


Infatuation

by ITZtigress3



Series: Petals of Time [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sex, Stalking, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 204,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: They survived a year...it should be smooth sailing. But with her ex-boyfriend still pursuing her, Maxwell still trying to assist him and now strange things are being mailed. Is it simply a case of fans accepting her or is something more sinister happening?





	1. First Times

POV: Gabby 

A/n: Thanks Koolies20 for the help.

 

January 22, 2009 

We had to be up entirely too early for my liking, the last several weeks had been so pleasant. I really didn’t think he was serious about taking me to London and Paris, even though I had to get a passport. They were places I never expected to see. London had been full of adventure with him showing me the key places he loved when they had visited, the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge, several museums such as Soane’s and Madam Tussuad’s, and a variety of gardens and churches. Paris had been the city of love, where we saw the Eiffel Tower, Louvre Museum, Concorde square, Sacre-Coeur Basilica and of course the Moulin Rouge! Not to mention just taking in the city itself. 

I thought that was it, but then he shocked me by going to Scotland. While the cities were beautiful, they didn’t hold a candle to the scenic views here. We visited several castles, including Edinburge Castle, which was so big and the Urquhard Castle, which was on Loch Ness, so we saw the lake where Loch Ness was believed to roam. We saw the highlands and his favorite? The Isle of Skye, which was an inner isles and known as cloud island because of the heavy mist. It had everything I could possibly ask for with green valleys, caves, waterfalls, and beaches. 

And yet, he still wasn’t done. We spent six days there and we went to Ireland! We saw more castles there, museums, parks filled with natural greenery, and my favorite was the Ring of Kerry, which had the best views I could ever ask for. Over all, the honeymoon had been very relaxing and very spectacular. 

Then we had to come back to the states, but not even home, we landed in Orlando and that’s where we stayed. Today wasn’t even a day to catch up on sleep or even rest or go through the thousands of pictures I took during the trip. Nope, we had to meet Richard and Victoria and complete an interview with People. 

It was nine when Zac dragged me from the warm place that I’d found in the hotel bed. 

“We’re gonna be late Gabby, come on.” 

“Ten more minutes?” 

“Baby, I’ve given you forty-five already. We need to leave by ten to meet Richard and Victoria, you get an hour to shower and get ready. Come on.” 

I peered at him, already up and showered. His hair was brushed already, he’d gotten dressed in nice black jeans, white t-shirt and a button up long sleeve black shirt. He even had his shoes on! It should be a crime for him to be ready this early. Our plane landed at two am, I’d only been in bed like five hours! 

I finally dragged myself from the bed and managed to get a shower. He had my clothes laid out when I came out of the bathroom, thankfully I wasn’t sure my matching skills would be up to par right now. He’d laid out black pants for me as well, but with a pink and grey stripped shirt. I got dressed and ready, barely running a brush through my hair before we were leaving. 

We were meeting them for lunch, so there was no need to stop until we reached the restaurant. 

“Are you awake over there?” 

“Barely. I wish I could have slept on the damn plane home.” 

“Well, once we meet them you can nap before People. I’m sure Taylor and Isaac won’t mind.” 

“They have no choice!” 

They were already present and seated when we went inside, so we were taken to the private room to the side. Where we greeted them and gave drinks orders. 

“We figured this would be better since these are personal photos.” She said. 

“It’s perfect actually.” Zac said. 

We however did lunch first, which helped me to get woken up. 

“You look really tired.” She said. 

“I couldn’t sleep on the plane, I tried but I just couldn’t. I really wanted to stay in bed.” 

“I don’t blame you, but did you have a good time on your honeymoon?” 

“Yes, it was spectacular and I couldn’t ask for anything better.” 

She smiled. “We did Brazil for our honeymoon and then for our twenty year anniversary, Australia. They were awesome but they can be exhausting.” 

“That they can be.” I said. 

Once lunch was done and the dishes were cleared she brought out her laptop, the first thing she did was slide a CD to us. 

“Every photo we took is on those CD’s, the ones we’re about to show you are the ones that we feel are the best ones. They are secluded in a folder on the disk and there organized by event.” 

“We have several packages and the prints are high quality, we even brought an example with us.” 

He laid the five by seven down on the table, it was one of my dress hanging in the chapel. The clear light behind it was amazing. Zac examined the picture for the quality and he was impressed, so we listened to the various options they had for printed images. We really didn’t need a thousand prints, obviously our family and friends would want some, but choosing which one was hard. 

Zac looked at me when she showed us the pictures of Sierra putting that garter belt on. But he wasn’t mad or anything about that picture, so I was glad. 

“I’d like one of those, small one.” 

“You do?” I asked. 

“Yes, not to like share with the world but it shows your friendship with her, you trust her enough and this one here of me taking it off can be put beside it.” 

I rolled my eyes and she moved on, the ones outside is where I paused her. They were so good, the pristine snow and the way the dress seemed to blend with the snow, they were perfect and I loved them all. 

“I really like this one.” I said. 

“I do too.” 

The one we agreed on was where we were cuddled up under the arch with the fresh snow covering everything. It was my favorite and of course there were the ones of him carrying me down and back, but those were ours to keep. The ones we selected for family were more traditional, of course we got prints of the wedding party, with his parents and with Julian and our first dance. The firework pictures she had we got a large one of that one, it was perfect. 

“Which ones are you releasing?” Richard asked. 

“I have no idea.” Zac said. 

“Would you mind if we made some recommendations?” He asked. 

“No. By all means.” Zac said. 

Neither of us were that well rested so making those decisions were hard. We had promised People magazine at least 5 to 10 pictures. He brought up ten total on the screen, not all of them being us, one was the cake and one was a picture of the dress. 

“I recommend these ten. The cake is important to most weddings, this one symbolizes your theme very well. The dress is another integral part of the wedding and this is one of the best ones of it alone. Then we have the getting ready, this is the best one I took of you Zac, where your friend, who isn’t seen is adjusting your tie. For Gabby the one of Abigail fixing her nails shows the detail there. There is this one of you and your brothers standing as the snow started and the picture of the overall view once the snow was down.” 

He paused and Victoria smiled. “For the couples we selected one of the fireworks, but you’re not kissing in this one, just taken from behind and there in front of you. We were unsure if you wanted to share any of you actually kissing.” 

“Not really, I mean I may use it as a profile picture but I probably will use something different.” I said. 

“We also selected one from inside, where you’re in the corner of the room with the snow behind you, then singles from outside. We picked this one of you Zac because you are relaxed under that arch and this one of Gabby because she looks happy.” 

We looked at them, talked about them and ultimately chose to keep them all for People, so they wrote them to a disk after Richard watermarked them with their seal. We finalized the last few plans and then parted ways. People’s interview was at four, so we met Taylor and Isaac at the hotel, we were in their room so when I fell across Taylor’s bed he raised an eyebrow. 

“He promised me a nap!” 

“She didn’t sleep on the plane and I did, couple hours is all you get though.” Zac said. 

“It’s all I want.” 

“Do you feel okay? You’re face is a bit red.” Isaac said. 

“I’m just tired Ike.” 

“Nap well then, we’re just going to discuss the rock boat.” 

I snagged the pillow he clearly hadn’t used and I barely even heard them talking before I was asleep. When Zac woke me back up a few hours later I really didn’t feel that much better. But, I was at least more rested and didn’t take as long to get woken back up. 

“You really were tired.” Taylor said. 

“I told you!” I said. 

“Your phone went off a few times. I’m guessing it was Abby since she called me to make sure we made it back okay.” 

I checked and found Abby had called, Sierra had called and then there was an unknown number. I called Abby and Sierra back but not the unknown. It could be Simon or Damien or one of them and I was tired of dealing with them. The girls just wanted to make sure we made it back to the states safely. 

“Where are we meeting the interviewer for People?” I asked. 

“Here at the hotel, they have a room already and they set up inside that room.”” 

“Okay. Do I need to change?” 

“Nope. Brush your hair maybe.” 

It was Taylor who tossed me the brush and I got the tangles out and put my shoes back on. We all walked down because they were interviewing Isaac and Taylor on their engagements which they spoke to them first. I heard some of the questions, Isaac clearly had more answers about the wedding dates and things, but neither said the actual date or where it would be held. 

“Is it weird I’m nervous?” I asked. 

“Nope. It’s your first time being in a magazine or being interviewed. But, remember this is a video too.” 

“A video?” I asked. 

“Yes.” 

I laid my head on his shoulder, groaned. I wasn’t aware it was a video and that it would he shared. I was rather hoping this was just printed. 

“Welcome to the real world of being my wife.” 

“So mean to not even warn me.” 

When they were done with Taylor and Isaac they headed off to do whatever and Zac and I went into the room. We greeted the interviewer, Jon Banks. He was tall, muscular with dark hair and eyes. He had a warm friendly voice though. Once we were introduced we sat down. 

“Before we start taping, is there anything that either of you would prefer we not discuss?” 

“Sex. It’s none of anyone’s business what we do or have done.” Zac said. 

“I actually had no questions about that. Ma’am is there anything you’d prefer we not discuss?” 

“Nothing comes to mind but just don’t push if I decline to answer something.” 

“Deal.” 

We got settled and I was rather shocked Zac chose to put his arm behind me and that of course made me closer to him. I laid my hand casually on his leg and Jon addressed the camera for a few moments before they were directed to us. He mostly said what the video would be about. 

“Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Hanson.” 

“Evening.” We replied. 

“So, Zac why did you decline our interview request for January of last year?” 

I blinked, totally unaware that they’d even requested an interview, but I guess I was glad Zac had declined because that was a weird time. 

“I declined because things were complicated. Our wedding itself was not traditional or planned, so we really didn’t know if we would remain married or if things would blow up. I just had no idea what to truly say to answer and we were also very busy as a band.” 

“Understandable. You said your marriage wasn’t planned, so what was it that made you two decide to do it?” 

“Vodka.” I replied and laughed. “It was in Vegas and we both had a few too many. I made the suggestions under the impression that the chapel inside the hotel was just for entertainment. It wasn’t.” 

He laughed “I can’t say I have ever heard that one before! So, what made you guys decide to stay married?” 

Zac Smiled. "We were both freaked out at first and for a few days really, we hadn't been together very long and it wasn't planned. We did have some issues right after the date but we both agreed to try, we both knew it may not last. I think I knew the moment I saw her."

I couldn't help the slight blush. "That really is a tough question for me but I really thought about it while I was stuck in a hospital. I came home to him because we wanted this to work, we wanted to be together." 

"I can image how freaked out you were, I was freaked out at my wedding and we planned it for over a year! Which date will you use for your anniversary?" 

“We will use November 13 th, it’s the date we actually got married on. We did a formal wedding this past New Years mostly because my parents were disappointed they weren’t able to see me get married. We also done it for my family and friends as well.” 

"Besides disappointed how did both of your parents and family members react to the "not planned" wedding?" 

“Mine were pretty mad actually, we had not been together very long and they hadn’t even gotten to meet her yet. They were suppose to Thanksgiving but things happened. My brothers were quite shocked and my family members were..shocked as well. They really didn’t expect me to be married.” 

I started not to answer, but he looked at me, expecting something. “I uh…I was adopted and I hadn’t seen my adoptive parents in years, um..my brother and I weren’t talking either so I had no family to be upset. My friends however were completely against the marriage, one of them actually no longer is a friend because of my marriage.” 

Zac looked rather shocked that I had answered the question, but it was the truth and I saw no real need to hide that anymore. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you no longer speak to your parents and what brought you and your brother back together?" 

Zac started to tell him I wasn’t going to answer, but I squeezed his thigh kind of hard and he looked at me. 

“It’s okay. I ran away when I was sixteen. My adoptive father was molesting and raping me, I couldn’t handle being there anymore. My adoptive mother didn’t know and she didn’t find out until he hurt the little girl they adopted after me, she was older and told on him quickly. He’s currently in jail. My adoptive mother I actually very recently began talking too, she and her new husband were at our wedding.” 

I paused a moment. “My brother, who is my biological brother, we reconnected when I was in the hospital in 2007, right after we got married I was attacked at the house I lived in. I was pretty bad and he worked at the hospital I was at. He and Zac talked first and then he came to me. I won’t say why we weren’t before, I’m not sure he’d be okay with that.” 

"Wow, sorry to hear that, but I am glad you were able to reconnect with a couple family members." There was a slight pause and he looked a bit sketchy on his next question. "On a lighter note...I am sure everyone is wanting to know if there will be any mini Hanson’s in the future?” 

All my brain heard from that was mini Hanson’s, which was children and I couldn’t answer. 

“We don’t have plans for that, anytime soon.” Zac said. 

"Gabby, I know when news first got out that you married Zac the fans weren't too thrilled. How is your relationship with the fans now?" 

I let out the breathe I’d been holding and sighed a bit. “Weren’t thrilled is an understatement really. They were ruthless with their put downs and comments. I tried my best to be nice and to understand that they didn’t expect this either. However, I think the turning point was a fan tried and succeeded to get a reaction from me, she dumped two milkshakes over my head. After that I have noticed that a lot of fans are more accepting.” 

"It seemed you had a fan that was on your side even before that. Bailey. The drawing of her baby is amazing. Do you draw professionally?" 

I wondered if that was going to come up…”Yes, I met Bailey in Rochester, I had an emergency appendix removal, it ruptured on the way there. There are twitter photos of me being rushed inside. She had her baby that day and I was just wandering and saw her. I actually have been drawing professionally. Thank you, she actually posted a more recent one that I did as well.” 

Someone behind him said time and he nodded. “We don’t have a ton of time left but there were some fan questions submitted and we have some rumors, are you both okay for those?” 

We both agreed and the fan questions were oddly nice, they wanted to know our first date which was the fair technically. One wanted to know who liked whom first, clearly Zac won that one because he was the one that came after me, someone wanted to know if there anywhere we had wanted to go too, but hadn’t. He really had no answer for that but I had a whole list of places. 

“A fan wanted to know why her? Was there anything specific that drew you to her? Apparently their perceived type for you was blonde hair, obvious she is not blonde.” 

“I never have been either.” 

“Honestly, I can’t even answer it. I think at first it was just appearance, there was something about the way she moved. Twice I approached her on the walks and it was..well, assets. Once I got to know her more it was how she was, how she acted, she was flirty but not overly. I began to realize that I wanted to be with her. I really can’t explain any one specific thing that drew me to her.” 

“There were a lot of submission wanting to ask about you and Sierra Sampson, she was the drummer for the opening band. There were some photos and a lot of people wanted to know what or how your relationship was.” 

“Sierra and I are friends. A long time ago there was a little more there between us but we both have talked about that and really I’m married, so there isn’t anything between us but a really good friendship. I believe she is actually dating someone now.” 

“I know you mentioned your marriage was not really expected, lot of the rumors had various speculations about why you got married. The primary reason was that you were pregnant, some were you tricked him, they go on and on. Is any of those reason true?” 

“No. We were drunk in Vegas, she did suggest it as something fun to do. I mean we chose a theme of Star Wars but there was no underlying reason why. She suggested it as a joke and honestly we were both under that impression that it wasn’t legal.” Zac said. 

“I agree, I didn’t have a motive and honestly legally married wasn’t my goal. I didn’t have a lot of experience with Vegas chapels, so I didn’t think it was real. I was drunk and suggested it.” 

“You’ve mentioned the hospital and there have been some rumors about that. The first trip in November seems to be related to some kind of break in?” 

“Yes, I really cannot talk about that because it is under investigation still. Um, I was hurt pretty badly and spent several weeks in the hospital as a result. It’s actually when my brother and I reconnected.” 

He hesitated. “We struggled with including this particular one, it has a personal tone and if you don’t want to answer that is completely fine with us.” 

“Okay.” We said. 

I wasn’t entirely sure what kind of rumor could be of a personal tone unless someone got wind that he liked his prostate to be stimulated at times or if it was sex related. 

“It was submitted by someone in your hometown and they indicated they had inside information into your New York hospital stay. The rumor was that you miscarried while you were there, is there any truth to that at all?” 

I really didn’t need to question who submitted it, there were only a very limited number of people that knew. 

“I think we’d prefer that question be edited out.” Zac said. 

He nodded. “Understandable. We’ll have the editor’s remove the footage.” 

I felt Zac’s hand tighten and the guy seemed to know but I really didn’t want people to know about that. So, I was glad they understood. 

“I don’t have any more questions that I can think of. Thank you both for your time and patience.” 

“No problem, sorry I declined last year but the timing wasn’t good.” 

“You’re welcome.” I said. 

They turned the cameras off and Zac leaned forward. “Mr. Banks.” 

“Yes?” 

“I would like something in writing stating that that question will be cut from the final edit and the write up.” 

“Not a problem. My wife and I have had two miscarriages, I completely understand not wanting to answer the question and I apologize for your loss and for even asking.” 

Zac nodded and sure enough he provided him with a written guarantee and I didn’t want to know what Zac would do if he didn’t adhere to it. After providing the disc with our pictures we headed out to meet Taylor and Isaac for dinner. 

“It was Max, it has to be him. No one else would have said anything.” 

“I agree but there’s nothing we can do. They will cut the footage and not print anything, so he didn’t win. But, are you sure you feel okay? You felt kind of warm when you were beside me.” 

“I feel slightly warm and I think my sinuses are bitching at me. I’ve had a mild headache too.” 

“We will feed you, medicate you, and put you to bed. We have some promo tomorrow but I think if you’d rather stay at the hotel it should be fine.” 

“I probably will stay, I can start going through my thousands of pictures. We board the boat Saturday right?” 

“Saturday morning, yes.” 

I nodded and we had dinner with them, they discussed some potential set lists, songs and then we headed different ways. Zac did exactly what he said, I got Tylenol for the headache, got my warm pj’s on and he tucked me in. Opting to sit beside me to watch TV for a while. I was glad because I was feeling iffy and I didn’t want to get sick.

 

*Links to places*

[http://www.inlondonguide.co.uk/ ](http://www.inlondonguide.co.uk/%20)

<http://www.planetware.com/tourist-attractions/scotland-sco.htm>

<http://www.planetware.com/tourist-attractions/ireland-irl.htm>

<http://www.planetware.com/tourist-attractions-/ring-of-kerry-irl-kr-rrik.htm>

 


	2. Sea Sickness

POV: Zac 

January 27, 2009 

I was really wishing we could go back to our honeymoon. It was relaxing and pleasant and added, I loved seeing her face at each new spot. The little gondola rides and romantic evening at various restaurants. I had planned well and made sure that expense wise we didn’t go insane. She was really good at finding deals or coupons or even free attractions at places so that had helped. I loved those places but Japan was my favorite place, that trip may come later on because it would be more expensive. She had also said Japan in her interview, so maybe for our 5 year anniversary. 

Five years…that was a long way off but I was confident we could make it. We were doing better and she was going to keep seeing Dr. Cortez. Things were hopefully looking up this year. She was serious about finding a house, so I’d sent an e-mail to a realtor who was looking around for us already. If we planned to leave the apartment this year we had a short time to find, buy, and move. Likewise, Isaac and Taylor were planning weddings, honeymoons, on top of our business. 

I was meeting them for lunch today actually, our last show was tonight and we needed to fix some details. I got there after them and sat down, ordered my drink. Stella and Nicole looked around, but Taylor asked the question. 

“Where is Gabby? I thought she’d be joining us.” 

I shook my head. “She’s still pretty sick, she did ask me to bring back some soup or something. She wasn’t feeling good but the rocking motion of the boat is making everything worse. It’s like the sinuses is compounded by motion sickness.” 

They all frowned at me. 

“Did the medicine you got Saturday before we left not do anything?” Stella asked. 

I shook my head no. “The Tylenol helped with her headache and it cut the fever temporarily. But, they’ve come back. It was like she was okay Saturday afternoon but once we hit open ocean it was downhill. She’s hoping the soup stays down.” 

“That sucks, least she didn’t get sick while you were on your honeymoon. You are sure this is a sickness right?” Ike asked. 

“Yes Isaac.” 

“Positive? I mean come on throwing up, headaches…it’s possible.” 

I was trying not to say anything as I wasn’t sure they’d even want to know but Isaac kept on, recounting her symptoms as ones Mom had when she was pregnant with me. 

I finally looked at him. “She’s not pregnant Ike. On top of everything her period started Saturday. It’s the real reason I had to go to a store before we boarded.” 

That shut him up and he and Taylor cringed. Nicole and Stella however just looked concerned. 

“I can’t imagine dealing with both.” Stella said. 

“Me either, I’d kill someone.” Nicole said. 

Isaac paused mid-sip and looked concerned. But, didn’t say anything. 

“She’d feel better if she could keep anything down, but she was asleep when I left the room. Hopefully she can rest and feel better. Hopefully the soup stays down.” 

“Hopefully.” They said. 

Our lunch was very nice and I stopped mentioning her throwing up and being sick for a bit, Stella and Nicole cut out when we started business talk, there were other performers and while Gabby had been excited she just didn’t feel like doing anything. Nicole said she’d sit with her during the performance even if she only slept. 

We met with a few of the performers that were joining us tonight and got the plans right, including our plan for sound check. Once those were done I got Gabby the soup she asked for and went back to our room. But the moment I opened the door I knew it was pointless, I could hear her throwing up. 

“Baby? It’s me.” I said. 

I sat the soup down on the counter and went to the bathroom, she was sitting in front of the toilet, hair pulled up in a bun and she looked miserable. 

“I figured it was you, only one with a key.” 

“I guess you don’t feel any better?” 

“I actually feel worse, I didn’t think that was possible.” 

“Fever?” 

“Fever came back, cramps, headache again.” 

She flushed the toilet and I helped her up. “I brought your soup, do you want to try it?” 

“No.” 

I lead her back to bed and checked the fever which was over a hundred, but not super high. I did get her talked into trying at least a few spoons of the soup, I was rather worried that she wasn’t able to keep anything down. I had a few hours so when she laid her head on my thigh I didn’t complain or move her, instead I sat and played with her hair. It was Taylor that sent me the message. 

**_Are you with Gabby?_ **

_I am. She’s was throwing up when I came in, she ate a few spoons of the soup so far, it’s stayed down but she is asleep..Why?_

**_None of us had seen you, figured you went back there. Nicole asked if there was a gen doctor on board, there is but he said there were no kinds of medicine on board. So, he won’t be much help._ **

_It’s fine, the symptoms say cold or flu, if she gets TOO bad then I’ll ask if there is a way to get us back to the mainland sooner but otherwise I’ll schedule something with her primary at home._

**_Okay – Nicole and Stella both are going to sit with her this afternoon while we’re playing. They said they can watch the show on the cruise ships channel so they’ll just watch with her._ **

_She won’t mind if they want to watch you guys live, she understands dude. She knows they don’t get to watch us perform often._

**_I know she won’t mind, but they watched us the other day._ **

_As long as they want to come here versus watch, Gabby won’t care if they chose you and Ike over her._

**_;-) believe me we all miss her. I’ve got a TON of pictures from the sunsets because she was so excited to see some spectacular ones for future drawing and stuff._ **

_She’ll appreciate that._

Gabby moved and settled a moment before she was up and moving to the bathroom. I laid my head back listening as she threw up what little she ate. In sickness and in health, I’d vowed to take care of her so I got up and found a wet wash cloth and proceeded to dab and help. 

“How are you not sick? I can barely withstand being near someone.” 

“Bus life didn’t allow me the luxury of that.” 

I felt her forehead which felt hot, but if it was the flu then she should be mending soon. 

“Stella and Nicole are going to sit with you this afternoon. They said you can watch the show on the cruise lines TV channel.” 

“They don’t have too, they can’t be sick.” 

“They want too Gabby. I’ve already told Tay they didn’t have too.” 

“When do you have to leave?” 

“Four, about thirty minutes. Stella and Nicole will be here about six.” 

“Okay. Can you sit here while I shower real quick? I was thinking cold shower might cool me down.” 

“I can, if I’m a little late it’s okay.” 

I got her clean pajamas and found her shower bag and since I needed one myself I just joined, despite the cold water it would help me too. Once showered, dried, and dressed I got her to try more soup and then lay back down. I then headed down to the sound check, making it ten minutes late but neither of them said anything. 

“Any improvement?” 

“She kept the soup down for a few hours before it came up, I got her to eat some more of it and then lay back down. She should rest until they arrive. She also took a cold shower, so it helped cool her off a bit.” 

“That’s good.” 

We got busy and got our sound check done and then headed for dinner, Stella texted me when they got there and I thanked her. Least I wouldn’t be as worried about her being alone. 

“Are you coming to the after party?” Taylor asked. 

“There is an after party?” 

“Yep.” 

“I probably shouldn’t.” 

“Ask Gabby, see if she’ll mind if you entertained us a few hours.” Ike said. 

I rolled my eyes but sent her a message and she said to have fun, that one of us deserved too. I promised I wouldn’t stay too long though. We finished up dinner and was on time for the show, shocking even us. I was so glad the show went well though. The after party started an hour after the show, so I ran back to the room to change into something that wasn’t covered in sweat and to check on Gabby. Stella and Nicole were joining them so they were headed to their room to get changed. 

I found her awake just staring at the ceiling. 

“Buttercup, are you okay?” 

“It’s the only position where I wasn’t hurting or sick.” 

I sat down on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I don’t mind.” 

“I’m sure. One of us should enjoy themselves. I mean, I got to at least see the boat Saturday before I was confined to a room.” 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” 

“Stella said they had crackers and ginger ale, can you get me some of those before you head out? The soup’s not staying down at all.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Just that.” 

I had to ask Stella where said crackers and ginger ale were and I brought back a few of the drinks, she was still laying in the same spot. I sat them beside the bed and she moved. 

“Hate being female.” 

I smiled a little. “I quite like that you are female. Even if you don’t.” 

“I was the dumbass that didn’t mention Midol. But, you should change…” 

“Yeah, any ideas on what to wear?” 

“Black pants, t-shirt and maybe a bright button up.” 

I got up and found the right clothes, going with a bright blue button up. I washed off a bit and changed and she was slowly eating a cracker when I came out. 

“Did you get to watch the show?” 

“I did. Went well. How long you planning to be down there?” 

“Not long, couple of hours. I don’t want to leave you alone too long.” 

She smiled some. “I’m safe here. No one knows I’m even on the boat.” 

“That is true. But, still.” 

I waited until she finished a few crackers and had some of the ginger ale before I kissed her forehead, which felt warm again. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“I’m going to lay back down. I’ll probably be awake when you get back.” 

“Probably.” 

The after party was in full swing by the time I made it down. I found my brothers and let them know I was here before I just kind of mingled. Fans were here of course and even fans of the other bands. I had a few drinks I didn’t want many though. 

“Do you want to dance?” She asked. 

“No thanks, I’m not a dancer.” 

“You can just rock if you want. I suck at dancing too.” 

“I’m okay, but thanks.” 

“Where is your wife? I figured with Tay and Ike’s being here she would be too.” 

“She’s in our room, she hasn’t felt very good the whole trip.” 

“Motion sickness?” 

“Flu I think.” 

She actually had a very decent conversation with me about the music, asking about potential ideas for the upcoming album. Her friends called her away though and I let her return to them to dance. I ordered another beer and I was waiting for it when I felt a hand on my back, thinking it was just Stella or Nicole I didn’t say anything. 

“One for the lady too?” 

“No beer for me, I’d like an apple martini though.” 

That was not Stella or Nicole’s voice and I turned to her, the same blue eyes that I had fallen for, the soft features but those eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt, showing off her legs and a tube top with a vest over it, showing both a lot of cleavage and stomach. 

“Hello Zachary.” 

“Priscilla. You can remove your hand from my back.” 

She smiled. “You use to not mind.” 

The bartender handed her the drink and she took a sip, there was a time in my life where I could watch her drink water and it was just erotic as hell to me, but even though I could see her tongue run across the rim, it wasn’t doing anything. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, well, basically since you had that bitch tell me the neighbors were calling the cops.” 

“That bitch is my wife Priscilla, she had every right to make you leave. I’d already told you to leave.” 

Her hand came up my back and to my shoulders. “I really did want to have sex with you. I was stupid to lie to you and I was stupid to have sex with him.” 

“Stupid was having sex with him in our bed, in an apartment we shared. That was stupid.” 

I took a sip of the beer and she finished her drink completely. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

The bartender got her another drink, same thing and I looked at her. 

“I’m actually glad you did, because had you not been so stupid then I would have asked you to be my wife, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life by doing that. You think Mikey didn’t tell me all the times you came to him during that tour?” 

“Not like we were together Zac.” 

“Like we’re not now.” 

Her hand came down my arm and she got my hand. “We could be for tonight, she won’t find out Zachary. I’m really good at hiding things. I can come back to your room, have some real fun. You don’t look so happy.” 

“She’d find out.” 

“She’s not even on the boat Zachary, she won’t find out.” 

She started to move my hand to her thigh, probably under the little dress she wore but I stopped her and pulled my hand away and backed up. 

“No. You aren’t worth it to me.” 

“I’ll be worth it. Come on, I wore your favorite pair of panties. None. You know what I can do to you, I can blow your mind and you know it.” 

I moved away from her, she seemed to stay there so I found Isaac and Nicole, kind of stayed around them for a bit. I had a few more beers, they were free flowing everything and the few mixed drinks with Isaac weren’t helping much. I finally turned down the next round, I needed to be getting back. 

“Hey Ike, I’m heading back to the room.” 

“Okay, we’re gonna stay for a while.” 

I nodded and headed to the door, little bit less steady than I would have liked. I made it to the right deck without much issues and was walking down to the room when I saw Priscilla walking up the hallway. I really didn’t want to deal with her right now, I thought she was just going to ignore me but nope, I couldn’t be that lucky. I was a little unsteady so when she pulled me around against the door I stumbled a bit, I expected the door to stop me but it didn’t, I stumbled into a room and fell backwards. 

That didn’t feel all that great, tailbone to the hard floor? 

“What the hell?” 

I heard the door close and looked at her. “I’m only asking you for one fucking night.” 

I slid back away from her, clearly it was her room. I felt the fabric hit my hand and looked down, the vest she had on. Oh fuck! 

I got up as quickly as I could but a gentle nudge and I was sitting on the bed. She’d kept the other two articles on but she was right in front of me. 

“You know you want too, you asked so many times.” 

“And you said no every time, move.” 

Logically, there were cameras in the hallway and I didn’t need to touch her at all. I wasn’t stupid and while I felt clearly drunk I didn’t want to be stupid here. 

“Come on Zac, you wanted too and I’m right here. She’ll never know.” 

I saw the tube top land on the floor, saw when she slid the bottom off too and I’d seen her naked more than once, yet at the moment the only thing I really felt was the metal against my chest where my wedding band was. 

Her hands came for the button of my shirt and I stopped her and looked at her face. “I don’t want to have sex with you. I don’t want you to touch me, I don’t want to touch you. You’re wasting your time.” 

“I’m not, I know what will work.” 

She went for my neck and I moved, flinging her around onto the bed and pinning her down. 

“Well, this is rather new. You were always a little meek in the bedroom. What do you wanna do to me?” 

“I don’t want to do anything.” 

“Oh come on, blondes are your favorite and you know mine is natural.” 

I got up and started for the door, I had to get out of here. 

“You want too, you know you do. You just want to fuck me and then go back to her. It’s all you’ve ever wanted Zachary, you wanted too the whole time we were together, but I said let’s wait. I know you weren’t faithful to me. Ruby told me about your little escapade with her.” 

I paused. “No, I was faithful to you. Ruby came months after I walked out on you.” 

“You didn’t even look sad, couldn’t have hurt that much.” 

I glanced back at her. “It hurt so much, I didn’t want to ever find love again. I’m done with you Priscilla. I have a wife now and right now she needs me a lot more than you ever did.” 

“She’s not even here!” 

I didn’t owe her an explanation so I just left, boy was that sobering and how would I explain it to her? I used my key to get in and she was laying in the bed asleep. I took off the clothes I’d worn, leaving just my boxers on and climbed into the bed. 

“Did you have a good time?” 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“I heard you come in.” 

I curled up to her, putting my arm over her waist. “I did until Priscilla showed up.” 

“She was here?” 

“Yeah…” 

I told her exactly what happened, what was said, and what occurred at the room. She laid there quietly, but she wasn’t pushing me away or anything. 

“If I felt like moving I’d go slap her. Maybe Thursday when we stop moving.” 

“You believe me?” 

She turned some. “Should I not believe what you told me? You left the room, even with her laying there naked and practically begging you. You left.” 

I kissed her cheek, she’d slap me if I’d gone for the lips because that could get me sick. “I don’t want her.” 

“I believe you. I believe that you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I think I have some answer to the question of why you, why not a blonde.” 

“I thought it was my sexual ability.” 

“It was a lot more than that and you know that. I think I chose blondes because I wanted to hurt Priscilla like she did me. I never wanted to see their faces, never cared if they were taken care of or not. I guess somewhere deep inside my brain I was associating them with her. Trying to hurt them like she did me.” 

“Still doesn’t explain me.” 

I gently pulled her a little closer to me. Buried my head into her neck and just breathed her scent. 

“I walked into that hallway to tell you to change bunks, because I thought Taylor hired a man. You really did take my breath away. I mean, sure the first thing I noticed was your perfect ass and breast, but when you looked at me. I was lost. You made me forget about Priscilla. It really didn’t hit me until the bar that you made me forget about her.” 

I felt her hand over mine and she held it. “So much better than my sexual ability.” 

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?” 

“Nope. You should have told him it was totally the reason.” 

“Maybe next time.” 

“I really hate to ruin this perfect little moment, but that soups coming back up.” 

I let her go so she could get up and clearly she’d tried food, I went and held her hair and even wiped her face off again. 

“Did the crackers stay down?” 

“Yeah, I thought yay I can eat. Boo. I’ll stick to the crackers.” 

“I’m sorry your sick, I know you were looking forward to the cruise.” 

“Maybe later on in the year or something.” 

When she was settled back down we laid down for bed, in the same position as before and she’d had some crackers before laying down, I didn’t feel her move all night.


	3. Houses Galore

POV: Gabby 

February 9, 2009 

I never thought I would miss home so much. But after spending nearly a week trapped on a rocking boat sick as hell, being home was so nice. I didn’t even mind the shot I had to get when I got home to get over the flu! Zac even let me sleep in today, so it was after ten when I made my way to the living room. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning.” 

“You feel better?” 

“I have for a few days, that shot was awesome.” 

He smiled. “I can agree, I’m glad it’s helped and no more boats for you for a bit.” 

“Boo, so…why are you home?” 

He giggled. “You gave whatever you had to Isaac. He called early and said he was running a fever, so I called Tay and he said take the day, he and Stella are going to look at a few places.” 

“Did Ike and Nicole ever pick a place?” 

“Yes. There doing the Vesica Chapel.” 

I hadn’t been asked to be a bridesmaid by her, but I knew that Taylor and Zac had their tuxes already. So, I wasn’t sure if she wanted me to be part of her bridal party. 

“Any plans today?” 

He gave me this trademark smile that said there were indeed plans. “The realtor called this morning, he has several potential places and I told him after noon, we meet him at the office at 12:30.” 

“So soon?” 

“Five months until the lease is up.” 

“Shouldn’t we apply for a mortgage or something?” 

“If we find a place yes.” 

“Well, I’ll fix breakfast or lunch.” 

I fixed lunch for both of us and then got dressed, pants and a long sleeve pink shirt. Leave it to Nicole to buy me girly colors, leave it to Sierra to get super tight pants. 

“Love those.” Zac said. 

“Figured you would and Sierra had the same thought.” 

I’d never even seen the realtor, but we met him at his office downtown. He was very tall, very thin, with long dark hair and green eyes. His partner however was short, plump, and bald. It was a very odd contrast. He opted to drive to we rode with him to the first house. 

“I think you will love this. It was built in the late 90’s, features an open concept and remodeled recently.” 

The drive wasn’t bad, it was north of downtown near the Gilcrease Expressway. It was in a subdivision and the house was near the back, quiet area. He turned onto North Kenosha Avenue and the house was at the end of the road. I noticed right away the lot size was small. 

“How many acres is this?” 

“Two and a half.” 

It really was small because we’d agreed we wanted a lot of land so we had room and privacy. But he parked and we got out. It was a two story house in a pale color, it wasn’t impressing me and the inside was just as bad. He said open concept but the dining room and living room were split from the kitchen by walls, the master bedroom was downstairs and the rest were upstairs. Added, the rooms were very small. 

“How much?” Zac asked. 

“Three hundred.” 

I just shook my head. “No, I don’t think this is for us.” 

“I agree. What’s next?” 

“There is one not far from here.” 

We went back to the car and the next house was in a more packed neighborhood, same size lot and the house itself was older and in worse shape. Every room was closed off and the bedrooms were all on the right floor, but they were super tiny. We passed again. He then took us to McKinley area, on East Latimer Place. 

Again, the lot was rather small and there were dozens of neighbors within a earshot of the house. The plus was it had an above ground pool but it wasn’t staying. The house was newer and open concept but it was two bedrooms and not near big enough for us. 

Once we were back in the car Zac looked at him. “I spoke to you right?” 

“Yes. We spoke on the phone a few times.” 

“No offense but do you have the right client there? Because these houses are nothing what we asked for.” 

“It is you sir, I promise. What is not likeable about them?” 

“The lot size is nowhere near what I asked for, I asked for at least ten acres. These aren’t even half of that. Added, I asked for private areas or gated communities, these are subdivisions and I can see ten of the neighbors right here. This is not what I asked for.” 

He seemed to consult his notes and apparently had written everything down wrong. Perfect. He still had two left and we humored him and saw them but neither of them were close to what we wanted. So he drove us back to the office where we sat down inside. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” 

“Large lots, ten plus acres. If there is a house there then at least four bedrooms, open concept, ideally with the bedrooms on the same floor.” 

“I’d like a garage but it’s not a must have, just space.” I said. 

He punched in information and came back with two more and again we left, they were down near Broken Arrow and the first house had eight acres, but the house was huge. He let us inside this one without showing us around, evidently he’d never been here. 

The floors were marble and I paused in the foyer. “We can’t afford this Zac.” 

“We might can, depends on how much it is.” 

“Marble floor throughout the entire level? This is very expensive Zac.” 

He just dragged me on through and the tile was expensive, but I had to say it was the right size and there was room for an art studio, music room, plenty of just pure space. The master was the entire third floor, complete level for the master seemed stupid to me. 

“I don’t like this.” 

“We won’t be far from the other rooms.” 

I crossed my arms and just stared at him, he sighed. 

“It’s big enough.” 

“It’s too big, the house has the right places but really do we need a 600 square foot bedroom?” 

“We could always put up some rather x-rated toys.” 

“Baby I can put a swing up in the bedroom we have, I don’t need an extra 400 feet for that. It’s going to be too expensive too.” 

“We’ll see.” 

We returned downstairs and he went over the basic details but I stopped him. “How much?” 

“Seven hundred and change.” 

I looked at Zac and shook my head, he had told me while we discussed the financial aspect of this house hunting that he felt very confident at 200,000, it wouldn’t mean a super high mortgage. He wanted to keep the payment as low as possible. 

“The next house is not far.” 

We headed there next and it had a larger lot but the house was just as expensive looking, large rooms and just excessive space that we really didn’t need. Why did we need a living room and two dens? A dining room, eat in, and formal dining room? That was just excessive space. I didn’t even go up-stairs because I knew it was over the 200. It was listed at four hundred, not too far but still too much. He took us back to the office after that and we left for the day. 

“I liked the last one.” He said. 

“It’s over your budget.” 

“But it has space we can do an art studio and a music room, maybe even an office.” 

“Do we really need three tables? Our family combined isn’t that huge.” 

“Not yet.” 

“You set a budget Zac, there is no reason to go over that. We want land not house.” 

“We want house too Gabriella.” 

“But we don’t need eight thousand square feet Zac. We’d be just as good with half of that, even if you and I both make six figured it wouldn’t be easy to cover that mortgage. You take 400,000 and over 15 years and without taxes or anything you’re looking at over two thousand a month.” 

“That’s not much higher than at the 200,000 mark.” 

“That’s a difference of right at a thousand Zac.” 

“But I like that one.” 

“Uh huh and I liked Philbrook but ultimately you were right, it wasn’t right for us. We don’t need a house that is way too big and too expensive.” 

“What if we can’t find one at that price range?” 

“Then we will look into upping our range but I think we will, it might take time and we have to sign another lease for a short time but it’s worth it to have what we need and want without having an excessive amount of payments.” 

Now I kind of knew what he felt like when he had to reel me in on Philbrook. Only a house was much more expensive than Philbrook. He drove us to the store so we could stock up a bit for the next few weeks. I also needed to get a few more canvases for some more paintings for Debbie. We got what we needed and checked out, including picking up a copy of People, because we were on the cover. 

It was surreal to see myself on the cover of a magazine, let along one where I was curled up beside Zac, public acknowledgement. 

Once we checked out we went to the car. I moved around to put the bread in the back seat and when I came back to help Priscilla was there with her hands on his shoulders. 

I could not blame him for her antics on the boat and he’d been very honest with me. But, why she kept on is beyond me. She was trying to convince him that one night would be fine. She was really beginning to bug me, so I walked over and put myself between them, facing her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Convincing him that one night with me is worth it. He wanted too so badly then.” 

“Then, yes. Now, not so much. He’s told you more than once he does not want you. He left you naked in your room on the boat and then came and crawled into bed with me. So, why would you think he wants to have anything to do with you?” 

“He didn’t leave me naked in a room, you really believe he walked away from me?” 

“I know he did. He’s smart and he knows I won’t stay if he had. You had your chance, now it’s time to move on.” 

She took a step closer to me and I just stood still. “He did not just walk away. You must be blind if you think he changed for a whore like you. You aren’t his type, you’re just the bitch he married for appearances.” 

I just slapped her, pretty sure it wasn’t the adult thing to do. She looked stunned and confused, as if she didn’t expect me to do anything. 

“You made the mistake of cheating on him, if you really wanted as badly as you keep saying then you would have kept your pants on back then. He has moved on and he’s done with you. It’s time you do the same thing, because I will not tolerate you coming around and trying to intentionally piss me off. You know we’re married, you know we’re happy. Move on.” 

She looked at Zac like he was going to save her or something. 

“She’s right. If you wanted to be with me so badly then you should have shown it years ago when we were dating. I’ve moved on and there is nothing between us anymore. You are just another blonde. I’m happy with Gabriella and I’m not going to do anything to screw that up.” 

“You’re sure? You really don’t want to be with me, not even for one night?” 

“I’m sure. I don’t want you, not even for the night.” 

I had to admit that she really did look hurt by that, but she couldn’t keep coming around and trying to make him do things. It wasn’t fair to him or her. She finally nodded. 

“I really hope that you aren’t lying and that you are happy. I wish that..I could change how I was toward you but I can’t.” 

I didn’t move even as she moved away and not until she was clearly not going to turn around and attack or anything. Then I helped finish putting the things in the car and then we headed home. 

“Canvases! I forgot them.” 

“It’s okay, I think since you need so many that we need to go to a different place.” 

We unloaded the car and put up the items and then headed to this other place, which was a craft store, they had items in bulk and turns out they’d be cheaper than the way I was buying them. I got several sizes, because Debbie had said the more variety in size shows abilities, but I didn’t want to get anything super huge unless I had too. I also restocked on paints, brushes, cleaners. He instructed me to keep the receipts which once we were back home I put the receipt in a box that I had marked for just this kind of thing. 

I started dinner and he sat at the counter to make some salads. 

“How long will you be gone for fools?” 

“It’s seven days, Sunday to Saturday next week and it’s we, not just me.” 

I looked up from my board that had raw chicken. “We?” 

“You think I’m leaving you here and going that far away? No way.” 

“Zac, I’m not a helpless child here.” 

“I know that but I also know that Damien scares you quite a bit, Max while he’s probably out of the picture is stronger than you physically and if Simon takes the notion he can over and I am pretty sure he’s stronger as well. It’s not that I think you are helpless it’s if they all come here at the same time…I’m too far away to help you or even be there quickly. Besides, I have to leave Saturday and that’s Valentines.” 

“Saturday?” 

“Driving down, Taylor and Isaac are flying but I figured if you and I were both going the car would help. I wouldn’t be as afraid of you exploring El Paso, I know being there would be boring.” 

“Would Stella and Nicole be mad?” 

“Nope. Stella and Nicole both went the year I met you. They hated it. Of course they were stuck there with nothing to do. Carrick and Austin are coming, I think Weird Al is coming too.” 

“I guess I could take some canvases, find a spot. Or draw a lot more of you…” 

“How many nudes of me do you possible need?” 

“Never enough.” 

“Besides, you’ll get to hear the new music and take a camera.” 

“You really don’t want to leave me here?” 

He tore some more lettuce. “If you really don’t want to go and think you’ll be fine. Then I will go but I’ll worry quite a bit. I won’t make you go with me.” 

“I think I’d be fine at home. I don’t know this Weird Al dude and I mean damn, I’ve been around Carebear and Austin for MONTHS.” 

He really didn’t look happy about it, but he said he’d go with me. Yet, as I cut up the rest of the chicken and began cooking it I saw his point of view. Max knew where I lived and therefore I was sure that Simon knew as well, which means Damien probably knew. What if they did show up? He had the kale ready for me when I needed it and I tossed it into the pan. 

I knew what would happen if they showed up. I’d have to call the police and that was assuming I was able too. I really didn’t want to spend any more time in a hospital, but I didn’t have the disk and I’d been able to decipher the disk and give the police every name on it, surely they were following up. Which means unless Simon just wanted me for himself, they had no reason for me. 

If they came for me, it wouldn’t be to hurt me. 

“Do you get your own room at this place or do you share?” 

“I usually share with a brother and there is usually an extra room. They were actually giving us the larger bedroom because it has a queen, but I may tell Carrick he can bunk with me.” 

“Where is he going to be now?” 

“Sharing with like Taylor and Austin, it’s a bunk bed type deal.” 

I tossed the kale and chicken together, considered it. He would be far away and it would take time, but at the same time I didn’t always want to rely on someone else. I’ve been doing that my whole life. Yet, this wasn’t like needing a place to sleep or a warm house, this could mean the difference between being alive or being killed. 

“I don’t have to remain there the whole time?” 

“No.” 

I plated the kale and chicken and when I sat the plate in front of him I smiled. “Count me in then. Besides, you’ll need help driving.” 

He smiled and took the plates to the table. “I knew you’d go.” 

“It’s still four more days, I could totally change my mind.” 

I got drinks and met him there and we had dinner. I was cleaning up when the doorbell rang, neither of us expected guests so he got it. 

“Hey Lucas, didn’t expect you over.” 

“I was in the area, figured your car was here and you both should be home.” 

“Just finished dinner, come in.” 

I found it mildly weird that he just dropped by, but I really didn’t know how they usually were and Zac didn’t seem worried. 

“Hey Gabs.” 

“Hey Lucas, how are you?” 

“I’m good, how about you two?” 

“Zac thinks he’s won some epic battle, I agreed to go to Fool’s instead of staying home.” 

Zac just smiled. “No battle. I just assumed, you don’t have too.” 

Lucas smiled. “You could hang out with us crazy people. I’m sure we won’t mind.” 

I smiled at him. “You and Andrew? I mean, I could totally get the scoop on Zac here from you two.” 

“You could always tell us all the details he won’t.” 

“Don’t count on that.” Zac said. 

“I don’t kiss and tell. Although the realtor probably thought I was nuts.” 

“Realtor?” he asked. 

“We went to look at some houses today, called the guy a while back but he took us to wrong places. Not enough acres, house was too big. I still like the last one.” 

“Too expensive, he just didn’t show us what we wanted. So, new search later.” 

Lucas shifted. “So things are going well?” 

“Definitely. Even with Priscilla lurking but maybe she’ll back off too.” 

“She better, not dealing with her bullshit anymore.” I said. 

“Feisty. I think she just wish you would give her a second chance.” 

“She doesn’t deserve that, I gave her two years and she fucked up. I don’t do second chances.” 

“Can’t blame you.” 

I finished cleaning and Lucas watched but still talked to Zac about some childhood memory of biking, but I heard the comment about me being in the kitchen where I should be. I also heard Zac’s quick retort that I was only there because I wanted to be, not because he expected it. Lucas didn’t really stay much longer after that. 

“Does he seriously think women belong in the kitchen?” 

“You heard that?” 

“Yeah. I heard him loud and clear.” 

I sat down beside him and he put his arm behind me. “Lucas was raised in a family that was that way. His father was a firm believer that a woman’s place was at home, the whole barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen stuff. But his mother was fine with that, she often said it was her choice to be that way. It’s really no shock he thinks that.” 

“I know that’s how Simon thought too. When we were home it was my job to do everything.” 

He kissed my forehead. “Not with me. I have no problem cleaning or cooking, I did it when I was single I can do it now.” 

I picked up the magazine and we both looked at it and read the article. It was well written, captured what we said and explained without being overly done. It made no mention of the miscarriage what so ever and Zac found the video which was even more surreal but true to the word, the question was cut and edited, so nothing was mentioned. I was pleased with my first ever interview and video. 

“So, driving to El Paso?” 

“Yep. It’ll be fun.” 

“I bet it will be. But, that’s days from now and I know this week you guys will be busy, so bed calls.” 

He kissed my forehead again. “Isaac is sick baby, he’s not going to be there for at least three days. Taylor and I agreed to go in but not super early. So, bed calls but in a totally different manner for me.” 

I giggled. “I think I like your idea better.” 

We headed to the bedroom but sleep didn’t find us for a few more hours. 


	4. Driving Blues

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3296 

February 14, 2009 

My goal was to be up and on the road by like seven am. But, between oversleeping myself and then Gabby not being ready, it was almost 12 before we got on the road. I wanted to be pissed but I really couldn’t be, she was nervous about going and had flipped Wednesday and said she was staying home, but then Damien called Friday and that was it. We’d gotten lunch and she’d packed sandwiches which took a chuck of the AM hours too. At this rate we would be arriving about midnight or later. She took the first couple of hours of driving, saying I would be better tonight because I knew where we were going. 

She has chosen a long cotton skirt, odd for the winter weather but it was covering her legs well, even walking. She also had a plain t-shirt on with one of her own button up shirts that was red. I didn’t see how she was going to remain warm but once inside the car it was fine, the heat was on and it was toasty. 

The first four hours was just general chatting about the individuals that would be there, she wasn’t familiar with them all and it would allow her some knowledge about them before meeting them. Of course, most had no idea who she was. She was excited that Imani Coppola would be there, another female, and after hearing a dozen Weird Al songs she was convinced he’d be good to meet. She had me play several things from them so she was at least familiar with what they’ve done. 

We stopped for gas and got snacks and then shifted to more personal matters. We talked about houses, I’d gotten several listening online and printed them out and we were just reviewing them as we drove to kill time. She didn’t want a super huge house, space was needed but not excessive space that wouldn’t be used. She also shot down the houses with more than four bedrooms, saying we didn’t need that many extra rooms. Not that I was any less picky because I wanted a garage and the land, which meant finding a place we both liked for different reasons. I did nap as well because I needed too. 

She found a restaurant for us for dinner, some kind of mextex place that actually had really good food that was perfect. It had good flavor, cooked well, and the tea was perfect. Once we left she took a nap, waking up about eight. 

“How much longer?” 

“Four or five more hours.” 

“Remind me again why we didn’t fly?” 

“Driving gives you a car to drive while we’re here. So you can go places and not sit around bored.” 

“Why is Texas so flat? There’s nothing for miles.” 

“Trademark of Texas, but we do hit some mountains on I-1o just before El Paso. I promise, but on this road it’s mostly flat and nothing.” 

“Has another car even passed?” 

“Three, headed the other direction and two semi’s flew past me like I wasn’t moving.” 

She checked her phone and replied to a text from Sierra, no doubt asking where we were too. She then spent a long time reading something. I just listened to the CD that was playing, a mix tape one because radio stations seemed few and very far between. I was watching the road glancing occasionally at the rear view mirror, I didn’t quite pay attention to what she was doing until I saw her sock covered foot on the dash, then I glanced over. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Getting comfortable.” 

I just smiled, the socks were white and she wiggled her toes, I giggled. But then my eyes followed the hem of the skirt as it slid down her legs, slowly making its way over her knees and then down her creamy thighs, what drew my attention away was the rumble strips on the side of the road telling me I was drifting off the road. 

She giggled. “Careful, although if you run off the road there is another road right there.” 

“It’s your fault!” 

I put my eyes off her thighs and on the road but several minutes later that foot was in my lap and I glanced over, clearly noticing the blue panties, visible because the dress was pulled up very high. Again those rumble strips put my eyes back to the road. Yet, her foot remained, eventually being joined by the other one. I laid my free hand on her ankle. I knew she was moving because her feet were but it was several minutes later that I felt something silky against my hand and I barely glanced down to see the blue silky fabric against my hand. 

I swallowed quite hard at that and I didn’t look her way, if her panties were against my hand then I didn’t need to see why. 

“Mind removing those? I can’t move my right leg.” 

“Shouldn’t you have them on?” 

“I don’t have to.” 

I slid them over her feet and laid them down in the seat, sure enough one foot moved but to the dash and I really wanted to look then, but I didn’t. I felt the car shift as she moved, her foot slid a little farther in my lap, how the fuck was she sitting?! I hazard a glance and found she’s turned in the seat, sideways. 

“What are you doing?” 

She didn’t answer me but the view I’d gotten was fucking perfect, but I could not look that way! I had to watch the road. It was very hard to maintain my focus on the road when I could hear little noises, clearly she wasn’t just sitting there. I hazard another glance, found her hands under her shirt, clearly playing with the nipples, mother fuck! Her head was back against the window so she never even saw me glance over. 

No way she was planning sex now, not when we had four hours left! Yet I could still hear her, I kept my eyes focused forward. Her foot moved from my lap and I could tell it went behind the seat and with her foot on the dash I didn’t need to look to know how she was sitting or what I’d see. 

“You sure are being good.” 

“Watching the road.” 

“Might be good, wouldn’t want to wreck not that you’ll hit much.” 

“Still.” 

Yet, I couldn’t help myself but glance over and while one hand was still under the shirt, her right hand was sliding down her thigh and then I could see her hand moved down the center, palm rubbing before the middle finger slipped between and moved up. Again those fucking rumble strips gave me away. I went back to the road, despite the fact blood was flowing south, I couldn’t think of that right now. I had to watch the road. 

I couldn’t deny the little heavier breathing, little moans and sighs were really distracting, even with the radio on I could hear her. The next hazardous glance showed she was now inserting fingers and that was more than I expected, but her shifting hips said the position wasn’t comfortable. I saw the semi truck coming and she seemed confused when I reached over and yanked the skirt down, but giggled when the truck went by. 

“He couldn’t see me.” 

I glanced over. “I wasn’t taking chances, I don’t need him to wreck.” 

Her hand came out from under the skirt and right to my lips, the same scent and I really couldn’t stop from licking them, fuck why I was driving? 

“The seats in this car suck for this.” 

“Sorry, maybe if you’d waited until we were behind a closed door.” 

She moved and was closer, fuck she was getting into the back seat! It really was easy for her to get into the back seat and I saw her lay down, that was mean… but then her shirt was laid in the center, both of them, followed by the bra and finally the skirt. 

“You know if we get pulled over we’re going to jail...right?” 

“As long as you stay on the road and don’t weave or do anything stupid we shouldn’t be pulled over.” 

“And if they see you?” 

She was suddenly by my ear. “Tinted windows, unless they’re coming toward you they won’t see me.” 

But her hand moved the rearview mirror down and she kissed my neck. “But you will.” 

Sure enough, once she’d leaned back I could see her, quite well because she’d evidently planned this, small portable lights were on giving just enough light to see her, without showing much. 

“Do you need to adjust?” 

“No..but you clearly planned this.” 

“Not really…” 

I went back to the road, I’d just not look in the rearview mirror, I could see cars coming from the side mirrors, it would be fine. I could hear her, but I didn’t have to watch. Yet, my eyes wondered anyway, the perfect view because in the back seat she could use the seats to put her feet on, I could feel one barely on mine, perfect view of her fingers dipping in and pulling out, some set pace she had and then the hands on the breasts, fuck those rumble strips. I adjusted myself in the seat, tried to make my own jeans more comfortable without undoing them, I was driving I could _not_ be jacking off too. 

I did keep my eyes on the road but I heard the very soft hum and that drew my eyes to the mirror, where I blinked. She’s evidently at some point purchased another sex toy, this one was leopard print, looked smooth, and didn’t seem to be that big. Yet, watching as she pushed it into her and pulled it back, the way she looked. 

“I thought you didn’t use those.” 

She didn’t answer but the smile said she’d heard the question, clearly she had bought it for this purpose. I tried my best to not look at the mirror as the exits appeared slowly, skipping five to ten miles at a time. Yet, I heard my name and the erection wasn’t going away. I’d tried to will it away, I’d tried to not hear her or see. But, I’d never seen her do this, in the year that she’d been with me nearly all the time the only times she really touched herself like this was when she was giving a blowjob and usually I couldn’t focus on what she was doing. 

This was all her, the way her hands alternated breasts and I’d even seen her own tongue flick over the nipple a few times, the way her hands had sunk into her and pulled back, clearly glistening even in the low light. The little toy she was currently sinking into herself was also glistening and I could tell she was really wet. Yet, what was too much was her hand moving down to rub the clit. We were approaching Pecos Texas, and it was pitch black outside, only the headlights cast any kind of light. I couldn’t drive anymore. 

I yanked the car over, causing her to gasp and cuss a bit, she really hadn’t expected me to pull over. The car skidded on the dirt but finally stopped and I think I put it in park before turning it off and getting out. I went around to the passenger side, not wanting to be on the side where some potential vehicle could come flying by, she had moved from the center, clearly expecting me to get in but I motioned for her to get out of the car. Which she did, but she gasped when I turned her against the car, pressing her against the car, letting the erection press into her ass. 

“You were being extremely bad there, knowing I was driving.” 

“You didn’t have to look or watch.” 

My hand landed rather hard on her right cheek. “You knew I would.” 

Her hips pushed back and who the hell was I to be stupid here? It didn’t take long to get the pants and underwear down and slightly moving her back was perfect. She really was wet and that was perfect, let me slide in easily. 

“Fuck...so much better.” 

Her head laid against the car, and I moved a hand around to do a slight pinch. The area was dark and quiet, perfect for us. She didn’t have to be so quiet here, not that she was in the car. I moved from easy to pretty fast, but her yelp wasn’t me. 

“What is it?” 

“Rock under my foot. Why did you stop?!” 

I pulled back, which reminded me acutely that it was cold outside and I turned her around, lifted her legs up, letting me position her perfectly and keep her bare feet off the ground, it was nice to have her so close, let me get to those nipples better, let her hands tangle in my hair and I could hear the moans a lot better when there inches from my ears. 

Yet the problem with outside, while very hot it was very cold. Her hands were cold against my back and mine were to her which in strategic places they were more arousing. But I did stop, disappointing her because I was sure she was pretty close. 

“So mean.” 

I got in the car and she promptly followed, closing the door and settling down in my lap. Just our luck that as soon as she was inside the semi went zooming by, but I wasn’t worried as she lowered herself down. 

“So much better.” 

“What? Your little toy wasn’t working well?” 

She kissed me. “Was only used to warm me up for you.” 

Both hands landed on her ass. “Intentional.” 

Her lips were slightly cold but she smiled against me. “You think me asking would have gotten me this? Doubtful.” 

She had a point there and she began to rise and fall at a rapid pace, I helped when I could, it really wasn’t long after that we were both coming in the backseat. It really was a little bit better and more intense. 

“You know we’re now an hour later than normal.” 

She kissed my neck. “I don’t care, it was worth it.” 

I moved her back and kissed her. “You owe me a good show. Specifically one that I can watch without the need to drive.” 

Her lips connected to mine. “Mmm, pick a day this week. I’m sure you’ll find time.” 

“Not if we don’t get there.” 

She giggled. “Fine, make me move.” 

I kissed her again and she got something from the back to just clean a bit and then moved out of my lap. 

“You were driving. Easier for you to get dressed.” 

She was right, I just needed to pull up my pants and underwear which took a few moments and then I got out to adjust, before getting back in the driver’s seat. I went ahead and headed out while she got dressed in the back. When she climbed back up into the front seat she had on the same shirts but a pair of pants. 

“No dress?” 

She giggled. “I only wore it for that one purpose. Too cold for this weather normally.” 

“You planned everything!” 

She just smiled at me. “Don’t run off the road.” 

“Ha ha.” 

We got back on the road, another several hours of driving. It was just a long drive but when we did finally arrive Taylor was up waiting for us. 

“Damn it took you long enough, we expected you much sooner.” 

“We got started later than I planned and some things came up.” 

Gabriella just smiled at me and Taylor nodded. “Hopefully you were safe in those things that came up. Most everyone is in bed, but Weird Al and I are up.” 

We got our bags first and headed inside, it was cold here for Texas. We went inside and I greeted Al and we exchanged pleasantries and then he saw her. 

“You must be Gabriella.” 

She smiled. “I am, Weird Al Yankovic right?” 

“Ah! They informed you of who I am! Not fair.” 

“Actually I looked you up. I kind of wanted to know something about the people here this week. I am Gabrielle but most call me Gabby or Gabs.” 

“Most call me weird.” 

She smiled again and it felt a little odd. 

“How was the drive down?” he asked. 

“It was..interesting.” I said. 

“It was perfect, he says interesting I say perfect. Although I think my butt is sore was sitting so long.” 

I glanced back at her, pretty sure it wasn’t the sitting, but I didn’t say anything. Taylor just glared at me and Al, well he smiled. 

“I understand. So, we were just waiting on you two. I’m crashing.” 

“You didn’t have to wait but thank you, get some sleep.” 

He disappeared down a hallway to the right and Taylor lead us to a room on the left. Our room was the biggest one and had a private bathroom which she loved because the tub was huge. Taylor didn’t hang around long before he was going to bed as well. 

“So, any idea who is here?” 

“Al is obviously, Sean Tillman will be here Monday and Al leaves Tuesday, then the others should be around. We invited 12 total, Carrick and Austin will be today. Most will be actually.” 

“Okay, I’ll unpack us tomorrow. You need sleep.” 

“I need a shower.” 

She smiled. “That can be arranged.” 

“You cannot be serious.” 

“I’m referring to just a shower buttercup.” 

We did take a shower and she loved the multi function of the shower head because it was close to the house but they had awesome water pressure. She however did lock the bedroom door, which I didn’t find weird considering she really hadn’t met anyone here but the few she knew well. She hopped onto the bed because it was tall. 

“You want to actually admit the whole sex in the car was intended and planned?” 

She looked at me. “Now why would I do that?” 

“Come on, you had to buy the little vibrating dildo thing. I know I didn’t.” 

“Actually, I didn’t buy it. Heather gave it to me as a wedding present for the times when you are on the road and just not home.” 

“I am sure she knows you don’t use them.” 

“I told her that, she said I had to keep it. When I finally agreed to go I considered it. Really, sex wasn’t the intention. It really was just me.” 

Yet she smiled and that little seductive glance. I pulled her to me quickly and kissed her. 

“I think your idea was awesome but really, the next time you want to warm up for me, make it so I can watch and not worry about wrecking or those damn stripes on the road!” 

She kissed me, got a little closer. “Like I said…pick a day this week. I’m sure that while you will be busy and I won’t interfere, least not too much, that you’ll have some time. If not, then when we get home.” 

“How about we just plan for home, ‘cause I’d love to see that on the bed at home when no one can interrupt us.” 

Her hand moved down my side. “Are you sure you wanna wait that long?” 

I kissed her. “I’m positive.” 

I flipped the lamp off and neither of us were awake much longer, it was a long day and lots of driving, god help me on the ride home if she opted to repeat today!


	5. Fool's Day

POV: Zac / Gabby 

Word Count: 3195 

February 18, 2009 

I thought Gabby would be bored to tears like Stella and Nicole, quite the opposite occurred. She and Al seemed to mesh really well, he was funny and that was good for her. Sean Tillman and Gabby actually wrote a song together and he recorded it with others last night. She was good about not just butting in, if a group was working she would be respectful toward them. She and Imani didn’t quite hit it off, of course Imani put her hands on me and that was about all it took for Gabby to despise her. I really didn’t think she was that jealous of others. 

She’d drawn a few things since we arrived but it really was too cold for her to be outside long at a time, so I often found her sitting by the big bay windows, she’d also gotten reading done having finally gotten through Twilight, Stella would be proud. We were split into groups early and mine was currently recording the song having busted out the lyrics in record time. 

“Zac! Where the hell is your wife?” Austin asked. 

I glanced at the door. “I have no idea Austin, she’s either still asleep or she’s curled up in some corner.” 

Carrick looked at me and then turned my head slightly to the right and Gabby waved from the corner of the couch. 

“I’m right here, I’ve been sitting here for like two hours. You guys have just been really focused. What do you need Austin?” 

“You have to come see who just arrived.” 

“I thought everyone was here.” 

“Well, they are but I invited some friends I met a while back.” 

Curious I followed Gabby to the front and I could tell by the radiate smile the two men standing there talking to Isaac were people she’d wanted to meet. Austin smiled at me, because I’d kind of wanted to meet them too. 

David Draiman and Mike Wengren, the lead singer and drummer from Disturbed. I paused wondering how Austin even remotely knew these men, but the fact that Gabby was just standing there said she was a big fan and evidently never met them. 

“Hi, I’m Zac. I didn’t expect either of you.” 

“Austin had a mutual friend give us a ring, we’re doing a concert here this weekend. He said that we had a fan that would be here and we really needed to meet her.” 

Austin put his arm around her shoulders. “This is Gabriella, Zac’s wife. I don’t think there’s a song she doesn’t know by you guys.” 

“Surely there are a few.” Mike said. 

Gabby just shook her head. “He got me your new album for Christmas.” 

“You know the words?” David asked. 

“I know them but I know the drum parts too.” 

“I’ve been tortured with that album, not that I mind either. I’m a fan of the music as well.” I said. 

“Can’t really say we’re a fan of Hanson, but we have heard of the things and this is a great idea here.” 

I rather knew they weren’t, mad respect that they had even heard anything we’d done and I was sure it was courtesy before showing up. 

“Where’s the others?” Austin asked. 

“They chose not to come with us.” 

Gabby was drawn into a conversation with them about the new album, apparently Stricken is still her top four but Indestructible was her new favorite. I’d heard her playing that one a few times myself. They had a long conversation and I’d eventually left her there with them to finish our recording, but when they came in after we were done I was confused. 

“They don’t believe I can play it.” She stated. 

Boy would they be surprised, she had the CD and asked if the engineer could separate the drums and remove them completely. It took him a few moments to use the CD to complete that task and then she moved into the room with them, I stayed here behind the glass because this was something she should do. I think she blew their minds because neither could believe she knew the song so well. 

Added, she’d only listened to the song, she’s never seen the sheet music. They must have been super impressed by her because before they left they asked for a contact e-mail and twenty minutes after they left I found front row tickets and backstage passes to the show Saturday, tickets for everyone but the backstage pass was for she and I only. 

“Spill it Austin, you don’t listen to heavy metal.” 

He smiled. “A little blue haired birdie used me as a contact.” 

“Blue haired birdie name Sierra?” 

He nodded. “She doesn’t know them personally but through a friend she use to play with. She was buying her tickets anyway but I guess she doesn’t need them now.” 

“Nope.” 

I sent Sierra a thank you message and informed her she didn’t have to buy the tickets, that the band members had provided them for free along with backstage passes. 

**_WHAT the fuck did she do to get backstage passes?! I’ve tried for YEARS!_ **

_Hahah, she’s Gabriella. She played for them without a backing track and nailed it. I guess it impressed them!_

**_Ugh! I knew I should have come… Anyways – don’t tell her I set it up. Just let her think Austin did. Lol_ **

I looked at her smiling, beaming, texting Abby to tell her and probably Sierra too. 

_Not a problem, thank you. I enjoyed that shock too._

I got a smiley in return and then we got busy again, Gabby spent a long time texting back and forth with whoever she was speaking too. I even saw her post the picture they’d taken with her. 

“Hey! BonFire tonight!” Isaac called. 

“That’s tonight?” I asked. 

“Yep! Gabby…I need your assistance since he’s busy.” 

Her smile spread. “I’ll get my jacket.” 

She was up and gone in moments and Carrick and Austin laughed. Imani just looked confused. 

“She’s a pyromaniac like Zac.” Carrick said. 

“She hates me, no idea why.” She said. 

“Because you touched me with her there, but she doesn’t hate you. I’ve explained we’re all just friends here.” 

“Worth a chance to speak to her again?” 

“I’d try. Can’t be too bad.” 

She got up and came to stand beside me. “She doesn’t like Jerry or John, that’s for sure.” 

“Why do you say that? She’s pretty much gotten along with everyone.” 

“Not them. She was drawing and they must have bugged her too much, she told them both to leave her alone. I think maybe John hit on her because I swear she shoved that ring in his face.” 

“He asked for her number, she told him to ask you.” Austin said. 

“Aw, he must not want it that bad. He’s not asked me.” 

“I think…he’d be stupid to ask you for your wife’s number.” Carrick said. 

“Not gonna lie, it won’t be that smart of a move.” 

“So, what’s next?” 

“We have lunch, I’m starving.” 

We went to the kitchen to fix ourselves something for lunch and John and Jerry came in, I couldn’t resist. 

“Not gonna ask me for Gabby’s number John?” 

He got a bag of chips and a Pepsi and then looked at me. “Do I look suicidal to you?” 

“No.” I said. 

“Then no, I’m not. I wasn’t aware she was your wife until she told me to ask you. I recall that play fight we had years ago where you stomped my ass. Pretty sure you’ve gotten stronger since then and for her, I can imagine the beating I’d get.” 

“You could always ask her ex-best friend. But, careful…she broke his nose with a right hook.” 

“Oh, I believe you. But, damn you for asking first, she was fucking hot as hell while playing.” 

“Oh, I’m aware of that.” 

Taylor came in with a few others and they were apparently fixing dinner for everyone as they were getting a list together and then Taylor and Adam were headed to the store. Since my group was done early I called Taylor to see what I could do, and we got tasked with making sure we had drinks. 

Gabby and Isaac came in about 5, both shivering and seeking heat. 

“Bonfire is built.” Isaac said. 

“How short did you make it Mr. safety?” Jerry asked. 

“I didn’t build it, I left that to the expert there who managed to build some fire stack taller than me.” 

Gabby just smiled, pyro that she was I expected nothing less. 

“But, I gotta change pants because I totally slipped on some snow and busted my ass on the ground.” She said. 

“Hope it didn’t hurt.” Jerry said. 

“Eh, it wasn’t bad. I’ve had far worse done.” 

Yeah, everyone in the room looked at me. “What? She never said I did anything.” 

“You guys should know better, Mr. Vanilla wouldn’t leave a mark if he had it his way.” 

I shrugged. “I’ve gotten better what can I say.” 

She just smiled and walked out, sure enough the entire back of the jeans had mud on them. I gave her a few minutes before I followed, who cared what they thought. 

**-Gabby-**

I was pretty sure he’d follow me, so I went ahead and changed. I did rinse the pants out just so they wouldn’t stain but he was sitting on the bed when I came out. 

“Far worse huh?” 

“Not by you.” 

“I didn’t marry you to abuse you.” 

I slipped between his knees easily and kissed him. “Sometimes I don’t mind.” 

“I do though, even if you don’t.” 

“Did you arrange for the little shocker?” 

“Nope, that was all Austin. I didn’t even know they were showing up until they did.” 

“I’ll thank Sierra when we get back then, because Austin’s never even mentioned them and I’m sure he didn’t set that up.” 

He simply smiled at me and kissed me, must say I liked that response. 

“No bad calls?” 

I shrugged. “Scarlet sent a message after I posted the picture, asked me who I fucked for that. I told her you. I should have said Sierra.” 

“None of their business.” 

“So, Taylor said he was doing burgers. Ike and I set up the grill in a pretty good spot. After that we can set fire to the wood and have a good old fashion campfire song going.” 

“Jerry and John didn’t bother you did they?” 

“Nope. John asked for the number but I told him to ask you, he didn’t did he?” 

“Nope. He won’t either. There just not use to our wives being here.” 

I laughed. “They are not use to you being married, period.” 

“That they’re not. Just wanted to make sure they didn’t bother you. Imani seems to think you hate her, little bit of a strong reaction there.” 

“I just didn’t like the way she was touchy feely, but I’ll talk to her.” 

“I guess I should go help, I heard Taylor’s voice.” 

“I’m going to change shirts and then I’ll be back out.” 

He kissed me again and I let him up. I really didn’t want to worry him here, there was plenty of play and goofing off, but for the most part everyone was really working. Writing songs, writing music and even recording. It wouldn’t be good to have him worry if I left. Not that I really needed too, I’d been here a few times and didn’t find much interesting but the mountains and I’d gone up there yesterday. 

The bad texts hadn’t all been about the picture with the two band members. One had been an e-mail I received as Simon had seen and read the People magazine article and he was not happy. I’d gotten an e-mail initially with a bunch of put downs and negative thoughts, nothing overt or threatening. But, that email he seemed to not believe the wedding was real. 

The second e-mail, just a few hours later, was much worse. He was furious. Simon hadn’t ever indicated that marriage was his goal, in fact he hated that idea of being tied to one person. Yet, clearly it was a cardinal sin to him for me to marry someone else. Aside from the marriage he was furious about the disk being turned over to the police, he was getting a lot of heat from both his dealers and suppliers, because most were being raided and warrants served. Some had even been arrested. 

Yet the e-mail had seemed non-threatening until the end, evidently Max had told him about the miscarriage, that seemed to escalate his fury to a whole new level. The e-mail turns to flat out threats. I had a week to leave Zac and come to him, seven days to do the right thing and come home. He never said what would happen but it was clear that depending on how he felt, it may not be me he comes after. 

I’d forwarded the e-mail to Detective Mabis and Myers, but it was an e-mail and while it was Simon’s account they’d have to prove it before charges were filed, but they would add it. I hadn’t told Zac about the e-mail yet because what would Simon do? I finally changed my shirts and headed to the front. 

“What can I do Chef Taylor?” 

He smiled. “I’m giving you slicing duty, I know you rock those quickly.” 

“That I do.” 

It took a few moments to find the ingredients and then get to peeling and chopping. 

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Imani said. 

I hadn’t even realized the shirt was that low. “Yeah, I have a locket and key.” 

“Nice, is it something I can better see?” 

“Not with all these dudes here.” 

I got my phone and showed her the picture though, because Zac had taken it when the key had healed. 

“Nice, the key doesn’t look like it fits.” 

“It’s not the key to the locket, that one goes to another one.” 

“Key to his heart perhaps?” 

I simply smiled because no one knew Zac even had one. He’d been careful and the only person that ever sees him topless is me. We ended up talking as she made a potato salad. It was pleasant and nice, the guys were all outside around the grill. So we had the whole kitchen to move around and get things done. I had the onions, tomatoes, lettuce, and other things fixed for the burgers including having cheese ready. We opted to sit inside and eat though and I know I was over eating but his burgers were as good as Zac’s! 

Once we were done eating three of the guys volunteered to clean up and the rest of us chatted there until they were done and then we headed outside. I let Zac set that pile on fire and it had ten foot flames. They were awesome! 

Carrick brought the guitar and the guys had a bit of a singing jamboree, Zac did Marshmallow Lover as I toasted a few. Eating the gooey sticky candy as soon as it was done enough. Isaac actually made a smores to die for but eventually I was feeling stuffed and couldn’t eat anything else. 

“Do you not sing?” John asked. 

He was looking at me and I just smiled. “I don’t want to put the rest of you to shame.” 

“Little arrogant there aren’t you?” 

“She had a good singing voice, pretty good at heavy metal rock stuff.” Isaac said. 

He glanced at Isaac and then me. “Do you listen to anything besides that?” 

“Yeah, I listen to a wide variety but that genre is my favorite.” 

“Why not play something?” 

I glanced around. “There aren’t any drums out here and I’m not setting them up and taking them back in.” 

He was sufficiently distracted and the snowball that hit him squarely in the side of the head was thrown by Zac. That devolved a friendly chatting and goofing off into a snowball fight. Which Hanson won and I rather stayed dry. Although, Zac hadn’t fared so well and his entire shirt was soaked, he was standing near the flames when Taylor brushed over the shirt, muttering dirt but then he looked confused. 

“That’s not dirt.” 

Zac pulled the shirt away before anyone else noticed and Taylor didn’t say anything. He went inside and changed and came back in a darker t-shirt. I moved to his lap, which was a good spot. I felt his lips on my ear, warm air over my cold ear. 

“When were you going to tell me about Simon’s e-mail?” 

Shit! I must have left it open. “When you weren’t busy here.” 

“Baby, that’s a little more than just insults. That’s more serious.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I sent the email to the detectives, nothing they can do unless they can prove he sent it.” 

“Well, it matters to us because he made a threat Gabby.” 

“And you’ll what? Lock me in the studio? Lock me in the apartment? I can’t be bullet proof everywhere I go.” 

“No, but it’s nice to be aware of what’s going on. Don’t tempt me on the locking you in the apartment, more specifically the bedroom, on the bed.” 

I giggled. “Naked of course?” 

“Of course.” 

“So, we’ll alert everyone and let them know he’s not totally happy.” 

“I’m about to freeze out here, the fire is dying down.” 

“Let’s head inside then.” 

We did go inside and I got a cup of hot tea and sat down, but Taylor and Isaac came up. 

“What did you do?” Taylor asked. 

“Um..you must be more specific.” Zac said. 

“The non-moving things on your chest. Come on Zac, I saw it outside.” 

He looked at me and then them. “It’s a tattoo.” 

“It’s a what?” Isaac asked. 

“I got a tattoo, I’ve had it since November actually. Um, she gave me the key to hers and I drew my heart and she added the key to hers.” 

“You have one?” Taylor asked. 

“I have a locket in a place you can’t see, I drew it for the artist but I never drew the key. Not until November. I told him he didn’t have too but it was his choice.” 

He showed them quickly before anyone else came inside. 

“I drew the heart and a key, she took my key and I took hers. It’s not like I go topless often.” 

“Least it has meaning.” Isaac said. 

“Very personal meaning, yeah. I just felt that it was the right thing to do.” 

“We can’t see yours at all?” Isaac asked. 

I used the picture he’d taken to show them, because I wasn’t about to raise or lower a shirt here. Once their curiosity was squashed we headed down to the bedroom to head to bed. It was early but he’d been up late several days and up early, so extra rest wouldn’t hurt. Taylor and Isaac went back outside to spend a few more hours with the others and to make sure the fire was put out properly. 

I was pleased with the time alone here, just cuddling and sleeping.


	6. Notes

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3171 

February 23, 2009 

We had to drive back home yesterday, leaving much earlier and while I did consider being very mean coming home as well, it was daylight and it was much more of a risk of being caught. We did get to talk about the houses and other things though. 

The rest of Fool’s Banquet had been a blast. There was sledding on Friday after another snow and then another bonfire where Zac got to play in the snow and got to set fire to stuff, he was excited. The other individuals that were present were nice and I really liked how funny Al was. Imani and I really didn’t have that much in common, but I did talk to her more. 

The Disturbed concert had been phenomenal! Aside from getting to watch the show in the front row, I’d also gotten to meet the whole band and Mike let me sit down and play his drums. Followed by playing drums with the band, while he watched. It was awesome and I was beyond happy. So much that I got them to shout out to Sierra on my twitter as a thank you. 

Yet, despite the long drive yesterday we were at the studio early, they wanted to work on plans for the tour and for the member’s EP which they were debating about recording during the members event this year. I really hadn’t wanted to stay at the apartment so I came in with a canvas and the things I’d need and set about using a picture Taylor had taken during the cruise as inspiration for a sunset over a lake. I could hear them in the room beside me talking about the EP. 

Sierra called about eleven. 

“What’s up?” 

“Really? You get to meet them and play and get them to shout out to me? Fucking hell that was awesome.” 

“Did you finally get the e-mail?” 

“I did. I was almost to California.” 

“California? What are you doing there?” 

“Well, I kind of live there but Heather wants me to move back home, so I am. I have to come out and pack though and take care of business here.” 

“So, are you and Heather an item?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. But, I really haven’t been happy in California for a while. My dreams are admirable but there barely getting me by. I was looking into some programs around town and she said she’d help me.” 

“Are you sure that’s what you want though? I’ve never seen you as a..corporate person.” 

“Oh hell no, not corporate. I’m thinking more along music teacher or something, not like corporation. I think I’d be good with that, but I’m not a hundred percent yet, so once I get back and settled then I’ll determine where to go from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan, are you staying with Heather?” 

“I’ll be at the big house but I’ll have it mostly to myself. Without a clear idea of what we are, I don’t want to move in with her and I know you don’t have the room.” 

“Not yet anyway, we’re looking around town actually. We saw some places before we left but they were either very small surrounded by houses or the right lot size but the house was either too big or way too expensive.” 

“What? You don’t like big things?” 

“Funny, I like some things big but we don’t need a house with ten thousand square feet or with 18 rooms.” 

“Not unless you want a huge family.” 

“Negative on that shit.” 

“Well, I’m sure the right place is out there somewhere.” 

“Hopefully. How long will you be in California?” 

“Couple of weeks, I’m going to cut off everything but lights and water, then I have to clean up really good. Pack everything which I’m going to go through some of it, I can’t wear some things and I really have too many shoes. I figure two weeks for packing and making sure I have all my stuff and then a week to load the U-Haul, drive out. I have basically until the middle of March.” 

“You can do it.” 

“I hope so! I should be fine I have Carrick and Austin who said they’d help me load the furniture, which really isn’t much.” 

“That’s a good thing then, there good guys. I’m sure I can compel three men here to help unload if needed.” 

“Say what?” Zac asked. 

I giggled and she laughed. “And here I thought he never listened to you. I was just calling to say thank you and let you know what was up.” 

“Uh..Sierra..Be careful while you’re there please.” 

She was quiet for several minutes. “Why?” 

“Simon sent me an e-mail last Monday, pretty threatening this time but I got the idea he wasn’t aiming solely at me. If he wants to hurt me then he will go after people I love and care about. You’re one of those people and you’re there alone, so be careful.” 

“Please, I dare that asshole to come near me I will drop kick his ass with my stilettos.” 

“Of which I have no doubt, but it’s not just him. I’ll forward the e-mail and include pics of them all.” 

“Thanks. You be safe there.” 

“I will.” 

“I’ll call you later I just arrived and I’m talking major fucking sleep time.” 

“Okay, sleep well.” 

I hung-up. “Why are you compelling us?!” Zac asked. 

“Sierra is moving back here, she may need some people to help unload.” 

“Ahh, makes sense. Lunchtime, you staying or going?” 

“Staying, bring back whatever from wherever.” 

“Okay, if Max shows, don’t let him in.” 

“Not a chance in hell I’m letting anyone in.” 

He smiled and they left. I went back to painting the lake portion of the picture, making sure the colors of the water were good before I began to reflect the sunset above it, they got back just as I finished it and laid it to dry. 

“That is awesome.” Taylor said. 

“Needs to dry.” 

“It’ll dry here. We brought lunch come, eat.” 

I made sure the painting was stable and then went to eat with them, they had gone across town which accounted for why we were eating together versus me eating with them watching. It was pleasant to have lunch with them and be normal for a change. 

“Oh hey you have a package here.” Isaac said. 

I was guessing he was talking to Taylor or Zac, but it was me he sat the little box down in front of. I was confused for a moment but then seen it really was addressed to me. 

“Um…whose it from?” 

“No idea, there’s no return address.” Isaac said. 

I eyed the box, questioning who would send anything here to me, but curiosity overcame me and I undid the brown tape holding the two pieces tightly together. Inside the box was a small swan figurine, it looked like glass, it was super cute and the quality of the item was top notch, under that was a pink rose the stem cut very short to fit in the box and then a sheet of paper. I sat the two items out and unfolded the paper. 

Once Upon a time something happened to me… 

It was the sweetest thing that ever could be… 

A fantasy, A dream come true! 

It was the day I met you. 

I smiled and looked at Zac. “What did I do for you to have this sent to me? Love the little swan it’s quite perfect.” 

“Um…I didn’t send that to you. That’s not my handwriting, for once I am completely innocent in that. But, damn I wish I had thought of it.” 

“Taylor? Isaac?” 

“The little figurine maybe but not that type of note.” Taylor said. 

I reread it and it really did have the semblance of liking someone, but if it wasn’t Zac I wondered who it was? I asked Sierra and Abby, both denied it. 

“Could Max be playing head games?” Zac asked. 

“He wouldn’t send anything like this, it wouldn’t be here either. He’d send it to the house.” 

“Well, since it was mailed to the studio it could be some fan. I mean, they know you come in with us and even if they don’t they know Zac’s your husband and he’d get the package here.” 

“I guess. The figure is cute.” 

Zac smiled. “Like little figures do you?” 

“Eh, sometimes. I have a bad habit of throwing them.” 

“Let’s leave that here then.” 

I giggled. “Not a problem.” 

I got up and put the little swan in the painting room, it would add something kind of personal to the room. I checked the drawing and found it to be perfectly dry so I went ahead and signed and then dated the back. Debbie said dates were important for value. Because it was still early I went ahead and set up another canvas but I wasn’t entirely sure what to draw. What was inside my head was an imagine of Taylor but Debbie had said those would sell easily to any fan, but I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to go that route. If I drew one now, they would want more and more. I wanted something different and that Swan was there, so I went with it. Just began to paint. I was deep into painting an up close Swan when I heard Taylor’s voice, he sounded frightened and scared. I laid the paints down and walked to the control room, could see him standing on the other side. Isaac was sitting there confused. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, he ignored a few calls but finally stepped out.” 

When he hung up he came rushing in. “I gotta go.” 

“Why? What is going on?” Isaac asked. 

“Stella’s at the emergency room, the bookstore caught on fire and she was trapped in the back. It was a fucking miracle that her employee told the firemen she was inside. Shawn said she wasn’t critical but she was asking for me.” 

He was gone before anyone could ask any more questions, yet all I could think about was the last line of his e-mail. 

_I will tear your fantasy world apart, break the walls, tear apart everything you hold dear to you. I will destroy your life and then I will take your life. Seven fucking days Gabriella. Seven days or I start tearing things apart._

“I wanna go to the bookstore. She’ll want someone to take pictures.” 

“Gabby.” Zac said. 

“We need to go.” 

He held his hands up and got his keys. “Isaac can you go make sure Taylor is okay? We’ll meet you there.” 

“Yeah. I’ll lock up too.” 

We left the studio and it was a rather quick drive to the bookstore but there wasn’t anything left to photograph. Her bookstore was on the end and everything was gone but the bricks. Detective Myers was standing nearby and I walked to him. 

“What happened?” 

“Fire department is suspecting a gas line, pretty much blew the entire end off. The owner was lucky to get out.” 

“Are they sure?” 

He nodded. “Why are you here?” 

“The owner is about to be my sister in law.” 

I turned and walked away went to the car. This couldn’t be him, why would Simon go after Stella?! She and I were close but not like Sierra or Abby. Shit! Abby! 

I called her number until she answered. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I was in class. What’s wrong?” 

“Stella’s bookstore blew up and I just..I needed to know you were okay.” 

“Oh god, is she okay? I’m fine.” 

“She’s at the hospital, we’re going there next.” 

“Let me know how she is, but I’m okay.” 

I hung up and Zac was looking at me utterly confused. “You cannot think this was Simon, this is extreme.” 

“Yeah, just odd timing I guess. The detective said gas line.” 

We headed to the hospital where Isaac was waiting. “He’s back there with her.” 

“We figured, has he sent you any update?” 

“No.” 

We sat down and before long her mother, father, and sister were here. There wasn’t much we could do but wait and Taylor came out with Shawn about 5. 

“She’s okay. There was minor burns that should heal fine. Her hair will be a little shorter too, but not much. She’s shook up obviously.” 

“Did she know what happened?” Her mother asked. 

“She said she was in the stock room checking on a book for a customer, she heard the alarm go off and moments later she heard the explosion. She was sealed in the room in the back, she couldn’t get out for the door and the heat. She said she screamed for help and finally a fireman broke through the door and got her. The rest of the bookstore went up went fast.” 

“We went by, there’s nothing left.” Zac said. 

_I will tear your fantasy world apart, break the walls, tear apart everything you hold dear to you._

I couldn’t say it was my fault with her whole family here. Taylor had clearly been crying, her sister was hysterical, her father had tried to reach her brother who was in Iran. I just kept silent, but Taylor let us go back to see her two at a time, taking her family first and then we went back. He remained with Ike. 

She was awake and looked okay, her hair was only a few inches shorter, a bandage around her arm was the only indication of a problem. 

“I’m glad your okay.” I said. 

“Me too. It was super scary! To be trapped in that room.” 

“We went by, the detective said a gas line maybe.” 

“Sure sounded like something. I’m just glad my laptop is at home and I can file the insurance when they get me the report. It’s going to be really hard though.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll all help you.” 

“You are so sweet but some things can’t be replaced. I had antique books in the back, rare ones and there probably destroyed now. Oh man! Scarlet’s request for an original book had come in today, I doubt I’ll ever find her number or the book again.” 

I swallowed. “Scarlet?” 

“I think her last name was Smith or something, it was pretty generic. She came in Friday and asked about a first edition book, I found it in Oklahoma City and went and got it Sunday. I called and left a message but she hadn’t picked it up yet. She wasn’t like my normal clients.” 

There were a lot of Smith’s, could be anyone really. “Did she have a vine tattoo?” 

“Yeah she did actually, I recall asking about it because it looked realistic and all. It was cool, lead up to this black rose which was hidden on her shoulder. She browsed and left with books on gothic construction. It was weird.” 

“Stella, did she have anyone with her?” 

“Not that I seen, why?” 

“Did anyone odd come in today? Anyone gothic looking?” 

“I didn’t see but possible, Angela may know. Why are you asking Gabriella?” 

“She sounds like someone I know, she isn’t very nice. I was wondering if maybe robbery was her motive or something.” 

“Oh…I didn’t think of that. I don’t keep a lot of cash on the premise though.” 

“That’s good. Our time is nearly up, we’re going to let Ike come back and I know Tay is staying with you.” 

She smiled. “He said he wasn’t going nowhere.” 

“Sounds like Taylor, you get rest and get better. I’ll tell Shawn to take good care of you.” 

“He’s a darling! He called Taylor because I didn’t have my phone and I was hysterical that he’d hear about the explosion and freak out.” 

“Understandable. You get better.” 

We went back to the front, Shawn said it was unlikely they’d keep her overnight but we told Taylor if they changed their mind to call us and we’d bring dinner and clean clothes. Zac was very quiet until we were in the car. 

“Scarlet has vine tattoos?” 

“Yeah, they go all the way up her arm and then across her back, there is a black rose on her back.” 

“Do you remember the picture Damien sent you during the tour, some girl handing me a keycard?” 

“I do.” 

“It was her. The girl had a vine tattoo. She had black hair and she told me she knew I was married, she said she could take me places I’ve never been.” 

“Yeah, she can with any assortment of drug. I don’t like this Zac, it’s too…coincidental. Scarlet shows up and then the place blows? That’s just…why would he go after her? I’m closer to Abby and Sierra.” 

“You should call the detective. Tell him about Scarlet and your theory.” 

I did call him and while he listened I wasn’t sure he listened well enough to actually remember my concern, ruling the bookstore arson would also complicate her getting the insurance money she deserved but ruling it accidental means they can’t file any charges against them nor would they look for proof. I asked him about telling Taylor and while he originally said no, he ended up calling him, because if they did find evidence of arson then they’d want to know why. I just didn’t understand why Stella had been his first target, Zac opted to fix dinner for us as they were sending Stella home and she was going with Tay. 

I sat quietly at the counter thinking and then it hit me. 

“She was vulnerable.” 

“What?” Zac asked. 

“Of everyone that he could have targeted, Stella was vulnerable. Sierra is in California, Abby’s at the campus surrounded by others, Nicole is at the hospital most of the time with cameras and let’s be real, Simon isn’t stupid enough to try to do anything at the hospital, same for Shawn and Grace, there both there. Taylor and Isaac are with us at the studio which is mostly brick and no gas lines there. Stella was the easiest person to get too.” 

“I’m just not convinced this was Simon Gabby. Why do something but not give you any concrete proof of it? You cannot realistically say he did anything to cause that. If it was a gas line it could have blown at anytime, with or without her there.” 

He sounded legit there and he had a point, gas lines could leak for days before a single spark ignites them. Most gas is also odorless and colorless, so Stella wouldn’t have known about it. More, if the leak was outside. Anything could have caused a leak outside. The building was on the end and parking was beside the building also, someone could have backed up and hit it. 

I accepted that reason, it made sense and really, Simon was mad at me, he wouldn’t go after them, he’d go after Zac. 

It took way longer for me to shut my brain off and fall asleep than normal.


	7. Feeling Blah

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 3563 

March 2, 2009 

Stella was doing very well but she it was hard seeing her break down when she finally saw the little that was left to her bookstore. The fire investigators ruled it an accidental explosion, resulting from a broken pipe outside the building, the fumes had finally backed up the line to the furnace inside where a spark ignited it. Causing the blow up, I wasn’t entirely convinced that Simon had absolutely nothing to do with this. But, the explanation made sense to me and Stella while concerned about Scarlet also accepted the reason, so I didn’t dwell. She and Taylor were dealing with the insurance people today and Isaac and Nicole were finalizing their cake designs, flowers, and other details so we called the realtor to see if he had anything he could show us. 

We agreed to meet him early but the first three houses of the morning were like the last two. The lot size was perfect but the houses were expensively done and therefore the price was above our target budget. We stopped for lunch about 11:30 and the man talked and ate through lunch. He talked to other clients besides us, made plans for a lunch tomorrow, and somehow ate what he ordered and had like three glasses of sweet tea. That explained his hyperness! 

He then diverted us to a subdivision near Hawthorne Park, the actual house was on West Matthew Street on the end. The lot size was small and I could see multiple neighbors on both sides. 

“This was built kind of recent, three bedrooms single floor. There is no garage but you are literally steps to the park right there. Perfect for animals or children later on.” 

The inside was nice but it was very small. Under 1500 square feet and it was also very dated, but the price point was right near our budget so it wouldn’t give much room for updates right away. Not to mention I could wave to the neighbors from one of the bedroom windows. The next house was close by on West Rollins Street, it actually had a decent lot. Single story house with a covered three space car port, it kind of obscured the front of the house but it was already fenced in. It was another three bedroom, small place and while the neighbors weren’t in sneezing distance it was still closer than we wanted. 

He seemed frustrated with us and finally seemed to listen, but the next house he took us too was around Philbrook. 

“Zac, there’s no point in us getting out of the car here.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“I can tell you this is out of our range.” 

He looked at the house but got out anyway, so I got out and followed him to the front door. Granted it had plenty of room, very nice house, but the price tag was over three million. 

“Did we not give you our budget?” 

“Ma’am, your husband is well known and I am sure the budget you set is more conservative but he seems to like the more glamour.” 

“The budget I set is the one he set, just because his name is known does not mean you have the right to ignore what we are asking you for. The house is very nice but 16 thousand square foot is way the fuck too much for two people. Now, either you get off your ass and follow our fucking budget or we can find someone else.” 

He seemed shocked and just stood there, acted like he didn’t hear me and when he turned to Zac and asked if he’d like a formal look around I blinked. Had he totally ignored me on purpose? Zac looked at me and shook his head. 

“No, I think we’re done. My wife has a point, the budget was set between us and you have consistently showed us places we either can’t afford or they are in areas we don’t want. I think we’re done here. Thank you for your time but we’ll find another realtor.” 

“This place is perfect.” 

“No it’s not. It’s too big, it’s too much.” 

I followed Zac out and we left, not really giving him much time to counter argue with either of us, he called the realtor’s office and he requested someone else contact us by the end of the week. 

“So…we have the afternoon.” 

“With nothing to do...we could break out some games.” 

He was about to reply when my phone rang and it was Julian, so I answered. 

“Hey, it’s been a few weeks.” 

“I’m sorry! I knew you were busy with honeymoons and magazines. But, I was wondering if could come over a bit? Talk and catch up, you can meet my step-daughter. Who has asked me numerous times to meet you.” 

“I’m with Zac right now, I mean I can drop him off at home.” 

“No required, if he doesn’t mind being around a fan. Really Gabby, I think she’ll know who your married too when she sees you. Because she has the magazine and made me watch the interview a few times.” 

“How avid of a fan is she?” 

“She’s not obsessive or anything but there could be some excitement and stuff.” 

I looked at Zac and he nodded, changed directions and I told her we were on our way. It didn’t long before we were parked and knocking and she let us in with a warm smile and the house smelled very familiar. 

“Cinnamon. You made sugar cookies.” 

She just smiled. “I wasn’t sure if they were still your favorite. I just took a chance.” 

“They are still my favorite.” 

She retrieved the tray of cookies, which were fresh from the oven and got milk, reminded me of the weekends when she and I made cookies. Reminded me what it was like to be happy then. 

“Chloe should be home in an hour or so, she’ll ride the bus. It would give us a little time to talk and not be so rushed.” 

“How old is Chloe?” 

“Just turned sixteen in February. His son Caleb just turned 21 in January. Caleb’s son Aaron will be three in June.” 

“I was wondering who and I figured the grandson was pretty young given the toys.” 

“He’s a doll, she picked him up early though for a routine appointment.” 

“The house feels the same, even if it’s not the same one.” 

“Travis and I lived there for a year before we moved. The neighbors were just…they never…” 

“They didn’t understand how you could live with him without knowing what he done.” 

“Yeah. Pretty much. Honestly, I don’t see how I did either. How are you really?” 

I giggled and ate a cookie. “I’m pretty fucked up. But it’s not entirely Jacob’s fault.” 

Zac kind of chocked on his bite, but recovered quickly. She just kind of stared at me. 

“Therapy has helped Julian, it really has. When I left I was pretty bad, I didn’t really have any direction or motivation to do anything. I missed Shawn, I didn’t understand why he left me there and it felt like he left me with Jacob. I told Shawn what he was doing but he didn’t believe me. Jacob said you wouldn’t. He didn’t get bad until I was over fourteen.” 

“Why then?” 

I picked up another cookie. “He saw me and Max, I guess that made it okay for him to move on.” 

“The neighbor?” 

“Yeah. I don’t talk to him anymore though. Really, it wasn’t just Jacob, it wasn’t just Shawn, it was a combination of everything. It was last year when I started therapy, there was a point where I understood that I wasn’t okay. I was only okay with Simon because he was so controlling that anything else was wrong.” 

“After you left he seemed moody, paranoid even. I should have known when he pushed for another adoption, a girl only. I just thought he missed having you, I guess I was right in some sense. I really wanted to believe that she was the first. The police originally thought she was, but then others came forward. Neighborhood children, ten and eleven years old.” 

“I never knew about them.” 

“He confessed to you.” 

I looked at her. “Shawn said he wasn’t charged with me.” 

“He wasn’t formally, but part of his deal was that he admit to anyone he’d hurt. He named you.” 

“Least he’s in jail.” 

“His release is later this year, I can’t remember when.” 

I blinked. “This year?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hopefully he’s learned his lesson.” 

“I agree. So, how did you two meet anyway?” 

Zac smiled. “My brothers hired her as the roadie for the tour in 2007. They put her in the bunk above me and I went to say no to that, thinking they’d hired a guy. I was pretty much done after September. I couldn’t get her out of my thoughts, so eventually I asked.” 

“Best job I ever took.” 

“Seems like you did good. I can’t deny I approve of him.” 

I smiled. “I kind of do too.” 

“So, aside from all the bad stuff. What’s been going on? Shawn said you were drawing again.” 

We spent another thirty minutes discussing what we’d been up to in general and my artwork and Zac’s too. She seemed happy to know and she did ask about the therapy which I was still attending but not three times a week. She requested we stay for dinner before Chloe got home and we agreed. Chloe arrived at 4. 

“Julian! There is a strange car in the yard.” 

She walked past the door at first but I saw her back up slowly and look into the living room. 

“Hi.” I said. 

Zac just waved and she just stood there. 

“You’re…and you’re….JULIAN!” 

She came from the back with another tray of cookies. “It’s okay Chloe.” 

“But..he’s..she’s…you…” 

Julian sat the cookies down in front of us and I swiped a fresh hot one from the top, Zac just sighed. “You are ruining your dinner.” 

“Have you tasted these?” 

He swiped another one. “Yes, unfortunately.” 

Julian was explaining to Chloe why we were here, she finally came in much calmer than she was before and sat down where Julian was. 

“I can’t believe you are here in my living room.” 

“Cookie?” 

She snagged two and nibbled lightly on them, clearly nervous. 

“You don’t have to be nervous Chloe, it’s okay. Julian said you were a fan, how long have you been?” 

“Well, I was four when they came out originally and I’ve pretty much always loved the music. Daddy told me a lot that I always seemed happy when they were on. Over the years I got older and more of a fan of everything. But, Hanson has remained the top one.” 

“We appreciate that very much.” Zac said. 

“Where are the other two?” 

“Isaac is with Nicole planning their wedding and Taylor is with Stella, she had a fire at her bookstore and needed to handle some business. We were house hunting and she fired the realtor.” Zac said. 

“That was Stella’s bookstore that burned down?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh no! I loved going there with my friends, she had a great atmosphere for just studying and reading. I’ll miss that place.” 

“She did say she may reopen, it depends on the building manager too.” 

“That would be awesome. She was so sweet. I knew she was dating Taylor, I’d seen some pictures before but that’s his private life.” 

“You aren’t like most fans that I’ve met.” 

She smiled. “I remember seeing the things they said and done. I must say that having a sister that is bad ass is kind of awesome.” 

Sister? That kind of confused but Julian smiled. 

“Biologically neither of you are mine, but you’re my daughters anyway. I know you really never wanted another sibling but tough. You got two more.” 

“Shawn know about this?” 

“Shawn?” Chloe asked. 

“Shawn is my older brother, he and I were adopted at the same time.” 

“I think I saw a picture of you with him. I think it was the zoo.” 

“Yeah he had to save me from the big bad peacock. Those are super sneaky birds.” 

“I don’t like them either, they are super pretty but they freak me out.” 

“See Zac, I’m not the only one.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

We talked about the music, what she liked, she was disappointed that she wasn’t at the wedding but since I shared some other pictures she was fine. She understood the reason they didn’t bring her. She was respectful, well mannered, so nice and we fixed dinner leaving poor Zac alone with her for an hour. But, she was nice and they had a good conversation about video games and school subjects. 

Travis arrived home and we got to talk some more and just kind of enjoy the afternoon. We had dinner with them. 

“Chloe do you have homework? I know you want to visit but you should do that.” 

“I do but it’s the dreaded math.” 

I giggled. “Math was my best subject, let me see it.” 

I really expected something more complicated but even Zac was rather amazed that I was able to explain to her how to solve the problem the right way and help her memorize how to solve them easier. 

“You always were smart, I couldn’t believe the adoption agency when they showed me your grades. All the more reason I should have seen it. Are you still able to draw from memory?” 

“I am, it’s improved actually. I can draw Zac from memory in virtually any position or pose I want.” 

He groaned knowing full well most of those were nudes poses, but I could add clothes if I had too. 

“What about Isaac and Taylor?” Chloe asked. 

“I can Taylor um, not as easily as Zac. Isaac is my trouble subject, I can’t quite get his eyes right but I am getting there.” 

Chloe smiled and I asked her for a sheet of printer paper, which she gladly handed over. I noticed her binder had a picture of Hanson on it, clearly she was unashamed to show her fan status. 

“Is that your favorite picture?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“You finish your studies, I’ll handle this.” 

Zac smiled and shook his head and while she finished her homework I created a new picture for her binder. I finished after she did and while she marveled at the picture, I looked over her homework right quick, clearing her. I signed her picture and she immediately placed it there. 

“I so want to brag, but is this suppose to be a secret thing? I mean they didn’t mention where they went or whose wedding. I don’t want to brag and then…” 

I smiled and looked at Zac, who smiled as well. 

“You can tell people but they may not believe you. Although, more than welcome for a picture.” 

Julian was nice enough to take it for her, putting her between us. She wasn’t quick to post it though, she had some other homework and while he and I talked to Travis and Julian a bit more she finished up her studies and then got herself ready for bed. 

“She’s a good kid.” Travis said. 

“She’s been super sweet all afternoon, I’m not use to that in fans! It’s so weird.” 

“My son is still enrolled for a few more years, he wants to go career. We did tell him about you two and he was interested in meeting you but he’s not here right now.” 

“That’s fine, when does he get another break?” 

“Not for a bit, but he has one tour left and they’re going to station him close by but maybe out of state. I will miss Aaron is they move out of state. But, I understand.” 

“We’re you in the military?” 

“Navy, spent twenty years serving and retired at 38. Now, I just do some local security, it’s a good job and pays good.” 

“How did you two meet?” Zac asked. 

“Julian and I met in 2002 at Jacob’s trial. I was there to assist in security, fresh out of the Navy. We met in June and in 2004 we got married in June, on the 5 th. She told me about you and Shawn and how you’d both had left. Caleb was a little skeptical but he warmed up and so did Chloe. We usually split custody but she moved to the city and Chloe wanted to finish her schooling here. All of her friends are here and she loved this city. We agreed to let her finish school and she visits often and usually for the summer.” 

“Shawn didn’t tell me anything about you, just that she asked.” 

“He came around a bit but not often.” 

“Shawn never really accepted new parents, he was defiant and never called us mom and dad, always our first names. But, I understood because he was older when you were taken.” 

Chloe was up-stairs showering and getting changed so I felt safe asking. “Did you have any knowledge or idea what happened before you took us? Do you know what happened when we were taken?” 

She straightened up and that told me she knew something, usually meant she didn’t think I should know about it. But she sighed. 

“I keep telling myself that you’re too young, but truth is you’re not. We asked the lady who handled the case what caused the two of you to be taken, she said you were thirteen months at the time. I also wanted to know about the past foster homes because it’s always a good idea to know.” 

I waited and felt Zac’s hand on my back. 

“They told us about the spiders and what happened, about them splitting you up initially, warned us that wasn’t wise. But they skirted the reason until I pressed it. The lady said that Shawn missed three days of school and they couldn’t reach your parents at all, so they had officers do a well check. They arrived at the home around three, are you sure you want to know this?” 

“Yes. Shawn has told me some but I am sure his memory of that event isn’t that great.” 

“The officers found the house to be a mess, dirty dishes all over the place, dirty clothes, just dirty. It smelled horrible. The report said that you were in a play pen area, in the living room. You were crying when they entered the house, Shawn was trying to give you a bottle of soured milk and you wouldn’t take it. He was in there with you, your parents were passed out in the bedroom, there was drug paraphernalia everywhere.” 

“What else?” 

She was quiet and I looked at her. “Julian, I am not a baby anymore. I’m not a little kid. I want to know the truth. Shawn remembers taking care of me but I can see it in his eyes too, he’s not telling me everything.” 

“It’s not a pretty story Gabriella. Shawn was only five when you were taken. He told the officers he gave you bottles and tried to change you. The lady told me a search of the home revealed that Shawn had outfits because of school, ten total. You had four suits and no shoes. Most of those were dirty because they had no diapers in the house at all. Officers were appalled and it made them sick that they had gone on this binge and completely ignored you and him. Neighbors reported they hardly saw you at all and when they did it was Shawn watching you.” 

“What happen to them?” 

“I didn’t know until I met Travis, I asked him to look it up. They were arrested on multiple charges of child cruelty, child neglect, the DEA wanted to file attempted murder charges because neither of you were at a decent weight. You spent several days in the hospital with Shawn. It’s when they learned you were allergic to penicillin and amoxicillin. They were convicted because no one in their right mind would not convict. They got three years and probation, but I never met them.” 

“Shawn said he found them, they didn’t remember me.” 

Travis looked at me. “They didn’t want another baby, you weren’t planned or expected. I read the trial transcripts and he used that as an excuse. Neither of them truly wanted either of you. But as we’ve told Shawn and now you, we do want you. I wish that I’d been the man that adopted you and not Jacob. I would have never hurt you. No child deserves what he done.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Chloe came down to say she was going to bed, said her goodnights to us all and headed to bed. Zac and I called it a night too and headed home. 

“Why did you ask her about that?” 

“I asked Dr. Cortez if it was wise for me to learn what occurred, Shawn had mentioned a lot and her account coincides. But, I knew Julian would know more. Jacob often told me no one ever wanted me, including my parents. I guess he wasn’t lying about them but he was about the no one ever part.” 

“I’ll always want you.” 

I smiled at him, but we both chose bed because they were going in early tomorrow.


	8. Fixer Upper

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3322 

March 7, 2009; Saturday 

A new realtor had called us Thursday and Gabby had talked to her for over an hour about the issues we had with the old one and then what we were looking for and our budget. She set up a meeting for today to discuss things with us both in person, so we got up and had breakfast and was at the office at 10. Kelly was a tall blonde and Gabby didn’t seemed phased and honestly, she did nothing for me. Added, she was married. Kelly had us wait a few minutes before we sat down in a small office. 

“So, I looked over his notes and they don’t match mine, I think he really ignored the budget aspect and showed you what he wanted to get rid of or what he could get the most money for. He will be talked to by the owner. I have reviewed local listings, there is a slight issue.” 

“What is the issue?” I asked. 

“You want land and house and your budget doesn’t allow for the house to be turnkey.” 

“What do you mean? He never showed us land without a turnkey.” 

“He didn’t?” 

“No. The houses on the larger lots were mostly newer and expensively done. The houses on the smaller lots were a bit older.” 

She appeared thoughtful for a bit. “Are you open to a house that needs to be fixed up? If the budget is right?” 

“Define fixed up.” I said. 

“I don’t mean like complete remodel, I mean maybe some cosmetic things, paint, floors, nothing extensive. There are a lot of good size properties with houses that need to be just updated.” 

I looked at Gabby. “As long as it wouldn’t be some very extensive project, I think we could handle that.” 

“Okay, do you have time today to see several different properties? I promise right now they won’t exceed the budget and if a listing does I will inform you up front.” 

“I think we can handle that.” 

She did have two places that were above budget, but not by much we saw them first and neither of us really liked the area or the house. So, we tried a few more in that area in budget but the houses weren’t big enough, so she moved to something larger. There was one that was top end of the budget but the house was good and the property was good, the house however did need some major upgrading which neither of us wanted to really deal with. 

We took a break near lunch because she did have another client to meet with today, she left several fliers with us for various places and as we had lunch we looked at them. 

“Cross this out, it actually says it needs extensive work done.” 

I flipped it over. “This one looks promising. It’s not too big, has plenty of rooms.” 

“Really Zac? Six bedrooms?” 

I just smiled. “I’m trying here!” 

“Four is big enough. This one isn’t bad, it’s four bedrooms, doesn’t state any major issues.” 

We went back and forth and by the time she called we had four houses we definitely wanted to see. She met us at the first one, which the property was huge and expansive but when she said fixer upper, a total overhaul wasn’t what we wanted to do. The layout was awkward, the foundation had cracks and that was never good. The second house was about the same, not as bad but the location was kind of bad. 

We went to the north east corner of Tulsa on North 41 st West Avenue, the property was over ten acres and the driveway was long and well protected from the road. There was an attached garage and we parked in front of it. 

“The outside looks better.” 

“It does, I like the color of the siding.” 

The outside had impressed us both but stepping inside was a different story. 

“This is a prime example of a fixer upper, we done an inspection and it’s structurally sound but the damage is inside. The previous owners were foreclosed on and they did a lot of damage inside the house.” 

“I can tell.” Gabby said. 

There were broken windows everywhere, glass all over the floor, the carpet smelled horrible, the counters in the kitchen were destroyed and the rest of the house was no better. 

“I do like the layout, one floor and it’s big enough that if we needed, we could expand.” 

“I agree but this is a massive undertaking for remodeling. You said the structure was fine? The roof is also fine?” I asked. 

“Yes. The roof is fine.” 

“You mentioned one more house in this area? One we didn’t get a listing on?” 

“Yes, I actually got the listing not long ago. It’s a four bedroom on West Apache, about half a mile from here. I have no idea the condition of the house, we haven’t yet seen it. I do know it’s a fixer.” 

“Can we see that one?” Gabby asked. 

“Sure.” 

She was right, the drive to that house was super quick and I think I fell in love with the outside. There was rock on the bottom followed by dark siding, three car garage which would be perfect for extra storage or if we do get a second vehicle. The outside was very nice, the landscaping was a bit iffy. 

“The outside looks like it needs some minor updating.” Gabby said. 

“Yeah, not bad.” 

The porch was nice the front door opened up to a small foyer with a powder room right by the door. 

“That’s a bit weird.” Gabby said. 

“Most people would enter through the garage, but this is nice when you really gotta go.” She said. 

“I agree. What’s this?” 

She opened a door to a small area, nice, bright and airy. We surmised it was a study or something. The open concept we liked presented in the kitchen, dining, and family room. The space was huge and the fireplace was a good focal point for the family room. There was a guest suite on the ground floor with a full bathroom and a private patio. 

“That would be nice if we had guests, Sierra or Abby anyone in your family. They would be downstairs away from us and in a private area.” 

“I agree, this is nice.” 

We headed up-stairs and found two bedrooms, a full bathroom, a large master suite with a nice size closet and our perfect shower and tub combination. There was also a huge bonus room, which could potentially be split into two more very small bedrooms or one larger one. 

“Do you know what their asking?” 

“Hundred and fifty.” She said. 

She stepped outside to answer a call and left us upstairs in the little hallway. 

“I like the layout here too, the other house has a bit better layout but only because there are no stairs.” 

“I kind of don’t mind the stairs, the other house had very small rooms, these are bigger and the owners bathroom is huge.” 

“But the tile in the bathrooms are horrible. That black and white combination makes my eyes cross.” 

“The price point gives us fifty thousand to make changes.” 

We took another tour, slower really looking at the layout and what it could be. We liked the carpet up-stairs, it was clean, a nice tan color that would go well with whatever we chose. The tile was something neither of us liked and the carpet in the master bedroom was another issue with us, but new tile wasn’t that bad. Downstairs the floors were in great condition, hardwood floors and besides some sanding and a new stain they wouldn’t need replacing. We spent an hour talking about both houses before she came back inside. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think we want to make an offer on this one.” I said. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. We do like the other house but the renovation costs there would be more and more time. We have tour later this year and it’s going to be a busy summer. Added, our lease is up in June. We can’t really do an extensive renovation. This place would require little changes, mostly paint and tile.” 

“Let’s get back to the office and we’ll fill out papers.” 

We left the house and headed back to the realtors office where we spent several hours filling out papers, answering questions and doing the boring stuff. Luckily the bank I used was still open so we went there and filled out a bunch of papers also. We wouldn’t know for a few days if the loans were approved and if the offer was accepted, we actually came in a little under the asking. We got home around five, where we fixed dinner and sat down to eat. 

“You seemed to be handling the aspect of buying a house very well.” 

“Don’t let that fool you, I’m fucking terrified.” 

“You don’t have to be.” 

“Everything we’ve looked at was big and open. But I like the one we chose, I think it’s the right one.” 

“I do too. You’ll be fine Gabby, it’ll be home once we get moved in and settled.” 

“Yeah. Can we really accomplish that by June?” 

“Sure. Worse case we stay with my parents for a little bit. They won’t mind.” 

Since she cooked dinner, I chose to clean up the kitchen. She was doing something in the bedroom, I wasn’t even sure what. I finished up the kitchen and went to the bedroom but the door was locked. 

“Gabby?” 

“I knew you’d be finish before me. Give me a few more minutes.” 

I stood at the door confused and completely unsure of what she was doing. Because whatever she had planned clearly involved the bedroom, not that I minded that at all, I went ahead and turned the lights off and then waited. So when she said close my eyes I did, knowing she’d check first. I let her guide me blindfolded to a chair I hadn’t even noticed was missing. 

“What did you do?” 

I felt her lips against my cheek. “Well, you love the pictures Newton took, you can’t deny that. But, each time you view them you get this far away look as well. Almost like you’d have rather be the person taking them.” 

“I do love them but I wish he hadn’t taken them.” 

She put something in my hand and it only took a few moments to realize it was a camera. I swallowed, not having any idea what her plan was. She’d moved behind me. 

“You can open your eyes.” 

I did and she’d positioned the chair on the side of the bed, sitting back far enough that I could see the entire bed. She’s changed the sheets to white, which had to be new because I didn’t own white sheets. 

“New sheets? When did you get this?” 

“Wednesday when I went to the store.” 

She then came around and stood in front of me. “When I picked this up too.” 

“Um…wow?” 

She was wearing simple clear top no heels with a black bow over her foot, and a peacock designed corset top with the cleavage I so loved and a black bottom, that was super short. Black gloves and a peacock head clip. 

“I thought you hated peacocks?” 

“It was the prettiest one I saw, what do you think?” 

She did a spin and the back barely covered her ass and the suit zipped up the back. There was even a black choker around her neck, her hair was down and slightly curled. There were little feather pieces extending off the top. 

“I love it.” 

“So Mr. Photography man, what do you want me to do?” 

I stared at her for a moment. “None of these are going to be tweeted are they?” 

“Only if you do it, otherwise they’ll be like the others, kept in private little areas.” 

“You’ll do whatever I ask?” 

“Yes, unless that is you want me to do some pretzel move or hang from the ceiling, within reason.” 

“Wait right here.” 

I got up and went to the closet coming back with the black box which we kept all of the more adult things in, including the handcuffs and other things, I sat it down by the chair. 

“You said to give you a day, but I couldn’t. I can now.” 

She smiled. “Sneaky but effective. But, can you photograph and watch at the same time? You clearly couldn’t drive and watch.” 

“I can.” 

She started with just poses, sometimes I got full body shots other times the facial ones, they were coming out very nicely and if I thought she looked sexy normally, this was a whole new level, she seemed to know the exact poses that were subtle but sexy, the right ways to move and the right facial expressions to execute sex appeal without being nude. 

I have to admit that being the person on the other side of the camera was a relief, I didn’t mind any of these pictures and especially not when she started taking things off. The choker was first, followed by the gloves which were great to photograph. The way her hands traveled over her skin, was sensual and perfect. Capturing little moments like the hands traveling or the way she looked. 

The panties sliding down her legs was a very erotic moment, she moved slow intentionally. I found that those few poses without anything covering her was different. She’d even shaved completely which she rarely did. Although, I did have to assist with the zipper part of the suit. Which she made a show of taking off as well. 

“You’re doing very well for this.” 

“The camera is helping.” 

She smiled and positioned herself so that I had the best view in the house. Fully naked wife and I could see everything, yeah not the camera really did much there. I got several shots of her hands just moving, several of her hands as they massaged a breast or rolled a nipple between her fingers. Fuck this was so much different than the car. 

I got up close images and she completely ignored that I was even there. When her hands moved down I captured that too, but again she was ignoring that I was there. I moved the chair closer to the bed, to watch her and I understood why she liked watching me. I could pick up on subtle changes that I didn’t normally see. Those new sights weren’t doing anything to help me control my own arousal. 

Such as the flushed color of her chest and neck, the way she sounded without my own heavy breathing was nice. The way her breast did swell the more aroused she was. Even changes south that I’d never noticed like the darkening color from the increased blood flow. Her fingers were just circling the clit, occasionally rubbing down. I really wasn’t sure how she’d feel if I got very up close pictures, I hadn’t seen any that Newton had taken but I wasn’t him. She did look at me a little confused but didn’t stop rubbing in circles. This view was causing an erection for sure. 

The images I captured were so close up and I captured the picture the first time her finger dipped in and that moan was low and gravely. It was several times before her finger seemed to be glistening and then she was moving to two. 

“You are so hot when you do that.” 

She responded with a moan and increased her pace some. I wasn’t focused on pictures at the moment, there was just a time to really enjoy what she was doing. It was after she reached three that I got a few more shots but then she moved to her knees which nearly made me faint. I couldn’t quite hide the erection anymore, I was straining against the fabric of my underwear and pants. 

“You know you can…join anytime.” 

“You’re doing quite well on your own.” 

“Don’t make me beg you.” 

Well, put that way who was I to deny? It took moments to get rid of my clothes and she was already in a good position. Probably on purpose and it really didn’t occur to me for several minutes that the camera was there. I’m going with that being my best idea ever, because that would be very suitable for private porn. I don’t think she even heard the camera and she surely didn’t notice until I moved her to her back, but she didn’t seem mad in fact she took some herself and I was certain they were of me in many positions. 

By the time we were just staring at the ceiling, trying to breathe normally it was well after midnight. She finally sat up. 

“I think you do very well with a camera.” 

“I had a good subject.” 

“I’m going for water, do you want any?” 

“Please.” 

She got up and I wouldn’t mention the slight difference in her walk there but when she came back she looked concerned. 

“What is it?” 

“Isaac has called me a dozen times, he’s also called you.” 

She tossed me my phone and he had called several times so I called him back, I hadn’t even heard mine or hers. 

“It’s about time! Where the hell have you been?” 

“Calm down Ike, I’m at home with Gabby. What’s up?” 

“I was calling to tell you that your wife might be right.” 

“About? Why are you even up this late?” 

“I’m at Nicole’s place with the police.” 

“Police? What happen?” 

“She worked a double today and when she got home she found her apartment door open. She nudged the door some and called the police and then me. Someone broke into her apartment, they destroyed everything in her apartment.” 

“Is she okay?” 

“She is fine physically, she’s just upset. They destroyed things that can’t be replaced.” 

“Why did you think Gabby was right?” 

“The 8x10 of her and Nicole from the wedding, it was on the wall, with a knife through Gabby.” 

Gabby asked me what happened and her eyes got wide. “Is Nicole there?” 

“She is. I can hear her.” 

“Have Ike hand her the phone.” 

I did and she asked about a wedding dress and then frowned. She hung up the phone though. 

“What is it?” 

“Her wedding dress was there, it belonged to her Mom and she was wearing it.” 

“Did they..?” 

“They tore it to shreds, it can’t be saved. She said she would have to buy one now and she doesn’t know if she has time.” 

“I’m sure she’ll find one Gabby.” 

I pulled her to me and kissed her. “Don’t fret about it, she’ll figure it out and you’ll be okay. He’s talking to the police and he’ll tell them about Simon.” 

“Why would he go after her? Why Stella? Assuming he is responsible for that.” 

“I don’t know Gabby.” 

“I’ll talk with the detectives tomorrow and tell them that I really think it’s him. I can’t be sure, but I really feel like he is responsible.” 

“Okay, meantime Isaac is taking care of her and we’ll see what we can do tomorrow when the police release her apartment.” 

She handed me the bottle of water and we then settled down for the night. I could easily deny Stella’s bookstore, it had a realistic explanation and it fit. However, Nicole had lived there for a long time and that area had little crime, the fact that someone broke in and destroyed things instead of taking them made me question the motive. Especially the knifed picture, the shredded dress and I hope she could find one she’s happy with. Gabby actually fell asleep pretty quickly but I mulled over her words about him until I fell asleep. 


	9. Gut Feeling

POV: Gabby

Word Count:3265 

March 9, 2009 

We were at the studio on time but Isaac was leaving early to meet Nicole for the apartment. Everything had been destroyed so all she could do was clean it out and start over. Given they were moving in together shortly anyway, she just decided to go ahead and move. She would take the next few weeks and go through the apartment for anything salvageable. She and her mother were devastated that the dress was beyond repair, but Elaine was willing to get them both in for an emergency dress selection. I wasn’t necessarily disappointed that she hadn’t asked, but she and Stella were both going. 

We were expecting a call from the bank today to let us know if the paperwork went through, but I got an early morning call from Debbie, apparently she had clients that wanted to speak to me about a commissioned piece. They would be at the gallery at 10 so I agreed to meet her. I was glad I dressed nicely this morning. I decided that I would walk because it wasn’t that far and they were going to cram as much as they could into the morning since they would miss Ike for the afternoon. 

I left the studio about 9:30, using the alley to head down to the street, where I walked up to Gunthrie Green and then down to the gallery. She let me inside quickly. 

“You didn’t have to walk!” 

“It’s not a problem, I was at the studio anyway, it’s a few blocks. It got me moving and not sitting all day.” 

“They have yet to arrive, they should be within the next few minutes.” 

“Okay, are the paintings still doing well?” 

“Yes. Your husband set up the automatic deposit which is so much easier. I did a deposit on Friday to you.” 

“Okay, I didn’t know he set that up. Do you need some more? I can work on them this week.” 

“They are selling very well, normally within weeks of being posted. The medium size one seems to go quicker, so you could put more effort into that size. But the individuals I am having you meet this time aren’t looking for a canvas.” 

“What are they looking for?” 

“Something a lot bigger.” 

“Okay.” 

We waited another five minutes before Sidney and Gale Brooks came into the main doors, they were in their 30’s and lived in the area where that million dollar house was. They were dressed very nicely and had this happy vibe about them. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, this is Gabriella. She’s the artist to the painting you purchased last week.” 

They shook my hand and we exchanged greetings. 

“I really expected you to be much older.” She said. 

“I get that a lot really.” 

“We purchased the sunset over the lake canvas, the attention to details were superb.” He said. 

“Thank you.” 

“Is there a private place we can speak Debbie?” 

“Yes, follow me.” 

We all followed her to a conference room but Debbie didn’t stay, she instead left us alone. 

“Debbie mentioned you weren’t looking for a canvas, may I ask what you are looking for?” 

“The subject is kind of sensitive but we are expecting triplets very soon, um we used a surrogate for reasons we will not discuss.” 

“Mr. Brooks the reason you used a surrogate is none of my business. Congratulations on the triplets though, that has to be exciting.” 

She smiled. “We’ve tried for years, eventually going this route, we didn’t expect three but that is fine. We will take them all. Added, three girls.” 

I was amazed that he seemed proud of that. “Daughters, very nice. What exactly are you looking for from me though?” 

“We would like a custom nursery, something no one else has, something very unique.” 

I swallowed not expecting that reply. I really hadn’t ever considered a nursery design, but I could do that. 

“Did you have any specific theme?” 

“We’ve talked about that for months actually, my wife wants something very girl like Cinderella or something, I was more timeless and endearing like a farm scene or something tranquil.” 

“Will they be sharing a nursery?” 

“Yes. The room is very large.” 

She handed me photographs of the room, which was enormous, the room had tan carpet and was empty. The walls were plain white and they even had the curtains down. These were clearly taken after the room was emptied. 

“Mrs. Brooks, did you have a specific character or specific look in mind?” 

“I’ve always loved snow white, it was my absolute favorite Disney movie and it still is. I however would not want the evil aspects of the movie, the queen or the step-mom, the castle. But the forestry scenes I believe fit well with Sidney’s view of tranquil.” 

“It really does lend itself well to that frame. Were you looking to do the entire room?” 

“Ideally, yes. We’d like a room no one else has.” 

“Do you have plans for the where the furniture will sit?” 

“We do.” She said. 

“So I understand your wanting the entire room painted with a theme, which is yet set in stone, and you’d like something no one else has?” 

“Yes. Money is no issue, but we are on a bit of a time crunch, um the due date is June but she could deliver really anytime before that. Ideally we would like to have this completed before May.” 

It was a huge project and I really had no idea what to charge. 

“How often would I have access to this room?” 

“Anytime. My husband works during the day but I am usually home. We do have a few days where no one will be available, but it’s entirely possible we could have someone be there when you are. As far as time frame for the day, anytime really. I am usually awake before six am, but I do go to bed about 9.” 

“Not a problem, I wouldn’t want to be there very late at night, it’s intrusive and about the only time I see my husband.” 

“Oh? You’re married?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Two years in November.” 

“Who is your husband?” he asked. 

“Zachary Hanson, he co-owns a studio just up the road with his brothers.” 

“Ah, we are familiar with them. Hometown boys.” 

“Is there any way that I can come by today to get measurements of the room?” 

“Yes. We have several errands to run but we can call you when we’re headed home. We can also give you a better idea then exactly what theme and you’ll be able to see where things can go.” 

“Perfect. I will also have a price for you then.” 

“That’s fine, again money is not an issue. We’ve seen several paintings and your attention to details are really what we like. We’ve also seen some portraits so we knew if a princess was to be done you’d execute them in the way we like.” She smiled. 

I smiled. “Thank you.” 

We exchanged information and she gave me an approximate time of three, which would be perfect because that’s about when they were knocking off today, so Zac could come with me. They headed out and I spoke with Debbie about potential pricing guides. I then headed back to the studio, this time I cut across the road and headed toward the hotel, intending to just cut across the lot. I was walking behind Caz’s, admiring the large paintings here and thinking about what the design could be when I heard my name. 

I turned and Max was coming up from the hotel area. 

“Gabby.” 

“What do you want Max?” 

“I want to talk to you, without fearing that your husband or brother will attack me.” 

His nose still looked off a bit and there was a plastic wrap around his arm, to stabilize the arm. 

“You know he only did that because of what you were saying.” 

“I can’t believe he got away with it.” 

“Yeah, well, he was here with me when you were attacked.” 

He paused and maybe considered his next words. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“I thought I told you to forget about me? If nothing else your broken nose should have been the clue to ignore me from now on. So, what do you want because I don’t have all day to stand here. I have to get back so I can go over some plans and then go to a clients house.” 

“He your pimp now?” 

“Not even dignifying that question with an answer. Speak or get out of my way.” 

“You need to come back to him Gabriella. He’s not happy. Come on, you know it’s him.” 

“Are you admitting that Simon is behind the fire and the break in?” 

“I never said that but you know who did it. Just come with me, I’ll take you back and you’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll be fine? Max get off that bullshit. If I wanted to be controlled by an asshole I’d have stayed with you. I have no desire to return to Simon, I don’t care what you think or what you believe.” 

I started to go by him, there was no point in arguing with him anymore but he grabbed my arm. 

“You are not listening. No one is giving you the choice Gabriella.” 

I looked at his arm around mine, which did hurt. “Take your hands off of me Maxwell. I have no problem breaking your nose again. I am a grown woman and I will say where I go and who I live with. Not you. Not Simon.” 

“Don’t make me hurt you Gabby. There was a time where I loved you but you aren’t making decisions very well right now. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.” 

“You don’t want too, but you have to? I guess Simon sent you to fix your mistake? Is he fucking you too? Is he threatening to cut you off from the money? You’re a grown fucking man, act like it. You don’t have to do a damn thing he says.” 

“Just come with me, peacefully.” 

“Let me go. I’m going back to the studio to discuss my clients request with my husband.” 

I never expected it, not until I was on the ground. The entire left side of my head hurt like hell. He’d actually punched me, which needless to say hurt a lot more than a slap. 

“You should really quite being a fucking bitch. Simple fucking request. Now I guess it’s the hard way.” 

I went to move and pain exploded on my side, very close to the surgery spot. Pretty sure he’d kicked me. I rolled away to protect the right side, because I did not want to cause any issues, even though I should be fully healed but the back shot is what caused the scream of pain. 

“Now, you are going to get your bitch ass up and come with me. Otherwise Simon’s paddle will be the least of your worries.” 

I was about to get up when I got another kick in the side, but then I heard him grunt which was weird. I could hear scuffling and turned to see if Zac had come after me. I was rather shocked to see Taylor standing over him, and Max’s nose was bleeding again. 

“You need to stay the hell away from her!” 

I saw him deliver a kick to the gut which doubled him over and then he was helping me up. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I’d advise you not be here Max, when Zac sees her face he’s going to be fucking pissed.” 

The walk back to the studio really didn’t take long. Taylor was coming to get me to pick up lunch and heard me. I guess I had guardians everywhere. But he was legit right, Zac was not happy when he saw me. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“Maxwell. No need Zac, he’s probably already gone.” 

He fretted over my face, which considering it looked pretty bad I couldn’t blame him. But, I was shocked he called the police and he filed a formal complaint, the officers even came out and talked to me and took pictures. I gathered Zac was tired of dealing with Max and honestly the charges may help him realize that I wasn’t Simon’s. 

“How did your meeting go?” 

“It went very well. They’re going to call when they are home so I can come see the room.” 

“The room?” he asked. 

“They want me to paint the nursery, there having triplets by surrogate. Three little girls.” 

“Damn.” Taylor said. 

“It’s a massive room though, I was coming back to talk to you about price and about time frame. They want it done by May and I’m not sure if I can.” 

He frowned as he looked at me. “I really hate that bastard, you know that right? Every time he’s around you he does something that hurts you.” 

“I know. He was sent to bring me back. I guess I should have filed a report the first time he hit me. Getting tired of people hitting me.” 

He kissed my forehead gently. “We’ll tend to the clients of yours and see what we can do. I’ll hate leaving you at their house.” 

“Honey, their house is secure.” 

“Speaking of house! The bank called and the loan was approved. We have to go sign the papers, which we can do because there’s nothing Tay and I can do without Ike.” 

“Really? That is awesome.” I gave him a big tight hug, the paperwork going through was a first step though, so I’d contain my giddy jumping for another time. 

“How is Nicole?” 

“Stressed, their wedding is so close and she has no dress now. But, Isaac said he was going to help her do whatever he can and I told him after you know what we can help too.” 

He didn’t want to say Taylor’s birthday party, because Taylor didn’t know about it. I agreed with him and since we could get to the bank now we went ahead and left. 

“Is your side okay?” 

“Yeah, just sore now. Much like my face. It’s not real bad is it?” 

“Your cheek is bruising.” 

“Least I can see!” 

The bank’s representative was a little concerned about my appearance and while we were there Mrs. Brooks called and I told her we’d be over once we were done. We got the papers signed and became official for the loan and contacted the realtors, but no news on if the offer was accepted yet. So, we headed on over to the Brooks. 

“How do you explain your face to them?” 

“The truth. An ex-friend hit me.” 

That was my exact story when she asked me what happened and they were super nice about it too. The room was up-stairs and it really was a huge room. 

“Wow.” Zac said. 

I had my tablet with me and I did a footprint of the floor with measurements, then asked where they were placing furniture, because the last thing you wanted was to have a crib or dresser in the way of the main character or one of the seven drafts. Or whatever they decided on. Once I was sure the layout for the room was right I asked about the specific look. 

“We talked while away and when we got home and I believe I agree with Gale. Snow White is her favorite movie of all time and I have no doubt that the girls will like it also. It’s whimsical, it’s playful, and as long as we don’t include the queen or a castle I think it can translate well with what I wanted also.” 

“Do you have any specific aspects you absolutely have to have?” 

“Definitely snow white and the seven dwarves. I would like the cottage to be included somehow.” 

“What color are the cribs?” 

“There white, plain and simple.” 

“Do you want the inside of the cottage or the outside?” 

“Outside, I want as much natural as possible.” He said. 

“Can you give me about twenty minutes to draw something up?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They stepped outside and with Zac’s help we sketched out a plan for the entire room. I did three walls, incorporating the cottage on the main wall between two cribs, some of the dwarves were dancing and having fun on the right side, Sleepy was actually asleep against a stump with animals around him, Snow white was on the left side sitting with a ton of animals, which translated to the whole room. But the wall behind us had the closet, I utilized the doors as the cottage doors and used the rest as the outside. On paper it looked awesome to us, but it was really up to them. They came back in and she was amazed I’d whipped it up. 

“Keep in mind that I just did little outlines, detailing would be much more once it’s painted.” 

We gave them time to talk it over and she asked for some minor changes, wanting to incorporate some Disney animals she liked from other movies and he wanted to add a bit more color, which was in the flowers. I gave them a price of twenty thousand and Zac felt for sure if I did five days a week I could do it in a month, maybe less. He even said he would come and assist with the wooded areas and large cottage. We agreed to start next Monday and they would have the floors covered for me, so they would be completely clear. It gave me a week to gather material, colors, and what I needed to complete the job. My first step was a scaled version of the final project which would help me know what colors to get and about how much. I also needed to get the right colors for Snow Whites clothes and the dwarves. 

“You’re going to be busy.” 

“Busy is good though, I mean it’s what I wanted to do anyway. Make people happy. Assuming they are happy with the finished product it could mean a lot more work like that and not just small and medium canvases.” 

“Do we get a personalized mural at our hopefully new house?” 

“Do you want one?” 

“I was kidding. But, if you want to do one I won’t object.” 

I smiled. “Maybe, we’ll see what happens.” 

“Heather still accommodating us this weekend?” 

“Yeah. Sierra should be in Friday. Stella has his cake ordered and Heather handled everything else. Invites, décor, everything. She’s got the bedrooms cleaned up too so if anyone gets too drunk to drive they have a safe place to crash.” 

“Are we getting that drunk?” 

“Duh? But I planned on staying anyway.” 

“Oh?” 

“One of the rooms has a stripper pole in it. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I brought something and showed off again.” 

“Only if I can bring a camera.” 

“Bring two. You did really good with those, think you got close a few times.” 

“Oh, I definitely got close.” 

“Okay, too long of a day. I think I want Tylenol and sleep.” 

“Hurting?” 

“It’s not bad, but it does hurt just a bit.” 

He kissed my cheek carefully. “Let’s hit the hay and if you get to hurting too bad we can visit the ER.” 

“It’s not bad, doesn’t feel like it’s anything major just soreness.” 

We got ready for bed and he did check and the bruising was extensive, it wouldn’t be gone by Saturday. Which, we weren’t using the pool so that was a plus. Sleep called me quickly and the Tylenol helped keep the pain away.


	10. Happy Birthday Taylor!

POV: Gabby / Zac 

Word Count: 3066 

March 14, 2009; Saturday 

Our offer was not accepted, so we countered with the full asking price and they accepted our offer on Friday. There was still a matter of the house inspection so we wouldn’t close for a few more weeks, but we were locked into the contract pending the inspection results. The Brooks had approved the design I showed them, a full render of the entire project on a larger scale. I started Monday and we were going to get the beginning material’s tomorrow, I was going to drop him off at the studio and then go there to start the beginning sketches. 

Today however was Taylor’s birthday and Heather was gracious enough to let us use the house for a party for him. But, we were responsible for cleaning and set up, so Zac and I went over really early and let ourselves in to make sure we had what we needed. Isaac and Nicole were in charge of getting the snacks and drinks, Zac and I went with the proteins and we had it all here already and prepped. 

“What time is Stella bringing Taylor?” he asked. 

“Four, everyone was told to arrive before 3:45.” 

He looked around the blank room and then called reinforcements in the names of Andrew, Jack, and Lucas. Sierra was up-stairs sleeping since she’d arrived early so I had the sound system on low. I was fixing hamburger patties and getting the chicken marinated. The early part of the day the boys put up balloons, streamers, and decorated while I busied myself in the kitchen. 

“Need any help?” Lucas asked. 

“I’ve got it. I’m just making some general snacks right now.” 

“Sure? You’re here all alone prepping everything it seems.” 

I was reprieved when Sierra came around with her hair flying everywhere and draped her arm over my shoulder. 

“Feed me and I’ll help you. Hey Lucas.” 

“Feed you? Pft.” 

“Hey, a sandwich is fine with me.” 

“You could fix it yourself.” Lucas said. 

Sierra raised an eyebrow at him. “Believe me I have the ability to do it myself. But you might want to back off me a bit, I’m a little cranky.” 

“It’s okay Lucas, I’ll work that sandwich off by making her clean up behind me. I got this, but Zac looks like he’s struggling to get those balloons to stay up.” 

He glanced over at Zac who was really trying and after a few seconds he went over to help. 

“That was weird.” Sierra said. 

“You sure you slept long enough?” 

“Not really, but I’ll be fine. So, what can I do?” 

“Ike and Nicole are due any minute, where are the chip trays and stuff?” 

“There in storage in the back, I’ll go get them.” 

She headed to the back and I made her a quick plate while she was gone, having it waiting when she came back. 

“Damn, I really was kidding!” 

“Eat, you’ll need it.” 

She hopped onto the counter and ate her plate. 

“You have make up on. Why?” 

I hadn’t told Sierra about Max yet, I was rather hoping to avoid that. But, I’d had to wear a heavy coat of foundation to cover the lingering bruises, and a shirt that covers my side. When I didn’t answer she leaned over. 

“Don’t make me ask Zac, you know he’ll tell me. Unless he’s the reason, which then his guilt will show. I really don’t want to stomp his ass at his brother’s party.” 

“It wasn’t Zac. He’s gotten much better at not leaving bruises.” 

“So, why are you wearing make up? You hate the stuff, least now.” 

“I was walking back Monday after meeting the Brooks and Max came. Apparently he was sent to get me and when I refused he hit me. Nothing broken or otherwise hurt just bruises.” 

“On your face?” 

“Left side and my sides.” 

Because she just stared at me I stepped away and listed the shirt, she just stared at the bruises that covered my side. 

“What the hell happened?” Lucas asked. 

I didn’t even realize he was there but the others looked up confused at his sudden loud outburst. I was rather shocked when he went after Zac. Not that he got close before Andrew and Jack were in his way. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are leaving bruises like that on her?” 

“You may want to back off Lucas, I didn’t do that. You clearly didn’t bother to give her time to answer.” 

“If you didn’t who the fuck did?” 

“Maxwell did Lucas, it wasn’t Zac. Guys, calm the hell down.” I said. 

He backed away from Jack and Andrew, hands up. “Who is Maxwell?” 

“He’s an ex-friend of mine. He came around Monday tried to get me to go back to the ex and I refused. I got hit for that and then he kicked me. Zac didn’t touch me, why the hell would you think it was him?” 

“He’s always with you.” 

“Not always. I have the ability to leave when I need too.” 

“Zac didn’t tell me about that.” 

Zac walked from the corner to me. “Because it wasn’t anyone’s business. We filed a police report and did what we could. You need to seriously evaluate what the hell you thought you were going to do.” 

“I just…” 

“You saw some bruises and thought Zac was beating her? You know better Lucas. He hasn’t hurt a woman ever.” Andrew said. 

He started to say something but stopped, a brief pause and then he seemed to lose the defensive posture. “You’re right.” 

“Of course I am. Now, what did this bastard do?” 

Zac explained to them what happen and Sierra listened too. Shaking her head. 

“Bastard. But, this is a party…so…we’re not lingering on the negative shit here.” She said. 

It wasn’t much longer before Isaac and Nicole arrived, which prompted them to help but Lucas stayed inside with me for some reason. 

“Was he a good friend of yours?” 

“Yeah, but I’d really rather not talk about it.” 

“He hurt you though. Did Zac at least stomp his ass?” 

I laid the butcher knife down and looked at him. “Taylor did because he was around. Zac was at the studio and wanted too. He has before. But, like I said. I’d rather not talk about it.” 

Isaac sat the bag of fruit down and kind of nudged Lucas out of the way. 

“Nicole insisted we have fruit trays…you don’t mind do you?” 

“Gee, is she helping cutting it up?” 

She sat the other bag down. “I am.” 

“Then by all means.” 

Once the bags were inside the guys went to finish decorations and set up, we stood in the kitchen and fixed trays of fruit, veggies, and sides for dinner. 

“I heard about your dress, are you okay?” Sierra asked. 

“I am. I was devastated but you know what..I loved the dress but I really didn’t like it that much. My mom is more devastated than I am but we go next week to choose another one.” 

“I’m sure she’ll be okay after a while.” 

“We saved the scrap pieces and my friend Julie is making something from the remnants.” 

I often forgot that Stella and Nicole had friends outside of me, which is probably why she hadn’t asked me to be in her wedding, even though Zac was. I caught myself staring at him outside, hanging streamers and putting up balloons. Sierra and Nicole were talking about the dress solutions and she said it was something they could keep. 

“Gabby?” Sierra asked. 

“Huh?” I asked. 

“You okay? You got quiet on us.” 

“Yeah. Just zoned out there for a moment.” 

We finished prep and got things set up, got the track listing set and then as people arrived greeted them. The more people that arrived the less antsy I felt. To say that Taylor wasn’t surprised would be an understatement. He was speechless for a full five minutes before he became the center of attention, perfect for him. 

“Did you set up the room?” Stella asked. 

“I had Sierra set it up, no problem she thinks I’m taking Zac there. Did you at least talk to him?” 

“Yes. He agreed as long as we set up safe words.” 

“The suit you asked for is on the bed, I hope I got the right size.” 

“I’m sure you did. Thank you so much for setting it up.” 

I giggled. “Don’t bother, I made sure your room is away from everyone else.” 

“Thank god.” 

Because Taylor was the birthday boy, Zac and Andrew handled the grilling of the items, making him stay away. Even though I saw flames higher than needed a few times. It felt like everywhere I went though, Lucas was nearby, but then again I felt like Jack was always there too, or Sierra, which hell she was basically following me. The party went on for hours but about ten I made my way down the hallway to the steps at the rear end, I needed to change for Zac’s little after party. 

**-Zac-**

I saw Gabriella when she headed down the hallway and smiled. I knew to come to the bedroom at eleven, so she was probably going to get ready. 

“You suddenly got happy.” Lucas said. 

“It happens when I see my wife quite often.” 

“Still can’t believe your married, taking time to adjust to that.” 

“We’ve been married over a year dude, adjust already!” 

“Where did she go anyway? She was headed down the hallway.” 

I smiled. “She’s got something planned for me tonight. Not sure what though.” 

“Lucky bastard.” Andrew said. 

“I am. I am.” 

“Abandon your brother’s birthday party to be with her, so bad.” 

“What can I say, I see Taylor every day of the week and I won’t get to see her much the next month or so, she’s painting a nursery for some people. Snow white theme, her drawing for it amazing.” 

“Does that not bother you? That she draws and you do too.” 

“Nope. I’ve considered offering some to members, but not sure if they’d even want them.” 

“Didn’t she give Taylor a canvas?” 

“She gave him a blank canvas and from my understanding Stella wants something kind of personal done. So, she will probably draw it once things settle and she and Stella have some time to decide what it will be.” 

“X-rated maybe?” Lucas asked. 

“Uh…if it is it’ll be Stella she draws not Taylor. She has said that unless it’s an accident she has no desire to see my brothers naked.” 

“What about others?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, clients.” 

“She’s not advertising nudes Lucas, so I doubt she would.” 

I moved around to find Taylor and tell him I was out, he rolled his eyes at me. 

“Don’t wake me up screaming.” 

I smiled and patted his back. “The same to you.” 

I then left him puzzled and texted Gabby to see where I was going, her reply was the third floor and all the way to the far right, away from Heather’s room. The trip to the room was quick but the room itself was dark. 

“Gabby?” 

I knew she was the only one in the room so when I was turned against the wall I didn’t freak out. 

“You’re late.” 

“I had to find Taylor, he was hiding.” 

I could feel her against my back, but felt her hands patting down my sides and then she was going down my legs, I was being patted down like a policeman would do, clearly though their hands wouldn’t do any grabbing of privates or of my ass. She then moved me to the chair where she sat me down and then brought my hands behind me, where she cuffed them. 

“Um…Gabby?” 

I felt warm air across my neck. “You were late, therefore you have to be punished for that. I’m sure you’ll be tortured enough not being able to move your hands. I promise, no one else is here.” 

I could vaguely hear the heels, the carpet padded them for the most part. I heard the door lock before a light came on above the silver pole that was attached to the floor and ceiling. She came from the left side and I just smiled a bit. She’d gone with a police officer’s outfit. 

“I borrowed it from Sierra.” 

“It’s fine. I kind of like the simplistic of it, nice little skirt, low cut. The handcuffs clearly fit as well. What’s the baton for?” 

She just smiled. “Haven’t decided.” 

I couldn’t do anything with my hands behind me, but watch her perform. Was it torture? Yes. Because I couldn’t adjust my pants or adjust my cock with my hands behind me, added anytime she got within arms distance I couldn’t reach out. I had to sit here and watch as she showed off the same stripper moves she had at the club last year, only this time she was removing clothes as well. Until the only thing she was wearing was those high heels. Only then did she come close to me, placing her foot in the seat extremely close to me. 

“You’ve been very quiet.” 

“You’re very mesmerizing.” 

“What do you want? More pole dancing, maybe using a different pole.” 

“You know I’d love that.” 

“But, do I want to let you up or do I just want to move you. So many decisions.” 

I followed her foot up, past the knees and thighs, past the waist and those bruises which I hated and to her face. 

“Do whatever you want.” 

Her foot moved and then she was straddling my lap, so mean considering she didn’t bother to undo the pants. She unbuttoned my over shirt and attacked my neck, quite literally. Not that I was really minding her lips being attached to my neck, but she paused when someone knocked on the door. I started to say something but she put her finger over my lips and shook her head. The knocking last a few moments before it got quiet and she kept kissing my neck, not letting me speak for some time. 

“No one knows what room I chose but me, Sierra, and Heather. They won’t come to this room.” 

She got up and thank god she was undoing the belt and thus going for the pants, which took assistance from me to get off. Freedom from the confines of my jeans felt nice. Her fingers on my thigh did as well, considering they were moving inward, straight to the balls. I never knew I liked that until she did so. Couldn’t deny when they moved to the base and up I wasn’t disappointed. 

That was until she stopped and that occurred several times, she’d work me up and then stop. The worst part was I couldn’t get my hands on her to move forward or stop her or anything. 

“Gabriella.” 

“What? You know you like this.” 

“I would like it more if you’d sit in my lap instead of kneeling on the floor.” 

I really didn’t expect her to follow that idea, but she did move, I pulled at the cuffs as my cock just sunk into her. 

“Better?” 

“Fuck, you could have undone these first.” 

“Not yet, I rather like having my own personal toy.” 

“I could be doing a lot more.” 

Her hands went into my hair and pulled slightly. “I like where you are.” 

Okay, I’d just sit here, it was a bit different not being able to do much but I could watch her as she rose and fell in a steady pace. All I could do was focus on those nipples that were so close to me or just enjoy it. Yet, I was close again when she got up completely. 

“Come on, this is just being mean.” 

She came back to the chair and kissed me. “I had to get the key. Is it still whatever I want?” 

“Yes.” 

She undid the handcuffs and that felt nice but she moved my arms slowly to make sure it didn’t hurt. 

“Do you remember the second time we had sex?” 

I moved her around and kissed her abdomen. “I do.” 

“I think I’d like that now.” 

It didn’t take long to acquire that position on the bed either, yet it was time to reverse the pattern. So instead of going straight to the sex part, I made use of my finger’s first. 

“Fuck, so mean.” 

I kissed her neck. “It’s not mean, it’s payback.” 

Even payback had its limits and I was really wanting more. If I was to be honest, I loved this position too. It was an intimate position, having her pulled so close to me, the ability to get my hands on her in ways I couldn’t when I was on top. The best part was just the closeness and it didn’t diminish what I felt or how it felt. It was always nice after orgasms to just hold her there, close to me. 

“Why this position?” 

She snuggled a little closer. “Because I know the next few weeks maybe quickies here and there, not going to have that downtime or extended time. Besides, I like being close to you.” 

I kissed her. “I can’t blame you on that one.” 

I laid here and held her before she kissed my nose. “Shower?” 

“Do we even have clean clothes here?” 

She giggled. “You underestimate me. Of course we have clean clothes here. Bag is by the door.” 

“When did you arrange all of this?” 

“Thursday when Stella and I went to get his cake. She kind of asked for help as well, so we arranged a few things.” 

“Sneaky, does Taylor know about these things?” 

“I’m sure he does by now, but he’s not going to be able to answer.” 

“Kinky. Shower it is.” 

We both got up and while the intention was just a shower, they never ended that way. Not that we minded a second round so soon afterward a first, it was different in a shower though. We finally laid down after getting clean again and she was close to me again and asleep before long. But, I heard someone in the hallway, assuming it was Sierra or maybe Heather I didn’t pay attention. The door was locked after all. I eventually drifted off as well.


	11. Little Bears

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 30 79 

March 18, 2009 

I was at the Brooks house, having arrived at 7:30 and I was currently just laying the lines out. The best laid plans were when you knew the scale was right. They had prepped the room very well, the carpet was covered completely with plastic and since they didn’t want the baseboards or ceiling touched they had covered the molding and added a few inches on the ceiling as well. I was impressed. She came in about ten and looked at the lines. 

“I expected color already.” 

“This is my guide, I’ll do this for the cottage and the dwarves and Snow White. The animals that are large I will too just to make sure the scale is right. My drawing is a small scale so I want to make sure I lay out the walls properly before painting.” 

“That makes total sense really, I don’t know why I thought you’d jump right to painting.” 

“On the walls with a lot of green I’ll do a base of a light green, then work the dark over it.” 

“I know it’s just the third day but we just got called from our surrogate, she has an appointment at 1 and we would like to attend. Will that mess you up if we cut the day short?” 

“No. I can leave at noon and it’ll be fine. I’m actually ahead a bit.” 

“Okay.” 

She stepped out and I sent a message to Zac to let him know I’ll be leaving at noon. In fact I was fine with that too because my head was killing me. He called me in return. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s not me. The surrogate called and an appointment is at one, I figured I’d give them time to get ready. I’m not bummed, my head is killing me today.” 

“Could be the concentration needed.” 

“Could be, but I can grab lunch if you guys want me too.” 

“Please! I’ll be starving by then. Did you have a place in mind?” 

“Duh, tacos.” 

“Perfect, I’ll text you an order about eleven thirty.” 

“Okay.” 

I used that text as my guide to stop what I was doing. I said bye to them and headed by Taco Bueno, going inside since the order itself was long and I didn’t want to occupy the drive through for so long. I got the salsa and sides while I waited and he said they had drinks at the studio already. 

“Gabby?” 

I glanced up and saw Lucas there. “Hey, out for lunch too?” 

“Yeah, I’m working down the street this is much better than some places.” 

“Yeah, I left early and the guys sent me the order.” 

He smiled. “Always a good thing when you can. You doing okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You don’t look like you are, not smiling like normal.” 

“Headache, I think the overly concentrating is causing one massive one. Nothing much though. I’m going to eat and then lay down at the studio for a bit.” 

“Why not go home and lay down?” 

“I could but I’d feel better at the studio and Zac would too.” 

He ordered and my huge order was put up before his, so I bid him farewell and headed to the studio. I parked at the front door, which was unusual but fine with me! I used my own code to get into the building and then called out lunch. They met me in the kitchen area where we sat down to eat. 

“You feel okay Gabs?” 

“Headache, major one. Anyplace quiet around here?” 

“Not really.” Taylor said. 

“I’ll find some ear plugs I should be good. Lucas says hey.” 

“You saw him?” Zac asked. 

“At Taco Bueno, he was getting lunch.” 

“Nice. So, how much did you get done?” 

“The cottage wall is basically done, I’ll step back tomorrow and see what it looks like. But, I think it’s good. The others shouldn’t take as long because there isn’t much detail beyond the outer line of a tree or something.” 

The headache really wasn’t helping and I didn’t even finish what I ordered, I just felt bad. I found some noise canceling headphones and crashed in the control room on the sofa. The quietness and darkness helped me fall asleep. 

It was Zac that woke me up a few hours after laying down, why was beyond me because he knew waking me up with headaches would mean it keeps on. 

“What is it?” 

“Detective Mabis is here.” 

“Why?” 

“He said he wanted to talk to us, I told him you were laying down. I think it’s about your case.” 

I sat up slowly, which helped me not feel so bad. I then went with him to the conference area in the front and he was waiting. 

“I’m sorry to wake you.” 

“It’s okay. What is it?” 

“I came to inform you that we’ve arrested the third suspect in your case and that he confessed to everything. He’s been on the run for a while now, so he was pretty desperate to get some food and water.” 

“On the run?” 

“The person who hired them clearly didn’t like that they failed. We’ve placed Mr. Brown on solitary confinement because Mr. Reigns was attacked in jail. The upside is that we will not need you to testify or anything because they’ve all confessed, the downside is none of them are fully aware of who hired them.” 

“It was probably Simon.” Zac said. 

“It’s possible but we have no link with Brown or Brooks, we do have Reigns on there.” 

“Have you made any headway with that?” I asked. 

“We have made some progress, but if Simon is a hub person we ideally would want someone above him, because he’s probably working for someone else. If that’s the case we don’t want him to cut ties.” 

“I think he might be.” 

I summarized my conversation with Max last year, when I kicked him out. He’d said someone was coming down to raid Simon’s house and that’s why I was kicked out. He wrote down things but I really just wanted to go lay back down. I just wasn’t feeling good at all. 

“Do you think he was in on the attack?” 

“I honestly have no idea, from what I understood he knew they were coming he just didn’t tell me. I would have gone to Zac’s apartment if I had known or had any clue. He didn’t give me any warning so it’s possible.” 

“You filed a report against him recently.” 

“Yeah, I was walking back from the Ah Ha gallery and he hit me and kicked me. Taylor stopped him and Zac called and made a report.” 

“Well, new information means I want to speak to him myself. So, I’ll be looking for him.” 

“He should be at the same apartment.” 

He shook his head. “The manager said he hasn’t been there in months and the apartment was cleaned out. He didn’t owe anything so the manager didn’t file anything.” 

“He could have moved for any reason really. I don’t know if he had a lease or anything.” 

“He did, was up in February, he was gone in January.” 

“I don’t know where he’d be.” 

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry. That was my goal for today, is there anything you need to add?” 

“Not really.” 

“Have you gotten anything from Simon lately?” 

“He’s sent a few more e-mails, I forwarded them to you. He’s sent a few text most just telling me I have to come back to him but no threats.” 

“Ma’am, do you feel okay?” 

“Migraine headache, I’m fine.” 

“I will let you go then, if he sends anything just keep a record. I know it’s frustrating as hell to deal with this and I understand but he hasn’t really done anything physical himself.” 

“It is, but we understand.” Zac said. 

Isaac saw him out and I laid my head over on Zac’s shoulder. 

“No help?” 

“It’s not as bad but still there.” 

I felt his lips against my forehead, Isaac came back to the front carrying a very long package which he laid in my lap. 

“Mailman came by while I was up front, he was about to call because of the box.” 

I looked down, thinking it was Zac’s and it was mine. The same label as the last package that came to me. 

“Fan mail for you? Wow. Stella and Nicole never got fan mail.” Taylor said. 

I opened the box carefully and inside was another figurine, this time it was a crystal bear that was holding three pinkish red roses. It was adorable! The bear had ribbon across it holding the three red roses together. There was a card laying just below the bear’s feet which I picked up. 

If I were blind within my heart 

_I could still see the beauty that is you_

I looked at Zac because that was something he’d say in a corny way and the roses he’d do. 

“It was not me. I swear Gabriella, if I was going to do this I’d do it in person.” 

“Like you did that first valentines?” 

“It’s not me.” 

“It could be a fan Gabby, I mean we get all kinds of things from fans all over the world. Letters, poems, pictures, figures, underwear and a whole assortment of things. It’s possible that on a walk or something you made an impression on a fan. Maybe they were one of those bad ones and these are like apologies for that behavior.” 

I raised an eyebrow at Taylor. “Tay, I’d believe that is it didn’t sound like something Zac would say to me. I mean, why would fans see beauty in me?” 

“Because that’s what you are. Beautiful. It’s not all how you physically look either, I know Zac gets flack from everyone about how he got such a hot wife or what you see in him. I’m talking inside, you care about people and you strive to make sure that fans are happy.” 

“Exactly. You didn’t want to say anything to fans because you were afraid of their reactions. Maybe these are apologies. There is no return address on the packages, it could be a group of fans each sending something.” 

“What if it’s not though?” 

“What do you mean?” Zac asked. 

“Fans were bad a year ago, they weren’t that bad in the fall and there were fans that apologized to me for the things they said. Even if I have no clue what they actually said, but I never said I collected anything, I never said what I liked. I mean, I don’t really collect anything, so why send something so similar?” 

“Not everyone is Simon.” Zac said. 

“This is not Simon. He wouldn’t send this. It’s not Max either.” 

“Are you sure? He has really hurt you emotionally and physically. He could be sending these on the down low so Simon doesn’t know.” Isaac said. 

“Max would know exactly what would work Isaac. He wouldn’t send this stuff. Flowers? Sweet little sayings? Little figurines? That’s not Max.” 

“I think it’s a fan. I think that somewhere you must have made an impression on one. Could be a girl too because there were rumors of you and Sierra. It’s entirely possible that someone thinks you are more to them.” 

“Like Bailey.” Taylor said. 

“Bailey? You mean Ella’s mom?” 

“Think about it Gabs, you went above and beyond to get her into the members event and the show, not to mention the meet and greet. You spent a lot of time with her and you even went above at the hospital. It could be her sending them.” 

“She’s married Taylor.” 

“Doesn’t matter. They are not professing their love for you, there just sweet little sayings. She may not want to admit it to you, but these could be her subtle ways to thank you.” 

That ironically sounded plausible, she had many times tried to do something to thank me and I hadn’t really let her buy anything or do anything. Maybe this headache was compromising my ability to comprehend anything. 

“I’m assuming you guys are not done?” 

“Not even close.” Taylor said. 

“Okay. I’m going back to my quiet place.” 

They smiled and they headed back to the studio to work on whatever it was they were working on and I went back to the control room. My phone was blinking so I checked it, a message from Nicole asked me if I was at work or here, so I replied the studio. She promptly replied to me that she’d be here soon, I was confused so I just went to the front to let her in, of course the moment she came in she asked if I was okay. 

“Are my headaches visible or something?” 

“Not the headaches really, you just look really down and not as perky as you normally are.” 

“Guess my unperky moods show.” 

“Guys busy and you’re here early.” 

“The Brooks went to a doctor’s appointment so I left at noon, I’m ahead and really the headache is bad.” 

“Can I see your wrist?” 

I gladly let her and she must have been checking my heart rate, she didn’t seem pleased. 

“You’re heart rate is up, probably means your blood pressure is too. It could explain the headache.” 

“Maybe. So, you said you wanted to talk?” 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” 

She chose the kitchen, where she got me water and her a soda and we sat down. 

“Isaac brought it to my attention that while he has Zac as a groomsman, I hadn’t asked you. He said you hadn’t said anything about it to any of them but that he felt like maybe it bothered you. I just want to know what you’re feeling about that.” 

My head hurt too much for this type of conversation. But, sooner versus later was better. 

“Honestly, it doesn’t bother me. I mean I wondered why but really, you’ve known your bridesmaids a lot longer than me.” 

“I grew up with Chelsea and I met Anna in kindergarten, Stella when he introduced us which was a long time ago and Emma I met in middle school. I really didn’t expect Zac to ever be married when I asked them. I mean, we knew but I wasn’t sure if it would last. I do feel bad that I didn’t ask you and you asked me.” 

“You and Stella were the only two other women I knew and trusted besides Sierra and Abby. I didn’t have any one else that I knew that long. It’s fine, really. I mean Zac knows he won’t be walking with me, he also knows not to do anything stupid.” 

“Well, my friends are already married anyway, so their husbands will be watching. So, you really aren’t upset?” 

Mildly, sure. It always felt different when you weren’t included in someone else’s wedding but I understood. 

“I’m not upset. I figured the ones you chose were those closer to you and therefore it’s fine. Honestly, if I had four that were like your friends I’d have probably asked them. I can’t be upset because you asked people you’ve known your whole life to be part of your wedding.” 

She smiled a bit. “I don’t fully believe that. You’re headache is giving you away.” 

“My headache is why I shouldn’t be talking really. At first, it did hurt. Because I don’t have a lot of female friends and I guessed some part of me assumed you’d ask just because you were part of mine. But, I talked to Abby in February and she pointed out that you had other friends, people you knew longer or better. She also pointed out that Stella may not ask either. That while she certainly would and Sierra would, that people like Heather probably wouldn’t. I understand why you didn’t ask me Nicole, I don’t hold it against you.” 

“See, you make me feel bad though. I do love you like a sister and a friend, you are far more open about sex than Stella is. I just didn’t think when I asked and then didn’t consider you might want to be involved.” 

“I’m fine really. I’m invited so that’s the major thing.” 

“Of course.” 

“Did you get a dress picked out?” 

“I go tomorrow, but I spoke to Elaine and she has sent me a few pictures and they seem really nice.” 

“That’s good.” 

“What did you do with yours?” 

“It was cleaned and boxed after the wedding, Sierra handled that since she was in town. Um, I may do a shadow box or something with it later, but right now protected and clean is better.” 

“Totally, I may ask her who done it.” 

“I’m sure she’ll tell you.” 

“Headache getting bad again?” 

“Yeah, I should probably lay myself back down. I have to get back to the Brooks tomorrow.” 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“I am.” 

She looked around and then brought up images on her phone. 

“Which dress do you like better?” 

She was showing me two red dresses, one with this insanely ugly bow in the middle and the other one had a high low skirt with a red corset top. 

“I don’t know what your friends look like, but the high low one is my pick.” 

“They were tied, two and two. I needed a tiebreaker.” 

“It’s fine. The high low is my pick.” 

She nodded and again she asked for my wrist, she didn’t seem any happier. 

“You go lay down, if that headache doesn’t go away soon you may need to ask your doctor about a blood pressure check.” 

“I will Nurse Nicole.” 

She smiled. “It’s my job.” 

She went to the studio to talk to Ike for a moment and I laid back down in the control room. I didn’t try for sleep though because it was getting late. I did use the headphones to block out as much noise and the lights were already off. 

It was about 7 when we headed home and he fixed leftovers while I ate the rest of my lunch, but the headache was still there so I finally took something for it and went to lay down. Zac came in not long after I did lay down and curled up behind me, he was gold when it came to headache relief. The right touch on my neck or head always alleviated them. I drifted off before the pain stopped. 

  


	12. Closing Calls

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 31 53 

April 6, 2009 

For a Monday, I woke up way early but what woke me up was vivid dream about Gabriella and those pole dances. Usually she didn’t mind when I woke her up before dawn, she really didn’t seem to mind this morning either, long as my hands were inside the black panties she’d worn to bed and not anywhere else. Venturing up to the breast got my hands pushed away. If she wanted to forego that then I was fine. She was content to be close to me and she loved that face to face contact position. 

Morning sex was always good and I rather liked waking up to a naked wife a few hours later. Yet, when I woke back up around 8, she wasn’t in the bed. 

“Baby?” 

She came from the bathroom in just a robe. “Morning.” 

“You got up, so mean.” 

She crawled back into the bed and laid back down. “Bathroom, do I have to get up?” 

I moved over beside her and went for her neck. “Not until about ten, but we have to be at the real estate office at eleven.” 

I went to slide my hand under the robe, intended for the breast again and she stopped me, again. Didn’t even give my hand time to get that far up really. 

“Baby, why do you keep stopping me? Is something wrong? You’re not mad at me are you?” 

“No…I had sex with you a few hours ago, if I was mad I wouldn’t have.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“I’ve been wearing sports bra to the house and I think I bought them too tight. They’ve been causing pain and tenderness, it’s totally not that I don’t want you too, just kind of hurts. Toss in the headache and you’re lucky I even moved at all.” 

“You’re head hurts again?” 

This was becoming a frequent occurrence with her, they were often very bad and since she was on a deadline with the Brooks, she was working through them instead of trying to rest. She and I both had worked there all weekend because we knew we had to have today off. The realtors had set up closing today and I’d taken the day and the others did too. 

“It’s not bad, yet. I think a break from the paint will help, they really didn’t start getting bad until I started that big mural, it might have been too much and too ambitious for a first attempt. I will also wear a normal bra today and see if that helps.” 

I pulled her to me, feeling the soft robe against my chest and kissed her. “You could wear no bra.” 

“I could, but no. I need some kind of support.” 

I didn’t pull her as close as I wanted, but she did drift back off laying here and I just laid here until I had to get her up so we could shower and get ready. After a shower she went to get dressed but after watching her sling three bras back into the drawer I sat down amused and watched. She would get one, put it on, adjust, and then take it back off and get another one. 

“Are you having problems there baby?” 

She looked at me and I could tell she was getting ill. “I can’t find one that is comfortable.” 

“Define comfortable because none of them look comfortable to me.” 

She held up a white bra. “I wore this on our honeymoon, it fit fine. It doesn’t fit now.” 

“The band too tight?” 

“No. The cups too small I guess I dried it and it shrunk. I guess I did all of them, shit.” 

I got up and sat her down, dug through her side of the closet and found a sleeved shirt that had a built in bra. 

“It’s not great support but maybe the tightness caused some swelling too. Comfortable, loose bra and maybe it’ll help.” 

She laid her head forward against my abdomen and I moved my hands to her temples, light little massages. She loved that. But I eventually had to get her motivated to get ready. The shirt fit good but it became noticeable that it wasn’t just a little swelling. She found a button up to put over it and afterwards we headed to the bank where we were meeting everyone else. 

There would be a lot of people there today besides us, there was the sellers who were retiring and moving to Florida, the ultimate reason for their move. Both the sellers and us would have an attorney present, both our real estate agents would be present, a bank representative for us since we were taking out the loan and a closing agent. 

I was glad that my parents had been able to help us gather and maintain our records, the inspection was done and showed no problems, otherwise we wouldn’t be here. We greeted everyone when we arrived, sat down and the first part was just going over everything, Gabby looked quite glassy eyed though as she listened. We then got down to signing papers and the process of transferring the house from their names to ours. 

“I kind of feel like I’m signing my life away.” 

Mr. Green, the seller, laughed. “Exact same way we felt when we purchased our Florida home.” 

Gabby signed quickly and with accuracy until the major paper was laid in front of her. The last document the one that made it very real, I saw her hand just hover above the page. 

“Ma’am?” The agent asked. 

I laid my hand on her thigh and gave it a slight squeeze, her attention diverted to me. “It’s okay.” 

She laid the pen down though, was she getting cold feet?! 

“Gabby?” I asked. 

“Is there a problem?” The agent asked. 

“No, just very dizzy right now. Literally, three lines in front of me and I don’t know which one is the right one.” 

“Are you alright?” Mrs. Green asked. 

“She’s been having some major headaches, been painting at a clients house. Dizzy is new though.” 

I went ahead and signed the paper and the lawyer got her water. I wondered if this was just her way of avoiding things because she was afraid I was going to leave, but she drank some of the water before long she was able to sign. After a deep breath she signed the paper and slid it to the lawyer. There was several final things to handle before the keys to the house were placed in our hands. 

“Congratulations, you’ve purchased a house.” 

We said our byes to those we didn’t need to talk too and then before leaving ensured that we could now move forward with the renovations we wanted. 

“The house and property are legally yours, you can make any changes you want. I would advise that you have that start next week, just to make sure that all of this goes through.” 

“We will, we need the contractor to come in and I know he’ll need some time to have us figure out what changes. So, we probably won’t start anything for a few weeks. I just wanted to be sure.” 

He smiled and we separated. The first stop was right here to deposit the overage for our loan, it would cover the renovations on the house. I also used the copy room and made copies of all of the papers we had and since we were present I put the original documents in the safety deposit box. 

“You done this before?” Gabby asked. 

“When we started the company we were advised. So, here I am.” 

Once that was done I contacted our contractor, Marello. He was Andrew and Jack’s uncle, he owned and operated a construction company and had for as long as I remembered. He agreed to meet us at 3 so that gave us some time. The first step was grabbing lunch and then we went…home. 

We both unlocked the front door but I didn’t give her time to walk inside, instead I picked her up. 

“Wow, little sudden there honey.” 

“I didn’t get to carry you through the apartment door, I am here.” 

I didn’t even set her down until we were standing in the living room. In our living room. But her hands felt really tight around my arms. 

“You okay?” 

“Slightly dizzy, not bad.” 

I pulled her to me gently, mindful of her earlier comments and held her. “We’re home.” 

“Doesn’t quite feel like home yet.” 

I kissed her forehead. “It will once we have things here.” 

Yet, my hands remained in safe places, hers did not and if the hands on my butt wasn’t enough of a hint, them undoing the belt was. Thankfully, Marello called to get directions to the house because I hadn’t even closed the front door! 

“That was…random from you.” 

She slipped her shoes back on. “What, you don’t want to break this place in?” 

“Touché.” 

Marello arrived at 15 minutes until 3 and he got to meet her, but he knew me already. 

“Never thought you’d settle down after that girl. Glad you did. So, why am I here? This place looks nice.” 

“It’s minor things really, I have locks in the car, can you change those today?” 

“I can. That’s a good idea really. So, bare rooms. What do you want done?” 

“Honestly, there isn’t much.” I said. 

“Anything outside?” 

“The roof was redone last year, inspection didn’t reveal any problems. Basically, outside we’d like to wash it really well and that’s it. Maybe some landscaping around the house it’s pretty bare right now.” 

“I can do that, I see a patio the deck okay?” 

“There was some issues with the deck, they recommended a patch.” 

We went out back and he inspected it himself. “I would recommend covering some of it, open deck is nice but you want some shade, maybe a pergola?” 

“I like covered, it would be a good outdoor space and right off the dining room.” Gabby said. 

He was writing down on a yellow note pad what we wanted. We went to the guest room downstairs. 

“Anything in here?” 

“Paint, it’s the bathroom I’d like to freshen up here.” 

He checked and looked around. “The tile is pretty dirty but good structure. We can reglaze them, freshen them up.” 

The main living area was our main concern. He checked cabinets, counters, and the floor. 

“What do you two see here?” 

“I like hardwood floors, there easy to clean and maintain. I think even the guest suit could use it.” She said. 

“This is vinyl actually.” 

“It is?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” 

She looked at me. “I don’t particularly like the kitchen cabinets or counters or tile. But, I think hardwood floor is what we want in here.” 

He laughed. “We find the changes.” 

“Gabby, do you like the kitchen?” 

“Not really. I like the layout, but not the counters and the cabinets are too dark.” 

“The cabinets are in good condition, I don’t recommend changing them but there real wood and not manufactured so we can sand them and re stain. The floor I agree on. The counter whatever you want this is like cheap counters.” 

We continued through the entire house, the bathrooms up-stairs we wanted redone because the tile was cold and we just didn’t like any of them. The bedrooms were fine and in the master bedroom it was the carpet in the bathroom that was a problem along with the tile. Since we were definitely ripping the carpet up in here he cut a place near the shower and pulled it back. 

“What is that?” Gabby asked. 

“Mold. It’s not uncommon with carpet. Gets wet, gets down to the padding and never dries.” 

“Could that be an extensive problem?” 

“Probably not. We’ll check the door area and see if it spread, probably not.” 

Over all what we wanted wasn’t extensive, so he gave us a four to six week timeline, and since that was close we asked if the bedroom could be first, we could handle construction downstairs and paint as long as we had a bedroom. He said he would and then he changed the locks and checked a few other things. We would hit the utility places this week also so he’d have water and power here next Monday. 

We left and headed to the studio, she needed a reference print that Taylor had brought in with him, he said it was on my desk. I ran inside but found another box with her name on it, this was getting ridiculous. But, I brought everything back out and laid it in her lap. 

“Another one?” 

“It was on the desk with the print.” 

She looked at the print. “Gotta love Taylor.” 

We went home and once there she opened the box. Inside was another figurine, this time a cute little owl. 

“Is there a note?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What does it say?” 

“Love is like a lost object, if you search too hard, you don’t find it. But if you just forget about it momentarily, it will show up in the most unexpected way.” 

That was an awfully strange messages from a fan or anyone really. 

“Anything else in the box?” 

She nodded and pulled out a pair of lace thongs, brand new with the tag on it. They were black and there wasn’t any coverage on them. 

“You and them still want to tell me this is some fan thanking me?” 

“Not with those, I’d say there more likely Simon.” 

She laid them down on the counter and put the picture with the keys, began dinner. When the doorbell rang I was confused but found Lucas at the door. 

“Hey, didn’t expect you.” 

“I spoke to Taylor earlier today, said you guys had to do something. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, uh..we closed on a property today.” 

“You what?” 

“We bought a house, signed the papers today.” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” 

I let him inside and he said hello to Gabby who did the same, she was heating up leftover chicken and dumplings from last night. 

“Are you staying for dinner? I was just going to heat up left over’s, we have plenty.” 

“Sure, I can if you don’t mind.” 

“Hey, it means I won’t have to eat these for three days.” 

He sat down at the counter and his attention came to the things she’d laid down, and before I could stop him he’d picked them up. 

“This is cute, where did you get it?” 

“It was mailed, it’s like the fourth one. I have the others at the studio.” 

“Um, little bit of a strange item to leave on the counter.” 

I saw his eyes travel to her, not really staring at her face, she reached over and took them rather roughly. 

“Yeah, well, they’re nothing. I won’t ever wear them.” 

“They are new, why not?” 

“Because someone mailed them to me, who the hell knows what they did to them. Odds are it was Simon and he liked to use my thongs when he jacked off. Besides, even if it wasn’t Simon that mailed them to me I’m not ever going to wear them.” 

She proceeded to drop them in the trash can in the kitchen. 

“They looked expensive.” 

“It doesn’t matter how expensive they are, I didn’t buy them and Zac didn’t. They are not even the right size.” 

“They’re not?” 

“No. Enough about them, what did you do today?” 

“Worked, the normal.” 

“What do you even do? I know where Andrew and Jack work, what about you?” 

“Computer networking, it’s what I went to school for anyway. I’d rather do something more manual but it pays the bills. So, can you guys afford a new house?” 

“Oh yeah, we set a budget and she refused to let me go over it. We found a nice house on West Apache it’s close to the studio.” 

“Nice, I thought you’d just stay here.” 

“Yeah, eventually we’ll outgrow here.” I said. 

Once dinner was heated we sat at the table, she chose the center position wasn’t as awkward but she wasn’t eating as fast. 

“Do you feel okay?” 

“The headache seems to be going away, told you it was the paint. But, I feel slightly dizzy.” 

“Again?” 

“I think that the next time I accept a large scale project I’m going to allow a lot longer to paint.” 

“Didn’t you help her this weekend?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, but the people are so cold natured we both about died in there, she had to close the vents because the paint was drying so fast we couldn’t blend colors, because it would be dry. But, closed up the paint fumes are horrible, so we both about froze with the windows open.” 

“I’m not usually around latex paint, it’s usually acrylic and it’s not bad. But, wow. I’m glad it’s almost done.” 

“How much do you charge for a painting?” 

“Depends on the size and complexity but about 250 and up.” 

He blinked. “Damn, I was expecting less.” 

She paused and looked at him for a moment before taking another bite. He got rather quiet too, although I caught his eyes and followed, the top couple of buttons on her shirt had come undone and the cleavage was all over the place. 

“Lucas.” I said. 

He looked at me. “Yes?” 

“I’d appreciate it if you stop looking where you were.” 

She looked confused but he smiled some. “Sorry.” 

“I’m going to put this up and lay down, I just don’t feel good.” 

“Go lay down and I’ll take care of the bowl.” 

She got up and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Is she feeling okay?” 

I laid the fork down. “She’ll be fine I’ll check on her in a few minutes. But in the future keep your eyes on her face and not her breast, that’s very rude especially when I’m sitting right here. I get it she’s hot, but she’s also very taken.” 

“Kind of hard to miss them Zac, but I won’t.” 

We finished dinner and I basically booted him out, Andrew was always more respectful and didn’t stare at her, hell even my skirt chasing cousin hadn’t been that blatant! I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to the bedroom, she’d changed into a gown and laid down but she was still awake. 

“Dizziness go away?” 

She nodded. “I was waiting on you.” 

“I cleaned up the kitchen, is your headache still present?” 

“It is but I think one of your massages may help.” 

She sat up so I could sit down behind her. 

“I guess you saw him staring too?” 

“I did.” 

I started with her shoulders, moved inward and she was teetering long before I reached the base of her head, but that seemed to really help her. When we did lay down, she was asleep within minutes. 

  


	13. Best Friends Graduation

POV: Gabby / Zac

Word Count: 30 39 

April 18, 2009 

I really just didn’t want to get up, the painting was done but it had been one hell of a week. The headaches weren’t easing much, added I was feeling tired and drained, which was making me a bitch to everyone and the paint fumes had made me so sick Monday I had to leave. Zac had taken Tuesday and Wednesday to come help me just finish it because he said the consistent paint fumes wasn’t good, the plus is cold weather was moving out so it was warming up. 

By the time Zac came in and dragged me up the sun was shining bright outside. 

“Baby, if you don’t get up and get ready we’re going to be late to Abigail’s graduation. She wants you there, come on.” 

“I’m going to need Tylenol.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. It’s only been a few days Zac, that’s not enough to clear the fumes from my head.” 

“Okay, you get ready.” 

“Are you?” 

“Yes.” 

He’s opted for black shorts, a white t-shirt and a black and yellow checked shirt that was short sleeved. He even had his shoes on. I groaned and got up, showered and let the warm water attempt to relieve the headache. When I came out he had a suit laying on the bed, a white skirt that was below my knees, yellow tank top and a white over shirt. I got dressed but the dizzy spells were not kidding and the bra he laid out, too small so I had to find a tank top with a bra built in. I then went to the front where he mentioned just grabbing lunch there. 

“Aren’t the others riding with us?” 

“No. Taylor and Stella have left already, Isaac and Nicole are already in the city. Sierra and Heather left forty minutes ago and well, Abby’s already there.” 

“Are we running that late?” 

“Not really, but if we don’t leave in like 20 we will be seriously cutting it close.” 

I got her graduation gift and we headed out, we got a driving lunch but that did not work so well for me. Between the headache and the movements, food didn’t settle very well. I would be glad when the paint fumes cleared my systems and these headaches went away. I didn’t finish breakfast, just left it in the bag because even the smell was causing me to feel weird. 

“Can you turn the air on?” 

“It is on.” 

I looked to be sure and sure enough he had it up all the way! That wasn’t good. 

“Gabby?” he asked. 

“I think I’m getting sick again. Fucking hell.” 

“Well, least you won’t be on the boat this time.” 

“Ditto. I’m just going to…lay back.” 

I reclined the seat but that just made the sickness worse, riding laying down wasn’t good so I just sat it back up. Glasses helped with the sun and I was grateful when we arrived. I did managed to eat the rest of my lunch and I sat in the car for a good ten minutes making sure it wasn’t going to come back up. 

Her graduation was outside on the university’s ball field, so we found Taylor and the others and took our seats, we were currently in the shade which was perfect for my headache. 

“What did she even go to school for?” Sierra asked. 

“She wanted to be a teacher, so she came here to earn a degree in middle school teaching.” 

“Wow, she wants the good age.” Nicole said. 

“I told her she needed like pre-K or something, she said the sick kids would bother her.” 

“Go figure.” 

It didn’t shock me that the boys were huddled up talking about work, what else? 

“Did she do an associates?” Stella asked. 

“Bachelor’s, she’s thinking about a master’s but wants to have a few years under her belt before she pursues more.” 

“It makes sense really, the master’s will help is she wishes to move up probably but it’s also good to see if she’s going to really like this field.” 

“She did a minor in business because she said administration might be her goal, but she didn’t want to move straight to that.” 

“You didn’t want to teach?” Nicole asked. 

I shook my head. “No.” 

I still hadn’t totally come to terms with that and we reached the year mark Monday, I wasn’t even sure how to feel about it. Dr. Cortez said to expect some bad feelings but I didn’t want to feel bad about it anymore. I didn’t notice the sun was creeping up until my legs got warm and then I realized the sun was coming around. 

“You okay?” Nicole asked. 

“Headache again, the drive down was not pretty. It was like the boat all over again.” 

“Ouch. Tell me you’re not getting sick again.” Stella said. 

“I think I am, there were a lot of days where I had to turn their heat off in that room and open windows, which meant being cold and then hot when I saw them. It was insane.” 

“Did you finish already?” Sierra asked. 

“Thursday. I had to leave Monday because my headache was so bad I was sick and so dizzy. I just went home. So, Zac came Tuesday and Wednesday and helped me finish it.” 

I showed them photos from my phone that I had taken, I had better ones with the camera too. 

“That is awesome! Snow White looks so real.” 

“Mrs. Brooks was very happy with that too. She wanted realistic. But the baby beds was her favorite thing.” 

“Baby beds?” Stella asked. 

I pulled them up. “She asked me to personalize each one with the names, so we did like a bed feel, and at the end of each bed is their names.” 

“That is so nice.” Nicole said. 

“How are you handling it? I know it’s approaching time.” Sierra said. 

I shrugged. “It is what it is, not much else to say Sierra. I see Dr. Cortez Tuesday she encouraged me to not lay in bed all day, but between us that’s my plan. I’m tired.” 

“You look tired, looks like those headaches are bothering you too.” 

“They are the worst ever.” 

“Well, if they don’t go away after a few more days you need to see a doctor.” 

“I will.” 

We talked until the events began about their jobs, Stella was going to reopen the bookstore, but it wouldn’t be the same location because they weren’t rebuilding. She and Taylor were actually contemplating building themselves. I thought that would be a good thing for them and told her what my…well, what my sister said? I wasn’t sure how I felt about that whole situation yet. 

By the time the events began though we were all in the full sun and had been for over an hour, I was drinking plenty of water but the sun was making the headache worse. Taylor had brought his very powerful camera, not that we needed it much because we had great seats. When the announcer called her name we all stood up to yell, scream, whistle and generally show our support along with her family which was even closer to her. But the moment I got up, I could feel that something was very wrong. Everything was spinning violently and I felt very light headed. I reached out for Zac and that was it. 

**-Zac-**

I really didn’t like the number or intensity of these headaches, I would have faith and give her another week but if they were still occurring she was going to a doctor whether she wanted to or not. I was concerned with the dizziness and sickness in general, but I’d looked up headaches and those were things that could occur with these migraine type headaches. 

I was glad the Brooks painting was done, because she’d been a major bitch from hell the last few weeks, being tired and the headaches were causing her to be snappy and ill and the mood swings were no joke. Taylor and Isaac saw one Friday, she was perfectly fine and dandy but some asshole called and hung up like four times when she answered and that shifted her mood extremely fast. Taylor and Isaac had text me later to make sure I was okay. 

I wished I could have foreseen this sun though, but even if I had everyone was on the same side as me, so it wasn’t something I could easily avoid. Abby looked so pretty today, she had her hair curled and down, the gowns looked great on them all really. We listened through the opening but I could tell by the way Gabby was acting the sun was bothering her. The three bottles of water and then she was sweating quite a bit compared to everyone else. 

Abby’s name was called and we got up but just moments after we were standing I felt her hand grab my arm and I looked at her but there was something wrong. 

“Gabby?” I asked. 

I barely had time to catch her before she was falling. I kept her head from hitting anything. 

“Zac?” Isaac asked. 

“Help me somebody.” 

I couldn’t get a grip to pick her up and I think Taylor pulled a ninja move because he was suddenly there helping me lift her back up some so I could get my hand under her legs and lift her up to get out. Everyone between her and the end moved quickly and I carried her out of the sun before I laid her down on the ground. 

“Gabriella?” I asked. 

Taylor dumped that bottle of water over her face as carefully as he could. Isaac had run somewhere, Nicole was suddenly kneeling beside her checking her pulse. 

“Her pulse is still high and she feels very warm. Keep that water on her forehead Taylor, we can’t afford for her to choke on water right now.” 

Isaac found the paramedics and they took over for Nicole, checking her blood pressure and not just her pulse. 

“She’s been complaining of headaches.” 

“Her blood pressure is high, very high.” 

They used the smelly salts which was bringing her back to us slowly. 

“Where..?” 

“You passed out Ma’am, you’re just behind the stands.” 

They had her lay there a few more minutes before they slowly sat her up and rechecked her blood pressure. Once they were certain she was okay we went back to the stands so we could finish the ceremony, everyone asked her a dozen times if she was alright. Once the graduation was over we made our way down to the field to meet up with Abigail, how Gabriella knew exactly where to go was beyond me but she gave her a tight hug. 

Yet, I could tell in Abby’s face she knew something had happened. 

“You fell and I saw Zac carrying you, what happen?” 

“I got too hot and passed out. Only for you. I had to liven up the place a bit.” 

I rolled my eyes remembering she’d been told that when she fainted at Six Flags. There was pictures taken, people talking, she even got to meet a few of the girls Abby knew here. 

“Are we still set for dinner?” Abby asked. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Taylor said. 

“Mom? Dad? Are you coming to dinner?” 

They both smiled. “We are not, it’s getting late and I’m sure you won’t mind riding back with Gabby. We just rather get back home.” 

“Not a problem. They won’t mind.” 

Actually, I would mind because my plan was to fuss at my wife for being so stubborn and not seeing a doctor. Then again, Abby could help me convince her. 

“We don’t mind at all.” I said. 

We gave Abby time to spend with her parents before we headed to the restaurant. The air seemed to help some of the color return to Gabriella’s cheeks, but I could tell the headache was still there. Isaac had made the reservations so we followed him and once we were all present we went inside, got seated, and even ordered. We then gave her the gifts. Most everyone got her gift cards to a variety of places but Gabby had not gone that route so she was shocked by the larger box. 

“I don’t do gift cards.” Gabby stated. 

“I know you don’t, you never have.” 

She opened the box and then just stared. Gabby had gone shopping alone for her gift and had come home with a high quality teachers bag, it would be big enough to hold whatever she needed for the day, homework papers, whatever she could possibly need. It also had her Ms. Young on the side. 

“I love it. How did you know I didn’t have one?” 

“You never were one to be fully prepared. Now you will be, everything you may need is inside too. Folders, pens in multiple colors, including the dreaded red.” 

She smiled and even checked. “The red pen of death. Love it.” 

“Red pen?” Taylor asked. 

“We had a teacher in middle school that only used a red pen when it was wrong. Red pen of death when you missed a lot of them, it was like blood splatter.” 

“I got several of those.” Gabby said. 

“Because you stopped trying, come on you passed that benchmark and shocked the poor guy.” 

She shrugged. “You know he gave me another test right? Said I cheated.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Two actually because when I passed the second one he refused to believe that I didn’t, his last test was oral and I passed again.” 

She shook her head. “So, how is everyone else doing? Stella, the bookstore? Nicole, how is your school going? Guys? New album?!” 

We took turns and answered her as we waited for the food but I could tell her headache was getting bad again, but she did eat what she ordered which was light anyway. We then just sat here and talked a bit, we had a private room and no time frame to leave. Sierra and Heather left first, followed by Taylor and Stella. Nicole and Isaac were the last to leave and they did when the rest of us did. 

“You have no luggage here? No car?” I asked. 

“I took a lot back a few weeks ago when I came up, just left what I had to have. My dad brought me back, I loaded everything else earlier into their car.” 

“Explains all.” 

Gabby was already in the car and I slowed. “I need your help.” 

“On?” 

“I’ve told her four times she needed to see a doctor, she won’t listen to me Abby. She keeps telling me the headaches are from the paint fumes, which is possible. She’s been there for weeks around this paint. The dizziness and nausea can occur from the headaches and I’m betting they are, but I just want to be sure. What if it’s not the paint? What if Max’s hit in March did something. She didn’t even go to the doctor then.” 

“What the fuck did Max do in March?” 

“She didn’t tell you?” 

“Fuck no.” 

“When she met the Brooks she walked over and on the way back he approached her. When she refused to go with him he punched her and then he kicked her. Taylor was going down and intercepted, we filed a police report I didn’t give her an option there. I’m done with him.” 

“She didn’t tell me, but I haven’t heard from him in months. When she called in November I was done but that was it.” 

We got in and Gabby had her head back. 

“You can both forget it, I don’t need a doctor. The paint caused the headaches, now that I’m not painting they’ll go away.” 

“If they don’t?” I asked. 

“Then I will.” 

We started home but Abby remained mum about the doctor until we were about thirty minutes outside Tulsa. 

“He has a point Gabby, paint does cause headaches but they shouldn’t maintain this degree. You’ve been feeling nauseas the whole drive. You aren’t getting sick, it’s the headaches.” 

“Which is the paint. I’m fine. I just need fresh air for a few days and I don’t plan to do any painting for this week. No acrylic, no latex, nothing.” 

“Gabriella Skye quit being so fucking stubborn. He told me about Max, what if he did do something that is just now manifesting itself? Don’t be stupid about this. You’ve never had headache this bad, not even when you painted. You helped Max and I repaint my parents house, not once did you bitch.” 

“I was also fourteen! He hit me months ago, if I was going to develop issues from that I would have known in April!” 

“Which is when your headaches began.” I said. 

“I am fine. There is nothing wrong.” 

“Then just humor us and go see a doctor. If you’re right then we’ll both do whatever you want.” Abby said. 

I glanced back at Abby but Gabby didn’t bite even for that, instead she just ignored us both the rest of the way home. I took Abigail to her parents house where she thanked us both, told her to see a doctor, and then headed inside. 

“Which one of these is the house you grew up in?” 

She gave me a side glance. “What makes you think it’s any of them?” 

“When I asked Abby said her parents have lived here since she was six. You met her when she was eight, if they never left then this is the street you were on.” 

“I lived across the street, down two. Max lived beside us. 45 and 47.” 

The house at 45 was empty, had been for years apparently since the yard was overgrown and the house was boarded up. 47 looked pristine and neat. 

“Well, you don’t have to go back there thankfully.” 

I went home after that, it was late and she basically went to bed the minute we got home. I know she was being stubborn, but there was stubborn and stupid, right now she was being stupid about not wanting to see a doctor. I went to bed rather late. 

  


	14. Stubbornness

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3 800 

April 20, 2009 

My goal for today was not to do anything. Dr. Cortez said not to do that but really, I didn’t want to draw or paint or do anything. Zac had to be at the studio at 8 and I’d promised to lock the doors and not even go near a window. I just didn’t want to be around people today. I’d tolerate Zac because he lives here. I’d planned a long bath, a decent lunch, and some mind-numbing video games. 

But, at 8:45 Zac was gently shaking me. 

“Hey, wake up. You need to get ready.” 

“Get ready for what? Why are you even here?” 

“I called them at 7, told them I’d be late. You are going to see the doctor today.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“You have an appointment at eleven with your primary, no arguments Gabriella. You passed out again yesterday and you weren’t even outside. It won’t hurt just to get an okay from a doctor.” 

“I’d rather not leave the house and you knew that. I know you aren’t forgetful Zachary.” 

“I know what today is just as much as you do. I also remember the weeks before that where I told you to see a doctor and you told me you were fine. Weeks you complained about abdomen pain and running made it worse and your appendix ruptured on a drive to the city. I’m not going to sit around and listen to you say your fine until I am rushing you the ER again. I have tried not to make you do anything, but this I am. Get up. Get ready or I’ll carry you out the damn door in the gown you have on.” 

I blinked as he walked out of the room, he really hadn’t been demanding of anything. I laid back down though. 

“I mean it Gabriella! If you think I won’t handcuff you and carry you there then you are wrong. I’m not doing ER over this.” He called. 

I just didn’t want to go today, what if it was bad news? It’s after all what I got last year. I wake up from some routine surgery to find out I couldn’t give him what he wanted, I wasn’t stupid he wanted a bigger house for a family and I couldn’t give him that. I sat up in the bed, tried to ignore the pounding in my head. 

I understood, I really did. I just didn’t want to go. Yet, considering the handcuffs were laying on top of his dresser I guessed that he was serious about his threat and the downside was he probably could get them on without much resistance. When he came back to the door to make sure I was at least up it was clear he wasn’t going to back down this time, he had before but not now. 

“I know you don’t want to go today but it’s the only time they’re going to give me and I don’t feel right leaving you here alone when you’ve passed out twice already. That is not normal Gabriella. Worse case they tell me I’m worrying over nothing and you’re right. Best case they give you something to get rid of those headaches and you feel better instead of worse.” 

Worst case was they told me I needed some kind of brain surgery or some weird shit. But, there wasn’t a use in arguing with him. So I got up and went to the bathroom, I needed a shower before going anywhere. However, as I was standing in the shower the really bad dizzy spell came and I felt lightheaded. But, It passed so I finished my shower and got dressed, I had to wear the newer bra, larger cup size and then find something that fit which was ironically a black skirt and a pale green t-shirt. I just slipped on flip flops, something quick. 

“You went simple.” He said. 

I shrugged. “There probably just going to draw blood, tell me come back.” 

“I do like that look, this whole dress and skirt thing might suit you.” 

I got a glass of water and looked at him. “You just like the ease of access they provide.” 

“I’d be insane not to appreciate that.” 

“You owe me a long bubble bath for this, I was intending to just stay in the tub until I was shriveled up.” 

“Well, when we get home you can do that.” 

He fixed us both a quick breakfast of oatmeal and then we left. I had him drive because I really wasn’t certain that I wouldn’t pass out. The doctor’s office signed me in and we had to wait, we were early though. 

“I just want to go home.” 

“We’re already here, already signed in. No point in leaving now.” 

“You could have made it for tomorrow.” 

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “I asked for the first available.” 

Sitting here though was a painful reminder of where I was a year ago, what had happened and how I just completely fell apart after that. A reminder that despite that he still thinks it was all possible. Dr. Cortez could tell me a million times that it wasn’t my fault, ultimately it was. 

I was called back three minutes late and they did the normal height and weight, she went ahead and got a urine sample too, glad I had waited. She then put me in a room where they did the normal things. She asked why I was here and Zac basically told her before I could, including every complaint I’d had down to my finger hurting. She wrote several things down and then got up, checked my blood pressure. 

“You’re blood pressure is up. I’m going to do some simple blood work for the moment, I want to see what your red and white counts are and some other things. I’m going to draw that and have you come back after lunch, if that’s okay?” 

“Come back?” I asked. 

She sat down. “You’re blood pressure could be causing everything else, I want to see though if there is any infections or abnormal counts, I’m going to run a bunch and it’ll take a few hours for it to come back. I have an opening at 1, I’ll have you rescheduled for that time and no additional charge.” 

“We can come back.” Zac said. 

She smiled and got what she needed which included like six tubes of blood. What were they checking for, everything under the sun? 

“Did you turn into a vampire?” I asked. 

She smiled. “No. Different tubes test different things. Sugar levels, blood cells, and things like that.” 

When she was done labeling she let us go and now we had over an hour to kill. It wasn’t enough time to go anywhere but just down the road for ice cream. 

“You’re still mad at me.” He said. 

“I really didn’t want to leave the house today. I didn’t want to be around anyone else.” 

“As I said at the house, I don’t want to be calling emergency services when this one appointment can prevent that.” 

“Just don’t understand, that’s all.” 

“I understand Gabby, I was there too you know. It wasn’t just you that lost something.” 

“Wasn’t your fault though, you did everything you should have. You kept telling me to go. Not that it would have mattered.” 

“It may have. But, we won’t ever know the answer to that. I didn’t have any more idea than you did. You have to move on from that.” 

“I don’t have to do anything.” 

He was about to say something when his phone blared out, being as it was Isaac’s ringtone he answered. Thank you Isaac, this was bound to be a touchy subject but it didn’t matter because Zac didn’t seem that happy about whatever he was being told. When he hung up he checked something. 

“What is it?” 

“Well, what you didn’t want everyone to know. Max made sure everyone did.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

He slid his phone to me and the screen was their Twitter account, a tweet sent right to them asking why he was still married to me when I’d lost the baby. That he wasn’t “tied” to me now. Which of course set off a shit storm of replies, but what there is was a reply from the account, they knew it was true because I’d told them myself. They even had the exact date, today. 

Of course a lot of the replies after that were shocked horror but I just slid the phone back to him. 

“He was bound to do it, figured it would be today. Here I am, in the middle of the fucking city so everyone can ask instead of being at home in my bed where I want to be.” 

I got up and tossed the rest of the ice cream, it really wasn’t making me feel any better anyway. I just waited in the car. I just wanted to fucking go home and hide. I ignored when Sierra called, I ignored when Abby called. Same went for Stella and Nicole, I knew they’d all seen the tweets by now. We went back to the doctor’s office but had to wait until 1:30 before she called me back. I came really close to making him stay in the waiting room. 

I was confused though when she didn’t take me to a regular room, instead it was one with a sonogram machine. Perfect, just what I needed another organ that was fucking up somehow. She came in after a few minutes and sat down. 

“I just want to confirm something before I say anything, just lay back and relax.” 

Yeah, that made me feel so much better. Zac moved to the head of the bed and sat down out of her way, she got me comfortable before adjusting clothes and the gel was cold as fuck, but the wand was awfully low, then again the surgery had been lower abdomen too. I just stared at the ceiling above me, waiting for the eventual news of some other organ that was failing or not doing its job. Kidney maybe? 

“You don’t look like you’re worried.” Zac said. 

“I just wanted to confirm, we ran the test a few times which is why we called you back later but we kept getting both positive and negative results. The technician is actually testing the machine but this is one way to absolutely confirm or deny.” 

“Confirm or deny what?” he asked. 

She turned the monitor around and it was frozen on a screen. “To confirm or deny if she was pregnant, which you are.” 

“Not funny. Not now. Not today.” I said. 

“I’m not being funny Mrs. Hanson. You are pregnant.” 

She did something on the machine and sound flooded the room, it kind of sounded like a up and down whooshing sound, almost near a galloping sound. It was fast and steady. 

“What’s that?” Zac asked. 

“The heartbeat. Which is steady and strong.” 

That sound was a heartbeat? Did the first one ever have a heartbeat? Had he or she been alive at some point? 

“When was your last period?” She asked. 

The answer should have been right on my tongue, but it wasn’t. 

“It was…” 

Shit, when was the last one? I didn’t remember. 

“I know you had one in February, right at the end of the month. What about March?” he asked. 

How did he know and I didn’t? I tried to say that at some point since then I had but I don’t remember. 

“I was due at the end of March, but I didn’t… I don’t…I was painting and the headaches I just never paid attention that it never came.” 

“So, sometimes late February early March?” 

“I think it was like the first or second day, I mean I was expecting it around the 28 th of March.” 

She moved the wand and did something with the machine and I just stared at the screen, this little blob of grey almost bean shaped. I had to be delirious. 

“I’m measuring roughly seven weeks, it’s estimating your due date to be looks like December fifth.” 

“Is there a problem? You said you wanted to be sure.” Zac said. 

“No problem. Uh, from what I can see everything is normal. Most of your symptoms are normal as well, the headache are caused by hormones and it’s possible the paint contributed to them, if so they should be tapering off now but if they are still bad in two weeks call me. The tenderness is normal increased breast size is normal. Nausea, vomiting, lightheadedness, it’s all normal. The fainting is not and the higher blood pressure is not, those could relate to painting or being tired. I’m going to recommend you avoid all paints for at least two weeks.” 

She played the sound again and it was something we’d never heard before. Something I really didn’t want to hear because this meant this tiny ball of cells had a heart beat, he or she was alive. And when I lost this one it would be much worse. 

“You’re file said you had a miscarriage before, correct?” 

“A year ago today.” Zac said. 

“You aren’t spotting or cramping?” 

“No.” 

“I’m going to draw some more blood, have it sent to an outside lab. Our machine said you were pregnant on the urine sample but it was negative on the blood. I want to make damn sure that it’s our equipment here, not your results. I should know by the end of the week.” 

“Why retest them? You just confirmed it.” 

“I want to be certain that the result I have are true.” 

She did something else and once she had removed the wand and cleaned the gel off she had me sit up. She then handed me some pictures, more proof. I couldn’t look at them, I just handed them to Zac. 

She used my other arm to draw more blood and then limited me to basically Tylenol for the pain medication. She then basically restricted me from doing any heavy lifting at all until she got the results, I was basically to rest and avoid paint. It was close to 3 when we left and he went by the house to check on the progress there first. I just sat in the car staring at the dash. 

I was fine sitting here for several moments before the ice cream came up. Thankfully I got it outside the car and not inside. Zac was still inside and I just left the car walking. There was a stream at the very rear of the property, oddly our property line was in the middle of the stream. I sat down on the little rock bench that was here. 

Pregnant…I didn’t even know what to feel at this point. I really didn’t want to call anyone or tell anyone because the odds of this one making it much longer was slim. The area was so quiet here with just a gentle rustle of the leaves and the sound of the water, so it wasn’t hard to know Zac was walking up behind me. 

“If you’re trying to scare me fat chance, you’re like hitting every limb there is.” 

“On purpose, I don’t want to scare you.” 

He came around and sat down on the bench. “The carpet in the bedroom had to be removed, not because the mold but because the carpet is just very old. When they went to cut the door it just ripped underneath. So, we can put down new carpet or do wooden floors throughout.” 

I shrugged. “Carpet is fine.” 

“I figured that was your choice. Beyond that demo is basically done, they’re going to do the downstairs floors after finishing most of everything to prevent scratching. Not that you seem to care much about that right now.” 

I just looked at him, I wasn’t blind I could tell he was happy. Shocked, but happy. I could tell the gears in his head were turning and it wouldn’t shock me if he already had an idea of where he wanted a nursery. I just couldn’t even think about that. 

“Everything is fine Gabriella, you heard her.” 

“I also heard she wanted to do blood work to make sure, because she wasn’t sure.” 

“That doesn’t mean something is wrong.” 

“Doesn’t mean everything is fine either Zachary. Doesn’t mean anything to me. I told you I wanted to stay at home.” 

He slid over and I felt his arms around me. “I know it hurts Gabriella. I thought you moved past this?” 

“Moving past it doesn’t mean I don’t think about it. Having her tell me every stupid thing I ever done didn’t contribute doesn’t mean I have to believe that.” 

“But the problem is that you haven’t done anything bad enough to warrant that as punishment Gabby. You didn’t kill someone, you didn’t do an abortion. You beat up some girl and you paid your price back in community service and probation. You then said you didn’t want to do that again. What have you done that is so bad that you feel like you deserved to lose a baby and this one, I know that’s where this is going.” 

“You wouldn’t classify being a whore as bad enough?” 

“I don’t classify you as ever being a whore Gabby. Come on, you didn’t go to a street corner and be with fifteen different men a night. You were with them because you needed to survive. You can’t be blamed for that.” 

He was quick to move me into his lap and I had to hold on from the dizzy feeling. “Thanks for the dizzy spell.” 

“Sorry, look at me.” 

I didn’t have much choice, what with being in his lap and facing him. 

“You did nothing to deserve what happened. Nothing you’ve ever done is bad enough to warrant that. Stop believing you were ever a whore, you are not, I don’t want to ever hear you say that again. You’ve been the best thing in my life for years now and while I wish that last year was much better emotionally and physically, I can’t change that.” 

“I can’t even remember a number Zac.” 

“It can’t be that high, you aren’t much older than me you know. I love you and I am telling you nothing is wrong. The doctor said things looked normal and they are running the blood just to be sure. It’s a precaution.” 

“What if it’s not just precaution? Seven weeks Zac that’s the same time, it’s…there’s…” 

“I know, there’s no guarantee that it won’t happen, I’m not going to lie about that. There is always a risk. Which is why I think we shouldn’t tell anyone for a little bit. As much as I want to go straight to my parents house I think it’s better if we don’t. Not because I expect to have problems, but because maybe it’s best in case something does happen.” 

I leaned over, using his shoulder as a perfect pillow. “No sex next March.” 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Two years in a row? No. This shit is not happening every year.” 

“What, you don’t think 12 months is a good age gap?” 

“No. I don’t.” 

I wasn’t going to deny that his arms around me felt good, the tiny little kisses to my neck felt nice too. But, I had to sit up before I fell asleep. 

“I don’t know when I can be as happy as you until I know nothing will happen.” 

“You can be happy now, because even if something does happen. I’ll still be here and if something does happen, we’ll find out why. If it means we have to do a surrogate too, we can.” 

“Did she mention finding another doctor?” 

“An OB, which you have one already. Let her blood work come back and then we’ll make one with that one. They’ll handle the rest of the appointments.” 

“Are we suppose to go by the studio?” 

“Yeah, Taylor actually said you had another package but it’s not a box. It’s an envelope.” 

“We should probably go by then dinner, ice cream was good going down, not so much coming up.” 

“Yeah. But, I don’t want to move.” 

“Neither do I, but you owe me a bubble bath.” 

I carefully got up and we went back by, I ventured inside quickly the amount of dust and debris however wasn’t really safe for me. We then headed to the studio where Taylor and Isaac were both hard at work at their desk. 

“Figured you guys would have called a half day.” I said. 

“Nope. We’ve been working on other things. What did the doctor say?” 

“Not much really, just took like half my blood volume for tests. She’s sure it’s the paint, so no paint for two weeks of any kind.” 

“Easy for you.” 

“I can draw but no painting.” 

I sat down at the desk and picked up the envelope. Like the other packages it was addressed to me, no return address and there was no idea who it was from. I peeled the top off and pulled out pictures. They were very good ones of me, close up and far off. Based on clothing, some of them were from walks but others were from around town. I leafed through them and then laid them down, inside was a folded sheet of paper and I opened it. 

_Maxwell Reed will no longer hurt you._

It was the same handwriting as the previous ones but since it’s saying he wouldn’t hurt me anymore, it kind of solidified that it was Simon sending them. Only Simon could make that kind of promise since he was basically controlling him. 

“Gabby?” 

“They are from Simon.” 

I showed them the note and the photos and they agreed. Simon had sent Max and he failed, therefore he was removing him. 

“Odds are he ordered him to leave you alone.” 

“Probably, Simon is possessive. He doesn’t like failure either. That’s I guess a good thing.” 

“Yeah. Well, let’s head home and get dinner and that bubble bath I owe you.” 

“Damn Zac, do you ever stay out of the doghouse?” Ike asked. 

“Most the time, yeah.” 

But I was fine to leave and go home. He fixed dinner and we ate at the table, then he fixed my bubble bath and even joined me, foot rubs and neck rubs? I might could get use to this. Yet, he was asleep before me because while he had every ounce of faith that nothing would happen. I was fighting the steady stream of thoughts that said something would happen. 

 

[Sound of a 7 week Sonogram Heartbeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awBk-sb5v_c%20)


	15. Denial

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 3430 

May 4, 2009 

The doctor’s report said all blood work was fine and she was right days after removing myself from paint and stress as Zac basically had me sleep for three days it felt like the headaches became less painful and eventually they went away. I’d spent the last two weeks just doing nothing, a lot of pointless computer games and fiddling with programs but nothing concrete. I’d had lunch with Shawn and Grace, seen Abigail a lot, and just had downtime. 

Yet, my brain still couldn’t force myself to say anything to Shawn or Abby, because 12 weeks was usually the cut off and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. But, it was getting harder to deny that maybe this time wouldn’t have a tragic ending. The fact that I wanted to eat all the time was a clue, but I’d see the OB Friday and she said not to over eat and to eat the right things. 

We got to the studio early but I had to go to the house later today, he had the tile in and the master bedroom was on its way to being done. Zac said he wanted my approval since he’d chosen the tile himself. But the morning was at the studio, they were preparing for the member’s kit and I was drawing a few things, staying away from the paint a little longer. About 10 the front doorbell went off and Zac went and got it. 

He came back with Detectives Myers and Mabis and they looked serious so we all gathered around the table in the kitchen with bottles of water. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“No ma’am. We have some bad news and some good news.” 

“Let’s start with the bad.” I said. 

“We found Maxwell Reed.” 

“Did you arrest him?” I asked. 

The two detectives exchanged looks and it was Mabis that looked at me and just the way he was looking at me said that it wasn’t going to be good news. 

“We found his body April 17, it took several days to complete the autopsy and determine his identity.” 

“His…body?” I asked. 

He started talking but I couldn’t hear what he was saying because it felt like blood was rushing through my ears. Drowning out all noises in the room. 

“Gabby.” Zac said. 

“I…” 

I was sure the detective stopped, because it wasn’t until I could focus and I was certain that I was okay I looked at Detective Mabis. 

“Body? Are you saying Max is dead?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Do you know what happen?” 

“His official cause of death is a broken neck. But, we believe he was severely beaten beforehand. The medical examiner put his time of death somewhere around the beginning of April.” 

“When did you find him?” 

“The 17 th of April, late that afternoon.” 

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” 

“Ma’am, I’m not sure telling you much more is a good thing.” 

“Look, I didn’t talk to him anymore and he made mistakes but he’s the first person I loved and I want to know what the fuck happened. Where did you find him?” 

“He was found behind the Chemtrade refinery, the Berryhill Creek runs behind the place and there was trails around. A worker was just walking during his break and came across a body, we didn’t know it was Mr. Reed until Thursday, the body was bad. We also had to inform his family first.” 

_Maxwell Reed will no longer hurt you._

“Oh god, I got a package two weeks ago, it told me he wouldn’t hurt me anymore. He was..he was dead before then?” 

“Yes, Ma’am, what note?” 

Zac went and got the package and showed them, they leafed through the pictures and the note. 

“What did you think this meant?” 

“Simon has to be sending them to me, I just assumed since Max failed in March to get me that Simon was done and wanted me to know he’d written him off or something. I just figured Simon told him to leave me alone. I didn’t…I didn’t think…” 

I felt Zac’s hand on my thigh and took a moment. Sure, he was an asshole and he’d hurt me beyond words but it didn’t minimize how I felt about it. It didn’t really minimize the pain, he was the first person I loved. 

“Can you tell me anything else?” 

“Not really but I need to know where all of you were, especially you Mr. Hanson. As someone who had a reason I need to make sure you’re cleared.” 

I just stared at him but he had to be fucking kidding me. Yet, they had been here at the studio and Isaac granted them access to the security footage which shows them being here, my alibi was the Brooks. I’d been there all day, having dropped Zac off and then went there. They also had their mom because she brought them lunch. 

“We don’t know much else about Mr. Reed beyond what we told you. But, we also came with some more positive news.” 

“What is that?” Zac asked. 

“Your case from November is officially closed. The three men have signed confessions, taken their plea deals and they have been charged pending sentence reduction if they turn over on other crimes they committed. You do not have to go to court or anything. They did a plea deal obviously.” 

“Will they do any time?” Zac asked. 

“Yes. Minimum three years for two but the one responsible for nearly killing her will do five.” 

It didn’t sound that high but least they were doing something and helping other cases. 

“We have also gone through Simon Barnes lists, some of the lower level dealers were willing to turn on him in exchange for less time or plea deals, but most were mum about everything. The suppliers would not speak at all, they denied everything including who he was, so we’re working to establish relationships between them and Simon.” 

“I’m sure it won’t be that hard.” 

“We’re confident we can too. We did interview Simon he denied everything of course, we didn’t find anything at the house and the floppy disk didn’t have his prints on it. We will take these however and see whose prints are on it.” 

“Should just be mine and Zac’s, he showed them but they didn’t touch it.” 

He made some notes and laid his hand on my arm. “We’ll find out who killed him.” 

I nodded and he left, the boys walked them to the front of the building. When Zac came back he sat down. 

“I’m pretty sure he told you more.” 

“I don’t think you need to know Gabby, not right now.” 

“I’m going to wonder until I do. Just tell me.” 

“Gabriella. Please.” 

I looked at him. “Either you tell me or I’ll find someone who will. It should be you. I need to find Abby and tell her and she’s going to ask Zac.” 

“He was found near the river..please…” 

I just looked at him and he finally sighed heavily. 

“He wasn’t wearing anything, the medical examiner said she was positive he was sodomized and that it was probably a foreign object, he was severely beaten, they had to use dental records. The left arm was broken and the right leg was. They believe there was cut marks too. Whoever done it basically tortured him before they broke his neck.” 

That really didn’t sound like Simon and then it hit me. 

“Oh god…” 

“What?” 

“The twentieth, the tweet about the miscarriage. It couldn’t have been Max.” 

“Honey, if they tortured him then he could have told them. Simon could have done it too because he knew, his e-mail said he did.” 

He got up and moved closer, standing in front of me and he leaned my head over. I didn’t even understand until the tears came. Didn’t understand why I was crying at all. He didn’t deserve the tears but at the same time he did. 

“Why don’t you have Abby meet you at the house. I’ll have Taylor bring me there when we’re done.” 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah, you can take her to the river and let her know.” 

I nodded and called her, had to give her directions because no one had seen the house but us. She couldn’t get there until four so I’d have some time to see the progress. I did have lunch there with them and then I left and headed to the house. I got there about 1:30 and Marello showed me around. 

“We had to redo the plumbing through the whole house and electrical, that’s why there are holes everywhere.” 

“Zac told me.” 

He lead me up-stairs and to the master, the floors were bare, they weren’t installing the new rug until the construction was done here, that way it didn’t get ruined. The tile was laying where it would go, but not done yet. Zac had done good, limestone in a light color with glass tile accents. I approved and as soon as the plumbing and electrical was done they would install. He showed me the up-stairs bathroom tile, and the one downstairs had been saved and reglazed, even with changing the plumbing. I was happy with it all. 

But as I was standing in the foyer, waiting on Abby I noticed the study. It was closed off from the rest of the house. I walked in and right now it was just bare floors and walls. If I was here, painting most of the day then where would...I took a heavy breath. 

“Come on Gabby, nine weeks and no problems. It’s where would the ba..” 

I glanced around and this just wasn’t going to cut it. So I found Marello in the kitchen area. 

“I have a question.” 

“What’s up?” 

“The study in the front, is there a way to open up the wall between the study and the living room?” 

“Like, more open?” 

“Yeah, not fully just an opening.” 

“Any reason why?” 

“Well, just I was in there and realized if Zac was home I’d be cut off. I’d also like to close off that door completely.” 

He checked the area. “If it’s load bearing then I can beef up the header, it’ll cost though. If it’s not load bearing then I can take it out without problems.” 

“Please, I’ll tell Zac when I get home.” 

“Please before we tear it out and he has a heart attack. Do you want the wooden floors to continue? You were doing vinyl in there.” 

“Is there a way to still do the vinyl but have it look the same?” 

“Not really.” 

“Go ahead with the wood then, make it match. I’ll find a large plastic mat to put my paints and stuff on.” 

“Want me to extent the shelves to the wall then? Without the door I can.” 

“Sure.” 

“Gabby?” She called. 

“Come in and straight to the back.” 

It didn’t take her long to find me and she looked around. “No floors, holes…girl you gotta whip this guy into shape.” 

Marello smiled and did a salute. “I shall get busy.” 

I gave her a hug and I dreaded telling her. “Want the grand tour?” 

“Considering no one has seen this place, hell yes.” 

I showed her downstairs first, went over my idea to blow out a wall and she liked it. We then went up-stairs to the two rooms, master suite, and bonus area. 

“Lot of bedrooms for two.” She said. 

“Guest rooms. You, Sierra, parents, and others.” 

“Little feet.” 

“No little feet.” 

Not for another several months…maybe. 

We went downstairs and I lead her out to the bench I’d come to a few weeks ago, quiet, serene and I hoped it would help keep us both calm. 

“This is nice.” 

I sat down and patted the seat beside me. 

“This wasn’t to show me the house was it?” 

“Not really. But you need to sit down for this.” 

She moved to the spot beside me and looked at me. “What is it?” 

“The detective came to see me today, the three men that attacked me are all behind bars and under plea deals. Three years for the two that didn’t stab me, five for the one that did.” 

“That’s not enough time.” 

“That was the good news.” 

“What was the bad news?” 

I got her hand so she couldn’t move and I could see it in her face, the moment she realized this was really bad news. 

“Gabby?” 

“They were looking for Max because of what he said in November, they wanted to talk to him. They found him the day after his birthday. There was a reason he didn’t reply to you.” 

“Found him?” 

“He was killed Abby. I suspect that Simon killed him.” 

For several minutes she just sat there, I had loved Max but she’d been in love with him for far longer. I didn’t let her hand go when she tried to pull away. I held on tightly. 

“No, I’m not doing that.” 

“He can’t be dead.” 

“He is, they’ve already told his family Abby.” 

“No..he..just..he can’t be.” 

My little breakdown was nothing compared to hers, so much that Marello actually came out to check on us. I’d moved so that I was straddling the bench and she was closer to me, someone to lean on because she was taking this hard. 

“Ma’am? Is everything okay out here?” 

“Yeah. It’s fine.” 

He looked concerned but went back to the house with the crew when he was sure we weren’t being attacked by someone or something. 

“Did they tell you what happen?” 

“Yes. Are you sure you want to know right now?” 

“Yeah.” 

I relayed what I knew from the detectives and from Zac, which made her cry more. It was one thing to just be shot but he was evidently tortured as well. Which made no sense for Simon, but then again I never expected Simon to send Damien and the others after me either. 

I was mildly confused when Zac and Andrew appeared, I suspected Marello would have called Zac because really she’d gotten pretty loud with her screams. But, why would Andrew be here? 

“Gabby.” He said. 

Zac sat down behind me. “It’s okay Andrew.” 

He moved and sat behind Abby who kind of gravitated toward his shoulder, which confused me a bit. 

“Zac told me what happen. I know he wasn’t being the best person in the world but I agree he didn’t deserve that. Jail, yes. Not that.” 

I leaned my back against Zac’s chest. “I can’t believe Simon would do that. I also don’t understand why you’re here.” 

Abby sat up some and managed to calm herself down some. “Well…you see…what happened was…” 

“You two?” I asked. 

She nodded. “We met around the wedding and all. I kind of went home with him after your wedding. But, once we were sober we agreed it was better not to pursue anything, I didn’t want Andrew to be a rebound and I though that’s all I was seeing. We continued to talk over e-mails and phones and when I came back to town I called him. We agreed to take it slow.” 

“It wasn’t my place to tell either of you.” Andrew said. 

“The elusive lady friend you kept mentioning.” Zac said. 

“Not so elusive now.” Andrew said. 

“Are you okay Abigail?” Zac asked. 

“I can’t believe Simon would be capable of that.” 

“It’s possible, if he felt like Max failed him multiple times.” Andrew said. 

“He was sent after me, so I assume that’s the case. I just…the level of violence is beyond me for Simon. Why do all that just because he didn’t get me?” 

“Maybe it wasn’t solely that, could be any number of things. Zac mentioned drugs were involved and I know people do shitty things when they are involved.” Andrew said. 

Andrew had her calmed down and since there wasn’t much we could do he got a tour of the house and I explained the change to Zac but I didn’t say why beyond just the reason I gave Marello. We agreed to get dinner with them, since Andrew brought Zac over he and Abby took different cars but Zac rode with me. 

“So, why the wall change really? You said separate was sometimes okay.” 

“Well, that was before the doctor told us about the pregnancy. I can’t have a newborn around paint and I can’t see into the living room, so unless your home then I can’t do anything in there. This way I can lay him or her down in the living room for a bit anyway.” 

“And you said you haven’t been thinking about that.” 

“Yeah well…” 

Nine weeks was two weeks longer than I’d made it before. I was still very cautious though because there was still a percentage that was higher than I would have liked. 

“I think the change is good, it’ll benefit you and I both when he or she is here.” 

“What do you think about them?” 

“I think they’ll be good for each other. He’s been looking for someone to settle down with and not just date casually, he’s also a one woman man. Even if they don’t last, I think they’ll be good for one another as friends.” 

I smiled at him. Dinner went great and afterwards we headed home and they parted ways. 

“Have you considered when to tell people?” He asked. 

“When the doctor tells me the risk of miscarriage is near zero.” 

“Gabby.” 

“Not even kidding Zac. I’m still not there with you, I can’t be right now.” 

“It’s been two weeks, you have no signs or symptoms that anything is wrong. Your blood work came back fine and beyond just an elevated sugar which was probably the ice cream, nothing was abnormal. The headaches are going away also.” 

I sighed. “I know that Zac, but it’s just harder to accept for me.” 

“Are you even sure that you want kids?” 

“I have no idea Zac, I didn’t think I’d have to make that decision so soon. I rather wanted time to think about it and discuss it with you. But, I don’t have that time now. If nothing goes wrong I won’t have a choice in the matter.” 

He really didn’t seem happy to hear that but it was the truth. Sure, being around Stephanie and Michael had helped, I wasn’t as fearful of babies anymore. But, I’d never been left alone with them. Stella was always there with Michael, Stephanie’s mother or father was always present when I was there. 

I wouldn’t have that option with this baby. The only other person responsible was Zac and I couldn’t make him be there all the time. Which scared me. What if I did something wrong? 

“Have you told Dr. Cortez you were pregnant?” 

“No. She asked how the day went and I told her about the doctor but not what was said.” 

“You see her tomorrow, I think I should come back with you and I think we need to tell her.” 

“Why?” 

He parked the car in out space and looked at me. “She can recommend things to us both.” 

That confused me but we went inside and got ready for bed anyway, my appointment was tomorrow at like 8 in the morning. 

“Why would she need to recommend things to you?” 

He looked at me. “Because I’m just as scared as you are. I’ve been around babies but they’ve never been mine, I’ve never been responsible for them. You’re not the only one that has fears and I think that since this is something we do together, it’s not just you and it’s not just me. It took us both to create this baby and it’ll take us both to get him or her safely into this world and to raise them. I think it’ll be beneficial if we both speak to her.” 

“It’s not you I worry about. Logic tells me that while you’ll be there, I’ll be there more. What if I fuck up? What if I have no idea what to do and something happens?” 

His lips felt warm on my forehead. “You will not fuck up because you are smart and you’ll know what to do.” 

I kind of wanted to believe that, but at the same time I couldn’t. But, I let the subject go because if he planned to talk about this tomorrow then I’d need plenty of rest for that. Rest that seemed to come and go.


	16. Party Pooper

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 4507

May 9, 2009 

I’d gotten up with Zac and gone into the studio, they were preparing for Hanson Day next weekend but because he really wouldn’t allow me to do anything I had agreed to spend the day with the girls. Abby, Nicole, Stella, Heather and Sierra. We were going to catch a movie, they had chosen X-Men origins: Wolverine and then it was a gathering at Heather’s party house for a celebration for Nicole. Sierra had basically told Zac not to expect me at home and that she’d make damn sure I was safe. 

We got to the studio before the sun even rose and since it was so late when we got home I curled up on the sofa in the control room, it was super comfortable and I was easily back asleep. Yet, I should have stayed awake. I’d fallen asleep fine but the dreams were off the chart. It was Zac that woke me up about eight. 

“Hey, you’re okay!” 

I was confused, concerned, and terrified, he sat down and held me tightly for several minutes. I could see Taylor and Isaac standing on the other side of the little partition, they looked very worried. I just let Zac sit here and hold me until I wasn’t violently shaking or terrified. 

“Are you okay? We heard you screaming down the hallway. Scared us, we thought someone got inside.” Isaac said. 

I really couldn’t say why I was screaming but I nodded. “Really bad dream, that’s all.” 

“What was it about?” Zac asked. 

I looked at him because I couldn’t tell him without them finding out what we weren’t ready to tell. 

“I’d rather not say.” 

Isaac held his hands up. “We’ll go to the front, you two can talk. It’s probably not something we need to hear anyway.” 

God bless them for being so nice and understanding at times, even though I am sure they’ll ask him once I’m not here. He waited several minutes giving them plenty of time to get away. 

“What were you dreaming about?” 

“It started really normal, I was just swimming in a pool. Nothing felt weird or odd, water was cool and the sun was out. Then I went under the surface and I couldn’t get back up, there was this…form of a baby. I couldn’t make any details and I couldn’t get any closer, I couldn’t…” 

“Slow down Gabby, I can’t make out what you’re saying that well.” 

I took another moment. “I knew the baby needed help but I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t move and I couldn’t…” 

Again he pulled me super close to him and I felt the warm soft kisses to my forehead. 

“It’s a dream honey, it’s nothing else. You’re fine.” 

“It didn’t feel like that!” 

“It’s a dream and the OB cautioned you and so did Dr. Cortez, she said they could appear as good or bad. It’s not a sign or anything, it’s just a dream.” 

I laid my head on his shoulder. “It’s not the first time I’ve had dreams like that. I went to your mom because I was dreaming my drawings, cracking cribs and flooding things. I just…” 

“What you need is a distraction, which should be arriving any minute now.” 

“I don’t know about that.” 

He moved my head to face him. “You are fine. There is nothing wrong with you or the baby. It was just a dream and nothing more. It’s not a sign, it’s not a guarantee. Enjoy the day.” 

He kissed me and then got up, I went with him to the front and he made up something just to satisfy them, said I’d been dreaming about Simon chasing me. It was plausible and the same story I gave Sierra when she showed up at nine and Taylor mentioned it. The guys had plans for Isaac also, Zac had warned me earlier this week because he was certain strippers would be there and he didn’t want me to get mad, they however were going somewhere else and Nicole was having another one next Saturday but none of us could attend because of Hanson Day. 

Heather was the designated driver today and she’d showed up in her Mercedes Benz, I got in the back and Sierra got in too. We were doing the manicure/pedicure thing first, I had done these before but not often because I was use to doing it myself. This was nice though and I went with a clear coat for me, the other girls chose colors and Sierra went black. We were here close to two hours before we went over to the movie theatre. 

“Starving!” I said. 

I hadn’t had breakfast like them and now, starving was not a joke. 

“Get nachos!” Sierra said. 

Nachoes? That was way under what I wanted so while they got popcorn, drinks and maybe candy. I went with a little of everything including three pickles. The cashier was even confused. 

“You weren’t kidding, were you?” Sierra asked. 

“No…I we had dinner at like six yesterday and I haven’t eaten since.” 

“No wonder you’re starving.” Abby said. 

We got our snacks and headed to the room where we got seats and settled in. I’d opted for a seat near the end in case I needed to run for any reason. The movie itself was awesome, I liked the action of the movie, Wolverine might be my favorite Xman now. I didn’t mention that I would be coming back to see this movie tomorrow night, Zac wanted to see it also. I actually finished everything but some of the cheese. When the credits rolled I went to get up and a really bad dizzy spell hit me and I just sat down and somehow managed to flip the container over onto my clothes. 

“Damnit!” I said. 

“What happen? Did you stub your toe?” Abby asked. 

“No..worse, I just spilled nachos and pickle juice all over my shirt and shorts feels like it.” 

“Oh no! You can change when you get to the house.” Heather said. 

“Shit! I didn’t even bring clean clothes. Can we hop by the apartment?” 

“I need to let them inside.” Heather said. 

“I can take you. I have my car and that way they can head to the house.” Abby said. 

“Sure you don’t mind?” 

“I don’t.” 

I was at the mall, I could simply buy another shirt but the bra was also wet and if I bought one of them they’d question me, so I went with Abby instead of Heather and Sierra and she and I went to the apartment. 

“You could have bought one.” 

“My bra is wet too, and I’m feeling the sticky. That is irritating.” 

“Could have bought a bra too, I’d offer one of mine but they won’t fit, it seems you filled out a bit there.” 

“Nope, same size as always.” 

She didn’t comment but she did look at me but she parked in the same spot Zac parks in and we both got out, I was going to wash off also. We walked up-stairs but I paused at the steps. Sitting in front of the door was a box that was about the size of a camera. 

“Expecting a package?” 

“No. But that wouldn’t fit in our box anyway, but they usually leave them with the guard there.” 

I picked it up and noticed it was addressed to me, no return address and no postage. It wasn’t mailed to the house, someone had left it. I went inside and opened it. Inside the box was another figurine, another crystal one. This was another bear, with a pink bow above the ear and a pink heart. The little sheet of paper had handwriting on it, my full name gracefully across the front. I picked it up. 

_I just want you. That’s it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes and even sarcasm. Everything._

_I just want you._

I swallowed but Abby took it before I could stop her and then she smiled. “Zac really is a romantic at heart, mailing you cute little things. Does he do this all the time?” 

“Yeah. He usually does.” 

No one else knew about the packages but the boys and I. Because we assumed it was a fan sending them I just hadn’t said anything. But, this message couldn’t be a thank you. This message clearly said it was not just some fan. It had to be Simon. 

“I’m going to change shirts and clean my boobs.” 

“Okay.” 

I went to the bathroom and took the dirty clothes off, washed off the stickiness and pickle juice. I had to change my bottom too, the shorts had pickle juice on them. I tossed them onto the counter and then went and got clean clothes. 

“Hey Gabs is it okay to be in the bedroom?” 

“Yeah, I gotta change completely. Any suggestions?” 

I did find clean underwear and put that on but I wasn’t sure what to wear, I didn’t freak when she appeared at the door. 

“Really Gabs? Sure, Sierra would love that but the rest of us would like more.” 

“Trying to decide.” 

“Go with your tie dye shorts I got and a t-shirt.” 

“There actually dirty.” 

She dug through my side and found a pair of black khaki shorts and a purple and grey shirt, which fit well even if it felt like the boobs weren’t fitting in the shirt. Those tye dye shorts were hanging in the back side with another pair, but I couldn’t wear them because they were too tight. 

“Pack your overnight bag!” 

I got pajamas and my toothbrush and stuff, hair brush and even something for tomorrow and then we headed to the front. I left the items on the counter and as we drove to Heather’s I sent Zac a message about it, including what was said. 

**_Perhaps we should contact Mabis Monday and let him know about these items. Even if there Simon. Are you sure that one wasn’t mailed?_ **

_Positive. No postage anywhere. I think you’re right, I’m not sure it’s Simon but if it is then he needs to know. If not, then I need to know who is sending them._

**_Okay – um..why did you go to the house? Did something happen? Nothing…bad right?_ **

_Some teenagers ran into me at the mall, soda and shake on my clothes. I came home to change…no, nothing bad happened just that. I left the box and contents on the counter. Everything going well there?_

**_I am soooo tired, but we’re heading out soon for Ike’s party._ **

_Enjoy his party, are you staying with them?_

**_Yes. I’ll come by tomorrow and get you from Heather’s. Have a good time Gabriella. : -)_ **

_Gonna be really hard, since they bought a boatload of alcohol and I can’t even sip any of it._

**_Tell them the doctor said no alcohol for a bit maybe..a test results was ‘abnormal’ and they want to be sure. I mean, a positive result isn’t normal so… *kisses*_ **

_Good point! I may have too because I know Sierra won’t back down easily. We’re almost at Heather’s. *hugs and kisses* don’t work too hard!_

I got a hug and kiss emoticon and then nothing. 

“What did he say?” 

“Have fun, he’ll pick me up tomorrow.” 

“There doing something for Isaac tonight right?” 

“Yeah, low-key too just a few friends at Ike’s place.” 

She parked behind Heather’s car and we went inside. They already had drinks ready for us both when we came inside, handing them to us smiling. It was just three in the afternoon and the drinks she was making were strong. 

“Welcome to the party.” Heather said. 

I could smell the vodka in the drink so I just sat it down but Abby took a sip of hers and smiled. “Yum.” 

Heather looked at mine and I held up my bag. “Where am I staying?” 

“My room.” Sierra said. 

She was standing at the counter, cutting up lettuce for salads. 

“Where are you staying?” I asked. 

“My room.” She replied. 

“Sierra, that’s not going to work.” 

“Relax, Zac already knows where you’ll be sleeping and with a firm sleep is all you better do in that room he was fine. House is too big and open for you to be in a room alone.” 

“She can bunk with me. I doubt I’ll be leaving.” Abby said. 

“That’s a better idea. No offense Sierra but I don’t think he’d be as fine after the fact.” 

She rolled her eyes. “In that case whatever room you want.” 

Abby went and got her bag and we both chose a room on the second floor, about mid-ways down. I left my bag on the bed and so did she. We then went downstairs, I ignored the drink which Abby eventually picked it up and drank it herself. 

I was constantly snacking on the veggie trays, fruit trays, and other things laid out, I wasn’t even realizing it. 

“Are you fucking starving? We can cook dinner early.” Sierra said. 

“No…I’m not.” 

“You’ve done nothing but eat since you got here, you have finished most of the vegetable tray. Not that I care, I have a shit ton of stuff. But, just…it’s not like you.” Sierra said. 

“Hey, the girls been working with the boys for weeks. Do you know how often they slow down or stop? They’ve probably starved her.” Stella said. 

“Ditto. I don’t know how they do it, I go there for the day and usually they break for lunch but with Hanson Day or tours, they can easily work 15 hours before realizing they haven’t eaten in twelve.” Nicole said. 

Sierra just looked at me. “I guess, but damn if there starving you call me. I’ll bring you lunch.” 

I shrugged, snagged another carrot. I completely forgot to bring a bathing suit, but I doubted mine would fit anyway, considering most of my bras didn’t. But, sitting on the side was out of the question with Heather who dragged me to her room to get one, even waited on me. I was glad that breast wise, she was a little bigger so the suits fit well. Yet, I noticed that Sierra stared a bit more. The other’s didn’t seem to notice or care, then again aside from Heather and Sierra, the rest here preferred men. 

The cooler water was so nice though, considering I’d been feeling hot since the temperatures began to rise. Her pool was heated, but she must have had it on a low setting. I wasn’t drinking though and Sierra kept trying to give me mixed drinks and I asked for tea. Yet she went to add Rum. 

“Just tea.” I called. 

“Come on Kitten, you haven’t had anything since you arrived. Abby drank the one we handed you.” 

“I don’t want any alcohol.” 

She paused. “You don’t?” 

“No.” 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

“The doctor did blood work and some came back off, she wants me to not have any alcohol before a retest, I can’t drink anything right now. I’m fine with that.” 

“Oh..is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, she just wants to be sure.” 

She backed off but I don’t think she bought the excuse, it really was a decent excuse though. We were mostly just floating around on floats or in my case the edge of the pool under the board in the shade. 

“Game time. Come on Gabby since she seems sooo comfortable.” Heather said. 

“I am I am..what game?” I asked. 

“Modified version of have you ever. We’ll split into team and the losing team cooks dinner.” 

Everyone was game for that and she split us, putting Abigail and Stella on my team, which they were sitting near me anyway and then she had Nicole and Sierra who were laying on floats sunning and she was in her tube. 

“So, anyone who has done what the questions asks, gets a point. If you haven’t, you get nothing. Voting questions winner gets three for the team. Clear?” 

We all agreed it was clear and she started. 

“Who here has given a blowjob to any guy while he was driving?” 

Show of hands said that myself, Heather, Nicole, and Sierra had. 

“Seriously? Is that even possible?” Abby asked. 

I giggled. “It is, but the steering wheel can be a bitch.” 

Sierra smiled. “Who here has been with a woman in a sexual way?” 

Heather, Sierra, and I raised our hands but Nicole’s hand caused me to blink. 

“You’ve been with a girl?” I asked. 

“It was college and I was curious. I think I had three encounters total. I much prefer men.” 

She then smiled. “Who has had a consensual three-some with any combination of people?” 

Her hand rose, mine, Sierra, Heathers and then Abby. 

“Abigail!” I said. 

She blushed. “Two guys. It wasn’t Max though, it was some guys at the college.” 

“So naughty and you didn’t even tell me.” 

She blushed. “My turn, whose participated in bondage? Any level.” 

Everyone’s hand went up on that one. 

“Aren’t we a frisky bunch. Granted my experience was pretty recent.” Stella said. 

She appeared thoughtful for a few moments, thinking of a questions. “Who here has ever masturbated while driving a vehicle?” 

Her hand went up but the rest of us just rather stared at her. 

“How on earth is that fucking possible?” Sierra asked. 

“None of you have ever done that?” 

“Not while driving. Speak.” I said. 

“Well, you can use your fingers if you’re not actively driving, but vibrators work wonders. So, on that note, whose masturbated while riding in a car?” 

Abby and I were the only two. 

“Sierra come on, really?” 

“Never in a car when it was moving.” 

“No fun. How old were you the first time you had sex?” 

They all said 16, I was the only one at 14, which got my team 3. 

“Whose watched porn? Yes answers are a point.” Heather asked. 

Well, that was a no brainer as we all had at some point. Sierra considered for several moments what to ask. 

“Have you ever had phone sex?” 

Sierra, Abby and I raised our hands. 

“Gabby, you have?” Abby asked. 

“Yeah…” 

“Had to be Zac too, because you rarely had a phone before then.” 

I just smiled because he really was the only one I had. 

“Anyone been caught having sex?” I asked. 

Ironically, none of us had ever been caught having sex. That was probably a good thing then. 

“Whose taken pictures or video?” 

Sierra and I were the only two to raise our hands. Even Heather was a little shocked. 

“You both?” She asked. 

“Only time I allowed pictures or videos was with her.” Sierra said. 

“Wait…pictures of the two of you having sex exist?” Heather asked. 

“I don’t have them, Newton only gave me Tera. Do you?” 

“He sent them to me, I put them up. I figured with you being with Zac he wouldn’t want to see those.” 

Ironically he had asked, but I didn’t have them so maybe I’d ask later. 

“Whose done anal sex?” Heather asked. 

Stella, Nicole, and I raised our hands. 

“Whose had sex in public?” Nicole asked. 

Everyone’s hands went up. But as I was thinking about it, I’d pretty much done everything and I was sure I was leading. 

“Zac ever do anal with you?” Sierra asked. 

“No, hasn’t even asked or anything.” 

“So, you three that are engaged or married to Hanson. Are they any good in bed, seriously? No points and answer will never leave the pool.” Heather said. 

It was a unanimous yes from all three of us, I looked at Abby. “Andrew good in bed?” 

She smiled. “Much better than the others.” 

“Alright, winners are Stella, Gabby and Abby. Guess you ladies get to chill while the rest of us cooks!” Heather said. 

“Nicole should not be cooking, I’ll take her place.” I said. 

“Aww, it’s okay.” She said. 

“Nope. You are the guest.” 

We got out and dried off a bit, I changed back into my clothes and then helped them with the chicken and sides, we then sat down about 6:45 for dinner and then afterwards we gave her the presents we’d gotten. 

“Guys you didn’t have too.” 

“Sure we did.” We said. 

We got a lot of just normal gifts, clothes and even some sexy things like the green one she bought when she was with me. 

“You know Ike will love this. He cries over the other one.” 

I laughed. “I figured he’d appreciate that too.” 

It was about fifteen minutes later that the doorbell rang. Heather got really excited and got up. Sierra moved Nicole to a chair and it wasn’t long before we knew why. A zookeeper came in, in a suit that hugged all the right places. 

“Damn…” Abby said. 

“No shit… Can we be untaken for the night?” I asked. 

“No…damnit!” She said. 

A woman came in after him with a cheetah costume on, no doubt she was here for Sierra and Heather, which were much less excited about men. The last guy had a lion costume on, it was also tight in the right places but his entire face was covered. They of course spent more time with Nicole, except the girl her focus was more Heather and Sierra where as the guys spent more time with the rest of us. The guys were fucking hot and I think they really got to Stella because she called it quits about 9:45. Yet, she was very drunk, Abby wasn’t far behind her. Nicole was pretty entranced with the zoo keeper which left the lions attention on me. 

Despite the fact that he was nice looking, toned abs and strong looking chest he wasn’t really doing anything to me. I felt much hornier when the cheetah was in my lap. He was kind of making me feel a little uncomfortable. For starters he kept touching me, arms, thighs, even went for the open area of cleavage! There was a fresh looking tattoo on his right rib cage, it looked like Chinese lettering but given that he hadn’t said a single word since he came in, I didn’t ask. 

What really made me uncomfortable was the obvious erection he had, clearly visible because of the suit even if he wasn’t that huge. I felt really uncomfortable with that because the zoo keeper even when he was all up in my lap didn’t have that issue and this guy was way closer than I really appreciated. The third time I removed his ‘paw’ from my breast Sierra must have saw him, I really was glad she called him over to her, but I could have sworn he growled when she did. 

I got my phone and went to the kitchen. 

_How did Ike’s party go?_

**_It went…long? We’re still up but most are heading home. How is hers?_ **

_Interesting…I just…I kind of wish I was home. She had zoo keeper themed strippers, 2 men 1 woman._

**_We had playboy playmates basically, bunny ears and all. Did nothing for me…you?_ **

_Nothing. Although…if you want to come get me I am sure you can…_

**_I really really wish I could but I’ve had way too much to drink… :- ( rain check?_ **

_Boo…did you really say it was okay for me to sleep in Sierra’s room with her?_

**_I did…I know she’ll kick ass._ **

_Well…I chose Abby. She’s *very* drunk…I don’t know that she’d really pay attention to “not available”. But you get some rest and rain check for sure – tomorrow no excuses._

**_Calendar cleared. I’ll call you before I head over._ **

I laid the phone down after a smile return and the strippers were gathering clothes, apparently their time was up. Heather handled all the tips, giving each a check that I was sure was way more than we’d ever provide with ones. The lion did not say a word but nodded and then they left. 

“You okay Kitten?” 

“Yeah, I just…he was making me uncomfortable.” 

“Heather saw him, they weren’t suppose to touch us.” 

“Yeah, well he didn’t listen. Anyway, I’m tired I think I’m going up-stairs.” 

“Okay. I’m um…going to Heather’s room. Don’t come running if you hear screaming.” 

“You should just tell her.” Heather said. 

She picked up her drink and downed it, I was shocked she was even still standing. Nicole looked glazy eyed on the couch. 

“Tell me what?” I asked. 

“We have decided to officially be together.” Sierra said. 

“Good, you deserve to be happy. I’ll get Nicole to her bedroom.” 

Heather ended up helping me get her drunk self to the bedroom and shoes off. I didn’t bother to change her, she then came with me down the hallway. 

“You’ll be safe here, no one knows what room you’re in and the alarm is set to high.” 

“Thank you.” 

She leaned in and nudged me. “Zac ever want a three-some?” 

I giggled. “He does but we did talk about it and given how we ended up married and the time we’ve been together, it’s better if we just wait. It’s not something he has to have.” 

“Well, you talk some damn sense into him and we can all get together.” 

“You take your horny self to Sierra.” 

She smiled and skipped down the hallway, I went into the bedroom quietly. Abby was already in bed so I went to the bathroom and changed then came back. I laid down and was almost comfortable when my phone went off, so I checked the message. 

**_Before I fall asleep, I always picture what it would feel like to fall asleep in your arms. I bet it’s the best feeling in the world. He doesn’t deserve to have that feeling…_ **

The number was local but not a number I knew. 

_I think you have the wrong number…_

**_No – It’s right Gabriella. Sleep well._ ** ****

I stared at the phone for several minutes before I laid it down. Odds are it was just Simon. But, as I laid there I really wished Zac could have come here. Abby turned over and I found she was awake. 

“You okay?” 

“No. I kind of wish Zac was here. Abby…he didn’t send the package to the house.” 

“He didn’t?” 

“No. I suspect it was Simon but I’m not sure. But..I got a message.” 

I showed her the message and she frowned. “I’m sure he’s unable to come get you.” 

“He’s is.” 

“Come here. You know men are my weakness.” 

It really did feel weird to be that close to her in a bed, but my back against her felt safer, not as safe as with Zac. 

“I won’t let anyone take you and I am sure Heather secured the property before joining whoever.” 

“She did.” 

“You’re safe here. Sleep well, you look tired.” 

I settled my head down on the pillow and while it took longer than normal, it wasn’t an excessive amount of time before I was asleep. 


	17. I can't

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 3147 

May 14, 2009 

It was another early morning but at least the sun was up before we left. We were headed to the Little Tulsa Theatre, where the Hanson day sessions would be held. I had considered staying at the apartment alone, I had Monday but I’d heard something outside the door and found another package, a cute little sea turtle with a pair of red thongs and another note. The note said: _Words fall short whenever I want to tell you how special you are to me, but all I can say is, that my world is full of smiles whenever I think of you_. 

It sounded sweet but it was another package that was just left and it just didn’t feel right, so while I knew there was little I could do I went with him anyway. The first part of the morning was mostly me sitting in the audience watching them plan the area out. Because they were recording they needed to make sure they places microphones right, instruments, and the such. 

“You look really bored.” He said. 

I turned and smiled. “What are you doing here Shawn?” 

“Guys said they needed some help. I told them I’d never been part of this, Hanson day thing, and I wanted to see what it was about.” 

“Right now, just planning.” 

He smiled and sat down beside me. “Abby told me you woke up screaming Sunday morning and that Sierra said you’d woken up Saturday too. Yet, Zac didn’t mention it.” 

“Just bad dreams. I’m not immune to those.” 

But as I’d laid there in bed thinking about the day I realized just how open I’d been, there hadn’t been many areas that I didn’t have a hand raised and the youngest one there, they’d all waited two extra years and by then I’d done most everything they asked. I wouldn’t tell him about the one yesterday either. 

“No, but there is this message and package too. What’s going on Ella?” 

“We think Simon is sending them.” 

“You don’t really sound like you believe that.” 

“I don’t know Shawn. Simon was possessive, controlling, and a complete dick. He bought me things the first like two months, once he got me in that cage he just stopped. He didn’t buy birthday gifts, Christmas, Valentines, he didn’t buy flowers or candy. Basically he didn’t buy anything unless it was required or absolutely needed.” 

“He just didn’t want too?” 

“He was cheap. The house he bought cheap and he would fix it if it broke but he bought stuff at flea markets, discount stores. The only thing where he didn’t skimp was kitchen things. He wanted gourmet type meals and he understood that required good cookware, good stoves, but he didn’t just buy things.” 

“So, what is being sent to you?” 

I showed him pictures of the figurines and the notes. 

“I checked Shawn, the little turtle is like a hundred bucks alone. The pink heart teddy bear, was over a hundred. I don’t see Simon buying these things for me and then the thongs that were sent are expensive brands and there not cheap. That just…it doesn’t feel like Simon. Even though he’s the only one it can be.” 

“Could he be trying some kind of false sense of security? Like I’m changing I’ll do this just come back?” 

“Maybe, I guess it’s possible. I just…I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right. He killed Max because he couldn’t get me, he hasn’t sent anyone else in months. I just…” 

His arm came around my back and I laid my head over. Even though the dreams were not about Simon, they were about not being able to save a baby, my baby. 

“Hey Shawn, do you ever regret the things you did?” 

“When it comes to you or something else?” 

“Not me, I know you do there. I mean like…your first time, the first girlfriend, things like that.” 

“That’s tough, I was pretty young my first time.” 

“You weren’t fourteen.” 

“I was actually younger, I was thirteen. She was much older.” 

“You were thirteen?” 

“Yes. Do I regret that? Yes. I wish I’d waited a lot longer.” 

“What about anything else?” 

“I have things I regret Ella. Everyone does.” 

“Do you ever think those things will come back and cause bad things to happen?” 

“No. Why? Do you think you being fourteen is going to cause problems?” 

“No. I think just everything I done. The multiple partners, bad decisions. It’s what landed me in the hospital last year.” 

“I felt his lips against my forehead. “That is not what landed you there. I know the doctor didn’t give you any reason and that deep down it hurts to not know. But, I’m betting that the appendix and stress of the tour and the fans and just everything is the reason. Your past has helped shape who you are. You are a strong woman that withstood a lot, you thrived outside that house. I know you did things you regret, but those things helped you get to where you are now.” 

I started to argue with him on that but he turned to me. 

“What you did and done from the time you left until you met Zachary was just the past, it was priming you to know what you want, to know that you deserve a man that will love you. A man that will do anything for you. I can’t make you believe that, no one can. Now…I just seen his Dad walk in with Taco bags. Let’s go get lunch.” 

I blinked as he got up but followed, clearly the subject was more than he wanted to deal with. Taco’s were awesome and Zac clearly ordered for me because it included the extra things I’d been getting. 

“Damn Zac, are you starving her or something?” Isaac asked. 

“No. We just didn’t eat much this morning.” 

He knew that was a flat out lie but they didn’t. Once lunch was done Walker went with them to get the equipment and when they got back it was unloading. Yet when I approached the trailer Zac looked at me. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Helping unload the trailer.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“Zac, you need help.” 

“No. Don’t you recall the weight limit they gave you? Nothing in this trailer is below that.” 

“Zac, that was weeks ago.” 

“Not going to risk anything Gabby, go inside and just direct.” 

He then walked to the trailer to get the instruments and other things needed. But, there were things I could get the wires, microphones, and the stands and just small things so I went to the trailer and got those. He did not seem happy, but he couldn’t argue the weight of these items. Back and forth we unloaded but there wasn’t much that I could get and when Taylor asked me to help him with the Piano I didn’t think Zac would flip out but he did. 

“Gabriella, come on. What are you doing? Move.” 

“Zac, chill man it’s not that bad.” Taylor said. 

“And I can help you, let’s go.” 

I just stood there as he and Taylor pushed the piano inside I went to the trailer and got the guitar case, little heavy but not much and he met me at the door. 

“Gabriella, please. Will you just stop? I know you want to help but direct.” 

“I’m fine Zac.” 

“Just stop, go ahead and start unpacking wires we can get the rest of it.” 

He took the guitar and I sighed and went inside and began to unpack them. 

“You didn’t pull a muscle or anything did you?” Walker asked. 

“No.” 

He walked outside and I laid out wires until there was nothing I could do without setting up something, so I began to unlatch and unpack the drums, which lasted for like ten minutes before he was standing beside me. I let the latch go and sighed. Clearly he wasn’t going to back down. 

“Dude, chill out. She’s not like trying to pull shit by herself. You’ve been on her case the whole time we’ve been trying to unpack. Lay off. She knows what to do.” 

“Stay out of it Ike.” 

“It’s okay Isaac.” 

“No it’s not, he’s treating you like you can’t do this. You done this on tour, multiple times. You know exactly what and where things need to go.” 

“Isaac.” Zac said. 

He didn’t back down and that rather lead to everyone being there, concerned and waiting for some reason why I can’t. I just looked at him and waited for this magical reason. To which he simply said I couldn’t and then moved on. 

“Ella?” Shawn asked. 

“It’s fine.” 

I waited until something was up but then he was still jumping in, preventing me from moving anything that he deemed heavy and that time it was his Mother who said something and that pretty much halted all progress on getting things set up. I knew why he didn’t want me too, it wasn’t that I wasn’t able to the doctor never said I couldn’t. He was just afraid that it would cause a miscarriage, too much pulling on something or if I fell over something. 

“Guys, can I get a minute with him alone?” 

“Sure, he can tell us the reason he’s being a jackass when we get back.” Taylor said. 

But, they did walk out and leave us. 

“You shouldn’t be setting up, there is enough of us here to do that Gabby.” 

“But you shouldn’t keep stopping me, you know they’re going to ask Zac.” 

“They don’t need an explanation of why.” 

“So you want to be seen as an asshole here?” 

“I don’t care what they think, what I do care about is you and that you don’t fall, trip or get hurt.” 

I slid my arms around his waist. “Unpacking boxes and putting up your drum set will not cause me to miscarry Zac.” 

“I don’t want to take any chances.” 

I took a deep breath. The individuals that I would feel deserve to know first were all here., but this is not how I wanted to tell them. 

“If you’re going to be this way all weekend, then we’re going to have explain why.” 

“You want to tell them?” 

“Not ideally, but they’re going to keep asking why you’re stopping me, why I can’t do this or that, why can’t I unpack the drums, why can’t I push the piano. You will have to give them a reason. Some bullshit reason will not work either because they know I haven’t been hurt.” 

“What if…” 

“The OB said 12 weeks Zac, that he was confident after that it would be fine. Come on, there noticing the excessive eating, Isaac noticed the bit of weight I’ve added, Sierra’s noticed the increase in boobs. It won’t take long before your mother puts it together. The others might be clueless, they are not. I want them to hear it from you and I. We’re almost to eleven weeks. They can be told there is a chance.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. We can hold off on everyone else, but they’re going to be here all weekend and if you keep doing this then they’re going to keep stopping and asking. You have to give them a reason.” 

He didn’t get to reply before they were coming back into the room. Taylor and Isaac looked peeved because they had a point, with my help they could be set up much sooner. Walker and Diana seemed peeved about his behavior and Shawn was kind of confused. 

“Alright Zac, why are you being a ass and acting like she can’t do anything?” Isaac asked. 

I wondered if he was going to tell them but he sighed. “I’m not being an ass Taylor, I just want to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” 

“She’s set up and broke down this set a dozen times, she knows what to do and what not to do.” He said. 

He looked at him. “I know.” 

“Zachary, what is going on? You are acting overly protective and you are hindering this process.” Diana said. 

“I am because she’s pregnant, eleven weeks tomorrow. We were going to wait to tell everyone, because the doctor said the chances of a miscarriage were a bit elevated since she had one before. I just don’t want anything to happen.” 

His mom blinked. “Is that true?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said. 

To provide proof he showed them the sonogram pictures we’d gotten the first time, ones I hadn’t seen since then but he just had pictures of them. Isaac and Taylor started to come to me. 

“If your plan is to swing me around, don’t.” 

I got two hugs, then Diana and Walker but Shawn was a little apprehensive but he finally came over and gave me a hug. 

“Congratulations now go sit your ass down. I don’t want to see you anywhere near this stage.” Shawn said. 

“But…” 

“Nope. Not having it. Go.” 

Shit! I figured Taylor and Isaac would side with me, but nope they just pointed to the seats, so I went and sat down. I wasn’t fragile! There were things I could do. Yet, with four of them directing me here to the seat then there wasn’t anything I could do. Maybe I should have made up something… 

Diana came and sat beside me after an hour, there was now not much she could do either. 

“You look like you want to slap them all.” 

“Pregnant, not fragile not breakable.” 

“They don’t think they Gabby, there just concerned that something could happen. Walker did me the same way the second time, wouldn’t let me pick anything up, I couldn’t even touch Zac, he wouldn’t let them jump on me. Granted, that was mostly Zac. He’s being cautious.” 

“I’m not helpless.” 

She smiled. “Honey, until he’s certain of that and until the doctor is, in his mind you are. It’s not easy I know.” 

“Did you have nightmares when you were pregnant with them?” 

“Yes. Some of them were not bad scary but not bad. Some of them I woke up terrified, crying, screaming sometimes. Are you having them?” 

“Yeah, the last week actually. Started out swimming and then I go under and I can see this form and know I need to help, but I can’t get there and I can’t get above water either.” 

“Going to assume you fear losing this baby too?” 

“All the time.” 

“Honey you’re at eleven weeks, I think you’ll be fine. The doctor give you any reason to think there is a problem?” 

“No. I’m just…the percentage is high.” 

“I understand, I was terrified too honey. Just relax though because if you constantly worry about everything then you increase the chances of something happening. Enjoy it Gabriella. I know it’s hard but don’t just not enjoy the moments because if you make it full term then you’ll regret not remembering the special little moments.” 

“When should be tell others?” 

“Three months is generally a good time, but if the doctor feels your chances for a miscarriage are still higher than normal, maybe wait a little longer.” 

“I go back in the 20 th.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Does this explain the excessive lunch order?” 

“Yeah, the new bras too.” 

She smiled and about 6 they declared themselves done. The stage was set up, the recording microphones were set up and they were ready to do the two sessions. Before they left we asked them not to tell anyone, not even Stella or Nicole because I didn’t want a lot of disappointed people if something happened. We went home and fixed dinner there, or rather he did. 

“Nothing weird today?” 

“Nope.” 

“Good.” 

After dinner I cleaned up some, he’d laid down on the couch. I finished cleaning up and then went to the living room, where I laid down on top of him. 

“This is new.” 

I kissed him. “Figured we won’t have any time together until probably Sunday.” 

“Yeah, do you want to be there tomorrow?” 

“I can’t do anything, I could just hang out with Sierra or Abby. I don’t know which ones available.” 

“You can, they’ll both protect you.” 

“Yeah. I told your mom about the nightmares. She said she had them too, maybe it’s normal.” 

“It is. Hey, whoever you spend time with you need to head over to the house. I won’t get to until Monday. From what he said, there very close to being done. The up-stairs is done completely, we need paint colors for him.” 

“Any thoughts?” 

I felt his hands rest on my back. “I think something in a blue tone for our room and the bathroom. Nothing like super dark but some shade. Everything here is just white.” 

“What about the rest of the house?” 

He kissed me. “Surprise me. As long as it’s not neon then I think I’ll be fine.” 

“Anything really off limits?” 

He laid there a moment. “I want something that is relaxing and not overly done. Nothing super dark or dreary.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

I kissed him again but didn’t quite pull back, moving to his neck. The doctor said nothing about no sex! Clearly he had made that note as well because he wasn’t stopping me. So much that when someone knocked he didn’t let me get up. 

“They’ll go away.” 

“But…” 

“No buts, this is our time.” 

The knocking continued for a bit then stopped. He just kept me occupied with kisses, his hands roaming under the back of my shorts. 

“Here or the bedroom?” I asked. 

“Here is fine if it’s comfortable for you.” 

“Either way, you’re not getting up.” 

There was one thing I wasn’t comfortable with and I wasn’t sure his weight bearing down was a good thing, getting clothes off was easy, the sofa wasn’t all that easy for straddling though which he took care of by pulling me down and putting me to the side. I was between him and the sofa and it was a better position. Even though I vaguely recall someone knocking again, I wasn’t real focused on that. Rather liked this closeness and sex was always good. 

I didn’t want to move at all even afterwards, so when he pulled the blanket over us I was confused. I assumed he’d make us move. But this was even better. 

“You know I’m going to burn up right?” 

He smiled, kissed my shoulder. “Nope, because I turned the air way down. You should be comfortable.” 

“Did you know what I planned?” 

“Nope, but I know what I did.” 

“So bad.” 

Yet, he was asleep before me, probably because he did way more today than I did. I buried my head in a nice safe spot on his arm and eventually fell asleep. 


	18. Dying Love

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 3072 

May 16, 2009 

Abby and I had spent a large part of yesterday at the house getting the paint colors picked out, choosing the cabinet stains and the flooring color. Our bedroom and bathroom would be in shades of blue like Zac wanted, tranquil and nice. The two additional bedrooms and the bonus room I told him to paint white including the trim because while I knew one would be a nursery, I didn’t know the theme. The hallway walls would match the wall color for the first floor because the main wall was two stories at the foyer. The up-stairs bathroom, utility and laundry room, and the powder room downstairs would be a pale yellow, something bright. 

The garage would be painted but Zac chose grey for it, something natural. The guest suite I had Stella choose when she came by, she went with a lavender and white theme, it would be perfect. The kitchen cabinets I went with a honey blonde color and the countertops were medium in tone, some whites some dark browns, greens the marbling was pretty. The color name I chose was Monroe Bisque and it was a medium tone brown, it wasn’t super dark or super light, with the amount of light it would look perfect. The art room would have dark cabinets and storage space but the walls would be a medium yellow, not too super bright but not dull. I request all the paint be washable, I had seen what the three year did to his mom’s living room on her Instagram. Having Abby there hadn’t hindered the decisions because she was good with colors and décor ideas. 

Sierra had me most of today, because they had two sessions again, she was returning me near the second one at 7 pm, because she wanted to watch the show. We grabbed lunch first after she picked me up at Dilly Diner and then we decided to just walk around the Blue Dome Festival, which was right by the diner. The arts and crafts presented here were so neat and I managed to snag a few pieces to decorate the house with. We also ventured to Mayfest and watched performers she knew, but about 2 the black clouds rolled in and she and I went to the apartment, making it just before the severe weather hit. When Zac called, I answered. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m at the apartment, we came here when it started getting really cloudy. We’re just going to chill out here for a while.” 

“Okay, I didn’t know if you ladies decided on the festivals or something else, but it’s storming really bad over here. We let people in early because of it.” 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you I would too. I’m home, safely inside.” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“Love you, enjoy session one.” 

I hung-up and she smiled. “Checking up?” 

“Storming bad there, he wanted to make sure we were both okay.” 

I pout the items I brought in by the wall, I’d been packing up some things mostly stuff we weren’t using over the last month. The movies and most video games were already packed up, excessive kitchen items or things we rarely used was also packed up. Added, we reduced what we bought each week so we could use up some of the canned and jarred items. The storage area was already packed up and anything clothing wise we didn’t need like winter clothes was ready. 

“You’ve been packing like a crazy person.” 

“We have to be out by the first, the plan is Marello is doing our bedroom first, so we can move right there. Everything else would go to the garage unless the house is ready. But, we don’t see a point in staying beyond June.” 

“I don’t either, there isn’t a lot here and looks like you’ve pared down too.” 

I sat down beside her. “I did. I mean, I really didn’t have a shit ton of stuff when I moved in. But, some of the clothes were in a size too small, he went through his closet and took out a bunch of stuff too.” 

“Wow, cleaned out the kitchen items too?” 

“We agreed to buy some new things for the kitchen. Dishes, utensils, stuff like that. I have a box with the sets but we’re using at least two plates and stuff so I’ll finish those when we leave and that will go to either someone or good will.” 

“I’ll take them. Heather and I are moving in and the girl doesn’t cook. She has no dishes.” 

“By all means then.” 

“I like his plain white plates.” 

“We’re doing white with brown rings, we have them bought there at the house already. There in the garage in a corner out of the way. He’s taken some stuff over but not much.” 

“Yeah, there’s a lot here still.” 

“Drinks?” I asked. 

“Whatever is fine.” 

I got us glasses of tea and sat back down. “So, how are you and Heather doing?” 

“We’re doing well, ironically. I think that maybe you and I settling what happened let me open up to her. Speaking of.” 

She grabbed her purse from the counter and then presented me with a CD simply marked Kitten. 

“I know that Zac will probably want to see them, I’m okay with that if you are.” 

“Are these…” 

She could not have seriously brought me those. 

“There the pictures of you and I that Newton took, and the ones I took. You said Zac asked to see the others, well I don’t mind.” 

“He wasn’t too thrilled with the ones with Newton.” 

She giggled. “Of course not. Heather’s the only one I showed them too and I didn’t think you’d mind her.” 

“Not really, I mean you need to be open with her. If it means showing her pictures of us then it’s okay.” 

“She wishes she knew you then and way before Zac and she’s mentioned more than once about some threesome there.” 

“I don’t think it’ll happen anytime soon.” 

“You looked a little down after our game last weekend. Why?” 

“Realized I was a bit whorish. Don’t tell Zac I said that, he’s forbidden for me to refer to myself that way.” 

“I agree with him, you aren’t and never were a whore.” 

“I don’t remember the number or half of them. I guess because I was pretty much high as fuck then too. I just…” 

“Going to assume everyone has told you that you aren’t?” 

I nodded. “I’ve known you since you started touring and I’ve kept up even though we weren’t talking. Do you believe I would have stood by and allowed you to just be man hopping? No.” 

“I was fourteen.” 

She slid over next to me. “The question asked about men and losing virginity, with a man I was 16. With a woman I was 14 and Heather was 14. It’s not uncommon to be young, added look at what you did. You asked someone you knew and trusted, most first timers are drunken parties or regrets.” 

“I guess, but it just..” 

“Honey if anyone is qualifies to determine if you are or ever were a whore it’s me. I’ve seen some hoes in California girl, you got a long way to go before you can ever classify yourself that way. So what, you don’t remember them all, I don’t either. The higher you are the less you remember. What matters is you remember that first time with Zac right?” 

I could feel the blush. “Very much so.” 

“You remember the first time with me right?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“That’s what matters honey, that you remember the times that count. Doesn’t mean anything beyond that.” 

I have no idea why hearing it from her made more sense, but it did. I was about to ask her something when the doorbell rang. 

“Expecting company?” She asked. 

“No.” 

She got up and walked over, looked through the peephole before she opened it. I’d rather wished she hadn’t because Lucas was standing there. 

“Sierra right?” he asked. 

“Yeah” 

She let him inside and he had a box in his hand. “This was outside, where is Zac?” 

“He has Hanson Day sessions, I couldn’t do anything so Sierra and I were at the festival but the rain drove us away. Where did it come from?” 

“It was just sitting on the ground.” 

He handed it to me and I knew I’d regret opening it but I did. Inside was another crystal figure, another teddy bear this one was holding a red heart in the front. I picked up the note and read it. 

_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes._

_Only then would you realize how special you are to me…_

There was yet another pair of thongs, blue ones this time and very pricy. 

“Damn girl those are nice. Did Zac buy those?” 

“No. It’s not from Zac.” 

I packed it back up and closed it. I’d call Mabis Monday and report it. 

“Are you sure it’s not Zac? That really looks like something he’d do.” 

“No, we think there from Simon but I think it’s just some dude. I’ll call Mabis Monday, he took the other items to check them to see if Simon touched them.” 

“Mabis?” Lucas asked. 

“He’s a detective here in town, he handled the attack.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, what are you doing here? I figured you would know this weekend well.” Sierra said. 

“I didn’t see them at the studio or Cain’s.” 

“There at the Little Theatre. Recording.” 

“Well that explains it, I wasn’t sure if you’d be here or there but I was headed down to check on a house and saw the light on.” 

“No problem.” 

“Well, since you’re both okay I’m going to head out. Tell Zac to give me a call tomorrow sometime.” 

“It’ll be Monday.” I said. 

“Does he have Hanson day stuff?” 

Sierra giggled. “No, he has wife stuff to take care of.” 

“Damn skippy.” 

He smiled but really he didn’t seem to be pleased with that information, but he headed out and Sierra locked the door. 

“Does he do that often?” 

“Not really, usually stops if the car is here.” 

“Alright woman, what are we doing for dinner?” 

“Whatever we can find.” 

It took both of us to find things and we found a decent taco dinner. I couldn’t believe time had flown that fast. I made sure the apartment was locked up when we headed to the theatre and I came in the back door with her. 

“You ladies have the box seats.” Zac said. 

“Sweet.” Sierra said. 

“Lucas came by.” 

“The apartment?” 

“Yeah, he found another box outside. Teddy bear, thongs and a note.” 

I relayed what the note said as well and he frowned. “Did he say why he came by?” 

“The light was on, so he stopped. He didn’t know you weren’t at the studio.” 

“He should have, he was here earlier today before the rain storm.” 

“He told me he didn’t know where you were.” 

“He and I will have a little talk. Anyway, we’re about to go on. Um, Shawn and Grace aere coming back at nine to help pack up.” 

“Okay.” 

They actually showed up before the show started and sat with Sierra and I in the little booth. We could be seen by everyone but we were closed off from them. Shawn, Grace and Sierra seemed to enjoy the show and the interaction. Sierra headed out as soon as it was over, thankfully because all I got to do to break down was repack the wires and take the microphones stands and stuff out. I wasn’t allowed to do anything else. We had to clean up which I was doing in the crowd area, basically making sure cups or things weren’t left. I then swept the floor. Once the trailer was loaded and locked Taylor and Isaac headed out, along with his parents. The last little bit was just the stage area and back stage, we finished the stage and I had the trash on a cart. 

“Going to run this out, I won’t unload it. I’ll park it by the dumpster and we can do that last.” 

“Okay.” They said. 

I pushed the cart which didn’t weight anything out to the dumpster and parked it beside the bin, I then turned to head back, It was lightly raining and I was almost to the trailer when I heard something and turned, found someone was behind me. 

“It appears that if I want the job done correctly, I have to do it myself.” 

I went for my phone and realized it was inside. “What do you want Simon? Really, you should move on.” 

“It’s hard to do that when you are still around. The police have raided my contacts. Never thought you were smart enough to connect my teaching methods as my code. Then again, when they failed to find the disk I assumed it was destroyed.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted it back? I could have saved you time Simon. I would have sent it to you without problems. But you chose a cowards route and tried to have me killed over it.” 

“They weren’t suppose to kill you.” 

“Yeah, they tried.” 

“They’ll get what is due to them. But, you need to come with me. Let’s stop all this bullshit and running around. We both know where you belong.” 

“Yeah, I know. But it’s not with you. You killed Max Simon.” 

His face twisted into his clear confused face. “Max is dead?” 

There was genuine shock in his voice. 

“Yes. You killed him Simon, you done that because he couldn’t get me to come back to you in March.” 

“Babe I haven’t talked to Max since November, I’m not sure what the fuck you’re talking about.” 

“You sent him in march, he punched me to knock me out and bring me to you. Stop lying.” 

He got a little closer and I held my ground, maybe if I stood up to him he would finally see. 

“Gabriella, I will only say this once. I have not seen Maxwell since November. I did not send him in March, I’ve been patiently waiting for you to be alone, I figured today was good.” 

“What about your little gifts? Figurines and little notes.” 

“Sounds like you have an admirer. I wouldn’t waste money on figurines, notes or the postage.” 

That really didn’t make me feel any better about the notes and stuff and Max, if he hadn’t seen him then it’s possible he hadn’t killed him. 

“Now that we’ve established that, it’s time to go.” 

“No. I married Zac and I am not leaving him. I’m not coming back Simon, you can do whatever you want but you’ll do it without me.” 

“You went and married this bitch ass punk over me? How many times did I ask you?” 

“You never asked Simon. You told me that when you felt ready we’d just do it. No need to plan, no need to bother with formalities.” 

“Yeah and you got married in Vegas because you were drunk. Guess he got the trophy wife he wanted.” 

“I’m not a trophy wife to him. He loves me for the person I am and not because of what I do. He’s lifted me up and made me see that I’m worth a lot more than you ever said I was. That I’m worth more than what Jacob said.” 

“Jacob was a strange man. Max mentioned him a few times and his little obsession with you. Perhaps he’s sending these little gifts? I mean the way Max talked he loved you. Then again once you were my bitch Max didn’t care. If he hadn’t let his clouded feelings for you get in the way, he would have kept control.” 

“He wouldn’t have done that.” 

“Are you sure? He was fairly pissed that you kept disobeying him with Zac. Not that I wasn’t, we should have know your whorish ways would guarantee us that you’d fuck him. Tell me, when was your first time with him? I’m sure it’s not Halloween like Maxwell claimed. I’m sure you were in his bed much sooner than that.” 

“No. I wasn’t. But, I don’t have to justify anything to you. You’re my ex for a reason, you beat the crap out of me and kicked me out of the house. That was as good as over in my mind as anything else. I don’t know what you think occurred but we weren’t and haven’t been an item since you kicked me out.” 

“You should have known better. Let’s go.” 

“I’m going inside.” 

I started to turn but the slight glint of something caught my eyes and I found him holding a gun and it was pointed at me. I swallowed because this was something new, in all the shitty things a gun had never been pointed at me. Not even the thugs he sent before used a gun. 

“You don’t seem to be listening anymore. Your ass is coming with me, whether you want to or not. There is no more debating. You will come with me. You will file for a divorce. As soon as that’s final you will be my wife. No more miscarriages either, no, you will have my children.” 

I had very limited options here, he wouldn’t shoot to kill if that was his plan but the problem with that was I didn’t think that was his plan. I was certain that as soon as he found out I was already pregnant, he’d kill me and the baby. I took a few careful steps back, if I could just get to the door, it was propped open and I could get there and get inside and I’d be fine. 

“Gabriella Skye! Stop going backwards.” 

I heard the click of the gun. “I can’t Simon. I don’t love you. I’m sure you’ll just kill me. I won’t tell the police anything else, just let go.” 

“GET OVER HERE!!!” He screamed. 

I jumped and moved back, intent on just running like hell. It was harder to hit a moving target and I knew my chances of making it to the door were high, but I never got that chance. 

_**I heard the shots…** _

 

 

  


	19. I'm Sorry

POV: Gabby

Word Count: 3147 

The shots were super loud and explosive in this small space, vibrating off the walls. But at some point I’d been shoved aside and knocked to the ground. I briefly saw Simon standing there with the gun before he turned and ran, heading toward the dumpster. I laid there a moment, assessing that I’d be moved and I didn’t feel like I’d been shot. But, who had shoved me out of the way? 

I looked to where I was and saw Zac standing there, this indescribable expression on his face. 

“Zac?” I asked. 

“I…” 

I watched helplessly as he just collapsed to the ground. “Zac? No, No, No.” 

I didn’t think I could move that fast but I was beside him in moments. I tried to figure out why he’d fallen and then I saw the darker stain on his shirt. I lifted it up and there was blood running down his side. That couldn’t be right! 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

His voice was low and I barely heard him, he was asking if I was alright?! 

“I’m fine Zac, you’re bleeding.” 

“I’m…he…” 

His eyes began to close and I tried to keep him from passing out, but I couldn’t and I couldn’t get him to wake back up. 

“No..You can’t do this now. No, Zac come on wake up.” 

I tried but he just wasn’t waking up and I couldn’t get the blood to stop. 

“SHAWN!” I called. 

He could help him it wasn’t that bad, it couldn’t be that bad. When he didn’t respond I screamed his name, screamed for someone to help me. I couldn’t leave him here alone, what if Simon came back? 

“Zac, come on wake up. You can’t do this now. I need you. I can’t do this alone. I can’t do this without you.” 

I could feel the hot salty tears running down my face, that pain that just seemed to be taking over my entire chest. I put pressure on the wound but the blood just seemed to be gushing around my fingers. The rain was getting harder and this is not how I wanted this to end. I never wanted anyone to die for me. I just wasn’t worth it. 

I just screamed for anyone, I would take a hysterical fan at this point. The spreading pain in my own chest was making it harder to breathe. It seemed like so much blood. 

I was only vaguely aware that someone’s hands were on my arms and when I did look Grace was standing there. 

“Come on, let Shawn get there. Honey what happen?” 

“Simon…I heard..shots.” 

I heard Shawn’s voice speaking frantically and since he wasn’t speaking to me then he had to have called for police. 

“Grace get her inside.” 

“No!” I said. 

“Gabby, you need to get your phone. I’ve called the manager of the venue there coming to lock up. Go.” 

“I’ll get it, where is it?” 

I told her where my phone and wallet were and where his was and she went inside quickly. Police arrived, then paramedics, fire truck, and I was glad that they blocked off the alley, I could vaguely see people out front most likely fans. When the paramedics took over for Shawn he came to me, but even when his hands were on my arms all I saw was the blood. 

“Shawn…” 

“It’s okay, he’s going to be fine.” 

They were putting him on a stretcher. 

“I’m riding with you to the hospital, Grace is going to follow. Come on.” 

I wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, just kind of followed him. All I could really hear were gun shots and all I could see was the blood covering my hands and clothes, even wet. Zac looked pale laying there, they couldn’t wake him up either. The ride to the hospital wasn’t long and Grace beat us actually. He rather handed me off. 

“Take her out front, I’ll make sure they know everything.” 

“But I..” 

“No Gabriella. You need to be in the waiting room. You need to call his parents and brothers, let them know he’s here. You don’t need to be back here, I will come to you as soon as I know what is going on.” 

I just nodded and she guided me to the front. I knew I should call but I just couldn’t right this moment. 

“It’s my fault.” I said. 

“No it’s not.” 

“I just should have gone with him…he wouldn’t have ever pulled the gun out if I had.” 

I felt her hand on my back. “Then I’d be sitting here with Zac, crying because you’re in a lot worse shape. It’s not bad from what I saw.” 

“I can’t do this alone, he can’t leave me right now. I just..I can’t.” 

I didn’t realize that I’d fallen over crying on her shoulder until my phone rang, it was just some un known number. What would I do if he died?! I couldn’t raise this baby alone, I needed him. 

“Gabby?” 

“Where is Shawn?” 

“He’s in the back with Zac, why?” 

“I don’t feel so well.” 

“I’m a nurse honey, tell me what’s up?” 

She didn’t know about the baby. “My sides hurting, my chest. Everything’s beginning to spin.” 

She moved and laid me down, my side hurting really worried me. 

“Grace…” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m pregnant, eleven weeks. Is it normal for my side to hurt?” 

“Where?” 

I pointed. “You don’t feel cramping?” 

“No.” 

“I think it’s just you’re worried. Why don’t you call his family and get some down here, it’ll help even if you don’t think it will.” 

I nodded, called his parents first, thankfully Walker answered the phone and his first sentence was what was wrong. 

“Zac’s at the hospital, Simon was at the theatre and he shot him. I don’t know what is going on. Shawn is with him and Grace is with me.” 

His next sentence was he’d be here in a moment and then he hung-up. Did he blame me?! Could be blame me?! Dialing Isaac’s number seemed so hard and it took several times to get him to answer and obviously by the sound of his voice I’d definitely interrupted something. 

“What’s up?” 

“Zac’s…he’s...I’m at the hospital.” 

“Are you okay? Wait, why isn’t Zac calling me?” 

“He’s been shot. I don’t know anything right now.” 

“SHOT?! How the hell?” 

“Simon.” 

“Francis south?” 

“Yes. Can you please call Taylor?” 

“On it. We’ll see you there.” 

“Still dizzy?” 

“Not as bad.” 

“He’ll be okay Gabriella, I didn’t see much but it looked like it was in an area without vital organs.” 

“So much blood…” 

“I know honey, it was a lot. But, it was also raining and some shots can bleed. It doesn’t mean he won’t be okay or that he’s going to be very bad.” 

“I can’t do this alone Grace.” 

“You won’t be alone honey, Zac will be there.” 

The police came out about 2, his parents had just arrived but they wanted me alone. I went through what happen, I had no idea where Zac had come from, as far as I knew I was alone outside. I didn’t know the theatre had cameras but they did, so they were going to check that. They didn’t have an update and I was so glad to have his parents there. It felt almost like having parents of my own. 

Diana had Isaac run to our apartment to get me clean, dry clothes. Not that I cared but she did. He made it back at 4 and I changed in the bathroom, no spotting so I was glad about that. I then sat with them. 

“It’s been hours, what are they doing?” I asked. 

“It was an abdominal shot honey, they need to make sure he’s okay.” 

Stella and Nicole were here too, keeping Taylor and Isaac calm. Even though both had moments. The sun was rising when Shawn came out of the back with a doctor. His clothes still had blood which now dries looked much worse. I could see Taylor’s face and it didn’t look good. 

“Mrs. Hanson?” 

“That’s me.” 

“Is it okay to speak in front of them?” 

“Yes.” 

“He’s in recovery right now, the bullet went through so that was a plus there wasn’t extensive damage. It’s mostly muscle and there was a little place on the large intestine that we had to repair. That is why it took so long, there was a lot of blood loss and we weren’t sure where it was from.” 

“Will he be okay?” Walker asked. 

“Yes. He’s going to be sore for a while though. He got lucky really, it didn’t do much damage just bled. We’ve given him blood too and we’re going to keep him for a bit. I’d like for Mrs. Hanson to come back now and then you can trade out.” 

I figured his parents would have more clout here, but I didn’t argue. Shawn walked back with me to the recovery room. He was still pale and covered completely from the neck down by blankets, but he was alive. 

“He’s going to be fine right Shawn?” 

“Yes. He woke up briefly before the surgery but not long. You can see he’s alright, you need to go home Ella. Rest and then come back.” 

“I’m not leaving.” 

“Ella.” 

“He stayed with me Shawn, day and night the whole time I was there. Except the few times I forced him to go home. I’m not leaving.” 

“It’s not good for you.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“At least have Grace take you to get the car and get you some clothes? I’ll stay right here the whole time you’re gone. You need to eat something.” 

“Why are you pushing this?” 

“Because it’s the one thing he asked me to do, make sure you were okay. I can’t do that if you won’t listen. I won’t bug you about staying home, but at least go home and do that. Shower if you need too, get clean clothes and a bag. Get your vehicle and have a way to go.” 

In a logical sense, he was right. I needed to get my charger and get clothes. But, I didn’t need to leave for that. 

“I’ll have Abigail come get a key and get things. I don’t need to drive anyway Shawn. I will have Taylor or Isaac bring the car.” 

“I don’t care how you do it, just do it.” 

I let his parents back while I asked Taylor and Isaac to get his car, Stella agreed to go with Taylor and get clothes once they saw him. They would being the car and things back to me and while they saw him I got a list of what I needed. I then went to recovery to wait. I sat the chair beside the bed and I sat there. Abby called at eight, when I failed to answer she texted me a call me now message, so I called. 

“There is chatter all over social media that something happened at the theatre, tell me it wasn’t you.” 

“It wasn’t me.” 

“Then why do you sound so down?” 

“Zac’s at the hospital, Simon showed up last night and he was trying to get me. When I refused to go he pulled a gun. I was shoved aside and then I heard shots, he shot Zac on the right side. I’ve been here all night.” 

“Why didn’t you call me?” 

“Because there wasn’t anything anyone could do. He’s in recovery right now, probably be a while before he’s in a room.” 

“Is he okay?” 

I summarized what the doctor told me and she said she’d come up when he was moved but would reserve the time for family. I went ahead and alerted Sierra, Andrew, and Jack as well. They were close friends and didn’t need to know by social media. Likewise, I sent Carrick and Austin a message too. Taylor brought my bag back about nine. 

“I told Andrew, Jack, Carrick, Austin and Sierra. Abby called me. I didn’t know what you and Isaac were going to do about the fans or announcing this.” 

“We ideally want his opinion on that, we’ll wait until he’s awake.” 

I nodded. He sat down in the other chair and I raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?” 

“You look tired Gabby, try to rest. I’ll sit here with you both, if he so much as wiggles a toe I’ll wake you up. But, he’s not going to mind if you’re asleep.” 

“My fault he got shot, I’ll be shocked if he doesn’t…I don’t know..like me less?” 

“Even you know he’ll never hate you. He won’t like you any less, believe me Gabby, you said he pushed you out of the way. He would much rather that bullet hit him than you or the baby.” 

I blinked. It had never occurred to me that he’d done it for that reason, I hadn’t even considered the why’s. I was so worried he would die and leave me alone that the implication that he’d die for me hadn’t occurred. 

“Why are you crying? No No No..I don’t handle emotions well.” 

“He’d die for me?” I asked. 

“Yes, he would. Clearly, he’d much rather be the one laying in the bed Gabriella. He’d rather not tell you that you’ve lost another baby or that this time because of the bullet you can’t have more. You and the baby are more important than anything else.” 

Yeah, I couldn’t stop those tears and while he wasn’t great with emotions, he was good at comfort, always a plus. 

“Okay, get some rest.” 

I put my phone on charge and tried to get comfortable. I wasn’t sure that I would fall asleep but I did for a few hours. Taylor was still there when I woke up at noon. 

“Isaac is on his way with lunch, he basically just doubled you’re order.” 

“He’s starving and so am I.” 

“He?” Taylor asked. 

“The baby..the fetus..the embryo…whatever you wish to call him. I just don’t like the use of ‘it’”.” 

“Ahh, baby is fine. I think that’s the first time you’ve acknowledged that with us around.” 

“I’ve rather closed myself off a bit because so afraid I’ll miscarriage.” 

“I think you’ll be fine.” 

Lunch was amazing but I did ask the doctor why he wasn’t awake. 

“We’ve kept a light sedation, just so he doesn’t move much. We’re weaning that off now actually.” 

He smiled and left and we waited, Taylor left at 3 and I was awake and watching when he moved some. 

“Gabby?” 

I got up and got closer. “I’m right here buttercup.” 

“Okay?” 

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m fine thanks to you.” 

He spoke to the doctor’s for a few minutes, answered with mostly okay and maybe, but they did move him to a room after that and I was much happier about that. Even if he did go back to sleep. Abigail brought me dinner because she wanted to come up. She also brought me a bag of just snack items. 

“I know you aren’t leaving.” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Has he been awake at all?” 

“Yes. It’s why they moved him actually. He was able to mumble maybe and home to them.” 

She smiled. “How are you? You look tired.” 

“I am tired. But, just here.” 

“So what happen?” 

I explained to her and she smiled. “Keep him.” 

“I plan too.” 

“Okay girl, I’m going home and you need to bring in the cot or make the bed or whatever and get some rest. He’ll understand if he wakes up and you’re asleep. Remember, he stayed with you for two weeks and he’ll understand.” 

“Yeah, I think the nurse said they had a cot, I’d rather be there with him.” 

“Couple days.” 

She gave me a hug and then headed out. I called for the cot and made the little bed up. I then laid down where I could still see him. 

He’d taken a bullet for me, not many could really say they ever would. He didn’t even ask, didn’t question it, just pushed me aside and took it. There was so much that he’d done to help me feel better about myself, my art work, my abilities to do anything really. Yet, he’s throw away everything he worked hard for to make sure I was safe. To make sure our baby was safe. 

Baby. Taylor was right, I usually didn’t mention the baby in that terms. I was so afraid that I’d miscarry and then I’d have to try to put those images in the dark recesses of my brain, try to forget what they heart beat sounded like. Even though the sound echoes through my head a lot. Diana was right, I needed to stop thinking in terms of I will lose this one and think about what happens when I don’t. Seven days and we’d reach 12 weeks. The chances of a miscarriage past that drop considerably. 

“Gabby?” 

I got up and moved back where he could see me. “I’m here.” 

“Are you okay?” 

I sat down on the side of the bed. “I’m fine Zac. No scraps, no bruises, nothing is wrong.” 

“Baby okay?” 

“Babies fine too. Little cramping long time ago but Grace said it was probably just being upset. Once your parents were here and brothers, I was fine.” 

“They’ve been here?” 

“Yes. Several times actually, but you’ve been asleep most of the day.” 

“IV is bugging me.” 

“Want me to get the nurse to check it?” 

“Please?” 

I called for the nurse and she checked the line and ended up redoing it, not that he was any happier with that. She went ahead and checked vitals and the bags before leaving. 

“Tired.” Zac said. 

I leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Then rest, you need it. I’m going to lay down as well.” 

“Wish you could lay here.” 

“Not until they clear me. The doctor doesn’t feel like you’ll be here as long as I was when they stabbed me. It wasn’t as bad unless you get an infection. You best not.” 

“No plans to. I love you.” 

“I love you. I’m sorry you got shot.” 

He smiled a bit. “Anytime, I couldn’t lose you.” 

“Next time don’t scare the hell out of me, I thought you were going to die and I couldn’t do this without you.” 

He smiled a little more. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easy.” 

I leaned down and kissed him again. “I don’t want too. Now get some rest so you can get home.” 

“You too.” 

I adjusted the blankets for him and then got myself comfortable. It wasn’t our bed, it wasn’t beside him, and with the infernal nurses it was a pain to sleep well. But, I’d stay here as long as he was. 

  


	20. Helpless

POV: Zac

Word Count: 3307 

May 20, 2009 

I would never again downplay the amount of pain or comfort issues any abdominal wound is, it was one bullet that missed all major things but it was highly uncomfortable. It really wasn’t bad Sunday or even Monday, Tuesday had been pretty bad. But, her appointment was today and I didn’t want to miss any of them so I nagged the doctor all day yesterday and Shawn ended up double promising them I wouldn’t even get out of the chair. He was driving a special van so that the wheelchair would be locked. 

Our accounts were flooded with get well soon messages, they had announced the incident Monday when I was clear enough to say go ahead and by then everyone knew I was here. I’d woken up before her and just enjoyed the quiet room until there was a light knock. 

“Come in.” 

I expected a family member but Lucas is the one that came in the room. 

“Morning, I didn’t know if you were awake.” 

“I moved and yeah my pain pump says I have an hour left.” 

“The bastard thing.” 

“I’m telling you, don’t ever get shot dude.” 

“Not a problem, Gabby here?” 

“Do you not see her on the cot dude? Maybe you should get your eyes checked.” 

He glanced and lingered a moment too long for my liking but then sat down at the foot of the bed. 

“How are you?” 

“Aside from the uncomfortable pain and the boredom of being here, I’m good. Worried she’s not resting well and I’m not because she’s not here.” 

“So, I’ve heard multiple things. What happened?” 

“She went to take the trash out and I was going out with the last bag, very small one and I needed to dump the heavier bags too. I heard her talking and heard him talking, I didn’t know he had a gun but she stepped back and I saw it. He looked dead set on killing her and I couldn’t let him. I pushed her out of the way and I don’t know which shot hit me, but I remember seeing her laying on the ground and him running away.” 

“So, she was arguing with someone?” 

“Her ex-boyfriend, Simon. Bastards been a thorn in my side since I met her. He kept sending messages to her even before we were together, kept on with dick pics and pictures of him with other women. He then sent his band members to scare her, he sent Max to her, although he says the he didn’t. He’s just…he’s stressing her and I both and then he tried to kill her.” 

“Sounds like he needs to let her go.” 

“He does, but he won’t. I doubt this would stop him. Added, did I mention we have to move in a week and four days and I can’t do any lifting of any kind. I can’t pick up boxes or pack up things. Ike’s wedding is Sunday and I don’t even know if I’ll be there.” 

“You will be Zac. Just calm down.” 

“Lucas, we have to be out of the apartment by the first, he’s already got a tenant moving in. I can’t miss my brother’s wedding. I don’t know how to accomplish those and deal with this.” 

“Believe me, you’ll figure it out. You’ve been the person to solve problems forever.” 

“I hope so.” 

He smiled some. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Not really. Taylor will bring her food soon, he’s been averaging nine. He can bring me some stuff but not much.” 

“How is she?” 

“Tired of the hospital.” 

I saw her sit up, hair sticking up everywhere and she rubbed her eyes. She refused to believe me but I could see a little bump, not a huge one, but it was noticeable to me. Especially when she was laying down. She looked beautiful really, even right now. She kept the blanket around her though because the pajamas she had were kind of short. 

“Morning baby.” I said. 

“Morning, morning Lucas.” 

He turned. “Morning.” 

She sat there several minutes before she got up and adjusted her clothes, got her bag and went to the bathroom. Lucas definitely watched and I moved my foot next to him. 

“How have you been?” 

“Good, just worried and stressed too. I mean, I heard about you and didn’t know what was going on. You are an asshole, but not that bad! Made me wonder if a previous booty call got mad.” 

“No, just an ex.” 

I heard the shower come on and knew she was getting ready for her appointment also, which was this afternoon. Taylor arrived at ten after nine and she came out of the bathroom at thirty after. She settled in beside me on the bed, using my tray table for her own table. Some may find it weird that I take pleasure in the fact she was eating. 

“Were you starving?” Lucas asked. 

“Hey, dinner was a long time ago.” 

“It’s fine, I think Shawn said you were stopping on the way back for lunch.” Taylor said. 

“Way back from where?” Lucas asked. 

“Routine doctor’s appointment, nothing major.” I said. 

He stayed for another hour before leaving and she didn’t move from that spot. Not that I minded it gave me a place to rest my head and nap before the doctor came in with Shawn. 

“Okay, I’m approving you to go with your wife to the appointment, I understand you don’t want to miss scans and she may not have another one until 20 weeks. This is uncommon and dangerous but the only way I will approve it is if Shawn stays with you. He will drive you both there and back.” 

He removed the IV and checked the stitches and area before he ever had the nurse bring a wheelchair. 

“You do not get up.” 

The doctor and Shawn helped me from the bed to the chair and got me settled in. 

“Are you ready Ella?” 

“Yeah.” 

We used the ambulance entrance because I couldn’t be seen, there were some fans hanging around the lobby and we wanted to avoid them. Likewise it felt weird to ride in a wheelchair but Shawn dropped her off at the front door and took us around back, coming in a rear door. We did have to wait until she was called back. 

“Have you ever been to one of these?” I asked. 

“I came to one with a female friend long ago, I didn’t come back though. She was just a friend who needed someone to bring her.” 

The nurse lead us to the room and Gabby was already sitting there, Shawn parked me out of the way and was just standing there. 

“Shawn…do you mind?” Gabby asked. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Can you step out for just a little bit? There requiring me to take things off and well, I don’t mind if I’m dying but I’d really rather not be half naked in front of you.” 

“Gottcha, I’ll wait outside the door. But, I want to be here with that sonogram.” 

“She’ll move me to that room, no problem.” 

He stepped outside and they did just that, doing a complete exam and I just sat here quite confused. I hadn’t been to one of these types and this was new. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, never had to sit through one of those exams before. I’m not sure how I feel about that yet.” 

“Nothing major, they just want to make sure things are okay.” 

The nurse left with the samples and her doctor came in a few minutes later, reviewed the chart and looked at us. 

“Mr. Hanson are you okay?” 

“I was shot Saturday but wouldn’t miss this.” 

“Dedication, glad you have it. It looks like all the blood work we’ve done has been normal. That is good. You’re blood pressure is also in a normal range but keep a check on that at home too. We will call you if the swabs have issue, but the nurse said she didn’t think it would. How are the headaches?” 

“Pretty much gone, I have had one or two since the last appointment but nothing a little rest didn’t cure.” 

“Good. Your weight is good, gaining about the normal for how far you are. We’re going to do a sonogram today and look to make sure things are where they should be, we’ll also check for abnormalities and routine checks. Do you want us to test for down syndrome and other genetic disorders?” 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Okay.” 

He went ahead and drew blood and then left her to get dressed again, the nurse then lead us to the sonogram room where Shawn parked me and stood behind me. 

“You will remain dressed right?” Shawn asked. 

“Unless they do a vaginal ultrasound, yes. Which they shouldn’t.” 

“Phew.” 

I giggled and winced at the pain. The technician came in, greeted us and then began to set up, getting the machine set up and her settled and then the cold jelly. For several moments she kept the screen to her before turning it. Both of us seemed shocked, what was just a tiny bean looking thing last time at 7 weeks, was now way more human like. 

“Here’s the baby’s head, I don’t see any signs of down syndrome or abnormalities.” 

He or she was clearly moving around, she kept having to find him or her to make sure she got the right scans. 

“That’s a foot, lower leg.” 

“You can’t tell the sex can you?” Shawn asked. 

“Not right now. We will look for the sex of the baby at the 20 week anatomy scan if they want to know.” 

She moved the wand again. “Arm, looks like he or she is waving. Like hey mom, hey dad. I’m here.” 

There was this indescribable expressions on Gabby’s face, which seemed much more relaxed. She played the heartbeat again, the same noises but strong, steady and the sound was like music to me. She got some more images and printed them. I expected her to hand them to me but she didn’t. Maybe she was finally coming around to this idea and here I was, helpless to do anything for her right now. 

Once we were ready to go we went out the back way, no need to separate now. Shawn did the drive through and then we returned to the hospital. The IV was left out as long as the pain didn’t get bad. Shawn hung around until his shift and then headed out. Gabby had spent a large portion of the time looking at the sonogram pictures from today. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t do that last time.” 

“Last time I was trying not to remember much, so that when I was told I wasn’t, it wouldn’t hurt near as bad.” 

“And this time?” 

“Well, there is rapid proof that that won’t happen. She said there was no abnormalities that she could see, I can’t feel the movement but clearly he or she is moving. I guess I feel like I can enjoy it now because I don’t have to be so scared that I’ll suddenly be unpregnant.” 

“Not going to happen.” 

“You want to explain why you’re looking so down?” 

“I just feel helpless here. Like I can’t really do anything.” 

She got up and came to the bed, sat down beside me. “You can talk to me.” 

“I know, but I mean like I can’t protect you like I should. I can’t stomp Simon’s ass right now. I can’t even help Isaac with his wedding and things, I’m not even sure I’ll be able to attend. We are so close with the house and now I can’t even pack and move anything. It gives me perspective on how you felt last year when you couldn’t do shit.” 

“Yeah, feels pretty shitty to know you can’t really do much of anything. The doctor is confident and there is talk of releasing you Saturday. I think you may not feel up to standing that long, but I know you’ll be there.” 

“That does nothing for our move. We’re not ready and he has tenants lined up already. We can’t extend the lease.” 

She moved some of the hair out of my face. “Just because you cannot move anything or do anything, doesn’t mean I can’t. Don’t even say it, I don’t plan to do any heavy lifting. But, I can pack. I think I know at least three people that would move everything.” 

“Gabby.” 

“No. Sorry, you are on the do not do shit list with me. So, deal. If they release you then I can let you pack up stuff too. Andrew and Jack will move us if I ask, you know they will. Taylor will also be available, Sierra, and Abby. I’m sure between them we can get moved on time.” 

“Is the house even ready?” 

“I spoke to Marello yesterday and Abby went by, he has a list of things he’s completing this week and the house should be move in ready Monday. He does want me to come over and verify colors tomorrow. Once they are approved then they’ll put the hardwood floors down and the carpet, then all that’s left is base boards and little odds and ends.” 

“Where have I been?” 

“Asleep. I did a lot of calling Monday and some of those were asking them about moving and stuff. I haven’t told them why I couldn’t lift anything.” 

“I think if you want to tell them you can.” 

“No. We need to tell the family members first. I told them I couldn’t lift things because I’d pulled a muscle Saturday night while packing the trailer up. Taylor, Isaac and Shawn will confirm it. They may have their suspicions but they can’t be mad that I want family to know first.” 

“Don’t you consider Sierra and Abby family?” 

“I consider them friends and I know Abby can’t keep her mouth shut.” 

“Truth. Okay, so they bought this story?” 

“Yes. After Isaac’s wedding they’ll head to their honeymoon and we’ll get moved in. I’ll make sure the bedroom is moved first and set up. That way you can chill there while the rest is moved.” 

“You didn’t ask Lucas?” 

“No. I didn’t.” 

“Do you mind me asking why? He’ll help us Gabby.” 

“I don’t need another guy. Three should be fine. Besides, we’re using Andrew’s truck so only three can fit in the front. Abby and Sierra will come with me in Abby’s parents truck. We’ll load them both up, unload. Six people. We really shouldn’t need more than maybe two trips, we don’t have a lot of large items really.” 

“We need to buy other things too.” 

“Later. We don’t need to put anything in the other rooms yet. What we primarily need is the bedroom, living room and kitchen. Once we’re there full time we can determine what we need to buy for the rooms. Which, we know one will be a nursery so it’ll have a crib.” 

“You have this all thought out and here I’ve been worrying myself about it. Anything else I don’t need to worry about?” 

“You need to worry about getting better. I know you guys can write and do some smaller things but they seem to want to move forward with the album.” 

“I told them I can’t really drum much until I’m healed and cleared. So, we’re going to get some writing done and we can record demos and stuff. I can then lay down drum tracks when I am cleared.” 

She smiled. “See, you’re here worried about all this and it’s already taken care of.” 

“No word from Simon?” 

“No. But, something bothers me about that.” 

“What does?” 

“We assumed Simon killed Max and that Simon sent all those items. Zac he didn’t know about Max. When I mentioned him being dead he had no clue what I was talking about. What if…What if he didn’t kill Max?” 

“Well, baby he was dealing and supplying drugs, it’s very possible that he pissed someone else off.” 

“Simon said he hasn’t talk to him since November, if that’s true, who the hell was he taking me too? He told me Simon.” 

“It’s possible Simon lied about that but not about knowing.” 

“He also said the gifts weren’t him.” 

“What exactly are you trying to say here?” 

“What if there is someone else? I said all along the gifts didn’t seem like him. You cannot deny that these are not just simple thank you items. There more personal than that. Come on Zac, we can’t be blind to this.” 

“Okay, what if it isn’t Simon? Any ideas on who it could be?” 

“No. But, I called Mabis Monday too. He agreed to meet with me next Monday. I want to show him everything we have gotten since, not just the one he has.” 

“Okay.” 

“Debbie also called yesterday…” 

“Good news?” 

“The painting of the swan, on the lake. The one inspired by the little figurine, she put it up as a bid item. One purchaser kept over bidding people.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“She started the bid at 250, the final bid was over five thousand. The first couple of bids were fifty to a hundred, then it jumped to a thousand, she said she thought for sure that was it, but apparently two people wanted it. She capped it at five thousand and the winner jumped from 1700 to 5g’s.” 

“He wasn’t playing was he?” 

“No. I’m betting the person that bought the painting is the one that sent the item.” 

“Why?” 

“The buyer told her his girlfriend was picking it up. Check cleared already, she’s already sent my part too.” 

“Well, it’s possible. But, it’s also possible the person just had to have it.” 

“Yeah. It is. It was a good painting.” 

“It was. Do you want a girl or a boy?” 

She looked quite stunned by that question really and she just sat there. 

“Honestly, I don’t think I care either way. As long as he or she gets here safely and nothing happens.” 

“I want a boy.” 

“You sure are set in that, let me guess you have a theme in your head and a name too?” 

“Sports theme with all kinds represented and Elijah James.” 

“Elijah James?” 

“Yes. That’s just the one I like.” 

“I really haven’t thought about names, I mean really I’m just now kind of letting myself get use to and comfortable with the idea. Letting myself stop worrying about losing the baby. I can’t believe the difference from 7 weeks and 12.” 

I smiled. “Think about it, at 20 weeks he or she will look just like a little baby. Fully formed and just needing 20 more weeks to gain weight and for the heart and lungs to be mature enough.” 

“20 weeks is a long way off.” 

I smiled. “Yeah.” 

She moved and settled back beside me where she pretty much stayed the rest of the afternoon, even when Isaac and Nicole brought dinner to her, mine was from the hospital. She sat there beside me. They went over potential plans in the event I couldn’t just stand the entire time. We come to the conclusion that her husband can walk her down and then sit down himself near the front and I’d just sit there until he arrived then take over. It wasn’t traditional or even normal, but the doctor agreed that I didn’t need to be standing that long that soon. He wanted ‘rest’ and nothing but ‘rest’. 

I saw that as I’m going to be bored! But, getting better was more important than anything else. I’d get better so that by the time we did have this baby, I could protect them both from Simon or anyone else.


	21. Wish I Could

POV: Zac

Word Count: 3375 

May 23, 2009 

I was officially free of the hospital! A prescription antibiotic, a wife who could change bandages as good as I could now, and strict orders. No Physical Activity. Three words I absolutely hated, because that included sex and well, by the time I could she would probably not want too. I also had orders not to do a bunch of standing but also not to sit all day. 

We’d gone home and I’d gotten to shower well, get a really good lunch and then we had to go to Philbrook to help with the wedding. We arrived at 2 and I was set on helping put up chairs, move tables, put up flowers and whatever else I could do. 

I was here ten minutes before Isaac and Gabby sat me at a table with a shit ton of candles, little bubble tubes, small baggies, ties, and this huge container of M&M’s, red ones with their wedding date on them. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“Party favors. We were going to hire the company to just do it all, but since we had to buy her a dress then we cut the costs out and said we could do it ourselves. Well, little brother since you can’t do anything physical, you get this.” 

“You have to be kidding me?” 

“I’m not. The little bags are for the candy, we put a bit of the red M and M’s, tie them off, the red labels are for the candles, the black labels the bubbles. The large bags are for all of them, packed nicely with a handful of whatever candy she got extra. The kids get no candles and we have a number for them.” 

I stared at them blankly. “This is what you want me to do?” 

“Yes. You can’t help with tables and chairs and shit.” Gabby said. 

“And you can?” 

“No. She can’t because of the muscle she pulled, but Nicole has her arranging flowers and there was something special she wanted from her.” 

“She wants me to make the flowers she carries. She asked me when we arrived.” Gabby said. 

“Sure there’s nothing else?” 

“Positive.” Isaac said. 

He then put a label on the items so I wouldn’t confuse them and then walked away. Gabby leaned down and kissed my cheek. 

“I’ll be right behind you.” 

She walked behind me to a table filled with artificial flowers and began to assemble and arrange, I sighed and began to put lovely, yummy candies in the bag and tying them up. I felt like hours slipped by as Taylor and Isaac and a few of Ike’s friends set up the place and began to figure out placement and chairs, clearly they had taken this task to lower costs and I could tell they needed help but then Stella would jump in. 

I lost count of how many damn bags I had. 

“Isaac! How many of these bags am I using?” 

“All of them, should be 200.” 

“200?!” I asked. 

“Yeah, our guest lists has like 150, but we have extra as we didn’t get some RSVP’s back.” 

Fuck, I don’t think I even had 75 done and I was so bored. I briefly wondered if this was how Gabby had felt when she couldn’t really do anything at the venues, bored and feeling helpless. I really wanted to be helping them do the harder things, I was the stronger of the three, least in my mind I was. But, they would just ship me back here. Gabby moved around some, taking center placements to a table to it was set up and done. They did white table clothes with red ones over it and then thin black ones, just as an accent. It looked super fancy and super nice. The flowers were predominantly red with accents of white. I just kept sitting here bagging candy until I ran out of the bags. Then I was eating candy and putting labels on bubbles and then candles. 

I hated this feeling, like I couldn’t do anything. I wasn’t going to be able to drum when Isaac returned, so unless Taylor did the basics stuff and I added later, all I could do was play the guitar and keys and sing. Even then I wouldn’t be able to do both extensively. 

I couldn’t help my wife, even though she should be the one relaxing and not doing anything, she was now my caretaker because I wasn’t allowed to do much of anything. She didn’t seem to mind, but I did. I should be catering to her, not the other way around. Added, if Simon did return I wouldn’t really be much good to her. He had been insistent that night, intent to kill her. Would he try that again? Did he get scared when he shot? Did he really love her and want her back? 

I was also worried that these packages weren’t from him, I rather liked believing they were because it was easy to connect them. But, he had been adamant it wasn’t him. If they weren’t from him, they clearly weren’t from Max..who was sending them? Was this person someone we now had to worry about? Was this person even remotely close to us? 

I was beginning to see things as blurs when I felt her hands on my shoulders. 

“Lean back.” 

I did and found the softness of her abdomen. She rubbed my temples some and kept my head there. 

“You put the last three labels on upside down. But, no fear, use it for a kids bag.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Just rest a minute.” 

I just relaxed back against her for a few moments, then she was sitting beside me. 

“Are you done?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t have near as much as you.” 

She started with the candles and it seemed to move faster with two of us, someone for me to cut up with or try to make laugh. As we finished the little packages she ran them to tables or I did, but I walked. I wasn’t allowed to run. By 6 the reception area was done. The children’s bags were beside the door, the parents on the tables. Isaac and Nicole did a final view of the area, ensuring they were perfect before they split up. Isaac was staying with a friend of his and Nicole with her maid of honor. 

Gabriella and I went and got dinner, I didn’t want her to be so active here and then slave over a stove all afternoon. We then went to the apartment, we were still there for now. I took the stairs but much slower and since that was enough I went to the bedroom, changed and laid down. 

“You didn’t overdo it did you?” 

“No. Just, the stairs was a challenge. I’ve also been sitting up all day.” 

“I’m going to get comfortable.” 

She went to the bathroom and returned in a gown, she hung her dress for tomorrow up. 

“Did Nicole ever say why she didn’t ask you?” 

“She already had her four. We talked a little while back and I understood, just between us the red isn’t a good color for me.” 

“You look fine in red.” 

She just shook her head. “I’ll be fine being a participant. Stella has already told me to plan to be part of hers.” 

“Taylor’s already asked.” 

She crawled into the bed and laid down. “Awful early for bed, right?” 

“It is but I should be laying anyway.” 

“I asked Sierra to come help pack this week. She said she would.” 

“We’ll need the help.” 

“Yeah. She can help with the heavy things but you can do things, as long as you aren’t moving much.” 

“Like our closet? I can sit and pack.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Sure you haven’t decided on a boy’s name?” I asked. 

“Zac…could be a girl.” 

“No. Boy, definitely a boy.” 

“How do you even know?” 

“I just do.” 

She just tilted her head and I smiled. “When she did the sonogram she did a butt view, pretty sure I saw a penis.” 

“I didn’t pay any attention to that.” 

“I did.” 

“Well, I’ll wait for the doctor to officially confirm that. Elijah though?” 

“I like the name.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“We have plenty of time to decide names.” 

She yawned and I giggled. She’d asked me about it being too early, here she was yawning. Yet, we moved and got in bed before I found a program to watch for a bit. She was asleep before me, but I was up a little bit longer. 

**May 24, 2009 – Gabby-**

We both got up when his alarm went off. The first thing he did was shower and then I cleaned and bandaged the area. Considering it was a bullet there hadn’t been a large cut, but they did have to make it bigger so they could repair the damage. Added, the through and through meant another bandage on the back side, which was very small. I then helped him get into the pants and shoes but he opted to wear a looser shirt until closer to time. Their wedding was during the day, guest arrive at 1 but Zac had to be there by eleven. I made breakfast and then showered myself, but I didn’t get ready just yet, because I would be helping set up where I could. 

“What color dress did you buy?” 

“I didn’t buy one.” 

“What are you wearing then? I know you didn’t have one that was wedding appropriate.” 

“I have a few but Sierra hated the bridesmaid dress that was bought, so when I mentioned needing one she gladly gave it to me. I had Elaine adjust it for the top and that was it.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. I saw no reason to buy a brand new dress to wear once. Sierra will never wear that again.” 

“Long as it works then.” 

We left the apartment and went to Philbrook, it was spectacular this time of year with so much stuff blooming and being pretty. Nicole was in the room with her bridesmaids, Zac went to the room where Isaac was and I found the lady in charge, Rebecca Grove, she directed me within limits. About 12:45 I got my dress from the room Nicole was in and then went to the bathroom and changed. The dress fit really well and I liked it, but I noted that as I was changing the flatness of my abdomen wasn’t quite so flat anymore. 

“Need me to fix your hair?” She asked. 

I glanced up at a her, she had knee length blonde hair that was straight as a board. She was wearing a red dress with the high-low bottom, so she had to be one of Nicole’s friends. Her eyes were bright green and she had a pretty smile. 

“Wasn’t planning to do much with it.” 

“I can do a braid or something, will keep it out of your face.” 

“Shouldn’t you be doing that to yours?” 

“Emma is going to braid it when I get back. I just needed to potty. I can fix yours quickly though before going back.” 

She went to the last stall and locked the door. 

“You’re Gabriella, Zac’s wife, right?” 

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry I don’t know you’re name.” 

“Chelsea, I’ll be walking with Zac today, Taylor came and said they’ve made him sit all morning because he didn’t want to miss it.” 

“Yeah, he’s not suppose to stand a long time.” 

She came out and washed her hands and looked at me. 

“It’s fine really, we’ll be back inside before long so it shouldn’t be bad.” 

She smiled and headed back and I finally put those heels on and headed out myself. I found Diana, Walker, and the cousins by the door. Sarah was standing there with Stephanie who saw me and almost fell out of her mom’s hands. Glad I caught her quickly. 

“Jesus, I was wondering where she was going!” 

“I got her.” 

She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with a diaper cover that matched and white sandals. She held on to the dress some behind me. 

“She’s missed you, kept saying gab and we didn’t understand until we saw your picture. She pointed, Gab.” 

“It’s been a few months since we’ve been together.” 

“Exactly. Guess she’s happy now.” 

I smiled and I didn’t mind holding her, even if she was over my weight limit now. She was happy to stay with me while we talked but headed down the steps I had her Dad take her, I wasn’t real steady in these heels and I didn’t need to fall. Not that I had to worry, JJ and Chase both escorted me down them. 

“Let me guess, Zac made you?” 

They smiled. “He instructed us to make sure you got down the steps in one piece. I think we did good.” 

“You did.” 

I took my seat which thankfully was in the shade because it was hot. Isaac was here by 15 until one, he looked dashing in the black tuxedo, white shirt and the bright red bow tie. They had huge red round paper decorations inside the gazebo. Isaac looked so nervous though. I imagine Zac looked as nervous. Everyone turned when the music began, I could see the girls being walked down, they’d put Zac in the front so he could clearly see where he was going. 

I smiled. He looked fucking hot in that suit. Solid black, with a vest, red tie, white shirt and a little red pocket cloth. He’s worn his hair down for this too, Chelsea looked nice with her hair braided and Zac moved to be standing right in front of me. I knew he’d want to see me. 

The four of them came down and then the music changed and Nicole began to come down. From far away I couldn’t see her dress well, it wasn’t until she was at the end of the rows that I could see the detailing. She’d gone sleeveless this time, perfect for the heat today. The dress went all the way down to the ground with lace details all around the bottom and the entire top was the same, from the waist down was some detailing. She wore her hair down with a simple veil. She looked gorgeous. Zac did manage to stand for the entire ceremony, looked happy but I could tell his side was bothering him, he kept shifting slightly. 

When the ceremony was over, they headed down first and we waited until they were to the side, I waited though. As did Chelsea’s husband. Zac sat down for a bit while Victoria took pictures of the bride and her bridesmaid’s. 

“Are you okay Zac?” Ike asked. 

“Just hot, I needed to sit for a few.” 

“No problem.” 

Victoria let him sit a little longer and did a few couples and then he got up so the others could head back. He smiled but I knew he wasn’t comfortable. Victoria did not do couples for the party. 

“I want one of the whole family.” Nicole said. 

“Most are at the reception.” I said. 

“Well, I mean like the parents, brothers, you and Stella. Immediate family.” 

Zac sat while we waited on their parents to return. 

“Zac would you be more comfortable if I sat you somehow?” 

“That would be amazing.” He said. 

When Walker, Diana arrived she arranged us. She put Walker and Diana at the top, followed by each of us. She alternated us so I was sitting in front of Taylor. 

“Any request before I dismiss everyone?” She asked. 

“I would like some of just these six, couples, and then boys and girls.” 

“Okay.” 

I got up so they could come down safely. She took the one of us all first, situating us differently, putting us ladies in front of the guys, and it helped with Nicole’s dress, she sat in Isaac’s lap. Zac got up and we took one standing, she then took one of just the three of them, she then had me get over so Zac could go sit and wait. 

She had us standing in the center of two from columns of the gazebo. Which is also where the other two stood. Zac sat down until she took the one of us girls. Total contrast with white, cream and red. I wondered how they’d take Stella’s, because I’d be for sure showing then. Once we were done we headed up to the reception, while she took just the couples pictures. 

Zac made the trip up slowly and I saw the several faces so instead of going right to the reception, where drinks and snacks were I diverted him to a smaller room. 

“Is it hurting that bad?” 

“It’s the tape, it feels like it’s pulling.” 

I got the bag we brought with extra bandages and he groaned about undressing, but did so anyway. The area around the tape was red and I think he growled when I pulled it off. 

“Mother fuck that hurt.” 

“The tape is pulling, irritated the skin around it. No pulled stitches though.” 

I checked the back and it was the same way. So, I removed it and another curse and growl. I let it air just a bit while I got the bandages ready. This time making then larger so it covered the irritated skin and I reduced the amount of tape. 

“Better?” 

He nodded but looked a little far away. 

“Zac?” 

“I’m okay. Just hurts now.” 

I got the pain medicine and helped him get re-dressed, we then rejoined everyone, I couldn’t drink anything and neither could he so we stuck with punch and ciders and snacks until they came in and we did lunch. I’d ordered the salmon, after calling and asking the doctor. Of course Zac just eyed me. 

“I’ve asked. It’s okay.” 

“Sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Lunch was amazing and then the party started, but he really couldn’t do like he had at our wedding. He really wasn’t feeling that great, he sent me several times to dance with a cousin, Isaac, or Taylor and even his Dad. He did do a few slower dances with me. But he said one of us needed to enjoy themselves, pulling a me. I did have fun but I also worried about him. We ended up going home a little bit early and only because he really couldn’t take sitting up any longer. 

“You did really well today.” 

“Yeah, but I wish I could have done more. I just feel helpless as fuck right now.” 

He’d sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off at least, but he had to wait for me to change before he could get the shirts off. 

“I know that feeling very well.” 

“I don’t know how you dealt with this.” 

“It wasn’t all that easy. It takes a lot to get use to it, but I was rather use to guys doing everything for me. You aren’t use to that.” 

“No, I’m not. You really weren’t either, just there was traveling and stuff.” 

I put my gown back on and walked to him. Started undoing the jacket, vest, shirt and tie. 

“Then there is the no activity shit.” 

I laughed. “Now you see the problem.” 

“Legit, don’t know how you dealt with that.” 

“It was quite easy for me, you on the other hand, not so much.” 

It wasn’t real late but I checked the bandages first and then he put on loose pants and a shirt. He chose the couch to lay on, so he was more included. Since we were home I went ahead and started going through the kitchen. Finding dinner while I was at it, and condensing things. 

“Are you cleaning?” 

“Yes, and I have gloves on. I moved everything from the cabinets near the stove, going to clean then so we have less to do this weekend. Because the apartment does have to be cleaned.” 

“Don’t overdo it Gabby.” 

“I’m not.” 

I did clean just those upper ones and then we had dinner, kind of relaxed for the afternoon. It wouldn’t be that way the rest of the week and not until we were moved in.

  

Nicole's dress & Brides Maid dresses 

  

Taylor's Tux & Groomsmen's Tux 

Their wedding cake 

  


	22. How you felt

POV: Gabby / Zac

Word Count: 3266 

May 28, 2009; Thursday 

Our plan was to have Sierra come over this week and help us finish the packing, that worked well for three hours Monday until she was called by the job she took. They changed her schedule completely and she wasn’t available anymore. Likewise, no one else was really available beyond a few hours and then Marello had us come over all day Tuesday and Wednesday to make sure everything was on track. 

Thankfully we did because the bedroom blue was entirely too dark and the hallway had been painted yellow. There apparently was miscommunication. Zac also did an inspection and picked up on little things. But that meant no packing got done. Marello promised us that Saturday by five everything would be done but the yard. Which we were fine to wait on until we were in, Zac mentioned the truck could come right up to the porch that way. Less fighting with larger items. 

I’d gathered boxes and while he couldn’t do much, he was going to have to do more than I planned. The early morning was spent changing bandages, fixing breakfast, and him making calls to Marello to make sure things were okay. 

“So, what are we doing?” he asked. 

“Packing.” 

“What are we packing?” 

“Everything, the guys are coming the 31 st to move everything we own, so we have to have it ready. I’ve done a lot of the kitchen, but I’ve not touched your clothes, the bathrooms, most of the storage room, or the patio.” 

He laid his head back. “How about we pick out clothes for a week, put them in a suitcase and that way we can pack everything else up? We’ll leave a few towels and absolute requirements out.” 

“Okay.” 

We started with that, using the two large suitcases I picked out the larger of my shorts, shirts and other clothes. While he picked out comfortable clothes as well. We chose what we had to have in the bathroom and all of that was placed on the bed. I chose the patio first because that was all him. 

“It’s just extra stuff but I haven’t used anything out here.” 

“Donate it all?” 

“Yeah. The bike goes with us though, but the rest of the items can just be donated to goodwill or whoever.” 

It still had to be packed up, which didn’t take long. Apparently the furniture here wasn’t even his, so we just sat it aside. The boxes were left here though, they were too heavy for either of us but I did put in bold letters it was donation items. 

We moved to the kitchen because all of the items were here when I came, so I didn’t know if there was anything he felt he had to keep. Yet, as I watched him move carefully looking at pans, platters, and other items my eyes were drawn to that perfect ass. I could still remember the apron idea, the way I got to appreciate him in all his nakedness. 

“Gabby? Hello?” 

“Huh?” 

“I know you like staring at my ass but come on, you know I can’t do anything.” 

“I’m fully aware of that, doesn’t mean I can’t look.” 

“I’ve sat what I’d like to keep for sure out on the counter. The platter was my grandmother’s, the large boiler actually goes back to my parents, Mom’s asked me like a dozen times where it was.” 

“What about the rest?” 

“We bought new dishes, new silverware. The pots and pans were given to me, so if you want to really invest in a good set then let’s do that.” 

“Works for me. We’ll need these for a bit.” 

“Naa, we can go Saturday and get them, we should be done by then.” 

I kept out limited pans, leaving that box open so I can pack them Saturday night. Then we moved on to basically packing anything and everything we could and even removing items from the cabinets so we could clean them. While he moved on to packing up the movies, video games, and anything we could I cleaned the kitchen well. Including the fridge and dish washer which remained along with the stove. 

Yet, I could see him moving and fuck I really wished he could do more. Wait, is this how he’d felt? Twice I zoned out watching him and he had to get louder to get my attention. 

“This is not like you.” 

“Hey, I blame the hormones.” 

“Truth, could be that. Are we telling people soon?” 

“I think July 4 th. Everyone will be there, Sarah is going to do a party for Stephanie that day too. So, it’s like a combination celebration and birthday.” 

“Yeah, Mom let me know too. I think that would be a good time for everyone else, what about friends though? I know that Abby is getting suspicious.” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe that Sunday do something with Abby, Sierra, and Heather and tell them then. I can tell you now, Abby is going to lay claim to the baby shower.” 

“Why do you think she will?” 

“I just feel like between those three, Abby is more likely to want too. Which, I guess is fine.” 

“Did you want someone else to do it?” 

“Well, I considered asking your mom to do one, but she’s been helping with church projects and stuff. I guess if Abby wants too, I’ll have her make sure your mom doesn’t want too. They’ve been like elated for weeks.” 

“The first grandson.” 

I rolled my eyes, he was dead set this baby was a boy. I would bet against him but well, he had a high chance of being right considering he swore he saw a penis. 

“You still stuck on Elijah?” 

“Unless you have better.” 

“I like other guys names you know, there is junior too. First boy, he could be a junior.” 

“No. I don’t like the concept of big Zac and little Zac unless you refer to my lower regions.” 

“Did you just name your dick little Zac?” 

He paused placing the games in the box. “I guess I did.” 

“Wow. Here I thought only Andrew did that.” 

That definitely caught his attention. “How would you know if he does or not?” 

“He calls his dick Sparky, Abigail told me. She also said he was damn good in bed.” 

“And what did you tell her?” 

“Nothing, because she didn’t ask.” 

“I’m not sure I believe you.” 

“Well, when it comes to the women we all know, I’m clearly the more experienced one. Our little game at the house before dinner was very telling.” 

“Anything I should know?” 

“Not really, but Isaac may get that threesome he mentioned a couple of times and well, Heather and Sierra both are open.” 

“I’m going to end this conversation before my brain ventures in the wrong direction, clearly yours is already there.” 

I just smiled and he kept packing and I kept cleaning, I was almost done though, the fridge was bad around the edges. 

“Hey Gabs, why is there a CD here with Kitten on the front? It’s just kind of mixed in.” 

It took me a split second to remember what it was, what was on it, and why it was there. I quickly walked over and plucked the CD from his hand. 

“You don’t need to see that yet.” 

“What is it? Why is here?” 

“I put it there when Lucas dropped by when Sierra was here. Uh, it’s pictures.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“You really don’t need to see them yet.” 

I took the CD to the bedroom and put it in my suitcase and returned, clearly he didn’t seem pleased with the answers but with him unable to do anything and well, I didn’t need to add to it. I finished the kitchen and he finished up the TV area, leaving the boxes sitting against the wall, labeled. 

“Anything else in here?” 

“Not really.” 

“I need to lay down for a bit.” 

“I should probably break with you, bed or couch?” 

“Bed.” 

He carefully got up and after checking the area he laid down. 

“So, what’s left to pack?” 

“In here.” 

He looked around. “The dressers going?” 

“Well, we talked about a new bedroom suit, but we don’t have time right now to do that. I say we keep them, worse case is that once we get a new set then we can move this set into the guest suite downstairs, the darker wood wouldn’t affect the lavender.” 

“Okay, so instead of packing up everything in the drawers, can we move it with the drawers?” 

“Maybe, I’ve moved a dresser by removing the drawers and just stacking them. So, if they can’t lift it safely with them we can remove them.” 

“So, the big question…you seem to be okay with all of this. No breakdowns, no moments where you look like you’re going to cry. How are you feeling about this move?” 

That was a good question. “Well, I definitely see your point in this place being too small. It’s perfect for you and I, but now that it won’t be just us then I see why you wanted too. I think that the super scary moment was signing the papers. I was dizzy, but that wasn’t the sole reason. I think being able to really design it, have it the way we want has helped.” 

“See, I was right. It’s home here, but that’s home forever.” 

Forever sounded nice to me. 

“So, what’s on that disc?” 

“Zachary.” 

“Not going to skimp on this, what is on the disc? It’s your nickname from Sierra, she had to have brought it.” 

“She brought it the Saturday you were shot, Lucas showed up so I quickly stuffed it in between the ones on the counter. I didn’t want him to ask what was on it.” 

“Okay, so what is on it?” 

“She brought me the pictures of her and I.” 

“Pictures like the ones at the drum set?” 

“No. Pictures that no one else can see, they’re the ones Newton took and some she took.” 

“I want to see them.” 

“I know you do, but come on Zac. Do you really think either of us seeing those is going to end well?” 

“But I’ve been dying to see them since you told me about them.” 

“Yes, and I’ve wanted to shove back on the floor all day, let’s not make that worse. You can’t be told no activity when you go back. Taylor and Isaac will kill us both.” 

“You do realize we could do things that aren’t just sex, right?” 

“I do but for me you can’t, you can’t lay down and I can’t do a 69 because I’ll be laying on your abdomen.” 

“You should give me more credit than that. I want to see them.” 

Seeing as he really wasn’t going to give up I got the laptop and the CD. I kept the laptop in my lap though, because he was still laying down. The pictures with Tera were definitely erotic and very sexual, but the clear differences was Tera looked more to the camera where as Sierra’s focus was clearly me. She rarely glanced near the camera. 

“Is she okay with me seeing these?” 

“I asked and she said she was okay with it. So, yes she is okay with them.” 

It was clear the pictures aroused him but they were just as arousing to me, more since he was here. 

“Torture me this is not funny. Payback for the six months I couldn’t it felt like?” 

“I’m telling you, underestimating me here.” 

He was controlling the scrolling and I know he was investigating them well. 

“You don’t look the same in these that you do in the ones with Tera.” 

“I was more into her.” 

“Clearly.” 

He rather flipped through the ones with Newton pretty quickly, but then he paused. 

“He didn’t take these.” 

“No, he didn’t. She did, he actually never saw these.” 

The ones she took of me alone really got to him, she’d asked for leather and lace in black, it’s what she put me in and it was a really major turn on to her. By the lack of room in his jeans now, it was his too. He was lucid enough to move some of them to the hard drive after he’d gone through them but he laid the laptop on the night stand. 

**-Zac-**

I’d always envisioned them together, usually when I thought they were fooling around behind my back, those images that I came up with were nothing compared to the ones she’d just showed me. That fucking leather and lace set was hot. I barely had enough sense left to put the laptop off the bed. 

“You know I should get up.” 

“You don’t want to do that.” 

So, she couldn’t lay on me, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t pull her over halfway. Keeping all pressure off the right side. Her hair felt softer now, her lips tasted just as sweet. Not that it helped either of us but even just turning slightly to pull her caused the slight pain, which she acutely picked up on. 

“Zac?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Uh huh and if the doctor tells you otherwise then I have two brothers bitching. I told you they were a bad idea.” 

“But…” 

She didn’t give me any option as she got up, I’d have to just will away the erection this time and totally fucking avoid pictures. I tried pouting and she just left the room coming back with a box and starting with the dresser tops. I watched her move around knowing that she wasn’t quite as ready to just walk away. But, maybe she had a point with me, a few more weeks might be best to wait. I watched her walk around and pack up the little odds and ends on the dressers, even in the bathroom and I smiled. I rested until she made dinner and we both ate in the living room, making plans. 

“You may be right about me being good and following the doctor. I know they’ll be totally pissed if I get set back because I just wanted sex.” 

“They’d be mad if you had to wait six months to record an album.” 

“But…that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.” 

Her right eyebrow arched some. “We went through this already. It doesn’t matter where you put me, it’s not happening because of how you’d be.” 

“Wrong. I think I have a way. So, you might want to finish eating.” 

She looked at me completely skeptical but once finished she didn’t bother to clean up. 

“Whatcha got so I can tell you no and clean.” 

I turned the lights off and nudged her to the bedroom, she wouldn’t be telling me no. Once in the bedroom I slipped off the clothes she had, carefully so it didn’t hurt me. I could sit up for a little bit now, so I fixed the pillows and retrieved the box of toys and sat it by the head of the bed. I then settled myself down. 

“That’s your plan? Just have me use toys in front of you? That will not end well for you.” 

“You won’t be using them. Come here.” 

She came to the bed and got up with me. “I don’t see this ending well for you.” 

I just smiled, liking the numerous ideas running through my head, but the one I settled on was moving her around, kneeling in front of me with her back against me and her feet under my thighs. 

“Why under?” 

“So if you move your feet, I don’t get hit.” 

She glanced back at me and I took the chance to capture her lips. She was positioned perfectly for my hands to go around and massage and roll the nipples. I moved down her neck and to her shoulder blades. Focusing on her kind of lets me forget about me. I’m sure at some point when I can she’ll return the favor. It doesn’t take me long to get soft little moans before I let my left hand slid down. 

I’m not surprised that she’s rather wet already, not shocked that she more than wants me to either. I focused on the clit quite a bit, it’s easier and when I’m ready I move her forward, bending her over in front of me. A slight pull of her legs puts her in a perfect spot. 

“You just came up with this?” 

“I did.” 

This was the perfect view and the perfect position, lets me easily slip in fingers and move my finger around the clit at the same time. It didn’t take long before she wasn’t worried about how she was positioned. I didn’t bother with the butterfly, but the cheetah print one was nice. Once I was sure she was worked up enough I introduced that and yeah that was not what I wanted to use but the wrong movement sent slight twinges of pain on my side so I was reminded that this was all I could do. 

“Fuck…” 

The vibrations helped but what seemed to work better was a combination of the vibrations and my fingers on the clit. Didn’t take long before she was screaming my name into the comforter. Having her feet under my thighs allowed me to not to get kicked or moved. She laid down to recover and while she did I carefully got up and cleaned the toy and replaced the box. I also took the antibiotic and pain medication and then got a rag and returned to the bed. I politely cleaned her up myself before sitting down on my side. 

“Still believe there’s nothing I can do?” 

“Point made. I’m not sure I can move.” 

“You should get ready for bed.” 

She turned and looked at me. “I’m comfortable and I’m not sure I have feeling in my legs right now.” 

“Take some time then, want me to get your pj’s?” 

She shrugged. “I could sleep this way.” 

“No way. You said no to me, I can’t handle you all naked sleeping.” 

She did lay there a few more minutes before getting up. It was a bittersweet to know that soon we wouldn’t be in this house, there was memories here. Our first time, all the little playfulness and the serious talks. Learning who she was. The one that stuck out though, beyond the sexual memories, was the one where she came home with her new license. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, was thinking about when you came home giving me your license. I was so sure it would have Stella’s address. I was so sure that you needed the address so you could send the divorce papers like they wanted you to.” 

She crawled into the bed from the foot, so mean of her and she moved me back against the pillows, but settling most of her weight on the left side. 

“Best decision I ever made was to come here and see where this could go. I was terrified it would fail, terrified that I couldn’t be what you wanted once I was here.” 

I kissed her forehead. “There are a lot of memories here for us both really. But, we will have a lot more there. We’ll bring our baby home there, get to make all kinds of memories with him.” 

She smiled some. “New place, new memories.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you…we should get to sleep.” 

I turned the light off and we settled in, eventually drifting off. 


	23. Moving Day Blues

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3108 

May 31, 2009; Sunday 

Zac and I were up very early, even though most everyone was meeting us at the house by 10. I had purchased an air mattress for him yesterday while we shopped because until our bed was set up he had nowhere to lay there. After getting ready and eating we made plans, we had two trucks available and we could take some stuff in the car on the way over. Once breakfast was over the items were washed and boxed in the right ones. All of the dishes were going with Sierra, the pots and pans too. Clearly Heather did not believe in cooking until now. They remained by the fridge. 

I stripped our bed and went ahead and washed and dried the sheets and comforter which were taken with us along with the things that they didn’t need to see and things both of us could carry. My portfolio went with us and medications. 

We got to the new house at nine and unloaded the car, putting the items up where they couldn’t see them. I then got the air mattress blown up and got some sheets on it. 

“You know I’m not staying here all day.” 

“Yes you are. They need one of us to direct what to get but they won’t let you do shit. So, you are stuck here today. I believe Sierra, Abby, and Stella are rotating who stays here with you. You don’t have to lay all day long but you aren’t helping them move things.” 

He really didn’t like that concept but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He sat down and pouted. 

“We don’t even have cable here yet! What the hell am I going to do?” 

“Well, Taylor is bringing all of the art supplies from the studio so you can put that stuff up.” 

“Gabby, that will take five minutes. Why is he bringing it all?” 

“Well, not all of it but the finished paintings I haven’t taken yet, the extra box of paints and stuff, it’s things I’ve accumulated that I packed up a while back, plus I’ll have the stuff from the house.” 

“Shit! While you are there use the net to pay the light and water bill. I completely forgot them.” 

“Okay.” 

I made a note in my phone and we waited. They were all present by 10. 

“So, what’s the plan? Because I know Zac’s not doing shit.” Taylor said. 

Zac groaned and laid back on the mattress. “Clearly, he’s not happy with that concept. We can get a lot of the items in two loads I believe. The bed and bedroom stuff in one, the living and dining another. Whatever can go with those can be squished.” 

“We can get the bed, dressers, and maybe living room suits in one trip. The little stuff in the second.” Andrew said. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“Yes. We’ve moved a lot of stuff in our day, I’m sure we can. Then we can at least get your bed set back up.” 

“Okay. So, who wants to stay here with him first?” 

“I will. Is there anything I can do? Place looks super clean as it is.” 

“Cabinets, can you please just wipe them out? Zac can help but no uppers for him.” 

“Sure.” 

The rest of us piled into two trucks, me going with Abby and Sierra and the guys riding together. Once we got to the apartment they looked at the fridge. 

“We have a new one, that one stays. Although, Andrew the washer and dryer do leave but they go to Abby’s. So, you need to load them first on your truck and then put our stuff after that when we’re done. Also, these two boxes are Sierra’s. If we can go ahead and take them we can get them in her car out of the way.” 

“What about Donation stuff?” 

“We took that yesterday, I came over and helped load it up in two cars.” Tay said. 

They began the hard task of moving the big items, while the girls just condensed boxes to one place. I went ahead and paid the two bills in the kitchen, leaving the laptop there so if I needed it I wouldn’t have to hunt. 

I mostly coordinated but they had the dresser left to load on the truck. 

“You girls go ahead, Tay can drive for you. We’ll lock up.” Andrew said. 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah. The stuff at the back of Heather’s truck are boxes and stuff, so you can get those out of the way quick and by the time we arrive it should take a few moments to unload the mattresses, rails and headboard.” 

“Okay.” 

We headed out and returned to the house, Zac was actually asleep on the mattress. 

“Did you knock him out?” 

“No, he was a fucking idiot and tried to clean and upper cabinet, slid and thankfully hit the left side instead of the right. Since he couldn’t get it to stop hurting he took the stronger medication. I made him lay down and fussed him out for it. Then I finished the cabinets.” 

“I told him not to do anything like that.” 

Taylor leaned on my shoulder. “He’s stubborn.” 

“I know.” 

We unloaded the boxes, sitting them in the living room and the rails, which Sierra and I took up-stairs, I had no idea where the bed would even go. 

“Block the window or no?” 

“No. That would be weird.” 

She lined the rails against the right hand wall, giving room for the side tables. It worked out well because Taylor brought the headboard in by himself and while he waited on the guys we went ahead and attached the rails and headboard. Andrew, Jack and Abby arrived to help pull the mattress and box springs. 

“Lucas said he would put the TV’s in the car, he can get the one in the bedroom in the trunk safely wrapped in the blankets and the living room in the trunk. He’s just waiting there and will have them ready. We can then pack down his car too.” 

“Lucas?” I asked. 

I hadn’t asked him to help because I more than felt seven was fine and well, he was annoying to me sometimes. 

“Yeah, he came up as we were about to die. I’m sorry, those drawers have to come out before we bring that thing inside.” 

“About to die?” I asked. 

“I was really about to drop it. I should have sent Abby back and kept Taylor.” 

“Sorry.” 

“No problem. Anyway, he’s going to do that and have the things ready to load.” 

I really didn’t like that he was there alone. But, let it go because there wasn’t anything I could do. Zac was still asleep when we left again, this time Abby stayed there. She said she would go ahead and order lunch for everyone and once we were back we could eat and then unload. I was feeling the effects of being pregnant, it being hot, and moving though. I nearly froze Sierra and Jack out of the truck. 

Sierra hopped out when we got there but Jack got my hand. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just getting hot. I chose Capri’s not thinking about the heat today.” 

Sierra was already going up the steps with the others, she had the house key. Jack looked at me. “Are you pregnant?” 

I blinked. “I..why would you..?” 

“The not allowed to lift anything, you’ve avoided potent chemicals like bleach, Zac’s way too protective over you lifting anything. Not to mention I’m a man, I noticed the increase chest and the fact you’re wearing Zac’s shirt because the waist is bigger. The being hot…it’s all signs my aunt had when she had our cousin. I won’t say anything.” 

“Thirteen weeks, we found out at seven but the risk of miscarriage was so high that we didn’t say anything. Taylor, Isaac, Shawn and his parents know. He got very protective at the venue and they basically told him to justify his behavior before they beat his ass.” 

He smiled. “I won’t say anything to anyone else.” 

“Thank you. We plan to tell friends next Sunday, so act surprised.” 

“I will.” 

He let my hand go and we went inside, Lucas had moved everything out of the bathrooms, bedrooms, storage area, but had them organized in the living room. Andrew loaded the washer and dryer on the truck first, securing them before just boxes went behind it. The second truck was loaded down completely with the boxes. 

“What is left?” I asked. 

“About a good truck load plus cleaning.” Sierra said. 

I laid my head over on her shoulder. “I want a nap.” 

“Home stretch, let’s get food and unload at least one truck probably mine. Then we can come back and finish, you and I can clean up.” 

“I can get a little bit more in the car.” Lucas said. 

“Take whatever you can, um..whatever’s left I might can get in the car.” 

With some maneuvering and some careful rearranging they were able to get enough in the car and the truck to only need a car to return, which I could handle. The boxes left were light and not overly heavy. I could then clean too. Lucas left first, then Andrew, Taylor and Stella. Jack and Sierra waited. 

“You okay?” Sierra asked. 

“I’ve never seen this place empty. Kind of bittersweet.” 

“Well, you’ve seen your home empty, can’t wait to see what you two buy to fill it up.” Jack said. 

I locked up and we went to the house, where she had lots of pizza waiting. Zac was at least awake and sitting up, looking kind of groggy though. 

“Baby?” I asked. 

“Medications still wearing off, that was strong.” 

“Yeah, you slept through our first trip here.” 

Everyone sat down around the lunch and we ate, Lucas sat himself beside me, Zac was behind me though on the air mattress. 

“Anything left?” He asked. 

“One car load, which we’ll go back and get in the car and clean up.” I said. 

Lunch was good but I leaned back against him while they finished, I had no intention of sleeping but it was Stella that woke me up when she moved my foot. 

“Sleepyhead, there almost done unloading the trucks.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, you kind of zonked on us but it’s okay you looked really tired. Power nap was needed.” 

“Even hurt I still get used as a pillow.” Zac said. 

“You make a perfect pillow.” 

“I know.” 

I got woken back up and got up. Once the trucks were unloaded I told them to head home. Lucas stayed and Sierra remained. 

“Well, Zac, you want to go with us? I just need to clean up you can’t do much but I mean you can run the vacuum over the floors.” 

“Yeah. Your laptop is still there right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Have you transferred your mail here?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, we did that a few weeks ago. Also changed the banks and stuff.” Zac said. 

“On point there then.” 

“I tried.” 

We headed back to the house. But there was a box sitting by the door when we got there. 

“Was that there when you left?” Zac asked. 

“No. Nothing was outside.” 

I picked it up and opened it, inside was another little crystal figurine, this was a mouse with a hunk of cheese. It was adorable and sweet, the blue thong it was wrapped in was expensive and was the right size. The note however was on cloth this time and a red heart was painted on it. 

_If I had to choose between loving you and breathing…_

_I would use my last breath to say I Love You._

Sierra smiled at Zac for a split second before she realized that it wasn’t mailed and Zac had been at the house all day. He couldn’t have left it here. 

“Okay Gabby, what’s up?” 

“I’ll be calling Mabis tomorrow. He has all the others already.” 

“The others?” She asked. 

“This is the 6 th one I’ve gotten? There was a swan, owl, sea turtle and this mouse and three bears with roses, and hearts. They all have notes likes this except the one that said I didn’t have to worry about Max.” 

“Does Mabis have any ideas?” 

“He’s running the items for prints, dna, anything. I haven’t heard anything.” 

“Could just be a fan.” Lucas said. 

“This is no fan. More like a crazy stalker.” 

“Agreed.” Sierra said. 

We went inside and I put the box in a bag, that way only my prints were on it. I then put it with the laptop, which Zac used to check something. We then got busy, Lucas and Sierra loaded the clothes and then we started with the cleaning. Which didn’t take long since we’d cleaned as we went. I was in the closet, leaned down with the vacuum hose getting the base area when I felt eyes on me. 

I looked and saw Lucas there at the door. 

“You didn’t have to stop.” 

“I felt like someone was watching me. While you’re here can you get up there?” 

“Sure.” 

He got the upper shelf for me and I went back to the floor, this time sitting and moving. 

“Heard about this Simon guy, Zac said he shot him.” 

“Yeah, he saved my life.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Simon had the gun on me, not him. He came out and heard us talking and was by the trailer when he heard him threaten. Pushed me out of the way as he shot. The first shot missed, the second one didn’t. He got Zac instead of me.” 

“Why would this guy be like that?” 

I moved over and cleaned another section. “Simon wasn’t very nice to me.” 

“Oh? What do you mean?” 

“He just…he liked to hit me among other things. But, I don’t want to talk about him. We should get done, so we can get back home.” 

Home. Which wasn’t this place anymore. I was fighting that urge to want to stay. He stepped out and it wasn’t long before Zac was at the door. 

“Everything is done but the floors. We’ve wiped down the walls, Sierra used a little spackle by the door and touched up the paint. The owner is on his way.” 

“Okay.” 

I finished up and as I came out I did the floors, making sure they were all cleaned. We waited for the guy to show up, Lucas headed home and Sierra waited with us. The owner was nice, walked through and even gave him the check for the deposit and Zac gave him the keys. It was smooth and easy, yet nerve wrecking to me. But, once everything was done we went home. 

“You look really down.” Sierra said. 

“Tired.” I said. 

We didn’t bother to unload the car, nothing that we needed was in there. She didn’t stay much longer either, leaving us home alone. 

“Is our bed set up?” 

“Probably, but I haven’t bothered to make it up.” 

“I’m sure we can throw a sheet over it and be fine. You are home Gabriella. No more moving, no more leaving.” 

“I know.” 

“So, let’s go get comfortable and put something on the bed and curl up. We have no Cable, no internet, no wifi, none of that.” 

“I need to find different underwear.” 

“Why wear any?” 

“Don’t even, Mr. I can clean the cabinets and fall.” 

He just smiled and we turned the lights off, made sure the doors were shut and locked then we headed up-stairs. I brought the sheets from the air mattress but left it there. Between us we made the bed quickly and then I found the box I’d put my underwear and stuff in. I opened it, expecting to find my boy shorts on top but they weren’t there. 

“Hey Zac, did you mess with the box of underwear I packed?” 

“No. Why?” 

“Well, I put my boy shorts on top but they’re not on top.” 

A few minutes later he appeared. “Sure they were on top?” 

“Yeah, I mean they’re comfortable to wear so I put them on top.” 

I checked two other boxes and never found the ones I had. “Maybe they got mixed up in the rush to pack.” 

“Maybe. In the meantime…nothing is okay too.” 

He had a point I suppose, so I just got my gown and changed clothes then changed his bandages and checked the right side before laying down. 

“This feels so weird, no normal bedroom here.” 

“Maybe in a few days it’ll feel normal and more like home. I know it’s hard for you but I promise it’ll get better.” 

“I know, it’s just I haven’t really moved like this. Everything is destroyed basically.” 

“I know. It’s hard to adjust and get things normal. But, we can do that. I think though if we’re going to get a new set for in here we should do that before unpacking.” 

“Probably. But, affordability wise is that wise?” 

“Well, honey we’re going to have to put bedroom stuff in the other rooms, put towels and stuff there. We don’t as many downstairs maybe one or two towels or something. But we will need a dining room table. That little one looks so odd in that big space.” 

“Yeah, but you know we need baby things too.” 

“I know. But, some things people would get at the baby shower, we would get the key items but like swings, bouncers, and stuff are all pretty common from what I read. I was trying to determine that part too.” 

“So, what do we need?” 

“A lot. But, I think I’ll use delivery as an option because most places will set it up for you. All we have to do is determine where we want the items and they’ll set them up.” 

“We can go over the weekend, I need to get some organizing things for the studio area.” 

“Yeah, speaking of do you need to take Debbie those finished ones?” 

“Yes and I was thinking of asking Heather to set me up online.” 

“You can, you’ve used Debbie as a go between but then they can contact you directly.” 

“I agree. Anyway, I am tired. It’s bedtime for real.” 

“I agree. You look beyond tired and you need to rest.” 

“We’ve got time to figure out where stuff is. Like the plates, bowls, cups, and everything else.” 

“Gah! Whole new learning curve for that. But, we’ll figure it out.” 

I snuggled closer to him and yawned. “Good night.” 

“Night and welcome home.” 

I smiled a little but I was already falling asleep. 

  


	24. What got Posted?!

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 4113 

June 3, 2009 –Wednesday 

We’d been home for three days now, three long days. We spent most of the first day unpacking dishes and kitchen items, because it was far easier to cook than to eat out. That poor table was indeed too small for the space though. Deciding where things went was actually pretty easy. We also went to the grocery store because we literally had a few cans of some vegetables and that was it. The air mattress came in handy because I could lay there and watch and input my ideas. 

Yesterday we unpacked the bedroom, putting up clothes and hanging them up and just organizing and cleaning things. She liked the double vanity and the tub, the shower was awesome. She hadn’t been pleased with not finding those boy shorts though. My guess was maybe they put in the wrong box and sent away. So, we added those to the list of things we needed to get. Today was shopping for things. We needed a bigger table for starters and she wanted to browse the baby section to get an idea on costs there and our bedroom suite. 

But, we slept late because we both needed it but I woke up before she did. I headed downstairs, leaving her to sleep because she did a lot more than I did for the move. I fixed cereal something quick and easy and then began to sort the mail on the counter. The cable was scheduled for Friday, but neither of us minded not having the TV or anything, wouldn’t matter because ours wouldn’t fit on the wall. 

Marello was so awesome with the TV and wires, he created a little compartment on the mantel for the wires to be hidden behind, on both sides so I could put the video games systems on one and our DVD and cable stuff on the other side. I however was looking at the big space between her new painting area and the living room, once this kid was moving nothing was there to stop him from going in there. I was dragged from my thoughts by knocking, so I went to the front door. 

Andrew and Jack were both there waiting on me, but they didn’t seem so thrilled to be standing there. 

“Morning, was there a gathering I wasn’t informed of?” 

“No. But have either of you been online or anything?” 

“Not since Sunday, the cable company is coming Friday. They have to do a full wiring because the other people didn’t have cable at all. Why?” 

They came in and I closed the door, followed them and Andrew was setting up his laptop, didn’t even know he’d had it. He had some hard core data charges for his phone, which included portable net. He did something and then turned the screen around. 

“They were posted yesterday.” 

I walked over closer because the picture I seen couldn’t be online and I swallowed hard. 

“Who posted them?” 

“TMZ and MTV picked it up shortly after that. Tell me these aren’t her?” 

“Who not her?” Gabby asked. 

I tried to hide the screen, unaware she was awake, the downside of a big house was she was now a ninja at sneaking around. But, I couldn’t hide the screen fast enough and I didn’t even need to answer their question, her shocked and horror face said it all. 

“Why the fuck are you showing your friends pictures of me and Sierra? She said _you_ could see them, not anyone else!” 

“Gabriella, I’m not. These are on a website.” 

That did not help at all. “They are where?!?” 

“TMZ posted them yesterday and MTV picked it up too.” Andrew said. 

When she ran toward the front bedroom I didn’t follow, but we could hear her throwing up. 

“They aren’t that bad.” Jack said. 

“They are just pictures of my wife naked with some woman who is also naked on top of her. Nothing bad about that Jack. Oh wait, their naked!” 

I went to the front bedroom and checked on her, she was just leaned over the toilet and I kneeled beside her. 

“Gabby?” 

She didn’t answer me and I just rubbed her back, letting her finish dry heaving before she sat up. 

“Baby, they are bad but nothing really shows.” 

She looked at me. “It doesn’t matter that my pussy isn’t seen Zac! It doesn’t even matter that you can’t really see the nipple either, but then again her fucking mouth is around it or her hand. No one had access to them but you and I. I damn sure didn’t send them.” 

“You think I would? Come on Gabby.” 

“Sierra wouldn’t post them, I didn’t send them and if you didn’t, then who the hell did? Because I didn’t send them to anyone.” 

“Neither did I.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer. You should know the answer to that question already. I know those pictures and the ones on the disc are both to be kept to ourselves. I’m not an idiot and I wouldn’t e-mail them to anyone, not even myself.” 

“Then how did TMZ get them?” 

“I don’t know, but we can find out.” 

She got up, washed off her face and hands and came with me. The guys were still standing there, the sight still open. 

“Do you two mind? That is my wife.” 

“Not her we’re looking at.” Jack said. 

“Sierra is taken and a lesbian, she won’t give a shit what you can do.” 

“Sierra? This is Sierra?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Wait, back the hell up. You talking the same girl that was with us Sunday moving?” Jack asked. 

“Same one.” 

“Shit! I’ll never see her the same again.” 

I called TMZ and after some major run around they finally gave me the name. 

“Simon sent them to TMZ.” 

“How did he even get them?” Gabby asked. 

“Are you sure he didn’t have them before?” 

“Well…not really. I didn’t think he had any of the ones he burned but he did.” 

“They said he called them and said he had pictures of you and Sierra, they’ve apparently been trying to prove you two dated or something.” 

She rolled her eyes and fixed herself oatmeal. 

“So, before we came and dropped a bombshell on you two, what was the plan?” Andrew asked. 

She leaned against the counter. “Table because that poor thing.” 

“I know, that’s the saddest little dining room table I’ve ever seen. Considering you can get 10 more around it.” Jack said. 

“Bedroom set, we’re putting ours in the purple room.” 

They both turned. “You two aren’t planning to move all that are you?” 

“Well, the new set would be delivered and set up.” 

“Bullshit, they’ll charge you ten times what it should.” Andrew said. 

“We don’t have a choice dude, I can’t haul them up-stairs and she can’t either.” 

“We will.” Jack said. 

“This your subtle way to say you’re both bored?” Gabby asked. 

“Maybe…” Jack said. 

“Haven’t we like, used you two enough? Really, you moved everything for us.” She said. 

“What are friends for?” Andrew asked. 

“Hey, I’m not turning the help down. But, I need to change before we do anything. My gown isn’t quite appropriate for outside and well, I don’t guess I need to give TMZ anymore ammo. I need to tell Sierra too.” 

“Good luck with her.” Jack said. 

Gabby finished her oatmeal, tossed the bowl in the sink and just smiled. “She won’t be bad, I know all the sweet little spots to calm her right down.” 

She then walked out of the room and left the three of us a bit stunned. 

“Remind me again, what does she see in you and exactly how did you deal with being around her for so long without just pushing her against a wall?” Andrew asked. 

“I can’t answer the first one…” 

“It was the ass! Not to mention the drums!” She yelled down. 

“Do you have supersonic hearing?” He called back. 

All we heard was giggling and I laid my head on the counter, couple more weeks. 

“Well, she answered the first part…” Jack said. 

“I didn’t have a choice but to deal, actually..I did put her against a wall of the bus. She fixed the wiring under the platform and ripped her shirt. I tried and she said no.” 

“Least she doesn’t say no now.” Andrew said. 

“Actually she does, flatly told me no Monday. Fuck Simon and his gun.” 

They both laughed but she came downstairs in a long summer dress, it came nearly to her ankles, extremely loose at the bottom, little tight up top and had small sleeves, it was a lime color. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” 

“It was packed in one of the boxes… Not sure where it came from but it’s comfortable and I can wear flip flops.” 

“Did you have to use any sweet spots?” Andrew asked. 

She laughed. “Only two, please don’t kill me and sure I’ll make Zac send you the peacock pictures.” 

“Peacock pictures? How did she know about them?” 

“I was an idiot and mentioned them.” 

“Aren’t you afraid of peacocks?” Jack asked. 

“Little sneaky fuckers…” 

“She couldn’t find anything else.” I said. 

They both crossed their arms and looked at me but I held my hands up and made my exit to change. I could hear them calling out that I’d eventually be worn down. Not a chance in hell I was sharing those, but as I got dressed I remembered a few I took where she was covered and what the hell. I actually had it on my phone too, so I sent her a message first, because we had agreed not to share any. I just got an evil grin in return. So when I got back downstairs I pulled it up. 

“Why can’t I ever run into the good ones first?” Jack asked. 

“Hey, I got the friend.” Andrew said. 

Gabby giggled. “Least she won’t spill all my secrets, pretty sure you’ve both asked him a dozen times.” 

“Three dozens, maybe more.” I said. 

“So, where we shopping?” 

“Abby know you’re here?” 

He nodded. “Yep.” 

Our first stop was the Wal-mart and she still managed to get the prices she wanted too by diverting us through there, even though there was no reason why we needed to. We were here to get the organizing things she wanted and as we stood around waiting for her to choose Jack looked at me. 

“Do you ever go crazy when she takes this long?” 

“Nope.” 

“Careful Jack, I have the power to order the heaviest set they have.” 

Andrew just giggled. “Bro, you got to work on your women skills.” 

“Not my fault you two are man whores, well, now you’re not kind of.” 

“Kind of?” She asked. 

“They’re personal escorts now.” 

She placed a few items in the buggy and smiled at me. “Way I see you all three are. Onward.” 

Legit, we were being escorts today for sure. When she’d found what she needed or wanted or even couldn’t leave without, we went to the furniture store. If they thought that Wally world was bad, they had no idea since neither of us agreed on anything. But having them here was a good thing, they were able to provide a third opinion and even point out things we hadn’t seen. It took an hour to pick out the table but it was going to be the perfect size. It could sit 8 people with the leaf attached, six without it and it was a light wooden color, almost matching the honey oak we had in the kitchen. The seats were fabric in a tan color. I liked that they all looked the same and that it had rounded ends. With the table picked we moved to the bedrooms and there were a dozen different options. 

She turned down the super ornate set and the ones with a billion decorative details, saying she wanted simple. Somewhere along the umpteenth set Jack just flopped down on a bed and she turned to probably giggle but then stopped. 

“That’s it.” 

“What? What did I do?” Jack asked. 

“That’s the set, it’s a dark wood color, has plenty of drawer space and look sheets can go at the foot of the bed in the drawers. It’s not super huge either.” 

“Isn’t it super dark though?” 

“Not with light sheets and stuff.” 

“Look Zac, places for handcuffs too!” Andrew said. 

I was pretty sure my face turned red. “If this is what you think will work, let’s do it. But, we don’t really need the mirror, the bathroom has plenty.” 

“Agreed, the TV can go there.” 

Speaking of those! I went and picked one out to come with us today and they got the items ready. Andrew and Jack looked at the boxes confused. 

“What? You think they came pre-assembled?” I asked. 

“Son of a bitch. We can come over tomorrow for that.” 

“Yeah, will give us tonight to clear the drawers out.” 

We headed home after they loaded the truck down and we parked to the side so they could back up, she went to unlock the door. 

“ZAC!” 

I nearly tripped over my own feet because her calling my name sounded like she’d fallen or something. But she was standing on the porch staring at the door. I speed walked to her and sitting on the porch was a wooden crate, it had been painted white with red hearts. Sitting on top was a crystal teddy bear holding a vase with a red poinsettia. There was a large note card this time, readable from the edge of the porch. 

If you’re asking If I need you.. 

The answer is forever. 

If you’re asking if I’ll leave you.. 

The answer is never. 

If you’re asking what I value.. 

The answer is you. 

If you’re asking if I love you, 

The answer is I do. 

Across the very bottom was a note for her to enjoy the crate to store her favorite things. I resisted the urge to break everything sitting there and instead settled for calling Mabis. I wouldn’t let her touch anything. When Andrew and Jack arrived I had them just park to the side. 

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

“The person sending her figurines left another one.” 

“Can’t you move it?” He asked. 

“He left it sitting there, without a box and this large note card.” 

They both walked around and looked, but neither touched before they returned. 

“You should have Lucas come over and install cameras, it’s his specialty after all.” 

“It is?” Gabby asked. 

“Networking, he does mostly home networking and security work. I’m sure he’ll put in a few at least outside.” 

It took me just a few times of calling before he agreed and said he’d be over as soon as he was done. Detective Mabis came with techs to collect the items. 

“Have you learned anything about them?” 

“They were mailed just outside town, we are looking at Simon because while he keeps telling you he’s not sending them his print was found on the first note. The last three have been wiped clean and the paper doesn’t even show signs of being handles. He must have put gloves on.” 

They were gone before Lucas arrived and he set out a case. 

“My favorite, they’re indoor outdoor cameras, they’ll be perfect.” 

“How many would you recommend?” I asked. 

“Four corners, front and back door and even the garage door. It’s super easy to get garage door codes.” 

“Would you have to tear apart the outside?” She asked. 

“No.” 

“Do it.” I said. 

Andrew and Jack just unloaded the boxes into the garage for now and said they’d be back tomorrow. She started dinner and I helped Lucas when I could. 

“Why the need?” 

“Simon, he left another fucking bear. I tell you man, I wanted to destroy it all and then take it to his house and just throw it in his fucking face.” 

“Why?” 

“They are upsetting her, we thought maybe a fan thanking her, but this is beyond that. The detectives can’t seem to get any leads and this fucker leaves it open on the porch. No, if that asshole returns here I want to know and I will press charges.” 

“Understandable. How is she?” 

“Upset, the bastard sent TMZ pictures of her and Sierra from a long time ago. Started the day bad and come home to his sick jokes? I don’t know what else to do, I can’t do much if he comes around now.” 

“Want me to stay tonight? Just in case?” 

“Where you going to sleep Lucas? The floor? Our new bedroom set is in the garage. We don’t even have extra mattresses.” 

“I’ve slept on your couch before. Won’t kill me to do it again, well, unless Simon shows up.” 

“Not funny.” 

“Sorry. I don’t mind staying, I mean he’s obviously upsetting you both. Again, you can’t really do much right now, if he does come then he could kill you both. Then I have no famous friends.” 

“You don’t mind?” I asked. 

“No. I have a overnight bag in the car in case I get stuck away from home on jobs. No big deal. Feed me, let me shower, and I’ll be good.” 

“She’s covering dinner.” 

He didn’t comment on that as I hadn’t been to kind the last time he had. When he finished up he came inside, she was talking to what sounded like Abby but hung-up after we were inside. He went over quickly how to use the program and what to do. We then got dinner and she stuck to standing, making me sit. 

“I like that dress, where did you find it?” 

“No idea, just kind of appeared.” 

“It’s cute, fits good too. Kind of slims you some.” 

She just nodded but I knew her mind was far from caring what the dress did to her figure. Sierra called before she was done and she took her phone to the front bedroom and closed the door. 

“That was…kind of rude.” He said. 

“Sierra was in the pictures, they are just trying to figure out what to say. Sierra wants to just post something confirming it was them because really their faces are seen. But letting people know that was the past.” 

“You ever wish it wasn’t?” 

“No. Sierra is dating someone and I married her. Why would I wish for them to be together?” 

“I mean like…in front of you. Come on, do you not want to see that?” 

“I want too, yes. But, we need time to build our own foundation before we explore that. I’m sure that Sierra and even her girlfriend would be more than willing anytime I ask.” 

“Why not make that sooner?” 

“I’d rather wait a few years.” 

Not to mention I can’t have sex right now and she’s not going to want some orgy while pregnant. He dropped the subject when she came back in and dropped the bowl into the sink. 

“Before I put this up anyone else want anything?” 

Neither of us did so she put the leftover’s up and then kissed my cheek. 

“I’m going to go clear the dresser out right quick. I’ll probably go to bed after that. Enjoy your company but no more activity, you’ve done enough for today.” 

“Don’t want me to help?” 

“Na. You two don’t get to have a lot of guy time. Enjoy it. I’ll see you later Lucas.” 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“You aren’t leaving?” 

“No. I think it’ll be safer if I stayed for tonight. Incase Simon shows up again. Zac’s not in any real shape to protect you.” 

I felt her hand tighten some. “I’m sure he’d do whatever he could. Thank you though. I’ll bring down some blankets, I assume you’re taking the couch?” 

“Yep.” 

She did bring down blankets, but then she went up-stairs. I stayed with Lucas until about ten and then headed to bed, he needed to be up early so he needed sleep. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and I found the dress in the trash can and not in the hamper. That was odd. When I laid down she sighed. 

“You’re baby is using my bladder as a pillow, not cool.” 

“Our baby, sorry. Did you not like the dress?” 

“I asked Sierra and Abby about it, they don’t remember me ever owning anything in that color. I asked Abby because she was in the closet when I packed up the stuff and she said there was no dress. I don’t know where it came from Zac.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t buy it?” 

“Positive. I do like the color but really, I haven’t bought a dress in months and the last few were summer dresses, something short. I mean if you think we bought it sometime I’ll keep it but it doesn’t even smell right.” 

I sat up some. “Smell?” 

“It smells like grass or some outdoor grassy scent. It’s not your scent and it’s not anything I use. I checked our laundry stuff, nothing smells like that. I don’t like that I can’t find underwear I know damn well I bought and I find a dress I know damn well I didn’t buy.” 

“Do you think Simon broke in?” 

She sat up. “Sierra swore to god that he never saw them. He knows about Sierra but I can’t remember telling him there were pictures. He damn near beat my ass for the pictures with Tera, why the hell would I tell him about hers?” 

“Wait, he hit you because you took those?” 

“He used his belt because it’s what whores do, they take pictures of themselves having sex. They let others do it. I swear to god Zac, I don’t remember Simon ever seeing those. He never saw Tera’s.” 

“Because Newton had them?” 

“Right. When I left him I didn’t take anything with me beyond one bag and I had a few clothes, not a lot of money, and the albums I had with me. He sent the rest to me after he got home. He did not send me his pictures. I didn’t get them until I saw him in 07.” 

“So, what do you think?” 

“Sierra’s pictures were on my laptop, I checked. All of the ones TMZ has came from the ones saved. Because you said in case Taylor or Isaac ever saw them I wasn’t fully seen. I saved four and four were published. So either Simon has found a way to hack my computer, he’s broken in and gotten them, or someone sent them when we moved.” 

“Which we had friends around and they wouldn’t do that. Jack and Andrew didn’t even know about them and Lucas didn’t either.” 

“Pretty sure he’s gone to the sight since you came up. Simon did have a thing for my underwear and green is a color he likes. I mean, he could have broken in after we left. Switched some stuff and found them.” 

“I know he’s upsetting you, but you can’t let that bother you. We have cameras now that he doesn’t know about, he’ll be an idiot and then we can nail his ass to the wall.” 

She slid down and I noticed she had on shorts and a shirt, not her gown. 

“No clean gown?” 

“I figured if he was staying I’d wear this. Speaking of, where did you put my Bambi pajamas?” 

I laughed and cringed. “There in the closet in the winter box.” 

“I didn’t see them in the dresser.” 

“I didn’t donate them but I came damn close.” 

“They’ll be comfortable when it starts to cool off.” 

I turned to my side since she was laying on her back currently and with these pj’s I can definitely tell the little bump there, which is where my hand settled. I couldn’t feel anything at all, but didn’t expect too. 

“You can wear them all you want, long as you’re comfortable.” 

“Comfort is a growing problem here, I can’t lay this way too long, doctor said not too.” 

She flipped to her left side and that was fine too, I just put my hand over her waist. 

“They’ll get him soon and then you and the baby will be fine.” 

“I hope so.” 

I fell asleep before she did but I know she got a few times, bathroom and sometime during the night I heard our bedroom door close and lock, I was going to ask but she was back beside me and I just forgot and curled back up. 

  


	25. Welcome Home

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3217 

  

June 13, 2009; Saturday 

It was Abby that woke me up at 8 to let her inside the house, where she descended upon the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh..housewarming party. Did I not tell you?” 

“Uh…no.” 

“Well, that explains why you’re wearing a gown. You don’t do anything but go shower and get dressed, wake up Zac since I assume he’s asleep. Guest are due at noon, so if you want to go back to bed.” 

Back to bed? I’d been up half the night tossing and turning, finally falling asleep using Zac as my own personal body pillow. I was sure I wouldn’t be comfortable if I laid back down. But, I went up-stairs and she was mumbling something about Andrew shopping. I did lay back down, completely forgetting to set any alarm and it was Zac that nudged me about eleven. 

“Baby, why is Abby in our kitchen and why are people here?” 

“What time is it?” 

“Eleven, she scolded when I came down in boxers and a t-shirt…” 

“Eleven? Shit. She said it was a housewarming party. I was suppose to wake you up.” 

“Yeah, her dropping pans woke me up. Party?” 

“Apparently she is giving us a housewarming party, guess we should shower and get ready.” 

Since I overslept we showered together and that allowed me to clean the area well and then rebandage once he was dry. Despite wanting to do a lot more. He stuck with black shorts and a loose t-shirt, I went through seven pair of shorts, each being tossed into the too small pile, which was beginning to be everything I owned. 

“Baby?” 

“Nothing is fitting.” 

He walked over and got the blue skirt and then got one of his white t-shirts and handed it to me. 

“It’ll be perfect.” 

“You are turning me into a dress person and I don’t like it.” 

Yet, he kissed my cheek before heading downstairs. I finished getting dressed, snickering that they fit well. I stood in front of the mirror and tightened the shirt. I wasn’t sure that people weren’t going to guess that I was pregnant, given the bump I was sporting. 

Fifteen weeks. It had been a long eight weeks and I was coming to accept that I wasn’t going to lose this one. I was coming to accept that in 25 weeks we’d be parents to a little human being, to which Zac is certain it’s a boy. I let the shirt go and got my shoes and then headed downstairs. By now a lot of people were here. His parents, brothers, Stella, and Nicole. Along with friends like Andrew, Jack, and Sierra. 

I seen JJ and Chase on the deck, knowing Stephanie wasn’t here yet I suspected that Sarah was on her way. I greeted everyone and beeline the snacks that she had laid out. 

“Starving?” Jack asked. 

“Literally, she woke me up but I kind of forgot and went back to sleep.” 

“No problem.” 

I was right, Sarah came in about thirty minutes after I got woken up and it was nice to see her and the baby. Stephanie was almost a year old and she was crawling and pulling up, garnering her lots of attention. For the most part, it was the first time anyone had ever seen the house, at least finished. So I was taking her on a tour of the place. 

“Lavender, this had to be Stella’s doing.” 

“It is. But with our old bedroom set in here it works out. It’s just enough to brighten the room, but not over power. I did the light blanket too.” 

“It’s nice. You must have gotten a new bedroom set?” 

“We did.” 

I showed her the new art room and upstairs, which was pretty bland. Every room but ours was empty. 

“You guys got a long way to go to fill up rooms.” 

“Well, the really large room will be a music room, he said there are things he could bring here that they don’t use at the studio. But, I was also thinking that it could be a really good room for a movie room. But, too many windows.” 

She nudged my arm. “You could just split it up and make two more rooms.” 

“We could, if we need too. I don’t plan on a house full of little ones.” 

She smiled. “I didn’t either.” 

“May sound like a weird question but do you enjoy breastfeeding over bottles? I know you used bottles with him but you’ve breastfed her.” 

“With him I was terrified I wouldn’t produce enough milk. I actually did start breast feeding him, but I was just so worried I was supplementing and I did that too often and my milk dried up. So, with her I didn’t supplement and I’ve been fine. I do enjoy it more I think, but hubby enjoyed the bottles because he got to feed him more often.” 

“I haven’t been around a lot of pregnant or new moms, okay basically you are it.” 

“It’s a personal decision really, I have three friends with babies and only one chose to breastfeed the other two said no way and went straight to bottles.” 

We headed down and found Stephanie waiting for us smiling. With everyone present we sat down to actually have lunch which Abby had prepared a huge spread of fruit trays, veggie trays, chips, dips, three kinds of sandwiches along with several drink options. The island proved to be perfect for stuff like this. I think I got a little of everything before sitting down. 

“Hungry?” Abby asked. 

“Skipped breakfast, I was sleeping.” 

“Snacked when you got up.” 

I looked at her. “This is a Hanson household, snacks are just that, snacks.” 

“Leave her alone, let the poor girl eat in peace. It’s not like she gets too often.” Jack said. 

Abby stuck her tongue out but I didn’t care, I was hungry and little bean was hungry. Not that he or she was so little anymore either. 

“Being married has turned you into a prude.” Sierra said. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You replaced your leather and lace and heels for flip flops, girly skirts and a simple t-shirt. You my dear have been converted to a housewife. Before long you’ll be putting your hair up with bandanas!” 

“Never will I do that! No way, that’s way old fashion.” 

I’d legit not even be wearing the dress but I couldn’t really wear anything else in the closet, so I was pretty limited in choices. 

When lunch was over and things settled they moved us to the couch and everyone gathered around. 

“Is this story time? I mean really, everyone knows how and why I got shot.” 

“Good lord Zac, you are not that special.” Chase said. 

Zac just smiled. “You keep telling yourself that.” 

“Not story time. Gift time. Housewarming gifts.” Abby said. 

Well, that was interesting and I’d never even known about the gift section or what to expect as gifts. Diana and Walker presented us with a rather large box first, wrapped neatly in pastel green paper. Inside was a blue kitchen aid mixer. 

“You mentioned wanting to bake more but him not having a decent mixer, now that you have plenty of space and time you have the perfect utensil.” 

“I can make a cake now and not fear the mix being slung all over the place.” 

“My mixer is not that bad!” Zac said. 

“You tried to make a cake and the mix ended up on you, the floor, the counter, and the fridge.” 

“Not that you minded about it being on him.” Sierra said. 

Yeah, I really hadn’t minded that but the eventual clean up had been a bitch. It also turned out to be a good starter because Sarah and her husband had gotten a few attachments that go with it. I suspected they asked Diana what she was getting. I’d be able to make fresh pasta and ground meats without the need of a dozen different items. 

Isaac and Nicole stepped up next, presenting an item to Zac and then a smaller one to me. Mine was a set of memory playing cards, which confused me until she insisted I open them. The cards were pictures of the family, of us, our wedding. 

“Where did you find this?” 

“We had a set made for everyone, but when we were told I just saved them. Got them on the honeymoon actually. You can play traditional games too, there like playing cards but memory is the key game.” She said. 

“Nice.” 

Zac pulled the outer wrapper and found a bucket of hardware items, rulers, flashlights, extension cords, hammer, and just things he may need. But he seemed confused and Ike smiled. 

“You own the house Zac, no one else is going to fix shit but you. You’ll need that stuff to repair walls, fix leaky sinks, figure out what occurred and maybe even find a disgruntled animal and extract them.” 

“I really hadn’t thought of that!” 

To boot, Chase, JJ and a few others went in and got him tools. Sets of wrenches, screwdrivers, and a few other essential things. Which we had a few odds and ends, but this would be much better. 

Taylor stepped up all proud and I just knew whatever they picked had to be something unique and weird, that was Taylor’s motto. So, he let Stella go first which she gave us a customized utensil holder, it was a royal blue with a monogrammed H and the name Hanson under it. I was certain she’d have one and Nicole would too! She also presented a personalized scrapbook, it was a huge one and it was filled with pictures from 2007 to the present times. 

“Obviously, Taylor helped you with the pictures.” 

“Oh yeah, he had dozens from different things. Some he said you hadn’t even seen.” 

“Yeah, that one from 2007 I hadn’t seen, this one here either.” 

“What can I say, I am a shutterbug.” He said. 

He then handed the box to me, it was heavy though. “What the hell Tay?” 

“It’s for you both, but realistically you may use it more.” 

Inside was a foot and a half tall fire extinguisher on the outside it said ‘for the pyro’s of our family – flame reducer!”. Everyone laughed and even Zac did despite the cry of pain afterwards. 

“You two are perfect for one another, you both love fire. So, in the event one of you get out of hand, you have a flame reducer.” 

“It’s perfect.” 

Sierra stepped up. “I tried for days to figure out what to get, ended with this because I seen the need.” 

Inside were two customized cutting boards. One of them had ‘The Hanson’s” on the center, the other one had a recipe on it for sugar cookies. 

“Julian couldn’t make it today, she and her husband were headed out of town. But, she asked me to pick up something from her, so that board is from her. I asked her what your favorite thing was and she said sugar cookies, so I asked for the recipe and had it put on there. You can never lose it and you’ll always have it.” 

“It’s perfect, both are. I’ve been using a plate.” 

“I know. Scared me.” 

Shawn was next, I hadn’t even seen him arrive! But his was pretty evident. 

“I couldn’t wrap it, but when Zac said you were having a art room here I asked about the easel, since you don’t really have one, now you do. Added, both of you can use it.” 

“I hadn’t even considered what I was going to use here, Zac’s is what I’ve been using but I can’t bring it home.” 

He smiled. “You have to have a good quality one here. I expect a house tour and yard tour when this is over, I was running late and this is from Grace, she couldn’t get off.” 

He handed that to Zac and inside was a serving platter. It matched our set of dishes but this had pictures of us on them, individuals from the wedding. I recognized his as my favorite, under the arbor and the one of me in the snow was his. 

“Now you can serve food or display it either one.” 

We smiled at him. Andrew and Jack gave us a set of wine glasses, which could be used anytime but they had measurements on the side, starting with all good, meh, and don’t ask. They also gave me a paper weight with one of our wedding pictures on it, one of us outside in the snow. Sarah had a customized doormat, saying every home needed one. It had The Hanson’s household on it and it was brown with black borders and words. The others presented us with kitchen utensils, nice blanket sets, and odds and ends that were useful. I suspected that Abby had a gift card and was waiting to be the last person. Lucas had presented a picture with spooning leads to forking on it, it was rather sexual to me, but the others didn’t seem to care. We also got the extra towels and washclothes we needed. 

“Alright Abby, you’re the last one.” Zac said. 

I expected a gift card, which she handed an envelope to Zac which contained one for the local flower shop, apparently for the outside area when we figured out what to do. They had come this past week and laid down sod and grass, bordered the flower beds but we didn’t have the flowers. Figuring that was it, I went to get up but then Shawn sat a box down in my lap. 

“I didn’t know what to really get overall, so I went more personal.” 

“You bought something?” 

She smiled. “I did and realistically you both can use it.” 

Inside the box was a portable stand easel that rolled and had storage for the paints and brushes. It was very impressive and she even had my name monogrammed on the end with the handle. 

“It’s multiple use, you can sit it on a table and use it or you can use it as the stand, that way you always have an easel you can take with you. Whether it be tours, El Paso, traveling to different states, or whatever. You have it.” 

I really didn’t want to cry but Abby had never given me anything that related to art or drawing, she always thought it was a stupid idea. She’d support it, but it wasn’t her chosen idea for me. The fact that she was giving me an Easel I could travel with showed more support than I ever thought she had for me. 

“You made me cry, not cool.” 

“It’s about damn time! That wasn’t my intention. But, I couldn’t think of anything and you all so suck for having ideas. Shawn said he got the big one but it’s just not portable like this. So, you can take it to the studio, downtown, parks, wherever you want to go.” 

“I love it.” 

She smiled, from there it was just a gathering and talking, mingling. The guys went to the deck because Zac had ideas apparently, I wondered if I needed to be scared. I showed Shawn around and we ended in the master bedroom. 

“It’s a nice house. Have you chose the room yet?” 

“First one, we’re just not going to buy anything real specific until we know.” 

“When everyone leaves I have something else for you from Grace and I.” 

“Why not give it to us earlier?” 

He smiled. “I didn’t want too.” 

“Well, okay.” 

When he pulled me in for a hug I was confused, he wasn’t usually the initiator. 

“Just so you know, Jacob’s release date is next week. I want you to be aware of and know, so if you seen him he wouldn’t freak you out.” 

“Okay.” 

“You didn’t attend Max’s funeral did you?” 

“No. I thought about it but I couldn’t. Abby went and a few days after the burial Zac took me to the cemetery. It was closed anyway.” 

His hug tightened before he let me go. We went back down and it was just a fun afternoon, everyone cleared out about six, Abby left with Andrew for a date and only Shawn was left. He ran out to the car and came back inside with two large gift bags, which he handed to me. 

I smiled when I looked in, because god bless Grace, she’d bought maternity shorts, pants, and a dozen shirts that would be perfect. 

“How did you know?” 

“You are always wearing shorts or pants, even Capri’s. Yet the last few weeks every time I see you it’s a dress. I mentioned it to Grace and she said it was probably because most of what you had is getting too small. So, we figured a nice house warming gift would be clothes you could wear.” 

“Yes! I think I have three pair of shorts that still button, I doubt I have any pants at all.” 

“Well, she got two each, she wasn’t exactly sure if you were preferring the dresses and like she said you had pajamas sets and stuff for the house. So, you have some nice shorts and pants to wear with tons of shirts.” 

“There much appreciated and needed, thank you.” 

“No problem. When do I find out if I have a niece or nephew?” 

“Another five weeks or so, I have a routine appointment Monday, then the next one is the anatomy scan, so they’ll try then.” 

“Now that no one else is here, how is the little bean?” 

“Little bean is annoying me to hell at night time, I can’t find a comfortable spot to save my life. Poor Zac, once I find he’s the perfect pillow then he can’t even move.” 

“She speaks as if I care about that.” Zac said. 

He smiled. “Few months from now you may mind.” 

“Truth.” 

“Okay, need help putting this stuff up?” 

“Please? The heavy items especially.” 

He took the mixer and fire extinguisher to the kitchen, even unboxed them for me. The towels were split, she’d gotten lavender ones and white, so I put the lavender in the suite here and the white up-stairs, then put the other items in the kitchen, we decided to display the plate on the stand in the corner of the kitchen so it could be seen. 

Shawn headed out after that and Zac held up the picture. 

“That is highly not us.” 

“It’s funny, it’s also true. Isn’t that how we got little bean? Where did that come from?” 

“We got little bean after you were handcuffed to a chair, ironically the first was a theatre. I just don’t know, he said the living room was a good place but I disagree.” 

He smiled and the picture ended up on the wall in the little hall leading to the front door, it was seen and would be but not often, it was perfect. 

After that we both got ready for bed, catching up on a few shows now that we could before sleep took over for him and I finally got comfortable. 

  

  

<


	26. Did you really?

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 4036 

June 17, 2009 

The doctor’s appointment Monday had gone well. The lab results were normal from my 12 week check and a Doppler scan proved his or her heartbeat was still strong and steady. All good signs. Now that Isaac was back we were back at the studio, I had considered staying at the house but really I didn’t quite want to be there alone yet. The cameras did help calm my fears some but the fact that Simon knows where I live now, wasn’t a nice feeling. 

I brought a few canvases something to keep me company really, since they were writing and brainstorming for the new album. Sierra asked me to do a nude drawing of her for Heather and Taylor wanted his as well, one of Stella. So, I had two I could work on. I’d actually chosen Stella’s first, there was a picture he took of her on the boat, she was by the rail at sunset, overlooking the ocean. Given that he kept that one on his desk, I went with it. 

I was really making progress when I heard Lucas and Andrew talking, it wasn’t long before Lucas was standing at the door. 

“Hey Gabs. Are you real busy?” 

“Just working on Taylor’s birthday gift. Why?” 

“I was installing cameras for a client yesterday and overheard them talking about wanting a drawing of their children, they have three. I mentioned you.” 

“Did you give them my number?” 

“Well, I started too but with the recent gifts and stuff, I was kind of wary about just giving your number out. I told them I’d see what you were doing and if possible head out to meet them. Zac said they’re just brainstorming and all.” 

“Uh…like now?” 

“I am suppose to go back today, I can just bring you with me. I shouldn’t be there long, maybe stop and get lunch on the way back.” 

“I..uh…probably should go with Zac.” 

“Come on, I can protect you from Simon if he dares show up. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” 

There was this very deep down feeling that said I should stay but Lucas was his friend and reality was he would protect me as well, so I agreed. I stopped by the room to let Zac know. 

“Text me wherever you stop, we may want you to bring food back.” Taylor said. 

“I was going to anyway.” 

“Good luck.” 

I picked up Zac’s shirt from the chair and slipped it on, I’d worn a pair of the shorts Shawn bought but my shirt was a spaghetti strap and while Taylor and Isaac wouldn’t stare at the breast, Lucas would. 

“It’s hot outside, your shirt was fine.” 

“Not for meeting clients, I’d prefer pants really but I can’t be too picky.” 

He smiled and Zac just looked at me as I buttoned his shirt up, covering anything that didn’t need to be seen. We then left, I was nervous about being with him alone, he really hadn’t done anything bad just he did like to stare at the breast and that made me uncomfortable. I also had never rode with him, so seatbelts were super important. 

“Can you tell me about them?” 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods. They had me install some security cameras, there nice, polite, they have three young kids. I think two boys and a girl, but I’ve not seen them just the pictures and it’s hard to determine if the youngest is a boy or girl. They were looking for drawings of the kids specifically. I didn’t think to ask size.” 

“I can figure that out when we get there. I thought you did computer networking.” 

“I do. Computer networking tied in with security work, so I work for a security company doing the networking and computer related security. It’s complicated but mostly I install cameras and make sure homes and families are protected.” 

“Do you do like nanny cams?” 

“I have, yes.” 

Not that I’d ever need a nanny. It was nice to know he could do that as well. 

“What were you drawing? Looked like a scenic picture.” 

“I owe Taylor a drawing and I was cashing in. He wanted one of Stella, so I chose the one on his desk. She’s overlooking the ocean at sunset.” 

“Did you take any like that?” 

“Uh, Zac has a few from Friday when we saw the boat, but we weren’t in the middle of the ocean. I was sick as hell the rest of the trip. By the time I was feeling somewhat human it was docking in Florida. Not sure I want to do that again.” 

“Can’t blame you there.” 

He turned a few times and we were headed to the lower-income area of Tulsa, I’d been here a lot as a teenager and I knew that this area wouldn’t want an expensive canvas or drawing. I was a bit confused as to why here. He parked at a house with a nice exterior, well mannered lawn, very nice house. 

We walked up to the door together, I wasn’t sitting in the car because the area looked sketchy. He knocked and we waited, he then knocked again and we waited some more. 

“Maybe they went to work?” 

“They knew I was coming back today at this time, assured me someone would be here.” 

We waited another fifteen minutes before he called his cell phone. 

“Hey Mr. Woods. I’m here at your house with Gabby and no one is answering. Mrs. Woods said she’d be here.” 

I didn’t hear the reply but saw the worried look. “Oh my, I hope he’s okay. I’ll reschedule with your wife when things are settled.” 

He did some nodding and agreeing and then hung-up. 

“What happen?” 

“The middle child fell this morning, really nasty gash and she took him to the hospital. He said he was fine but the doctor’s are talking about keeping him. So, we’ll reschedule in a few weeks when there sure he’s fine.” 

“I hope he’s okay. That’s fine really, will give me time to finish Taylors and Sierra’s.” 

“How about lunch now?” 

“It’s a little early, but lunch should be fine.” 

“We can just hang out by the river, the route 66 places is just down there.” 

“That’s fine.” 

I headed back to the car but a guy approached as I was getting to the car also. 

“Haven’t seen you around very much, I’d remember a sexy lady like you.” 

“I don’t live in the area and I’m married.” 

“To him?” 

“No. He’s a friend of my husbands.” 

I went to open the car door and this guy just shut it. “Maybe you should just come with me instead, I can take good care of you.” 

“I’ve heard that line before, it’s not very original. In fact, my husband didn’t use that pathetic of a line.” 

“Feisty too.” 

“Is there a problem?” Lucas asked. 

“No. He was just leaving.” 

He glanced past me to Lucas. “I was telling the pretty lady she needed to come with me. Clearly she doesn’t believe that.” 

“The pretty lady was telling you she’s not interested in some wanna be gangster with bad pick up lines. So, why don’t you turn around, move along.” 

He went to get my arm and I got it and turned it under, put pressure on his hand. 

“Not interested. Touch me and I’ll kick in you in the balls. Got it?” 

“Got it.” 

I let him go and he backed away which let me get in the car, I was tired of always being the weakling. So, when Lucas decked him I wondered why, but he got in the car. 

“Zac wouldn’t approve if I let him get away with calling you a whore.” 

“Should have told me, I’d have kicked him in the balls.” 

“He got the message.” 

He drove to the Route 66 area, where we got out and went to the bridge across the road. I’d been here a few times, admiring the dirty, overgrown old bridge next to the new one. 

“Gabby.” 

I turned and I know he took a picture or two. “Sorry, I know you live with a shutterbug or two.” 

“Zac’s not bad really. Only if I ask.” 

“Do you ask often?” 

“No, not really. Just a few times.” 

“He mentioned taking some photos but not sharing any.” 

“Yeah, we can’t share those.” 

“Were those really you and Sierra that TMZ posted?” 

“Unfortunately. Simon the dick strikes again. I don’t know what his deal is.” 

“Well, he’s not going to bug you today for sure. I’ll kick him in the balls for you, pretty sure I can kick harder.” 

I shrugged. “Maybe.” 

I went on across and admired the statues there, getting a few and even using Instagram to post some. We then headed to Blue Rose, which wasn’t far. I texted the guys and they requested tacos, which he didn’t mind going by and Zac said to eat here. He knew all I wanted was the damn fried mushrooms. Which I ordered two servings of. 

“Like them do you?” 

“Yeah.” 

But I ordered a salad for lunch I just wanted the mushrooms. 

“How are you and Zac doing?” 

“Good, the house is taking time getting use too, but that’s kind of normal.” 

It still didn’t feel like home to me, but maybe it was because so much was still scattered around and things weren’t in place yet. 

“Do you ever check his phone?” 

I paused that mushroom halfway to my mouth, that was a strange question. 

“No…and he doesn’t check mine either. Why?” 

“Just…I worry about him not being right.” 

“What do you mean Lucas?” 

“Do you trust him not to go back to hotel rooms, or call those girls in town?” 

I laid the mushroom down. “Why are you asking these questions? He’s been faithful to me Lucas, since he asked me to be his girlfriend. He hasn’t been with anyone else but me.” 

“That you know of. Did he tell you about the keycards he accepted last year?” 

“Yeah, he threw them away.” 

The waiter sat the salad down and his huge burger. 

“All of them?” 

“I don’t like cryptic shit Lucas, if you have something to say. Spit it out and stop hinting. I am close to Sierra and I have no problems calling her to come get me.” 

“We were talking, with Andrew there and he said there were three that he accepted with the full intention of going to the room. It was during walks you didn’t attend, before the doctor and hospital.” 

“But he didn’t.” 

“Because he knew you’d find out, they would have tweeted about it the moment he left and he knew that. He basically admitted that he wanted to cheat on you, but only if you wouldn’t find out. You can ask Andrew too, he was there.” 

I really didn’t feel hungry anymore. He’d never told me he accepted cards but never went, he always said they got thrown away. 

“I just..I worry that while he says he wants this, that deep down he’s just pacifying everyone to think he stopped being some man whore.” 

I almost didn’t make it to the bathroom before the mushrooms and ranch dressing was back, had it not been for my hand I doubt I would have. That really couldn’t be right, couldn’t be true. When I was certain nothing was coming back I washed my hands but got my phone and called Sierra. 

“Hey Kitten, what’s up?” 

“Come get me please.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Blue rose café. I’ll be waiting on you.” 

I hung-up and took another few moments to wash my face off before I returned. I knew he’d be almost done so I asked for a to go plate. 

“You’re not going to eat anything?” 

“Just threw up Lucas, I don’t feel like eating. Sierra is going to pick me up. I’ll forward their order and they’ll pay you back when you get there. I’ll let them know.” 

“Gabby? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

The waiter bagged the boxes and I took them to the front, Sierra must not have been far away because she was waiting. I told Lucas bye and got in Heather’s BMW. 

“You didn’t steal this did you?” 

“No. Why didn’t you call Abby?” 

“She’s with Andrew.” 

“Studio?” 

“No. Anywhere but there.” 

“Well, you are talking while we’re riding, so may as well be prepared.” 

I sent Isaac the text that Lucas was bringing them lunch, that one of them would need to pay him back if he asked. I got a okay message, but I could almost feel his asking why I wasn’t riding back. Sure enough a few moments later Zac called and I ignored it. 

“Shit…Did he do something?” She asked. 

I texted that I was with her and that was it. She headed toward town, high rise building where Heather lived. I didn’t say a word about anything until we were inside I was seated across from her, deciding some of the salad was needed. 

“Lucas said he accepted cards last year with the full intention of going to their rooms. He didn’t because he knew I’d find out.” 

“I’m not sure I trust Lucas’s words really.” 

“Andrew was there too and he hasn’t said a word.” 

“And you think avoiding his call, running away and hiding is going to help? You did run away because you called me.” 

“No running away would mean I’d never set foot in that house again.” 

Which is exactly what I wanted to do, but I couldn’t say the reason I wasn’t was a baby that we created. 

“Which I’m not letting you do. Why not call Andrew and ask?” 

“Why?” 

“Come on Gabriella. Andrew is his best friend and I know he’ll want to protect him but I think if you told him you know then he’d tell you.” 

What the hell? What did I have to lose? I called Andrew and I was kind of shocked he answered the phone, given they were on a date day. 

“Hey Gabs.” 

“I’m going to ask and I really don’t want a lie. Did Zac tell you and Lucas that he accepted keycards with the intention of going to the rooms last year during the early tour and that his reason not to go was that he’d knew I’d find out and that’s why he didn’t go?” 

“Um..wow…I wasn’t expecting that question ever. I’m going to assume that Zac didn’t tell you, since your calling me which means Lucas did.” 

“That did not answer my question.” 

“Yes, he told us that he accepted three with intent. But, and I assume Lucas left this out, he didn’t go because he saw you when he got back and it reminded him that if he did go, it would be cheating on you and he wanted to remain your husband and be committed to you. He didn’t listen to the part of his body that just wanted sex, he listened to the one that said it was a bad idea and he needed to not go. I asked him if he thought you’d find out, he did say that they would have tweeted right then and that the idea of you leaving him hurt, he couldn’t handle that.” 

“Why would Lucas even tell me?” 

“Because he doesn’t think Zac is telling the truth when he says he hasn’t been with anyone else. But, I can tell you Gabriella he’s not lying to me. I’ve known him a long time and he’s only ever gotten one lie by me and that was you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, I asked him why he was staying and he said you were his girlfriend. He lied, you were his wife not his girlfriend. You should talk to him.” 

“Oh, I will. Thank you.” 

“No problem but Gabby, future advice don’t believe everything Lucas tells you about him. He’s just thinking like Abby did a while back and like Max did. He doesn’t feel like Zac’s being real despite the fact he only talks about you.” 

“Now you’re just buttering me up so I don’t hurt him when he gets home.” 

“Hey, I gotta look out for him somehow. But, Abby has just informed me I am not warning him..so…he’s on his own.” 

“Yeah, you don’t want to do that. I know how to cut you off too.” 

“See, I knew there was a downside to dating your best friend. Bye Gabs.” 

I said my byes and Sierra looked at me. “Want me to hurt him for you?” 

“No.” 

“Are you wearing his shirt?” 

“I had on a spaghetti strap shirt when Lucas came. He likes to stare.” 

“I’ve noticed. I was kind of shocked you went with him.” 

“He’s not going to hurt me, truthfully I think he fears Zac may hurt him. But, it was odd that he’d mentioned it now.” 

“Ditto. So…” 

She swiped a mushroom from the plate and I giggled. I sat back. 

“He won’t be home for a while, can I draw you like the French girls?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Say what?” 

“You want a nude drawing…I got a big ass house.” 

Her eyebrow rose and I know it sounded weird. “You just want to see me naked. Admit it.” 

I shrugged. “As long as I’m not recreating pictures and come on, you don’t cheat.” 

“What the hell.” 

She drove to the house and I got the right tablet, she didn’t want a canvas she wanted pencil and paper. Since he would be hours I had her choose where she wanted to be and her position, which oddly was the living room couch. It was much easier to draw her laying like Kate Winslet had in Titanic when she really was laying there, down to the necklace she wore. I actually was finishing the last few details when I heard the front door open, she was dressed already. I signed the bottom and covered it with a clean sheet. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She talked to Zac for a few minutes before she left and he came to the living room, just the look on his face was enough, he knew something was wrong. 

“You’re mad at me and for the life of me I can’t figure out what I done. You were fine before you left.” 

“What do you want for dinner?” 

“For you to tell me why you’re mad, why you’re upset.” 

“Sure you want to do that beforehand?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m not really mad or upset, I’m disappointed. Lucas told me about the key cards you accepted last year before the miscarriage. Ones you didn’t throw away because you fully intended to go to their rooms. Ones you didn’t need because I was right there. He made it seem like the only reason you didn’t, was because you knew I’d find out.” 

“That wasn’t the only reason or the primary reason.” 

“I called Andrew also. But you should have been the one to tell me.” 

“I didn’t go to their rooms Gabriella, I stayed there with you.” 

“I’m aware of that but you still kept the cards and you intended to. I assumed they were blonde also, you can’t keep doing this every tour. I get it, fans don’t want to accept that you are married and they keep trying. Why even want to go?” 

“Because I was an idiot? Because you seemed to be closing me off and that was my fault for not paying attention to what they said. They came up, handed me the key and it was a reaction to that, when I got back to the venue you were always there and it reminded me that if I went you wouldn’t be waiting for me anymore. The keys always were thrown away before the show.” 

“Why not just tell me then? Even after?” 

He walked over and moved some of my hair aside. “I didn’t tell you because you were already depressed and questioning everything, I figured if I even mentioned them you’d leave. Turns out I didn’t have to because he sent the photos and then I know we talked but you didn’t seem to be trusting much of what I said. I knew mentioning it would make you leave. I don’t want you to leave.” 

“You’ve had chances to tell me, after that. I shouldn’t have heard it from Lucas.” 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you about them.” 

“The cards have to stop Zachary. You’ve been married over a year and by the time tour comes around it’ll be close to two. Sew your pockets shut, let them fall to the ground, I don’t care. They’ve got to stop. I can understand early 08’ because it was new, but they should have stopped later and they didn’t.” 

“I know and I’ll make a post or something. I may have to sew them shut. No more cards.” 

“You should have chosen to eat first, now you get to cook.” 

Ironically, I really did just mean cook…but I was perfectly fine when he stripped down and put the pink apron on. I didn’t even say anything as he fixed dinner in that apron and just the apron. Even got served dinner at the table without getting up. 

“You do know you aren’t in the dog house right? You didn’t have to wear the apron with or without clothes…” 

“I know, but I also know you like the apron without clothes.” 

He’s gone with fried chicken pieces, salad and green beans, it was yummy and well, the fact he was sitting there almost naked was too. I didn’t bother with the dishes, there wasn’t enough to really wash and he looked concerned when I turned the TV off, but smiled when I undid the tie of the apron. 

“You are being mean…” 

“Only if you don’t feel good.” 

“I have weeks to go..” 

I just smiled at him and got his hand, leaving the apron on the couch he followed me up-stairs. I may not be able to do anything sexually, but didn’t mean I couldn’t just be nice. Give him a shower, since he couldn’t sit in the tub yet, wash his hair like he liked, shoulder massages, shower him in kisses. 

“I’m confused. You were mad and now I don’t even know.” 

I kissed the side of his neck, his back was against my chest. “It was a bad decision for you to accept the cards with any intention. But, you ultimately didn’t go to their room, you chose to come to the bus. I can’t be mad at you for not going, I can be for accepting them. But you’re here with me.” 

“There were four and all of the ones I accepted were girls I’d been with before, remembered something about it. But, when I got back and saw you I remembered Halloween and that feeling you gave me. Going to their room wouldn’t provide that feeling. I didn’t like the idea of you leaving, even then.” 

I slightly nipped his neck. “I just wish you had told me and not him.” 

“Speaking of, you never mentioned how the client went.” 

“They were not home, he called and apparently one of the kids got hurt and she had to take him to the E.R. But, I’m not sure they’ll want me anyway. “ 

He turned slightly to look at me. “Why not? You’re amazing.” 

“The house was outside town, up near that area we said hell no too. I can’t see someone in that area wanting an expensive canvas. Drawing maybe.” 

“Could be what they want, I mean you can always listen and see.” 

“Yeah. Alright, you are as relaxed as I’m going to get you.” 

“Next stage is sleep.” 

“Exactly, so we should curl up and snooze.” 

“Can I persuade you to come to bed without your gown?” 

“Persuade me? All you have to do is ask.” 

We laid down for bed and I left the gown off, which in turn meant I wasn’t as hot all night, also was a better feeling to be against him. I could get use to this naked sleeping if it kept me cooler!


	27. Pictures

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3594 

June 23, 2009 

I was at home currently getting dressed, Zac had gone in at 7 but I wanted to speak to Heather today so she was coming over about 10 and then we w0uld do lunch, bring them lunch and I’d be there the afternoon. I tidied up the living room area and loaded the dishwasher, let it run. I also had clothes washing and drying. By the time they arrived the clothes were done and laid out on the bed, but not put up and the dishwasher was done. 

“Hey there sugar plum, it’s been a few weeks.” 

“It has been.” 

“Missy here wouldn’t tell me why you wanted to see me.” 

“I didn’t tell her but come in.” 

She got the official tour and I was glad I covered the maternity shorts up! We then sat down in the living room where I kept the TV off, because I really wanted a serious conversation with her. 

“So, this doesn’t feel too social, so what’s up?” 

“I need advice on something and while Zac and the guys have provided a lot of advice, I wanted someone who didn’t have two other brains to depend on.” 

“Okay.” 

“Debbie is great at what she does, but her price for her job is pretty damn steep, larger the item the more the charges and some of the things she’s auctioned has gone for very high amounts and I’m not seeing a profit in them after you figure time and materials.” 

“I’ve seen her pricing guides, there fair but not so much for someone new. Her prices are fair if your paintings sold for the forty thousand range. What are you wanting to do?” 

“I want to offer the items from me, so that when there sold there is no middle person. I don’t have a contract with her, I just send her whatever I have.” 

“Okay, that’s a plus.” 

“I don’t mind maintaining that relationship, I’ll sign a contract for her for a set number each month or something like that, but I don’t know about contracts and I don’t know how to go about putting myself out there. She will not take anything that involves Hanson or music, she claims that the fans would just devour it.” 

“Well, first hand here, they will. I mean, you draw them near perfect and it’s because you are there. If Taylor has a wrinkle over his eye you capture that. If Zac’s hair is astray you capture it. They are real. Will fans purchase a painting or drawing in your normal range? Yes. So, you could easily make money off that. But, you are multidimensional meaning you can do faces, landscapes, abstract, basically any subject you want.” 

“And I want to do that on a larger scale but more personal. I like portraits but she can’t sell any because I wouldn’t want a random person on my wall.” 

“Gotcha. Well, I would recommend first talking to her and see what she’d like to do as far as her business. You still need her for the exposure right now, I wouldn’t sever ties with her for a while. But, you can create a website and offer custom items or even originals that she doesn’t take like Hanson.” 

“I know nothing about websites.” 

“Not a problem, I have a customer who did mine and she does it for a living. I can get you two in contact and she will not only set it up, monitor it, and keep it up she’ll also teach you how to update, change things, all the good stuff.” 

“Okay.” 

“They told you about QuickBooks or something right?” 

“Yes. Um, my plan is to get another laptop and use it strictly for that. It can have QuickBooks so I can leave it in there and keep up with orders and stuff. I don’t mind using my existing one but it’s full of graphics programs and isn’t really designed for business.” 

“Okay. I would do that, because it will keep your business separate and won’t confuse you or anyone else. It also gives you the chance to save images for clients and use a dedicated e-mail.” 

“I have one already actually. But it’s on a generic program like Yahoo, it works.” 

She smiled. “I understand.” 

“I have a c0mment here.” Sierra said. 

“Go for it.” I said. 

“When it comes to the guys and the music, I would limit what you do. By that I mean set a number each month like one group, one individual each. You can do different formats, looks, materials, whatever but limit them and don’t take requests unless the individual requesting is included. Such as I want my group photo as a drawing. That way you don’t become a factory for their images, you won’t get flooded with a thousand request for them. Added, make sure you state no nudes.” 

I smiled. “I’ll be sure to indicate that for Hanson.” 

“If your open to do nudes then I am sure I have clients for you.” Heather said. 

We all laughed but she wasn’t really kidding! Yet, that was something I’d want to speak to Zac about before deciding on it. We discussed another host of potentials, some Zac and the other two had mentioned, some they hadn’t thought of. We then went to lunch and while they wanted Blue Rose I asked for some other place, so they took me to an Italian restaurant. We then went to the studio where they dropped me off with the guys lunch. 

“Yo! Guys! Lunch!” I yelled. 

I went to the kitchen and they showed a few minutes later. 

“This is not tacos!” Isaac said. 

“We didn’t have tacos. She took me to an Italian place so I ordered from there. You will love it.” 

I had gone a little out of the box with choosing but they really did love it and I don’t think it was just they were afraid to piss off the pregnant lady. 

“Did your meeting with Heather go well?” 

“Yes. She gave me the number to a website designer and recommended the new laptop as well.” 

“I think it’ll be a good deal and you’ll be happier. Are you going to offer ones of us?’ Taylor asked. 

“Well, I really need to ask about that. Sierra recommended doing four a month, one of all and one each. She said that would ensure that they don’t bombard me with request. What are your thoughts on that?” 

“To start, I wouldn’t do request with Hanson. All other subject open, but not us.” Isaac said. 

“Yeah, I was thinking if they wanted like a photo turned into a print, that would be it.” 

“I agree with that, but not just request for us alone. No nudes, but then again all you can offer there is Zac.” 

“Yeah, those are staying private.” He smiled. 

“I actually wouldn’t commit yourself to four a month, because what if you get a ton of request and can’t? Plus you are committing yourself to forty eight drawings or paintings of just us.” Taylor said. 

I leaned back. “That’s a really good point. Maybe they should be just a few a year?” 

“I’d go more that route, I would say that they’ll be available but no set times or dates.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” 

“When are you calling this girl?” Zac asked. 

“Probably once you all get busy again. Speaking of, any suggestions?” 

“You want contact information, gallery of what you’ve done, news maybe, you can do an about me section. You can do testimonials, the Brooks would be awesome for that.” 

“Okay.” 

We talked a few more minutes before there was a bell call, signaling someone out front so Isaac went to the front. He came back with Lucas and mail, which two items were placed in front of me. A box and an envelope, neither of which I touched right now. Zac moved beside me, he hadn’t said whether he talked to Lucas about telling me, but they weren’t acting mad. 

“What’s up Lucas?” Taylor asked. 

“Nothing much, I came to let you know the little boy is fine. She wants to wait a few weeks though because he’s still got this gnarly place on his forehead. She’s kind of afraid he’ll flip out if she mentioned a picture or drawing, he’s a bit self-conscience.” 

“Not a problem, I have a few things I can finish up. I have Taylor’s done almost, just final touches.” 

“So rude of you not to show me the painting at all.” 

“It was for your birthday, I’m not going to show you until it’s done.” 

He pouted but I didn’t relent. 

“Everything else okay?” 

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Although Lucas, next time you might want to tell the whole story and not parts. We’ll just forget it this time, but let’s not do that again.” Zac said. 

Taylor and Isaac looked confused but didn’t comment and Lucas nodded, but quickly made his way out then. 

“What happened?” Taylor asked. 

“I told him and Andrew something and he went and told her, but he left off a lot of stuff.” 

“Okay, so..are you going to bother with those boxes?” 

“No return address, no information, I probably shouldn’t even bother.” 

I reached for the box anyway and used Ike’s pocket knife to cut through the tape. There was another clear item but it wasn’t an animal this time, it was a mirrored round plate with a heart and a key, the heart had words that read ‘You hold the key to my heart’, there was another handwritten note as well. 

_Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters; I want to be everything you didn’t know you were looking for…_

“Is that Simon’s doing?” Isaac asked. 

“He claims to not be sending them, but yet the messages seem to be up his alley. Who knows.” 

The envelope however had been mailed, the post marked date was a few days ago. It was heavy for a mailed item. There was a return address on this one. 

“What is it?” Taylor asked. 

“It’s Simon’s address.” 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it’s where I lived with him, the address is the same. What would he mail to me?” 

“Might want to be careful opening that one.” Zac said. 

I used Isaac’s knife again, carefully cutting the top and then just slide the contents out, but none of us expected what spilled out onto the table. Taylor and I both ran for the bathroom, thankfully different ones. Lunch did not taste well coming up, Zac was quick to be beside me and I was sure Isaac went to Taylor. I sat there for about thirty minutes before I returned to the room. 

“You need to call Mabis now Zac, I’m not touching those.” 

Laying on the table was a set of papers, they were on a ring to keep them in order. The problem was the Polaroid’s that had scattered on the table when I dumped them out. Graphic depictions of body parts. Arms, torso, legs, but no head and none of them were connected and in addition there was so much blood in the photos. Zac made the call and it was just a few minutes before he went to let him inside, Isaac came to the door. 

“Taylor can’t come back in, we’re just going to our office.” 

“No problem.” 

I was waiting on Mabis when I noticed the tattoo on the arm, it was one Simon had. I didn’t touch them and when Mabis came in he didn’t either. 

“What happen?” 

“The heart thing has no postage, I assume it was left. The envelope was mailed and it’s Simon’s address. I just dumped it out and this is what fell out, it made me and Taylor sick so once we were okay I told Zac to call, I know we don’t need to touch anything.” 

“Have they been moved?” 

“No.” 

He called in forensics, moved us out of the room and when they arrived they set about collecting them properly. We were in the office with Isaac and Taylor while they did whatever they needed to. 

“Are you okay Tay?” 

“Yeah, I did not expect it. Are you?” 

“Yeah.” 

We were still in the office when Mabis came to the door, he had no pictures with him but did have the ring, he was wearing gloves so no prints would be on it. 

“I sent an officer to the address listed on the envelope, there is clear evidence that someone was killed there. There was a large blood stain on the carpet, broken furniture, holes in the walls. There was a struggle.” 

“Was there a body?” Isaac asked. 

“No. The officers are going to continue to search the property to see if they were buried.” 

“I saw a tattoo on one of the arms, Simon has one like that. Is it possible it’s him?” 

“Without blood testing we may not know right away. Are you thinking it’s him?” 

I nodded. “He told me the tattoo was custom and that no one else had it. It’s probable that was a lie but the placement and size, everything was how I remember it.” 

“I’ve been reading over these pages, I remember you telling me Mr. Barnes was abusive toward you. Did that include rape also?” 

“Yes.” 

“These are reading almost like a confession, it’s very long and started before you two met, I haven’t read everything but at some point I’d like for you to read them. I need them processed first though. Do you know if he owned a printer or typewriter?” 

“He had a printer, he hated typewriters.” 

“This is printed so we’ll check for a printer and match.” 

“Is there anyone that any of you can think of that would do this to him?” 

Isaac and Taylor shook their heads, Zac eventually did. 

“No. We thought the notes and little gift things were from Simon, his way of trying to lure me back. Damien was not obsessed with me but he did watch a lot, he also has a pain infliction but he was close to Simon, I don’t think he would do that. I’ve had a lot of male acquaintances and boyfriends, it’s possible one of them did.” 

But, if Simon wasn’t sending them, I wasn’t sure I liked the implications that left because that would mean someone else is. 

“Is this something Simon would do?” 

“No. Simon wouldn’t apologize for any of the things he did and he wouldn’t write it down either. He wouldn’t even allow me to.” 

“Do you think someone made him do that?” Zac asked. 

“It’s typed so it’s possible it was recorded and then typed out, because this is correct in grammar and punctuation. If they were putting a knife to his neck or gun to his head it wouldn’t be this precise or this neat.” 

“Have you found any prints or anything on the items that we’ve sent to you?” Zac asked. 

“The swan had a single print, it was Simon’s. But, nothing else had prints, the notes are handwritten with the same pen and the same stock paper, but no prints are on the pages. Now that we’re at Simon’s I will have a technician compare the writing. Everyone writes differently, if it’s his handwriting too then we can safely assume it was him sending them. However, you got one today that wasn’t mailed, clearly if this is Simon in the images then he couldn’t have sent it.” 

“It’s possible that Damien or one of the others were delivering them and don’t know he’s dead.” 

“That is true, we’ll check this one also and we’ll see if there are prints.” 

“Is there anything we can do in the meantime? Let’s assume it’s not Simon.” Zac said. 

He shifted on his feet a few minutes. “I recommend a security system at your home. Not just the cameras, but a full system. Inside, outside, both floors. I have a few recommended companies. Camera’s alone don’t secure your home.” 

He wrote down several for us and handed them to Zac. 

“I know you want to share things but I’d honestly keep the information close. If this person is someone you know then not letting them know how close you are is best. Likewise, I wouldn’t alert anyone to the security changes. Don’t give them your codes, don’t give them their own. With the packages coming to your workplace and both homes, I would fear that it’s someone that knows you. Is there anyone that anyone can see as a standout?” 

“Tera Jackson, she said she was in love with me on the tour but I think she was just trying to get me to leave everyone behind. Um, James McCormick he has shown interest as well and pretty recently.” 

He wrote down their names. “Anyone else?” 

“Not that I can think of.” 

“Wait, there was the guy that bought the painting too. He went to great lengths to buy it and it was of the swan.” 

“The purchaser used a pre-paid card to purchase the painting, so there was no name. The girl was paid to pick up the painting and leave it outside the rear door of the studio. She said she came back an hour later and it was gone but her payment was there. So, whoever bought it, covered their tracks fairly well. She never saw him, only spoke to him and the envelope she had was generic and she’d already thrown it away.” 

“Well, whomever bought it could be responsible.” 

He wrote down more information. 

“We will update you once I know whether that was Simon or not. Has he sent any messages?” 

It hadn’t even occurred to me. “No. I haven’t gotten messages from him in a while, um..” 

I got my phone and checked. “He sent me one the 8 th, said I needed to come home. There hasn’t been anything since then.” 

“We’ll look into his phone records then, see if he made anymore calls. You’re area is now cleared of all pictures and evidence.” 

“Thank you.” Zac said. 

Isaac let him out and I figured they’d go back to writing but instead Zac called the number one recommended security company and said he’d meet them this afternoon. He wasn’t playing around, but then again I think I agreed with him. We’d be welcoming a baby soon and we couldn’t risk the safety of our child. Taylor and Isaac even asked for the numbers. Given we now had to meet with them at the house, we left and they called it a day. 

I was impressed with the company, the agent was nice and while Lucas had installed cameras he said they weren’t even connected to a network we could access. He set up an appointment for the next day for them to install and secure the entire house. 

I fixed dinner and afterwards we sat down on the sofa. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just hope it was Simon and that this is over.” 

“Do you really think it’s Tera?” 

“Why not? She said she loved me and was upset that I never saw it. I would imagine that it was all bullshit but incase it’s not, they need to know.” 

“They’ll mess up somewhere, we know they will.” 

“So, I know we’re telling family the fourth and friends the next day…I can’t really shop and the girls are going to want to, because the fans don’t know.” 

“I’ve already asked Andrew, Jack, and Lucas over for a guy day the fifth, I figured you could tag with Heather and use the pool or something.” 

“Are they the only friends you have?” 

“No, well I did invite Carrick and Austin too, but I’m not sure they’re going to make it.” 

“So, when do we tell everyone else?” 

“How about that Monday? Family and friends will know by then, so we can announce it without hurting anyone’s feelings.” 

“How?” 

“I’ll let People know and I’ll post it on the website.” 

I laid my head on his shoulder. “Exactly how much longer are you going to keep telling me no?” 

He laughed. “Three more weeks. Remember, you said the doctor could not extend my time and they did yours because we were bad.” 

I groaned, I wasn’t bored with what he was doing but the toys weren’t what I wanted, they never were. The feelings and even the orgasms just didn’t feel the same. Despite the fact that my body seemed to always be in the mood, made no sense. Least the tenderness was going away. 

“How can you possibly be horny after today?” 

“Sex isn’t always for pleasure you know. It can be a good way to feel safe and secure because you are always closer.” 

“I can achieve closeness without sex. Especially if you keep sleeping naked.” 

“Yeah, but I’m afraid too much closeness and we’ll be violating the doctor.” 

He smiled. “Come on, close without sex. We can do that.” 

I didn’t fully believe that but damn did he prove it. Just laying there in his arms being able to feel his body against mine, that closeness without sex. It helped calm all those images that ran through my head. Because it was beginning to make sense. 

Simon hadn’t killed Max. Someone else had. That someone had killed Simon. Both murders were gruesome and horrific, which meant the person behind them wasn’t stable. 

I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep. 


	28. What If...

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 4161 

July 1, 2009 

Seventeen weeks, five days. With each passing week and each day marked off the calendar it meant less of a risk of miscarriage. By now the doctor was certain the chance was basically zero. 

I should be bouncing and excited but the recent pictures of Simon, whom they had confirmed the blood was his and the amount said he was dead even without a body. It made me question those items much more, Simon had been certain it wasn’t him. Certain he hadn’t killed Max. If it wasn’t Simon, then who was it? 

I’d not stayed at home alone even with the alarm system because I didn’t feel like that was the safest place. I wasn’t telling Zac but it just didn’t feel like home, it felt comfortable and cozy, but not like the apartment did. But, I also knew that we couldn’t return there. Instead I spent long hours working on paintings, the current one was a commission from the Brooks. They’d sent me some of the professional pictures of their triplets and asked me to do a drawing of each child, with a border and their first and middle names, I’d gotten the request Monday and we’d actually gone to see them yesterday. Adorable little babies. 

So, I was somewhere between my normal area by the control room, to the studio, to the control room, or kitchen. I couldn’t remain in one spot for hours now, everything would cramp and hurt so I had to move often. I was definitely showing now, the evident little area was not fat, even if I felt like eating all the time. I believe I was feeling the baby move, but it could have been gas or heartburn, Diana said it was possible but she couldn’t describe what it felt like. 

I was wearing those maternity items anytime someone was around, but here at the studio I was favoring either my pajamas or dresses, I’d bought a few just really thin, really loose ones. Even if Zac would come through sometimes, rub the belly and talk to the baby. Even Taylor had and Isaac had once. They better be glad I liked them. 

“You look lost.” Isaac said. 

“Wondering where I can move to actually, my back is aching.” 

“Maybe you should lie down awhile, rest is good too.” 

“Yeah. What are you guys doing? I am hearing drums and if Zac is playing I’m beating all three of you.” 

“Zac is playing the piano, Taylor is on drums. We’re doing some guide vocals for Me, Myself and I.” 

“Want me to order lunch somewhere?” 

“Is it nearing that time?” 

“See, here’s the problem with pregnant me, lunch is anytime I get hungry and lately that’s all the damn time.” 

He laughed. “So…it’s not lunch time but you’re hungry.” 

I smiled. “Now you’re catching on.” 

“Want me to go get something?” 

“Shouldn’t Zac do that?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll call it practice?” 

I giggled. “I really don’t want much just a chicken salad from Caz’s.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Nope. Well, if you want to get like two then I’ll have one for lunch.” 

He giggled and left, while he was gone I walked around the room, stretching until Taylor poked his head in. 

“Where the hell is Ike?” 

“Caz’s.” 

“What? It’s not even ten.” 

“He went for me Tay. He should be back in like ten, I just wanted chicken salad.” 

“Okay, send him out way.” 

“I will.” 

He vanished and it wasn’t long before Ike returned with several bags. 

“I went ahead and ordered stuff for us, no fries as they’ll suck heated up.” 

I didn’t care what he had, I attacked the salad. Breakfast had been some boiled eggs and toast, that wasn’t going to cut it. He went back to the back and I finished about ½ the salad and then sat it aside. The problem with not telling anyone you’re pregnant is that when you needed to just talk you had limited people to talk to. 

I was so certain when they told me I was pregnant that I’d miscarry that I hadn’t really considered any other options, such as full term delivery. I didn’t worry about any what if’s because in the back of my mind I was going to miscarry anyway, so they didn’t matter. 

Yet, here I was nearly 18 weeks with a near zero percentage of miscarriage and tons of time to think. I still wasn’t mentally where I wanted to be, we’d told Dr. Cortez and I still saw her but we couldn’t really attack very tough subjects because I couldn’t be that upset. So, the what if’s plagued my thoughts. What if I failed? What if this child got hurt? What if I did something wrong during the pregnancy? The endless options just nagged and eventually they lead to Simon and that gun. 

What if his shot had killed Zac? What if that shot had been spinal and disabled him permanently? How would I make it with him gone? Disabled really wasn’t a problem I’d stay for sure but the idea that he could have died was overwhelming. I really didn’t think I would be able to do this alone. 

Added, I was doing the question of my own actions, I wanted nothing but junk food. Ordering something that wasn’t heavily fried, overly sauced, or super hot wasn’t always easy. But, hot foods caused severe heartburn so, I was avoiding anything hot. Resisting the urge to binge eat candy and chips were hard because it was the guys favorite thing. They kept Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew, and other sodas in the fridge and yet I had my three bottles of water to drink a day. It was like a bad diet, instead of losing weight you gain. 

There was also a nagging question about who I was because I knew nothing about where I was born or who they were. Shawn didn’t really remember much about them beyond they were drug addicts and didn’t care. I didn’t even remember what they looked liked. 

Because Isaac had a point I moved around the studio, aimlessly walking and considering the what if’s, wishing I could call Abby and tell her to make me feel better without telling her the reason! Eventually though about noon, when they calmed down I called Julian. 

“Hey honey, how are you?” 

“I’m good, the guys are eating lunch and I just…I need to ask something.” 

“Okay, I’m going to assume this is not something we should do over the phone. Do you want to come here or would you like to meet me somewhere?” 

“I can meet you.” 

“Olive Garden on South Utica.” 

Yay! Bunch of unhealthy choices. “That works. Now good?” 

“Yep.” 

I hung-up and went to find Zac who had the keys and explained. 

“Be careful and if you see anyone strange call me and I’ll have one of them bring me to you.” 

“Okay.” 

I kissed him and then headed to the restaurant, thankfully she was there waiting on me. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress.” 

“You have, you bought a few I just rarely wore them.” 

“I like this look.” 

We went inside and we were seated quickly in the back, thankfully. I guess the waiter was reading my mind. She ordered a wine. 

“Water and a sweet tea please.” 

I let her take my wine glass because I couldn’t drink any of it. “Do you not want wine?” 

Julian didn’t know but she technically was family. 

“I uh…can’t drink it right now.” 

“Oh? Medical problem?” 

“Baby problem. I’m pregnant. Almost eighteen weeks.” 

She looked completely shocked. “Wow..I uh..didn’t suspect that.” 

“We’ve not told a lot of people really, we were telling the family and friends over the weekend, Chloe will know Monday.” 

“Yeah, no wine for you then.” 

The waiter returned and I ordered the soup and salad, they had a vegetable soup that sounded good and it wasn’t a ton of pasta and sauce. 

“So, what problem are you having?” 

“Lot of what if’s, what could have. With Zac being shot and other things, I didn’t expect to actually make it this far. I was almost positive I was going to miscarry. But, I can’t see that happening now.” 

“Eighteen weeks is far, almost half-way, does explain that dress too. I’ll assume you are showing some?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

She smiled. “I never saw you even having kids. You weren’t keen on them when you were younger.” 

“Honestly, I didn’t until I miscarried, then I couldn’t get it out of my head.” 

She nodded. “I understand. When the doctor told me I’d never have a child it was very hard to accept. I’d wanted children pretty much since I was old enough to know how they were made. Tried for years with my first husband, he cheated and got a girl pregnant. That was my light bulb, so I got checked. Jacob understood said we should adopt.” 

“But you went after older children.” 

“Honestly, I was terrified that if I went too young they’d be devastated when they got older and learned they were adopted. We aimed for older because while you were young, you understood that we weren’t your real parents.” 

“Yeah, I think I always knew because we weren’t there long.” 

“Shawn still struggles with leaving.” 

“You found him, why didn’t you tell me?” 

She paused as the waiter brought the salads and breadsticks, god those smelled good. She also had my first bowl of soup and I ordered a second, knowing I’d be fine. Julian just smiled. 

“Shawn was angry and mad. He didn’t understand why I even tried to find him. When he told me he left because of you, I was so confused because you two were like glued to each other. But he briefly explained and then asked me not to tell you. I regret not telling you but I know if I had, I would have lied to you.” 

“Because you saw me spiraling down.” 

“I did and I always attributed that to him leaving, Jacob always told me you missed him, so I associated your behavior to Shawn, when I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“You got the police report and stuff…Do you know anything about them?” 

She divided the salad, picked out the olives to give to me and considered her reply. 

“Beyond what the police report said, there were a few detectives and officers I spoke to. They described them as habitual drunks, avid drug users, uncaring, unsupportive, and lazy. They spoke of the lack of diapers at the house, there wasn’t much concerning food and apparently Shawn had shared with you everything he fixed or got. He literally saved your life those three days. While you both were under weight, if he hadn’t tried then you’d have probably died.” 

I hadn’t gathered it was that bad. I didn’t reply to that and she had a few bites of the salad. 

“From what I understood they didn’t really care about either of you. But, they got welfare checks, food stamps, and tax returns because of you both. They weren’t willing to give that up so either of you could have a better life. We chose you and Shawn because while the other kids had just as sad of stories, drug abusing parents, abusive parents, the stories were always sad. But, when we spoke to you and Shawn you were so smart with us, answering questions and while Shawn was apprehensive he often protected you then. We wanted you both to have a chance at this kind of life. I was afraid you’d end up a victim of the system, reality is if Shawn had left when you were in foster care, you’d have probably done far worse. You at least had Abby and I for support.” 

“That was true and then Max. Did they ever tell you where I was born?” 

“Baxter Springs, Kansas. It’s right on the border nearly two hours away. We were living up there when the adoption was finished, but moved right after that. You guys never went to the house there, because they knew we were moving. They approved us right before the move.” 

“Was Shawn born there too?” 

“Yep. Same hospital.” 

It grew quiet as we dove into our salads and my soup, her entrée came too and we were just eating. 

“Did I ever ask to meet them?” 

“No. You didn’t seem to really remember anything about them. Shawn tried a few times to tell you what he knew, which wasn’t much either.” 

“I think I got lucky when you took us home.” 

“How so? Honey he would have never hurt you if we hadn’t.” 

“Wouldn’t be having lunch here with you if we didn’t.” 

She smiled. “So, about this little secret. Any preferences?” 

“I really don’t but he’s convinced it’s a boy.” 

She smiled. “He could be right. Any idea for names?” 

“Not a one.” 

She giggled. “It’ll come to you. Artwork going well?” 

“Yeah, Heather’s friend is setting up a website for me now actually, she wants to create something professional and easy to update with the ability to sell also. So, I can do some completed ones and sell direct without Debbie.” 

“That’s is an awesome idea. Zac doing okay?” 

“He won’t be if that doctor doesn’t clear him, I know fully understand his feelings when I was unable to do anything.” 

She giggled. “Pregnancy hormones and sex are apparently no joke. But, he is improving?” 

“Yes. The exit area on his back is actually healed, which the doctor said would probably happen. The front entrance is looking very good also. He’s been following the directions and doing little things to help strengthen the muscles again. There recording now but Taylor is playing drums because Zac can’t right now.” 

“It’s good he’s healing.” 

I didn’t want to ruin our meal with talk of Simon’s death because well, the thought made me a little sick and I didn’t need to be sick nor did I want her to be sick. Lunch went very well and we were just sitting there, I was snacking on the bread left and my tea. 

“You seem down.” She said. 

“I made so many bad decisions, what if I do the same and the consequences doesn’t affect me but our child?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Simon, Max, leaving, not going to college, not bothering to pursue anything myself. Dr. Cortez is helping but just..the what if’s. What if I’m not a good mom? What if I’m like mine?” 

“Gabriella, you will never be like her. For starters you aren’t drinking right now, you aren’t doing drugs and you have been clean a while. I am sure Zac will never let you be like her. He will be there to help you and protect you and the baby.” 

“It’s like no matter what someone says I can’t get past it. I listen, I hear the words, but I can’t believe them.” 

“I can’t tell you what having a newborn is like, even my grandson wasn’t near when he was that young. He was, but we weren’t there all the time. But, every mother fears they’ll be bad. When we applied for adoption papers I was terrified. I was afraid of little babies, afraid of teens. Even when we brought you home I had doubts. What if I upset you and couldn’t calm you down? What if I fixed something you hated? There are always what if’s, but come on you have his brothers and their wives, his family, your friends, and you have me and Shawn. None of us are going to let you be like them. We’ll tell you if you need to change something.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. It’s just first time mom blues. I’m betting if you spoke to Diana she’d tell you the same thing, I imagine with Isaac she was terrified too.” 

“I have no idea, I just felt weird always asking her.” 

“Don’t ever feel weird asking someone a question, this is your first and you shouldn’t feel bad about asking.” 

“I think I can feel him move, but I’m not sure if it’s gas, heartburn, acid reflux or baby.” 

She giggled. “Could be any of those. Pretty sure soon you’ll be feeling him move around.” 

We talked for a while before we separated, but when I got to the car I paused. 

“Julian.” 

She paused and came over. “What’s up?” 

“Did you put that in the seat?” 

She looked in. “No.” 

I stopped her from touching the door, called Mabis myself and Detective Myers showed up with a technician as well. 

“Gabriella?” Julian asked. 

While they checked the car I explained to her what was going on. But, they found no prints on the door, not even mine. In the seat was a stuffed teddy bear in a cheerleader’s costume, there was no note or anything else. Julian left to go home when she was positive everything was fine and Detective Myers followed me to the studio at my request. Once I was parked he left but I knew something was wrong when I opened the door, because I could hear them screaming at one another. 

I closed the door and listened, sounded like Zac was accusing Taylor of not listening to his drumming advice, while Taylor was pissed he kept telling him how to play to start with, and then Isaac was just fed up with them both. This wasn’t the first time I’d heard or witnessed such arguments. I walked to the back and sure enough this was apparently the mid-point, but I also know that Zac and Taylor liked to swing at times and right now Taylor wouldn’t think about not hitting him. 

I picked up the drum stick and just slammed it down on the cymbol, which stunned Taylor as he was closer but it shut them all up quickly. 

“Well, that was better than screaming. What the hell guys? I could hear you up in the front.” 

“Zac keeps telling me how to play the drums, like I don’t know how.” 

“Like you aren’t bitching about me playing the keys wrong, I know how to play them too.” Zac snapped. 

“Neither of you need to be complaining!” Isaac said. 

“I think we need to just take the rest of the day off.” 

“Why?” Isaac asked. 

“Because if they keep on right now then someone will swing and do you really want me to go atomic on the one that hits Zac? Because when I’m done beating your ass then the other brother will because then you’ll just be set back even more. So, you’re done for the day.” 

None of them said anything because they know it was bound to happen. 

“Did you have a good lunch?” Taylor asked. 

“Yeah, until I found a fucking teddy bear in the seat. Whoever’s sending the stupid little fucking things is not Simon.” 

“Not Damien, Scarlet or Ash?” Zac asked. 

“Maybe, but Simon isn’t behind it because he’s dead. Now, round up and let’s get out of here.” 

I left the room to go get the drawing tablets and pictures and stuff. But when I turned Zac was leaned against the door jam, arms crossed and this I know look on his face. But he got the few things he had and I even let him drive. When we got home we went inside and I got the drawings put up and we sat down. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong now?” 

“Only when you do, you know damn well Taylor can play the drums. So, why did you tell him he couldn’t?” 

“It didn’t sound right.” 

I tilted my head and just waited and he signed. 

“I just…stress. He really wasn’t that bad, but it wasn’t Zac quality.” 

“Stress?” 

He just looked at me. “It’s been over a month and while pleasing you is gratifying for me too, it’s not the same as sex. I also know that violating that order could mean longer and I don’t want to do that.” 

“But that’s not all, come on Zac you’ve gone longer than that and you didn’t try to kill them.” 

He fiddled with the shirt until I got his hands. “I’m here, talk to me. It’s what we’re suppose to do.” 

“Yet you met Julian instead of talking to me?” 

“I had questions about my parents, you can’t answer those Zac. I was worried that I’d be like her.” 

“I’d never let you be like her.” 

“It’s what Julian said too. So, what are you worried about?” 

“Everything? I know our percentages are way down near zero, I think his exact number was like point five percent. But, Mom carried Elizabeth until she was six months and everything was fine until they went in and there wasn’t a heartbeat and they couldn’t find one. I don’t think that’s going to happen, but I worry about that. I worry about all those what if’s, Simon didn’t kill me but what if he had? What if he had killed you or hurt you? It’s a lot.” 

I giggled. “Same things I was worried about. But, I just…you know where you came from and I don’t. I just know who I am now. By the way, I was born in Baxter Springs Kansas. I was moved to Tulsa when Julian and Jacob came. I remember a road trip but not why. I also told her about the pregnancy, she ordered wine.” 

“So, what about the bear bothered you?” 

“The bear had a cheerleader outfit on.” 

“Does that mean anything to you?” 

“Jacob liked cheerleaders and often told me I should try out. He chose the costume one year for Halloween when I was younger and that’s what he chose. There was no note, nothing else but the door was wiped clean. Not even my prints were there. But, Jacob’s been in jail most of the year. I don’t see how the other items could be related. Added, why would he come after me now?” 

“I don’t think he would.” 

“It could be him or someone else, I just it was unsettling and I just wanted home. Kind of glad you guys were arguing.” 

“See, I did a good thing.” 

“Yeah, but you still have to apologize to Tay.” 

“So, we’re home. What do we do?” 

“We could write a list of what we could use for the baby. I’m sure Abby will do a shower so…I could create a registry with like Walmart and babies R us.” 

“But what if…” 

I laid my finger over his lips. “If I can’t believe that this pregnancy won’t end happily, then you can’t believe that either. This baby will be born healthy and happy. We cannot wait until that moment to prepare.” 

“But…” 

“I’m not your mom Zac. I’m a lot younger than she was when she got pregnant with Elizabeth. The doctor is not showing any concerns over the health of me or the baby. If something happens, then we can donate whatever we get to someone who can use it. But, we can’t wait until birth to buy clothes, diapers, and other things.” 

He sighed heavily and then got his laptop. “Lead the way.” 

It was really different to see the number of items available to buy. It was harder because Zac kept choosing boy items and we didn’t know if the baby was a boy! Reeling him in was hard, choosing some theme or pattern was near impossible. I did add a bunch of normal things like diapers, wipes, some towels and washcloths. 

“You didn’t chose any bottles…” 

“I uh…was going to talk to Sarah about breastfeeding actually. I did casually when they were here but nothing in depth.” 

“Are you considering that?” 

“Yeah. I’m not sure if I can and I want to talk to the doctor too.” 

He smiled. “I’m sure you can.” 

“I had to go buy another bra. I’m at one.” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed but trying not to stare for obvious reasons.” 

“Couple more weeks, then you’re free.” 

“Okay, so what do you want for dinner? You’ve been cooking it’s my turn.” 

“I have a whole salad…shit. I left it at the studio but that’s fine it’ll be tomorrow’s lunch. Anything you want to fix as long as it’s not heavily fried.” 

He left me with the laptop looking at different items, which I did add like the baby bath tub, a swing, and a bouncer in designs I thought would work well for either sex. He ended up fixing chicken with mixed vegetables, which he’d baked the chicken. It was delicious and afterwards we found something to watch. We then headed to bed at a reasonable time for us, I was finding that nude sleeping was key to sleeping. Along with a little bit more propped up head. It was back to the grind tomorrow… 


	29. Family Fun

POV: Zac

Word Count: 3649 

July 4, 2009 

Ordinarily we do the July 4 th picnic at the park, but Mom had called Thursday and said the park was booked already and we had no place, so I volunteered. Granted, Gabby wasn’t thrilled that the entire family would be here at the house and not the park. Mostly because she was definitely showing more, I could tell when we were home and she wasn’t intentionally wearing something larger like the dresses. Typically more so when she wasn’t wearing anything at all. I got up early so I could let my brothers in with their wives, even if Taylor wasn’t technically married yet, may as well call her the wife. 

“Where is Gabby?” Stella asked. 

“She didn’t sleep well last night, I lost count how many times she went to the bathroom, how many times she lowered the air and when I was a shaking ice cube she was fine. So, instead of waking her up I left her to sleep. She was really sleeping well.” 

“Sleep is important for her, so we’ll be quite as possible.” 

“She can’t hear anything we do unless you scream or get very loud.” 

“Okay, so what are we doing?” 

“Everyone is bringing something like normal, so we don’t need a bunch of sides but I wanted to have some fruit so we bought a ton yesterday and we just need to slice or dice, we got meats..So what did you two bring meat wise?” 

“Burger’s for me, you know how I roll.” Taylor said. 

“I found a really good deal on chicken breast, bought tons.” 

“That’s perfect really, I got hot dogs and we bought bread for burgers and hot dogs.” 

“So what can we do?” Nicole asked. 

I tasked them with prepping the fruit trays, while we started setting up the tables we rented. They were delivered Friday afternoon with chairs. We set everything up outside. 

“Did you cut the grass?” Isaac asked. 

“I hired someone, we don’t have a lawn mower. For this year I’ll just pay someone and then buy a new mower next year.” 

“Looks good.” 

“I agree, they did a good job. Marello recommended them.” 

Once the tables were set up I went inside and prepped as much as I could before Nicole poked my arm. 

“Starts at noon, it’s almost ten thirty. Shouldn’t you get her up now?” 

“Yeah, people should arrive soon.” 

“Are we doing Stephanie’s 1 st too?” Ike asked. 

“Yes, let me guess you all forgot gifts?” 

Stella and Nicole smiled. “They did, we didn’t. The gifts are in the car and if you’ll open the garage we’ll move ours inside so others can park.” 

“Okay.” I said. 

I opened the garage, letting Taylor and Isaac park inside and then I headed up-stairs. Gabriella was still asleep on the bed, curled up around the pillows and halfway covered up. I needed to change clothes too, I’d just thrown something on this morning so I closed the bedroom door and locked it. Then stripped and laid down behind her, lightly kissing her shoulder and neck. 

“You shouldn’t be on your right side.” She said. 

“Long as you don’t push me off the bed, I should be fine.” 

I laid my hand over her waist and kept on with those little kisses. 

“You keep that up and I’ll never get woken up.” 

“Not that you’re minding, really.” 

“Do I ever? But really, that’s…you don’t have time to do much else.” 

I left my hand slid down some. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes. Because I just heard the doorbell and I’m sure it’s after ten, I need to shower and find something.” 

I lightly nipped her earlobe. “If you insist.” 

I slowly got myself back up and then she got up, joint shower though because why not? Once I was dry she added the bandages and I got dressed. She stared at the slim available options and I pushed the pink dress toward her. Grace had bought it like two weeks ago, but she’d smiled and thanked her but it had been hanging since then. 

She glared at me! Like I’d committed some mortal sin. 

“What? It’s a cute dress.” 

“Uh huh, it’s pink.” 

“Do you have something against pink?” 

“No, but have you seen me wear a pink dress?” 

“No. But you have worn the color before and it’s cute on you. The color works well with your hair and complexion. It’s not super tight so it won’t really show the little bump there, it’s not super thick, it’ll be cool.” 

She simply stared and I finally took it off the hanger and fixed it. She already had her bra and panties on, so she reluctantly let me put it on. It was a decent length and would look good with simple flip flops too. I handed her the little blue jean jacket that went with it. 

“See you look beautimus.” 

“You say beautimus one more time and I’m going to change.” 

I pulled her to me and kissed her. “You look gorgeous. It’s a pretty color on you. Besides, Grace will be here and she’ll get to see you enjoying it.” 

“When is Carrick coming in tomorrow?” 

“Four thirty in the morning, I told him I’d pick him up. You can chill here and sleep.” 

“Alone?” She asked. 

“I’ll set the alarm on high before I leave, I’ll even lock you in this room.” 

“Yeah, I got to learn to trust the alarm.” 

“I see. Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

We headed down and found that Sarah her husband Gene, and the two kids were arriving. Stephanie was closer to me but dropped to the floor and went right to Gabby, right by me. 

“That kid hates me.” I said. 

“She doesn’t hate you Zac, she just seems to like her better.” Sarah said. 

I rolled my eyes. “Did you bring her cake and stuff? We set up a table just for her presents and cake.” 

“Mom and Dad are bringing it, they were closer to the bakery. But I have some decorations.” 

“I figured.” 

Taylor and Isaac handled those with Gene. I started fixing patties and getting the grill ready, it was my first purchase after we settled a bit. People steadily arrived and many complimented her dress which didn’t get me any brownie points but least it made her more comfortable. JJ arrived and instantly turned the TV onto the race. 

“Really JJ?” I asked. 

“What? I’ve missed the last few because I was working, I figured I’d just chillax on your couch and enjoy this one.” 

Not that he was alone, Chase and Bradley were right there too. We had seen a race from the pit before, having done the National Anthem, it was nice to see it here but in passing. When I went outside Gene came over. 

“Thanks for letting us use the house.” 

“No problem, Mom was all worried and I couldn’t let her worry. Besides, it’s plenty big enough here.” 

“It’s a nice little house, Gabby took us for a tour last time. That upstairs bonus room is huge.” 

“Gabby doesn’t like that it’s mostly wasted space, but like I told her I could do more with it later. It’s just we have no furniture for any of the rooms but ours and this downstairs room.” 

“It can be hard to get settled, she seems to be liking it a bit.” 

“She had some issues moving, the apartment to her was home and she hasn’t quite gotten that same feeling here. I think it’s just the newness and added she’s not fully set up the art room or any room really. How is your job going?” 

“Stressful, a few companies have their yearend now, it’s stupid. Thank you for not being that dumb.” 

“We did year end early because we do taxes too. I may need your help next year with the house and all.” 

“No problem, give me a call if you do.” 

I may have to inquire how to include a baby too! But, I wouldn’t ask that just yet. 

“Been able to watch any sports?” 

“Not really, we’ve been spending long days in the studio. Being shot sucks man. It set us back so we had goals of a new album, we had to adjust. I think Gabby caught the end of last week’s race, but I wasn’t paying attention. I know that Pittsburgh won the super bowl though.” 

“You are out of date man.” 

“I know.” 

“St. Louis cardinals are doing well, they’re playing today but they’ve won the last three games.” 

“Wow, they’re doing good.” 

“Let me go get those burgers for you.” 

He ran inside and when he came back we got to cooking and grilling. He caught me up on the Cardinals and even the races, it was nice to have some idea of what was going on outside the world of the studio. Everyone had arrived by the time we had the food ready, laughing, cutting up, and chasing the kids. I watched from the grill as Nicolas and Steven ran around the yard playing with Rachael who was 3 and Stephanie. Next year our own little person would be here. 

We sat down at 1:30 to eat, everyone fixing plates, settling down, having drinks, and enjoying the meal. Once everyone had cleared their plates I looked at Gabby who just nodded. I took a deep breath and got up. 

“For real Zac? Another Dr. Pepper toast?” Chase asked. 

“I was actually going to say attention everyone, but thanks Chase you did that for me!” 

He smiled. “It’s my job dude.” 

“Gabby and I want to make an announcement and since the whole family is here, no better time then now.” 

That got their attention for sure and my mom looked giddy. 

“We will be welcoming our first child in December. The official date is the fifth.” 

I am pretty sure everyone said congratulations. Leave it to Chase to notice things. 

“December? Dude, that’s like 20 weeks away. Were you guys waiting until the baby got here to tell people?” 

Taylor nudged him. “I knew in May dude, get over it.” 

“MAY?!” Aunt Elizabeth asked. 

“It was my fault we waited so long, we um..miscarried last year in April. Ironically, the same day I was told about that, was the same day the doctor told us about this one. I didn’t want to tell everyone and then something happen, so I wanted to be well outside the danger zone.” 

“How far are you?” She asked. 

“Eighteen weeks yesterday.” 

“Why tell them in May?” Aunt Mary asked. 

“We were setting up for Hanson Day and I wouldn’t let her do anything that could potentially cause problems, no heavy lifting no pulling or pushing. No one knew at the time and I kind of came off an asshole to my brothers and they called me out. It was either explain why or risk being beat up by them.” 

“And then you went and got shot. Could have taken the beating dude.” Chase said. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t looking forward to Mom doing that either Chase. She was there too. We just asked them to wait because of the risk which were higher than normal.” 

Explanation aside that caused a dozen questions to her and I saw Sarah nudge her as we cleared the table, clearly asking about the breastfeeding conversation they had at the housewarming. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that, but I know she’d make the best decision there. 

Chase gently poked my right side. 

“Don’t let her see you do that again, she may maim you.” 

“I saw him do it this time, he does it again he’s losing a finger.” She called. 

“Pregnancy hormones already causing her to get violent. Seriously Zac, congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Boy or girl?” 

“Boy, least that’s my going theory.” 

Bradley slapped him hard on the back and grinned. “Damn little bro, you may have had a slim chance before but with a bun in the oven you are screwed.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Bradley, she made it more than clear the first time I met her that the only skirt he chases is hers, clearly she is right.” 

“Sorry about last year though, kind of wish your July 4 th announcement was this one.” 

“It was tough, especially with Stephanie being so young at the time. I never knew how holding a baby could help so much. By then we had months but she didn’t take it well.” 

“Stephanie loves her. She’ll be a great Mom.” 

“I know.” 

“Not to sound too mushy, I have a reputation to protect. You’ll be a pretty good Dad too. You’re good with the little ones.” 

“That include you?” I asked. 

“You aren’t even a week older than me!” 

“Five days dude. So, what are you doing?” 

“Car salesman, if you need another one let me know.” 

“We may, my little sports car isn’t quite cutting it and I don’t even know if a car seat will fit.” 

“Come by sometime. You’re car is old as dirt anyway, you’ve had it since you were 16.” 

“Yeah, but cost wise dude. She won’t let me buy another car.” 

“You can trade in or sell that. I’m not sure a car seat will fit in your WRX.” 

“I’m almost betting that it won’t fit, I’ll talk with her and we’ll decide what to do.” 

“Anytime you want to come look, let me know. I can do family discounts too.” 

“Nice.” 

“Have you told Andrew or anyone else?” he asked. 

“We are telling friends tomorrow, we each planned days to do something with them. I think she’s just going to hang out at Heather’s pool. I’ll do something here. Then Monday I’ll make a formal post on the website informing the fans. That way, we can shop!” 

He grinned. “Shopping is the easy part.” 

“I don’t know about that, do you know how many available cribs there are? Car seats? Clothes?” 

“Thousands and she’ll hate them all.” Dad said. 

Chase and I laughed, but I did remember Mom shopping for Elizabeth, and hating everything. 

“I don’t know she managed to put down a few things.” 

“Yeah, but your cousins and mom just bombarded her with questions, she’ll now question everything.” 

I sighed. “I hope she’s not that picky.” 

“Speaking of, she sent me over to tell you to sit your ass down for a while.” 

“I was about to actually. It’s nearing present time for Stephanie.” 

Sure enough, since lunch was over we went to do the present thing, Gabby was sitting front row but she had a camera and so did Taylor. Stephanie’s present galore consisted of a ton of toys in various shapes, sizes, and functions. Along with half a dozen new winter outfits and a few summer ones. She also got several sippy cups which they were now using for juice and other liquids and her very own plate set. Shawn and Grace had even gotten her something. Following that was a quick change of clothes and they cut her cake, she had her own little small cake and I wondered why until it was sat in front of her. Twenty minutes later while we had delicious strawberry cake with a vanilla icing, poor Stephanie had demolished that little cake. Icing was smeared across her head, chest, legs, and the porch. There was also pieces of cake all over her, the highchair, and the porch. 

I was almost done with my cake when Sarah looked at me. 

“As the bout to be new Dad in the family, you get the privilege of changing her.” 

“Say what?” 

“Family tradition.” She said. 

“Um, since when?” I asked. 

“Since like…ten minutes ago.” 

I looked at Stephanie who was literally covered in cake and even some ice cream at this point and moments later she was handing me clean clothes and her shampoo and baby wash. Apparently, she wasn’t kidding. 

“I’ll tag along for this..how about I take these and you get her.” Gabby said. 

She took the clothes and stuff from me and walked inside. With the entire family present I wasn’t going to say that I’d never given a baby a bath, but what the hell. It cannot be that hard. I knew I’d need a clean shirt at least because just picking her up got icing and cake all over me. I went to the guest bath where Gabby was fixing the water. 

“Did you know about this?” 

“No. But, I don’t think it would hurt either of us to do this. After all, before long we’ll have our own to bathe.” 

Undressing Stephanie wasn’t bad, even getting her hair wet and her wet wasn’t bad. That was about the only parts that weren’t, she didn’t seem too much like the wash cloth, I really didn’t like the idea of washing her private areas, she wasn’t _my_ daughter! I let Gabby handle that aspect, thank god we were having a boy. Yet, it took two splashes to drown me, just two! 

I’m not sure who was having more fun though, Stephanie or Gabby, who apparently was getting pictures. 

“You could help.” 

“I did…but you know you gotta get use to that.” 

“Nope, we’re having a boy. No areas I’m unfamiliar with there.” 

I felt her lips against my neck. “Pretty sure you’re familiar with female areas too.” 

“Being all wrong in front of the baby.” 

Who decided third time was the charm, I was glad to get her out! Not that her wiggling, moving, flipping and crawling away self was any better, least she was confined in the tub. 

“Did you just put that diaper on backwards?” 

“I damn sure did.” 

“It’s not going to work Zac.” 

I just glared at her. “You think you can do better smarty?” 

She handed me the camera and I just stared, she had her diaper fixed and the clothes on the same amount of time it took me to just get the diaper on wrong. 

“I should have placed a bet on that.” 

“How did you…?” 

She picked her up. “Who do you think’s been doing it when I was there? I wanted to know Zac, I couldn’t know without actually doing things.” 

She then walked out, she wanted to know? I made a note to ask about that when people left, which wasn’t much longer. Most were headed to the river for the fireworks, granted so were we, a bunch of us were just going to utilize trucks and park there. The high chair and porch were clean when I got back. 

“How dare you put my child’s diaper on backwards.” Sarah said. 

“She wouldn’t lay still.” 

“You better get use to that.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

There was another hour or so of everyone just mingling before every pitched in and cleaned up. Thank god we had a dishwasher! We took a few trucks to the park from there, riding with Chase was new. Gabby actually chose the bed of the truck, where others sat. I sat with him though, my hair didn’t need to be a tangled rat’s nest later. 

The fireworks were amazing again, over the river and the concept that I’d be here next year too but with a family of my own was a nice feeling. Yet once we were home alone I paused her from clean up. 

“What did you mean by you wanted to know?” 

“Your mother’s advice last year was to be around babies, interact, feed, change, watch, do whatever I needed to do to know if my 14 year old self was right, that I really didn’t want kids.” 

“Isn’t it a wee bit late to make that decision now?” 

She put the salad bowl in the dish drainer and turned to me. 

“No. Because if I didn’t want kids I would have asked for birth control of some kind. I wouldn’t have just winged it. I wouldn’t have been so afraid of losing this one if I didn’t. Besides, I think you’d have remembered that conversation as I am pretty sure it would be a argument for the ages.” 

“I can’t make you have kids.” 

“No, you can’t. But, I can’t expect you to be happy with not having them when you do want them.” 

She had me there but I was glad she’d at least agreed with me on that. 

“I think we’re going to need another car.” 

I fully expected her to disagree with me, after all she felt like we didn’t need another bill. Lots of credit to her on managing a budget, I guess she got use to that over the years though, which I hated. 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Wait, what? You agree with me?” 

“I kind of tried to put Stephanie’s car seat in the car. That was a chore and it wasn’t in there right. So, while it is paid off and the insurance is cheaper, taking Chase up on his idea might be worth it. We need something a car seat will fit in and fit properly, we don’t have that car and we don’t have a lot of time either.” 

“I had this elaborate argument planned out and you blew it. I got nothing.” 

She smiled. “You got the sofa or the bed, you have to be up early and you’ve standing most the day.” 

“But I can lay back.” 

“You’ve been up all day and moving, get out of my kitchen before I use those handcuffs.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“Oh it is, but you won’t enjoy much of it.” 

Yeah, I doubted I would so I took myself to the sofa and just watched. The dress hide the fact she was showing more but I still loved just watching. She didn’t do much more in the kitchen either before she was heading to bed. 


	30. Fun with Friends

POV: Gabby / Zac 

Word Count: 4389 

July 5, 2009 

I was fully aware of when he got up, left, and returned. Mostly because I’d laid there awake until he was back beside me. I’d even heard him tell Carrick he couldn’t let him inside our room because I was naked, not that it was a lie. Yet I woke back up about eight and for once left him asleep! Knowing someone was here I just grabbed something and slipped it on, areas were covered that was all that mattered, good thing too! 

“Carebear! Are you making me coffee?” 

Clearly by the way he dropped the cup, plastic thankfully, and then cursed I’d scared him. 

“I liked it better when you couldn’t creep up on me!” 

“Sorry, you didn’t get burned did you?” 

“No, this was just water for this crazy contraption you call a coffee pot.” 

“Single cup dude, we rarely drink it.” 

I shimmied him out of the way and fixed him a cup of coffee, without drowning him. I then fixed myself a cup of juice. 

“Grizzley dude still asleep?” 

“Yep, what do you expect? He had to get up at the ungodly hour of three.” 

“I want to see your room.” 

“He should be up soon.” 

He leaned against the counter and he was just kind of staring at me, kind of crept me out a bit. 

“Um, is there something wrong? You’ve been appraising me for like ten minutes.” 

“I’m trying to decide if I want to risk life and limb.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Well, unless you plan to call me some whore pretty sure you’ll be safe.” 

He moved down to the other end of the counter. “Never would call you that. But, it’s been a while since I saw you and well…you’ve gained weight and I swear I don’t recall your breast being that big.” 

I glanced over the top of the rim, understood his reasons now and I contemplated telling him but I could see Zac and he couldn’t. He came up behind him and draped an arm over his shoulder, the look on Carrick’s face was pretty priceless, clearly terrified. 

“She’s pregnant Carrick, it’s why I called for a boys day. So I can tell friends and we told family yesterday.” 

He looked at me and then back to Zac. “Are you having twins because damn at a couple weeks she sure is showing.” 

“She’s eighteen weeks, not a few.” 

“Eighteen?!” 

“Yeah.” 

Again, he explained why we waited so long and I fixed us all breakfast, Abby was picking me up at 11 and I was told not to be stuffed, apparently we were having steak for lunch. I would get several days with Carrick to hang out, but for the moment it was just casual stuff. Apparently my clothes were super tight and it didn’t hit me until I was taking Carrick up-stairs to see our room that I didn’t have a bathing suit that would fit me on top. 

“Damn, did you need two rooms in one?” 

“Basically.” I said. 

He stepped into the bathroom and smirked. “Glass shower stall, which ones usually watches from the tub?” 

“That would be me since he can’t get in the tub at the moment.” 

He smiled. “Best way to do it really.” 

He headed down so I could change and I just stared at the closet, if I asked Abby to stop somewhere she’d question me on why. 

“Baby?” Zac asked. 

He was picking out clothes too apparently. 

“My top is too small. It won’t cover barely anything.” 

“You’ll be around women.” 

I put my hands on my hips and stared at me a moment. “I’ll be around Sierra and Heather, to which I don’t need to be turning them on. Just you.” 

“Not for two more weeks. Um, you don’t have anything that would work?” 

“No. The new ones would probably bleach out by the chlorine. The bottom is fine for a bit longer.” 

“Tell them before you get in and just wear a t-shirt or a sports bra.” 

I did have like one sports bra that would fit and with assistance I got it on. I wore a pair of the maternity shorts over my bottom and then a long shirt of his, flip flops and I was ready. Glad too because Abby was walking in when I came downstairs. 

“Damn Gabs, glad we didn’t plan to take you to some upscale fancy place.” 

“This is as upscale and fancy as I’m getting.” 

“I can’t believe I’ll be stuck here with a bunch of men…can I come with you?” Carrick asked. 

“Haha, no. You are stuck here with us men.” Zac said. 

“Speaking of, Andrew is on his way.” 

“Sweet, I’ll prepare the grill.” 

“Carrick, make his ass sit down, if he hurts himself now I’m going to kill him.” 

He did a salute and aye eye captain and I just giggled and we left. She drove straight to the house where everyone else was already. Including Stella and Nicole, even if they already knew. Sierra appraised my choice of clothes. 

“Did you run out of clothes or is Zac being rude and not letting you dress yourself?” 

“I chose this! There is nothing wrong with this.” 

“The shorts are too long, the shirts too big, are you even wearing a bathing suit?” 

“I have it on.” 

It was partially the truth, but Stella pulled her attention away, Heather had apparently hired a chef for this. Four star lunch of steaks that were literally melt in your mouth, baked potatoes, salad with all the fixings, dessert that was sure to send me straight to a sugar coma. But when the guy sat the glass of wine down I slide it away and opted for the water. 

“Come on! You cannot be under the doctor’s orders again.” Sierra said. 

“Trying to not get drunk before noon!” I said. 

Heather laughed and so did Nicole and Stella. But Abby and Sierra didn’t seem to believe me. I knew a sip or two wouldn’t kill me, but I didn’t want to risk anything. 

“Well, if she won’t I will.” Heather said. 

She took my glass and the guy brought me a sweet tea. After lunch we sat here, not that I could move! 

“Dawn is going to come by and show you what she has for your website.” Heather said. 

“Perfect, I’ve been dying to see what she came up with.” 

“Website?” Stella asked. 

“I’m going to have a website where I can sell painting and drawings, something without the middle person. But, I’ll still do pieces for her as well. But this way I have a place and a established site so people can view the gallery and such.” 

“I want to be the first commission.” Heather said. 

“No nude Zac’s.” I said. 

“Damnit!” She said. 

The rest of us laughed. “Serious here! I want a Sierra on one side, Zac the other. It’s my goal.” 

“Ain’t gonna happen, he won’t let me.” 

“Who said he had to know? You don’t need him to pose.” 

“Sure and when he does find out it’ll be my ass he chews out, not yours.” 

“You may like that…” She said. 

That stopped the giggling for a split second before full blown laughter took over. 

“I totally walked into that one.” 

She wiggled her brow. “Yes, you did. Head first, full steam ahead. Seriously though, you may like that.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I would but he’s on no physical activity for two more weeks.” 

“I don’t see how the fuck you made it that long.” Sierra said. 

“Who said I did?” 

“If he can’t do anything surely you aren’t being mean as fuck to him?” Nicole asked. 

“He can’t physically have sex or receive. Not a damn thing wrong with his giving skills.” 

Her face went red. “Shit, I didn’t expect that answer at all!” 

“Poor guy.” Abby said. 

“He’s not complaining, yet.” 

“Seriousness, he is okay right?” Heather asked. 

“Yeah, bullet didn’t get anything vital. Mostly muscle and tissue, it’s why I won’t let him screw up. He can’t play until he’s cleared and he won’t ever be cleared if I give in. I can’t have Taylor and Isaac being mad at me too.” 

“Good lord, what the hell happened in the studio?” Stella asked. 

“Stress and pressure got to them, I come back from lunch to near explosion level screaming. I was afraid they’d start swinging and then you’d hate me for the ass stomping I’d give the other two.” 

“We’d probably thank you actually, they tend to get bad sometimes.” 

“No kidding.” 

“Thet’re not that bad.” Heather said. 

“You haven’t seen them arguing like there’s no tomorrow, it gets violent after a while.” 

“They seem to get along so well.” 

“For the most part they do, but sometimes it just takes a bad mood or Zac telling Taylor how to drum.” 

“Boy keeps dressing you I’m going to come over and rearrange his closet.” 

“It’s not him Sierra, I’m choosing these myself.” 

“Anyone up for a swim?” Heather asked. 

“Choosing them? What the fuck is wrong with your sense of style? There is a picture of you in this hideous lime green thing. Sarah posted one of you and Zac in this pink thing.” 

“I liked the pink dress, it was pretty.” Stella said. 

“I’m not saying it wasn’t, but she doesn’t wear stuff like that.” 

“I haven’t even seen you wear the overalls, they are so cute.” Abby pouted. 

“They don’t fit, nothing in my closet fits.” 

Stella and Nicole were the only ones that didn’t look at me as if I’d lost my mind. Only because they knew why. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They don’t fit right now because I’m pregnant. I can’t drink because I’m pregnant.” 

The three that didn’t know gave me stunned looks. 

“Pregnant?” Sierra asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You couldn’t drink the last time we were here in May, were you pregnant then?” She asked. 

“Yeah. We found out in April after Abigail’s graduations.” 

“When Zac and I made you see a doctor.” 

“Yeah, April 20 th. I couldn’t be like him and rush and tell people, I didn’t believe I’d make it to twelve weeks.” 

“Where are you now?” Heather asked. 

“Eighteen. When I heard the heartbeat in April I just shut it down, I didn’t want to be attached when I lose it. But, I didn’t. The doctor is pretty sure that I won’t. We told family yesterday, which is why there not stunned. But, Zac’s parents, brothers, and Shawn knew in May before he was shot. He wouldn’t let me do anything and they thought he was being an asshole, so we told them. I thought I’d have someone on my side, no they vanished me to the seats.” 

“Which is where you should have been.” Heather said. 

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Sierra asked. 

“No. But, Zac is legit sure it’s a boy. He’s dead set on that.” 

“Anyone doing the baby shower yet?” Abby asked. 

I giggled. “No, because I knew you’d want to do it. But, anyone can help.” 

“Damn straight I’m doing it. I’m pulling rank here, I’ve known you longer.” 

Sierra snorted. “I got a lot closer than you did honey.” 

“I was eight! I wasn’t thinking about getting in her pants. I just wanted someone to play barbies with.” 

I laughed. “All I wanted to do was draw, you poor thing.” 

“I don’t mind the help though but if we do it next month maybe a gender reveal party instead of traditional baby shower? Considering this is like all the women you really know.” 

“I know a few more and hey I could open invite the fans!” 

“NO!” They all said. Perfect harmony. 

“Speaking of them…are you tell them?” Stella asked. 

“He’s posting tomorrow so might want to silence notification for a bit.” 

“Okay, damnit I’m hot and the water is cold.” Heather said. 

She got up and within seconds was in her suit and moments later jumping in, Stella and Nicole ran but the other two stared at me. 

“What?” 

“Does this explain the two cup sizes you gained?” Sierra asked. 

“Yep.” 

“The frumpy clothes because you’re showing already?” Abby asked. 

“Not much.” 

“Movement?” She asked. 

“I’ve felt some movement but not like a lot and it’s hard to figure out if it’s him or gas. But there is a pool.” 

“I’m not sure I can handle a bathing suit.” Sierra said. 

I smiled and got up. “It’s why I wore a sports bra and well, I don’t have a top that fits.” 

I took his shirt off and it was Abby that had to just feel. “I’m not a petting zoo.” 

“Bitch please, you’ll be my personal little pet until he or she is here.” 

“And you say you never wanted in her pants, bullshit.” Sierra said. 

She jumped in and Abby was a little stunned and I giggled. I shimmied the shorts off and even Heather agreed I was showing already. I didn’t jump in though, I used the steps like a civil person. 

**-Zac-**

It was a weird feeling to just have the guys here and for once Andrew didn’t ask me where she was and when Jack mentioned it he had smiled and said he knew where she was, having steak with Abby. I was certain the steaks I bought to fix weren’t going to top theirs, Heather had mentioned hiring a cook. Jack and I got the grill nice and hot and tossed them on. Lucas was talking to Carrick about California. Andrew had tuned it to the baseball game today, so I’d get to catch up some. Jack was far better at the grill than I was, so I let him do that while I fixed some sides. 

“Did they win yesterday?” 

“Nope. Lost two to five.” He said. 

“Can’t win them all.” 

“Aren’t you suppose to be sitting?” Carrick asked. 

“Someone has to feed you all. Jack has grill duty because well, unless you want raw carbon steak he’s probably better.” 

“Burnt and raw, that’s a combination.” 

“Not a good taste either.” I added. 

He got up and took the knife from me. “Sit.” 

I went around and sat, he did let me at least mix the slaw up. We sat down at the table when Jack brought in the steaks and potatoes, perfect temperatures all around. We had beer with ours and I just took one because I was still on some medications, if needed. 

“Jack, you need to come to Cali, I could use steaks this good year round.” 

He laughed. “Dad taught Andrew and I both, just he liked to be like Zac, drown everything in the grill with lighter fluid.” 

“Hey, it gets me out of cooking.” 

“No shit.” 

“I thought Gabby was suppose to be here?” Lucas asked. 

“Nope. She’s hanging with the girls at the pool, remind me again Zac why you had to do this here instead of there with them?!” Andrew said. 

“It wasn’t my idea to go there, Heather suggested it and she rolled with it.” 

“Is that the big house with the pool?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Heather’s family owns it, so they use it whenever. Abby picked her up so there is no telling when they’ll be back.” 

“Before dinner, Abby promised me a date tonight.” Andrew said. 

Jack and Carrick laughed. “Good luck, bunch of women start talking and it’ll be nine before they realize it’s past dinner time.” Carrick said. 

Jack agreed and I even did too. “I shall remind her.” 

“Doubt she has the phone in the pool.” I said. 

“Ugh, I’m trying to be hopeful.” 

“Well, Gabby probably will be back before it gets dark.” I said. 

“Yeah, you said there was some insane dude following her or something?” Carrick asked. 

“There is someone but I don’t think he’s really following her, just he keeps sending little figurines and shit. She doesn’t even want them back, but there evidence right now anyway.” 

“Why doesn’t she want them back? Did she hate them?” Lucas asked. 

“Well, she liked them at first but when she realized it wasn’t Max or Simon sending them they became like symbols of negativity. She doesn’t want them back because she doesn’t know who sent them. It could be her ex-father because he’s out now too.” 

“He’s out?” Carrick asked. 

“He was in jail for molestation, confessed to the shitty things he did to her too. But he did serve his time but if he’s sending that stuff or having it sent then he can answer to me. No way in hell I’m letting him around her now.” 

“I wouldn’t either.” Jack said. 

“Any news at all on that front?” Andrew asked. 

“No. Simon’s prints were on the first one set, the note. But the rest were clean. We think the guy who sent them, killed Simon too, which scared her more than anything.” 

“Why?” Lucas asked. 

“Dismembered him and sent her pictures along with a typed confession. They’ll send her the confession to verify the authenticity of the story but not until they’ve had time to process it and such.” 

“Maybe he just wanted to but he can’t really do the other part.” 

“Yeah, there was no body either so it’s like double mystery.” 

They stopped asking questions and we finished eating them retired to the living room. 

“So…I get the feeling since you called Carrick out from his summer beach babes, that you had some form of news.” Jack said. 

“Hey, I don’t mind the break from the heat.” 

“Bullshit, it’s just as hot here.” Andrew said. 

“Well, actually there was some news.” 

They turned to look at me, kind of like being the center of attention! 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve all noticed that she kind of altered her closet a bit?” 

“You won’t kill us?” Andrew asked. 

“No.” 

“I’ve noticed that and other things, even Abby has.” 

“Things?” Jack asked. 

“Please, like you didn’t noticed the extra cleavage.” 

“I’m not trying to risk my life with admitting that.” 

“It’s okay, really. She’s pregnant, eighteen weeks.” 

“Pregnant?” Andrew asked. 

“Yeah, no fear she’s telling Abby and the girls today. We told the family yesterday but Taylor and Isaac knew in May. Um, I was being an ass and not letting her do anything. Had to justify myself.” 

“Why wait so long?” Lucas asked. 

“Well, back when she was painting for the Brooks she kept having headaches and then she passed out at Abby’s graduation. They told us the 20 th of April and that’s the same day we miscarried last year. She was terrified it would happen again. So, we waited until after 12 weeks and she still felt iffy, so we kept waiting. But, really, as Carrick noticed this morning she’s beginning to show.” 

“Not my fault she wore tight clothes.” 

“Well, we also wanted to tell the family first and my parents knew in May too. It’s just been crazy since then with Simon shooting me and then she’s just been afraid.” 

“How is she now?” Andrew asked. 

“She’s come to terms that she’s not going to miscarry, but I still worry because Mom carried Elizabeth for a long time, six months before the heartbeat stopped. I just hope that never happens.” 

“Well, no offense your mom was a little bit older, history of miscarriages. I don’t think Gabby will have any problems.” 

“I hope not.” 

“Boy or girl?” Jack asked. 

“I’m going with boy. The last sonogram we weren’t looking but I clearly saw a penis.” 

“Leave it to you.” 

“Hey, boy or girl it doesn’t ultimately matter but I want a son.” 

A son… that was the first time I’d said son. I liked the sound of it. 

“Do you have the sonogram pictures?” Lucas asked. 

“She has them put up. I have no idea where. I think she still sees them as proof and if something happens she doesn’t want that.” 

“Need to encourage her to see them, special moments shouldn’t be lost.” Jack said. 

“I agree. So, I’m sure Abby will do the baby shower, I apologize in advance.” 

“Fuck. Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” 

“I guess I can handle baby talk for a month, but I swear to god Zac if she gives Abby baby fever I’m going to come after you, as soon as she won’t kill me for it.” 

I laughed and then cringed. “Two weeks, maybe three.” 

“So, if she’s eighteen weeks, when is the due date?” 

“December 5 th, but the doctor warned us that he could be early or late. So, end of November, start of December.” 

Jack leaned back and pondered. “You little asshole.” 

“What?” I asked. 

“You got her pregnant at Taylor’s party or around then?” 

“Well, it was probably that night actually. Doctor said it could be anytime around there.” 

“Asshole.” 

“Hey, Taylor hasn’t figured that out yet, let’s not tell him.” 

“He will if Stella gets pregnant around then too.” 

“I’m not sure what their time frame is. Isaac and Nicole are house hunting and he said they wanted to be married close to a year before they start trying, but if they’re not using anything could be earlier. I don’t know what Tay’s time frame is.” 

“Shocked he doesn’t have any now.” 

“I agree.” 

“Same goes for you.” Lucas said. 

“I am 100% sure that the only baby I have is being baked in my wife’s body.” 

“That sounded so…awkward.” Jack said. 

“Well, I am certain that I don’t have any.” 

“What about the one in New York? She swears her son is yours.” 

“She’s delusional. I didn’t sleep with anyone in New York. I was with her and then my brothers.” 

“You do have delusional fans.” Jack said. 

“I know.” 

Carrick steered us away from the topic, more to sports which was nice because he and Andrew had a long debate about the St. Louis Cardinals and the New York Yankees. I got caught up in the world of baseball, soccer, and even football! 

Abby and Gabby came in about six, by then all but Andrew and Carrick had left. 

“Did she tell you?” Abby asked. 

“Yes I know.” He said. 

“So, we’re thinking instead of a normal baby shower with a bunch of girls, doing a gender reveal.” 

“Gender reveal?” I asked. 

“Yeah. We’re thinking August is a good time and she said the anatomy scan is soon, so they’ll try to determine the sex then. If they can, they’ll just seal the envelope.” 

“But, how can we plan?” I asked. 

“You’ll have August, September, October and Most of November.” 

“Tour occurs in October, we have two months.” 

“Still plenty of time, besides she said most of the items she picked for the registry was either sex.” 

“Yeah, she wouldn’t let me put the basketball stuff down.” 

She rolled her eyes. “It won’t hurt you to wait a little longer.” 

“Wait, what do you mean wait? I’ve been waiting for twenty weeks!” 

“A gender reveal is a reveal to you two also. No one would know but me.” 

“Why you?” Carrick asked. 

“I’d have to tell the baker. We’d do like a cake. Inside would be pink or blue. Color determines sex. The doctor would find out, print the picture, and put it in a dark envelope. I’d open it alone and plan from there.” 

“Gabby?” I asked. 

“I like the idea, I mean we’ve waited this long a few extra weeks won’t matter. Plus, everyone can find out at once. I’ll even say that if someone wants to wait until they know before buying anything that’s fine or that gift cards are appreciated too. Except from Abby, you better find something good.” 

She smiled. “I will.” 

“I don’t want to wait.” I whined. 

“Zac, it won’t be that bad and think, you find out when everyone else does.” 

“I think that’s the problem, what if it’s not what he thinks?” Andrew asked. 

“It’s a boy. Do your gender reveal but I guarantee you that cake is blue.” 

Abby just shook her head. “We shall see.” 

They left about 7 headed to their date and we fixed a quick dinner and settle in for a movie. Back to the grind tomorrow but the weekend had gone well. Carrick looked over at us. 

“How do you think the fans would react?” 

“I’m not sure, probably some mixture of happy, sad, pissed, vindictive.” 

“They’ll hate me all over again.” Gabby said. 

“I doubt they’ll hate you.” 

She shrugged. “Oh hey! Dawn came by and showed me the website, it’s super simple and clean like I wanted. She told me to write the about me section and find what I wanted in the gallery and she’ll come over Friday and we’ll fix it and she’ll publish it.” 

“Sounds like you got work to do too.” 

“You three do also, I’d like to use some of the drawings I’ve done of the three of you, but I want you and them to pick, singles to. No nudes.” 

“I’m sure they won’t care.” 

“Still, I wouldn’t want to post anything you haven’t seen or haven’t all seen. Carrick that goes for you too.” 

“Me?” 

“What? You think you escaped my tablet? Haha, don’t think so.” 

“So…what are the plans this week?” 

“They’re going to be busy and if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay home a bit. I need to set up the art room before I get to a point where I can’t. I just don’t want to be alone all the time with this crazy asshole around.” 

“We can do whatever you want, I came today for him but the rest of the week I’m with you. Until my flight Thursday morning.” 

“I won’t worry as much if she’s with you this week then, we might not kill each other.” 

“Don’t do that until next week after you’ve been cleared, your appointment is Monday.” 

“Deal.” 

“Okay, I’m tired as fuck, my nap this morning wasn’t enough. You two be good, but I am calling it a night.” 

“We’re about to also. Sleep well Carebear!” Gabby said. 

“Sleep well.” I said. 

“You also.” 

He vanished into the front room and we cut the TV off and headed up-stairs too. I was tired and she was also, which means we actually got settled and asleep pretty quick.


	31. Cleared

POV: Gabby / Zac 

Word Count: 3097 

July 13, 2009 

Eight weeks was up Saturday but this was the first available day and of course his appointment wasn’t until 1:30, they could have done really early and I’d have been fine! But, it did give me a chance to meet Dawn at the studio because she was taking the website live, which was what we were doing while they worked on whatever it was they were doing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to use another name?” 

“I’m sure.” 

Art by Gabriella was what I chose for a business name when I had to chosen for the state license, who knew selling artwork was something I’d have to have a license for! I was forever grateful to Zac and his brothers for the help there because they’d been through it before, so they were able to make the process less painful and less stressful. She fixed a few issues I had when trying to use the new servers, mostly I didn’t have the right programs so she got them and here I was about to be live. 

“All you have to do is upload the last of the documents, which will be the main page.” 

I was nervous but happy to upload those pages, which went fine. 

“You now have a website.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Not a problem. Any questions before I head out?” 

“Nope.” 

She smiled and after verifying that everything worked she headed out. I walked her to the front and just lucked out that the mail was early today. 

“It’s uncommon for you to be here this early Earl.” 

“I started my route backwards today because I have a crap load of boxes for you guys.” 

“Oh god, what did they order!” 

“I think it’s tour merchandise or something, it’s heavy.” 

I propped the door open so he could bring in the multiple boxes, it was merchandise and I was shocked they mailed them normal postage. The last item he brought in with the signature papers was a smaller box. 

“You’re mail.” 

“Mine?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

I signed for the others and he headed out. I went to the back room and after they stopped recording informed them of the boxes, which Taylor and Isaac had to move. 

“What’s that?” 

“No idea. It’s from..Maine. It was mailed the third, took a hell of a long time to get here.” 

“I see.” 

I used his pocket knife to cut the tape off and inside was a cute little pink owl, it was ceramic and had large eyes with cut outs and the front had holes also. It was quite pretty. I sat it on the table and pulled the rest of the packing out, finding a note in the bottom. 

_We accept the love we think we deserve. You accepted Max’s love, you deserved better. You accepted Sierra’s love, you deserved better. You accepted Simon’s love, you deserved better. You accept Zac’s love…but you deserve better…_

I read the note and then just packed the items back up. I did accept Zac’s love, but no one can do any better than him. Him, I deserved to be with. 

“Gabby?” he asked. 

“Not going to pay any attention to this shit anymore. Stupid little games from a stupid little boy. Besides, it was mailed from Maine, who cares.” 

He gave me a tight hug. “They’re wrong anyway, you don’t deserve better than me. I’m pretty sure I have set that bar so damn high that no one can touch it.” 

“See, you’ve been doing that shit on purpose.” 

He just smiled at me and then they got back to work, I went to draw. I had a few hours, I chose the control room and sat down on the stool. I had nothing particular in mind but it was Zac’s gasp in my ear that caused me to turn. 

“Thank god I came in here and not them. It’s almost time to go though.” 

“Go?” 

“Yeah, it’s eleven thirty. They cut out for lunch so I figured we could stop and then head to the appointment. But, I know what’s on your mind.” 

The little smirk caused me to look down at the tablet, because I surely didn’t know what I was drawing and what I found I quickly covered. 

“Well, that’s a first.” 

“Yeah, I don’t recall many pictures of us having sex being drawn out like that. Gotta admit that was pretty good though, can we keep that private though?” 

“Definitely.” 

We headed out to lunch after I put the tablet up, Taylor and Isaac were very respectful they wouldn’t open it without asking. We did Caz’s for lunch because I wanted the salad and then we headed to his appointment. They were mostly checking to make sure the places healed well and that there isn’t pain or discomfort. I sat in the room, but mostly listened to them because Zac was very open with the doctor. I did hear the whole conversation, but what stuck out was his clearance to return to his previous activity level, he still wanted him to do the exercises to help continue to strengthen that area. 

We were not returning to the studio, so he opted to go by the store first. We hadn’t had much time to shop and needed stuff at home like groceries and laundry detergent. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” he asked. 

“You.” 

He paused. “I cannot be cooked honey.” 

“My answer remains the same.” 

How he ever made it more than eight weeks was beyond me, sure he was very good with oral sex and he’d found creative ways to follow his doctor’s orders and still be able to do a lot more, but oral sex wasn’t quite cutting it anymore. It was good, but I wanted more. 

“Chicken?” 

“Sausage.” 

He turned and looked at me. “Why do I get the feeling that is not referring to the sausage they sell here?” 

“It’s here just not for sale.” 

“You know the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get home right?” 

“Bribery, nice. Fine, since you won’t put this off then chicken is fine.” 

“Breast or thigh?” 

“I’d prefer your teeth on either but breast is fine.” 

He just sighed and picked out a few packages and kept throwing stuff in the buggy, snack foods and dinner items. We did wonder through the baby section too, now that we’d informed the world that we were expecting it didn’t feel like we had to sneak through. Comments on that varied from nice to downright vicious. But, I ignored the vicious ones because they were just jealous. 

We checked out at the front and loaded the car down, which meant I’d have to wait until the stuff was put up. I think he drove slow on purpose, swear he parked and changed the cars position ten times before declaring it perfectly in the garage. He was going to drive me insane, before I could even get inside! 

**-Zac-**

If the drawing of us having sex wasn’t a big enough clue the little snide comments were. Even unloading the groceries she suggested simply leaving it in the trunk. I was rather shocked she was letting me take stuff out of the bags! I wasn’t paying much attention to what was left but I felt her behind me, felt her hands slide around my waist. 

I’d have to be insanely stupid to say that I didn’t want to drag her off the moment he gave me clearance, but damn! I did at least want this put up first. 

“I love you.” 

Yep, I was mildly confused that she wasn’t doing anything but simply holding me. 

“I love you too.” 

She let me finish taking the canned items out of the bags and even putting them up but I was about to start on the next bag when her left hand dipped, putting light pressure on the front of my jeans, right across my dick. 

“You know it won’t take five minutes to finish this.” 

“You can keep doing that.” 

She waited for a few minutes before the other hand did the same move, little more pressure this time and I could already feel blood flowing, the tingling and even the spread of heat. I moved a few more cans out of the bag before her hand moved across again, it was getting a bit harder to concentrate on putting up these items. 

“You aren’t finished yet.” 

“Kind of hard to concentrate when you’re being all evil.” 

“Sooner you get done, sooner you can do other things.” 

So rude to use my own lines! I tried to ignore her hands but the more times she rubbed down, the less my brain wanted to put up anything. Her hand stopped casual rubbing and became more focused. I started to turn around but she stopped me. 

“No. I’ll turn you when I want too. I rather like this.” 

It really didn’t take long for my brain to connect the sentence to my own actions at the apartment months ago. So, I remained facing the counter, when I could remember I’d add a can to the cabinet. She undid the button and I really wanted to turn, but she stopped me. 

“Come on, now you are being mean.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

I swear the sound of the zipper echoed around the room, was it really that empty and open?! I managed to somehow get the last few cans put away before she was sliding her hand across the shaft through underwear and I let my head drop some. It was her hand making skin to skin contact that caused the moan though. But, she didn’t stop, kept on until there was no denying how ready I was. 

She was slightly shocked when I did turn around, because I backed her against the counter, began to undo the buttons of her shirt, while keeping her occupied with kisses. I could feel her arms around my waist and once the shirt and bra were somewhere on the floor I moved down, I loved the moans she gave as I washed over the nipples, loving the way they responded to me quickly hardening under my tongue. But I moved on down, feeling different now that her abdomen wasn’t quite as flat as it was months ago. The best part about maternity shorts, no buttons or zippers just slide them down and toss them wherever. 

This position though, not going to work, she gasped a bit when I sat her up on the counter and I kissed her. 

“Better position for me.” 

I nudged her back but found that there wasn’t much I needed to do, she’d been thinking about this all day apparently. But as much as I wanted to be having sex here, she was too high but the living room was a very good option, also gave me time to remove the remaining clothes I had on before she shoved me down on the couch and straddled my lap. 

I was so glad the doctor cleared me, especially as she lowered herself down onto me. I really had missed sex and damn she felt the same to me. Warm, soft and very wet. I vaguely heard my phone but the fact she was rising and falling at a steady pace meant I didn’t care who it was. 

“Fuck, missed this.” Her words were breathless and fairly quiet. 

When she got too fast, I slowed her down some, wanting it to last even if I could feel the tightening in my balls already. Not that it mattered I could feel her tightening around me too. First orgasm in eight weeks, definitely powerful, it didn’t help that it felt like she’d tightened up more than normal. She then laid there in my arms, not that I could move really. 

“No more getting shot.” 

I kissed her neck. “No more bullets. Exactly how long did you think about this?” 

“Weeks. Now I need a nap for real.” 

It took very little to shift us from sitting up to laying down and to pull the blanket down over us. 

“Done.” 

“I didn’t think I’d really miss sex.” 

I giggled. “You get cut off for 8 weeks to months and you learn that oral just doesn’t cut it after a bit.” 

“Exactly my thought, not that your oral skills are bad. Pretty damn good if you ask me.” 

“You really are the only person I’ve wanted to give oral sex too.” 

“Did your phone ring?” 

“It did, I wasn’t going to stop you to answer and it’s in my pants pocket in the kitchen. If it’s important, they’ll call back.” 

She got a little closer to me and she really did fall asleep, but I laid here and held her. I was trying not to show that the little gifts and notes weren’t bothering me, but they were. It was strange that she was missing underwear, having that dress show up was weird, pictures of her and Sierra when she was adamant no one had seen them but me. Sierra was insistent as well. It was bothering me quite a bit because clearly it was someone that knew us. 

I knew that because of the little display at the door and the constant ones that just show up. For the life of me I couldn’t figure out who could be doing it though. I wasn’t aware of anyone I knew that was capable of Simon’s murder. Max’s maybe, it wasn’t that bad but Simon’s murder took time and if those papers were a confession, the killer was there for days. Tortured him and made him confess his sins before killing him and dismembering his body. Which was gruesome and not many of my friends were like that. 

It could be someone she knew before, James would be high on my list. But, she hadn’t indicated knowing anyone with the capability to kill Simon, not even Sierra knew anyone. The worst possible solution was that it really was an obsessed fan or obsessed guy. If that were true then the boxes coming to the house were much more disturbing. 

She didn’t stir until about 4:45 and then she sat up slightly. 

“Sleep well?” 

She nodded. “I just have to pee now.” 

I giggled and untucked her, letting her up. She didn’t even bother to put clothes on before heading to the front, I got up and stretched, found my phone. Taylor had called but then text me saying since I didn’t answer, he guessed I was cleared. I laughed at that and replied that I was clear. She came back in the room and just put the shirt back on. 

“I guess I shouldn’t bother with much?” 

“Nope. You know me.” 

I just slipped the underwear back on and then we set about fixing dinner. 

“Are you really okay with the reveal party?” She asked. 

“Yes, why?” 

“Well, you didn’t seem thrilled for starters and you haven’t said much about it. Do you want to know next week?” 

“There is a part of me that feels like discovering the gender should be between us, it’s not everyone’s baby. It’s ours. But, I do like her idea of a reveal party and everyone knowing the same time.” 

“But, is that what you want? It is a good idea Zachary, but if you don’t want to do that then we don’t have too. We are the parents and it’s our choice.” 

I put the chicken in the oven and turned to her. 

“I would like to know next Monday, however, the idea of my parents finding out, our brothers, and friends when we do, is something I’d like too. If Abby is dead set on this gender reveal party then I am okay with it. But we do need to think about designs or what we like before then because we don’t have a lot of time after that to really set it up and we won’t have a lot of time after tour either.” 

She just had this shy little look that told me she’d already been doing that. 

“What do you have?” 

“I’m not sure for a boy, I do like the sports theme but think it shouldn’t be like every single one. I’d like something simple and clean. Nothing like the Brook’s did.” 

“What? You don’t want a huge mural?” 

“No. I think it works for some but that’s an extensive and expensive to do and in five years the kid won’t care.” 

“So, what were you thinking?” 

“Simple. Solid color for the walls, maybe a border or something. Curtains with designs, obviously the bedding. But, beyond that I think it should be simple.” 

“Well, there are tons of colors available, did you have an idea there?” 

“Maybe light to medium colors, nothing really dark or nothing too bright.” 

“I think that can be arranged. What would you like with dinner?” 

“Did we get turnip salad?” 

“You got a few cans of it.” 

“That’ll work and maybe sliced tomatoes and cucumbers? Or potatoes.” 

“I’m a potato person.” 

“Potatoes it is.” 

I finished up cooking and we ate at the table. She did do a tomato with her meal though. I then cleaned up the kitchen. 

“I wonder what people would think if I said you were a pretty good cook.” 

“They wouldn’t believe you.” I said. 

“Well, your family might but not sure any fan would.” 

“They wouldn’t for sure, I’ve been far too adamant that I can’t cook.” 

“So bad of you.” 

“Keeps them from asking me what I like to cook.” I smiled. 

She laughed. “They just keep asking what you can cook.” 

I finished cleaning and then looked at her. “What now?” 

Why I bothered I don’t know, she had already undone the buttons of the shirt, like I needed anymore incentive to follow her up-stairs. I did take a few extra moments to cut things off and set the alarm. Before finding her running a bath, which I could now take. I may like this idea! 

Turns out I did like the idea of a nice bath and she didn’t even let me get dressed, instantly pulled me into round 2, which because it was here we didn’t feel the need to rush, the bed was also better for her as it wasn’t hard or rough, but her being on the bottom wasn’t quite okay, but I would never complain being on the bottom! 

I was pretty sure we were asleep before midnight, but I wasn’t entirely sure. 


	32. Shattered Swans

POV: Zac / Gabby 

Word Count: 3309 

July 15, 2009 

I woke up before Gabby, which was actually becoming a common thing. She was laying on her side and it was like 5 am, we didn’t have to be at the studio until 8. So I scooted myself closer and curled up behind her. She just kind of slightly moved back some, getting closer. 

It was odd how she seemed to be showing a lot more now than she was just two weeks ago, she wasn’t able to wear anything she owned before but the skirts and dresses, she was suppose to go with Abby tomorrow to the store, she was fearing that she wouldn’t have enough pants to make it through the colder months and she was going to find some pajamas type bottoms, shirts she could wear mine and be fine. 

I laid my hand over her waist and was about asleep again when I felt something against my hand. I laid there several minutes, thinking I’d totally imagined that. But, moments later there was another odd feeling against my hand. 

I sat up some confused and I heard her slightly giggle. “You felt that too?” 

“What is that?” 

“That is your baby.” 

“That’s the baby?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t wake me up, he or she did. It’s clearly the baby now.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I wasn’t really sure until yesterday, I was napping in the control room and felt a kick. That was not gas or reflux or even heartburn. I also don’t always feel the movements, just when he or she decides to do yoga.” 

I laid my hand back, could barely feel movements. 

“Is that why you’re are more happy about this?” 

She turned a little bit so she was looking at me. “Movement means life. Long as he or she is moving, I know things are okay. I’ll only worry if I can’t feel any kind of movement.” 

“He is going to be fine.” 

I leaned down and kissed her, curled back up. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling to know our baby was moving and kicking and very much okay. I did drift back off because she woke me up before the alarm went off. We got up and got ready, she chose the same pink dress she wore for the fourth only she left the blue jean vest in the closet. I went with shorts myself because it was hot outside. 

We headed down and made breakfast, which lately was eggs, sausage and toast. 

“What is your plan for the day?” I asked. 

“Nothing really specific, I plan to nap sometime today and just work on whatever. I want to add a portrait to the website to showcase the ability to do them but I haven’t decided who.” 

“Did you want baby or adult?” 

“I can do either of them really.” 

“Why not just use one of my baby pictures?” 

“Seriously Zac? Like fans won’t flock to that.” 

“Didn’t Shawn send you a picture of himself as a baby?” 

“Yes, he did. I guess I could use him.” 

“I think it would be good.” 

“Good idea. I can ask Sarah about using Nickolas but I really do want to avoid family members, so I may just use one of mine or find someone online.” 

“Yeah, as long as it’s a showcase of talent I think you can do pretty much anyone.” 

She hopped up and went and got what she’d need from the painting room, she’d gotten it set up while Carrick was here so she had a place for everything and the lower shelves were just extra canvases, when I asked she said she didn’t want the baby to get to any kind of paints, even though she had well over a year before he would be that curious. She came back with the smaller portfolio that she got for travel. We were at the studio by eight, but Taylor was running late. 

“Stella found a spot and they had to sign some papers this morning.” Ike said. 

“Ahh, makes sense. So, what is our plan for the day?” 

“We need to finish up demo’s and start recording stuff. We have tons of stuff demo’d and done.” 

“You know you guys ventured from the classical sounds of Hanson.” She said. 

“What?” Ike and I both asked. 

“You deviated, the album sounds…more upbeat and happy. More blues sounding. I like the song Give a Little, it’s really upbeat and happy.” 

“You actually know that one?” Ike asked. 

“Dude, I’ve heard them all fifty times. I considered maybe recording a snip and putting it up, but you guys usually reserve that for the website.” 

“You can share if you’d like, but nothing really long or anything that totally gives away stuff.” Ike said. 

“Yeah, the few I have are rather long. Maybe when you record single parts I’ll come grab some snippets.” 

He smiled and we went ahead and jammed a bit while waiting on Taylor, when he arrived at 9:30 Stella was with him but the girls went off to the front and we got busy! 

**-Gabby-**

Feeling the baby move was my moment to realize that it wasn’t just a little black and grey picture, wasn’t just a weight gain. There was a little tiny human being developing in me and this little person was alive and moving. It was a strange feeling. But, Stella had wanted to ask me about some customized art work for the new store, something she felt would be nice. 

“Well? What happened this morning?” 

“I have purchased a lot and we’re using Marello as the construction company. It’ll be one single story and I am taking your sister’s advice with more school oriented and doing some things that may appeal to school students with their studies.” 

I blinked. “My sister?” 

“Yes, Chloe.” 

I didn’t immediately respond to that, I knew who she was and all but I wasn’t sure if I’d claim her as my sister. 

“Gabby? Do you not see her as your sister or someone kin to you?” 

“Should I? Only sibling I have is Shawn. I mean, Julian really isn’t my mom.” 

She frowned. “Then why did you go see her?” 

“Trusted adult Stella, I didn’t have many of those.” 

She sat down. “Why stay to see Chloe then? Why bother to help her with homework or draw that for her?” 

“I was being nice. I am capable of that.” 

“She’s Julian’s step-daughter and like it or not you are her daughter too. Come on Gabby, I won’t pretend that I understand what being adopted is like, I don’t. Julian may not have changed diapers or fed you but she was there for you anyway.” 

“You’re right, you don’t know what it’s like. Julian didn’t need to change diapers, by the time she adopted me I was potty trained, I was feeding myself, I was dressing myself. I was already smart enough to know they weren’t my parents.” 

“But you called her Mom anyway.” 

“This has nothing to do with Chloe.” 

“I remember her from the old store, she use to come in with a few friends. I knew she was a fan, often heard them talking about the band and I saw pictures and stuff on the things they had. She was always polite and never once did she ask me how the guys were or if I could hook her up.” 

I just waited, what that had to do with anything was beyond me as well. 

“I got in touch when I was deciding a direction, contacted prior customers and I met with her. Do you know what she asked me?” 

“I wasn’t there, so no.” 

“She asked me how you were, if I got to hang out with you. She asked me what you were like. She never asked me about the guys, didn’t ask he about the two of you. Every question she asked me was about you. When I asked why, she said you were her sister and she just wanted to know. I asked why, because really I was like you. Wanna guess what she said?” 

I just looked at her. “Not really.” 

“She said she looked up to you. That while she had an older sibling already, that you inspired her. You don’t have to see her as a sister to talk to her or interact with her.” 

“Wouldn’t that be leading her on?” 

“Why close yourself off from the possibility? You have an older brother already, you telling me that you never wanted to be him? That you never wished you were older and could take care of him? Never wished there was someone looking up to you?” 

“Stella, you’re barking up the wrong tree. I never wanted to be anything, I didn’t want to be in his place. After he left I wished I didn’t even have him. Wished I was an only child. Julian said the same thing, but Chloe isn’t my sister.” 

“Sister’s don’t have to be by blood. Abby calls you her sister. Taylor and Isaac refer to you as their sister, you’re Nicole’s sister and you’ll be mine soon too. None of us are your blood relatives either. Chloe doesn’t have to be related to you.” 

“I’m not a good role model.” 

“Yes, you are. Who better to give her advice about men? Who better to encourage her to not let some man be like Simon? Who better to encourage her to follow her dreams? She looks up to you already because you’ve been through so much, even if she doesn’t know all of it. She talks about you and Gabby, she wants to know you.” 

“I’ll think about it. Pretty sure by now she knows about the baby too.” 

“I talked to her before the public announcement, but I figure she does too. She did congratulate you both on the forum.” 

“She did?” 

“Yeah. Fourth or fifth one I believe.” 

“I’ll have to think about it Stella, I’m not sure I can be what she wants.” 

She smiled. “I think you can be. But, I gotta get going. I need to go speak to Marello and get the plans together.” 

“Ok.” 

I gave her a hug and she headed out. I set about to complete the portrait of Shawn and while I was drawing I did think about Chloe. In all honestly, I hadn’t considered the chance of having younger siblings. Why? Because I knew Julian couldn’t have children and none of the other foster families had children younger than me. 

But, what kind of role model would I be to her? Multiple sexual partners, usually to survive and then staying with Simon so long, dealing with Max. But, then Stella had a point, I would caution her on those and remind her she’s worth more. 

“Baby, hello?” Zac asked. 

“Huh?” I asked. 

I hadn’t even heard him come in let along realize they were all here and sitting food bags down! 

“You weren’t drawing anything but you looked as if you were somewhere in space.” 

“Was just thinking.” 

“We’re all safe right?” Ike asked. 

“Yes.” I said. 

“What were you thinking about? That is unless it was Zac all nude, we’ll pass on that.” 

“No, no nudeness. Stella mentioned my sister and I was confused, she meant Chloe.” 

“Is that Julian’s step-daughter?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah. She said I’d be a good role model but, I’m not so sure.” 

Isaac giggled. “Being the role model isn’t easy, but I think Taylor and Zac turned out okay.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “They followed your lead in multiple sexual partners. Not sure that’s okay.” 

“Okay, I fucked up there. But, I mean really. I kept them off drugs, away from gangs.” 

Taylor and Zac exchanged looks. “Since when did you do that shit?” Taylor asked. 

“Come on, you guys know you look up to me.” 

“I think he has you there. But, Chloe is 16. I don’t know. I just…I don’t know.” 

Taylor leaned forward some, took a bite of his taco and after swallowing he looked at me. 

“Chloe looks up to you already, whether you want her too or not. Stella told me about her, how she asked about you and only you. But, I think what you are fearing more is replacement. Shawn will always be your big brother Gabriella. Nothing will change that. You’ll always be his little sister, nothing changes that. You can however accept new siblings, I mean Ike and I are your older brother’s too.” 

“I wasn’t thinking she could replace him or I.” 

“I think you’ll enjoy being older for a change. You did well with her the last time we were there. You helped her with homework, drew for her, she never posted the picture and if she did it’s private where no one can see it.” Zac said. 

“She didn’t?” 

“No.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

It was Isaac that answered the mailman when he buzzed. He brought back three large boxes, two of which were theirs. Some new drum part Zac ordered to replace one Taylor somehow broke and the other box was just key chains and tattoo sets for the website store. But the third box was mine. 

I stared at the label because the box was big, could be anything including parts of Simon. 

“Do you want me to open it?” Zac asked. 

“No. Is there a return address?” 

“No. But postage says it was mailed locally on Monday.” He said. 

I used scissors to cut the tape holding the flaps down and then carefully eased them back. There was little packing in the box and I carefully removed it, but didn’t let them touch anything. Inside the box was the swan painting that had sold weeks ago. I recognized it only because I saw my signature, the frame was broken, the canvas was split and shredded in places. It had been destroyed. 

“Is that your painting?” Taylor asked. 

I nodded. “It’s the swan I painted a while back. Debbie sold it at auction.” 

I got a pair of gloves from the drawer before I moved the edges, on the back of the one of the pieces of canvas was red markings when I could clearly see them I stepped back. 

_Zachary doesn’t deserve you! He never has and he never will! Neither of you deserve to be having a child, that baby should be OURS!_

“I think you should call the detective, these aren’t thank you gifts.” I said. 

Zac made the call and for the second time a technician was dusting for prints. Someone paid five thousand for that painting and then they destroyed it. 

Detective Myers came into the sound room when they were done, clearly Mabis was in there handling the processing of the items. 

“The painting has your signature on it, is it one of yours?” 

“Yes. I painted it in February, Debbie at the art gallery posted it for an online auction in May. It sold for five thousand and Mabis traced it thinking the guy sending this stuff bought it. Clearly he did. But, some girl picked it up and she was paid to leave it behind the studio if I remember correctly.” 

“Is there anyone that comes to mind about these things?” 

“I’ve given him all of the people I knew or think could be doing this. Is the red stuff blood?” 

“No. It’s acrylic paint and it has brush strokes so he used a brush to put it on there.” 

“I didn’t let anyone touch it once I opened it and I’m the only one that touched the packing.” 

I hadn’t though the owl was from the same place but fearing it might be I had them take it too. 

Taylor and Isaac sat with us and it was clear they were trying to help too. None of us could think of a friend that was capable of doing the horrific things that occurred to Simon and even Max. Sure, any of them could send the packages and sure Lucas felt like Zac hadn’t changed. But, Lucas couldn’t afford the five thousand for the painting and even if he could, Zac had said he had no negative reactions to being told I was pregnant. I just wanted it over with. 

“Could this be Damien?” Zac asked. 

“I really want to say no, but right now I don’t know.” 

He kissed my forehead. “Why don’t you come hang out with us?” 

“I need to finish that drawing.” 

“There is a sofa back there. Humor us please? I think that was a subtle I’d like to see you and know you’re okay. That is my reason anyway.” Isaac said. 

“Mine too.” Zac said. 

Once the officers, detectives, and the like had gone I moved to the rear of the studio with them, taking up a place on the sofa which had been moved numerous times already. I worked on Shawn’s baby picture drawing using the photo for the reference. Adding the border, I added a place for a name but didn’t add his. Not yet anyway, I would later once I’d scanned it and saved the image. 

Whoever had bought the painting was clear in their intention, they were mad that I was pregnant. Would that make them come after me? I wasn’t getting any creepy phone calls, no text messages or e-mails from anyone I didn’t know. So, either the person didn’t have that information or they were choosing not to use it. Yet, they kept sending me little figurines and even thongs, they clearly knew where the studio was, where our old house was, and the new one. So, I was certain they also had the phone number and e-mail addresses. 

Sure, if it was someone we knew a phone call would give them away, I’d recognize the voice. But, text messages could come from any phone, e-mails could be from anyone. But those were impersonal, sending packages with handwritten notes was more personal. The fact that everything seemed to be wiped clean said this person was smart or knew police procedure. 

I finally tried to get my mind off of negative things and watched them as they took a demo for Waiting for This and finalized a song, when they went to record the tracks I did take a few 10 seconds snippets and put them on twitter, I also took a picture for Instagram. Getting likes from Heather within minutes and an Instagram reply. 

**_Damn that snippet sounded awesome on Twitter – Is that from the new album?!_ **

_It is! I’ve been pleased enough to hear all the new songs including full versions of that. I have to say, it’s chalking up to be a kick-ass album._

**_How are you and the little one? I cannot wait for the reveal!_ **

_Little bean (not so much a bean though, likes to kick my kidney) and I are well. I so want to know Monday! But, alas, Abby will kick my ass if I find out before her party reveal._

**_Bahaha – she will! She’s been in planning mode for sure._ **

Abby chimed in as well. **_Yes. I will kick your ass if you find out and planning is going well. Your place okay or do I need to ask Heather?!_**

_Either/Or. It doesn’t really matter. Heather’s local is going to be bigger and if you plan to invite the whole family, might be better. But Zac is promising me dinner so just you two talk it out. IDC where._

Both replied with will do messages and I got up and got my things. We ended up at Olive Garden with Stella, Nicole, Isaac and Taylor. It was pleasant. When we got home I got to change into my pajamas, but I was so tired I’d missed my nap! So, we went to bed early. 

  


	33. Anatomy

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3293 

July 20, 2009 

Normally on a Monday I’d be at the studio all day, slaving away for the new record. But, we worked all weekend so that all of us could take today off. She had a doctor’s appointment anyway and Stella needed Taylor for some final paperwork and Nicole and Isaac were actually house hunting. It was nice to sleep a bit later than normal and then fix a decent breakfast. Gabby was already up and ready by the time I came down and she was on the phone. 

“Abby, It’s not that I don’t want you to come but if you go then it upsets Sierra, Nicole, Stella and the brothers because we aren’t letting them go.” 

She slid the plate of pancakes, fruit, bacon, and eggs to me and I sat down on the stool. 

“I am not going to peak and neither will Zac.” 

She was eating her own plate and they kept going back and forth. Clearly Abby wanted to go but so did everyone under the sun and the doctor wasn’t going to allow that. Gabby felt bad letting Abby go but not Sierra, so she wasn’t letting either of them. Eventually I took the phone from her mid-sentence because she was getting nowhere and she wasn’t going to be mean to Abby. 

“Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” I said. 

“Zac?” Abby asked. 

“I know you want to be there but so does everyone else including my parents. I’m sorry Abigail.” 

“I should be there. I can find out without you two knowing.” 

“I know you want to be, but we can’t have everyone and come on Abigail give her a break here. She doesn’t want to hurt Sierra’s feelings, Stella’s, Nicole’s, and my mom’s by letting you be there when we told them no. I know you’re her best friend but you shouldn’t be hounding her about this either. We told everyone that we were doing this appointment alone. That we understood everyone under the damn sun wants to know what we’re having but we’re respecting that you want to do this reveal party. If you can’t take that privilege alone then I’ll pull rank and I’ll just find out and tell everyone.” 

“But that wouldn’t be a reveal party is everyone knows.” 

“I know, but I’m not going to make this some huge deal. Everyone is fine waiting a few more weeks. We have a manila envelope for the doctor already, which she will put the sonogram picture in indicating gender and it’ll be sealed by the doctor. Obviously if we open it you’ll know.” 

The other end of the line was quiet and I know she wanted to be there but I just wasn’t going to let her gender reveal become some large issue. My mom wanted to know as badly as we did and we needed to plan and prepare for this baby now, time was getting short. If she couldn’t deal, then I’d call it off myself. 

“Can I compromise with you? Can I just sit in the waiting room?” 

“You know they won’t let you back with us telling them.” 

“I know. I’ll sit in the waiting room and wait. I mean really, you’ll have to find some way to bring me the envelope this way I can leave and chose what I need today.” 

“Well, she’s choosing the cake design and flavor, you know that.” 

Gabby just smiled, she had laid the law down on that aspect of the reveal, the design and flavor was all her. 

“I know. If you guys can go by there afterwards and speak to them.” 

“We can. I guess the waiting room will be fine but if you try anything funny I’ll tell the doctor to tell us.” 

“Fine. It’s at ten right?” 

“Yes.” 

She hung-up and I laid the phone down. “You have to be firm sometimes.” I said. 

“I understand she wants to be there but I just…” 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about anything.” 

“I’m ready when you are then.” 

We finished eating and I got changed for the day. She had gone with the lighter color shorts and a baby blue shirt with white detailing around the sleeves, bottom, and neckline. She did wear decent shoes today as well, something more supportive than flip flops. I chose black shorts and a green t-shirt, something simple. We were at the doctor’s office early and they even called her shortly after we got there, Abby remained in the waiting room. We went through the routine part checking her weight and getting blood work done, then we had to wait. 

“That was quick.” Abby said. 

“There behind a bit, the sonogram, technician will call me back.” 

“No peaking.” She said. 

We waited twenty minutes before we were called back, Abby really wanted to get up but forced herself to sit there. We were greeted and she got settled in. 

“Before we start, we’re doing a gender reveal party next month, we would like to see if we can determine the sex but if you can please put the results in this envelope and seal it.” Gabby said. 

“I can do that. I cannot guarantee he or she will allow me to determine that though.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“I also can’t guarantee that you won’t see for yourself.” 

“We understand.” I said. 

It was always a weird feeling to see the sonogram images on the screen, this round we had a large TV screen so it was more visible. At first she just moved the wand around randomly, trying to find something. 

“Ahh, there is that face. Switching to 3D.” 

The black and grey image vanished, replaced with a more golden toned image. 

“Is that…?” Gabby asked. 

“Your baby’s face.” 

Words couldn’t describe how I was feeling right now and clearly not to her either, this wasn’t some grainy image it was clear and I could see the facial features, chubby cheeks, little nose. 

“Your baby’s nose.” She said. 

The technician smiled and moved it a bit, his hand was in his face, clearly five fingers. 

“Oh, your little one doesn’t much like us.” 

He’d moved away from the wand, so she went back to the black and grey grainy ones and took a few more minutes to find him again and she got some measurements. 

“The approximate age is still looking good, still going with December as a due date.” 

She showed us the arms, hands, and the side view of the face. The spine, heart, and the heartbeat which was strong and steady. She found the thigh and legs. 

“There is the foot.” 

“Loves to kick, especially at night in the bladder.” 

She smiled. “Pretty common place for them to kick or use as a pillow. Oh, being shy on us, little ones legs are actually crossed, you can see here at the ankles.” 

“That good or bad?” I asked. 

“It’s fine, just means finding the sex might be a little harder. Let me finish getting the measurements and then I’ll see what I can do.” 

She finished getting them and then turned it off, so we wouldn’t see what she was doing. She was waving the wand back and forth. 

“Sorry if it’s uncomfortable. Trying to get the baby to move or uncross those legs.” 

“It’s fine.” 

She had Gabby move a bit too and finally seemed to like when she seen on the screen. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to know?” 

“No. But she’ll kick my butt if I find out.” Gabby said. 

She printed off a bunch of pictures but kept them hidden from us, cutting three off the put those in the envelope and fuck I wanted to know right now. But she sealed it and let Gabby get cleaned up. 

“Everything looks fine with your baby. The baby is measuring a little bit large but that is okay. I didn’t see any abnormalities or any problems. I printed off several of the pictures, including the sex but those are in the envelope. The 3D one is the best.” 

“Thank you.” We said. 

She handed the sealed envelope to Gabby along with the print outs and that 3D sonogram was so unique and being able to see the little nose, lips, and chin were nice. 

“Sure you don’t want to open it? I mean I can always tell her we saw while she was checking a leg out.” 

“Zac.” She said. 

“I’m maintaining it’s a boy, I swear I saw the little penis again.” 

She shook her head and we checked out, made her appointment for next month and then headed out to the front. She handed Abby the envelope. 

“Don’t open that around us. Wait until you’re in the car and if you don’t want us to know then you best not tell anyone else.” 

She took the envelope and I could tell she wanted to rip it open then. 

“I’ve been thinking and I think I’m going to let the bakery look but not tell me either. I’m already doing a theme for both, lots of yellow and greens and some pink and blue. But, this way I can’t blab either.” 

“Okay.” We said. 

We followed her to the bakery where she evidently called ahead because they were waiting for us to arrive. The baker had this pretty very baby specific cake with rattles, bottles, diapers even all over it in multiple colors. She went to present it to us and Gabby held her hand it. 

“I already know what I want.” 

She blinked. “I’m sure you do but this is common.” 

“I’m not common. I know what I want, if you can’t deliver it then we can go somewhere else.” 

“Gabby.” Abigail said. 

Gabby brought up an image and showed her. “I like the damask detailing but I don’t like the bow or the rhinestones. Added, because we have no idea what we’re having then I’d like the top tier to mimic the bottom but be pink and white. The little carriage on top can be any color you wish, as long as it’s not a solid pink or solid blue. No bow. No Rhinestones. I want everything edible.” 

She looked closer at the image for a moment. “I can do that. I can use pink for the top and I can do a butter cream border in pink and blue or a solid color pink on the bottom, blue on top.” 

“I like the solid color idea better.” 

“What about flavor? I was thinking the bottom can be chocolate with a vanilla icing, the top can be the same.” 

“We’re doing a gender reveal, the cake will tell everyone. I’m okay with a chocolate bottom but the top needs to be vanilla, tinted pink or blue depending on what we’re having.” 

“I can do that. Would you like to sample those cakes?” 

“Please.” I said. 

Her cakes were awesome and we settled with doing the top tier as vanilla with a chocolate icing, that way the pink or blue cake would stick out. She did open the envelope and without letting us know wrote down what she needed to use, she then resealed. Abigail told her to keep them but Gabby had none of that, the envelope was sealed and taped and came with us. 

“Why did you chose not to know?” Gabby asked. 

“I considered what Zac said this morning, everyone wants to know. It really isn’t fair for me to know and make everyone else suffer. Besides, there’s no way I can keep that a secret and I know I’ll slip up. Don’t you two dare open that envelope.” 

“We’re not.” 

“What are you doing now?” 

“I think shopping, I mean we may not know the sex of the baby but we do know in a few short months he or she will be here. I can’t wait to buy everything in August. So, we’re going to see what we can get. Anything we feel will need to be gender specific we’ll hold off on.” 

“Mind if I tag along?” 

I glared at her I really wanted this to be us but I was saved because before Gabby could answer Abby got a call and found out she had an interview to be at. 

“You got lucky there.” Gabby said. 

“I know.” 

We ended up doing lunch first doing subway because she wanted a sub sandwich. We then went to babies r us, this was dual purpose because we could add to the registry also. My mom informed me it was much too small. 

“Do we have a goal for this trip?” She asked. 

“Well, he’ll need a place to sleep, something for clothes to go in, changing table. Those are things not common for showers.” 

Who knew that there would be a thousand different choices. She liked the white and light colored wood, I liked the darker colors. But eventually we settled with a white crib that had solid end panels because the room wasn’t huge and the light colored would do better than a dark. Added, they had a changing table and dresser combo on sale, so we got that with the crib. 

“I can’t believe we’re buying a crib.” 

I smiled. “Believe it. Another 20 weeks and they’ll be a little human there.” 

“It seems surreal. Still, no sex next March.” 

I giggled and we ventured around with the registry machine, we couldn’t pick more specific things that could be color based because we didn’t know and she refused to let me buy blue and boy stuff until we were sure. We did ask the lady about diapers, pampers being the most popular we got some of those and unscented wipes. She did look at the bottles, not because she knew but because she wanted to see what was available. 

“I am sure someone will get bottles.” 

“I know, I just haven’t decided. Sarah has answered my questions for sure but I’m just unsure on what I personally want to do.” 

We stayed here for a long time just browsing and picking up little items like a pack of onesie, wash clothes, and she picked up gowns. 

“Baby, I’m not putting my son in those.” 

“Honey, it’s for both genders and it’s going to be safe on the umbilical cord area.” 

“No.” 

She tossed them in anyway but I managed to creep them back out of the buggy, even if she did notice when we checked out. I was shocked the larger item even fit in the car, but I called Taylor to see if they could meet us at the house. Because I couldn’t get them up-stairs alone. 

He and Isaac both were waiting when we got home. 

“What did you buy?” Isaac asked. 

“Crib, Dresser, changing table, and some odds and ends. Updated the registry too.” 

“Stella already has what we’re getting the big item anyway, I’ve been tasked with getting smaller items. Which reminds me, do you have a bottle preference?” 

“Yeah, none.” Gabby said. 

Both of them turned and looked at her. “What?” 

“I haven’t decided if I am going to breastfed or bottle. So, if you want bottles buy them at your own risk until I’ve decided.” 

“Okay.” 

She headed in with the lighter stuff and they both looked at me. “Well, 20 weeks Zac. What are you having?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Why not?” Isaac asked. 

“We’re doing the reveal so the only person that even knows what we’re having is the lady who did the sonogram and the baker. The top tier of the cake will be either blue or pink. But if you ask me, we’re having a boy.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve seen what appears to be a penis, I could be wrong but pretty sure it’s a boy.” 

Neither of them let me carry the boxes, they carried them inside and up to the future nursery. 

“Need help putting it together?” 

I looked at the boxes, some part of me wanted to do this alone, but the crib I could handle. 

“With the dresser and the changing table, yes. I’d like to do the crib myself.” 

They smiled. “No problem.” 

Gabby came to the door. “You guys staying for dinner?” 

“We can. Stella is with her friend for a while.” Taylor said. 

“Nicole is at work, they called her in.” 

“Well, you’re staying then. I guess you’re putting these together now?” 

“Yes.” I said. 

“Don’t touch that crib unless I’m here.” 

“Not a problem.” We said. 

She headed down to fix dinner and we set about taking the changing table parts out of the box. 

“So, you’re halfway there. Neither of you act like first time parents.” 

“How exactly do they act?” I asked. 

“Terrified, scared, nervous, dozens of questions.” Isaac said. 

“Oh, we’re plenty of those but I think recording the album has given me that distraction and she’s been doing a lot of drawings and paintings. She’s actually just now coming to terms with the fact that nothing is going to happen.” 

“And you?” 

“I’m terrified as hell.” 

Isaac had the directions and began to give directions. 

“Just unsure about the baby?” Taylor asked. 

“I am afraid on that front but it’s more from just not knowing what to do when he cries or when he screams.” 

“He? You said he.” Taylor said. 

“I did but I’m not positive on that. I strongly feel like we’re having a son.” 

“So if the baby isn’t your big deal, what is?” Isaac asked. 

“Isn’t that obvious Ike? The little figurines? The broken canvas? I mean, it’s one thing to send little stupid things and notes but that canvas wasn’t stupid and it wasn’t just casual. This person does not feel like I deserve her or the baby, that this baby should be his. That’s major. Added, it’s not Max or Simon.” 

“Are they positive it was Simon?” 

“Yes. Blood test was done and the blood was his. They tested multiple areas and it was all his. I’ve been going over everyone we know, trying to figure out who could possibly be this person.” 

“Everyone we know?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes. I made a list over the weekend and went through it one by one. She did the same thing. Neither of us came up with anyone that we feel would be capable of this. The notes, figurines, and stuff sure, there were lots. But murder? Especially Simon.” 

“I was going to say that Lucas has been hanging around a little more and did he ever take her back to that one client of his?” 

“No. But he did provide her with a number which she called and the lady wanted this huge piece for practically nothing.” 

“Oh.” 

“We looked at everyone, from venue people even Carrick and Austin, no one fits to us.” 

“Well, hopefully the detectives find something on the canvas.” 

“Hope so.” 

The changing table came about quickly once we got to working on it and less talking, it was done before she called us for dinner. She had thrown together a decent vegetable beef soup, which tasted amazing even though there was some ingredients I was sketchy on. We then headed up-stairs and she came too, we got the dresser put together rather quickly and she liked the way they looked. 

“Want us to stay for the crib too?” 

“Naa, you guys go get some rest.” She said. 

“We don’t mind.” 

“I know.” 

They gave us hugs and headed home, once the alarm was set we sat down together and put the crib together. I liked that it was just us two, it was nice. After that we both headed to bed, the rest of the week would be filled with making music and making art.


	34. I look up to you

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 4254 

July 29, 2009 

We were at the studio by eight, by nine they were deep into recording and I was somewhat bored. I had finished the baby ones. I was in the process of determining what a client wanted from the website, they’d ask about a portrait style done of their children as Christmas presents, they shopped early but for something that custom it was good for me. They were wanting super specific for the framing aspect and they were sending me examples via e-mail. But, about 9:30 Detective Mabis called me. 

“Good morning Detective.” 

“Mrs. Hanson.” He said. 

I still liked being called that sometimes, but not always. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“I need your e-mail address, I’m going to e-mail you the confession papers for validation.” 

“Why not just drop them off?” 

“The originals are evidence, they were all scanned into a adobe file and I can e-mail them.” 

“Okay.” 

I gave him my best e-mail, I could access it here with my laptop. 

“What exactly do you want me to look for?” 

“There are a lot of items related to you, just read over it. Also, we’d like you to determine if the confession sounds like Simon.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are the words something he would say, are they said the way he would say them. Everyone uses different phrasing and wording. We’re wondering if the confession was something he done himself either by telling them or by typing it himself or if he just blurted stuff out and the killer wrote it up.” 

“Okay. When I finish I’ll reply by e-mail.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Was there anything on that canvas?” 

“Yes, your prints were found and the artist gallery owners. She said it was wrapped when she sent it out, so the girls wasn’t. We did find a partial print on the canvas itself but there having problems lifting it without ruining detailing.” 

I thanked him and then checked, once the file was in my hands I opened it. I wasn’t entirely sure what I expected, Simon was a private person and he wouldn’t have written this on his own, it wasn’t his style. I began at the beginning which coincidentally had nothing to do with me. It was back long before we met, but I read it all anyway, because he’d told me a lot about his past. The wording seemed to be close to him here, phrases he used and nothing abnormal stood out. I came to the parts where he met Maxwell, trained him and just as Max told me he mentioned asking about me. 

_Maxwell wouldn’t tell me anything about Gabriella, just that she was a friend of his. This wouldn’t do. I spent a considerable amount of time hunting her down. I traced his phone but nothing, I traced his friends and contacts and it was Abigail’s phone that lead me to Gabriella. A random call from her band members phone to make sure she was okay and then I had James watch her for me, fucker wasn’t suppose to sleep with her! I kept tabs on Gabriella until June when she began dating Tammy’s brother, to whom I paid to date her, his sole reason was to get her to me._

_Gabriella was a broken little child when I met her. She was addicted to cocaine and had began to tamper with heroin too, added she loved vodka. It wasn’t hard to see what she wanted to hear, what words and phrases just caused her to melt. Years of lack of affection, love, and attention put her in the perfect little position. Perfect person to have around, use, and be with._

_Always knew about her sexual past, didn’t really have to ask Maxwell whom had to be cut off, because she was in love with him and he was adamant, she didn’t tell him no. I had to be patient with her because even while she was eating out of the palm of my hand she was volatile to run. But, after six months it was clear she was addicted to me. She didn’t just want me, she needed me._

I continued to read but it read like a story of our times, detailing the rapes and all kinds of abuse. 

“Gabby?” Isaac asked. 

I wiped my face off. “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” 

“Simon’s confession, Mabis e-mailed it to me.” 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah, hard to believe that all this happened.” 

“Does it seem legit to you?” 

“Yeah. There are some phrases I don’t recognize. But, it reads like him. I’m almost done.” 

“Zac said you were picking up Chloe today?” 

“Yeah. I sent Julian a message and told her to let her know to be ready about noon, lunch and then just hanging out. I also sent her a picture of the car, so she didn’t freak out.” 

“Are you liking your new car?” 

“Oh yeah, Zac wanted me to get a Toyota but Chase works for Ford and the Fusion was fuel efficient and large space in the back. The blue color was all Zac.” 

“I figured.” 

He headed back to the studio and I finished up my reading and sent an e-mail back to Mabis, overall it read like Simon, there however was some differences in words or phrases, mostly related to before and after me. I then got myself ready to go get her. 

I was going to see how today went, I still wasn’t sure about this. Little sister? I was barely grasping the concept of being a mother and making decisions for this baby, yet they want me to be some role model also? Zac had encouraged the meeting so I’d set it up. Julian said she was happy to have the time and had canceled plans with friends. 

Zac came to the front to say bye, I know he was kind of sketchy on me being alone. But, I couldn’t let some random dude run my life. I said bye and headed to Julian’s, arriving about ten minutes early. Julian wasn’t home but Chloe was waiting on the porch so she came right to the car. 

“Hey Gabriella. I like this color. Julian said you had a new car.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately his car is too small for the car seat.” 

She smiled. “Congratulations on the baby, I know I posted on the forums and stuff but little different in person.” 

“Thank you.” 

She got in, settled and put her seat belt on. 

“Do you have a preference for lunch?” I asked. 

“Is Hey Mambo’s okay? Pizza sounds nice.” 

“It is.” 

The drive there was quiet, we discussed what kind we wanted and ordered and then it got a little quiet. I was not good at this. 

“How are you and the baby? Zac doesn’t really say much on social media about you or the baby.” 

“He’s um, wanting to keep things a little private. Baby is fine, kicking my kidney right now, probably telling me to eat. I’ll be glad when they bring that salad. I’m okay.” 

“My mom often told me about when she was pregnant with my brother and I. She said I liked her bladder he liked her kidneys.” 

“This one likes both, my bladder at night and my kidney in the day time.” 

“Julian said you were 20 weeks now, do you know if you’re having a boy or girl?” 

“We had the appointment last week, but Abby is doing a gender reveal party for everyone so the only other person outside the doctor that knows is the baker.” 

“You want to look though?” 

“Oh god, so bad. I thought I was okay waiting a few more weeks but that envelope is just dying to be opened.” 

She smiled. “Why not just open it?” 

“Zac’s been very patient and hasn’t even tried to open it. If he can wait, I can. But, he is convinced we’re having a boy.” 

“Most men are I think.” 

The salads came and it provided a brief break not that this little baby moved much. The pizza arrived and of course it was quiet as we inhaled lunch, I was shocked she ate like me. We didn’t finish the whole pizza, so we got a box to go and then headed to Woodward park, the weather was a little warm but not unbearable. I let her chose a spot where we sat down. 

“You may have to help me up.” 

“I won’t mind.” 

“You chose a beautiful spot though, good view of the garden area and good view of the property in general.” 

“I come here sometimes with my friends to study. It’s the perfect spot because the traffic noise is diluted and you hear nature more. We sometimes sit in the rose garden too but we don’t want to be in the way.” 

“I didn’t really come here much until I met Zac. Lived here so long and never bothered with places like this.” 

“Julian didn’t say much about you, just that you didn’t have a normal childhood.” 

“No. Mine was anything but normal.” 

“Sometimes I wish mine wasn’t as...normal. Aside from my parents divorcing and splitting time it was pretty boring.” 

“Boring can be good.” 

“Not really. Some of my friends go out and party on the weekends and have these amazing stories to share, posting pictures of themselves with others, drinking and have a fun time. Meanwhile I’m stuck at home watching movies.” 

“I think I would have rather have your boring teenage years.” 

“Really? Didn’t you party and have a good time when you were my age?” 

I smiled. “Let’s just assume it’s a conversation that you never repeat to your friends. I did go to a lot of parties when I was your age, trying to drown the pain of my first love just walking out of my life. Parties aren’t everything Chloe.” 

“It has to be better than just boring me.” 

“Why do you want to go to these parties?” 

“Are you kidding? I want stories and pictures and just fun. I know there are drugs there and booze. But, I don’t have to do that.” 

“Believe me, the people there will expect you to. When you don’t, they won’t hang out with you. I tried that at first, I’ll just go and I’ll be fine. I won’t drink, I won’t do drugs. Realized really quick you can be an outsider even at a party. Soon as you pick up that cup, everyone’s dying to meet you.” 

“Is that what happen with you?” 

“Yeah. Outsider and I was dying to be accepted by someone. I didn’t care who. Okay, I’ll drink. I can control that. The problem is there is no control because you want to fit in. I woke up the next morning in a strange bed with a strange guy, one I clearly slept with. Never even remembered going up the steps. I honestly don’t know if I even said yes.” 

“Just once, I mean that’s not good.” 

“Didn’t happen just once Chloe. I go back, I swear I’ll just drink a few to feel buzzed. Each time I said it, I went way over. Sometimes I made it back home, I’m sure Abby had something to do with that. Usually I woke up in a strange house with people all around me. Sometimes I was dressed, sometimes not. When the drinking didn’t seem to impress them, it never does long, they start putting drugs in front of you. You’re not cool unless you do this.” 

“I wanted to try cocaine once.” 

“No you don’t, trust me there.” 

“Is it bad?” 

“Being addicted to a drug is horrible. You constantly want that. It feels amazing at first, that first high is so nice and so good. But, to achieve the next one you need more. One line isn’t enough, then two isn’t. Then once a week isn’t enough, you become dependent on whether you can get it.” 

“It’s not dangerous is it?” 

“Yes. It’s very dangerous. I sat beside my boyfriends bed when he overdosed, prayed he wouldn’t die. Next time your around Zac, ask him what it feels like to watch someone you totally love laying there.” 

“He’s been there?” 

“With me, after the tour I wasn’t really good mentally. The constant barrage from the fans, the miscarriage, the rumors about him cheating, the New York baby rumor..I was home alone and a friend slid edited pictures under the door. I saw them and ran. I went to one of those friends that I thought would help. I hadn’t touched cocaine in three years and I did two lines. That feeling of not having problems, but then the loneliness set in. The wanting someone to care, I kept on and on. Waiting for them to stop me. They didn’t. I got lucky that James called Sierra who called the paramedics. I overdosed, spent a little bit at the ER. It’s not worth it Chloe.” 

“Everyone says it’s so nice.” 

“They told me the same thing. What do your other friends do?” 

“Boring stuff, movies and parks, skating.” 

“So, let me ask this…when you have a spouse and children, do you want to be able to tell them about your childhood?” 

“Of course. I loved hearing about my parents and even Julian’s.” 

“What would you rather tell them that you had this awesome skate party and busted your ass on the floor or that you went to some party and woke up naked with some man?” 

“Skate party.” 

“I don’t have many stories that I can share with this baby. Not many that I feel would set an example to him or her. I know you want excitement, but drugs and booze won’t provide that. You want stories you are proud to talk about. Not ones that make you feel ashamed.” 

“Surely there are a few that you could share.” 

“There are a few, I mean Newton made sure I had clean fun too. But, between him and Zac there isn’t much I’d share. I could legit share how his or her daddy was an asshole before he met me.” 

She laughed. “Was he really that bad?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Are you ashamed of being with Sierra in a more sexual manner?” 

That was a question straight from left field and way out there, I didn’t expect her to ask that! 

“I’m ashamed of a lot of my sexual partners, but not her. I’d never be ashamed of her.” 

“She addressed the pictures but you never did.” 

“Well, what was I going to say that she didn’t? We had a sexual relationship when we were younger and while there was something there we chose different paths. By the time we reconnected I was married. It don’t regret them but I didn’t feel like I needed to justify my actions.” 

If I thought that question was from left field, the next one had to come from so far out there I didn’t even register she’d asked it at first. 

“Gabriella?” 

“I think I misunderstood that question.” 

“I asked what it was like to be with a girl, sexually. You didn’t misunderstand me. Sorry if I crossed a line there.” 

“No..It’s just, no one ever asks me questions like that. Well, besides Zac. I personally don’t find much difference between sex with men and women. Obviously, women can’t have traditional intercourse. Beyond that, it’s basically the same.” 

“What about relationship wise?” 

“I can’t answer that question, I never had a relationship with a woman. Sierra and I were close but we didn’t have a relationship. Why are you asking?” 

Which, was my fault actually, I never gave her the chance to show me what it could be like with her. Not that I could turn back time now. I waited for her answer and she fiddled with the edge of the shirt for several moments. 

“I’ve noticed that at times I find women attractive and I wonder sometimes what it’s like to be with them romantically. I don’t really have anyone that I know who can answer those questions. Julian probably would try to, but my actual parents I don’t think would try.” 

“Can’t say how much good I’ll be.” 

“Well, you have been with women and men.” 

“That is true.” 

“I feel like I can look up to you as a sister, but Julian was frank with me after you and Zac left last time. She pointed out that while in a legal sense we’re related because she did officially adopt you that it might be something you and Shawn don’t accept. I just don’t have a lot of people that are close to my age to talk to and ask questions too.” 

I didn’t understand it anymore now than I had when Stella mentioned it to me. 

“I’m not someone you need to look up to Chloe. Believe me, there are far better roles models than me. Stella would be awesome actually.” 

“Why shouldn’t I look up to you?” 

“I’m not that good of a person Chloe. I have a shitty past and I don’t think I need to influence any of your decisions when it comes to sex or relationships. I suck at those.” 

She genuinely looked confused which of course confused me, I had said why. What was there to be confused on? 

“I don’t know your past. Julian refused to tell me anything about events that occurred, so aside from what you’ve told me I don’t have a clue. Obviously you’ve done drugs and drank, you’ve said you didn’t have stories you’d tell. However, I don’t look up to you because of that.” 

“Then why do you? Because I can’t imagine a reason why I qualify as any type of role model to anyone not even my own child.” 

“You wouldn’t want your child to be smart? Determined? Strong? When you met Zac you had no idea about him. You handled the fans very well, despite how mean they were. You believed in Zac, despite what fans said. You’ve been determined to make your career work, you’ve done stuff for Debbie and you have your own website now.” 

“I didn’t handle the fans well Chloe. I didn’t handle the rumors of him cheating or the pictures well. I wouldn’t be drawing if it weren’t for Zac and Shawn.” 

“You are not giving yourself enough credit Gabriella. I see it. You may have gained confidence from Zac and Shawn to draw but they don’t draw for you, they don’t use you to create those images. That is all you. I didn’t expect you to be someone I could be close to, but I looked up to you before I even knew Julian was your mother.” 

That totally just confused me more and made sense. 

“Why before? I was anything but role model before. There is a lot you don’t know.” 

“Then tell me.” 

I blinked, there were very few people that knew the entire story, very few that had facts and not fictional statements. I wasn’t entirely sure I could trust her not to tell the world the facts that didn’t need to be seen. Yet, if I was going to dissuade her into thinking I was some saint then why not tell her? So for an hour I filled her in on everything. She wanted a role model, she wanted a big sister to look up to. Then she needed to know the downs as well. There were things I left out, such as the times between Newton and Simon, because I really couldn’t remember the number of men I slept with. She sat patiently and listened, only interrupting to clarify something. When I was done she seem to be reconsidering her position. 

She finally sat up and prepared her statement. Which, ended up being nothing like I thought. 

“I still see you as a role model. You went through a lot with Jacob, Max, and Simon. But you’re still standing here today. Did you always make good decisions? No. Obviously you regret them and wish you could change them, that shows that you acknowledge your mistakes and work to improve them. Do you regret some sexual partners? Yes, but I imagine that a lot of people do. I imagine Zac regrets some of his too. You came out of that as a stronger woman, someone with determination not to fall back into that life style. Come on, you have to see that in yourself. Abby made you see it, but you made it happen.” 

“I don’t see that.” 

“Of course not, you see what you believe. Gabby, I don’t see you as a whore or a slut, I don’t see you as weak or incapable of making good decisions. You made the decision to not follow your friends and stay with Zac. Look where you are now. You have a career that you love to do, you have a new home and your friends are real ones. You’re about to me a mother to be a baby that I am sure is going to be absolutely gorgeous, especially if he or she takes after you. You give me one damn good reason why I shouldn’t look up to you.” 

I really wanted to have a reason but everyone I named off, bad decisions or questionable ones, she negated them with something I’d done more recently to prove that I’d done better. Multiple partners? Nope, I’d been faithful to my boyfriends and especially Zac. Bad decisions? She actually gave me far worse scenarios and examples. I really had no reasons. 

“You will just have to deal with being my big sister, even if you never consider me a sister.” 

I sighed. “I suppose that I’m never going to convince you otherwise?” 

“Nope. I want to be like you now. Strong, determined, faithful, a career and a family. How you got here is irrelevant.” 

My phone went off and I checked, it was Zac. 

**_You got a package and I opened it. It was a white owl, looked a bit mean. There was no note this time, just the owl. Mabis came and got it and the box. It was postal mailed from OKC. Just wanted you to know and Ike is bringing me home, so head there when you’re done._ **

_No note at all? That’s odd for this person, but we’re at Woodward park. Thanks for telling me and I should be home for dinner._

**_Ok. ;- ) love you._ **

_:- ) love you too._

He had included a picture of the owl, sure did look mean to me. We stayed another hour before I took her home, I wasn’t entirely certain that I didn’t want to at least know her better. I made it home about 5, Zac wasn’t home yet so I parked in the garage and used that door to get inside. But, something felt off inside. 

“Zac?” I called. 

I stood there quietly listening, the house smelled differently to me, I liked the sweet smell of vanilla and the odor was musky and strong. I laid my wallet and the keys on the counter, went through to the front. 

“Zac?” I called up-stairs. 

I got no response so I called him. 

“Hey baby, we’re almost there.” 

“Can you hurry?” 

“Everything okay?” 

“I don’t…” 

I swear I heard the floorboards up-stairs move. 

“Gabby?” 

“Where are you exactly?” 

I started backing up toward the kitchen, slowly. 

“Pulling into the driveway now. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

I went back out the garage door and out the garage door, waiting for them. I explained how I felt and they went inside, leaving me standing on the porch. They came outside after ten minutes. 

“No one is here. The alarm was off though, did you turn it off?” 

“No. Did you turn it on this morning?” 

“Yes.” 

We went inside and went through the house again and it was the second time through the kitchen that I noticed it. A folded sheet of paper laying on the counter with a small owl shaped keychain. 

“Zac.” 

He turned and I pointed. 

“Don’t touch it.” 

He called Mabis, but Meyers showed up, apparently Mabis was off or something. He unfolded the paper there. 

_I’ll be watching you…dreaming about you…loving you…He doesn’t deserve you, I do._

“Any idea how he got inside?” he asked. 

“No. I smelled this musky odor when I came in and it’s not a common smell. I like Vanilla and so does he. I started up-stairs but I thought I heard the floor squeak and by then Zac was on the phone telling me he wasn’t here yet. I went back out the garage door which was locked.” 

“Did you noticed anything different in the house?” 

“I haven’t been up-stairs.” 

Zac was fiddling with his shirt and he finally sighed. “The nursery.” 

“What about it?” 

“The items have been moved from the last time we were in there. I’ll be checking the bolts and things before we use them. But, they were moved. I didn’t notice any prints on the items as they were wiped down the next day.” 

He went up and checked and then left but I wasn’t staying, I called Sierra and requested a room at Heather’s, which she met us there with dinner. But, we didn’t explain anything to her, just that we felt like someone was there. Zac was tired enough that sleep came to him quickly, but I tossed and turned most of the night. Different bed, different house. 


	35. You're What?!

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3038 

August 5, 2009 

I was trying my best to make that house feel like home to her, from making sure it had elements she liked such as artwork on the walls to customizing things for us to make it easier. Having some fucking asshole break in wasn’t helping me. She hadn’t slept well at home all week, yet she slept perfectly fine here at the studio. 

“Is Gabby feeling well?” Taylor asked. 

“Yeah, she was complaining of mild pains but that’s pregnancy related. She’s just not sleeping well and little sounds wake her up.” 

“Because of the guy?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do Tay, the security company says that her code was used about two hours before she even got there. Two fucking hours this person could have been inside. I keep thinking what if she was there when he arrived?” 

“Did you have them come out?” 

“Yeah, they came out the day I called and everything was changed, we have eight number now and created new codes for everyone that would need it, which is basically you, Isaac, and Mom and dad. They added more sensitivity and even put apps on our phones so we’ll know if it’s disarmed.” 

“That’s a good thing actually.” 

“It’s not helping her sleep though.” 

“Well, insomnia is a pregnancy related symptom, perhaps it’s not just being scared but that.” 

“Maybe, doubtful though.” 

When Isaac came in at 9:45 we got busy with recordings, I was able to do quite a bit now but sometimes after several hours I had to take a break. So, we were almost done with recordings and then it would be just tinkering with the songs and finalizing them. We took a break about 2 and found Gabby eating in the kitchen. 

“Finally check your phone?” She asked. 

“No, I smelled the food.” Taylor said. 

True to word he had said he smelled tacos. We sat down and somewhere in the middle of taco’s Isaac mentioned the tour, he said Steel Train was trying to make it for the opening act, unfortunately EBE wasn’t together anymore. 

“I think they’ll love you Gabby.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“The opening band, I think they’ll love you. They’re interested in art and all.” 

She finished her taco. “How would they even know who I am?” 

I looked at her. “They’ll be on tour with us Gabs, surely you’re not going to stay on the bus all the time.” 

“I’m not going.” 

The three of us all dropped the taco’s we had, unfortunately Isaac’s landed in his lap instead of on the table. 

“What do you mean you’re not going?” 

“I’ll be 30 to 35 weeks at that time, I can barely get comfortable in my own queen size bed now. There is no way I can sleep on the bus. I can’t get in the lower bunks or the higher up ones. I’m not going to go this time. I can’t do anything and you guys will need that bed to have someone to help.” 

“And where do you plan to stay for a month?” 

“Here in Tulsa? Where else would I stay Zac?” 

“No. I’ll find some way to make it comfortable if I have to commandeer the entire rear lounge for you. You’re not staying here alone.” 

“It’s not a decision you get to make Zac. I can’t tour for a month. I can’t depend on sandwiches and take out for thirty days, I can’t not shower, I can’t sleep on a bus. The health of our baby is more important to me, I’m not going to fuck up at 30 weeks because you’re afraid for me to be here alone.” 

She was not making a smart decision there but I wouldn’t dare voice that thought, not that I had too because the look she gave me said she’d read my mind. 

“Go ahead Zac, say it. I’m making a bad decision. It’s not like I just decided out of the blue. I spoke to your mom and Sarah about how I’ll be feeling and what I should expect during that time. I cannot trap myself on a bus for thirty or forty days where I know I won’t be comfortable, where I know I can’t do anything to help you, where I know that eating right is not possible. I’m not going to risk doing anything that can cause problems.” 

Isaac and Taylor must have sensed something because they got their remaining tacos and scurried out. 

“So you’d rather stay home so this fucking asshole can have a better chance at getting you alone? He broke into our home and you want me to be okay just leaving you there alone for over a month? If the fucker knows our house address I am sure he’s going to know I’m not there.” 

“It’s worth it to me.” 

“It’s not to me! I know you’re the one carrying this baby but damnit Gabby he’s telling you I don’t deserve you and that neither of us deserve this baby. What do you think he’ll do if he gets you alone?” 

“I have the alarm, if I get freaked out I can go stay with Abby or Heather’s.” 

“You’re not listening to me.” 

“NO! You aren’t listening to me. I’m not going to torture myself for a month just because you think I’ll be safer. If the fucker wants me he’ll find a way to get to me, regardless to where I am. I am way more exposed on tour that I am sitting in my fucking house. I looked into your opening acts, Steel train and Hello Goodbye are good artist but White Magnets have a lot of questionable posts about women, I’m not going to put up with sexist comments nor will I be some object to them. I’m not going to subject myself to the fans that feel like I need to be gone. I’m staying here, in Tulsa, at our home. That’s the end of this discussion.” 

She got up and left the room, left me sitting there fuming but maybe separation was nice because she really wasn’t making a good decision here. I could handle the fans, I could fire White Magnets if they fucked up, but what I couldn’t do would be protect her from this son of a bitch that doesn’t think I deserve her. 

Maybe I didn’t. But, she’d chosen to stay! I didn’t want to tell her about the text messages I’d gotten after the break-in, they had to be from him because why would anyone else tell me I was a scumbag and needed to let her be with someone that loved her? 

“Zac?” Isaac asked. 

“Not now Isaac.” 

“She left.” 

“She what?” I asked. 

“She got her keys and left, said she was going home.” 

“What the fuck is she doing?” I asked. 

“Proving a point.” Taylor said. 

They came in and sat down. “I guess you didn’t go far?” 

“Just outside the room, she does have a point Zac.” Isaac said. 

“Don’t even fucking go there.” 

“Remove this fucker from your scenario, would you expect her to go if he wasn’t around?” 

“Yes.” 

“But would you argue or be mad because she wants to stay home? Come on little brother, you know you wouldn’t be pissed off or upset if she did this and there was no fucker as you keep calling him.” 

“She should see my perspective too Isaac. I can’t protect her if I’m 700 miles away. If he breaks in, there’s nothing I can do but come home to whatever he leaves me. Which based on his insistence that neither of us deserve this baby, odds are he’ll kill him and if it causes her to die then he won’t care.” 

“He’s not going to do that Zac. He’s obsessed with her, he loves her. He’s not going to do anything that will cause her to die.” 

Taylor was quiet for a moment. “But there’s a lot of things he could do to hurt the baby Isaac. It’s not like last year when Max hurt her, there’s not going to be her abdomen to protect him at 30 weeks or even 35.” 

“Not helping Taylor.” Isaac said. 

“She just needs to go.” 

“You two don’t need to argue over this either.” Taylor said. 

“Nothing to argue about. If she doesn’t want to be on the bus, that’s fine. I’ll rent an RV and have someone drive us behind the bus. She can eat and fix whatever she wants, she’ll have a more comfortable and accessible bed. I’ll do whatever the hell it takes, she’s not staying here alone.” 

I finished my tacos and we got back to work, Gabby didn’t return to the studio though, so Isaac drove me home at six. The time hadn’t much changed my mind on my position, even though she was at home and everything was fine, I still didn’t like the idea of leaving her here alone. It really didn’t help that when I walked in there was a brown box on the island with a greenish teal colored owl laying beside it in a zip lock bag and beside that was a note in a zip lock. 

_I wanna know the rest of you, the best and worst of you, the deepest parts of you. I want to know the beat of your heart._

The box had been mailed from the city again, which didn’t help me at all, because the city wasn’t far away. Maine was preferable but even that wasn’t really far enough. 

“Mabis said to drop it off tomorrow, but to put the owl and note in the bag.” 

“Change your mind about coming? Guess he knows the house address.” 

“Don’t Zac, I’m not going to argue over this.” 

“I’ll rent an RV. Whatever you want. Private driver? Done. Want a private bus? I can do that too. I don’t understand why you’d rather be here and risk this guy coming in and hurting you or the baby.” 

She turned to me and I could tell she’d been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. 

“I am fully aware of the possibilities Zachary. I know you want to be there to protect me every waking moment, but you can’t always do that. I looked up symptoms and what to expect, I talked to your mom and Sarah and I made the decisions based on my personal comfort. I don’t want to feel bad because I wake everyone up puking my guts out, which can happen. Motion sickness can happen. I don’t want to feel bad or feel stupid if I can’t make it to the bathroom on time and have to change. Buses have one bathroom Zac, how many times have you and I waited because Taylor was in there? I can’t wait like that right now. I don’t want to have to be covered all the time because there are other men there, panties aren’t comfortable right now, I haven’t even bothered in over a week. Put yourself in my shoes Zac.” 

“In an RV you could wear whatever you want, have bathroom access anytime.” 

“But it’s an added expense we can’t afford right now. I don’t need an RV when everything I need is right here.” 

“Except me, except protection. You’ll be alone here. You’ll be moving slower than you use to, you’ll be tired and weak at times. You think I haven’t looked up the symptoms? You’re already not sleeping at night because of him.” 

“I’m not sleeping because I can’t get comfortable. We’ve done everything to ensure the house is as secure as possible.” 

“I don’t..” 

“I know you don’t want to leave me here alone and I know that if something does happen, you’ll never let me live it down. Come on Zac, you know me. If something happens, I’ll never let myself live it down. It wasn’t an easy decision to make, I was fully prepared to go. But, come on, nothing stops bullets Zac. If he wanted to hurt me there is no better time than a crowd of people who are focused on you. He can shoot me and never even be close.” 

“I’d be there to help you.” 

“I know, but I couldn’t help you when Simon shot you. Scream for 911 and that’s about it.” 

“But if you’re here alone no one would even know, you could bleed to death before anyone even realizes there’s a problem. I don’t like this decision.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t, it’s why I was going to wait to even mention it. I didn’t expect the conversation and before I could stop it I’d already said it. I want to be comfortable and not have to really worry about fans or opening acts. I want to sleep when I want too, paint when I want too, just enjoy it. I can’t do that on a bus or an RV.” 

“Why did you come home today?” 

“Because I knew that we were both upset and I’ve been here alone all afternoon. Aside from that, nothing weird has happened. Just because you’re on tour, doesn’t mean he’ll come here. I’m aware it doesn’t mean he won’t either.” 

I hated this feeling, I could feel that her reasons were right. I’m not the one pregnant, I’m not carrying the baby or dealing with all the changes. I wasn’t dumb I knew she sometimes got sick, running to the bathroom was no lie and I know she kept clean clothes in case she didn’t make it. She did prefer the dresses and loose clothes. But, if he came and killed her what would I do? I did the only thing I thought would help. I slide my phone to her with the messages. 

“He doesn’t believe I deserve you, he doesn’t believe that I’m not a skirt chasing whore. He doesn’t believe that I haven’t been with anyone but you since before we got married. He doesn’t believe I deserve you or the baby.” 

She read the messages and slid it back. “I can’t ride Zac. I just can’t.” 

“I don’t want you to be here alone.” 

The room got quiet and she and I both didn’t move from our chosen spots. Neither of us willing to budge on our stance, but she had to know the risk of him coming here when she was alone, vulnerable, and unable to defend herself well was high. She finally sighed. 

“I will ask Andrew and Jack if they can stay here while you’re gone. I’ll ask Sierra and Abby as well. I’m sure between the four of them I can have at least one of them here all the time. Even though I’d much rather be here alone. At least if he does come, I’m not alone. If they can’t a day or something, I’ll go to your parents. I know damn well they won’t reject the idea. I can’t tour Zac, it’s not going to be something I can compromise on there. It’s too expensive to rent an RV and pay a second driver. It’s too much hassle to deal with being pregnant and touring.” 

She paused but when I started to speak she held her hand up. 

“I wasn’t done. If he gets worse between now and the week before the tour, then I will go with you regardless of how uncomfortable and unhappy I’ll be. I don’t mean he keeps sending bullshit like this either, this is nothing but childish games. I mean if he breaks in again, if he shows his cowardly face, if he sends bloody baby clothes or something that indicates he’s escalated. Sending me ceramic owls with notes doesn’t count, I’m sure he’ll keep sending them.” 

“You won’t ever be alone?” 

“No. I’ll make sure that someone is with me. Someone we know we can trust which is basically those four. I cannot guarantee that they will be here 24/7, things happen Zac. But, if for some reason they aren’t then the alarm will be on high and I’ll call someone every hour I’m alone.” 

“If he gets worse you won’t pull something else, you’ll go?” 

“If he gets worse, I won’t argue with you. I’ll just command the entire lounge be my area.” 

“I can deal with that either way. What if they can’t stay at all?” 

She laughed. “You really think Sierra or Abby won’t trip over themselves to stay? If Abby is here…Andrew will be here. Jack loves me he’ll stay anytime I ask.” 

“He does not love you.” 

“As a friend he does, I’m sure he’s not sending these because he’s quite happy we’re pregnant.” 

“I know, he said he knew before I told him.” 

“Asked when we moved, guessed actually. I’m sure that between the four of them they will work it out so someone is here.” 

“You realize that means we’d have to tell them why.” 

She leaned over the counter. “Oh I know, which is why I am positive Sierra would be right here. You seen those messages she wrote to fans right?” 

“She still loves you and I know she does.” 

“She’ll do whatever she has to Zac, she’ll protect me. Jack and Andrew will and so will Abby.” 

I took a deep breath, she was driving a hard bargain. 

“If they can stay and he doesn’t get worse, I won’t find some creative way to get you on tour anyway. I won’t be happy being gone a month without you though.” 

“I know but when it comes to not so little bean, it’s better and safer. Now, I’m starving.” 

She’s fixed stroganoff and damn it was good, much better than anything fast food could provide. We caught up on one show before we headed up for a long bath and sleep. I was somewhat praying that all four of them would say no, but I knew Sierra wouldn’t. I also knew if I told Jack everything that was going on, I wouldn’t have to worry about her at all, he knew a lot of guys that were his size and some even bigger. He’d protect her. It wouldn’t stop me from worrying my ass off though! 


	36. Reveal

POV: Gabby / Zac 

Word Count: 4383 

August 8, 2009 

The gender reveal party was today, I was impatient as hell wanting to know and Zac was surely confident we were having a boy. We were going to have the party at the house but because there was so many people attending we’d moved it to Heather’s family’s house. It was larger and because it was hot it had the pool too! Abigail was already there setting up and getting the placement of everything right. I wasn’t due there until noon, the party start time was 12:30. 

Zac was awake long before me and had cleaned up and even washed my clothes since I didn’t have anything I could wear. 

“Are you swimming today?” 

“I’d like to but I don’t have anything I can wear.” 

“What about just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt?” 

“You’re friends will be there Zac, I would rather stay dry.” 

“It’s going to be hot though.” 

“You won’t get in the water either, so why should I?” 

“Baby, come on.” 

“I don’t have anything Zac.” 

He went to the closet and came back with black shorts and a black t-shirt. 

“They’re dark, they can’t see through them.” 

“I don’t have a bra I can wear in the water and the sports bra are too small.” 

“We’ll go buy you one.” 

“You going to finally show off that tattoo of yours? It’s been months and only Tay and Ike know.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with just them knowing.” 

I laid on the bed and watched him fold up clothes and put them away, folding towels and wash rags too. I was glad he was doing it because I hadn’t felt like bothering. When he was done he went and got dressed and I blinked at the shirt he had on. 

“Zachary!” 

“What? I thought it would fit well.” 

His shirt was black with white writing, in the middle it said ‘the man behind the belly’, it did fit! 

“Least it’s not some rude saying.” 

“Taylor picked out one that said be nice to me, my wife is pregnant. I figured you aren’t mean to me so I can’t wear that one.” 

“You can let him wear it when Stella is pregnant.” 

“Deal. What would you like for breakfast?” 

“Abigail said to go light, they are doing burgers and hot dogs. So, maybe some oatmeal and fruit?” 

“Okay, I’ll fix that while you get ready.” 

He kissed me before heading downstairs and I got up and showered. I knew I was wearing the maternity shorts with good shoes, but I wasn’t sure what shirt to wear. There was one that Abby had brought over that I liked, it was an orange color and had a belt that went just under the breast, across the neckline it had white embroidery flowers. It fit well and gave me room to move still. I went downstairs and we had breakfast and then got what we needed and headed over to the house. We were an hour early but that was fine, yet by the rushed way Sierra ran down the hallway, I was sure she was wrapping stuff. 

Zac eyed the large boxes that were wrapped. “How are we getting this stuff home?” 

“Andrew and I are bringing whatever you can’t get in the car. I love that shirt Zac!” Abby said. 

I smiled. “It is his fault.” 

“It’s not all my fault, but I am the reason!” 

They had gone all out with the house. There were pink, blue, yellow and green streamers everyone along with balloons. She had fruit and vegetables trays set up with chips and dips, there was also the cake which came out perfect. She had done the baby carriage on top in a light grey with pink and blue ribbons around the top and a light yellow blanket. 

“Can I cut it now?!” 

“No. You have to wait.” Abby said. 

I pouted at her, but she remained adamant I couldn’t cut it yet. She wouldn’t even let me just touch it. 

“Are you team blue or team pink?” Sierra asked. 

“I’m neither, I’ll be happy either way. Why?” 

She put a pin on my shirt with a yellow and green ribbon. She pinned a blue one on Zac, she then put a pin with pink, blue, yellow and green beads. 

“You cannot say baby, if you hear someone say baby you take their pin.” Abby said. 

“Is that why you don’t have one?” 

“No, I knew I’d be saying it to explain, I didn’t even get one. We also have some games that we’re going to pit the guys against the girls, should be fun.” 

There was also a white wash board with the teams and we just put a line there, seems most were going with a boy. Sierra, Abby, and Andrew all had blue ribbons already. But Heather and Jack had pink ones. 

“Where is like Taylor and the others?” 

“They went to get the meats, they dropped off the items to be wrapped which Sierra did, and then headed to get burgers and dogs, ‘cause I was an idiot and forgot them.” 

“Typical.” I said. 

We mingled a bit as people arrived and I noticed a lot of blue ribbons, even Diana and Walker went team blue! People were free to take pictures, but I had requested that the items we got not be posted anywhere, most people here had private accounts, so I didn’t have much to worry about. Chloe agreed to keep hers contained unless I gave her permission to post them. I was kind of amazed at the number of people that showed and the number of large boxes. We were in the back yard cutting up, laughing and Abby stood. 

“While we wait for Mr. Taylor the cook why not play a few games?” 

“Whatcha got?” Zac asked. 

“I got a few. Let’s start with the good old fashion bottle contest.” 

I raised my eyebrow as she brought out 8 ounce bottles filled with what looked like juices. 

“So, anyone who wants to participate can, the aim is simple you pick a bottle with an unknown juice and the first person to get it all down wins.” 

Zac was the first person to get a bottle and that pretty much meant Chase, JJ, and Bradley were joining. Lucas even got one, then Chloe decided to participate, which prompted Melissa and Kayla to get them too. Grace was the last one to pick up a bottle as Shawn sat down beside me. I glanced at him and saw a pink ribbon. 

“You went team girl? Why?” 

He smiled as Abby began the contest, pretty sure Zac would win this one, he could down a cup quickly. 

“I just feel like you’re having a girl. Not sure why.” 

“Not many feel it’s a girl, most everyone has blue ribbons.” 

“I seen, you don’t have a color though.” 

“Yellow and green, I didn’t care.” 

We watched them a bit and Chloe won, stomping Zac’s ass under the table and around it by 4 ounces. 

“Not fair I think I got prune juice. What is this?” 

“Prune juice…” Abby said. 

“Nasty.” 

It gave everyone a laugh and killed time before lunch, which Taylor called us as soon as it was done. It was about time, I was starving. We got food and everyone sat around and ate. Stephanie was being watched to make sure she stayed out of the pool. Because it was super hot Abby went with a few more games, pitting the girls against the guys in diaper changing and obviously the girls won. Zac actually did pretty good and Sarah complimented him on getting the diaper on right at least. He complained that the doll didn’t move, made me wonder if he would be putting our child’s diapers on backwards… 

The last game she wanted to play I elected to avoid, I was having way more fun watching. She first paired people up, sitting them across from one another. Zac sat down but Chase chose to be his partner. She then handed everyone on the left size a small jar of baby food and a spoon. 

“We’re going to blindfold everyone, the object is to feed your partner without making a huge mess.” Abby said. 

I giggled, this was going to be epic and I was right! Chase was horrible at aiming for Zac’s mouth, getting a lot of the jar on his face and even in his nose. Sierra and Heather did amazing, they actually won and Sierra only had a small bit on her shirt. Chloe and Melissa did well but Lucas and Andrew was as bad as Chase and Zac. Once everyone had cleaned up if needed, Abby declared gifts. 

“Before cake?” I asked. 

“Yes. Everyone is waiting for cake. I know!” 

She did move us inside so the items didn’t have to be moved multiple times, which was good because cake and swimming was next! She however sat a large box to the side along with a bag. 

“I want to start with those.” 

“You can’t, you have to wait until you cut the cake for them.” 

She distracted me by putting a box in my lap. Sierra was sitting nearby with a tablet, she’d write everything down. The first several bags and boxes she gave me were receiving blankets, gender neutral crib sheets, diapers, and wipes. Along with a boat load of gift cards! She handed me Sarah’s gift and Sarah smiled. 

“I went with something I loved with Stephanie. I think whatever you decide it will be beneficial.” 

I unwrapped the odd shape and found a solid white boppy pillow, it showed it being a good accessory for breastfeeding or just to lay the baby in. She included a gift card, indicating it was to get the covers for the pillow. I had a feeling it would be my favorite item. Chloe’s was next and she’d gotten a bouncer that had lights across the top, teddy bears on the mobile area and a cute looking bear for the baby to lay on. 

“This is so cute. Thank you.” 

She smiled but Heather pouted when Abby handed me hers, I was confused until I opened it and found another bouncer. Hers however was extremely colorful, with bright greens, reds and blues and there was a card with another gift card. I wondered if we’d ever use this many? 

“I can exchange mine if you want.” 

“Oh no. Two is perfect, I can leave one at the studio and not have to bring them back and forth.” 

“Excellent.” 

Abby presented Julian’s which was an activity set, it had small balls with it and had fold up sides to contain them. Abby’s next box was from Lucas, I was afraid at what he could have gotten. Inside was a matching set of adult shirts and a onesie, they said mama bear, papa bear, and baby bear. There was also a set of pajamas for me, a white shirt with grey pants that had white polka dots. The babies matching suit had the same pants and shirt color, but the shirt had a grey circle with loved inside. It wasn’t bad, it was actually really cute. The fact the pajamas were the right size confused me though. 

Chases was up next and she handed his to Zac. But it worked because it was Star Wars related, a white adults shirt with Darth Vader’s head and ‘I am your father” under it, and the onesie was long sleeve with the same Vader face but “who’s your daddy?” under it. 

“Dude, this is so awesome.” Zac said. 

“I saw it and it rather fits either way.” 

Everyone agreed and she handed Zac a small bag, he indicated it was from Bradley. 

“I just want to say I have the receipt if for some reason I am wrong.” He said. 

Zac opened it with another gift card and a little suit. A pair of blue jean pants and a pink long-sleeve onesie with “my finger may be small…but Daddy is still wrapped around it!”. 

“That will not happen, totally the wrong color too.” 

The remaining items were pretty simple, more diapers, wipes, and gift cards. There was a few that got zip up sleepers in greens and yellow. I however was dying to know what all those large boxes contained. I couldn’t imagine people spending that much on one item. Abby sat when Isaac moved a box over. There was a laundry basket on top with laundry detergent, baby safe cleaners and she even had a smaller basket with baby lotion, powder, and like diaper rash cream. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would remember those, the cleaners are awesome. I have friends that use them.” 

“Thank you, I was wondering if anything we use was safe. Alright Zac, help with the paper! 

He tore into the paper on the box, revealing a pack and play!! It was mostly dark grey but had a light blue border with animals. It included a changing table and an insert for napping. 

“It’ll be perfect downstairs.” He said. 

He got hugs and then Taylor moved his over with Stella’s. 

“No fears, Isaac and I coordinated our gift buying.” 

Stella also included super cute onesie, one had the moon on it and nighty night, the other one had ‘the snuggle is real’ on the front and that got laughs from everyone! They included an aspirators and diapers. The big box contained a swing. Which Taylor took time to explain that it was both a sleeper and a seated swing. His parents stepped up next, they’d gotten a stroller for us, which included a basinet. It was grey with like a crossing pattern on it. I loved that the bassinet had a cover, so people wouldn’t see the baby if I was out walking. 

“We had a ton of stuff picked out but then you didn’t tell us boy or girl, so..once we know we’ll go shopping again. But, this is something we liked because it’s private when they are little.” She said. 

“Not a problem. I’ll be good for another month or so?” 

Everyone giggled and then Sierra handed me a funky wrapped item. “My wrapping sucked.” 

“It always has.” 

Sierra had included a matching diaper bag to the stroller, with the same patterns. Taped to the front was a big sheet of paper saying “IOU”. 

“I owe you? What do you owe me?” I asked. 

“I looked at clothes, but I figured everyone was going to get neutral things and most have. I want to pick out suits that are gender appropriate. I’m thinking boy too but I wanted to be sure. Added, if there is anything else you need I can cover it.” 

“Thank you.” 

Four people remained, Shawn, Grace, Abby and Andrew. Shawn’s must have been heavy because he had Isaac come help him. Grace actually slide the box over first, rather big box too. Inside was a crib set, a fleece blanket, and a stuffed bear all from the same theme. The blanket had a bear and once upon a time on it. The crib set was off white with grey and had bunnies and bears on it, solid color sheets and the same animals were around the bumper pads. The mobile was even included! But, it really wasn’t the set I had in mind for the nursery though, it was a bit too neutral but then Zac opened the large box and I completely understood. Inside was a portable crib. 

“Because you both spend a lot of time at the studio, it is only appropriate that my only nephew or niece have a proper place to sleep. This is small, portable, rolls, and you can move it easily or use it where you need it. I’m sure for a bit you’ll be home so could be useful downstairs or in your bedroom.” 

“It’s perfect, I never considered the studio.” Zac said. 

“I want those Abby!” 

“No. After cake and ice cream.” 

Sierra, Abby and I cleaned up the paper right quick and moved the stuff back to the table. I didn’t worry about condensing. My goal was that damn cake, because I wanted to know what Abby got! That box was tall and wide, it was no gift card! 

“Alright Abigail, I’ve waited long enough. I want to cut that cake. You tell me no and I’m smashing the top one in your face. You denied me your gift, you’ve denied me my cake, not fair!” 

“Fine.” She said. 

She made me wait until she arranged everyone so they could see, having Taylor with the camera dead center. She handed us the knife and moved. 

“You ready to find out?” 

“I’m ready to prove myself right, let’s cut this so we can reveal the blue cake.” 

We both cut the right side, but the knife came out clean like it knew I wanted crumbs or something! We moved slightly and even the second knife cut came out clean. Moment of truth, I slide the knife under the small slice. 

**-Zac-**

I’d wanted to cut that cake since we walked in, prove everyone right that we were having a boy. Chase and Bradley had nagged me for weeks now about it being a girl, but I knew we were having a boy. I really wanted to rush her through eating, presents, and games and all of that for this moment. That damn knife came out clean twice! Not a single blue crumb of cake fell or showed. I’d told her with us both trying to pull cake out it was bound to be bad, so I just held the plate as she pulled the piece out and the cake was…. 

PINK! 

No! That was a mistake! It should be blue. But the entire inside was pink, I was about to protest when there was suddenly cake all in my face! I was rather stunned because no one mentioned this to me, added the baker was wrong too! By the time I managed to wipe the pink cake and chocolate icing out of my eyes I could just see Gabby grinning, like she’d known all along or something. 

“You did not cheat.” 

“No. I just didn’t care either way. You’re the one that insisted we were having a boy.” 

“The baker is wrong.” 

Abby giggled. “She’s not wrong Zac.” 

It was actually my mother crying that caught my attention, Dad waved us all off though. 

“It’s okay, happy tears.” He said. 

It didn’t occur to me until then that mom and dad had all boys, the only girl they would have had, died. Gabby went over to her anyway and hugged her, said something which seemed to help. 

“Boy huh? You swore it was a boy.” Andrew said. 

“I swear to god the baker is wrong.” 

“Gabby did you bring the sonogram pictures?” 

“Yes!” She said. 

She got them from the counter and for the first time we got to see them and fuck there was no penis in these pictures, three pictures and all three said “female”. 

“I swear I saw one.” I pouted. 

Abby was about to cut the cake and Gabby just blocked her and stared. 

“Fine! You can open that one now!” 

I didn’t need to help and the moment the paper was off we knew why she made us wait, she’d gotten a high chair and it was pink. 

“You didn’t look, how did you know what to get? I love this color though.” 

“I looked at a dozen high chairs and I loved that one and a blue one. None of the others I liked, so I cheated and called the bakery. I begged that woman and eventually lied to her saying I was going to do balloons too. Which I did consider, but too much of a mess. She told me the sonograms said it was a girl.” 

I looked at the other large. “I suppose you told Andrew also?” 

He just grinned like a Chester cat. “I saw the box at her house when I picked her up. So, I figured I’d go ahead and get specific too.” 

Inside the large bag was a baby bath tub that had a pink liner. Inside that was washcloths in pink shades and designs, a little blue whale that would tell us the temperature of the water, which was perfect and then two matching hooded towels that had I heart Mommy and I heart Daddy. They were pink with colorful balloons on the hood. He’d also included shampoo and a brush. 

“I know this little girl has to be bathed.” 

“Thank you.” I said. 

“No problem.” 

Abby began to dish out cake after that, Gabby waited for the bottom with the pink icing and chocolate cake. After cake and ice cream were knocked off my Aunts and Uncles left, final congratulations and then some of the cousin’s even left. Gabby changed into pool clothes and everyone got in for a while. I got in but kept my shirt on, found a seat in the corner and pouted. 

I really did want a boy, someone to teach drums too and play ball with. Someone like Shawn who would protect his little sister. Gabby swam for a bit, enjoying the cool water before she made her way to me. 

“Why are you sulking in the corner?” 

“Do you really have to ask?” 

“Come on, you can’t be that disappointed.” 

“I wanted a boy.” 

I assisted when she moved to my lap, held her so she didn’t fall back. 

“What you want is a healthy baby with ten fingers, ten toes, and a head full of blonde hair. The fact that that baby is a girl shouldn’t matter.” 

“I am positive of what I saw Gabby.” 

“Well, those sonogram pictures don’t show a penis of any kind. I know you want a boy but come on, your mom gets a granddaughter, something she wanted and you gave that to her. Even if Taylor and Isaac have girls first, this little one will always be the first.” 

“I know, I just…” 

She kissed me. “Trust me, I have a feeling the moment you lay eyes on her Chase’s little onesie will be perfect.” 

“Drown me now, they’ll never let me live it down.” 

He smiled from nearby. “Damn straight I’m not.” 

She smiled and kissed me and I smiled against her lips. 

“Be careful there, wouldn’t want a repeat of last time we were here.” 

“Hey, she has rooms.” 

“Muhum and we have a suitable bedroom at home.” 

Taylor seemed to appear out of nowhere, maybe Gabby was right, was he part Ninja?! 

“My birthday? Really Zac?” 

“Did you finally figure out the conception date?” 

“J.J. figured it out. Curious little cousin. My birthday?” 

“Don’t play games with me, I know you got lucky on your birthday too. I got asked later if I enjoyed the handcuffs and whip and I didn’t remember any of that.” 

Taylor’s face blushed a bit. “Yeah well, I didn’t knock anyone up on your birthday. I call dibs on naming this one.” 

“Not happening Taylor.” Gabby said. 

He giggled. “I didn’t think it would, but I had to try. Seriously though, my birthday?” 

“Get over it Taylor, you can make it a story later on when he’s older.” 

Taylor poked my arm. “When _she_ is older…” 

I groaned and laid my head down on Gabby’s shoulder. 

“He has not taking being wrong very well.” 

“He never has taken it well.” 

I shoved him away and he laughed then moved away from us. We got out of the pool after seven and had dinner there on the deck, by now most everyone was gone but my brothers and their ladies, Abby, Sierra, Heather, Jack, Lucas, and Andrew. 

“So, do you have any ideas for the nursery?” Andrew asked. 

“Well, most of what we got is grey or some forms of grey.” She said. 

“Well, most of the non-room stuff is. We haven’t gotten a plan yet.” 

“Actually…” Gabby said. 

I looked at her and she just smiled. 

“I kind of maybe picked out a pink set, to be fair it also came in blue.” 

“You did?” I asked. 

“Yep. Picked it out online actually. Um, it’s damask designed, I didn’t buy and I did want you to see it first.” 

“Well, I guess we have some sort of idea then.” 

They smiled and laughed but I really wished we were buying the blue outfits and sports themes. When we were done with dinner everyone called it quits and headed home but Andrew and Abby. Sierra, Heather, and Abby cleaned up the outdoors and indoors, while Andrew and I took the large boxes to his truck. Who the hell knew shit would be so heavy! 

Gabby was taking the multiple bags and boxes and reducing them down, using the bags when she could. She also finished stuffing the box that Grace had too with extra items. We then loaded the car down as well with smaller items and the bags. 

“Where are we putting all of this?” She asked. 

“The baby’s room, I’ll take a few days at the end of the month and assemble whatever needs to be. Actually, I need to sit the items in the other bedroom, so we can paint the nursery and then set everything up.” 

“Actually…sit it downstairs right now. I need to figure out what we need.” 

“You need bottles, no one got them.” Abby said. 

“I haven’t decided on breast or bottles, I didn’t add bottles for that reason. If I decide to use them I’ll buy them.” 

“Oh, well makes sense. I wondered why.” 

“I’m being indecisive.” 

We headed out saying bye to Sierra and Heather and once home we unloaded the car and the truck, we sat everything in the living room. After that Abby and Andrew headed home and we got to relax. I got to stare at the sonograms. 

A girl. A daughter. It wasn’t the boy I wanted, but I guess Gabby was right, as long as she was born healthy and happy, I’d be okay. Gabby was out not even ten minutes after we laid down and I wasn’t far behind! 

***Because there were a lot of pictures I used, I have created a seperate page. [Click Here](http://itzthebox.placetohide.net/stories/PetalsofTime/babyshower.htm) to see the pictures. (Should open in a new window). 


	37. It's coming together

POV: Zac / Gabby 

Word Count: 3444 

August 17, 2009 

The morning was spent being super lazy until 9:45 when we headed to the doctor’s office. She had her sugar test today so we were there for over an hour, I tried to get them to confirm that this baby was a boy, because I think they lied to us. But the doctor refused saying she didn’t see a reason to do another sonogram, I considered calling another doctor really. But, Gabby wouldn’t go anyway. The sugar test came back fine and the appointment went well. We then headed to lunch. 

“So, what is the plan for today? Stella demanded Taylor so we have the day.” 

“Well, we need a nursery theme and the local store has the crib bedding I was looking at. Could go by there and see if it’s something we both like in person.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Well, I haven’t looked through the stuff yet but I mean we don’t have much that is specific for a girl.” 

“Because we’re having a boy, they are wrong.” 

“They are not wrong Zachary, you got to embrace this.” 

“I’m not willing to.” 

“Then you just have to deal, because you aren’t having a son.” 

“Fine.” 

“Have you gotten any more messages from Mr. Creepy?” 

“No. I know several people posted baby shower pictures and a few were shared by fans.” 

“I gave Chloe permission to post some of them, knowing they’d go viral when she tagged me. Bailey actually sent me a message congratulating us on the little girl.” 

“You released the sex?” 

“I didn’t pay attention that the cake was behind us in some, it was all pink.” 

“Ahh, well we can go there and maybe look at bottles?” 

“I don’t think we need them, I think I want to go breastfeeding. I’ve looked up a billion articles and they all say it’s better and better for the baby.” 

“But, didn’t Sarah say to have at least a few?” 

“I mean yeah but why waste the money on something I don’t plan to use? Sarah had a few and she used them and then Stephanie refused to take her breast. She preferred the nipples on the bottle. I don’t want that.” 

“What if I want to feed her?” 

“Do you? If you are adamant about that then yes, I’ll risk it but I won’t be happy if she rejects breast after that.” 

“How about we get one bottle of the brand we prefer, as an incase. If at some time I really want to feed her then I will let you know ahead of time. I think Sarah’s husband said he couldn’t for several weeks anyway.” 

“Three to six weeks.” 

I really hadn’t considered that aspect, if she was breastfeeding then I wouldn’t have that unless she did pump. 

“Do you have those articles bookmarked?” 

“Yep. There on my laptop if you want to read them.” 

“I may just do that.” 

We finished up lunch and then headed to the baby store, another four thousands sets and options but Gabby spotted the one she had picked out online. It was definitely pink. 

“Does it have to be pink?” 

“She is a girl, I’m not doing blue.” 

I looked at the set, the sheet was a light pink color but the dust ruffle was a light satin pink with alternating panels of the design, which was a off white color with a grey damask design running up and down. The crib bumper was solid pink inside with the middle having the same type of panels and the outside was all the design with satin bows tying it in. The comforter sported the damask design on one side, solid pink the other side. Did I mention the little satin pink ruffles all across the top of the bumper pads?! 

“This is the one you like?” 

“I like the Damask design and the one I had selected for the boy is just like this only blue. It’s not too much pink and it’s not too busy. Added the fabric matches can be used and we don’t have to use all pink paint.” 

“What color would you use?” 

“Pinks and maybe the taupe color of the design. I kind of want to add a chair rail to the room, something to divide and do the pink up top and taupe on the bottom. Then the design for the curtains. Simple, easy to do.” 

“We are absolutely positive this is a girl right?” 

She tilted her head and just looked at me, I was really hoping at some point she’d laugh and say haha jokes on you. But, she wasn’t laughing and she looked serious. 

“I have to agree it is simple and the painting wouldn’t take a lot of time. If you like it, then let’s go with this.” 

“Do you like it?” She asked. 

“Yes. It’s not blue but I’ll deal.” 

Finding the exact package took a few minutes but I put it in the buggy along with an extra set of sheets and the curtains, which would come close to the floor. We then roamed around a bit, we had no idea what we needed but paint wasn’t available here. We did find this cute gown that said Princess in Training, it was pink but she put it in the buggy anyway. We then checked out and went to the hardware store to get the chair rails, paint, and everything I would need. I wondered if I could get the walls painted today, the chair rails I bought pre-painted in white. We then headed to the grocery store for stuff and then home. 

I checked the mail and there was a box there, I sighed because it was from Maine too. She opened it once we were inside and had the bags inside too. This owl was a gorgeous blue color with the wings open, almost like a give me a hug pose. The note was tucked in the front and she pulled it out with tweezers and laid it down. 

_I’ve dreamed about giving you a hug, holding you close to me and whispering in your ear. I almost got the chance, was counting on you being home earlier, laying down and taking your daily nap, so I could whisper in your ear and simply watch you sleep.._

“He was in our house and you want to stay home?” 

“I do because we’ve increased the security and increased the safety.” 

I hated her decision but I didn’t want to argue again, she’d said if he got worse and this didn’t qualify even if the note was creepy as fuck. So, I kept my comments to myself and changed the subject. 

“Recon I can get it painted today?” 

“I don’t see why not, it’s just 3. Even if you don’t get it all done like trim and stuff then at least the walls are.” 

“Truth. Okay, I’m going to do that.” 

“I need to straighten up and put away groceries and I think start a stew then look through all that stuff. I’ll take that by the office tomorrow.” 

I smiled, kissed her and took off up-stairs with the paint and things I would need. Including the plastic for the floor. I first moved the furniture into the center of the room and covered it. Then got started mapping out the taupe and pink areas. 

**-Gabby-**

I knew I couldn’t be around the paint, so I left that to him. I also knew he thought I was making a very big mistake staying home, he wasn’t out right saying it but I knew it was on his mind. But, I’d spent my entire life running from people and problems, if I went with him then I’d be running again. I’d be saying that I have to depend on Zac to keep me safe. I fully understood the risks. But, bowing down to him now wouldn’t solve anything. 

I put the groceries up and started the stew then cleaned a bit. I sat down and began to write the thank you notes to everyone along with writing down what we actually had. Turns out there wasn’t much item wise but there were a lot of gift cards! I found that no one got bibs or socks at all. There were a lot of onesie but most were short sleeve, very few long sleeve ones. There were also quite a bit of 3 months and up, but hardly any newborn. It was kind of weird. I was sitting in the middle of the floor with baby items laid out all around me when he came downstairs. 

“Are you having fun?” 

“Totally. We have no socks, no mittens, no hats. There’s a lot we didn’t get, good news is we have enough gift cards for probably most.” 

“Nice. The walls have the first coat.” 

“Nice. Stew should be done in about thirty, mind stirring it?” 

He smiled and went to the kitchen, stirred and then returned. He helped repack the items for the moment and then set them side. We had dinner once it was done and we were just sitting at the table making a list of the items we knew we needed, but didn’t have yet. 

The doorbell rang about 7, neither of us expected anyone so I went to answer. There was a couple standing at the door, they were about middle aged and he reminded me so much of Shawn, the same dark hair and angled face. But his hair was showing signs of grey. She was shorter her auburn hair showing signs of grey as well. 

“Hi, can I help you?” 

They both seemed a little confused, she was appraising me almost and I swear she lingered on the bump longer than I liked. I hadn’t ever seen either of them before, not even at Zac’s reunions or family get together. 

“Are you related to Zac?” 

“No. You don’t recognize us?” he asked. 

“No. Should I?” 

I felt Zac’s hand on my back, heard him greet them but clearly he didn’t know them either. 

“Of course you should Gabriella. You’re our daughter.” He said. 

“You’re not Julian. I don’t know who you are.” 

He went to come forward and Zac stepped in front of me. “Stay back.” 

“I’m her father.” 

“I’m her husband and she doesn’t know you.” 

“We are her biological parents. I gave birth to her. I have every right to see her.” 

I couldn’t deny they looked like Shawn and I, features I saw in Shawn were right here in this man. Zac still wouldn’t let them inside. He was asking them normal questions such as when my birthday is, where I was born. Which she knew. But then again, a lot of people knew my birthday, I mean I shared it with Zac! 

“Are you expecting?” She asked. 

I heard her but I just couldn’t answer her, I couldn’t think of anything except what Julian had told me. What the police report said. What Shawn had told me. I was beginning to just hear pounding in my ears. I couldn’t stand here any longer, I just turned and walked away. Left Zac there to deal with whoever they were. I sat down on the sofa and just breathed, hearing Zac tell them they weren’t coming inside and he didn’t care what they thought. I couldn’t clearly hear what they said in return but eventually the door closed and he came back to the living room. 

“Gabriella?” 

“I didn’t…I just.” 

He sat down and put his arm around me. “It’s okay, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just couldn’t figure out what to say or do.” 

“I understand. I wouldn’t let them in and never answered her question either. I don’t trust this scenario and this is why you shouldn’t be here without me. I did take a number though because you said Shawn has met them, maybe he can confirm.” 

“Why not this scenario?” 

“There is a man sending you owls and little love notes, telling you that you deserve better than me, preferably him. Then some strange couple shows up? No. Not trusting they’re not lying.” 

“Shawn can confirm, I just…” 

He tightened his hug. “If he says they are them, would you want to know them?” 

“I honestly don’t know. How can I ever love them knowing what they did? I mean they cared more about drugs and booze than they did us. I’m not sure I can look past that.” 

“I think you should talk to Shawn, he’s seen them before and talked to them.” 

“Even he said they didn’t remember me.” 

“Lot of reasons why. Anyway, we should check the room and then you can give me critique.” 

“Subject diversion, good one.” 

We got up and went up-stairs and the colors were good together and with that rail going across the middle it was going to look great. He started to do the second coat so I headed back down to put up leftovers and fix things for the week. 

My parents. I didn’t want my daughter to grow up like me, I wanted her to have a lot more confidence, strengths and abilities. I wanted her to know that I loved her and that her father does. I don’t ever want her to question our love. 

I couldn’t say that my parents ever loved me, I couldn’t say they would love her. I wouldn’t trust them to be alone with her either, because unlike Zac’s parents who have clearly proven they will love their granddaughter like their own sons, I knew mine never would. Julian and Travis come closer to being a true grandparent than they did. I didn’t quite want to tell Shawn yet, wasn’t sure how. But, I needed someone so I called Julian. 

“Hey honey, how are you doing? Our little girl doing good?” 

“She is doing great, she did kick my ribs like an hour ago though. I’m not sure how I am.” 

“What do you mean? Things between you and Zac okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re good. I had visitors. A couple showed up and said they were my parents.” 

“Your birth parents?” She asked. 

“Yes. Physically they actually resemble Shawn and I. They don’t look like average drug users though. They weren’t super thin or anything.” 

“Well, from the way Shawn talked about them they weren’t really little then, perhaps they got their life straight.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t know. I guess they wanted to talk but I couldn’t handle it at the moment and just walked away.” 

“Zac handle them?” 

“Yeah. He got the number but I’m not sure I even want to call. I don’t know them and I can’t imagine they’d suddenly realize I exist and they want a relationship now.” 

“Well, it’s possible they’re just getting their life straight and there trying to make amends.” 

“It’s possible.” 

“I’m not really someone you should ask Gabriella. I only know what the police reports and the agency told me. None of that was good stuff. Personally, I’d tell you to ignore them and continue your life like you have been. But, if you want a more unbiased opinion talk to your brother. He found them and talked to them before, so he may be able to better explain.” 

“I’ll see if he’s available.” 

“Good.” 

I let her go and texted Shawn, he replied quickly but did say he was working. He was off Friday, so he agreed to come over. I was finished with everything just standing at the counter when I felt his arms come around me. 

“Nursery is painted.” 

I laid my head back. “Julian said call Shawn, he’s coming over Friday for a day. So, I’ll be home.” 

“I think he’ll be the best person to talk to.” 

By the way his hands were moving, I don’t think it was a simple holding me type hold. When he went after my neck I was pretty sure it wasn’t and his intentions were much more. 

“You smell like paint.” 

“Yeah, I need a shower, preferably with you.” 

He went ahead and cut the lights off and turned the alarm on, we then headed up-stairs where I started the shower. The room looked really good just with paint, I couldn’t wait to see it done. I let him go first, he had paint in his hair after all and it gave him more of a chance to do whatever he wanted. 

I actually got a bath before he moved on to what he actually wanted, the little nips to my neck and shoulders. 

“You know we are in the bedroom.” 

I felt his lips smile. “I know, but I recall a certain truck stop bathroom shower.” 

Yep, I remembered that truck stop too. His hands came around cupping each breast, before moving up to the nipples. The water glided over my shoulders but I could feel him right against my back and ass. The more he twisted or gently rubbed the nipples the less I cared about paint or odd couples at the door. By the time his hands moved down my abdomen I wasn’t concerned with anything but what he was doing. 

It was very weird to have him behind me, his lips making contact with a butt cheek while his fingers found much more sensitive spots. The water was still kind of warm only added to what his fingers were doing. The slight shutters is what cause me to move, I didn’t want to be brought to an orgasm that way. I did kind of always like when he was on his knees. But a gentle move and he was sitting on the shower floor and I just eased into his lap then nudged him on back. Letting the water hit me for the moment, going for his lips then his neck, coming down to the nipples where the water added to the movement. 

“I’m glad we went with a deep shower and a big one.” 

I lightly bit into his abdomen and heard the light yelp. “Me too.” 

I didn’t want to bring him all the way with a blowjob either, so just enough to get him nice and hard for me, before moving back up and letting him slide into me. Sex felt slightly different now, was better in some ways and worse in others like positions. He left me there for quite some time before pulling me down. He knew I couldn’t be on my back but when he moved it was my side, with just one leg on his shoulder. 

“Little odd.” 

He kissed my ankle and then let his nails drag down my leg. “I got a little curious while I waited for you to get done.” 

It was different but fuck it felt better, I didn’t think that was possible. Thankfully he didn’t slide around either. The downside to our enclosed shower was yelps and screams sounded so much louder than normal and it wasn’t until several minutes after that we both realized that water was now cold as fuck. I really wanted to lay and recover but getting dried off and warm was more important. Zac made sure I was completely dry and himself and then we got in bed. 

“Sure you can handle us both being naked?” 

He kissed me. “Worse case I just wake you up, unless you are sleeping very soundly then I won’t.” 

He was a good heater once he got warm, but there was a nagging little pull in my brain. 

“Baby, have you told anyone about my daily naps?” 

“No. Why?” 

“The note said that he wanted to be there when I took a nap, my daily nap. Which I usually take around the same time unless something is going on. How would he know I am napping every day?” 

“You haven’t told anyone?” 

“No. I mean, sure Abby or someone called and when I called back I said I was asleep, but I didn’t say this is my usual time.” 

“Maybe he thought you did, I can’t answer that.” 

“Maybe he guessed…Okay, you’ve warmed me to the core and I’m sleepy now.” 

“Me too.” 

Of course about the time I got almost asleep, she stretched or kicked and I groaned. 

“Turn over.” 

I turned and put my back against him, which would be more tempting but as active as she was the moment he laid his hand over my growing belly, she calmed. 

“So wrong.” 

“Least you get sleep.” 

For sure, I didn’t feel her moving for several hours and by then he’d turned a bit and moved his hand, which I just politely put back over her and drifted back off. 


	38. Stay Away

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 4407 

August 21, 2009 

Zac left at seven but I got to sleep in, Shawn got called in for a bit so he just come here instead of home. It was after nine before I got up and got dressed for the day, finding he’d made breakfast already for us. Bacon, eggs, toast, assorted fruit and juice. 

“Bribery this early in the morning?” 

“Not bribery, I want my niece to have a well balanced breakfast. Even if Zac insisted the doctor is wrong and I shall have a nephew.” 

I giggled. “He still hasn’t quite accepted and embraced a daughter. I keep telling him that is what he has but he keeps telling me they’re wrong.” 

“That boy needs a slap to the head sometimes.” 

I ate what he’d fixed though, it wasn’t often I got a decent breakfast during the week. He eyed the stuff still sitting in the living room. 

“Are you ever going to move that stuff?” 

“He painted the nursery Monday but we still have to get the chair rail up and get the closet painted. He left it white and I told him to do the taupe color. We did a white chair rail because the base boards and stuff are already white.” 

“Taupe?” 

“The bottom half is taupe the top is pink.” 

“I was going to say.” 

“You can see it if you want.” 

“Not denying that chance.” 

While I finished up he ran up and then came back. “Approved.” 

I shook my head. “The thank you cards went out Wednesday. So you should get one and Grace.” 

“Not needed but thank you.” 

“Hey, even Taylor and Isaac got them.” 

“Grace will appreciate it. She wasn’t sure about the bedding set, but she said it would work for the studio since you have two cribs technically. By the way, love the one up-stairs.” 

“We put that together and Zac doubled checked the stuff. He and his brother did the dressers.” 

“Tell him if he needs more help to call me, I won’t mind.” 

“That crib was nice, I hadn’t even considered what I’d do if I was there. But, really I don’t want to always be there.” 

“It’s understandable but maybe it’s better if you are. He can be around her and help you.” 

“I caught him looking at the breastfeeding websites that Grace sent to me.” 

“Was he not on board with that?” 

“He is, but I said no bottles of any kind. He wanted to read up on stuff and have a better idea if what is better and not. He said as long as he gets to feed her somehow he’ll be fine, I recommend when we start solids that way I can do whatever I need while he does that.” 

“Grace is really good, she knows the lactation nurse there at the hospital. She’s adamant about wanting to do the same thing herself but she also knows bottles will have to be used because her job isn’t as flexible as yours.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “You not telling me something?” 

“We’ve discussed kids a few times. She wants me to be done with school though and she went back too to finish her master’s.” 

“We never discussed it, just kind of happened.” 

“Nothing wrong with that, because neither of you have ever done anything normal.” 

“True.” 

When he finished eating I just put everything in the sink, I’d bother to clean up later. I showed him some of the more recent paintings and requests, some drawings also that weren’t the x-rated ones and the computer ones I’d done. 

“You’re getting better with the computer stuff.” 

“I try. It’s good when the paints piss me off.” 

He smiled. “Are you still seeing Dr. Cortez?” 

“Twice a month. Usually Tuesday’s, but sometimes it changes.” 

“Is it still helping?” 

“For the most part, I still have issues Shawn. I’m not sure anything will ever fix them.” 

“You’ve come a long way from where you were a year ago. I mean you seem better.” 

“Better is subject to who is around. I’m still terrified that I can’t raise this baby right. I’m terrified that all the decisions I make will be wrong. You think Grace’s few little articles were it? No, I’ve read thousands Shawn.” 

“First time mothers do that Ella. They don’t always just assume it’s right.” 

I moved to the living room and sat down. What better time? 

“Speaking of mothers…” 

He sat down on the other end of the sofa. “What about them?” 

“Does our mother have my hair color?” 

He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” 

“Do I look like her and you our father?” 

“I guess. Why are you asking?” 

I held the sheet of paper with their phone number on it out. “Is this their phone number?” 

He glanced at the number and then back to me. “Why do you have that?” 

“It is their number?” 

“Yes. It’s the phone number I used to contact them last time. But, I never gave you that number Ella. Why do you have it?” 

“They came to the house Monday afternoon, I have no memories of them at all. I couldn’t really talk to them so Zac handled it. He took the number, I called Julian, she said to talk to you.” 

“Monday…is that why you asked if I was available?” 

“Mostly, but we really don’t get a lot of time either.” 

“Throw the number away Ella.” 

“Why? They are my parents Shawn.” 

“Throw the number away.” 

His words were stern there, like they were when I was little and he meant it. Effective then, but I was a child then. I’m not now. 

“You saw them Shawn, there is no way you could have gotten pictures of me as a toddler without speaking to them again. Meaning you went there after I was attacked. You said you saw them.” 

“Yes, I did. And I’m telling you to throw the number away and forget they ever came here.” 

I paused a few moments, did he know them and didn’t want me too? Was there some jealous bullshit going on here? 

“Is this some stupid shit that you want to keep them to yourself? There my parents too Shawn.” 

“As your brother I am telling you to stay the hell away from them.” 

“You cannot be jealous they came here.” 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Are you sure about that Shawn? I don’t know them at all, I was 13 months I don’t remember anything about them. I didn’t even know who they were when they showed up. I have a right to know them, this baby has a right to know them. If they want to then why neglect that?” 

“Hell no. You will never take that baby around them. If you won’t listen to me, then I’ll make damn sure Zac knows not to let you. You can override my words but you can’t his Ella, he has as much right to her as you do.” 

“What the fuck is your problem?” 

“I have no problem. But I will not let you take her near them, if I have to…” 

He voice trailed off and I almost wish I didn’t have the ability to know what he was thinking. That his next words surely weren’t what I thought. 

“If you have to take her from me? Is that what you were about to say? Because I can tell you right now you will never take her from me.” 

“I think it’s better I go.” 

He went to get up but I got up before he did, blocked his way. There was no way he was saying that to me and then leaving. 

“Hell no, you aren’t going to drop that little saying and then run like a coward. You want me to throw the number away you’ll tell me why. You will let me decide whether I or her go around them.” 

“You? The one that constantly says that every decision you make is wrong? Why would I risk you fucking up again Ella? No, I won’t risk you taking her anywhere near them. Or you either for that matter.” 

The sound resonated in the room, his face instantly turned a few shades darker, but the throbbing in my hand didn’t even feel that bad. 

“They are my parents! I have the right to know who they are just like you do. If you are just jealous that they actually found me then I suggest you get the fuck out of my house. You’re supposed to be my brother, you of all people should understand why I want to call them. YOU found them!” 

I paused a moment just to actually breathe. “You always wanted to go home, you blamed me and you hated me for causing us to be taken from them. You left me there with that fucking pedophile knowing he was hurting me because you hated me. You give me one god damn reason why I shouldn’t call them.” 

I really wasn’t sure which one of us was more stunned, some part of me expected Zac to be standing there but he wasn’t here. I’m sure Shawn was rather expecting it too. 

“All you need to know if that you shouldn’t call them.” 

“That’s not good enough Shawn. I have the right to know them. You can’t stop me from knowing them because you want to keep them to yourself. This baby has a right to know her grandparents and if you think Zac will agree with you, then you are wrong. You spent years trying to go home, blaming me for being in foster homes, for being adopted. You cannot pull this bullshit now. You ran away and left me there because of them. I have a right to know what the hell was so special about that you didn’t love me enough to fucking stay.” 

“You need to calm down Ella.” 

“STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!” I screamed. 

The room grew quiet warm and I just stood there, he didn’t want me to know them. Didn’t want me to know the two people responsible for bringing me into this world. People he hated me for because I got us taken away. He left me there because of them. It never even occurred to me that I blamed them for him leaving. He always wanted to go home to them and didn’t understand why I didn’t. 

He didn’t say a single word, just sat there staring at me. I really wanted to run but really, that wouldn’t solve anything. I really wanted to call Zac, make him come home and handle this. But, I wouldn’t have that option in October. If I can’t even handle my own brother alone, then I may as well pack my bags and go. 

“Gabriella?” he asked. 

That caught my attention because I couldn’t remember him ever calling me that. I looked down slightly. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t respond to Ella.” 

“I didn’t hear you.” 

“Your face is very red, perhaps it’s best if you sit down and have some water.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do Shawn, you won’t even give me a suitable reason.” 

“Just sit and calm down, before something happens that neither of us want. I don’t want Zac to beat the hell out of me for causing pre-term labor.” 

Perhaps he was right there, fuck him for being right. I moved to the other end and he got me a drink, water like he said. He then sat down with his own glass and for thirty minutes nothing was said between either of us. I hadn’t connected it that I’d realized the reason he hated me was because I was the reason he didn’t live with them. Dr. Cortez would be happy about that break through at least. 

“Do you really think I left because of them?” 

“Let’s not play games Shawn, you hated me because I adapted and didn’t want to go back to them. You did. I wondered why when they told me who I was I just couldn’t deal, now I do. I blame them for you leaving me, for loving them more than you did me.” 

“I really wish I hadn’t ever left, wish I’d know the truth back then. If I had known, then I would have known that Julian and Jacob were far better options.” 

“Jacob will never be a better option. He maybe to you but it wasn’t you he was raping it wasn’t you he touched. It wasn’t you he kept telling that no one loved you, that no one would ever would. Wasn’t you he told that big brother Shawn left because I was worthless. He was no better.” 

“I know he hurt you Ella, but believe me. Even Jacob is better. Will you please just take my word for it this once?” 

“Not after what you said, no. You threaten to take my child away over them. They can’t be that bad Shawn.” 

He sighed. “Please?” 

I shook my head. “Even if you tell Zac the reason you obviously don’t want to tell me. He’s going to tell me. Either way I find out. It’s better it come from you.” 

“I want you to know that I only ever wanted to protect you, even when we weren’t talking.” 

“Oh this is going to be bad if that’s your first sentence.” 

“Our parents remembered you, when I told you they didn’t remember I lied. I wanted you to believe they didn’t so you wouldn’t take some wild notion to find them.” 

“Okay.” 

“Julian found me a few days after I left, but understood and in November I asked her for the papers on our parents. I met them March of 1996 in the town we were born. I hadn’t seen them since we were taken and they asked a billion questions about us both. I never questioned those, just answered.” 

“1996? You met them in 1996?” 

“Yes. Julian said you saw the police reports, have you?” 

“Yeah. So, you’ve known them since 1996. Keep going.” 

1996?! I wasn’t even thirteen yet and he knew them! 

“The first time I met them they asked about you and I answered questions. I told them about the different homes and Julian and Jacob. I didn’t tell them we weren’t talking, but they wanted to meet you too. They wanted me to bring you there with me next time I came.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“I asked Julian first in April of 96’. Explained that I found them and that they wanted to see you. I wasn’t stupid Ella, Julian could have had me arrested if I took off with you. She told me no. That I was old enough to do what I wanted but until you turned 16 she was not allowing you to see them, until you knew the details in that police report. She also said you weren’t really taking my leaving so well and that if I had no intentions of coming back, then I didn’t need to come around you. I wouldn’t have stayed Ella.” 

I really wanted to be mad at Julian about that, wanted to be mad that he hadn’t done it anyway. But, really, if he had come back and left again, it was probable that not even Max could have helped me then. 

“I went back to see them and explained what she said. They couldn’t really argue with Julian because legally she had custody and it was her choice, they just wanted me to tell them as much as I could about you. So I did. How you drew remarkably well, that you were easy going, funny, that you were doing well.” 

“So it makes sense, but none of this is any reason to not see them now. If anything, the fact they wanted to see me then is more of a reason.” 

“I went to the city for college and we had phone calls but nothing major, mostly how are you, I’m fine. When I finished in April of 1999 I came back here and I went to see them. They asked about the excessive smarts, like the ability to finish a four year degree in two and if you had that same talent. I didn’t think it was bad for them to know we both turned out to be above average intelligence given I am sure she did drugs with us both.” 

He paused and took a few sips of water. “They asked me to get you again and I had to tell them we didn’t talk and why. They seemed to understand and I went to the bathroom and when I came back I overheard them talking about how naive and young you’d be, that you’d be too stupid to know better. But, I didn’t have a clue what they were talking about. I went to medical school in July and I didn’t really see them again until my graduation in 2003, they attended. They asked a lot of questions about you.” 

“Well, they talked to you seems often, they never talked to me of course they’d have questions.” 

Nothing he was saying was making me want to forgive him for threatening to take my baby. If anything it seemed like he really was being very selfish and keeping them from me. 

“I worked in Oklahoma City for a little while, I transferred here in September of 2005. My residency is seven years and I wanted to be here for some. In October I saw them again, they’d moved just north of Tulsa and I met our Uncle who was shocked to see me.” 

“We have an uncle?” 

“Yes. One that I’d prefer you never see.” 

“Then get to justifying why because so far it’s just making you sound very selfish and jealous, like you want them to yourself.” 

He frowned but recovered pretty quickly. 

“When I showed up at the house they had the pictures I’d given of me hanging up, but they had a lot of you too. Ones they had pulled off Twisted Metal’s website, from shows. There were pictures of you at parties with Tera, with guys, with girls, doing drugs. I asked where they came from and she told me you were over 18 and that they had just looked you up and found them. I really couldn’t say that any of them hadn’t come from online sources, so I set it aside. The uncle was interested in you mostly, but I really had nothing new to add.” 

He took a sip of water and he must be getting close because he was hesitating. I just waited, shifted positions when needed. 

“I was dating a girl at the time and her parents had been in a car wreck, when she called I took it because when I left her Dad was going into surgery. They were fine. But, I stepped outside and took her call. When I hung-up I just took a moment. I was headed back around when I heard the uncle talking. Are you sure you want to know this?” 

“You’ve come this far, keep talking.” 

“I stopped when I heard him I was under the window somewhere near the sofa, I could hear them clearly. He said I thought you killed those brats when they were little, to which Dad replied that family services came out before the brats died. I thought I was just confused on who they were talking about, so I kept listening. They were talking about us Ella. How much of a burden it was to raise two children, to feed and clothe and diaper and school supplies. When he asked why family services came out they told him they’d not read the school papers, I was supposed to be there and they thought I was out. The plan was once we were both dead they’d claim they left us with a sitter that must have left.” 

I just stared at him because by the look on his face said he wasn’t just making this up to give me some reason. 

“You saw them last year, you telling me you heard that and went back?” 

“I haven’t seen them since that day.” 

“You sent me baby pictures Shawn, when I was three months, five. No one could have gotten them but you and from them.” 

“I got the pictures the last time I saw them. I overheard them talking and I went inside and asked. I mean, I just heard these people express their concern for you and I and here he is saying they wanted us to die? I asked, demanded they answer me. Honestly Ella, I wish I’d never even asked. It wasn’t him that told me it was her. She said that we were a hindrance to the lifestyle they wanted, that I was too much of a smart ass and you cried too much, that she wished she’d aborted us both when she had the chance. It was a combination of her idea and his, they knew we were already under weight but they felt that during Christmas break they could just let us die. They’d get high as fuck to drown out any noise we made.” 

“That’s absurd Shawn, they wouldn’t have gotten away with that.” 

“I said the same thing and he said they left, packed up bags and faked leaving, the plan was they’d come home and find us, call 911 and say they left us with a sitter who must have left. I thought the story was out there too but they were serious Ella. They fucked up on the week I got out, they were suppose to do it the next week. Which is why children services came in before we died.” 

“That’s… They wanted to know us Shawn, they talked to you and asked about me. Why would they do that? Why would they even bother if they didn’t want us? Why not just give us up to begin with?” 

“There drug addicts Ella. Come on, you and I both know that drug addicts don’t make great decisions all the time, in their drug addled minds us dying was better. It made me question things for real. Made me regret ever blaming you. I always thought that they loved us, it was just the drugs and they needed help. My therapist was quite shocked when I told her what I’d learned.” 

I sat there quietly, Shawn wasn’t known to lie to me, sure he has and I’m sure there were times I’d never caught him but he seemed sincere and really, he seemed very adamant that he wanted me to have nothing to do with them. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. At the height of our argument he said that you’d always love them, it wouldn’t matter what I said because you knew I hated you. That you could make them a fortune and they wouldn’t need me to do that. The uncle asked if that was the cash cow they talked about, the little bitch they wanted to brainwash into painting for them. It all made sense to me then, had I brought you there odds are they would have done something to get you to stay or come to them. Julian made the right decision and come on Ella, Jacob was a bastard but not once did he want us dead.” 

“He preferred his sexual experiences to be with warm bodies.” 

“Even if you remove that Ella he didn’t want you dead.” 

“What if they…” 

I was going to say changed but really, I had no idea who they were to start with. 

“Did you even try to verify it or get something besides them?” 

“I felt bad after I left, I mean I told them I wished they were dead, that I’d never let you come anywhere near them, that I’d never tell you I ever saw them. I felt bad. But, I went to the neighborhood we lived in and talked to the neighbors that were still there. Some of them remember them making remarks about wishing we weren’t there, that we’d just leave. A few actually called children services but nothing was done because they were normal when they came out.” 

I wasn’t sure how to take this, that resonating need to run like hell was getting stronger though. He finally moved right beside me. 

“I’m sorry Ella. I wish they were like Julian and I wish I could make them be her. But, if what they said was true I can’t risk them hurting you or her. If they didn’t want us, why would they want to be part of her life? Yours? They made no attempts to fix or correct what they said. They admitted it to me.” 

“Least you were right, telling Zac that would mean he’d prohibit it.” 

I had no idea where the tears came from, I’d just blame them solely on the fact I was pregnant and everything seemed 10 times worse now. I’d cried over a broken finger nail last week, why not cry over the fact that they wanted us to die?! Shawn was at least comforting. He got more water and waited until I was calm. 

I picked up the number and looked at it. My parents. The people who actually conceived, carried, and cared for me for 13 months. I finally ripped it up. 

“Based on the pictures you sent me, your all I’ve ever needed. I didn’t need them then, I don’t need them now.” 

“Why you have this look of wanting to run?” 

“I kind of do. But, Sierra pointed out the last time I wanted to that it doesn’t do any good. So…I’m going to sit here.” 

“You could work on my dragon. I think you forgot it.” 

I smiled, he was patiently waiting on me for that and I got the one I’d been working on, which was still too big so I got to resize. He insisted on taking us to dinner that night when Zac did get home, so it was a nice afternoon. When he was gone I explained to Zac what he said. There was no need to hide it from him. He agreed with Shawn but he wasn’t very happy with the prior parts. I assured him he handled it well and sometime after nine we both went to bed. 


	39. Cops and Robbers

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3900 

August 29, 2009 

Owl number five had came Wednesday at the studio, left outside the door. It was a pretty teal color one, still looked stern.The note wasn’t even creepy or bad like the last one. Just wanted me to have a good weekend. Which was strange considered this weekend was Stella’s bachelorette party. Unlike Nicole’s Heather was only providing the place and everything else was on Kayla, which was Stella’s maid of honor. We’d gone Tuesday and selected the bridesmaids dresses, which were adorable and I was so happy she’d gone with something that wouldn’t make me feel like a balloon, but she was undecided between two so we were still waiting. 

Taylor’s was actually out of town, his best man had planned it in Vegas and while Zac wasn’t going to go because I’d be home alone then, Sierra quickly stepped in. She’d brought me to the house where we were staying all weekend. Friday was her birthday party and it was off the hook to say the least, I’d fended off more drunk guys than I ever wanted too and ended up going to the bedroom at nine because I was tired of them. 

Did the baby agree with that? No. She flatly hated that I wasn’t home in our bed. The mattress was too soft in one room, felt like a rock in another one and I’d eventually found a recliner that she agreed with in the room she was conceived in. 

“You look tired.” Heather said. 

I was debating about coffee but the doctor said that was bad. “She hates every fucking bed here, so I went up at nine and sometime around four I found a place she liked.” 

She frowned. “Did you try them all?” 

“Yes. Least the ones not occupied.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I will nap today.” 

She smiled and fixed us breakfast and we got to talk a bit before anyone else arrived. Kayla was first and I helped where I could. At this point that was pretty much in the kitchen making sandwiches. 

“You look so good to be 26 weeks.” 

She started to go in for a rub but the shirt stopped her and she laughed. I’d worn one I’d picked out. It was white with “don’t touch. I bite” written across the shirt. Kayla’s hand seemed to magically retract. 

“That’s a shirt I will need.” 

“I don’t know why but I had too. Every time I’m at the studio it feels like a petting zoo with Taylor.” 

“Just him?” She asked. 

“He’s like got baby fever or something. But it’s even in stores. Some old woman came up and was all rubbing my belly the other day.” 

“I know it can be a pain, my family is all touchy. I don’t mean to offend, please don’t bite me.” 

“You’re safe. I’m not so freaked out by people I know. But the random people is weird. Like, Ruby at the dress shop. She’s a fan and someone Zac was with before, it seemed like every time I was near her she was touching me. She didn’t stop until I growled at her.” 

Katie had come in and giggled. “I remember that growl too. She sure did back away quick though.” 

“Sadly, growls don’t work with Zac.” 

“I doubt anything you do would work with him.” 

“Oh no, I don’t mind. Middle of the night when she gets to being feisty all I have to do is lay his hand over her. She calms right now. Why did Isaac have to choose Vegas?! Bastard.” 

“I think my husband is in deep water.” Nicole said. 

“Just a little, I got to sleep about four and somewhere around seven she decided somersaults were appropriate.” 

She smiled. “Not much longer before you can sleep without a bladder or kidney being kicked.” 

“Truth.” 

They got busy putting up the decorations and I finished the snacks. Sierra came down about one, her first reaction was to rub my belly and then she saw the shirt. 

“Do I get bitten now or later?” 

“Ask your girlfriend.” 

“She isn’t the one promising to bite people if they touch her, you are. Besides, I will touch you whenever I want, little Mary Sue will always see me as the favorite aunt.” 

“Mary sue? If you think that’s her name you are sadly mistaken and maybe I do need to bite you for that one.” 

She smiled. “First thing that came to mind. Have either of you even discussed names?” 

“Oh sure we have, Zac is insistent on Elijah. The boy refuses to believe she is a she.” 

She shook her head. “Well, he’ll have no choice when she comes out and there is no penis.” 

“I know.” 

I took a two hour nap before Stella arrived. I wasn’t sure I’d make it without one and I guess she didn’t mind the bed I chose, so I locked that room for me tonight. Stella’s party was different than Nicole’s, mostly because while they were drinking it was lighter stuff and not so hardcore. We took turns doing nails first, and catching up on gossip. Which, to her friends gossip was about actors, musicians, bands, actresses, mostly things I was out of the loop with. I mean, Zac was trying but I could only remember so much about Harry Potter and Twilight. 

“Didn’t you visit Forks?” Katie asked. 

“Yeah, flew up on the tour and Taylor took me there.” 

That prompted a 45 minutes discussion on the location, what she saw, and in depth thoughts on the movie. Sierra was looking glassy eyed and Heather was beyond happy as she was fully immersed. I didn’t think anyone noticed the little mark of pain but Sierra did. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, no one said having a little person moving around doesn’t hurt at times. I think she just punched my ribs.” 

“Yeah, see I don’t ever wanna feel that.” She said. 

“It’s not so bad.” 

It didn’t deter their conversation and I was glad when we paused for food, which shifted the conversation to what Stella was doing with the bookstore and afterwards we got to swim. I just wore shorts and a t-shirt with a white old bra underneath, mostly to not show anything, I wasn’t stupid Sierra and Heather were both into women. 

“No bathing suit?” heather asked. 

“Not worth buying one when I’m hardly here. But, I’ll admit the water helps the back so much.” 

“Taylor has this wild notion that you got pregnant at his birthday party.” Stella said. 

“Well…I kind of did.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, we just didn’t find out until April. I contributed the massive headaches to the paint.” 

“He will never let you live that down, he’s going to bug Zac forever about that.” 

“Zac doesn’t care.” 

“So…Taylor may have kind of overheard you two talking about your parents this week. Did they find you?” 

“They did.” 

“Excuse me? Your biological parents found you?” Sierra asked. 

“Showed up over a week ago. I talked to Shawn last Friday and I won’t be contacting them. Not worth it. Not worth ruining this party either. So, anyone got anything else?” 

“We could play the same game we did last time, we got fresh blood this time.” Heather said. 

I giggled. “Yeah, but come on everyone knows I’m no saint.” 

“Pft, you are too.” Katie said. 

“Agreed. I can even see the halo.” Kayla said. 

Sierra dissolved into a fit of giggles that lead to uncontrollable laughter. I rolled my eyes. 

“Come on new things here. Who is going to be joining me in this pregnancy misery soon?” 

“I have a daughter already, does that count?” Kayla asked. 

“Sure.” 

“I blame Zac for giving Taylor baby fever. Do you know the boy has a crib picked out for us already?” Stella asked. 

“That I can see. Taylor has always been baby crazy.” 

“I’m shocked he hasn’t been back to the store.” 

“Zac told him the swing and stuff was enough, that he needed to spread his love out over eighteen years and not try to cram it into the two months before he, even though it’s a girl, arrives.” 

“Is he still saying that baby is a boy?” Nicole asked. 

“Yep. He asked the doctor to do another sonogram just to be sure and they refused.” 

“Even I can tell the sonogram is clear as day.” She said. 

“I guess he wanted a boy huh?” Katie asked. 

“Oh yeah. Like he painted the nursery pink but swore he’d be redoing it. I think he’ll come around before December, but I don’t know.” 

“He better.” 

They did play a round of questions game, asking about who’d they rather do some event with, sometimes it was a sexual event other times it was just random things. I answered when I was familiar with the person but otherwise skipped. We had a massive dinner at six, all of Stella’s favorites which was steak, potatoes and assorted vegetables. We then did presents and while I was sitting there watching her open multiple packages with a host of barely there items Zac sent me a text. 

**_I really think I wanna kick Ike’s ass…_ **

_Get in line. You’re #2. You can have whatever is left…_

**_What did he do to you?!_ **

_She was not pleased with the change in beds, location, the fact you didn’t have your hand there. I got to sleep at 4 in a recliner…_

**_: - ( recliner? That’s not where you need to be sleeping Gabby._ **

_No – but nothing feels comfortable. I was in a different room today for my nap, I’m trying there tonight. You are coming home tomorrow right?!_

**_Yes – My flight leaves at 10 am. Taylor and Isaac are leaving tomorrow afternoon sometime._ **

_Are you going to be able to make that flight?!_

**_Yes. I chose to limit myself to 3 beers and 1 shot. I’d much rather not do anything stupid._ **

_Pretty sure you won’t do that baby. You should have fun too._

**_I am, watching Taylor attempt to dance knowing he’s about drunk. Quite funny._ **

_I just saw her open a gift…yeah Taylor would love that suit and you’d just groan if I described it._

**_Ugh – don’t need the visual in a packed club!_ **

_*kisses* you be safe and no hotel keys. Our… ‘entertainment’ should be here soon._

**_*hugs* no going to rooms with the ‘entertainment’. I’ll msg you later._ **

I laid the phone down and sure enough the entertainment arrived about 7:45. Heather had arranged the entertainment using the same company, only she went with five men this time and no women. They came in wearing Cop and Robber outfits, there were two that were wearing masks this time though. I was perfectly fine to just watch them and let their focus be the other ladies. Even Heather and Sierra were appreciating the fineness, the first two that came near me took a polite headshake as a stay away signal. I did get a picture of that cop in that blue thong though and sent it to Zac. 

_Mmm…any chance you’d wear this if I bought it? Preferably the right size…_

It was several minutes before I got a reply, which was a picture of some red headed woman in a bright pink thong and pink pasties. 

**_Only if you’re wearing that._ **

_I can make that much more pleasant for you. Sure. You buy that, I’ll buy yours._

**_…you know I was rather hoping for a “hell no” there…_ **

_Sorry to disappoint, thongs and pasties are my favorites! Now, you can enjoy that visual and try not to make those poor ladies think it was them._

I got a not amused emoticon in response and I returned my attention to the men. The party here was definitely hyped by the amount of hip thrusting and yelling they were doing. I was rather glad they were enjoying themselves, but they got chairs from the kitchen and sat them up, five chairs and I found Sierra was missing. One of the men, the cop, came over and held his hand out. 

“We can’t do musical chairs with just four.” 

“I’d…” 

“Come on Gabby! Zac’s not going to deny himself a lap dance, get your ass over here.” Heather said. 

He just smiled and I got his hand, let him lead me to the chair. While the others certainly were getting super close to them, this guy toned it down. The robbers were removing their clothes behind me, this cop was providing a very nice strip tease. 

“Remind me again why I got married?” I asked. 

“Vegas and Vodka is what you tell us.” Nicole said. 

I did keep my hands to myself too and while his hands were certainly not touching me inappropriately that slim part of me wished he sure as hell would. Mental note, Zac has to do this when he gets home. No questions, no denials. 

He moved behind me and I felt his hands slide down my arms, pulling them behind me and I was handcuffed before I could realize what he was doing. But that was fine because he still wasn’t getting close to me. Yet they switched places, I wasn’t quite expecting that. The new man was a robber, classic black thong, chiseled abs and golden tan. He did get a bit closer but still kept his distance. I needed a fan for real though, it was getting quite hot and why the hell did Isaac choose Vegas again?! 

The next switch gave me a cop and the last one put another robber in front of me, but I recognized him, the Chinese symbols on his side which now sported pink dogwood blossoms with branches weaving through the symbols, it was super nice. He started out nice enough, but I didn’t like when he turned and was shaking his ass on me, it was very uncomfortable being pregnant. Pretty sure she didn’t like that either, she’d protested by a rough kick to the kidney or lower abdomen. 

“Hey, can you not do that? Step away.” 

It was like the dude was deaf, he totally ignored me. Kept on until he felt like moving and I was trying to pull my hands free, surely these weren’t real handcuffs! When he turned facing me, I could only see the dark chocolate eyes, the rest of his face was covered with the mask. I couldn’t even see his hair color. Once facing me his hands went to places I didn’t think they should be, my inner thigh and I responded by tightening my legs, as his hands had been trying to travel north. They just came up, gliding under the shirt and while when Zac did this it felt nice, it suddenly felt very wrong. 

“You need to stop.” 

I was pretty sure he’d smiled at me even winked! What the fuck! His hands moved about half way up and clearly she didn’t much like it either as I am sure she kicked his hand, not that I much liked the way he looked at that. I could hear the girls behind me whooping, hollering, and laughing. 

“Uncuff me. I’m done.” 

He leaned down, his hands coming right to my breast, the squeeze hurt. “Why would I uncuff you, I have you right where I’ve always wanted you.” 

His voice was super low, I was pretty sure no one else heard anything he said. I really wanted to leave. He moved away and did some little dance, before I found his foot on the back of the chair, if he tipped me over that was going to severely hurt with my hands like this. But he didn’t push the chair, he just got way to close for my comfort. I did not need to see the thong that close up, certainly didn’t need to see underneath it and that’s exactly what his reason was. I know because he politely took his entire package out of the thong. But it wasn’t the dick in my face, or the balls. It was the smell. This overwhelming musky smell that I’d smelled weeks ago at the house. It was also the owl tattooed right at the base of his dick, clean shaven it was highly visible. 

I started yanking on the cuffs, praying I didn’t leave marks. I was about to scream when he stumbled away a bit and blue hair and that fine ass was there in front of me. 

“I think you need to cover your dick up, she doesn’t want to see that shit. The rest of us may, but she doesn’t.” 

I could see his face and even with the mask I could tell he was pissed off at her, but one of the cops came over and released my hands. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, they weren’t really supposed to be that way.” 

Sierra turned to me. “Are you okay?” 

I just nodded, that smell was just flooding my senses, there was no way this guy was the one responsible. I was pretty sure it was someone closer to us and I would remember such an elaborate tattoo. 

“I think I need to…I just…” 

“Gabby?” Stella asked. 

“I just need to lay down, it’s fine. You guys keep on.” 

“I’ll go with her. She didn’t sleep well last night so we’ll get her off these feet and lay down.” 

“You can stay.” 

“Not happening, I want to make sure you get to the room okay.” 

I got hugs from the girls and they returned to the remaining guys, they had at least an hour left. She escorted me to the chosen room and stayed until I was changed and comfortable. I sat down on the bed and she did too. 

“Sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to call Zac and bug him.” 

“Isn’t he out with the guys?” 

“Yeah, but he’ll answer if I call.” 

“Gabby, give the man a break. Lay down.” 

I knew she’d nag me so I laid down and she even tucked me in. 

“I’m not a kid.” 

“No, but you look tired. Let Zac have his night, you worry about sleeping.” 

She laid her hand on the belly and I growled some. “Careful, I’m not like most other girls I like when you growl. Alright little one you need to let Mommy sleep tonight. Good night Gabby.” 

“Night.” 

She plugged my phone in and turned the lights off then left the room. She wasn’t even gone more than a few minutes before she moved around. 

“I know little one you miss Daddy too.” 

It almost felt like she agreed with me, curse Isaac for choosing Vegas! I must have fallen asleep because I woke up about 1:30, not because she was moving but because there was light shining on me. Creepy looking lights and I blinked, a second later my phone rang, it was Zac so I answered. 

“Morning baby.” I said. 

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” 

“It’s okay, I was waking up to pee anyway.” 

I got up and went to the bathroom, taking the phone with me. There was no noise where he was either. 

“Did you have a good time?” I asked. 

“I did, Taylor is not making a ten am flight, that poor guy is smashed beyond repair.” 

I giggled. “Like you were at yours?” 

“He’s far worse, Isaac isn’t much better. I helped them both to bed and they’re asleep. I set multiple alarms for them but the flight is like six pm or something.” 

“Sounds like you were playing the big brother role.” 

“Yes. I was. How was your night? I mean you’re in bed already.” 

“I’m on the second floor so I can’t tell if they’re up or not. I just…” 

I washed my hands and returned to the bed, but with the lamp on I could see that it was an horned owl, the wings open and the lights made it look super creepy. I guess I was staring too much. 

“Gabby? What is it?” 

If I told him about the Owl he’d flip out. The owl was even plugged in, meaning someone had put it there. I went with the stripper story. 

“You remember the stripper from Nicole’s? Couldn’t keep his hands to himself?” 

“Yes. Was he there?” 

“Yeah.” I explained what happened to him, he’d ask anyway because I had noticed some mild bruising on my arm. 

“Sierra better have saved you and what the fuck was wrong with him?” 

“I don’t know but…he just…what if he is the guy?” 

“Baby, no one we know are strippers.” 

“Doesn’t mean they can’t keep it from us.” 

“True. Do you have a picture of him?” 

“Yeah, but he’s dressed. I didn’t get any after I got up.” 

“Ask the others, they may have some. Sounds like I need to not let you go to anymore bachelorette parties with that dude.” 

“I think I’m done. Even if Sierra does one they’ll be women dancers.” 

He giggled. “How is the baby?” 

“Pissed off at you and taking it out on me. She’s very active right now.” 

“Want me to talk to her?” 

“Sure, why not. The doctor said she could hear us.” 

I turned the phone on speaker and laid it closer to where I felt her head was. Listened to him tell her to be good and let me rest, that he’d be there soon. God help me when he left if she wanted this every night. I reached for the bottle of water beside the bed, took a few swallows as he kept talking. 

“Okay, I need to get some sleep and so do you. I’ll be there in the morning.” 

“Okay. Sleep well and make sure they’re okay before you leave.” 

“I will. Night Baby, sleep well.” 

“Sleep well.” 

I laid the phone back down and looked at the owl. There was a piece of paper laying under it, so I gently slid it out. 

_Every time I watch you open those beautiful eyes, I gaze with awe just thinking of how blessed I would be to spend the rest of my life with you. How blessed we’d be to have our own baby kicking my hand, how blessed I’d be to feel you without all those clothes. It won’t be much longer…_

Considering the Owl lamp was sitting beside the bed, he would have had to be there. I got my phone from the night stand and got up, Sierra and Heather were sleeping just down the hallway and while it really was against my best judgment, I went to their room. I gently shook Sierra. 

She groaned, half awake. “Kitten?” 

“Can I stay here for the rest of the night.” 

“Always.” 

She started to slide over but Heather stopped her. “By the look on her face I think the center is better.” 

I wasn’t going to argue that having someone on either side wasn’t a pleasant idea. I laid my phone beside the bed and Sierra let me get in the middle. 

“You know Zac’s going to be all kind of weirded by this.” Heather said. 

“He won’t mind.” 

Even with them both on either side, it took what felt like forever for me to fall asleep. Clearly I wasn’t use to sleeping without him there now, it took Sierra and Heather both kind of making me the crème to their sandwich. The last thought was safety…I was craving that feeling. 

(The lamp)

The figure 


	40. I can get...

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3444 

August 30, 2009 

I vaguely was aware that Heather had gotten up, why I didn’t have a clue but it felt like she laid back down not long after that. But the hand that came over my side wasn’t Heather’s. I was sure that she wouldn’t have gotten up and let someone else I didn’t know into the bed, but it took a half asleep groggy peek to see Zac laying there. 

“Is it after ten?” 

I felt his lips on my cheek. “It’s 7:15, go back to sleep. I’m here now.” 

Yeah, I couldn’t deny that, his arms around me and the warm familiar feeling and the familiar scent was as good of a tranquilizer as anything else. Not even she complained about that as it was really after ten when I woke up next. Multicolored blue hair was in my face, Zac’s hand still over my side but I could feel someone else hands between us and I rose up some. Heather was laying on the other side. Zac moved when I did and maybe realized he was being held too. 

“We are all still dressed right?” he asked. 

“I am.” 

“I have a t-shirt and boxers on. Whose behind me?” 

“That would be me.” Heather said. 

I felt Sierra pull me back down. “I was warm with you laying there.” 

The door opened and someone came in and there was a pause. 

“I think maybe I should come back later, what the fuck is going on?” Stella asked. 

“We are dressed, unfortunately.” Heather said. 

“Well, they are anyway…” Sierra said. 

I hadn’t even noticed that she hadn’t had clothes on last night. 

“Gabby came in sometime after we laid down, she looked a little spooked so who was I to deny her comfort? And I’d have been stupid to deny Zac access to his wife.” Heather said. 

“With that creepy ass owl lamp by the bed I can see why, fucker is creeptastic.” 

I could almost feel Zac’s eyes on me. 

“Owl lamp? There better not be an owl lamp anywhere in this house. My grandparents hate them.” 

“It’s beside the bed in the room she was in. I unplugged it, had the creepiest look.” 

Sierra pulled the cover down when Heather sat up but Zac stopped her. 

“Don’t touch it, if you can get a plastic bag and I’ll make sure we take it with us.” 

“You brought this item with you?” 

“No.” 

“Heather, darling if you don’t mind…let them get up so I can. I am sure there’s an explanation. One I’d like to hear over a pot of coffee. Damn Zac, what did you do backtrack time?” 

“No, I called about 2 am and she sounded off, I woke Carrick up to come into our room and I came home. Kind of scared me when I found her things but not her. But then I found her.” 

Heather got up and I was pleased, my bladder wasn’t being nice. I went to the bathroom first and then to the room. My clothes and other items hadn’t been touched. The owl was there and Zac saw the note too, I was positive that when we were alone the subject of touring was going to be a very sore spot. Heather provided the bag and he used a clean one to bag them. When he sat them with our bags Sierra read the note. 

“Someone want to explain this to me?” 

We had mentioned this to them before but it was a while back and we hadn’t really been keeping everyone clued in on the weirdness. Because the detective had said not to. Sierra was staring at me and now Heather was too, especially since she was adamant, no owls existed here before now. Over cups of coffee and juice Zac and I explained to them what had been happening. From the little figurines, to the busted canvas, to the owl figures and all the little notes. She and Heather listened and didn’t interrupt. 

“So, some creepy guy has killed Maxwell and Simon?” Heather asked. 

“It’s the running theory, yes. But truthfully anyone could have. Maxwell was dealing and supplying drugs and so was Simon. It’s entirely possible their deaths were drug related. But, I was told both times so the police are leaning more toward it being this guy.” 

“He broke a painting because you’re pregnant?” Sierra asked. 

“Didn’t just bust it, he destroyed it.” 

“How come you didn’t tell anyone about the rest? I assume Abby and Andrew don’t know either?” 

I shook my head. “They know some of it. The detective wanted to keep it quiet. The guy knows us. He has too. He had to know that Max and Simon had somehow hurt me, not many knew Max did.” 

“Any ideas on who?” 

“I don’t.” Zac said. 

“Lucas.” I said. 

Zac turned slowly and looked at me. “Lucas? Really Gabby?” 

“Come on, you can’t say that he hasn’t done creepy things around me. Holding up the thong the guy sent? Asking why I wouldn’t wear it? Did you not tell him to stop staring at my breast while we ate that one night? He was alone in the apartment when we moved. The only pictures that were shared of us were the ones saved to my laptop. That’s it. I never found the missing underwear and that green dress just showed up after we moved. Come on Zac, you can’t totally deny that.” 

“But you said the stripper here last night said things and had the owl tattoo? The one on his side.” 

“So.” 

“Lucas wasn’t home last night Gabby, he’s in the city on a three day working job. He doesn’t have tattoos that I am aware of and well, I wouldn’t know about the owl, I haven’t necessarily been around him naked. Added, I doubt he has 5,000 laying around to pay for a painting. Not to mention, some of the owls were mailed from out of state.” 

“Doesn’t mean he’s innocent though. He could be feeding the other guy information.” 

“He knew about Max, he saw the bruises when we’re here for Taylor’s party. He went after you after all. He’d have known about Simon too. He knew about the miscarriage too.” 

“But he hasn’t been pissed off about your pregnancy, in fact he’s been pretty happy for us.” 

“I didn’t say everything fit, but he does act weird around me.” 

“When did you get the first item?” Heather asked. 

“February, it was a swan which I used to do the painting actually.” 

“The last one?” 

“That owl.” 

“The house has cameras, so I’ll contact my parents and ask them to give me a code to get in, I’ll also alert the detective they might be able to get it quicker.” 

“Okay.” We said. 

“I get this major tension that still exist here.” Sierra said. 

“She’s pretty sure of what the conversation will be when we get home.” Zac said. 

“My stance hasn’t changed on that either.” 

“It should have, this fucker was right beside the bed Gabriella. This wasn’t him mailing some shit. You told me you’d go if he escalated beyond that. I damn sure call this an escalation.” 

“Yeah and I didn’t sleep here at all Friday, I only slept last night because I was too tired not too. This isn’t a debate. I’m not going to tour with you and I have a valid reason not to. Being on tour would be horrible for me, while you’ll feel secure in my safety I’ll be eating shitty food and not sleeping worth a shit, not to mention taking up the lounge because there is no way I can sleep in those bunks.” 

“I hate to say it Zac, but she has a point.” Sierra said. 

“I don’t need your opinion Sierra, the guys been sending shit since February and it’s just getting worse. Now he’s leaving shit beside the bed? Apparently watching her sleep? If it was your stripper then he’s touched her in more ways that I want. Yet, she seems to believe being alone in the house for the entire tour would be fine.” 

“I am agreeing with Zac here, this guy is basically salivating if you are there alone.” Heather said. 

I glared at her and it didn’t work. “So, what? We don’t give a shit whether I am half way comfortable? What if he wrecks? I’m more vulnerable on the bus than I am in a car. No seat belts, no restraints. What if I go into labor on the bus? You going to deliver your daughter in the back of the bus with your brothers and crew helping? Cuz I damn sure don’t think Taylor or Isaac want to see that.” 

“You won’t go into labor, the guy isn’t going to wreck. You’ll be as comfortable as I can remotely make you. If I have to put a air mattress in the floor.” 

“He has a point there…” Heather said. 

“And so does she, she’s not going to be some bean pole here and she needs to eat well into that weeks as well, maybe even better. Added what will your fans do? Just hound her and put more stress on her? No. Not worth it.” Sierra said. 

It turned into Zac and I arguing over this to Zac and them. Somewhere along the line Abby and Andrew came in but with as loud as they were getting I wasn’t sure when. 

“Hey! Why don’t you all shut the fuck up.” Abby yelled. 

The three of them stopped mid-sentence and turned to her, stunned and sure, pissed maybe. She looked pissed though. 

“I know the three of you aren’t arguing over what she’s going to do or not. She’s a grown woman who can make the decision she wants and I really don’t give a shit what you think of that decision, so not a single fucking person better say it’s wrong.” 

“It is. She’s being stalked by this fucking creepy ass fucker and wants to stay home for tour, alone.” 

“Creepy ass fucker? Stalked? What the hell.” 

That prompted another round of filling everyone in, because they didn’t know either. Jack stumbled in mid-way and had to be filled in. Abby’s tune changed really quick once she knew all of the details, Andrew wasn’t stupid enough to disagree with her. I was quickly being out numbered and I hated this. None of them would be carrying the extra 30 pounds, running to the bathroom multiple times in an hour, they didn’t have to worry about anything. 

It was Jack’s hands that laid on my shoulder. “All of you need to shut up.” 

“You cannot agree.” Andrew said. 

“In fact I do agree with her. Have any of you had to carry a baby? No. Have any of you had the uncontrollable bladder? No. I can take you to the gym, strap a 30 pound weight to your abdomen and see how long you last. I guarantee none of you would make it an hour.” 

“It wouldn’t matter if he breaks in and kills her Jack. By the time anyone realized it they’d both be dead. I think in the long run having this child safely and not being killed would be a goal too. Not just comfort.” 

“Look around you Zachary, do you really think anyone standing in this room would let that happen?” 

“All of you standing in the room won’t be there with her.” 

“Who says we can’t? Hmm?” 

“She did, she wants to be there alone.” 

“And I was wrong about that, but clearly none of you care about what I think right now. Back to square one, every decision I make is worthless and stupid. Excuse me for wanting to stay at home so I can make sure that I can eat the way I need too, to make sure I can actually rest when I lay down. You want to explain to your opening band why I cuss them out? You going to defend me when I deck some fan for touching me? Because you know they will and it won’t even be because of me, they’ll want bragging rights that your baby kicked them. I tolerate the people in this room and in our family because they are family, but I don’t like it. You already know that Zac.” 

“You don’t have to walk Gabby.” 

“And I can’t lay around on the bus for the forty days either. You heard the doctor, he said be active and move. Don’t be lazy even if I want too because that means I gain excess weight I don’t need. Eating fast food and doing nothing guarantees that.” 

Stella had remained very quiet through the entire ordeal, Nicole had been too even though she was partially asleep but they came over. 

“Kayla was miserable in her 30 week area. She couldn’t get comfortable, she had back pain. I’m agreeing with Gabby Zac. I know you want her to be safe but just because you aren’t home, doesn’t mean that Nicole won’t be, your parents, her friends, and your friends. If you think we won’t take every measureable thing we can do to make sure she’s fine for the time you’re gone then you clearly don’t realize how much we love you both.” 

“Agreed. Sierra was willing to stomp that guys ass last night, I don’t think she gave two cents if he got hurt or not.” Nicole said. 

“And I blame everyone if she does get hurt?” 

“No. You blame the stupid ass fucker that’s doing this.” Heather said. 

“You leave in like 18 days, really I am sure that between the people in this room we can make sure she’s fine and that this fucker avoids her for the duration you’re gone.” Jack said. 

He looked at me. “You absolutely positively will not change your mind on this?” 

“I’m staying home, it doesn’t mean I can’t visit you or something but I’m not coming for the whole tour.” 

“You promised if he got worse you’d go.” 

I smiled. “Yeah, that was said so you’d drop the subject Zac. I just don’t think I need to go. I need to take care of me and her the best way possible, that’s not riding a bus for forty or so days.” 

“The rest of you taking turns the whole time I’m gone? I don’t mean calling to check on her, or dropping by randomly. I mean one of you will be right there the whole fucking time. From the moment I leave until I am home.” 

“I am sure we can arrange something, Abby has a permanent schedule with the school job, my hours are pretty steady too.” Andrew said. 

“Mine is whenever I feel like it, I own the damn place.” Heather said. 

“I’m sure by the time you get ready to leave we’ll have a plan to be there and make sure she’s okay. You have guest rooms, so that’s a plus.” Jack said. 

“We have one, the other room doesn’t have anything in it but boxes.” I said. 

Zac definitely wasn’t happy but he let the subject drop, kind of enjoyed the mid-day and afternoon before we headed home. The owl came with us and Mabis expected us by the next morning. But of course, my brain was now wondering if he was right. I was notorious for bad decisions, was this going to be one? The stripper had been pretty close, pretty touchy, and his words? 

“What would you like for dinner?” 

“Whatever, I’m not picky at the moment.” 

He started dinner and I sat at the table, staring at the plethora of baby stuff that was still sitting in the living room, the long list of items we hadn’t even bothered with yet, the room wasn’t done yet either. He still hadn’t gotten the rail up and until he does that I couldn’t do anything else with it. I know we had time but he had two weeks and then he’d be gone for the next month and a half. 

“Why does it look like someone stole your favorite pencil?” 

“Thinking.” 

“About?” 

“Do you really have to ask?” 

He came and sat down in the chair. “I’m not trying to be an ass, I can’t potentially even know how hard it would be on you to. It’s not that I want to be an ass and not care, I do. I just don’t want to get that call that he’s broken in and your either dead, gone or he’s left our baby here dead. Do I believe that’s his intention? No. It’s just worst case scenario.” 

“I know and I know the right decision is to stay with someone, but I can’t just pack up and go. I don’t want to be this victim this helpless person. I don’t want this guy to control what we do. Because let’s face it, if he wasn’t sending shit or showing up or doing stupid shit like this we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. I’d have said I was staying, you’d have been fine.” 

“I can’t argue with that. Do you think having someone here is the best choice?” 

“Andrew and Jack, sure. Jack is trained in wrestling and certainly he’ll do whatever it takes if someone breaks in.” 

“But not Lucas?” 

“I’m sorry Zac, he makes me feel uncomfortable even with you. I don’t think he’s someone that I would want here without others.” 

“Do you really think it’s him?” 

“He fits. The stripper had brown eyes, but contacts can change his baby blues to brown real quick and I couldn’t see his hair color.” 

“You saying the carpet didn’t match the drapes?” 

“I’m saying he was clean shaven, how do you think I saw the owl? Don’t ever do that shit either, I will enforce a no oral rule. That’s just fucking creepy.” 

“What? You don’t want to view a sweet little kitty cat?” 

“Do it and you’ll be dealing with it yourself.” 

“Point taken. No dick tattoos for me.” 

“No. Although I guess my name with ‘property of’ above it might be okay.” 

He giggled. “You going to do the same thing for me?” 

“Wouldn’t bother me none. Shawn is going next month for his chest piece. But, I can’t get anything done.” 

“Not until he’s here.” 

“She Zac. Not until she is here. You have got to accept this.” 

He smiled. “I will eventually.” 

He got up and checked on dinner, returning with plates and drinks and I was impressed! We ate there and when we were done I sighed. 

“It wasn’t just that, we need to get the room ready. You have until Taylor comes back and then you guys have to practice like lunatics.” 

“Well, Isaac and I discussed that actually, I’ll be all yours next week pending we bust our asses this week. I’m talking seven am to eight or nine.” 

“And me?” 

“If you want to stay here, I’d prefer someone be with you. But, I know Abby has school now, she’s assisting but she has to be there anyway. Maybe call in your IOU from Mom and Sierra?” 

“You’re mom and I go Monday. She said she was getting a bunch of outfits, newborn to whatever she felt like. Sierra hasn’t given me a time I can see if she can be available. I do have to go with Stella for the final fitting for me Thursday.” 

“Yeah, sounds like a busy week then.” 

“Hopefully. But, you and I have a lot to do here because all of that has to be put together, cleaned, assembled, and ready. Before you leave.” 

“Why before?” 

“Because I don’t want to take any chances, she’s due the first of December but she could arrive in November and if we’re planning something for our anniversary and thanksgiving we don’t need to be unpacking and doing that.” 

“Point taken, we’ll have a whole week. We’ll get the nursery set up and finished, get that stuff put together and get whatever we need.” 

“Good. Can we like…do a shower and then crash?” 

“Sure. Taylor and Isaac should be arriving soon.” 

He cleaned up right quick and I went up to get things ready for the shower, which we quickly accomplished and then curled up in the bed. She really did like when he was there, but she was quite active right now. I guessing making up for his absence. But he did get the message from his brothers that they were home. I rather liked the things he whispered to me and eventually I settled into sleep.


	41. Purple Haze

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3215 

September 5, 2009 

Taylor and Stella were finally saying I Do. After busting our asses in the studio all week the album was done. It took longer than planned but it was done! We had to be there two hours early. Unlike Isaac’s wedding, Stella had been super smart and found a place that did it all at the right price. So, the hours before the wedding was just low-key, Gabby was with the girls getting ready and I was here with Taylor. 

“Purple Haze…” I said. 

“What?” Taylor asked. 

“You let her choose purple for your wedding?” 

“It’s not purple, it’s shades of purple and even a twinge of grey.” 

“It’s purple Tay. You’re getting married and instead of some luscious red or traditional colors you have purple.” 

“You didn’t do much different.” 

“I did white. You cannot get more traditional than that.” 

“He has you there.” Isaac said. 

“You did red. You wanted something more simplistic.” 

“I wanted to make Nicole happy. Considering I couldn’t afford to do everything you two did. We didn’t shop smart and really, Philbrook was super expensive alone.” 

Taylor pointed. “That is why my wedding is purple haze. Stella already gives up so much for me and this band, allowing her to do whatever color she wanted was important to me. Even if you two clearly hate it.” 

“Never said we hated it Tay.” I said. 

He just stared but eventually got up to shower. Gabriel came in while he was gone. 

“Who in the ever loving hell agreed to purple?!” 

“That would be our brother who followed my lead and said it was to make Stella happy.” Ike said. 

“Ugh, fucking purple tie?!” 

“I know, it’s not bad though, grey suits.” 

“I saw your wife Zac, what happened to your supermodel everyone told me about.” 

I raised an eyebrow, I really didn’t want to kill anyone today over remarks like those but Ike laughed. 

“It’s his fault, he knocked her up.” 

“Explains everything, you do know your suppose to wait until everyone is married and caught up right?” 

“Bullshit. If I waited on them we’d be have been married ten years before they decided to move along.” 

“Truth. I have to give you credit, she is very pretty.” 

I smiled. “Suck up, you just don’t want the ass kicking you were about to get.” 

“Truth. I dropped Scarlet off with them and saw her. She just had a robe on.” 

“A robe?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I think maybe they were doing a last minute alteration, Elaine was there too.” 

“It’s possible.” 

Taylor came out partially dressed in the black slacks and a white wife beater shirt. “I love their shower! Hey Gabe.” 

They talked back and forth and Eric came in about thirty minutes late. We hadn’t really seen him in several months, he was always more Taylor’s friend than anyone else. 

“So, I came in and saw this really gorgeous ass in a purple dress, auburn hair and hot. Any idea who she is?” 

I looked at Isaac, because let’s face it Nicole had ass but not as much as Gabriella did. Ike raised an eyebrow. “Was she quite endowed on the top front too?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

“That would be my wife.” I said. 

“Wife? When the fuck did you get married and how the hell did you land her?” 

“I’ve been married almost two years Eric, Tay, dude did you not tell him?” 

“I included it in a message!” 

“I’ve been out of the country a while, messages are subjective. I must not have gotten that one..wait…isn’t one of your wives pregnant?” 

Isaac and Taylor both pointed to me. “His.” 

“When is she due?” 

“December. She’s 27 weeks I think is the right one.” 

“Why is it every time I walk into a room I’m the focus of the conversation?” Gabby asked. 

“Could have been anyone.” Ike said. 

“There is only one wife for him that’s preggy Ike.” 

I raised an eye at the dress, sure it fit fantastic on her, it came down to the floor and the little silky fabric just flowed. The top was sparkly and strapless but that wasn’t quite my problem. 

“Um, Gabs, they do plan to uh…like…maybe cover you up some, right?” 

None of the other guys in the room made any effort to turn around when I commented on that and she smiled. 

“Yes. Elaine brought over a piece that can go over me, I just don’t have it on right now. I figured you’d want to see without it.” 

“I do, but the others don’t.” 

She giggled and headed out. I think she legit did that on purpose. We set about getting ready and then going over the process of lining up. True to her word, when she came out to walk down there was a bit of fabric covering the impressive little pillows. As we waited for everyone else I leaned over. 

“You keeping that on until we get home?” 

She smiled some. “Only if your leaving that suit on.” 

“Consider it done.” 

Stella was standing ahead of us with her father, both looked nervous as hell. The bottom was more a-line and free flowing, with details around the ends. A beaded waist with a lace top that had details all around. A strapless dress with a mesh shoulder covering. Taylor was going to cry for sure. Our suits were grey with a black vest, purple tie and sash and white long-sleeve shirts. Taylor was black with a purple vest, tie and dark purple sash. Their colors were a few shades of purple with a splash of grey. Vescis Piscus chapel was the one that cho0se. It turned out very pretty with purple and white flowers at the end of every other pew and tall purple domes behind them. The walk down was eventless, we separate and waited for Stella. 

I provided the napkin when he got teary. But they both needed them by the end of the ceremony. We did go to the reception right after because they wanted to see the cake. 

“Sweet Jesus Taylor, how big is that thing?” 

“Tall.” 

The wedding cake was about five feet tall, maybe even six. The main part of the cake had three layers, separated by pillars by about two inches. The cake itself was white with purple lace trim and the centers had purple and silver flowers. The bottom layer was sitting on top of tall pillars and under it was a water fountain with purple details, coming off four sides were little stairways and then single tiers matching the main cake was presented. It was quite nice. 

Once seen we headed back for the pictures. Before pictures Gabby went to the bathroom, which let us get the guys pictures first, when she came back she got the girls and everything. 

“Going to be blind after all these.” 

Like with Nicole’s, Mom requested pictures and we were not dumb enough to deny her that. After that we headed to the reception area for real. I really did like the reception area. The cake was front and center, the tables had white linen clothes with purple lace draped over them, silver placemats with white plates. It was elegant and even the center pieces were elegant. Simple flowers with lace accents. We took our seats and lunch was served. They had gone with chicken, Salmon, and steak. I think about every guy here had steak, but Gabby had gone with chicken. 

“No fish?” 

“No. He said to lay back about once a week. So, no fish for me.” 

I could see Lucas was here, obviously Eric and Gabe were here, Jack and Andrew along with Abby were here. Several people I really hadn’t seen in forever like Caleb, Marcus, Samuel, and even Gabe’s parents. Lunch went very well and then we had some time to mingle and then we got to dance! When I got tired there were numerous others here for her to dance with and the same went for her. I know she went to the bathroom several times but the last time when she came back she really didn’t look that happy. I cut out dancing with Stephanie, handing her to Isaac and went to Gabby. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah..” she said. 

I sat down beside her and tilted my head some. “What is wrong Gabriella? Are you hurting? Do we need to leave?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Did you see anyone follow me to the bathroom?” 

“No, why?” 

“I heard someone else come in, not uncommon there are a few stalls. But, when I come out there was a owl sitting on the counter. It was a small pink one, cute looking.” 

“No note?” 

“No.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I wrapped it in a paper towel, put it in my bag. I just…I couldn’t even tell if it was a man or woman that came in. I didn’t hear anyone follow me inside and I didn’t see anyone when I came out.” 

“I wasn’t paying attention to who could have missing. Do you…you can’t think he is here.” 

“Come on Zac, we’ve established this person knows us. Most of the people we know are here.” 

“Have you noticed anyone being weird?” 

“No. I haven’t smelled that odor either but everyone has so much perfume on I can barely smell anything but floral stuff.” 

“I know, it’s quite strong. If you go back, just let me know and I’ll either walk back with you or keep an eye out.” 

She nodded and I cheered her up a bit with nuzzling her neck some. But even though we both returned to the dance floor and interacted, it now became everyone that approached her I appraised. Was Lucas paying her more attention? She had a point about him being weird around her, but he wasn’t acting that way here. He had asked her dance, but so had everyone here. Even some of the girls. I could also tell that she was really getting irritated with people just touching her, and again that was everyone! I was actually really glad when the reception was over. We’d stayed the whole time but it was long. We helped where we could for clean up and then headed to the car. She got in and I opted to drive. 

“My feet are killing me.” She said. 

“I told you not to wear the heels.” 

“The dress would have dragged the floor by inches.” 

I leaned over and kissed her, nipped her neck. “How about a nice long bubble bath?” 

I vaguely saw her eyes flutter. “No interruptions?” 

“None.” 

“Why are we still sitting here then?” 

I straighten up and we headed home, I checked the mail and nothing was there but bills. Hate those! We then headed up, I parked in the garage and we got our bags and headed inside. Everything here was fine so I headed up and started that bath I owed. Making sure the water was perfect and then I found her, she was standing beside the bed holding a piece of paper in her hand. Fuck. 

“Note?” 

She nodded and handed it to me. 

_I got the point…I should leave you alone. But we both know that’s not going to happen until you’re here with me. Until you’re in my arms like you were today, until you’re smiling at me, like you did today. I loved that dress, just the right size, right places, I just wish you’d left off that cami. I should leave you alone, but I’m just not strong enough to walk away._

In his arms? Smiling at him? That son of a bitch was there. 

“Don’t worry about it. The upside is that I can tell Detective Mabis who was there and he now can focus on them instead of everyone. He messed up with this Gabby, he screwed up.” 

“I didn’t even know, no one stuck out.” 

“It’s okay.” 

I slowly moved the hair off her neck and leaned down, nipping at her neck. I unclipped the cami and tossed it on the table. 

“It’s okay, because he didn’t see you without it. He didn’t get to run his hands across you like this either.” 

I let my hand slide across the ample cleavage she sported in this dress, felt her exhale slowly, kind of relax back against me. I placed a few more kisses to her neck, slid that strap down, before I moved and got the zipper between my teeth, unzipping the back and then kissing my way back up. 

“He won’t ever get to do that…” 

I let my hands slide around, pushing the dress out and loosing it up and letting it just fall to the floor, she hadn’t even worn a bra which was perfect, I got to get a good feel before moving down. Letting my finger grasp the edge of the panties and just slid them down her hips. 

“So mean…” she said. 

I did pick the dress up and lay it across the bed before she returned the favor, getting me out of this damn suit! I then lead her to the tub, letting her get in and settled first. I chose to sit at her feet, gave me a chance for foot rubs. I knew the heels would hurt. 

“That is mean.” 

I just smiled, watched as she melted into the tub, sliding down just a bit. There was actually lines across her feet from the shoes, no more heels for her. But I made sure to ease the pain, even getting giggles running my finger up the bottom of her foot. Yet I wondered when she got this little smirk on her face and a moment later I found the right foot against me in the bottom of the tub. 

“Hey!” I yelped. 

But she’d been careful, no nails to the balls and that didn’t feel all that bad, a little weird perhaps. But the little movements were different. I didn’t even complain when she moved and got beside me, mainly because her hand had replaced her feet. 

“He’s wrong.” 

Her hand squeezed slightly, before coming up, strong even grasp around the base and she moved up. 

“About?” 

Her lips laid landed on my neck, before a slight nip to the ear. “I’d never touch him like this.” 

When she went to move I helped so she wouldn’t slip in the tub. I was ready, but I let my hands slip down between us anyway, even though there was water from the tub I could easily get two fingers into her. 

“Guaranteed he’d never get to do this.” 

“Never..” 

She leaned a bit forward. “Will you just fuck me already?” 

Never had to ask twice, very little movement before she was sliding down on me. I was quite liking all these women on top positions, not sure I’d ever want to go back to the others. I let my hands stay on her ass, guiding and lifting. I could leaned down and run my tongue over those nipples or blow air all over them, attack that neck I loved so much. All the time I could feel her walls clenching, could feel the velvet caress the head of my dick just right. Thank god the water wasn’t too deep, the splashing was contained in the tub. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” I whispered. 

She moaned into my ear and I could feel her nails beginning to dig in a bit. Adding to the feeling and I sped up just a bit. 

“Shit..Don’t stop.” 

It wasn’t much longer before she was tightening up around me, holding on tight and screaming my name which always done it for me, letting that orgasm rip through me too.. Something she wouldn’t do for anyone else. She then just held me and I held her, nuzzled her neck as both of us came down. 

“You know the water is cold right?” She asked. 

“Want me to warm it back up or shower?” 

She leaned back a bit and then kissed me. “Shower please, I’m kind of hungry now.” 

I giggled and helped her move carefully. I got out and got the shower running before helping her out, a quick shower because well, how dirty could we be?! She then got a gown and slipped it on and I went with just a pair of boxers. It took rummaging to find something that we both wanted and it ended up being the same protein but different sides. I’m sorry, Collards were not my taste. I’d fix them all she wanted though, I just wasn’t eating them! 

We sat down at the table and my attention was drawn to the stacks of baby items. 

“What all did you and Mom get? I don’t think I’ve seen any of it.” 

“You haven’t really, she brought me home and it’s been non-stop since then. Well, we lucked out that wally world had just put out winter stuff, so she got a couple pair of pants, the long-sleeve onesie, some cute little outfits. More girlie sleepers in a few sizes. She got all the way up to like 12 months.” 

“Why 12 months?” 

“Apparently you were almost in a 3 months when you were born and depending on how chubby she is, she could advance sizes kind of quick. So, there more precaution than anything.” 

“No blue?” 

“She did get some stuff that is blue, but it’s still girlie. You have to get over that!” 

“Anything else?” 

“Most of what she got was clothes, we did look at car seats and I think I know which one to get. We were at babies r us though for that. Kind of matches the stroller set. She also got a really thick fleece blanket since it’ll be winter.” 

“I’ll dig through them after cleaning up.” 

And I did, once the leftovers were up and the dishes cleaned we sat down and she showed me all the cute outfits. Most of the onesie had designs. 

“I thought we needed socks? Mittens?” 

“I couldn’t get everything, Sierra is left. She wants to get clothes too and whatever else is left. I figure she can go insane for the socks, mittens, hats, and bows.” 

“Bows?” I asked. 

“Girls wear bows.” 

I groaned, I was really hoping this was a boy but I guess I needed to just accept reality. I just wasn’t ready yet! I was shocked at how much stuff was really needed though. Once the clothes were put back up and sat with the rest we did some more talking about the nursery, did we want pictures? If so, what? We then headed up to bed about 10. She was quick to fall asleep but I did wonder about this guy. 

He was there. One of our close friends or family members was doing this. That was assuming this guy didn’t break in and leave it, assuming he could lure us away from his trail. But, that seemed unlikely. I made a note to tell Mabis when we stopped by Monday to drop off the latest items. I’d have a list of everyone at the wedding, I just wouldn’t tell Taylor or Stella that this creep was there, at least, not yet. 

Taylor's suit & Stella's dress details 

The Cake 

Bridesmaids and Groomsmen suit 


	42. Finally!!

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3178 

September 9, 2009 

I’d been able to put off really settling with this pink theme for as long as possible. I’d fixed up a few things around the house Monday, surveyed the grass cutting and flower planting Tuesday. When I woke up this morning and found a rattle beside the bed I knew she was done with my playing around. We were doing baby things today and that was final. I showered and heated up breakfast while she was sitting at the table paying bills. 

“Do I even need to ask what we’re doing today?” 

“Nope. We are getting her room setup and getting this stuff together. No ifs, no ands, no buts and I don’t care who calls. If they’re not dying or dead they don’t need you.” 

I raised an eyebrow, hopefully no dead people called me today. I finished and cleaned up my mess and then joined her at the table. 

“Bills are paid, I sent a payment to the IRS for the taxes I owe also.” 

“Did she sell all of those you did?” 

“All but four, she’s been holding them. While we’re out today I need to get canvases.” 

“Out?” 

“Even if it’s not today, sometime this week.” 

“So…what’s first?” 

“Setting up the bedroom, can’t have stuff just in the middle of the room.” 

When she finished we headed up-stairs and began to figure placement. We didn’t want the crib in front of the window or so far from the door, we ended up going with in front of the door, direct access for us. The dresser went in the left hand corner across from that and the changing table beside that. It would put the changing table near the clothes and stuff anyway. 

“What are we putting on the walls?” 

“I don’t know. Something girly but not like over the top.” 

I looked around the empty walls. “You’re theme lends well to anything, so what if we did a few things like ballerina shoes?” 

“That could work, I think Sierra is going to do shopping soon, so what I can do is go with her. See if she has any ideas. I do feel bad that she hasn’t gotten to do much. She didn’t really do much with the baby shower.” 

I frowned some. “Let her chose the décor, just nothing super huge or grand. We can go kind of…simple.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“Okay, let’s sort so we can get this room done!” 

We went back down where I sat down in the middle of the boxes, first assessing what I would need to put this stuff together. Once I had the items I needed I started opening boxes. The stroller was a complete breeze, pull out pop up! Hardly any sense needed. I did leave the sitting up seat wrapped in the box, because we wouldn’t need that until he…she was older. 

“I really like this covered aspect, it’ll do great around town.” 

“You’re mom liked it for that aspect too.” 

I set it aside and started with the bouncers. You would think that they would be easy to put together, bullshit! They fought tooth and nail to cooperate with me. I was about ready to strangle inanimate objects and Gabby simply looked amused. 

“Leave the gym thing in the carrier, no need for it right now. I think I’ll set it in the closet until she’s a bit older.” 

Little comfort to me who had another bouncer to put together, but least Chloe’s wasn’t a thorn in my side. The highchair was a whole other hell, she’d gone to wash the crib set and I was fighting with it, trying to get it to just work! 

“Why are you putting that together? Baby, she can’t use it for six months.” 

“It will be put together. If I have to beat it into submission.” 

She laughed and sat down, began to take items out and take tags off, remove labels, or open packages so she could wash it all. She was also reading instructions. 

The highchair looked good once it was together but I wanted to take a hammer to it. I rolled it into the space beside the door for the front room, perfect spot. I then moved on to the pack and play, which wasn’t bad. The swing Taylor had gotten was another item from hell, seriously, how do parents deal with this stuff?! My wife was getting way too much joy out of this too. 

But once it was up it looked awesome! The seat cover was removable so it got striped to be washed. The same went for the two bouncers. The last big item was the portable crib. 

“Do you want to set it up here or at the studio?” 

“Well, for at least six weeks she’ll be here. But, we’ll have the swings laying seat, us, plus the pack and play. Where we will need it is the bedroom, because I’m not sure she needs to sleep with us but that young she needs to be in the room.” 

“I’ll take it up then, assemble it there. It’s heavy.” 

First, I carried all of the clothes, padding sets, bedding and all that up-stairs so she could start washing the rest. She sat with me to assemble it and it was a good size, perfect for the room. Washing the items didn’t take long, neither did drying them. But as she set up the crib and made the bed, I was stuck folding up the stuff or hanging it. At the moment, most was folded. 

My mom had gotten some super cute summer dresses for next year, so those I hung up and covered. 

“Do you want anything six months and above here in the drawer?” 

“No. They should go to the very bottom. Blankets are stacked in the closet.” 

By the time we got all of that done it was just after 2. 

“Well, aside from just adding the covers for the items you washed and décor, it’s done.” 

“I’ll have to wash and add whatever Sierra gets and now I know we need more powder and stuff too, set up-stairs, one down. We have a few boxes of diapers, but your mom said to try them first before committing to a brand in case of allergies. I guess we can head out, grab lunch and find a car seat.” 

“We can do that tomorrow, spread the love out here.” 

“I guess we could.” 

I went back down and for the first time got to kind of relax. 

“There is something we haven’t even really touched on.” 

“There is?” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s that?” 

“We can’t call her baby or the baby or anything like that. She needs a name too.” 

Well, that certainly was a topic that that we didn’t discuss yet. Not that I had any idea. 

“Would you want to use Elizabeth?” 

“No. I did consider that but I’d rather not name her after anyone, living or not.” 

“Okay, any names you specifically hate?” 

“Tera, not naming her that. I’m not really sure, I mean there are a billion names available.” 

She pulled up a website and started to search through baby girl names. Names like Sophia, Emma, Ava, Isabella, Lily, Lillian, Lucille, Kaylee, Arianna, Skyler and Alyssa came up but then you also got names like Albany, Ambrosia, Henrietta, and Hester?! And that was a small selection of the thousands of names. 

“I really don’t know Gabby. I don’t like any of these.” 

“Hester is for sure, hell no.” 

“Ambrosia, isn’t that like a food dish?” 

“Yeah, southern thing actually.” 

“What if we made lists? We can take the month to make a list and I mean I’ll have tons of time on the bus to talk about it.” 

“We could, I mean we’re bound to like different names.” 

“I like your middle name.” I said. 

“Skye?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know, I’m not crazy about my middle name. Not sure I want to be calling my daughter that for the next upteen years.” 

“True. Okay, we will both make lists of names we like. Then we can narrow it down from there. Let’s cut out friends and family right off the top.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” She said. 

“I’d like for you to do maternity pictures.” 

I have no idea where that came from, out of the clear blue sky I guess. But, it was something I wanted to do. 

“Why the hell would you want those? I’ll be like a beached whale or something.” 

“You will not be a beached whale! My god Gabby. If anything you’ll look more beautiful than you are now or when I first saw you. I’d never see you as that. Even if you gained a hundred pounds.” 

“Don’t jinx me like that.” 

“I want that memory, that moment. It doesn’t have to be like at the weddings, I don’t mean like a hundred different poses. Just simple things, something for us and if we feel like share.” 

“I’ll think about it. Best I can give you.” 

“I can take that. Has anyone made plans about staying?” 

She signed. “It’s being a super complicated clusterfuck. Abby has stable hours but sometimes it can run late, so she said not to put her down before four Monday through Friday.” 

“She’s teaching and sometimes it’s late when they get out, have a cousin or something that teaches.” 

“Basically right now it’s Jack and Heather that will be here the most. Andrew and Abby will do weekends and rotate with Sierra and Heather because while Jack works at the gym during the week, he does the wrestling thing on the weekends and sometimes has to travel.” 

“But they’re coordinating, you won’t ever be alone?” 

“Yeah, they are coordinating who is going to babysit me every day you’re gone.” 

“It’s not babysitting Gabs.” 

“Yes it is Zac. The only difference is there not being paid for staying here.” 

“Then it’s not babysitting, they get paid.” 

“Same principal.” 

When my phone rang I answered, finding it was Isaac. 

“Isaac wants to know if we mind if he and some guys come over for a little while, they were playing cards and stuff but Nicole is home and she has a splitting headache, they’re too loud to be there.” 

“Who all is there?” She asked. 

I asked and then put it on speakerphone so we could both hear it. 

“It’s me, Eric, Gabe, Lucas, Andrew and Jack, Marcus, Samuel, and Gene, Sarah’s husband.” 

She looked at me, I was sure her thoughts were the same as mine, everyone of them at been at the wedding. But she nodded anyway. 

“Sure Ike, were you doing dinner plans too?” I asked. 

“Snack items, I bought wings and stuff. Way more than needed. I can bring them with me.” 

“Sure, we’ll clean the table off.” I said. 

“Okay. Give us like thirty?” 

“That’s fine.” 

I hung-up. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yeah. But I do need to go change. While the low cut tops are fine around you and these shorts are fine, there not around others. So, if you’ll clean the table off, I’ll change.” 

I pulled her to me slightly. “Why don’t you put on one of my shirts.” 

“Yours?” She asked. 

I kissed her neck. “Yeah, because if it is one of them. Seeing you in my shirt may cause him to act out or act differently.” 

“You are so mean, but I like it. I’ll go change.” 

She got up and I couldn’t resist a slight pop to her ass before she headed up. I really didn’t want to believe that anyone at the wedding was this person, and truthfully he could have broken in and just saw her. But, if it was one of those then seeing her in my shirt would be hard for him to deal with. I’d make sure of that. I cleared the table, putting her laptop back in the art area, putting her personal one there too. I also covered what she had done and then removed the bills, letters, and especially the wedding lists. All of those I put in the computer room too. We really needed an office area…. 

I then checked the fridge, we had lots of drinks because I stocked up last time and she wasn’t really drinking any of them. Perfect time to get rid of them! Andrew arrived first and when he looked around I wondered, could it be my best friend? 

“Where is Gabriella?” 

“She went to change, she might be dealing with baby clothes.” 

“Baby clothes?” 

“We washed about everything earlier.” 

It was then he realized that everything was set up and unboxed. “Damn…you have been busy today.” 

He had the wings and stuff and I put them up, he also had beer and that was put in the fridge. Gabby came back down when Jack, Eric and Gabe arrived, I assumed they rode together. I thought I was evil? Fuck, she’d found a pair of my sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. The air was on inside so she shouldn’t get too warm, it fit perfectly. 

“See, this is more I expected.” Gabe said. 

“What? Sweatpants?” She asked. 

“Yes, pregnant women I know don’t do dresses.” 

“I’ve worn quite a few actually, especially before I found clothes that fit. But, I much prefer his clothes now.” 

“Understandable.” 

She went to the kitchen and before long everyone was here and setting up for poker, Isaac had his whole set. We didn’t play for money though, just for fun. Gabby started the oven and got the wings set up, none of which she’d eat because they were all spicy buffalo. But, she was putting a piece of chicken into tin foil. 

“What are you doing Gabs?” Isaac asked. 

“I can’t eat the wings Ike, too hot. I’d have heartburn for days if I did.” 

“Oh god, I should have brought one of the original’s too.” 

“It’s okay, going to bake this while they cook.” 

“Doesn’t heartburn mean the baby will have hair?” Lucas asked. 

“It’s what I heard, but I’d rather not suffer.” 

I joined the game with them and she kind of stayed away from the table, watched dinner and listened to us. When the wings were done she brought them to the table, but she ate at the counter in the kitchen, chicken and steamed vegetables. But I noticed she did sneak one of the boneless wings. When she’d cleaned up some she came to the table, choosing my lap and basically taking over my hand. 

“Not fair.” Lucas said. 

“You going to argue with me?” She asked. 

To that no one argued, just let her play and I was shocked, she whipped their asses. As Isaac dealt her in again I laid my head on her shoulder some, put my hands on her thighs. No one seemed to react to that. I watched her play, she was far better at this game than I was. I was sure the little moments when she turned and pressed her lips to my cheek weren’t all out of sweetness. Although I did stop her when she moved her hips side to side, there were too many men here for me to have issues. But I did let my hands slide to her inner thigh, she’d said this stripper guy had so let’s see if anyone reacted. 

The only one that did was Isaac, who gave me a questioning look, I wasn’t usually so open with touching her like this around our friends or family. If the person sending her weird notes, stupid ceramic owls and shit was sitting here I was going to either make them blow up right now or piss them the fuck off. Yet, everyone was smiling, goofing off, drinking and having a good time. No one was drinking more than I’d expect. 

Did that mean I could clear the men sitting here tonight? Was it someone else at the wedding? Was I totally wrong about it even being someone _at_ the wedding?! I slipped my hand under my shirt and could feel the baby move a bit. 

“Do you really have to do that? I know she’s your wife but some on Zac, you can wait until we’re gone to flaunt it.” Lucas said. 

“I’m touching her belly Lucas, not like I’m undressing her.” 

He laid the cards down and looked at me. “You’ve been touching more than that. We get it man, you landed a hot wife. Stop flaunting it.” 

“His house man, besides he’s right. So what? He’s touching her. It’s his wife. I couldn’t care a less as long as his hands stay outside the pants of which I’m sure they will or she’ll do something.” Eric said. 

“Yeah, they’re staying outside the pants. Least while you guys are here. Last game for me though, I need to get the last load of clothes from the dryer, as I am sure I need clean clothes for the rest of the week.” 

“Don’t you leave for tour soon?” Gabe asked. 

“Seventeenth, first show is the next day.” Ike said. 

“You’re going to tour with a pregnant woman? You insane bro?” Gabe asked. 

“I’m not going. I don’t think that being in those confined quarters will bode well for me or anyone else. But, because he’s paranoid something will happen with me or the baby, he’s making others babysit me. Sorry Jack. Sorry Andrew.” 

Andrew smiled. “You think I’d mind? I’ll be here with you and Abby both, I won’t mind at all.” 

“Me either, I’d rather you be able to concentrate on shows and not worry she went into labor and no one remembered to call you.” 

“This little one better wait, October is too soon.” 

“I told him it was irrational.” She said. 

“It’s better to be safe though, things happen so it is good that you won’t be here alone all the time. My sister went into pre-term labor early, quick trip to the hospital stopped it and let her carry to term.” Marcus said. 

“And that’s why I want someone here, make sure if something does happen with the baby someone can help her. I wish I could just hire Nicole to stay for the whole time.” 

Isaac laughed. “She assured me, she’d be spending her fair share of time here.” 

We laughed but at this end of this game she called it quits, getting a snack and then getting her nook. Leaving us to talk, laugh, and play. They headed out about eleven and by then she was asleep on the couch and had been for over an hour. I got the bed straight, put the clothes up from the dryer and then went down and got her. 

“Bedtime baby, come on.” 

She came with me and just stripped out of those clothes before we went to bed. No one had stuck out to me..I felt bad that I’d even question any of them but I had to. I had to question anyone that could know. 

  


	43. Unfortunate Events

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3249 

September 14, 2009; Monday 

Taylor and Stella were due back tomorrow, but Ike and I were not being lazy. Gabby was in the kitchen area finishing up a few drawings and Ike and I were packing equipment and making sure we had everything we needed for the tour. Which is what we were doing now. It was just after lunch when Gabby came to the door. 

“Detectives Myers and Mabis are here, they want to talk to us.” 

“Now?” I asked. 

I looked at her and knew it had to be important, because she looked worried. 

“Heather is with them.” 

“We can break Zac, it’s fine. I’m about dead anyway.” 

We stopped and went to the front met with them in the kitchen. We took seats and they did too, thankfully we had a lot here. 

“We’ve done all that we can do with the items that were mailed. ” Myers said. 

“Did you find anything on any of them?” I asked. 

“The swan had a partial print, Simon’s. The note is the one with his full print. None of the other items have prints but we know gloves were used we found patterns consistent with leather.” 

“So he used gloves when he was handling the paper and stuff?” I asked. 

“Yes. We no longer feel like Simon or Max were independent murders, we do not feel they were drug related either.” 

“Why?” Gabby asked. 

“At the crime scene for Mr. Reed fibers were found, they were a purplish blue color and didn’t match anything at his residence. After they were analyzed carefully they were determined to be carpet fibers, specifically for vehicles. We suspect that Max was actually killed somewhere else and then moved in a car. We suspected that anyway. But, We believe they’re related because the same fibers were found in Simon’s house. They were in the living room area probably tracked in from the garage door.” 

“So, you’re pretty sure they weren’t killed because of drugs, but by whomever is sending the items?” Gabby asked. 

“Yes. The fibers linked the two scenes.” 

“Is there any progress on finding the body?” Isaac asked. 

They exchanged looks before looking at us. “We found Simon’s body a month ago.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” I asked. 

“The coroner took extra time because of the dismemberment and it wasn’t really pretty. The body parts were found in another county, scattered in a field. We didn’t know it was our victim until last week. There were signs of torture before, burn marks mostly and at least some evidence to show he might have been alive when the hands and feet were removed.” 

“What do you mean alive?” Gabby asked. 

“Tissue damage showed some healing at the feet especially. The person who did it was super clean, we didn’t find stray hairs or blood that wasn’t his. We did find some of yours in the house but based on his confession we expected that. There were signs of clean up, wipe down.” 

“Was there any clue with the fibers?” 

“It’s a unique color but it was also used in thousands of vehicles and that is only the ones registered with the unique name, it could have classified as blue and redone also. We have checked local shops but none report using it.” 

“What about the boxes that were mailed? Maine, the city.” Isaac said. 

“Maine’s was delivered to a location outside a city, the people there had no recollection of who dropped it off. The same for Oklahoma City, the places used were very busy, high traffic areas and no cameras. The people working there don’t recall anyone creepy or suspicious. Added, there is drop off places outside the buildings and they were small enough to fit in those.” 

“Is there any good news that you have?” Gabby asked. 

“Unfortunately not. Mrs. Smith gave us a call because there was an incident at her family’s resident.” 

“Yeah, uh we did a bachelorette party there and that light up owl was there.” Gabby said. 

“Her parents were super with their system and because of the number of parties and potential risk they keep footage for two years, so we were able to go back to each date you were there.” 

“Wow.” I said. 

Heather turned her laptop around. “It’s not wow Zac, it’s fucking creepy.” 

She played a video from what appeared to be a party, after a few moments I realized it was Sierra’s party from last year. 

“Is that from Sierra’s party?” 

“Yes. I reviewed the video personally and had Sierra also, because she did the invite list.” 

We watched it and we could see ourselves but honestly I didn’t see anything different. I mean I saw when Tera handed me the candy, saw her and I coming in later. The bedrooms clearly didn’t have cameras, thankfully. 

“I’m not sure what we’re looking for. Looks pretty much like a party although Zac you may have some explaining there.” 

“She gave me ecstasy but Gabby recognized it. I’m fine and I didn’t go back and never touched it again.” 

I wouldn’t tell him that was one hell of a night with her. She rewound and this time paused it, several times there was some guy there, I couldn’t see who it was, his back was to the camera. 

“You didn’t recognize any of your friends there?” Heather asked. 

“No. None of mine were there.” 

“This person no one knows, I asked several people. But they remember he hung out with Tera. His face is never seen. Not even when he’s outside the bedroom door.” 

She played another video from the hallway and sure enough there was someone there, trying to get in and neither of us had ever even heard the door. 

“He doesn’t have a tattoo, the stripper guy does.” 

She held up a hand and played another video this one was clearly Taylor’s birthday party. All our friends were seen a lot of the same ones at the weddings and stuff, nothing stuck out to me. 

“The party itself won’t say much, no one tries to hide anything or even do anything to either of you during the party. What I caught was after you left the party.” Heather said. 

She moved us forward to the hallway showed Gabby going to into the room and then I followed soon after, but I remembered someone trying to open the door and someone did try. This person however had their face covered with a black mask and gloves. When the door didn’t open he leaned in and then sat there for hours. 

“How come no one else noticed him?” I asked. 

“You guys were on the third floor, everyone else stayed on the second floor. I came to bed late and no one was there, if you look ahead he gets up and leaves ten minutes before I arrive but he’s back once I’m in the room. He didn’t leave the door for hours after that. Then he left.” 

“You mean this man sat outside the bedroom door and what?” Gabby asked. 

“He listened, to whatever you talked about, whatever you done. He probably didn’t hear much conversation if you talked normally or weren’t near the door. But, he would have heard other sounds, sexual ones mostly. Unless you’re very quiet.” Detective Myers said. 

“Are you saying this man sat there and listened to us?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said. 

“Why would he have come to the room? He should have known Zac would be there.” She said. 

“That, I cannot answer. Maybe he wanted to watch or thought you were alone for some reason.” 

“It was around the time I got pregnant, could that be his reason for being mad about that? I mean, he knows we’re married, he should know we have sex.” Gabby said. 

“If he was able to back track your due date to a probable time, it could be. Maybe his plan was more than what we know. He is wearing a mask and gloves here, there’s no telling what the ultimate plan was. Only he can tell us that.” 

She showed video from both times the strippers were present. I wasn’t even phased by how they were and neither was Isaac. But the guy was clearly the same one, the tattoo was quite custom and even with the additions, the core lettering was the same. 

“Is there any idea what that tattoo says?” Gabby asked. 

“Mrs., Sampson had a clear photo of the tattoo and we took it to an officer that spoke Chinese. It’s a name.” 

“A name?” I asked. 

“It’s her name. Gabriella in Chinese.” 

“Hold up…are you telling me that this asshole went and tattooed her name onto his body?” I asked. 

“Yes. We went to every parlor in Tulsa and surrounding counties, no one in the area did this. We have a few officers asking shops in Oklahoma city and we contacted Maine police and asked them too. We chose those because of the mailed packages. So far no one has returned but even if they do unless a credit card was used, it’ll be hard to figure out who actually had it done, cash probably won’t lead us anywhere unless the artist knows him personally.” 

“What about the owl?” 

“We asked about that too, that’s super specifics but lead the same direction, so far no one.” 

“Are you sure it was an actual tattoo?” Myers asked. 

Up until then Mabis had been doing the talking. 

“Yes. It was an owl tattoo.” 

“There is something else from the cameras.” Heather said. 

She played another snippet, just a few weeks ago. Shows Sierra taking her to bed after the issues in the living room, Sierra leaves and returns but 30 minutes after the strippers leave the house, you see the guy come inside through a rear door and he goes right to her room. Gabby watched and the longer she watched the more rapid her breathing got. The next person that exists the room is her and she goes right to Sierra and Heather’s. 

“He was…but..I...” 

“Gabby, look at me, breathe honey.” 

“He was in the room when I was awake!” 

“Yes, but he didn’t do anything.” 

“That’s not all…” she said. 

She fast forwarded, he sat in the room with all three of them for two hours and after I arrived he was also there. 

“If he doesn’t like Zac and thinks she’s better off…why did he not try anything there? I mean, she’s alone in the room, he could have done anything.” 

I was momentarily confused when Gabby bolted from the room, but Heather shook her head and went after her. Left me there with the detectives. 

“Honestly Mr. Hanson only he can answer that. It’s entirely possible that he did.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“We don’t know what he did while she was asleep.” 

I rubbed my hands over my face, more to hope that I’d wipe the thought away but I couldn’t. It was probably why she ran out of the room. 

“She had trouble sleeping Friday night, she kept moving rooms, changing positions and ended up in a recliner. She didn’t complain about that Saturday. Are you trying to tell me that this fucker could have done something to make her sleep?” 

“Yes.” He said. 

Heather came to the door. “I can’t get her to calm down, you need to go.” 

I got up and followed Heather to the main bathroom here and stepped in. Her breathing wasn’t much better and she was leaned against the wall. So, I sat beside her and put my arms around her. 

“Baby you need to calm down.” 

“He could have…” 

“Gabby, calm down.” 

I maneuvered her into my lap, holding her tightly as I could. Heather returned to the front to let them know they needed to wait. I know I sat there five minutes at least just telling her to calm down and rubbing her back. 

“What if he…” 

I sat her up. “Baby, you would have known when you woke up if he went that far. You didn’t mention anything like that or feeling weird when I called.” 

“And if your call is what stopped him?” 

“Then it’s a good thing I called, but you said you were waking up before then. Given how he’s acted at the party then I’d imagine that touch is all he did. Which makes it not less worse but least he didn’t go beyond that.” 

“What if whatever he used hurt the baby and we can’t tell right now?” 

“You’re appointment is Wednesday, we’ll ask while we’re there. It’s going to be okay Gabby.” 

She laid back down for a few minutes before we managed to get up and head back. They were just waiting but Gabby elected to just step out and Heather went with her to the studio. 

“Is she okay?” Ike asked. 

“She’s afraid he raped her while she was asleep. Is that possible?” I asked. 

“It is, depending on what was used he could have done anything. But, it is likely that she wouldn’t have known when she woke up.” 

Isaac’s hands were clenched about as tight as mine were and I am sure Taylor won’t be much better when they were told. 

“So, Simon is for sure dead. You now believe he and Max are connected and whoever is doing this is that person. How come he hasn’t escalated? He’s still just sending stuff. He’s not really coming after her.” 

“Couple of theories, one is that he knows she’s with you or with you and your brothers most of the time. She’s around people that will call 911 or report what’s going on. Two is that he enjoys seeing the tension, turmoil, problems, and what he’s doing from a far or when it’s safe. We contacted the strip club, the names they gave us aren’t part of your inner circle and one of them was fake.” 

“That’s probably owl dude.” 

“Probably. The third theory is that he’s waiting for you all to leave. Is she staying home?” 

“Yes. But, she’ll be with their wives, my parents, Abigail, Sierra, Heather, Jack and Andrew. Between those they’ve agreed to never let her be alone. So, even when I’m not here and my brothers aren’t, she will not be alone.” 

“We’ve done backgrounds on everyone from the wedding list you provided.” 

“Wedding list?” Isaac asked. 

“Did anything come up?” 

“Just minor things, traffic violations mostly. None of the ones you listed as top 5 had records at all.” 

“Is there anything specific we need to do while away?” I asked. 

“There isn’t a lot you can do, but the biggest thing is that she’s not alone and she’s with people you trust completely. I’d recommend using less people because there is that risk of their schedules conflicting and if this guy is watching her somehow, he may take the first chance he gets. Make sure there aware of this.” Mabis said. 

“Leave a list of numbers for you and them, anyone that can reach you. In the event that something does occur, there are multiple avenues to reach you.” Detective Myers said. 

“Do you want us to continue to bring the owls and stuff in?” 

“Yes. It established a pattern and maybe he’ll screw up and include a print or a fiber or something.” 

“What should I be looking for? You keep saying this has to be someone we know, but no one is acting odd, not to me.” 

“Has there been anyone that randomly shows up? Comments excessively on her?” Mabis asked. 

“Lucas and Andrew, but neither of them have been excessive. Andrew is dating her friend Abby. Lucas she feels uncomfortable with him.” 

“Do they make sexual comments?” 

“No.” 

“Just look for behavior that is inconsistent with how you expect them to act. If your around them and she’s overly loving on you or something and one of them gets mad about it, that could be a sign that something is off. If you notice them buying things for her that is uncommon, under clothes or overly sexy items, that could be a problem. So far it seems he’s been careful.” 

Careful was an understatement. They finally left but they hadn’t provided much information that was really useful, other than how careful this fucker was. Heather was sitting with Gabby, who was sitting at the drums but not really playing. More a less just tapping. 

“Anything else?” She asked. 

“Not really. Guest list was fine, no one came back with a past in murder or mayhem.” 

“Speaking of…you turned in a guest list?” Isaac asked. 

“She got another owl at the wedding, it was left in the bathroom with her. We thought maybe he was there, they keep telling us it’s someone we know. But, I guess the guy got in somehow and back out.” 

She continually tapped. “Maybe I should go with you.” 

I clearly hadn’t heard that right so I looked at her. 

“You don’t want too. You made that super clear.” 

“I don’t want too no, but maybe…Maybe that’s one of those decisions that I suck at making.” 

“No, I think your decisions is right. You won’t be alone and that’s the key.” Isaac said. 

I wanted to backhand him upside the head, I wanted her to come with us so I could make damn sure she wasn’t alone, here he was backing her up?! 

“I agree. I think with people being with you then you’ll be fine. If you’re comfortable with it I own a gun I can bring it too.” 

“A gun?” she asked. 

“Yes. I bought it years ago and visit the gun range often. I can’t leave it there when I’m not there, but if it’ll make you feel better I’ll bring it when I am. I have a carry permit.” 

“I…I’ll let you know.” 

Gabby wasn’t really a gun person, she didn’t mind the few I had or my slight obsession but she had me keep them well out of view and in an area that is completely safe, in the top of the closet in locked boxes. But, I kind of liked the idea of someone being armed around her. Heather remained here while we finished what we could and then we all went to dinner down the road. Stella was actually going to be joining us for a little bit, Nicole and Gabby agreed to watch her build for a few weeks so she and Taylor could spend more time together and she could experience the tour more too. She would remain at home after our Cain’s show the end of the month though. 

Neither of us slept well, she because of the baby moving around and her inability to get comfortable and me because I kept replying in my mind that it was someone we know. What if it was Andrew? He had always asked where she was or why she wasn’t with me, but he was my best friend and he was dating Abby! What about Jack? He was going to be here in this house 80 percent of the time I was gone, if it was him I was basically handing her over to him! He also had the strength to do what was done to Max and Simon. But, he hadn’t showed any sexual interest in her. Then there was Lucas, who had shown interest and well…maybe her gut feeling was right. 

  


	44. Goodbyes Are Hard

POV: Zac / Gabby 

Word Count: 3721 

September 17, 2009 

The doctor’s appointment was longer yesterday than normal, because she wanted them to do another sonogram to see if anything was wrong. After she explained to the doctor that it’s possible she was put to sleep by an unknown substance they ran a battery of blood work and complied with the sonogram. My eyes glued to the screen as they double checked anatomy. I didn’t see a penis this time but they also weren’t really looking for gender, just making sure the baby was developing fine. They gave her a clean bill of health, she was just ahead of where she should be and the blood work all came back normal. It eased her mind but I hated that I’d miss next month’s appointment. 

We’d then spend the rest of the day packing and loading the bus and I seen that she was having trouble getting in and out of the bus as she took our bags inside and the few items we bought. I couldn’t imagine how it would be later when she was much bigger. 

Today however was the day we left and I’d basically told Taylor and Isaac not to expect me until 3 pm, I was not doing anything but staying right here with her. I didn’t even get up until she did and then after breakfast I drew a warm bath and it didn’t take much convincing to get her in. 

“You know I’m going to miss this.” She said. 

“Bubble baths?” 

“Well, I’ll miss those because unless I wear something Jack can’t help me. Although, I was referring to I would be missing this as in you and I here, just doing nothing.” 

“I’m going to miss it too. If you want or need to take a bath, I don’t mind if the girls help. I won’t even mind if it’s Sierra as long as one of you are dressed.” 

“I know, I might if it’s bad but right now it’s not bad. You are calling me every day right?” 

I kissed her neck. “If I knew it wouldn’t annoy the hell out of you I’d be calling hourly. But yes, I will call every day. Probably around dinner time for us, that way I can sneak off.” 

“Anytime is fine with me.” 

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to go?” 

“I am. Jack should be here about 2:30, he’ll drive us there and bring me back.” 

I pulled her back and for just a little bit longer held her, felt the baby kick and move. But, I wasn’t stupid. I was going to be gone for up to six weeks and this was the last chance I’d get to be alone with her until I was home, not that she minded because she smiled when I kissed her neck and it didn’t take long for her to move my hand down. Although, the tub wasn’t where I wanted to be. 

“We should move.” 

“Yeah. We should.” 

I got up and helped her out, quick pat down just to remove excess water before I went back to her neck. I could feel her hands around my side, not quite as far as usual. She was just relaxing into the multitude of kisses I was placing all around her neck and shoulders. I liked the way she felt against me and the little sigh she had as I moved my kisses down her neck to her chest, cupping each side and running my tongue over the soft little buds, letting them harden under my touch. 

I could even just bury my head in the soft spot between each side, so warm, so soft. Fuck I was going to miss her. I let my hands fall to her ass, light little squeezes and pats, before I moved her to the bed. I just put her on her knees on the side, went after her neck here. 

“So mean..” 

My hand traveled to her ass, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t want to rush…” 

“By all means…take as long as you want.” 

I smiled against her shoulder and headed down her spine to her ass where I smothered it in kisses and little nips. I didn’t even really have to ask, when my fingers slipped down between her legs she just leaned forward, fuck that was perfect. I let my left hand move to just lightly circle the clit as I placed kisses all over her thighs, hearing her little noises was working well for me too. I eventually made my way to her placing a well placed lick right up the middle, getting a little lightheaded by the taste and scent of her. I couldn’t resist dipping my tongue inside, letting my fingers just increase the tempo on the clit. 

“Fuck, I love when you do that.” 

Muhum, which is why I do it really. It really was easier with her laying but this was just fine too. I kept on probing until I could feel her getting close and then I backed off. Despite the growl I heard, but she didn’t quite growl when I got up, a few strokes and I was pushing into her and that was a moan and not a growl. I really didn’t mind being able to see us having sex, it was a bigger turn on to see myself going in and out of her than any porno. I held her hips for a little while until she kept wiggling and moving, then I pulled back. 

I leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “Go ahead and lay down.” 

I’d learned the last few times the wiggling and moving meant that she was hurting somehow, so a change of position was needed. She moved to her side and I got behind her, this was a good position too, allowed me to reach breast and when needed clit. I also liked that I could get to her neck, kiss her and hear every little noise. I felt her hand reach back and grip my side, it wasn’t to slow me down, more to speed me up. 

I was rather shocked when she moved my hand to her throat, but I wouldn’t dare do that right now, but I could hold my hand there, no pressure though. I could feel her getting tight around me. 

“Come for me baby.” I whispered right into her ear. 

I moved my hand from her neck to the clit, apply just the right pressure to push her on over the edge, screaming my name. That was a memory that I could clutch to for the next six weeks. I followed hers a few thrust later. I just laid here, holding on for dear life. I really didn’t want to get up and move at all, so I didn’t. 

She had turned over to face me, burying her head in my neck and the way she held on, she didn’t want to let go either. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” 

“Unfortunately, I’m not sure Tay and Ike would be pleased to perform without the drummer.” 

“I should have…” 

“It’s okay baby, they’re going to make sure you’re fine. I’ll call every day and if something happens I’ll cancel whatever I have to. You’ll be fine.” 

“What if…” 

I raised her head and kissed her, deepened it before pulling back. “You made the decision because it’s what’s best for you and the baby. I know you had problems getting on and off the bus yesterday. You’ll be fine.” 

I tightened my grip, it really wasn’t until I could hear her stomach growl that I sighed. “I’ve got to get up don’t I?” 

“Well…no, but I think I might better go fix something. She’s not going to be happy if I starve her because I want to lay here another three hours.” 

I reluctantly let her get up and she smiled. “Quick shower first?” 

Yep, I wasn’t passing that up either and I wanted it to be a long, hot, orgasmic shower but quick is what it was. We then headed downstairs to eat. After that I chose the couch to curl up on with her, no TV. No music just quietness. 

“Don’t forget to look at names.” She said. 

“I won’t..sure I have to find a girl’s name?” 

“Yes, Zac. You have to find girls names.” 

“Positive?” 

She sighed. “Okay..if you absolutely positively believe this baby is a boy. Even after you saw the sonogram pictures, then find a boy’s name too. No Elijah.” 

“I actually was kidding with Elijah…The name that I always had was Joshua Walker Hanson, or Joshua Alexander.” 

“Did you want to use your middle name?” 

“It’s kind of like a family thing, not the first or anything but some name.” 

“Joshua Alexander Walker, if this baby is a boy. But you still have to find girls names.” 

“I can handle that.” 

She remained curled up right here until the doorbell rang at 2. I got up and let Jack inside and he even brought in like four huge suitcases. 

“Are you moving in?” I asked. 

“I may as well be, where is my new room?” 

“Right there.” 

“The lavender room? Nice, least it’ll be tranquil.” 

“That was Stella’s hope.” I said. 

He took the bags to the room and I presume got somewhat settled in, seeing as we had to leave in thirty minutes I went ahead and got the only bag I had, what I couldn’t leave there. 

“Can I see your phone?” Gabby asked. 

“It’s on the counter. I’m going to put this in the car.” 

I headed out and when I came back she was nowhere to be seen, but I found her sitting in the art room, with her laptop on. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Backing up your current files and cleaning it out. But, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to leave most of them.” 

“Okay. I’m going to pack up those leftovers from lunch, dinner for me. That cool?” 

“By all means.” 

I did that and when she was done it was time to go, Jack drove us in his car and I felt bad when I checked out to make sure the carpet wasn’t blue. It wasn’t, the carpet and even the seats were more a tannish brown, far cry from blue. He parked at the bus and I found everyone was here, I was a whopping five minutes early. 

“I was beginning to think we were going to have to send out the search party.” Andrew said. 

They were touring with us as backup musicians again, he looked at Gabby and kind of blinked. Yeah, I may have not mentioned her pregnancy. 

“I didn’t want to leave home.” 

“I uh…can see why.” 

Nicole was already at work, Stella was going with them and I wanted to stay. Taylor, Stella, and Isaac got on followed by Andrew. Demetrius was meeting us there. 

“You have to get on the bus Zac.” She said. 

“I don’t have too.” I pouted. 

Jack put his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll make sure she’s safe Zac. You know we all will do that. It’ll be fine.” 

“I know.” 

He patted my shoulder and went to his car to wait, she gave me a hug. “Believe me, I don’t want you to go either. But, you have to. You set this tour and made the dates and stuff. I’ll be fine.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

I tightened my hug, still being careful. “I am promising you Gabriella, no key cards. I won’t accept them and if they somehow managed to get it in a pocket I’ll throw it away before I even reach the venue. I love you and her and I’m not going to be stupid.” 

I felt her lips on my neck and then a slight nip. “I know Zachary. Go, before they come drag you onto the bus.” 

I tightened one last time before I let her go and reluctantly went to the bus. I could totally tell that she was about to cry and god knows if I saw that I wasn’t getting on this bus. I was kind of glad Taylor called my name. 

“You talk about me being late and shit. You were early and we’re still leaving late!” 

“Shut up Tay.” Stella said. 

When I turned around she’d moved and gotten in the car, Jack was standing at the door and gave me a thumbs up but I know damn well she was crying. But I got on the bus because I couldn’t see her. DJ smiled as he closed the door. I avoided the windows and put my bag up, stood right here in the hallway. Isaac came from the back and patted my back. 

“They’re gone. She’s going to be okay Zac.” 

“I know. How the hell do you leave Nicole every time we leave?” 

I felt his finger brush across my cheek. “By hiding the tears and pretending things are peachy. By remembering that in several weeks when I get home she’s going to be there waiting for me to get home. Just like Gabby will be and to think, she’ll look different by then. That baby won’t be so little anymore. Jack and the others will take care of her Zac.” 

“I know. I just..” 

He leaned in. “None of them own cars with blue fibers. Not Andrew, Not Jack, Not Sierra or Heather, not Abby. Sierra will kill someone if they try to hurt her and I get the feeling Heather will too.” 

I sniffed. “Why heather?” 

“Because if he hurts her, it’ll hurt Sierra and Heather doesn’t want that. Relax Zac. She’s going to be fine.” 

I took a moment in the bathroom before going to the back and joining the gang, we were barely on the road when my phone vibrated and I checked it, forgetting it was even on vibrate. 

**_I forgot to tell you….check the pictures on your phone. I also knew that I had to get out of your view or you’d never leave and jack refuses to chase the bus down…_ **

_I didn’t think it would be so hard : -( It hasn’t even been an hour and I want to run back. I *might* make it 6 weeks…_

I got a smiley in return. I then checked my pictures, she’d wiped out everyone I had on here! But the first one was the 3D sonogram, followed by the gender one, ugh to that one. Then she had pictures of us, some were from what I had on here anyway. But I came to a folder, which I usually didn’t do and when I double tapped it asked me for a password. Password? What in sam hell would she use? I tried our birthday, I tried the due date, I tried our wedding date, both of them and yet, none worked. I sent her a message and all I got in return was an emoticon ghost. 

Ghost? It took me several moments to realize that I’d included important dates but not the most important, not one that many people would assume to be important. Halloween. Because it was when we really got together. That password worked and the folder opened. I was so very glad I was in the corner alone. Every single picture in the folder was her! I also understood exactly why they were locked. Every picture was one no one else could see. The more provocative peacock set, several I’d taken after that, some from Newton’s that she knew I particularly liked and mother of god…she included the lace and leather set from Sierra. 

“You okay Zac?” Stella asked. 

“Yeah.” 

I backed out and the folder locked. I took a moment before I pulled her name up, sending a message. 

_Why on earth would you torture me like this?!?!?!?!_

**-Gabby-**

I could tell in his face that if he saw me crying because he was leaving he wouldn’t be going anywhere, so when whoever distracted him I took the moment to move. Honestly, if I stayed there much longer I’d be getting on that bus too. Jack gave him a few minutes to get on the bus and possibly away from the windows before we left. 

“You going to be okay right? I don’t do tears any better than he does.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

I remembered and sent the message about the picture and when he asked for the password a simple ghost. I had considered numerous passwords but really everyone knew them but not everyone knew the first time we had sex. In fact only a handful did and they wouldn’t see that as a major date. When I got his text message I smiled. 

_It’s not torture, it’s a reminder. I love you and I trust you, but if you ever for any reason even remotely consider accepting an offer, you can open that folder and see exactly what you have at home._

**_I won’t even need to get that far, the first three are all I need. Did you get calmed down? I’m not stupid, you were in the car crying._ **

_I have, we’re going by the grocery store and then to the house._

**_I’m just going to…I guess play games? I won’t know what to do with no one beating my ass at them._ **

_There is always online…speaking of. I may have snuck you a second copy of that racing game but I know your ability to log in will be super limited._

**_Yeah :- ( but then I can practice and try to whip your tail when I get home!_ **

_Hah! Good luck, I get 24/7 for six weeks!_

**_Ugh! Tay is starting a game so I guess I’ll join and enjoy stomping their asses :D. I love you._ **

I sent a smiley face and a heart back. Six weeks, was it over yet? I sighed and Jack glanced over. 

“He’s not making them come back is he?” 

“No. I still say you could have caught up.” 

He smiled. “I think you’re both over reacting. You’re going to be perfectly safe and happy and he’s going to be tired and frustrated. You’ll both be fine.” 

“I hope so. So, what is our objective at the store?” 

He smiled. “I want to make something but I am pretty sure you don’t have some of the ingredients.” 

“Make what? Never can tell, we might.” 

“Have you had your fish this week?” 

“No.” 

“Well, a nice little dish I like is kind of like a Mediterranean dish it’s lemon salmon with lima beans. I didn’t see any fresh lima beans or salmon.” 

“Yeah, we don’t have either of those.” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

We went by the store and when he said fresh, he meant it. While there he also got some salad items and dressing he liked. I picked up some odds and ends snack items too. I’d been kind of craving black olives the last few days so I grabbed a jar and some more apples. We then headed to the house. There was nothing strange or abnormal once we arrived and he began to prep dinner. 

“Can I ask a odd question.” 

“Sure.” 

“Is there a reason why Zac said not to leave you with Lucas and why you don’t really want him here without someone else? He was very insistent on those points.” 

I shifted on the little bar stool. “Lucas makes me uncomfortable. Not like to the point where I believe he would hurt me or anything, but enough that I’d rather not be alone with him.” 

“Like he does what?” 

“When the guy first started sending things he sent some thongs, black ones. Expensive ones. I had them on the counter at the apartment and he just picked them up and was asking about them. Little bit odd. But, then after that we were eating and I had a lower cut shirt on. He wouldn’t stop staring. Zac even called him out on it, and he’s been more careful but I have caught him staring at me.” 

“I wasn’t sure, Lucas didn’t seem like a bad dude and I hadn’t seen anything odd. But, those warrant uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is there any nightly rituals I should be aware of?” 

“Nope. I generally go to bed when Zac does, but I guess it’ll be when I get tired. Which falls usually between five in the afternoon and midnight.” 

He giggled. “Understood. I know this isn’t the situation you wanted and by all means don’t let this feel like we’re babysitting you. We’re not. You are grown Gabby, if you want me to leave you alone then say it. But, I can’t leave the house.” 

“I know.” 

Watching someone else cook was weird. But the dish? Oh my god it was mouth watering. 

“You know…you spoil me and you have to stick around.” 

He smiled. Yet, the afternoon felt different. I actually headed to bed kind of early, electing to watch a show as I laid there but while the baby seemed calm, I couldn’t sleep. I tried but I couldn’t find a good position. It was 1:30 when I sat up, frustrated that I couldn’t sleep. I went down to the kitchen and got a apple and tried to just settle my brain. I then went back to bed but that didn’t seem to help. I was confused when my phone light up, but I checked. 

**_I hope you aren’t asleep, because I can’t sleep…_ ** ****

I started to reply then called. “I didn’t wake you up right?” He asked. 

“No. I was awake. I couldn’t sleep either.” 

“You should be.” 

“I can’t get comfortable.” 

“Baby not being a pain in the belly?” 

“Oddly, no. She’s calm.” 

“This sucks.” 

“Agreed. I think I keep looking for you to curl up around and you aren’t here.” 

“I think I keep waiting to be used as a pillow, I may have to stuff the bunk with pillows.” 

“I hope not, you’ll be falling out.” 

“Nope, I’m on the bottom. The junk bunk is above me.” 

“Nice.” 

I leaned back and we talked for a little bit before it really did become clear, we needed to sleep and then we hung-up. It still felt like it took me forever to fall asleep. 

  


	45. Sierra

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 4153 

September 25, 2009 

I didn’t wake up until after nine. I hadn’t really slept all that well. I got dressed when I got up, electing to put on the pants because it was dipping in temperatures, it was fine to have a short sleeve shirt and I chose the don’t touch I bite one. I went down and found Sierra sitting at the table on her laptop, just looking up random things. 

“What are you doing?” 

She nearly fell out of the chair and knocked the cup completely off the table and I just raised an eyebrow and giggled. 

“Sorry…” 

“Shit! You scared the fuck out of me. Zac has a legit claim you became a ninja when you moved here!” 

“It’s easier to move around here.” 

She cleaned up the spilled water and looked at me. “That a promise?” 

“For you, no. Because I know you’re going to touch me at some point during the day anyway.” 

She just smiled. “So…I owe you a shopping day and I have been told I have to get Heather something for hers, I was a bad girlfriend.” 

“You did not forget her birthday.” 

“I told her and I remembered, but I didn’t get anything I did an IOU and I forgot it. So, I want to get her something and figured since we were out and about we could get baby stuff too.” 

“Okay, mind if I get some food first?” 

“Yeah, we’ll get it while we’re out.” 

“Where is Heather?” 

“She chose to check in today, she does it randomly from time to time. They had a new plan for the shelves and stuff last week, she wants to make sure there done.” 

“I cannot believe she owns the adult store. Does she ever bring home stuff?” 

“Yep mostly some of the very pricy ones to make sure there worth it or things she wants to bring in, but isn’t sure about quality. I’m not complaining.” 

“Of course not.” 

She got her wallet and she choose to drive. We headed to lunch first, she chose a nice place that had a lot of good options. I was impressed. We then went to an antique store where she found something super unique for Heather. We then headed to another like art and décor store. 

“Zac mentioned something about not having anything for the walls of her room?” 

“Right. We don’t have anything to decorate it with. We want simple though.” 

“I came here because a few weeks ago I was here and I saw something I wanted to get but wasn’t sure on gender.” 

We went inside and she had to look a bit, but finally found a set of three wall prints, they weren’t super huge. The center one had a flower with white, green and two shades of pink and then there were two that had a gray border with words and flowers. The left side had read me a story, tuck me in tight and the right side said say a sweet prayer and kiss me goodnight. It was simple, matched the theme. 

“I like them.” 

She added them to the cart and kept looking, finding another little pink picture with stars that said Dream big little one, that got put in the buggy too. 

“You mention ballerinas?” 

“I did. It’s girly but not like over the top. I want to avoid like Disney stuff.” 

“So…you’re all creative and stuff what if you and I made something tonight?” 

“Explain.” 

“I saw this idea online this morning, it’s like a canvas with silhouette ballerina dancers, the tops are paints but the little tutu is like the tulle fabric with beads and flowers. I think it would be a good distraction for you and it’ll be something we can both do.” 

“I like that idea. We can grab what we need from the arts and craft store I need to go by.” 

“Speaking of…what if you made a second set with like the same concept?” 

“What do you have in mind there?” 

“Well, when you get a name you can do the first letter and then maybe do the ballerina theme, white on gray or whatever color you want.” 

“Okay, we have lots of time so I think that would be good.” 

I actually found a very nice piece for the hallway while there. We went by the arts store next, found the canvases I needed and the ones we would need for the projects. She then got the little pieces of fabric or tulle fabric and ribbon and beads and hot glue. When we left we went by babies R us. 

“Okay. What does little miss not have?” 

“We have no socks, no scratch mittens, like three bibs.” 

I was trying to see if I could remember anything else and she rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have bottles Gabs.” 

“I uh..had a long talk with Sarah last month and I talked to the doctor last Wednesday while we waited. We will buy two bottles in the event that I cannot produce milk but the doctor did an exam and he said he felt there was no reason why I shouldn’t feed her myself. The bottles will be there in case but they probably will never be used.” 

“Okay, so we need a bottle or two, do you have a monitor in case she’s in the room and you’re up-stairs or something?” 

“We do not, but Zac wants a video monitor and there rather expensive. So, I think he’s planning to get that.” 

“Okay, so let’s just look around.” 

We walked around the store, literally the whole store. She got several packages of socks in white, pinks and purples, girly designs, and even some that looked like black shoes. They were cute. She got little mittens too, in girly designs and even a few matching hats. She got a ear thermometer, nail kit, hair brush and a medication syringe. All items we hadn’t even considered. She got a rearview mirror clip so we could see her in the back seat and it even came with a mirror that would go in front of her. When I yawned she eyed me. 

“Are you sleeping okay?” 

“Define okay…I’ve had to call Zac every night to get myself to go to sleep. But then I wake up to pee.” 

She smiled and left me standing here at the bottles, which was the last place and there was so many of them. I eventually just selected one that used drop in bags, because the nipples were what the doctor recommended. She returned after I selected with this bag. 

“What is that?” 

“A body pillow. You mentioned using Zac as a pillow the last few weeks, so I’m wondering if we take something of his and put around it, if you’ll sleep better.” 

“I may. But, I am getting really tired Sierra.” 

“Is there anything else you need?” 

“The covers for boppy pillows, but the gift card is for the website. So, I can do that when we’re home.” 

She smiled and we checked out, she wouldn’t even show me the total and refused to let the woman call it off. She loaded the car and then we headed back to the house. On the way she went through McDonalds, she was having a chicken nugget craving, I started to complain but damnit I’d been eating so good for so long that I deserved chicken nuggets! Heather was already here so she helped get the stuff out of the car. 

“Mail man came to the door, there was a box that wouldn’t fit. It was mailed from the city so I didn’t touch it. I guessed it was another owl.” 

“Probably.” 

I opened the package and inside was a solid red owl, I didn’t touch the owl and used a pair of tweezers to pull the note out and open it. The paper was different this time, it wasn’t white it was an off shade of brown, the writing wasn’t as neat or as clean either. 

“Gabby? What does it say?” Sierra asked. 

“Do you think that if you ignore me, I would stop following you? Did you think that having him touching you or kissing you, would detour me? Did you think having babysitters would cause me to give up? You can ignore me, he can ignore me, he can do whatever he wants but in the end, I know you’ll be with me…” 

The note trailed off as if he had more to say and couldn’t get it down before he had to mail it. 

“That doesn’t sound like the others.” Heather said. 

“Yeah, um…can we not mention this to Zac right now?” 

Both of them turned and stared at me, as if the owl has grown wings and was flying around my head. 

“Why would we not?” 

“He didn’t want to go anyway, do you think this is going to make it easier?” 

“It’s about making it easier on him Gabs, he’s your husband and he’s worried enough…” Sierra trailed off. 

“And because he’s worried enough I don’t need to add to it.” 

It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell him, but the line about him touching me or kissing me made me wonder. But, he’d done that at the wedding and here, so who could be sure? They were undoing bags and I stopped them with the baby items. 

“It’s got to be cleaned, it doesn’t go in her room until it is.” 

Heather paused and put the bag down by the door but the pillow she took up-stairs. I was curious as to if it would work. 

“So, she started a pot roast, is that fine?” 

“Long as you added a ton of veggies, yep.” 

“She did. Always does when she cooks, likes to pretend she doesn’t know how.” 

“Zac shockingly cooks a lot.” 

“No word from him?” 

“They had a members only even today so it’ll be later tonight before I hear from him, but I did get a 2 am kissy face and a hug icon.” 

She smiled. “2 am? Were you awake?” 

“I was at 3.” 

She returned and we settled at the table to determine how to make these ballerina boards for her room. Turns out I was great with the silhouettes and did three different poses, Sierra would then add the headbands to the buns I’d drawn in and Heather attached the tulle tutu’s, then Sierra would add little beading details around the waist. We were a good combination. It was about 5:30 when the doorbell rang. 

“I got it.” I said. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Heather said. 

“I’m sure it’s not bad Heather.” 

I wasn’t a baby I didn’t need people answering the door for me to my own home. I got up and walked to the front, but after opening the door I rather wish I hadn’t. I’d expected Shawn, Nicole or even Abby. I didn’t expect my parents. I hadn’t even bothered to call them back, so why were they here? 

“Gabriella.” She said. 

I bite my tongue from calling her Mom, she wasn’t my mother. Julian was. 

“Ma’am. What can I do for you?” 

“We just wanted to talk and with your overly protective husband not around we felt it would be a good time to just talk. Baby you can call us Mom and Dad.” 

Again, her eyes traveled and settled for an uncomfortably long time on my belly, but she clearly didn’t read the shirt because her hand reached out to touch me and I got her wrist. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

Shit! Zac wasn’t here to protect me, wasn’t here to deal with them. Shawn wasn’t here and while Sierra and Heather were here, they didn’t know what Shawn told me. So, they wouldn’t know that Zac didn’t want me around them at all. 

“You are pregnant, your husband refused to answer but it’s quite clear. When is our granddaughter due?” 

Clearly they were still getting information from somewhere but the idea that they just assumed they’d be her grandparents kind of pissed me off and again she tried to touch my stomach and I stopped her. 

“I said, don’t touch me. I’m not kidding Ma’am.” 

She seemed to get a bit irritated by Ma’am, but I refuse to call her Mom and I didn’t even know their names. 

“Kitten?” Sierra asked. 

I closed the door some and smiled. “I got it, just finish what we were doing. I did a silhouette and a shoe for the other set.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I nodded and the subtle wink told her to listen if nothing else. I then stepped out onto the porch, leaving the door cracked behind me. 

“I really would rather be spending time with them right now, so can you just skip the bullshit and tell me what you want.” 

“We want to know who you are. What you’ve become. We’ve talked with Shawn but we weren’t able to speak to you. Now you’re having a baby, our granddaughter.” 

“Let’s make one thing very clear. This is not your granddaughter.” 

“Gabriella, come on you are a smart girl. You are our daughter therefore your daughter is our granddaughter.” He said. 

“There lies the problem Sir, you aren’t my parents. You didn’t raise me, you didn’t take care of me. Julian and Jacob Frost are my parents.” 

“They adopted you Ella, they didn’t birth you.” She said. 

“Do not ever call me Ella again. There is only one person allowed to call me that and it’s not you. Do you think I am some naive child now? That I’d just sign whatever you want and be fine? I got news for you, I’m not signing shit for either of you.” 

It was clear they didn’t expect me to know that and I was trying my best to conceal the shaking I was feeling. Maybe I should have told Sierra sooner and let her deal with this. But then again, wasn’t that technically running from my own problems? They were my problem. 

“We were young and stupid then, we needed to do some growing up and seeing how well you’ve done has shown us that we made the right decisions, we made the choice to let them take you both because we couldn’t provide for you.” He said. 

“We wanted you to have the stability and the chances to thrive. We made the right choice in giving you up.” 

I blinked at that, given me up? Did she just imply that they gave us up on their own?! 

“You know Ma’am I don’t like liars.” 

“We’re not lying.” 

Again she tried to touch my belly and I gripped her wrist harder. “If you try to touch me again I am going to knock the fuck out of you. Do not touch me.” 

“You will not be hitting your mother Gabriella. We tried to get you back.” 

“You will not tell me what I can and cannot do. You are not my father. You need to stop lying to me, I saw the police reports, Shawn and I were not given up we were taken from you. You didn’t want us to have a better life. You lost your rights to be my parents, so you can just leave. ” 

“We don’t hate you like Shawn does, we love you. You only want him to call you Ella when he doesn’t even love you. We do love you.” 

It wasn’t her that reached for my belly this time, it was him and I just reacted. Slapped him hard right across the face. 

“What the fuck?” he asked. 

“Wilson, honey it’s okay.” She said. 

I wasn’t stupid, I’d saw him draw his hand back. But her words seemed to make him reconsider, which for the sake of his hand and face was probably good. I was sure that Sierra would stomp his ass all over the porch. I was also sure contrary to what I said, they weren’t far from the door. 

“It’s a good thing to reconsider your thought. When I was old enough to remember things I wondered what happen, why did my parents not love us, why did Shawn always want to return to the mysterious people he called Mom and Dad.” 

“Because we love him and we love you.” 

“He loved you, always wanted to go back. Pissed when they adopted us and changed our names. He always wanted to go home, to be with you two and be the perfect family. He hated me because I didn’t care to go back, I didn’t remember anything. I know nothing about either of you. But, the day he left me, the day he walked out of my life when I needed him most, I wondered what was so special about the two of you that he didn’t love me enough to stay.” 

“But we love you Gabriella.” 

“Then why did you try to kill us? If you love me so much, why did you think it was okay to neglect us for days? Why was it okay for you to let us die and then blame a phantom sitter? For the record, Shawn actually talks to me, we’ve made amends with what happened. Like I told him when he explained to me everything you said, all I have ever needed was him. Every picture you had of me he was there. Neither of you ever were.” 

“You think we gave him all of them?” 

“I do because you just didn’t care then. He told me what you said to him. There is no way I’d treat my baby that way. She will know her parents love her and that we want her. I won’t let her scream because she’s hungry or scream because she has a diaper rash. You weren’t parents to me.” 

“Gabriella. Perhaps we need to start over here. We just want to know you, we’ve had a long time to reflect on our choices then. We were young and we were stupid. The right thing would have been to give you up but we didn’t think that was an option to us.” He said. 

“We just want to know our granddaughter and have a second chance at being decent role models.” 

“You will never know her. You won’t get pictures, videos, or updates on her. You have to live with your choices and you chose to let us starve, you chose to ignore our screams and cries for you. You sat in that room and you listened to me cry for hours, screaming because you were to sorry to get off your fucking ass and do something.” 

“Gabby…” She said. 

Yet again her hands reached out for the belly and I saw red. I was acutely aware of the sound of my hand when it went across her face. 

“You are not my fucking mother and you have no fucking right to touch me. You have no rights to me or anyone in my family. I have never fucking wanted to know either of you and I damn sure don’t now! Shawn can see you however the fuck he wants, but all you are to me is the bitch that gave me life. That is it. You will never see my daughter because unlike you I’m going to be a mother to her. She will have a father that loves her. You can get the fuck off my property or I will have you carted off in a fucking police car.” 

He went to touch me and I just glared at him which apparently was enough, I heard the door open behind me and I turned around. 

“It’s handled. They’re leaving.” 

“Gabriella Skye!” She said. 

I looked at her. “Fuck you. You have a minute, I’d make good use of it.” 

I went past Sierra and Heather and got my cell phone, they remained until I actually called and then they high tailed it. Sierra and Heather were on the front porch and I just walked out the back door. It was my fucking yard I should be safe here. I did know that I needed to desperately calm down. I went to the stream and sat down, called Shawn. When he didn’t pick up the first time, I kept calling until he did. 

“Did something happen to you or the baby? You keep calling.” 

“They showed up again.” 

“Hold on.” 

I could hear the noise dissipate and grow quiet. “Who showed up?” 

“The pieces of shits that call themselves our parents.” 

“You sound like you’re pissed off.” 

“I kind of am which is why I called you. They want to make amends and know my daughter. Bitch couldn’t keep her hands to herself.” 

“Ella…” 

“I’m sorry Shawn, I know you love them but I can’t. I can’t keep pretending there not the source of anything. We were both smart kids do you not think I ever wondered why we were in foster care? All the horror stories I made up, all the fairy tales of them coming to get us?” 

“You never mentioned them.” 

“They weren’t important to me, you were. I hate them Shawn. I hate them for causing you to leave, I hate them for losing us, I hate them for being greedy when you went back, I hate them for thinking we were expendable. I hate them for giving me the genes I have, predisposed crack head. I just hate them. I don’t even know them and when they first showed up I thought I could forgive them, that I could ignore how we were treated. I can’t.” 

“Ella calm down.” 

I took a few minutes to breathe, might be better my left side wasn’t feeling that good. 

“Ella I don’t expect you to feel the same way I do about them. You shouldn’t worry about them at all. I know you hate them, I know you can’t help it. I’m okay with that. I understand that while I blame them for losing us, you have other things to blame them for. But, in looking over what I remember, the best thing they ever done for me was give me a little sister. A reason to move forward, to be a good role model, to want to be looked up too. I may not be perfect and I’m far from it actually, but I know you look up to me. I want my niece to look up to me the way you do.” 

“She will.” 

“I know it’s a lot to process but really, they made that choice. They lost us and we ended up with better, in some ways, people. Granted, I don’t believe our biological father would be like Jacob but honestly Ella, I don’t know how he would have been when we got older. As much as I hated being taken, I’m glad I was. I’m glad that we both turned out different from them. You may have done drugs before but you’re clean now and you will never chose drugs over your baby. Now, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, she rather pissed me off because she kept trying to touch my belly.” 

“Well, I know you tolerate us for the most part but you really don’t like it. I think the only person you are completely fine with is Zac.” 

“Even he gets growls every now and then. But, I hit her.” 

“That’s funny and I don’t care sis. She probably deserved a lot more. But, I am at work and if I want to keep working I need to get back to the floor.” 

“Okay, um..I shouldn’t worry about the little bits of pain on the left side should I?” 

“How bad?” 

“One, maybe two. It’s just there.” 

“I would recommend going back to the house and calming down really good. If you are still hurting in an hour then you need to call your doctor.” 

“Don’t scare me like that.” 

“Change how you’re sitting, it could be Braxton’s and they go away when you move.” 

“Okay.” 

I returned to the house and it didn’t matter, Sierra put my ass on the sofa and asked for an explanation, but Heather said we needed to eat first. It was good because it gave me time to calm down good, time for the little twinges to stop, and then I explained it to them. We finished the other items, except the letter because we had no name yet. They were set to dry over night and then about nine I went up-stairs to bed. Zac called as I was getting that pillow wrapped in his shirts. We talked for an hour and I told him about them and what happen. He didn’t sound too thrilled but there wasn’t much he could do. When we hung up I put the phone on charge and for the first time in a week I actually slept. 

  


	46. Don't Touch. I Bite.

POV: Zac / Gabby 

Word Count: 2618 

September 30, 2009 

We’d arrived in town yesterday afternoon so I got to spend some time with Gabby and kind of settle my nerves. I hated that her parents showed up and that she had to handle them alone, but at the same time I am glad that she got to do that by herself. She insisted she hadn’t gotten any owls or notes which was good also. Maybe the fucker had decided to back off. I tried to convince her she could just stay at home but she refused, having come with me this morning to Cain’s. She’d worn a bright pink shirt with ‘if you didn’t put it here, don’t touch it!’, 

“Where is your opening act?” She asked. 

“There not required to show until after the walk.” I said. 

“You’re stagehand needs a lesson in how to set up your drums.” 

She was sitting there readjusting them and hadn’t been pleased with how he’d done them, but I smiled and watched. I really did miss her being on tour with us, nightly or daily phone calls helped ease it but it never went away. 

I sat down beside her as she adjusted. “How are you doing?” 

She tightened another section and sighed. “I miss being with you, she misses it too. The body pillow Sierra got has helped. I miss you though.” 

“Not much longer, four weeks. I tried to get you to come.” 

Her smile was more smirk and I caught the potential meaning a shy too late. 

“You didn’t try baby, you did.” 

“I walked into that! But, I did try to get you to travel.” 

“I’ve been okay though I mean, I expected worse and it hasn’t been that bad. What about you?” 

“Aside from missing home cooked meals, sleeping beside you, being able to ignore your shirt.” 

She smiled, she’d never bitten me for touching her but she had growled a few times. She didn’t even stop me now, but I didn’t tempt fate much. The baby moved the moment my hand laid there and she shifted a bit. Being on the road was good for reflection and thinking, where as being home was always busy and doing things, the road allowed for hours of thinking. 

I really hadn’t let the fact that I was going to be a father truly sink in, but seeing her ever expanding abdomen as the little baby grew bigger and stronger. It really wouldn’t be long before that little baby will be in our arms. I felt her hand over mine and it kind of drew me back to the present. 

“Drums are set up perfectly now, you won’t need to adjust.” 

“What do you say we head to lunch? You and me?” 

“Is it lunch already?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You don’t have to ask us twice.” 

We got up and headed out side, fans were already lined up and a few actually stopped me for a picture or autograph. Considering hundreds weren’t here I did pause and sign a few things, took some pictures but it didn’t mean I didn’t see the ones that approached Gabby. She had taken one or two she used the camera for like a selfie, not capturing her stomach. But I did see her refuse to let them touch her. We finally made it down to Caz’s and got seated inside, because outside was nice but too open. We weren’t even seated well before she looked at me. 

“Can we go somewhere else?” 

“You love Caz’s, why would we go somewhere else?” 

She sighed. “My parents are against the wall. I’d really rather not speak to them or have any interaction.” 

I got her hand. “If they come to us, we’ll leave but we’re not going to change our plans because they were here. So, what do you want?” 

She smiled some. “Chicken tenders, no fries but I want a larger salad.” 

I submitted our orders and we waited, I almost wanted to get up and go say something to them but instead I sat here with her because I wasn’t going to see her for over a month. 

“I considered flying in your appointment.” 

“But don’t you have a show that day?” 

“Los Angeles, but I can come out and go back.” 

“Baby, you don’t need to do that. You’ve been to them all so far, missing one won’t hurt you.” 

“It might.” 

Her head tilted some and she smiled. “It won’t hurt you. I was thinking about asking your Mom to go.” 

“Mom?” I asked. 

“Yes. There so excited and happy and she came over last week and saw the nursery and helped me make sure we had everything. Since you won’t be there and it’s just routine, I was thinking of having her go. They won’t be doing sonograms or anything but she can hear the heartbeat.” 

“I think she’d like that.” 

“I do too. Alright, it’s the end of the month Zachary. Do you have a list of names?” 

I groaned. “It’s on the bus, do you even have a list?” 

“It’s in my bag at the venue.” 

“It’s very long…” I said. 

“Seriously?” 

“Twenty names…but some I picked in case you didn’t want to use Skye.” 

“Well, let’s be honest twenty is a good number. I have thirty.” 

“So we have fifty potential names?” 

“Well, maybe less if we both chose some that are the same.” 

The plates came and we dove in. She’s gotten sweet and sour sauce with her chicken tenders. When she tensed I perked up and moments later her parents walked by but never said anything. I watched them go downstairs and then leave. 

“Maybe they decided to listen to you.” 

“It wouldn’t matter if they didn’t, I have no plans to change my mind or accept them. I can’t. Shawn understand that’s while he has feelings for them in some manner, I don’t.” 

“Considering what he told you, I can’t blame you.” 

Once we finished lunch we headed back to Cain’s, the uphill walk was harder for her now so we did stop a few times. 

“Are you going to be able to complete the walk?” I asked. 

“Oh yeah.” 

We met the guys back inside and by now the opening acts were here so she got to meet them. Clearly none of them believed me that she was my wife until now. People seriously needed to get over shit! We did the walk at three and as we were walking she stayed with me. Yet, I kept her near me and I noticed the multiple times she fended off hands of women who just wanted to touch her. I hadn’t thought that would be a problem but clearly it was and I did understand that reason she had provided now. 

“You okay Gabs?” Ike asked. 

“Yeah, just I felt a little like a petting zoo.” 

“Sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay Ike.” 

She sat to the side as we did our sound check and watched. I could see her actually mouthing the lyrics now so that was a plus. Once sound check was over she and I met on the bus and exchanged lists. She even made copies of them so we’d both have the full lists, turns out there were three names we liked together. Skye was the first one, having been the top of the list. The next two were Hazel and Annabelle. 

“Seriously? You listed Abigail and Sierra?” 

“I do like the names and the guys were helping me by just tossing them out.” 

She shook her head and crossed them out. But the others? I saw lot’s of conversations going on about them. 

“Hey, I was thinking as much as I like the idea of California for our anniversary, what if we did something closer to home?” She asked. 

“Closer?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, I’ll be 36 weeks then and I don’t think riding that far will be worth it. Let’s limit it to the state of Oklahoma.” 

I laughed. “I’ll find something, I have time to plan.” 

“Well…I kind of want to see the botanical gardens in the city.” 

“We can do that, not a problem.” 

“Are we doing the holidays at the house?” 

“Christmas for sure, baby will be here by then and I’d rather not carry her out in the colder weather.” 

“What about Thanksgiving?” 

“I think we can travel for that if needed, I mean we are asking them to come to us for Christmas, so we can compromise.” 

“I just wanted to have an idea of the plans ahead of time.” 

I smiled. “No problem. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah. Tired, but that’s rather common now a days.” 

“Finished any paintings?” 

“Oh yeah, during the day it’s about all I do. Um, I have several dozen done actually. I haven’t really sent many to Debbie though. I have added to the website under a standard price. Two actually sold the day I added them, so she’s sending people there and I think some fans have shared also.” 

“You didn’t add any of us?” 

“No. I did however make a note that there would be some available, I have several that are done and I wanted you guys to chose the one that goes up.” 

“Nice, well, I’m sure we can do that. You can do it sooner if you want by sending us pictures.” 

“I could. Yours is done but Taylor and Isaac gives me problems and I want to make sure. Shawn goes next month to get the dragon done. Made an appointment the seventeenth.” 

“Are you going with him?” 

“I am, it’s a freebie day to whoever was going to stay. He seems pretty adamant about the size and wants me there.” 

I smiled. “It’ll be good for you and him both are you staying for the show?” 

“Of course. Stella and Nicole are taking me home, Jack has to work tomorrow so he’ll be asleep when I get there.” 

“Okay.” 

We had dinner delivered because walking anywhere was not an option now. Thankfully Lucas was willing to deliver taco’s which was great for everyone, Gabby included. I then had to get ready for the show. 

**-Gabby-**

I didn’t realize how much I’d just miss him and I was enjoying today so much. Lucas however made me uncomfortable because he kept staring at me. 

“Hey Lucas, do you have any tattoos?” 

He looked shocked I had asked something and giggled some. “I do.” 

“I’ve never seen any.” 

“I have one on my side, I’d strip down and show you but I have like two shirts on and one is tucked in. I’d imagine no one here wants to see that.” 

“What is it?” 

“I have a big tree on my rib cage, took several hours to complete.” 

A tree? I wondered if this tree was like a dog wood tree with pink flowers. “Is there any others?” 

“Nope. Don’t you have tattoos?” 

“Heart and key, hidden of course.” 

They had stretched some in the last few months but they still looked good. He smiled at me. 

“Do you have a favorite animal? I’ve wondered because you really don’t focus on one when you draw. I saw your drawings on the website.” 

“Uh, not one particular no. Do you have a favorite animal?” 

“I like birds, the freedom they represent when they fly. No particular one.” 

I was glad when the show began, I moved to the audience because I had promised Chloe I would stand with them, her and a few of her friends were about mid-way. 

She jumped when I touched her arm. “I didn’t think you were joining.” 

“I told you I would. The guys should be on in a few minutes.” 

Her friends seemed shocked that I was standing there. Shawn had made me realize something, he wasn’t perfect by any means but I did look up to him. He was older and wiser and I often called with problems now. I wasn’t perfect, I never claimed to be. But if she wanted to ask me about drugs or sex or whatever then I’d answer her because I definitely did not want Chloe following my lead in those areas. 

“Gabby this is Helen and Karen.” 

I smiled at them, waved even and they seemed shocked. 

“How are you?” She asked. 

“I’m good. I can’t stay the whole show, I need to get to the back before they go off stage.” 

“That’s fine. I saw you earlier when you got lunch. I tried screaming but people were all around you both.” 

“Yeah, we got pulled off a bit headed for lunch.” 

“Do you mind?” 

“No.” 

Chloe was always respectful when I was around, she asked anytime she wanted to feel the baby move. Which, at the moment she was pretty active. So Chloe got to feel her move some. I let her friends only because Chloe knew them but everyone else had to back off. Chloe and her friends stayed around me, not venturing far and Chloe made sure I was safe here. A few fans tried to break until I looked at them, clearly not expecting me here and they moved away. I bid them farewell when I knew they were close to the end, but I told Chloe to wait by the bus. She’d only ever gotten to meet Zac, she hadn’t gotten to meet the other two. After the encore they came back and showered while stuff was being broken down and repacked. 

I really didn’t want him to go but I knew he had too. I made sure Chloe and her two friends got to meet them and take pictures before they got to the bus. Zac helped me on and they waited until fans were gone before we got back off. Taylor and Isaac again seemed to be easy to let go but it really took everything I had to walk away and get in her car. 

“Few more weeks Gabby.” Stella said. 

“I know.” 

She took me home first and they made sure I was inside and safe before they left. I left Jack a note to let him know I was back and then went up-stairs, I was worn out from the day. I changed into pajamas and settled in with my pillow. I was just about asleep when my phone signaled a text, assuming it was Zac I got it. 

**_It’s nice to see your ever expanding abdomen but it should be our baby, not yours and his. He is ungrateful, unfaithful, he is not worthy of you._ **

I read the message several times before realizing that it wasn’t Zac. This was the man sending the owls. 

_I belong with Zac. We belong together. I love him and trust him, your little childish games won’t change my mind._

**_Games? You think I don’t know what you’re doing? You keep thinking that you’re all hold up safe and sound in the house. You thought that at Heather’s….and I was there for hours…_ **

_Too coward to do anything._

Several minutes ticked by before I got the next message, this one with a picture. I’d suspected that he’d put me to sleep and I even suspected he’d at least touched me. My suspicions were right, picture of his hand on my breast. 

**_Not cowardly Gabriella. The only thing stopping me is myself. If I wanted you, I could walk in and take you. I just don’t want that bastard of a baby…but…I also cannot harm something that is part of you._ **

I wasn’t entirely sure that he alone was stopping him. I didn’t reply and I just put the phone on the counter but that made sleep a little more elusive. 

Gabby's shirt 


	47. Cheerleader Bears

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3134 

October 3, 2009 

Whomever was sending the owls was now moving to also sending messages. I thought the ones that night after Cain’s was it, but the next night and last night he’d sent messages. They were similar to Simon’s, not threatening but just unnerving. He’d included pictures as well, ones of me asleep at Heather’s and there was one of me outside the studio. He was intent that he wasn’t going to hurt me, that the owls were just gifts. As a result of his late night before bed messages, I was waking up more. Freaked out by anything I heard. Sierra had checked in on me last night and nearly scared me to death. It was unnerving to wake up to someone just watching me sleep! 

When I woke up and realized I wasn’t going back to sleep I got up and got some clothes and then showered. Hot water to ease the pain and tension of my shoulders and back. 

“Gabby?” Sierra asked. 

“I’m in here.” 

“Heather was getting worried, you’re usually down much sooner.” 

“I didn’t sleep well so I tried extra but gave up. I’ll be down in a few moments.” 

I heard her say okay and then the door closed, I walked to the bed and got dried off, put the pants on and a one of the solid color shirts I had, I’d bought just a few t-shirts to wear around the house. I’d given up completely on panties, they were either too small, didn’t fit well, or the waist band bugged me so who needed them? I then brushed my hair out and went downstairs. 

Heather had fixed a huge breakfast and I sat down to eat, they were done already. 

“What do you want to do today?” Heather asked. 

The room was done now, the little homemade canvases were hung up and so were the other items we’d bought. The new clothes and items had been cleaned and were ready. 

“I don’t have a preference for anything. Did you two have something in mind?” 

“We thought about going to the zoo.” Heather said. 

I raised an eyebrow. “The zoo?” 

“Yes. Or the aquarium.” 

“Let’s do the aquarium, I’ve been to the Zoo and Zac said we may hit the one in the city while we’re down next month.” 

“While you’re down?” Sierra asked. 

“Anniversary. As much as I want to visit Carrick and enjoy Cali, I feel like I’ll be too miserable. So, we’re doing something cheaper and closer.” 

“Ahh, that makes sense actually. So, we can do that. Let us get changed while you finish.” 

They got up and headed to the bedroom, Jack was leaving most of his things here because he was here more, but they had overnight bags. They came out about ten minutes later in jeans and simple shirts too. I finished breakfast, put up whatever was left and then got my shoes. 

“You know another few weeks and I won’t even be able to tie my shoes.” 

“You barely can now…” Heather said. 

“No shit.” 

Sierra drove as the aquarium was outside town, I spent most of the ride dozing in the back seat. Feeling her move around some. Once we arrived we each got our tickets and went inside. I had also suggested here because well, there were no spiders or peacocks! I could also sit frequently if needed. I had my camera and we started with invertebrates. The pace was slow, it allowed me to not feel rushed and I could step aside if someone needed to come flying by. Heather and Sierra were just matching whatever pace I set. After the first three including extreme fishes and the marvels and mysterious I took a break. I sent a few pictures to Zac and got smiley icons in return and a have fun. It was apparently pouring rain where they were and they had the walk. We then moved through the Aquatic Oklahoma and Hayes family Ozark Stream sets which were huge, we were standing in the coral reef when I got a message but it wasn’t Zac. 

**_The coral reefs are quite spectacular here, I appreciate that you are taking your time and really enjoying the beauty of them. You’ve done that since you arrived, slowly moving around, enjoying each exhibit._ ** ****

I paused right where I was, Sierra bumping into me. “Sorry, you okay?” 

“Yeah.” But my voice was shaky and not quite as confident in it, yet she was distracted so she didn’t detect it. 

I let them move just ahead of me though. I didn’t reply to him, what the hell was I going to say? I tried to not overtly look around me, did I recognize anyone here? Did I see a friend that wasn’t quite so good? But, I didn’t recognize the faces around me. I took a potty break before we went through the Ecozone and we spent a large amount of time in the shark adventure, especially in the tunnels. The next message arrived as we were standing in the middle. A picture message of me standing here. 

**_I do love the way you look pregnant. I can’t wait until the growing baby inside you is ours. I however miss my green dress…did you not like it? I bought it for you, made sure you got it._ ** ****

Again I looked and again I didn’t see anyone but what alarmed me was I didn’t see Sierra or Heather either. 

“Sierra?” 

When she didn’t ask I called her name again, louder. She finally came from the right side. 

“Hey Kitten it’s okay. I was right over there, I was getting this awesome vid…Kitten what’s wrong?” 

Telling her meant she would tell Zac and that meant he would come home. 

“Nothing, I just lost sight of you. Didn’t think you went far, but still you know Zac, he’ll flip out.” 

She smiled. “He would. Anyway, I got this awesome video of a shark just moving through.” 

I was trying to focus but the smell, musky was there. The images of him touching me, being so close and odds are if he left that dress then he took my boy shorts, when I ran she followed me. Breakfast tasted much better going down but Sierras was right there holding my hair. She got wet paper towels when I was more sitting. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it happens sometimes.” 

She messages Heather and she met us at the door, I was glad they suggested we go home. I was kind of craving the solitude of the house and the safety. I tried to stay calm on the drive home, tame the shaking in my hands and just remember that it was a public place and lots of people wear scents that are musty. I really didn’t get it to stop until we got home. Yet she checked the box to nothing but when I went around to open the front door there were two boxes sitting there and the rest of the mail. 

Two boxes? They were both addressed to me, the smaller was sent from the city but the larger box was here in Tulsa, no name but I recognized the return address. I took them inside and sat them on the table. But, I didn’t open them yet. Instead I got some crackers and ginger ale and just sat in the living room with them. I really wasn’t sure I wanted to know what was in either and part of me said I just needed to turn them both over to the detective without even looking at them. 

Heather selected a program on the learning channel (TLC), A Baby Story. It seemed very interesting until the whole birth scene and that done it for that program but I rather wanted to watch it some more. The person on the show had seemed to birth her kid quickly. Like an hour of labor or something. But, really, they didn’t want to watch that. About four I got up and opened the smaller one. There was a black owl like the red one, solid color, smooth and kind of cute. The note was hand written, not quite as erratic as the last one, more like it usually was. 

_Whatever you do…wherever you hide…where ever you go to try and escapes me…you should just accept the simple fact…I will always be right here. I will always know._

I repacked it and then opened the bigger box, not sure what to expect but inside was a solid white teddy bear with a blue and silver cheerleaders outfit on. There was no set place it was just a blue outfit with silver on the seams. I held it for a few minutes feeling the tears.. 

_“Gabriella! What the hell is this shit about you skipping school?” Jacob asked._

_I was almost 13, Shawn had been gone for months and Max was currently dating some bitch I didn’t like._

_“Why should you care? Long as I actually pass.”_

_“You know better. You think because he left you here that you can suddenly act like your some grown woman?”_

_I simply stared at him, he treated me like one, why not act like one? But not answering was usually bad and when he grabbed my arm I thought this was the day he’d go all the way. He’s stop using hands, stop using toys, he’d use himself. Instead it was just one painful spanking and yet when that didn’t seem to faze me, he stormed down to my room. Returning with the white bear in the costume._

_“You will go to school and you will stay there.”_

_“Why are you touching that? You know not to.” I yelled._

_I went to take it and he held it up and ripped it, tearing the head off easily, ripping the arms and legs. Stuffing fell from the inside, floated to the floor._

_“He fucking hates you Gabriella. You have to accept that. No one will love you. This cannot love you. You skip school again I will take everything he gave you and destroy it.”_

_He shoved the pieces to me and I held them I felt that pain. “You already did…”_

_It was the one thing he’d given me that I’d been able to keep. I’d begged Julian to fix the bear but she couldn’t. The seams were too ragged and she promised me another one but never could find one._

“Gabby?” Heather asked. 

I didn’t even realize I was crying but she was standing there. 

“I’m okay.” 

I took a moment and sat the bear to the side, finding a folder in the bottom and I picked it up and opened it. Inside the box was another ring of papers and the first one contained a hand written letter. 

_My Dearest Gabriella,_

_I will start with this is not the approach I wanted, I much rather tell you this in person but my therapist believed that for your well being this was the best option. He will have handled the mailing of the package as I do not have a current address for you. His contact information should be included so you can verify that he did mail the package._

_I wanted to tell you face to face that I am sorry for everything that I did to you, at the time I was not thinking logically nor was I considering what was best for you. I was only indulging in sinful and illegal activities. I want to apologize for the psychological, physical, and sexual abuse that you endured because of my actions._

_I know there is very little that I can do to make up for the things I done, there is no amount of money or time that would help you. However, I recall a specific moment when my actions really did seem to hurt you deeply. Shawn was your brother and the only thing he’d ever given you was that teddy bear. I shouldn’t have destroyed it and for that I am sorry. It took me a while to find the exact one you had and ultimately I had to have someone make one. My hope is that you can see it as a peace offering and move forward with your life._

_I am aware that no legal papers have been filed but after years of counseling, talking, and hearing how abuse can affect a person, male or female, I will not be bothering you. I will understand if you never reply, I will understand if you throw the bear away or ignore this letter._

_I am sorry Gabriella. I wish that I could change the past and be the father you truly deserved, the one that taught you how to protect yourself, that taught you that you were worth more than you realized. I failed you and I failed Shawn. For that, I am sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Frost._

_P.S: I have enclosed a copy of the full confession I made. Despite it being too long, I feel like I deserved more time than I received. I am not asking you to read it or relive those memories, I am only including it so you know that I confessed to everything I done, from the time I began until you ultimately left._

  

I really had to read it twice, because I didn’t believe it. But as curious as I was, I did not open the ringed pages, not now. Maybe once she was born and I was recovered I would tempt fate and read it. I didn’t prevent Sierra or Heather from reading it either. 

“Do you believe this?” Sierra asked. 

“There is a name and number for a therapist.” 

It took me ten minutes to reach the man and ten minutes for him to explain the reason, Jacob was making amends to the people he hurt. He’d wanted to do it in person but after the guy read his full confession he recommended the letter, for which I was grateful. He was able to sufficiently convince me that Jacob did not have my address and that he had mailed it. 

“What are you going to do?” Sierra asked. 

“I can’t read the confession right now, I’d like to but I don’t believe that is a smart idea, so I will wait and read it after she’s born. I think that would be a better option. Zac can watch her while I read. I don’t mind if either of you read it, but I will ask that you not mention it to me or ask questions about things.” 

“What’s up with the bear?” Heather asked. 

“When I was almost 13 I skipped school and Shawn had given me one like that when I was eleven. He ripped it apart in front of me. It was the only thing that Shawn had been able to give me on his own. He had worked and paid for it himself. I’m not sure if I will keep it or not. The symbolism is nice but it’s not the bear Shawn gave me.” 

“Do you think he left the cheerleader one?” 

“Yes. The therapist mentioned he had and that he’d told him he shouldn’t have.” 

“What about the other one?” 

“Another owl. Another bullshit note.” 

They didn’t ask to see it and I sent Mabis a message letting know I had received another one and I almost told him about the text messages. But I was sure the number was non-traceable and it would be pointless because they weren’t threatening, what would they do? Just ignore them like they had Simon’s so why bother to waste his time for me to try to screen shot them and everything. 

“So, what would you like for dinner?” Heather asked. 

“It doesn’t matter to me, I think we have chicken, ground beef, and pork of some kind. I would really like a burger.” 

“Burger it is.” Heather said. 

The teddy bear I put up and the other box I did too, but Mabis would come get it tomorrow. While Heather and Sierra cooked I sat at the counter and texted with Zac, he was sad he wasn’t getting a burger too. But as I was texting him another message from the guy came in, another picture from today. Very up close photo of my face, which I knew could be from a zoom. 

I really wished I could just magically know who it was, because I was starting to suspect everyone around me. It was clearly someone that knew us. This guy knew the address and phone numbers. He seemed to know my bedtime and when I’d be alone for the most part. 

She fixed some fries to go with the burgers and we ate there at the table, after dinner they selected a board game and we played monopoly for hours. I was sure it was a distraction move but it was fine. But when I got tired I called it a night and headed up to bed. I went to get the shorts and t-shirt I’d worn last night to put on but they weren’t on the bed. I found them in the dirty clothes but I didn’t remember putting them there. I chose a clean pair and changed and then charged the phone. 

As usual, Zac called after the show and once they were back on the bus, updated me on the walk and how the show went but I didn’t tell him about the boxes or messages. I didn’t want him to be excessively worried and he would be if I told him about those items. He’d be coming home if he knew about the text messages. I was actually about asleep when we hung-up, he’d talked to the baby for five minutes and that calmed her down enough for me to do the same. 

But the message came in and I initially ignored it, I was almost asleep anyway. But then they kept coming in so I checked, turns out he was just sending the same message over and over, until I opened it. 

**_I can’t wait until your nightly chats are with me and not him…_ ** ****

I hit reply. _I won’t be having nightly talks with you._

**_You are now…you finally read and replied._ **

_I am trying to sleep, I read and replied so you’d stop fucking sending me messages every second._

**_You should want to speak to me…_ **

_But…I don’t. I’m turning my phone off._

I didn’t turn it off, but I did put it on silent. Zac knew I was going to bed so he wouldn’t freak out if he called and I didn’t answer. At least, until after he was sure I’d be awake. Again, it seemed to take forever for me to fall asleep!


	48. Uneasy

POV: Zac 

Word Count: 3617 

October 11, 2009 

We had a show tonight in Chicago but I felt very uneasy. I’d talked to Gabby every day since we left Tulsa and there was just something about her voice that didn’t set well with me. At first, I assumed it was just the fact she missed me because lord knows I missed her something fierce. But, she’d missed me before Cain’s and she didn’t sound this way. 

“Zac?” Isaac asked. 

“Huh?” 

“You zoned out on us again.” 

“Sorry, just…I don’t know.” 

“She’s fine Zac, Andrew sent that picture of her yesterday.” 

In all honesty, that picture had not helped me feel any better. I know Andrew was trying to help, he’d often send me pictures and all of them did really, but the last several weren’t convincing me that she was fine. She looked very tired and I could see bags under her eyes, which wasn’t good. She looked super stressed and that wasn’t good either. 

“I know, I just can’t push this feeling away.” 

“I’m sure she’s fine Zac. So, are we going to switch up the list or not?” 

“Sure, let’s do..This time around tonight.” 

The set list was preliminary it was going to change before nine. Taylor nudged me. 

“Proud of you.” 

I looked at Isaac confused and then him. “For what? What have I done?” 

“I have seen the girls hand you the key cards and I saw you refuse it. You’ve done that more than once. Proud of you.” 

“Lucas told her about things and she said the key cards needed to stop, even if I was throwing them away. So, I promised her I wouldn’t even accept them. If they won’t take them back I’ll just toss them in a trashcan.” 

He just smiled at me. We got lunch and I kept texting with Gabby, but even her messages felt off. I sent a few to Abby to ask if she was acting normal, but Abby’s frown told me something was up. She indicated she was drawing a lot but wasn’t showing anything and she was keeping them put up. She was also not really wanting to go anywhere. 

Our walk was at four today and I was somewhat distracted through the whole thing, almost going the wrong way and nearly leading people across a street that we had to wait on. Thankfully, a guy called me out and said to wait. I didn’t pay any attention to Taylor’s speech. The sound check went nearly as bad as the walk. 

“Zachary! I know you’re fretting over this but come on, we have to do this and we need to focus.” Ike said. 

“I’m sorry. I just…I know something is wrong and I can’t figure out what it is.” 

“Stella was there yesterday and didn’t mention anything to me.” Taylor said. 

“Nicole was there a few days ago, nothing.” 

“No offense but Stella and Nicole really don’t hang out with her a lot. Abby and Sierra both agree something is up, they know her far better and if they say something is wrong then it is.” 

“Have you asked her what was wrong?” they asked. 

“No, I didn’t think to ask. Of course I’ve asked, but she just tells me nothing.” 

“Is it possible that she really is just tired? I mean she is pregnant Zac, do you not remember mom being super tired too?” 

“I do but Mom isn’t her.” 

“Okay, we have to do sound check and the show. We’re staying overnight in a hotel why don’t you call her from the hotel and ask her, use whatever you need to do. You’ll be alone, no prying ears or eyes, you can ask whatever you need and do whatever you need. But, right now we need to get this done.” Ike said. 

He had a very valid point and I usually called her after shows anyway, granted she would be super tired because it’s usually late and that assumes she really answers. I tried my best to focus and get through both the sound check and the show, but we got caught outside by fans headed to our hotel. I know I may have upset some but I really didn’t want to be social right now. Not that it mattered, I showered when I got there and when I got out I had a text from her saying she was already in bed and would call me tomorrow. 

I know I’d talked to her briefly during dinner but this was very odd from her. I called Andrew and he confirmed that she was in bed, Abby had even gone up and she was asleep. So, I resigned to sleep myself. 

**October 12, 2009**

I woke up earlier than usual, ordered room service, made sure my phone had a good charge and at 11 I called her. It was just after 10 there and Andrew had sent a message saying she was up. But, when she answered after the third ring, her voice sounded tired. 

“Hey baby.” 

“Hey..I..really didn’t expect a call so early.” 

“We’re in the hotel so it was easier and better, private.” 

“I just came up to get my phone actually, forgot it when I went down.” 

“So, are you busy or anything?” 

“No. What’s up?” 

“Well, I thought maybe we could talk names for a bit.” 

“Okay, I’ve had breakfast and there just watching TV so it’s fine.” 

I heard rustling and I heard the yawn, yet she had just woken up? 

“Alright. So I went over your list and narrowed the ones I liked.” 

“Alright, whatcha got?” I asked. 

“I liked Emma, Julie, Grace, and Kayla very much.” 

“I liked Grace a lot.” 

“But, Skye Grace or Grace Skye just doesn’t work.” 

I kept her talking about names for thirty minutes, not making much progress and the tone of her voice didn’t change, she didn’t act perkier or playful, she yawned multiple times and a few times she seemed to zone out completely. 

“What is wrong?” I asked. 

“Nothing is wrong, where did that come from?” 

“Gabriella, just because I am not standing in front of you, does not mean I cannot tell there is something wrong. You sound tired, you just got up but you’ve yawned several times, you zoned out completely twice. You were not like that when we came through to play Cain’s, are you having trouble sleeping again?” 

“Hit or miss really, the pillow helps.” 

“Napping during the day?” 

“When I can, it’s always easy with five babysitters in and out all the damn time. They do try but I really am getting tired of someone being here around the clock.” 

“But you also know you can go to the bedroom and lock them out, you can paint, you don’t have to play a game or watch a show.” 

“I know that Zac but just because I’m in the bedroom, doesn’t mean they don’t check. Sierra scared the hell out of a few weeks ago because I woke up and she was standing over me. Abby did that this morning. I know there just checking on me but I don’t need someone watching me sleep.” 

“Tell them. It’s your house Gabby, if you don’t want them in the room lock the door. If you want to sleep naked, lock the door. I am sure they won’t bust it down to get in. But, that doesn’t explain other things. Like the way you look so stressed in the pictures they send me, you look tired and I can see the little bags under your eyes, there not obscured in the pictures.” 

“I am getting enough sleep and rest believe me.” 

“Yeah, there not holding back either. You don’t want to go anywhere, when you do you act nervous and skittish. I don’t believe that you’re okay and I’m really one step away from come home to find out for myself. If you want to avoid any unsuspecting visits, then start talking. Because, I can feel something is wrong and they can’t tell me what it is, which means you aren’t telling them. I’m not your friends Gabby, I’m your husband and I will come home if I have too.” 

The other end of the line was very quiet. I was pretty sure that her mind was calculating how serious I was about coming home. 

“I can leave after the show and come back Wednesday, I’m not kidding Gabby.” 

“You don’t need to do that.” 

“Are you sure I don’t? You aren’t talking about what is bothering you. I know you think it’ll make me come home anyway, but really Gabby, I’m ready to leave right now and come home because I know something is wrong.” 

“You coming home won’t change anything.” 

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” 

It was risky to push her, her moods were erratic enough and I wasn’t insane, she could easily hang up but she also knows if she does that then I’d simply be coming home sooner. 

“He’s sent two more owls, one before Cain’s, one after.” 

She then described the two owls, mostly identical but color and the two notes which were super creepy in my opinion. They weren’t threatening but still, they weren’t quite as innocent as most. But, while she sounded somewhat different, I could tell that wasn’t it. 

“I assume they know about the owls?” 

“They all do, I just asked them not to say anything because you didn’t want to leave and you’ve been worried anyway.” 

“Okay, so tell me what you haven’t told them.” 

“I didn’t say…” 

“Gabriella.” 

I heard the loud sigh even through the phone, so I knew there was something but it was just getting her to tell me. I waited patiently. 

“He’s been sending text messages, since the 30 th. He sent messages when we were at the aquarium and I swear he walked by me. He seems to know when I lay down, so I’ve tried different times but he never sends a message until I am laying in bed. It’s not threatening just he likes the expanding abdomen but wishes it was our baby and not yours and mine, he can’t wait until then, he’s convinced you are cheating now with at least one per stop, he’s following us when we leave I know he is. At the aquarium he was there, he sent a message about how slow I was moving around and one of me in the shark tunnel, I smelled that same musty smell there.” 

There was a brief pause as I could tell she was catching her breath, it was harder with the baby pressing against her lungs. 

“When we got home I went to put my pajamas on and they weren’t where I left them, last week I found my laptop in another place and when I went to turn it on it was on already. It’s like he’s been in the house and nothing has alerted me to the doors opening or the alarm going off. Thursday I found an owl necklace laying on my pillow, I don’t own one of those. I found a belt buckle in the closet, there have been shirts that show up that I don’t remember buying. It’s like he’s here…like his fucking notes aren’t kidding. I don’t sleep because I constantly feel like someone is watching me. Sierra and Abby didn’t help.” 

“Why didn’t you tell them?” 

“Why bother? I can’t prove anything. The alarm doesn’t show him entering the house or exiting the house, the cameras don’t show him I’ve looked Zac. I’ve viewed hundreds of hours and nothing!” 

“Did you call the alarm company and have them come out?” 

“No, because everyone would ask why.” 

“I’ll do it, you can tell them it was just me. Maybe you do need to go elsewhere for a few days? Maybe to Mom and Dad’s?” 

“I don’t know what to do. I just feel like I’m going crazy and I didn’t want to tell you because there’s nothing you can do, you have to finish this tour and you can’t come home every few days. I know you want too, but you can’t.” 

“Did you see anyone around the few times you were out?” 

“No.” 

“Did you notice anything else at the house?” 

“He asked about the green dress and he sent photos.” 

“What kind of photos?” 

“From the party, he was in the room and he basically indicated that he was afraid to give me anything because while he thinks our baby is a bastard he won’t do anything to hurt her because she’s part of me.” 

“Yeah, but too much stress can hurt the baby too and I am sure he knows that. Why not go to my parents?” 

“You’re mom is coming over anyway I have an appointment the fourteenth. I may see if I can just stay there because the appointment is early anyway.” 

“It may help, see if getting out of the house is better for you. However, I will ask Jack to stay there just in case. I’ll also have someone from the alarm company come out, I get alerts when you enter and stuff but I haven’t gotten any oddball times or anything. I’ll just tell Jack that my program was acting odd or something and they came out to check.” 

“I guess.” 

“Baby, it’s going to be okay.” 

“I’d change the number but he’d probably find it.” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually, could narrow down who has it and see if he gets it.” 

“Not worth it and it’s the number Debbie has and all. I’ll just ignore them when I can.” 

“Do you feel safe sleeping there alone?” 

There was an abnormally long silence before she signed. “Not really. I feel like I’m being watching and that keeps me up all the time.” 

“I know you don’t want Jack in there but when Sierra, Heather or Abby are there I don’t mind if there in the bed with you. Andrew said he was taking the sofa anyway.” 

“He is. Um, they have sex but won’t share a bed yet, it’s weird. But, I think it’s because he wants to be where the doors are.” 

“I’d imagine that’s the reason and not anything else. I don’t know of any belief about that. But, if you think it’ll help you sleep then I’m okay with it. I know that Abby isn’t interested and while I am sure Heather and Sierra are, I trust they won’t try anything.” 

“Sierra is really respectful in relationships apparently. She hasn’t tried anything and I’ve asked her to help me with a bathe a few times. Mostly getting me in and then back out.” 

“Honestly…I don’t even mind if Jack or Andrew were there because I trust them not to try anything with you. But, I know that you may not feel comfortable with that.” 

“Yeah…I don’t think I want to go that far.” 

“See if Abby will stay with you tonight, if you don’t want to tell them, then use whatever you want. But, they are there to protect you Gabby, they can’t do that if you don’t let tell them about strange things like that. It could be one of them. I would advise you tell them.” 

“I will. What if he is in the house at times? I looked at video and didn’t see him anywhere, not coming in or going out.” 

“I’ll call the security company, make sure there aren’t any issues with the system.” 

“Is that why you called me so early?” 

“I’ve felt like something was wrong and I couldn’t figure out what, the pictures show how tired you are and stressed. You kept saying nothing and they kept saying they know it’s something but you hadn’t mentioned anything.” 

“I didn’t even tell Shawn.” 

“You should. He’s your brother Gabby, he may come over and stay too.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of. He’ll be worse than Abby.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“He’s a doctor Zac, he’ll be worse!” 

“He maybe what you need though.” 

“Maybe.” 

She sent me the pictures that he had sent to her, the mother fucker touching her was enough to make my blood boil, the fact that he had jeopardized our baby by doing something to put her sleep, made me want to kill him. I hated this feeling, like I couldn’t do anything to help her or protect her. 

I talked to her for another hour and convinced her she needed to nap, to turn her phone completely off and ignore everything, that I’d even call Andrew and tell them not to go up-stairs. She finally relented and when we hung up I did call Andrew. 

“I assume she’s been talking to you.” He said. 

“She has. She’s laying back down for a while. She assures me she will tell you why and everything, but until she comes back down, do not go up-stairs.” 

“Not even to check on her?” 

“Not even to do that. She told me what was wrong and I feel like there is more that she left unsaid, but I also feel that maybe I’d be worthless in helping there. So, I’m going to call my mom and see if she can gently pry out what’s wrong.” 

He sighed. “I bet I know what that is. She and Abby binge watched a Baby Story this weekend. I was at work all weekend but I did catch a few episodes. They are basically following women from just before to just after giving birth. Some of them were easy peasy births, some not so much. So, it probably has her scared about it. I mean some said they split horribly, others were there like 14 hours or more.” 

“That is probably the last thing she needs to be watching.” 

“I agree. But, you can give your mom a heads up. I mean, if she is worried about it then your mom is the best person to ask honestly. Heather is due here any moment with Sierra, I’ll tell them to stay down too. I’ll just say she requested it.” 

“Okay.” 

We hung-up and I called Mom next, telling her that she had agreed to stay there the night before her appointment and I filled her in because I told Gabby I would, I then mentioned the show and Mom wasn’t thrilled. She however wasn’t going to push the subject. I finally got myself dressed and met Taylor and Isaac in Ike’s room. 

“Did you talk to Gabby?” Taylor asked. 

“Yeah. He sent two more owls but what’s really bothering her is that he’s texting her at night when she lays down, specifically when she lays down. Even if she stays up later or goes to bed earlier. He has sent pictures of her from the bachelorette party where he did put her to sleep to touch her. Fucking bastard better hope I never get alone time with him.” 

“Is that what was wrong?” Ike asked. 

“That and she feels like he’s been inside the house, she said she constantly feels like she’s being watched. She is going to stay with Mom and Dad tomorrow night and I think when she leaves I want a detective to go through the house.” 

“Why?” they asked. 

“He sends texts when she is in the room, no matter the time. She said she’s found owl necklaces and a belt buckle in the bedroom. I want to make sure if he has figured some way inside that he hasn’t set up a video or anything.” 

“Shouldn’t you tell her about that?” 

“Not unless they find something.” 

The remainder of the morning was spend going over plans, holding the walk, and preparing for the show. I did call the detective that afternoon and explained things to him. He didn’t know about the messages either so I filled him in and asked about checking the house out when she wasn’t home. Took some time to coordinate and for me to sign the release forms and fax them back but he said he’d let me know. I was hoping that I was off base there, that this person hadn’t been able to bug the house. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. If he had, he was going to get a rude awakening. 

Our show went very good and I called her back after the show, she’d told them what was going on and Sierra was going to stay overnight tonight and take her to Mom in the morning. Jack had gone through the house and checked to see if he noticed any points of entry that seemed off, but nothing. She’d actually napped pretty well and Sierra told me to call her number if I needed anything because after we hung up she was turning Gabby’s completely off. I wouldn’t need to call back, she sounded a bit better and had napped better during the day. Jack was going to chill in the living room in the event the guy somehow figured out how to get in the doors or windows without tripping the alarm. 

As pissed as I was, Sierra and Jack both seemed to want him to come in tonight, I was certain if he tried he wouldn’t be walking out to the squad car, he’d be wheeled to the morgue…We did talk names with Sierra and no more progress was made than this morning. We did cross Grace off, because it wouldn’t fit with Skye. 

I managed to sleep tonight, I wasn’t as worried about her, but god knows I was so ready to board a plane and fly home even if it was just an hour. 


	49. I'm Scared

POV: Gabby 

Word Count: 3029 

October 14, 2009 

Waking up in a strange but familiar room was always weird. I went ahead and showered when I got up because my appointment was early. She wanted to shop afterwards so I went with something universally comfortable which was a sundress. Some white one with purplish splashy colors all over it, Abby had talked me into it. She was super active this morning too and even more after I got breakfast. We got there 15 minutes early, when we were called back I was a little weirded that she got her phone and was making a call, like I didn’t expect her to be making calls right this moment. A flair of panic came and went when I heard the person who answered, she’d apparently sent Zac a video conference call and he’d accepted. 

“Good morning Mrs. Hanson.” 

“Morning.” I said. 

She did weight which was up but still within a normal range to them. The urine sample they waited outside and I figured this was Zac’s way of being here without being here. He stayed on the video call through the whole appointment. I made the next appointment the 11 th, we could then head to Oklahoma City. 

“Are you happy now?” I asked. 

“I am. I didn’t miss an appointment. Thanks Mom.” 

“No problem. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard the heartbeat. So surreal.” 

He smiled but had to go because the others were calling him. 

“Do you feel like shopping?” 

“I’ll be good for a bit.” 

She went to the baby store first, what we could possibly need extra I didn’t know. But, she got more safety items like the latches for the cabinets and socket covers. 

“I know you won’t need them for a while but while there on sale.” 

“It makes sense.” 

She got toys too, for younger babies. Apparently we didn’t have any so this was fine, 

“Do you have a suit to bring her home in?” 

“We don’t yet, but I think Zac wanted to pick that out. Poor baby going to come on in a basketball themed outfit.” 

She smiled. “He’ll come around. Walker wanted a girl with Taylor and well, the doctors told us Zac was a girl for the entire nine months. We hadn’t bought dresses and stuff but I am glad I kept stuff from Taylor. He arrived as a boy, nothing girl about him.” 

“No, I’m confused on how they would think he was a girl.” 

“I’ve always wondered that myself I mean, it’s not like the areas are the same. How they missed that whole area is beyond me.” 

I was trying to phantom how someone could miss that on a sonogram, but then again Zac swears he saw a penis and we’re having a boy. When there is clearly not one there and we were having a girl. She did get some more clothes, but they were clearance items for next summer so they were larger sizes. 

“Why do you do that? Get sizes too big?” 

“Well, most babies fit well into the right sizes but sometimes they don’t. Isaac and Taylor were pretty much even with their sizes, Zac was in a 3 to 6 months at two months. I think I over fed him or something. But, it also helps to do this because babies grow quick.” 

We wondered the store a bit more before we headed out and went to the grocery store. We were nearly done there when my phone went off. He hadn’t texted me on time last night, I was already asleep before he ever sent the messages, so he clearly didn’t know there. 

_Shopping with the in-law, I can’t wait until you meet my Mom. Sadly, my father passed away already._

I didn’t reply, Mabis had called me after Zac spoke to him and I still ended up sending dozens of screen shots to him. He also had to obtain my permission to go into the house, I had been slightly mad that Zac hadn’t mentioned it to me, but when Mabis explained why I agreed. They should be there now actually with Jack who agreed to take the day off. I didn’t reply to him instead kept wondering with her. Once she had everything she needed we headed back to the house. 

Oddly, Sarah was waiting there alone when we arrived. 

“I didn’t know you were here!” She said. 

“She went with me to the appointment and video conference Zac.” 

I really didn’t like to be touched and the bigger I got the less I liked it, but she was quick with her rubs and then pitched in to help us unload and then put up. But, as we unloaded I wondered if she really didn’t know, and I figured out she did after we were seated in the living room. I was seated in the middle. 

“Zac feels like there is something else wrong, something he may not be any good at handling.” Diana said. 

“Maybe perhaps something to do with the multiple episodes of a baby story you saw.” Sarah said. 

“Abby seemed so happy to watch it, which the first few were fine but then it was…scary.” 

“Well, between she and I we have five. I know Jack picks you up soon, so what can we do?” Diana said. 

“I really didn’t think about it until she started watching the show. She can’t remain in the womb forever but I’d never considered anything but keeping her alive and contained for nine months.” 

“You didn’t think about how she was getting out huh?” Sarah asked. 

“No. The first two episodes the women were fine. Normal is how I’d define it. They got meds and it seemed like the baby just slid right out. No pain, no screaming, no yelling, no cussing. The third or fourth episode though, the women had complications. She was in labor for like three days before they did a c-section. The next one screamed bloody murder for an hour. I…” 

“You’re scared? Nervous? It’s expected.” Sarah said. 

“I’m terrified. I have no idea what to expect. Very few episodes were like the first two, there was a woman that split and tore and that scares me.” 

“I split with Nickolas, I won’t lie it’s not pleasant but it’s not bad either. You’re body heals quickly after and nothing is different.” 

That didn’t help calm my nerves and perhaps Diana picked up but I swear she gave her the shut up look. 

“The first thing you should know Gabby is that everyone woman is different. You also have to remember that it was a TV show, it’s not always entertaining to show a nice easy birth. Added, it could have been their second or third.” 

“Were Taylor and Zac easier?” 

“Definitely. With Isaac my labor was longer but it wasn’t like active labor with all the pain it was just nagging shit, drove me insane. Taylor was easier, the contractions leveled out pretty easily and quickly. I barely even made it to the hospital with Zac, I barely felt anything. It does get easier after the first, but just because Sarah split doesn’t mean you will.” 

“What if something goes wrong?” 

“Honey you’ll be surrounded by doctors and nurses, they’ll do everything they can to prevent you from splitting, to make sure that you and the baby are fine.” 

“What if she’s not okay?” 

I felt Sarah’s hand on my side. “She’ll be fine. If she’s anything like her daddy she’s going to be too stubborn to not be fine.” 

“Ain’t that the truth, he’s the most stubborn.” 

I wasn’t sure that I believed anything they were telling me, sure they had five between them but they didn’t seem to be all that bad. I was really good at faking being fine around anyone but Zac and Shawn. So, they let it drop and moved on. Sarah did help me use her gift card while I was there for the boppy covers. We were processing when he sent another message. 

_I do not like to be ignored. I understand you were probably asleep last night but you saw the message from earlier. I watched you open it._

I just closed it and ignored it, but it wasn’t Jack that showed up at three. It was Shawn and he didn’t seem pleased. 

“Where is Jack?” 

“He got called in, but when did you plan on telling me about this guys sending messages and shit?” 

“When he was in jail? Because I don’t need another babysitter.” 

“Too bad. I sent Heather and Sierra home too.” 

I sighed and we got the bags and said our byes, but Grace was also with him. The police weren’t at the house when we arrived and the alarm was on high. I had a new number, again, which Zac had texted earlier. The bags were put up and I asked about dinner, since I am sure they were staying until Jack was back. 

But when he had me sit down I placed things together. “How bad was it since Zac sent you here instead of calling me himself.” 

“It wasn’t really great. But, not as bad as you may be thinking.” 

“Then quite putting it off and tell me.” 

“He knew you were in the room because there was a listening device in the room, but the range wasn’t that far so he had to be close by. There was another one here in the living room.” 

I kind of had a feeling there was something that told him I was in the room and alone, because he was on time no matter what. 

“Has he been inside?” 

“Yes.” 

“How? I reviewed the tapes.” 

“Zac mentioned that and they checked, he looped the video. All you watched was the same three or five minutes looped over and over again. There is evidence that he also figured out how to bypass the alarm by a window here in the living room. But, the security company came out and they changed the wires and how the detection is so he can’t do that again.” 

“Anything else?” 

“No. That was it.” 

“No prints? No nothing?” 

“No.” 

“So, that wasn’t bad Shawn, why are you here?” 

“I’ll leave you with Grace for that. I’ll fix dinner.” 

He got up and walked out leaving me here with her and I looked at her confused, what could she have to tell me? 

“Diana called Zac after you left and he sent me a message. She thinks that she may have helped but she wasn’t sure.” 

“Everyone be talking behind my back, this is not cool.” 

She giggled. “He knows that he can’t help.” 

“He will be, he’ll be there. He’s not getting out of this shit.” 

I heard Shawn laugh in the kitchen and she shot him a look and he toned it down some. She then looked at me. 

“I’ve been in the room when dozens of babies have been born, it’s part of my job and depending on when you come in, I may be there then. Everyone is different. But, the outcome is always the same, healthy baby and healthy mom. You aren’t having any problems and she doesn’t seem to be a really big baby. I think you’ll be fine personally.” 

“But all those women and come on, I know women die from this too.” 

“Good lord what has she been showing you? I’m banning Abby from ever choosing your TV shows.” 

“I know the likeliness of me dying is pretty remote. I just haven’t always been that great with pain and well, I don’t know if I can handle it. I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“Secret here, every mother I’ve talked to as told me they didn’t think they could. They didn’t think they could handle the pain, or the process. You have great doctors, great nurses and let’s face it if we need to call for someone to calm you down we know where he works.” 

“Negative on that shit! There are things about my sister that I do not want to ever know about. That’s one of them.” 

“I think I’m inclined to agree with him.” 

She smiled. “Just saying. I know it’s scary but it’s worth it. I wouldn’t pay much attention to the shows they want you to see the bad moments because people watch more. I’ve seen women split, there not that bad to fix and heal nicely. I’ve seen many not have any problems.” 

“And the screaming pain?” 

“Epidural honey, puts all those severe pains on the back burner and all you feel is a fraction of it.” 

“So…ignore the TV shows?” 

“You can watch them, because there good to have an idea of what the doctors do and what they kind of expect, but don’t let the women scare you. There just a small fraction of women having babies and they could be exaggerating because they are on TV.” 

“You saying I’m not gonna like split severely and need reconstructive surgery?” 

“Honey if that happens I’m giving Zac a full disclosure to sue like hell. You’ll be fine. Are you doing the birthing classes?” 

“They start when we come back from our anniversary, week after I think. Zac wanted to attend too, given he’s going to be there I signed up for the ones after.” 

“Probably a good thing to do. They’ll teach you proper techniques.” 

“That’s the hope, he’ll be able to coach me and maybe he won’t freak out too.” 

She smiled. “You got everything you need?” 

“Yep. Diana got toys and safety things today, some cloths for next summer. The safety items were on sale.” 

“It’s nice to have them in place before, it lets you get use to opening the stuff without worrying.” 

“I decided to breastfeed, is it required to have bottles?” 

“Nope, if you are exclusively breast feeding her then you don’t really need them. It’s good to have a few just in case and it’s good to have a pump in case, but there not required. It’s honestly items you may never use.” 

“Zac’s read everything you sent me and stuff he’s found and he’s okay with the idea of not being able to feed her because he knows once she starts solids he can. Logically, he won’t always be home anyway.” 

“He can take diaper duty.” 

“I won’t mind that one bit! Shawn, what the hell are you fixing? I smell hot sauce.” 

“Chicken fajitas and no fear little sister, I am not putting hot sauce on either of yours, just mine.” 

“You add it to mine and I won’t be able to eat it!” 

“I’m not, I promise.” 

Grace and I discussed splitting a bit, because that is what scared me the most. I wasn’t entirely sure _what_ was splitting! It was a quiet conversation because Shawn may not care to know. His fajitas were amazing and I was quite certain I ate way too much. 

“You want me to finish that dragon while you’re here?” 

“Sure. Needs to be done by Saturday and he’ll need an outline.” 

“No problem.” 

I got the drawing and we finished it out before Jack arrived, Shawn had made more than enough so he had dinner too. 

“Is this some weird sibling obsession?” he asked. 

“No. I wanted a dragon tattoo but the one she original drew was super huge and well, I wasn’t doing a full body one.” 

“If I recalled you said some of it would be like below the belt.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hey those types can be fun.” 

“I wouldn’t know, I wouldn’t do one there unless it was my butt.” I said. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing something if the ladies wouldn’t mind.” 

“Long as it’s not creepy eyes I don’t think you’d have an issue.” Grace said. 

“Why not eyes?” he asked. 

“Well, unless you hate oral sex, no girl will want to be seeing eyes.” 

That got a laugh from them both but it was a truth, I damn sure wouldn’t. Once Shawn and Grace left I cleaned up the kitchen, I was loading the dishwasher when a message came through. 

**_I see someone got smart, it’ll be sad to not hear your voice daily._ **

_It won’t be sad to me._

**_Do you keep my gifts at the studio? I have not seen any of them at the house, not on display nor packed up. I haven’t seen the underwear or the dress either…_ **

I read it and snorted, causing Jack to look up. But I picked up the phone and his reply. 

_I didn’t keep any of that. The detectives have all of them at the warehouse where they processed them. Why would you even think I would keep a gift I don’t want? What makes you think I like anything you sent? The figurines were pretty until I realized the person sending them to me was a murderer. I don’t like owls. I don’t like you. I will never be your wife, I will never carry your child. I don’t want to meet your mother. I never asked you to murder Max, he was my best friend and while we have issues I still loved him. I never asked you to murder Simon, he would have either gotten over me or not. I didn’t care. I know you are someone we know and I know that you will eventually fuck up and the police will arrest you. In the meantime, I am going to focus on my baby and my husband. You are no longer worth it._

It was ballsy as hell, but I was done. He was a coward anyway, he’d never face me or tell me who he was. He also didn’t reply to the message. Once things were tidy I headed up to bed, it was a good feeling to be able to know he can’t be here, he couldn’t be. I put on my pajamas and curled up with the pillow. 

32 weeks felt like 52. She was getting bigger and I was feeling the effects. Another month and then she’ll be here. December was going to be really fun!


	50. Spidey Senses

POV: Gabby / Zac 

Word Count: 3241 

October 19, 2009 

Shawn’s tattoo outline had come out perfectly. The guy even let me do a single line at Shawn’s request. I’d gotten out of the house and had been fine to sit there for hours and watch, they more than accommodated me. We had then gone shopping some mostly I needed groceries at the house and to pay a few things. I’d been sleeping better because he hadn’t sent anymore messages, maybe I had finally gotten through to him that I didn’t love him. I’d gone to bed kind of late and intended to sleep in today. 

It wasn’t anyone that woke me up but it was something…I felt something in the bed with me moving. I opened my eyes but it was still fairly dark in the room. I laid there a moment, maybe I’d just moved wrong but no…there was something on me. Something was on my leg, something small but the familiar prickle feeling, the familiar movements. It wasn’t until I felt the same familiar feeling on my other leg that I screamed and flung covers everywhere. I didn’t think I could move that fast but I was out of the bedroom in just moments. I leaned against the wall but when I opened my eyes there was another one right there looking at me. Where the fuck the spider came from was beyond me. I went downstairs, as fast as I could but as carefully as possible. 

“Sierra!” I yelled. 

I could feel the overwhelming feeling of panic. I was sure the scream should have woken them up. I got to the foot of the steps but I was feeling a bit dizzy, yet there by the door were more spiders. They didn’t even look real but it really didn’t matter. I side stepped them and headed to the main room but there on the table in a cage was a huge tarantula. 

“Sierra?” I called. 

I put my back against the wall, all around the living room and counters were spiders. Thousands of them, but they didn’t seem to be moving and I was fading fairly fast, I could barely hear myself calling for Sierra, but then I heard footsteps on the stairs. Had she been up-stairs? 

“Gabby…Gabby…Gabby...” 

That wasn’t Sierra and it wasn’t Jack either. I tried to stall that panic attack that was threatening to take over. 

“Closely guarded secrets, you hid this one very well. A overwhelming fear of spiders.” 

I could hear footsteps on the floor and someone was there, all black and his face was covered in a plastic black mask. But he was holding a spider in his hand, tarantula or something. Petting it, but even he was getting fuzzy around the edges. 

“Maxwell never mentioned this, but then again he was very mum on you. Told me a few times to leave you alone, that was before the sodomy and shit, by the time he died he was probably wishing he never met you.” 

He was coming closer with that spider and while I was trying my best to focus on him, I couldn’t. I’d already slid down to the floor and my side was cramping badly. I was aware of him when he kneeled down, he was so fucking close to me but again the spider in his hand was so much closer. 

“Simon didn’t know about this either, he squealed easily and especially after the foot came off. Spilled his guts like I’d sliced him open. No. It took locating a little family on a farm, visiting them and just asking about you. He told me all about the spiders and how you reacted, how he was sure it was a strong fear.” 

He held the spider even closer to me and I could barely even say Sierra’s name. I couldn’t move to push him away and I could barely even think, to top the problems I could smell the musky scent. He held the spider a little closer. 

“Go ahead Gabby, tell me how you won’t be with me. Tell me how your next child won’t be mine. Tell me how you hate my little gifts. Tell me how much you won’t be with me.” 

I could feel the pain in my side but I couldn’t do anything about it or the paralyzing feeling I was experiencing. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t even gather enough sense to try to move or do anything. The sound of breaking glass seemed to scare him as much as it did me, because the spider in his hand was dropped right in the center of the cleavage and I felt a sharp stinging pain. But I could feel the little feet, feel the prickly feeling. I heard commotion, heard voices, but by the time someone was moving my face they were just a blurry haze. 

“Gabriella, hey! Come on, no no..Don’t.” 

But the world was fading faster than I could stop it. I vaguely remember hearing sirens but it was several hours later before I came too in a hospital. I was in the room with three nurses and clearly there was a problem and it wasn’t long before I felt the sharp pain and that’s apparently when they realized I was awake. I mean, I’d know too if my patient screamed out like I had. 

**-Zac-**

We’d been up since before dawn and were at the second of five radio interviews this morning. Not all cities had these types of press but we did put some in to start promoting the new album and to get buzz going. We were mostly through the interview when I felt my phone buzz, but I ignored it for the moment. Gabby knew we were here so she knew to expect me to call or message. Yet for a solid five minutes it kept going off. It was like the person was calling me over and over. 

“Zac.” Taylor said. 

I got my phone about the time it started to ring again and it was Shawn’s number, at the same time Chase send a message in all caps telling me to answer the fucking phone. It was very unusual for them both to be calling and texting me in that manner. 

“It’s Shawn and Chase told me to answer, finish without me. Just tell them family emergency.” 

I got up and walked out, who cared if I seemed rude or not, the fact that two were calling and the fact Shawn was calling meant I had to answer. Because well, it was probably related to Gabby. 

“Hello?” 

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“Radio interview, why are you calling me? Is Gabby okay?” 

“Gabby’s at the hospital.” 

I felt that immediate sense of dread. “Why is she there? What happen? Put her on the phone.” 

“I can’t put her on the phone, she hasn’t woken up yet. That sadistic little fucker put spiders all over the fucking house. Your cousin Chase came by the house about 7:30, he was going to hang out a bit or see if he could bribe her into breakfast out, get her out of the house. Anyway, he said he saw a strange ATV around back and went back to check, he came by the back window and saw her sitting in the foyer floor with a guy in front of her with a mask. He broke the back door to get inside, attacked this guy who fled.” 

“Where the fuck was everyone else? She’s not suppose to be alone.” 

“Heather and Sierra went to the city, Heather’s father had a heart attack and she called Jack. He didn’t realize they were leaving right then, he arrived as the ambulance was leaving. He and Chase are here, Chase called me when he left the house and I met them here. She’s unconscious and she has a bite on her chest, Chase is sure it was a spider bite, he recalls one falling.” 

“Fuck! This is why I told her she needed to just come with me! She probably passed out, she did the last time one was near her.” 

“They put a monitor on her, she’s having contractions Zac.” 

“WHAT?!” I yelled. 

Everyone in the hallway stopped and turned to me, confused and unsure on what was going on. I must have gotten very loud before Taylor and Isaac poked their head out. 

“They’re not consistent, but they are giving her something to stop them. She’s not dilating or anything like that. It could just be stress related. They are going to monitor her for a long time, especially after she wakes up.” 

“Zac?” Ike asked. 

“I’m coming home.” 

“You don’t have too Zac.” 

“You just fucking told me she was in the hospital and having contractions, you expect me to stay here?” 

Taylor and Isaac both looked stunned and Ike closed the door. 

“Zac, odds are they will stop.” 

He was trying to tell me that but then I heard her and apparently he did too, I heard something about call back and then he was gone. She had screamed out in pain and he expected me to just be fine! 

“What the hell Zac?” 

“The son of a bitch broke in and put spiders all over the place. Chase came over and broke a window to get inside and attacked the guy. She apparently got bitten too. The hospital said she’s having contractions that aren’t steady.” 

“The interview is done, we’ll cancel the rest. Let him call you back and make sure. If you need to go we’ll just cancel.” 

Isaac handled canceling the remaining interviews and I went ahead and found out when flights left and when I would need to leave. It was about an hour and a half before he called back. 

“I have a flight picked out already, what is going on?” 

“She’s awake, the bite is minor just a little red. Her heart rate and breathing are back to normal, her blood pressure has stabilized.” 

“The contractions?” 

“They’re losing intensity and already starting to get farther apart. Her doctor is here and thinks the stress from the spiders being there just caused some major pain. She’s fine.” 

“Put her on the phone Shawn.” 

“There checking her right now Zac, I’m not in the room. They wanted to make sure that she’s not dilating. I did not want to be part of that.” 

“Does she have her phone?” 

“No. It’s at the house.” 

I waited very impatiently before he said he was going back in. The call hung up but then a video call request came in so I answered. She really didn’t look comfortable or fine to me. 

“Do I need to come home?” 

“No. I’m fine. She’s fine. They are doing a sonogram just to make sure where she is.” 

When they started she turned the phone toward the machine, there was the familiar whoop whoop sounds of the heartbeat. Which sounded strong and stable. I’d never feel more relief hearing that. 

“She’s head down, this is her feet here.” 

“Is that normal?” Gabby asked. 

“Yes. After about 28 weeks and definitely before 36. Here is her thigh here and she is definitely a she.” 

Even I could tell because she wasn’t moving, I couldn’t deny it anymore. We weren’t having a son, we were having a daughter. I just needed to accept that. It was hard thought because I swear I saw what I did, swear this baby was a boy. But, evidently I didn’t see things clearly. 

“No pain?” 

“No ma’am.” She said. 

“I see nothing wrong and her heartbeat is steady and strong. I’m going to keep you for tonight though, mostly just to monitor and make sure those contractions don’t come back. I’m thinking they were stress related and could be Braxton Hicks too.” 

“Do I need to come home doctor?” I asked. 

She must have realized I was there then, looked a bit worried and Gabby had to explain. 

“I don’t believe you will need to come home for this. If they start back you should have time but I am pretty confident they won’t come back. She’ll be here until tomorrow morning at least and the mucus plug is still intact showed no signs of moving, she isn’t dilating at all. I think she’s going to be just fine.” 

She handed the phone to Shawn while they got her comfortable, he stepped out into the hallway because they’d be moving her around. 

“I’m staying with her, I’m off tonight anyway. Once she is in a room the detective will talk to her, they are at the house now and Chase is there too, he had the doctor do something and then took it back to them. Also, he needed to explain what he saw.” 

“Thank you for calling.” 

“You’re her husband Zac, of course I’ll call. Give her a few hours and I’ll have her call you back.” 

“Okay.” 

I let Taylor and Isaac know and waited. The several hours made me just want to be home. I fretted, toyed with going home anyway, played games and lost and eventually broke down and cried. I felt so fucking helpless being this far away. I couldn’t put my arms around her and tell her she’s fine, I couldn’t stomp this fucker’s ass into the ground. I couldn’t do anything and that bothered me so much. 

Gabriella called me a few hours later, it came from her phone number so obviously someone brought her phone to the hospital. 

“Did they get you settled?” 

“Yeah, my own room for the night. Chase is here right now and Shawn went to get himself a bag. Chase brought mine. You got a little bit of time?” 

“I’m not doing anything until I am sure I don’t need to be there with you.” 

“I am okay Zac. The baby is okay. The pain has stopped and unless it starts again they see no reason to be concerned. I’m here only as a precaution because of the pain. Which if that’s what labor feels like, fuck that.” 

I giggled. “You’ll be fine.” 

“Speak for yourself.” 

“So, what happen?” 

“I woke up because I felt something on me, realized it was a creepy crawly and freaked out. There was another one in the hallway and when I got downstairs there were hundreds, I think they were fake though. I called for Sierra, I didn’t even know they weren’t there. I heard him come down.” 

She detailed what she remembered him saying and I just wanted to stomp him some more. I mean really, how arrogant was this prick? He’d been inside the house and that close! Chase took over once she was done to explain what happened. 

“I came to see if I could just hang out, spend the day there, extra person basically. I know during the day it’s just the ladies. I parked and I saw an ATV off to the side of the house. I knew neither of you rode them so I went to the back, figured I’d just come to the back door and saw this guy there with her in black with a mask. She was sitting on the ground and he was kneeled, I thought he’d hit her. I broke a pane of glass and went inside. Hit him pretty fucking hard if I say so, we struggled and he got free and ran out the back. Left. I told the detectives he is physically like me but smelled musky and I think he had long hair, I tried to get that mask off.” 

“Did you notice anything that could identify him?” 

“Not really. I swear that I got a piece of him when we were scuffling, so I had a doctor here scrap under my nails and preserve it. I turned it over to the police. I’m hoping I got blood, tissue, or something.” 

“So, what happens now?” I asked. 

“Well, Heather and Sierra feel horrible but I can’t blame them.” 

“How did he get inside?” I asked. 

“The detective played the video back, Heather disarmed the alarm and stepped onto the front porch about three am. She had gotten a call from her mother at that time, she was outside fifteen minutes and he came in the back door, he hide in the art area until she was back in the room and then came up-stairs. They left a little while later and he just disarmed it, which is why it didn’t go off when Chase broke the window.” 

“Which I called Andrew’s uncle and he’s fixing it today.” Chase said. 

“So what are you doing to make sure he doesn’t come back?” 

“I’m going to stay the next several days going to take the couch. Jack is going to stay also. We will call in Bradley and Stella. Heather and Sierra will be in the city for several days.” 

“How is her dad?” 

“Recovering nicely. It means he will have to change some things but over all he’s going to be fine.” 

“I should come home.” I said. 

“You don’t need too. I’m fine.” 

“I don’t like this.” 

“I know, but I’ll have Shawn and you know he’s going to make me sit my happy ass right here.” 

“I know. I just feel like I should be there.” 

“Well, in two weeks you will be. But, I know you have the walk soon and I need to get settled. Shawn is going to bring me food. Jack is making sure the spiders are gone and Chase is going to sit here and stalk me until Shawn is back. I’m fine. She’s fine.” 

“I’ll call you after the show and if anything changes you better call me Gabriella.” 

“I will.” 

I let her go, filled them in again and then we prepared for the walk and show. I know I was distracted and neither of them called me out on it. 

He was inside our home. He put spiders inside our bed and all around the house. The fucker was trying to scare her, evidently so much to cause her to go into labor. He’d almost succeeded. I kept myself from exploding on fans or anyone else and I was pleased that several actually asked me how she was, how the baby was. But, I didn’t give them much information beyond they were fine. 

The show itself went fine and after we were showered, I did sign a bit before I got on the bus and settled. I then called her back. Shawn answered her phone on the first ring. 

“She fell asleep. Do you want me to wake her up?” 

“No. Is she still okay?” 

“Yes. No more pains, no more problems. They’re going to release her first thing in the morning. The window is fixed, the spiders are gone.” 

“Okay. I was just checking on her. Have her call me in the morning.” 

“I will. She’s fine Zac, I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You go get some rest too, she’s being taken care of and if anything changes I will call you.” 

I felt better knowing she was fine and that nothing had changed, but I still felt like shit for not being there. I headed to bed rather early and replayed which people we knew that could possibly fit Chase’s minimal description. There were still so many possibilities. I finally fell asleep sometime around three am. 


	51. Surprise!

POV: Zac 

October 22, 2009 

I really wasn’t looking forward to today. I know Tay and Ike along with the crew had plans for my birthday, I’d overheard them talking about getting cake and I was positive they were planning to cake me tonight. Not that I expected anything less, but what sucked was not being able to see Gabby today. To add to my issues, I wasn’t even going to be able to call her or talk to her because Nicole and Stella were taking her somewhere in the boondocks of Oklahoma and she wouldn’t have reception. 

I woke up to no message from her, no voicemail, and no e-mail. I couldn’t really say that didn’t feel bad. But, I couldn’t dwell on this because we had a few radio interviews this morning and then the walk, sound check, and show. I showered and got dressed and then met the guys in the lobby. 

“Really Zac? You brought the ‘man behind the belly’ shirt with you?” Isaac asked. 

“I did. I mean I only get 9 months to wear it dude. But, I have a button up to put over it for the interviews.” 

“Na, wear it as is. You are right. Any word from her today?” 

“No. From what Nicole said, they are out of signal until they’re back closer to town. So, I doubt I’ll hear from her at all today.” 

“Man that sucks. But Happy Birthday little brother.” Taylor said. 

“Thank you.” 

Ike said the same thing and I thanked him also, we then headed to the interview. The first two focused solely on music, they didn’t ask a single personal question. So, we got to give a lot of information on the upcoming album and plans. The third one was a more friendly place and we did talk about the music. 

“Everyone is now married right?” He asked. 

“Yes. I was the last one and my wife and I got married the first Saturday in September.” Taylor said. 

“I tied the knot in May.” Ike said. 

“I’ve been married since 2007.” I said. 

“Wow, 2007? That’s almost two years.” He said. 

“We celebrate two years in November, the thirteenth.” 

“You’re wife traveled with you right? Is she traveling with you this year?” 

“Uh..No. She’s um pregnant right now so it was better for her to remain at home.” 

“Pregnant?” 

“Yes. We’re expecting our first child in December.” 

“Well congratulations to you both.” 

“Thank you. We’re both excited and scared to be having our first.” 

“Do you know the gender of the baby?” He asked. 

“The doctor’s say a girl, I say a boy. I’m pretty sure they might be right.” 

“Most likely. Any baby plans for either of you?” 

“Not at the present moment.” Taylor said. 

“We have talked and would like to really be more settled. Zac seems to be far ahead of us.” 

“Yes, he does. That totally explains that shirt too, I was wondering.” 

He announced what the shirt said and even promised a picture for the website. Ike and Tay giggled but I was fine, we’d announced it anyway so it was fine. We were there another thirty minutes and he did ask some personal questions, mostly if we planned for more, but nothing sexual. We then headed back to the venue where I expected some large party, but it was business as usual. This was weird. 

“Did you get Gabby anything?” Ike asked. 

“I did yeah, but not really for her. But, I won’t get to give it to her until we get home. She has something for me she bought last week, just sent me a corner of a sheet of paper. She likes to tease me apparently.” 

“Clearly. Well, we’ll be home soon.” 

We were doing the walk earlier, which meant there plans were probably for a early dinner or something somewhere. Isaac was talking to someone right before the walk, he seemed disappointed. Maybe the place he wanted was too busy? Who knew. We headed out for the walk about five after two. Nearly everyone that approached me told me Happy Birthday, a few handed me items which I didn’t open here. Some even commented on the shirt, mostly the guys. I just wanted to call Gabby. 

Taylor’s speech seemed longer than usual to me, but the walk back seemed shorter. He did a closing speech and after we were done we headed inside, but I heard it the moment I was cleared of the lobby. Someone was playing the drums, could be the sound check for the opening band. But then the familiar sounds of Stricken began to play. I swear Taylor and Isaac both giggled when I took off. 

It couldn’t be who I thought but the moment I broke through the doors to the arena I could tell it was. My wife was sitting at my drums and Nicole was standing nearby with Stella. I was sure neither of them expected that I could get on the stage without much bounce, but I did. 

“Geez, I wish Taylor and Isaac would do that for us.” Stella said. 

“No shit.” Nicole said. 

I ignored them and she was still sitting but facing me when I made it to her. 

“Happy Birthday Zachary. I think mission accomplished, you my dear look super shocked.” 

“How…why…I mean…” 

Fuck, I wanted to touch her and that meant helping her up so I could. I was shocked that she had changed so much in just 22 days. She really looked pregnant now and she didn’t stop me from touching her either. 

“You’ve missed that haven’t you?” 

“I really have. Happy Birthday Gabriella.” 

Isaac and Taylor came down, getting up on stage too. 

“Clearly mission accomplished.” Nicole said. 

“Wait..why are you here? I thought you were going to some spa or something in the middle of nowhere?” 

“I didn’t want you to call or anything while we were driving.” She said. 

“I didn’t expect you to come out at all.” I said. 

“I wasn’t planning too but Shawn said you were so adamant on coming home and then Isaac told Nicole that you were down a bit. So, we decided that you needed to see me to know I was okay and not just have some photo or call. We left late last night and they drove. We’d have been here before the walk but your baby decided my bladder was the perfect place to rest on.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s fine. I didn’t like not seeing you either.” 

I just hugged her. I really wanted to just have my hands all over her, but I know she didn’t like that at least not in public. She really didn’t have too but seeing that she was okay was far better than just hearing it over the phone. 

“You’re drums are set up, you should do sound check.” 

“Plan on it, we have dinner reservations soon.” Ike said. 

“Wait…did you know they were coming out?” I asked. 

He smiled. “Of course I did Zac, Taylor knew also. But, we just failed to tell you. The look on your face when you ran from the front was priceless.” 

“So evil!” I said. 

We did do the sound check, Gabby and the girls sat to the side and waited. Gabby had her maternity pants on and as if she knew, she wore a shirt that said Daddy did it. I didn’t even mind and being able to just look over and see her there was great for me. We did have dinner about 5, little earlier for us but it was customary. 

“Are you going to cake me later too?” I asked. 

“Maybe.” Ike said. 

“Yes. Even if I have to walk it on stage myself.” 

“I’ll be sure to wear a different shirt.” 

“The grey striped one. I’ll take pictures.” 

I smiled. My brothers, their wives, the crew, and the opening bands mostly got me odds and ends. Some good long sleeves shirts, stress balls, and some gift cards. Gabby just smiled when she handed me the gift bag. Her teasers had been the corner of a sheet of paper, a random set of numbers that made no sense to me, and something that had a reflective glass. 

“Any guesses?” 

“I have nothing, I can’t figure out your little clues.” 

“Then open it.” 

I did and inside was a new phone, one that I was really wanting to get but hadn’t had time to invest in whether it was worth it or not. 

“How did you even know what I was looking at?” 

She pointed to Taylor. “He told me what phones you two talked about and since that one had a better memory, larger storage capacity, and a great phone camera. I figured you needed one, since it’s been forever.” 

“It really has been.” 

Most of what she’d gotten had come from my brothers and their wives, because no one else knew she’d be here. They had gotten gift cards mostly but Nicole and Stella did her a spa one to use before the baby arrived. I waited until last to hand her the bag. 

“Guesses?” 

“You either got me another phone or something I could use for the baby.” 

Damn, she was good. I watched her open the bag and reveal her new camera. I’d gone expensive because it would last, digital because it would be better for both business and personal use. 

“You knew I was looking?” 

“I figured you would be and it’ll be perfect for being a shutterbug to the baby. Not that Uncle Taylor isn’t going to try to blind her before she’s a day old.” 

He simply smiled but Gabby looked at me and smiled, I didn’t even understand why really. We finished up with dinner and went back to the venue. 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Three days.” 

“Three…Days?” I asked. 

“We’re joining you on tour for a few days. We just rented a car to drive out, took a cab here after dropping it off. We’ll do the same for the drive home. Besides you have a hotel stay Saturday night.” 

The fact her hand traveled to my rear end gave me a good hunch on why she planned to stay that long. But, I wasn’t going to complain about getting her for three days. They moved around and found a good seat and she was already playing with the new camera, planning to use it tonight. 

The show itself went really well, no hiccups or problems and of course I did the last song and could see her in the front with Nicole and Stella. Taylor brought out a regular cake, just the right icing and after nearly dropping it he handed it to me and I put my own face in it, much to the crowd’s pleasure. I hadn’t gone insane with it but then Taylor did! Smearing it all over my chest and back! 

Although, Gabby seemed to enjoy it and when we came off stage she was there to taste the icing still on my face and neck. 

“So evil.” 

“Evil? No, you need a shower.” 

“It’s where I’m going.” 

She just smiled. “Yeah, I know. It’s where I’m going too. I already have clean clothes for us both.” 

I hadn’t expected that! But, I wasn’t going to deny it’s what I wanted! So I followed her through the building to the bathroom. It was a very nice shower because I could then feel our baby move and she didn’t mind here because no one else was around. 

“I’m shocked you made no efforts to attack me.” I said. 

She giggled as she got dried off. “That shower isn’t big enough, besides I’m sure a bed would be more comfortable for me. Hopefully anyway.” 

I pulled her against me and kissed her neck. “I’m sure I can find something that is workable and comfortable.” 

“I have all the faith, but in here not so much.” 

“You didn’t bring underwear inside.” 

“I didn’t bring any, nothing is comfortable, so I’ve not bothered.” 

I groaned into her shoulder and tried to erase those images as I assisted in helping her get dressed before I got dressed too. 

“I’m going to wait for you to go to the bus, you will have to help.” 

“Okay.” 

I went ahead and took my stuff to the bus with hers and got it settled and then went back to get her. I’d go visit fans after she was on the bus. I totally understood why she didn’t feel that touring would be good for her, I’d figured most of her claims were just guesses but she had a lot of trouble getting on the bus, I couldn’t imagine her doing that multiple times per day. I got her settled in the back before I went and greeted fans and signed items. 

Once we were all on the bus everyone got settled, three extra people didn’t help but I found that some of the others were just driving, clearly Isaac had known about this and planned well because the entire lounge was kind of dedicated to the girls. For a while everyone was back here but eventually they went to bed. I’d like to see Ike and Taylor make it sleeping with their wives but I wasn’t going to complain, it means that I got her all alone. 

Gabby had found a comfortable spot in the corner and had pillows behind her and I got the other bag that I had, one I didn’t intend for anyone else to see but her. I sat the solid white bag with white tissue paper on her belly, which earned me a raised eyebrow look. 

“What’s this?” 

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” 

She adjusted a little bit and began to open it, pulling out the pink and white gown with the white trim and roses around the bottom. The suit had a damask design running down the whole thing and included a hat with a single rose. I’d even included white pants and pink socks because while she would be in the car, she still needed something else to be outside. 

“You bought something pink.” 

“I bought a bring home suit, which is why no one else has seen it.” 

She blinked at me. “You referred to the baby as a she earlier during dinner. Does this mean you’re finally accepting that we’re having a girl?” 

I got the other two suits that I’d bought then too, one had a white long sleeve top with a grey and white bottom that had damask design, it had a pink bow at the waist and pink ribbon around the bottom and the other one had a light pink long sleeve top with a little design around the neck and a pink and white damask bottom. 

“I think when they did that sonogram at the hospital I really couldn’t deny it anymore. I guessed what I saw was maybe the umbilical cord or something. But, really any of these can be the suit she comes home in but I liked this one the best.” 

“We’ll use this one then. But you know…she has no name.” 

“We’ll call her princess.” 

She giggled. “Zac.” 

“Fine. I have my list did you bring yours?” 

“Yep, it’s in my bag.” 

I found them and sat down beside her, getting as close as I can without squishing her. 

“Miss me much?” 

“Maybe, just a little bit. I guess I got use to you being on the bus all the time. It’s been different without you here.” 

“I figured. Not that I am complaining, the riding seems to help keep her calm.” 

I put my arm around her and let her hold the list, we really hadn’t narrowed much since the last time. Random text about a name that usually got shot down pretty quick. But names like Hailey, Rain and even September weren’t something we wanted. 

“What about Melissa?” 

“I have a family member with that name.” 

“Greenlee? Really Zac?” 

“I told you the guys just tossed them out.” 

“Did you actually do this list yourself or did you have them?” 

“Most of them are mine.” 

“Which ones?” 

“Well, Honey wasn’t one and neither was Katana.” 

“Cross off the names that you didn’t come up with.” 

I was afraid of that because I was thinking boys names and not girls. So, most of my list was from them and she quickly realized that when I started crossing off most of them. 

“Zac.” 

“Come on I was thinking we wouldn’t need it anyway. I can redo my list.” 

She just looked at me. “You saw the sonogram pictures. Why so determined we were having a boy? What is the big deal about her being a girl?” 

“I wanted a son, someone I can play ball with and teach them how to play. I also see you and Shawn and he’s like your protector. I wanted that.” 

She laid her head over a bit. “Baby, you can do that with a girl too. She can play ball, play the drums, she can be a protector too. But you can’t just ignore that she’s a she.” 

“I know. I guess I really didn’t want to believe it but I do now.” 

She got her phone and we spent the next hour going through names like Marsha, Chelsea, Trinity, Hayley, Kristen, even Taylor. Rebecca was promising and so was Mary but neither of us felt confident in them fitting with Skye. It wasn’t until she had fallen asleep that I think I found the perfect name. I’d have to see if she agreed obviously and it didn’t seem to go so well with Skye, but it was a name that stuck to me so I made sure to write it down. I eventually just got comfortable right here with her and it’s where I decided I was going to sleep. 

The three days she was with us made me realize she was right, her decision to stay home was the correct one. It was harder for her to get off the bus than on, and twice she nearly fell out. I could see why she didn’t believe that she’d last the whole 40 days. Added, sleeping in the lounge wasn’t ideal for her either. 

The plus side is she loved the name I found, so our baby girl had a name, one that we agreed not to tell anyone about just yet. In the off chance that one or both of us found a different name. Saturday night had been fantastic but saying goodbye on Sunday was harder, but least I had reasons to justify why she couldn’t just stay. It wasn’t much longer before we were home anyway. I’d just have to keep calling her! 

Take home Suit 

  


	52. Never Expected

POV: Zac

November 3, 2009 

We were suppose to head to Denver today and play but they called us at nine last night and said the venue had flooded and they were going to postpone the show and had made all the required announcements. They rescheduled us for the sixth so that gave a few days and since we had to pass Tulsa anyway, we made the decision to be dropped off and we’d head up after a few days. I didn’t mind because I wanted to see Gabby. 

Because I knew just waltzing into the house at 2 am could get my own ass beaten by Jack, I called them both and told them I would be home sometime during the night. Gabby said to call when I arrived and so did Jack. 

“Rest of the crew is going on to Denver.” Ike said. 

“Okay. Gabby and Jack know to expect me.” 

“Any issues since Chase attacked him?” 

“Nope. He hasn’t sent her any messages, hasn’t sent any gifts. She did finally tell me that Jacob sent her an apology and confession. I’m wondering if it is him but from what he told her, he didn’t know about the spiders and Jacob did.” 

“Did the DNA come in?” 

“Yes! They got DNA from Chase’s fingernails but no match in the system. So, we have his DNA but he’s never been arrested.” 

“Doesn’t that knock out some of the suspects?” 

“Yes. Because some have been arrested or printed for their jobs. But, it still left more than they liked to admit.” 

“Understandable. Maybe Chase scared him off permanently.” 

“Maybe, I can only hope.” 

The driver didn’t agree to take us each home so he dropped us off at Isaac’s place since it was on his way, Taylor and I took a cab to our places. The driver dropped me off at just after 1:30 and I called Jack on the way, he was awake and waiting on me when I arrived. 

“Gabby fell asleep but she said to wake her up when you got here so she’d know you were here.” 

“Ok. You’ve been here so long why don’t you head home? I’ll be here until the morning of the sixth, we’re going to fly up.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yep. She’ll be fine with me home. Our flight is like 9 am so by then Sierra or Abby will be here.” 

“I get to sleep in my own bed!” he exclaimed. 

I giggled and he got ready to leave, I did go up and despite not wanting to I woke Gabby up to let her know I was here. She started to get up but I stopped her. 

“I’m sending Jack home, once he’s safely on his way I’m going to take a hot shower and then come to bed. Just go back to sleep.” 

I kissed her forehead and she curled back up with that pillow, she was cocooned in blankets and pillows. She was back asleep pretty quickly and I sat with Jack for about twenty minutes before he headed out. I locked the doors and set the alarm and then headed up-stairs. I left the lights off because she was still asleep. I went to the bathroom and took a hot ass shower, because I really missed my home shower and the hot water. I then went to the closet and selected boxers and sleep pants and my house shoes until I was at the bed. I was rather hoping I could pry her out of that bundle of pillows and cocoon myself in with her. I went ahead and brushed my teeth, rinsed and even ran a comb through my hair. 

I looked forward to a night of sleep in my own bed with my wife! I opened the bathroom door and was about to turn the light off when I saw him, there was a fucking man standing beside the bed and my eyes immediately saw the white cloth over Gabby’s nose and mouth. I was certain that meant he’d just put her to sleep. I wasn’t entirely sure what came over me, months of dealing with stupid notes and stupid figurines, months of worrying about her safety, weeks of wondering if she’d be fine here alone. 

The spiders and him nearly causing our baby to be born too early. I should have questioned him, I should have said something. But, all I was seeing was red. I rushed him, grabbing around the neck and I just spun him around, my top priority was to get him the hell away from her. To get whatever he had on that rag away from her face. I heard something crash to the floor, probably from the night stand. I then heard the loud cracking sound as he went through the bedroom door. 

By the sound he made I was certain he really didn’t expect that. Before he had time to get up I was on him again, targeting his side and abdomen, despite him trying to get me off. I could feel his hand pushing me away but I didn’t relent. I might not walk away unscathed, but at least I’d be walking away. 

I felt the wood hit my arm fairly hard but I barely felt it really, a moment’s distraction what sounded like noise from the bedroom gave him the moment to toss me back into the wall, he then tried to just get away. I was on my feet in moments and caught up halfway down the steps, shoving him forward and shit, that was a hole in the wall for sure. But he fell down the shorter steps, I came on down making sure to slam his head into the floor a few dozen times. He knew the house well, knew where things were. The vase Stella had given her didn’t quite feel good over my head. 

I was dazed for a few moments before I saw him going toward the back of the house, I just took off running after him. He went through the back door, broken glass and frames and all. At this point I was just hitting whatever my fist connected with, I didn’t even care who it was. I heard my name and since it wasn’t Gabby’s voice I didn’t care. 

“STOP!” 

I paused, that voice was so familiar. There was no way in hell that’s who this person was, he’d always been supportive in our marriage, supportive in everything we did, he’d never even given me any indication that he felt that Gabby and I shouldn’t be together. There was no way this was who it sounded like. I was pretty sure Gabby was right, she felt strongly it was Lucas, he didn’t think I’d changed, he stared at her too much, he’d had issue with me even touching her last time… 

His hands were held to the side, he wasn’t trying to move me off of him or hit me. Yet the grip I had on his shirt I kept, but used the free hand to slide the black ski mask off his face. The brown hair spilled around his face, he’d shaved since the last time we saw him, and his eyes. The same brown Gabby described to me. I blinked, I didn’t want to believe this. 

“Marcus? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Taking what you didn’t ever deserve. What the hell are you doing here? You should be in fucking Denver.” 

There was blood running down his face, pretty sure his nose was broken. There was even blood on his lips. It made no sense, Marcus wasn’t like Andrew but he was a good friend and one I trusted. He’d never given me any indication that he felt negative toward us. 

“Denver was postponed. What the fuck are you talking about? You were at my wedding, you were at my brothers weddings. You told me you were happy for us!” 

“I lied. You don’t deserve Gabriella. You never did.” 

“And you think you do?” 

“I know I do! She loves me and she never loved you!” 

“She fucking married me Marcus! Not you!” 

“You don’t deserve her you bastard, you’ve done nothing but play fucking head games with women since you caught Priscilla. You never gave a shit about any of them!” 

“You don’t either! You’ve done nothing but torment her for months! Sending stupid figurines with cryptic notes. She doesn’t love you!” 

“You don’t deserve either of them!” he yelled. 

For that I hit him again, I guess without the mask he could see better, because for the first time the whole fight I found myself on the ground. But he wasn’t hitting me. 

“She never told you, did she?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about? There is nothing she hasn’t told me.” 

He leaned very close to me. “She didn’t tell you how we lived together for six months? Did she tell you how she told me she loved me? Did she tell you how she bolted when I asked her to marry me? Did she tell you any of that Zachary?” 

“You are delusional. She doesn’t love you and she’s never fucking been with you.” 

He got a little bit closer, that musky smell that she hated was there. “She’s fucked me before Zachary, many times. Did she tell you that she chose the owl tattoo? She giggled when she told the artist where she wanted it. Did she tell you any of that?” 

“She never mentioned you but she mentioned a lot of men she used to survive. She never loved you.” 

“She doesn’t you either, habitual cheater. I tried to warn her, tried to make her see. She just wouldn’t. I tried to make her remember me.” 

“She doesn’t love you.” 

“And you don’t deserve to be her husband, I asked her first. She should be having my baby, not yours.” 

“But she’s having mine and unfortunately for you she won’t ever have yours, she won’t ever sleep with you.” 

The man looking at me wasn’t the friend I knew, wasn’t the man I knew. 

“You know I looked for her for years, bars, clubs, drug parties and where do I see her for the first time in years? December 31, 2007 at the annual New Year’s party. I almost didn’t recognize her, you were calling her Gabriella and I knew her as Skye. She didn’t have the black hair either, I didn’t even know black wasn’t her natural color. It was her voice and smile and I knew it was her. But then you told us she was your wife.” 

“She is my wife. She will always be my wife.” 

The smile he had was nothing I’d ever seen before, I’d known him years and I never thought he’d be capable of murder, clearly he was. The madman was now showing and I didn’t recognize him anymore. 

“She won’t be your wife when your daughter dies suddenly in your hands, I didn’t think I wanted to kill her but really, she’s part of you and I can’t have all of Skye when she’s tied to you. It’ll be hard but…I can do it. She’ll hate you so much for that.” 

I probably should have kept him talking but I couldn’t reason anymore. I hit him as hard as I could and I didn’t stop until he wasn’t moving anymore and only then did I back away. I was shaking and since I knew he wasn’t going to leave I got up and ran up-stairs. 

Gabby was sitting up on the side of the bed, she looked disoriented and confused. 

“Gabby?” 

“I’m really dizzy.” 

I laid her back down and called Shawn and then 911. 

“Zac?” She asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Why are you covered in blood? Are you..did you get hurt?” 

I moved some of the hair from her face. “It’s not mine. I’ll explain when they make sure you’re okay.” 

She nodded and laid back some, propped up on pillows. I was fanning her with fresh air, I was sure the headache came from whatever he’d used to put her to sleep. I vaguely heard the sounds, but I wasn’t quick enough before Marcus was back, this time screaming that I don’t deserve her. It was both of us that went down the steps this time, but I was the unlucky one to land on the floor, which after being slightly dazed it gave him time to get his hands around my throat. I couldn’t get him to loosen up but I could hear Gabby screaming for him to stop. 

Her voice was keeping me here, keeping me trying. I heard a sickening crack and Marcus just fell to the side. I blinked and saw Gabby standing there holding a baseball bat. 

“Fucking bastard.” 

I slowly got up and 10 minutes later Shawn was knocking and I let him inside, but directed him to Gabby because I was more worried about her at the moment. Shawn looked confused and upset but he went to the kitchen. The police arrived a moment later and they moved us both out of the house, putting her on pure oxygen because of the sedative. The paramedics were checking me also. 

“Mr. Hanson?” Detective Mabis asked. 

“Yes?” I asked. 

“Do you know the man that’s unconscious on your foyer floor?” 

“Yes. His name is Marcus Jones and I’ve known him since I was about fifteen or sixteen. I met him through Lucas James. He was a friend of his.” 

“Can you walk me through what happen?” 

I walked him through the events, including why I was home and up until Shawn arrived which was just before them. They took Marcus on to the hospital, but two police officers went with him. 

“He will be arrested, but we have to make sure medically he is okay. Mrs. Hanson indicated she struck him with a ball bat. I am going to have you both taken and checked out as well, her as a precaution and you because you’re covered. We will have an officer come by and take your official statements.” 

I nodded and he had an officer ride with us, but we got to go in the same. Shawn followed us and he stayed with her, I figured they would separate us for a little bit. They really didn’t find any really major cuts for me, just bruising and I was sure I was going to be sore as hell. I got the hospital outfit to wear while they took my clothes for evidence. 

Detective Meyers came in and took my official statement and I imagine he took hers also. 

“Can you tell me how he is?” 

“Stable, he should be okay in the long run.” 

He said to stay in town but I told him about the Denver show and I promised to make sure we stayed in touch. 

“I have Mrs. Hanson and Dr. Frost’s statements already. I’ll take you down to her she’s been asking for you anyway.” 

“I rather showed up covered in blood.” 

He smiled and lead me from my emergency room down to hers where they had her just on oxygen and I could hear the sound of the heartbeat from the monitors. 

“Is she okay?” I asked. 

“Baby’s fine, they just want her to stay on oxygen for a little bit longer. Blood work is processing, they found the rag and chloroform in the bedroom.” Shawn said. 

I sat down beside her on the bed. “Who was it?” She asked. 

“You didn’t see him?” I asked. 

She shook her head. “I was dizzy as hell, I wasn’t even sure I hit him at first.” 

“Honey you cracked him over the head. It was Marcus.” 

“Not Lucas?” 

I shook my head. “It wasn’t Lucas, it was Marcus. But, we can talk about that later. Right now I need to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine Zac. What about you? What the hell happened? You woke me up and then the next thing I know you’re covered in blood and then some random guy is screaming you don’t deserve me.” 

I explained to her what happen, but I left out what he told me for the moment. I didn’t want to ask her about that in front of Shawn. But, he left to go get us clothes and stuff, so it was a good time we were in a hospital and away from everyone, if she got upset there was a heart monitor to tell me. 

“Gabriella, do you really not remember anyone you dated after Newton but before Simon?” 

The gaze she gave me felt kinda bad, like that’s a question I should have asked long ago. 

“I remember a few of them like James. But, not many right after Newton because I was hanging with Tera and well, I stayed fairly high the whole time. Why?” 

“Do you remember picking out tattoos for others or anything like that?” 

“No. Zachary why are you asking me these questions? You picked a strange time to ask.” 

“When we were on the porch he told me to stop, it’s when I found out who he was. I left out some of what he said because I wanted to ask you first without Shawn being here.” 

“Okay.” 

“He said he dated you for six months and that you chose the owl tattoo and even where it went. He said you told him you loved him and that when he asked you to marry him, you bolted. He tried to find you but didn’t until you showed up with me at the party that year.” 

She sat quietly, maybe trying to remember what he said but she seemed as confused as me. 

“I don’t remember any of that, I mean I was with Newton when I got my tattoo and I don’t remember picking an owl out.” 

“Did you ever like them?” 

“I like all animals except spiders and peacocks, but if I was going to give someone else one I doubt I’d chose an owl. I’m not sure I can even find some way to prove it. But, Marcus?” 

“You may still be right Gabby, Lucas has acted strangely and Marcus is his friend. So, it’s possible that he helped. We won’t really know until the police talk to him.” 

“Assuming he remembers, I think I hit him pretty hard.” 

“He’s stable.” 

She laid back. “You broke the back door?” 

I smiled. “I put him through the back door.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes. I’ll be sore but it’s worth it. I stomped his ass like I’ve wanted to for the things he’s done. The spiders, the notes and shit, touching you.” 

“The headache is going away. I was rather hoping to sleep later though.” 

“I was hoping to sleep!” 

She slid over and I didn’t argue laid there beside her. Shawn returned and I used his phone to call and tell my brothers and parents. They kept her another two hours before they released her and instead of going home we went to my parents. I needed sleep more than anything, because I wasn’t feeling so sharp. 

After a good nap, we got in touch with Marello to fix the back door, patch the hole in the wall, and replace our bedroom door. He said he’d get on it right away, I then called the alarm company because they’d need to come back and rewire the back door. It was a long day, but we chose to stay with my parents for the night because we needed an environment that was safe. Marello was fixing things tomorrow so we would get one maybe two nights at home before I had to leave.


	53. Mountain Pictures

POV: Gabby 

November 7, 2009 

Marello had fixed the doors and the wall Wednesday for us and while I knew I’d be safe now to be at home, I didn’t want to be there alone and I really was sick of everyone else at the moment. Jack had felt so bad about leaving and then this guy attacking that he agreed to take the days off to stay there but I told Zac not to let him, they had rearranged their lives enough for me. Everyone had rearranged their lives and I was done. 

Instead, I came to Denver with him. I couldn’t fly, so we left Thursday and drove up, I however did not participate in the walk, I did sit at the table and take signatures but I was waddling and didn’t want to do that. Today though was a down day and Taylor had agreed to take some maternity pictures for us. He was choosing the location with Stella’s help. She’s used Zac’s plane ticket to fly up. She and I had gone shopping for the right outfit while they did sound check and stuff yesterday. 

I’d woken up before Zac because my back was not being kind and I’d felt pains, so I just got up and moved around the room, which eased the pain but did nothing for the back. The room was a suite so I was just sitting on the sofa, which was comfortable. 

I was trying to remember if I’d really been with Marcus before. I honestly didn’t remember ever dating him, let along choosing some owl to tattoo on him. Zac had told me every word he said the next day, giving me time to process the information. 

Reality was I didn’t even believe it was Marcus. I didn’t remember him ever saying anything cross about us being together and he didn’t seem capable of murder either, but then again I had cracked his head open because he was trying to choke Zac. Lucas was my guess and I wondered if Marcus had just come in and said all that to confuse Zac. I eventually sent Sierra a message. 

_Sierra…you said you followed me after you left, right?_

**_Yes. I kept up when I could. Why?_ **

_Do you remember any other names of the guys I dated/had sex with?_

**_If you’re asking do I know of or remember Marcus, no. I don’t remember you dating him and I didn’t recognize him anywhere. But, Kitten you need to not dwell on this. It’s possible that Marcus made it all up because he knows you have trouble remembering and it could be his stupid way of justify his actions._ **

_But…what if he’s not making it up?_

**_If he’s not…then the police will be able to verify his story. Until then do not dwell. You don’t need any additional stress right now. So, enjoy Denver and you better take at least 1 exposed belly picture. I want that one._ **

_Ugh. No belly pics!_

She and Zac had both said it could be hogwash, I don’t remember anything he said to Zac. So, maybe it was. Zac finally woke up at nine-thirty and we both got showered and changed for the day. Knowing Taylor was probably choosing a park Stella and I chose a pair of black leggings with a purple dress, it had lines running through it waving around the dress and had short sleeves. I brought my brown boots with me that were flat to wear, they came almost to my knees. She’d also gotten a grey scarf because the top was rather low cut and I had a lot of breast to deal with. The dress fit perfectly and Zac didn’t mind helping with the shoes. 

“Love that color on you.” 

“It’s the only one I own and it’ll probably be okay to wear after she arrives.” 

“It’ll be a good outfit for Christmas.” 

“It would be really.” 

“What are you wearing? I know it’s not black boxers.” 

“Stella told me to wear light khaki’s and some light colored shirt. I’m glad I had some packed on the bus. I have a white t-shirt and then a light bluish grey long sleeve shirt.” 

“What about your neck? It’s still kind of bruised.” 

“The blue shirt is a turtle neck, I hate them but I don’t want these pictures marred by bruises.” 

He had several on his side and ribs but they were easily covered, it was the ones around his neck that weren’t so easy to hide. But, once he got dressed the shirt was perfect, add in leaving his hair down and it was better. 

“So, Sierra has sent me four messages telling me I have to get the belly picture she wants, that I absolutely must convince you to do this. Exactly what is she wanting?” 

“She wants one of me standing with basically my entire pregnancy belly showing.” 

He sat down beside me. “Why do you not want them?” 

“I wouldn’t mind them but I don’t want Taylor taking those and I don’t even want a lot of people to have those.” 

He leaned in and kissed my neck, but I felt the teeth drag across my skin too. “I wouldn’t mind some totally nude ones.” 

“Zac!” 

“What? I think you look beautiful this way.” 

“Pregnancy porn, really?” 

“That is not what I said! I said nude, I didn’t say porn.” 

“Same thing.” 

“If she really wants one and you don’t mind, then I’ll take one for her. Mom just wants one really good one of us and it’s what Taylor said he would do. I told him we didn’t want fifty zillion, just a few good ones.” 

“It’s all we need. Hey, can we go to the Zoo here? I haven’t been.” 

“Um…can you hold out to walk the Zoo?” 

“Well, they have seating and it might take all day to get through it, but I think I can. The doctor did say not to be lazy.” 

“Sure.” 

Taylor called at 11:30 and turns out they wanted to meet us at the city park, which was right next to the Zoo because they had the exact same idea. Isaac was actually on his way home with the bus and Taylor and Stella were heading back with us tomorrow. We got lunch with them first and then headed to the city park. 

“Okay, I looked up a dozen sites and found some pretty popular ones. Sierra has texted me but I’m not even going to ask because there are just too many people for that.” 

“Right, wouldn’t take those here even if no one was here.” 

Taylor smiled and Stella giggled and he lead us around to the first location. Which was a pavilion in a golden color, he first used the steps heading up to get a few sitting one’s, Zac could sit behind me there. We then moved into the pavilion where we got several standing there, Taylor also got some singles because it was overlooking the lake in the park. I wondered why Stella had a sheet with her until we walked around more, he put us in the grass and did some laying, which turned out quite good. The ground felt warm against my back too. The sheet kept the clothes clean. His next stop was behind a little statues, a lone bench sat under a tree and in front of a little island in the lake. I really liked the few he took here because I was sitting and comfortable and he got singles too. The fall leaves were perfect too. He stuck to not taking a lot and we were going to the Zoo but Stella stopped us. 

“You guys are going to the Zoo this coming week right?” 

“Yeah, in the city though.” 

“Let’s do something else then.” 

“Like?” I asked. 

“Well, what about mini golf? It’s low impact, you can rest when needed and I saw this adventure place so the guys can do bumper cars and go karts, you and I can chill.” 

It sounded like a good plan so with everyone agreeing we headed there. It was a bit of a drive but once we arrived we got paid and got our little golf clubs and the ball. We then headed to the one farther away, Adventure Cove. There was a lot of waterfalls here and of course, Taylor had to grab pictures. 

“Really honey?” Stella asked. 

“What? It’s a gorgeous background.” 

I didn’t really mind it was pretty and I was taking pictures too, even got some of them. We started playing and I didn’t find it too hard, it was a bit difficult to see the ball when I could barely see the anything looking down but baby belly. I actually got lucky on the first two and got them under par by one. Stella was rocking hers too but Taylor and Zac both were over by three. We moved around kind of slow, not totally because of me but shutterbug Taylor wanted pictures in some areas and of course Zac had to act goofy at times, it also was taking me more time because I had to carefully step over barriers and stuff. 

By the time we got to the end of the first set, it was Stella leading by being below par by 3, the rest of us were above by at least 1 with Zac leading at five. We started the next set and I was beginning to feel the pain again, so I moved slower. 

“Gabby? I saw that grimace. Are you okay?” Stella asked. 

“Yeah, back is hurting some.” 

“You want to stop?” She asked. 

“No. I’m fine.” 

The castle with the dragon was amazing and again, Taylor had us stop for some pictures. But we did break there briefly and then continued on to finish the course. 

“That isn’t fair.” Taylor said. 

“You lost dude, get over it.” Zac said. 

“I never lose and I lost to Gabby, who is pregnant!” 

“Hey, she helped me in that last one, kicked me right at the right moment to score a hole in one. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have lost to me, just your wife.” 

“Ugh.” He said. 

I’d beaten Zac too but he was pretty use to it and knew better than to comment on it. We took a bathroom break and lunch break here and then Stella and I moved to the side to watch them in the bumper cars. I think Taylor paid for like unlimited rides or something. It was entertaining to see him try to run Zac over though. 

“Dodge Zac! Dodge!” 

“I’m trying!” 

“Clearly not hard enough.” Stella said. 

He finally got some separate but she nudged me. “Is he still thinking you’re having a boy?” 

“No. He’s come to terms that he was wrong. He actually bought a take home suit but he won’t let me show anyone.” 

She smiled and we watched them for a few moments.”Stella, would you ever do nude maternity pictures? Not to like display but just for you and Taylor?” 

She looked at him for a moment. “I would. But it would just be for him and I. I wouldn’t like share with anyone.” 

“Sierra wants the no clothes over the belly and Zac mentioned nude. I’m not sure I’d want either.” 

She giggled. “Zac finds you insanely beautiful right now, he’d stare at the pictures he took of you before leaving for hours at a time. I think he wants them so he has a permanent memory.” 

“I considered it but I don’t know.” 

She looked at me. “I think you should do them. Let Zac take them and for god sake let’s not make them public. I don’t think Nicole and I can compete with that.” 

“Bullshit, you could.” 

“Have you seen anything lately?” 

“Honestly, no. I’ve been stressed enough with the notes and shit that bothering to defend myself to fans wasn’t really high on my list.” 

She got her phone and pulled up one from yesterday, someone had taken pictures of me at the table. Shockingly, not every comment or post was bad. Some were even excited for us. 

“I think they finally accepted where his heart was, it was with you.” 

“If they only knew how much.” 

I thought of the tattoo he had, one that not really only his brothers knew about. I wasn’t sure if they had shared with Stella or Nicole. That had been there almost a year now, hard to believe we made it another year. I was really hoping the next year wouldn’t be filled with drama. 

“So, what are you most looking forward to on your little trip to town?” 

“We were going to go to California but I just don’t feel comfortable going that far. It’s not much the riding but it does create issues that long. So, I guess my goal is to do whatever it takes to not be bothered. We’re going to the zoo Thursday and then the botanical garden Friday. Both are just low key, I can sit when I need too and low impact.” 

“I think it’ll be nice, nice calming events before she arrives.” 

“Totally.” 

“Do we have a name for this little girl?” She asked. 

“He’s not letting me say that either. I think he’s afraid he’ll be right and we’ll have to scramble for a name or that when she is here, we won’t like it.” 

“I think the doctor is right, you’ve been told what, twice now?” 

“I’m sure they are. Yeah, the ER doctor was able to kind of confirm and I think that was his moment to realize she is not a he. I had a talk with Diana, Sarah, and Grace. Abby and I watched a bunch of TLC programs and they scared me.” 

“They can do that. My sister was a little terrified by them too, she stopped watching but she was fine.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

They finally walked out of the bumper cars and we headed to the go Karts, I sent Stella out with Taylor though, I couldn’t ride this either. I sat down behind the gate and got pictures. Thought about what I’d like to do. I could feel her moving way better now, her feet were currently pressing into a lung. 

“Okay baby girl, gotta tone that down some, mama can’t breathe.” 

I rubbed the side and she shifted some, at least enough to move that foot. It wouldn’t be long before we did every two weeks and then she’d be here, wrapped in our love. I was watching them still when Detective Myers called. 

“Hey Detective.” 

“Will you and Mr. Hanson be back in Tulsa by Monday?” 

“Yes. We come back tomorrow actually. Did you find anything out?” 

“Yes and no. He’s been very talkative actually. He’s not claiming that anyone helped him at all.” 

“Okay, we can really do this Monday then.” 

“Good idea. Is there any concerns you have?” He asked. 

“Is there any way to verify his story about the tattoo? I don’t remember any of that.” 

“Yes. We’ll discuss that Monday. Can you message me a time that is good?” 

“Anytime after noon, we’re not going anywhere.” 

“Okay.” 

I hung up and when they were done we headed to get dinner. It was pleasant to spend time with Taylor and Stella. Once dinner was over though we split up and went back to your rooms, we were planning to leave about nine so we can make good time home. 

“Detective Myers called, we’re meeting them Monday sometime after noon.” 

“Okay.” 

He kicked his shoes off and kind of fell onto the sofa, I waddled over and sat down beside him. 

“You mentioned nude photos, define that for me.” 

“Define it? What is there to define?” 

“Like do you mean nude photos like from what Sierra took or do you mean something different?” 

“Different. I don’t think I really mean full nudity as in everything is showing. I think what I’d want would be more, no clothes but not really showing everything.” 

“You going to take them?” 

“Do you really think I’ll say no to that?” 

“Well, you may this…Sierra keeps wanting one, what if I sent them one of those? Nothing she hasn’t seen.” 

He was very quiet about that, thinking about it. “Wouldn’t Heather want one of me too then?” 

“Heather wants a drawing of you, not a photo.” 

“As long as the one you send is covered then I don’t mind. I mean, she just wants a belly showing.” 

“Which is why getting one with a lot more will be more…shocking?” 

“Yes, shocking. Not sure how she’ll react to getting that.” 

I shifted around on the sofa, easing the pain once again. “I’m thinking I’ll be glad when she’s here because I can sit somewhere and not be uncomfortable.” 

“They have a Jacuzzi tub here. Want me to run some water?” 

“Why are you even asking?!” 

He giggled and got up, returning about ten minutes later where he lead me to the tub. It was a Jacuzzi but he’d left the water temperature cooler. We both got in and it was a good moment to just relax. When the water got too cold he got out, helped me and after drying off we went to bed. We had to be up early so we could go home. 

<http://www.denver.org/listings/City-Park/6822/>

[Adventure Golf and Raceway](http://www.adventuregolfandraceway.com/)

 

Locations in the park, screen shots from Google Maps

Zac and Gabby's clothes.


	54. Pictures and Answers

POV: Gabby

November 9, 2009 

We’d gotten up rather early and he fixed breakfast for us. We were just sitting at the table wondering what to do when he got a text and then giggled. 

“Sierra is not happy with me or you.” 

I smiled. “I sent her a few pictures yesterday and all I got in reply is where is my belly picture.” 

“You said you wanted to do some nude ones, we can do them here and we have a few hours before the detectives appear.” 

“You kidding me?” 

“Nope.” 

I finished the piece of bacon and looked at him. “Exactly where do we do these?” 

“I’d say the bedroom and I have an idea…” 

He was done so he dropped the plate off at the sink and then he was gone. Clearly, his idea required some form of prep work, so I just sat here and finished eating my breakfast. He was up-stairs for about thirty minutes before he called for me and I put my plate in the sink and headed up, stairs were a fucking chore right now though so I was usually slower. I figured he would use our bedroom but nope, he directed me to the spare room that as of yet, had anything in it. Except this time it did. 

“When did we get black sheets?” 

“I got them for the air mattress, which is what’s under them.” 

“I figured as much, so you just tacked a new sheet to the wall?” 

“Not really, I covered the window with it so I used the curtain rod.” 

“You really want the black background?” 

“Yep. Honey you’d just blend in with white.” 

“Careful there…you’ll be sleeping in here.” 

He just smiled and went and got the camera. The air mattress was a little iffy at first but once I got use to how it moved it was easier. People knew Taylor was a shutterbug, Zac was a hidden shutterbug. But, the two hours he spent moving me around and getting pictures would be worth it. By the time he was done I had just enough time to get dressed and grab a quick snack before the detectives were knocking. He let them in and did the civil duties of offering drinks and snacks, which water is all they accepted. He then got settled in the living room and I finally joined them after finishing my snack. 

“Doesn’t look like you have much longer.” Myers said. 

“Four more weeks.” I said. 

“Not much longer. Are you okay to talk about all this or would you rather step out?” 

“I’ll be fine and if things get too tense then I can step out.” 

“Okay. We’ve spent the better part of the last few days just talking to Mr. Jones. He’s been very forthcoming and cooperative, I believe he is aware that he’s done some highly illegal things and that cooperation is his best chance of not being sentenced to die.” 

“Or he’s hoping that he’ll be given hardly any time.” Zac said. 

“He has no chance of that happening honestly, he’s confessed to a lot of things.” 

“Such as?” Zac asked. 

“You’re sister-in-laws bookstore, Gabby told us then she suspected that it was Simon and ultimately it was ruled accidental. It wasn’t an accident, he split the pipe outside that eventually lead to the fire. He did indicate that he was hoping no one would be inside.” 

“Why?” Zac asked. 

“He wanted to get her attention, when that didn’t work he went to Nicole’s. Ironically that neither of those were ever linked to him, therefore her attention wasn’t gotten. He reverted to other tactics after that.” 

“He destroyed her apartment to get my attention? That makes no sense, he was one of Zac’s friends why not just drop by and talk to us?” 

“He doesn’t understand how you can’t know him.” 

“Do I know him? You said you could verify the story.” 

Up until now Detective Myers had been fairly quiet, Mabis had been explaining and he’d only asked how much longer and then grew quiet. 

He got something from his briefcase, a photo in a clear evidence bag. 

“He gave us the name and location of the tattoo shop, we kept telling him you didn’t know him and he was very insistent you did.” 

Zac picked it up and we both looked at it and I just stared at this photo. 

“Is that really you?” Zac asked. 

“Unfortunately, yes. Is that…” 

“Marcus Jones, yes.” 

I was actually sitting in his lap, long black hair and by then I was fond of the whole Goth look. Miniskirts, mid-riff bearing shirts, black boots. He had the same style on, black pants with chains, black shirt and a leather jacket. 

“The tattoo artist took the photo before he did the tattoo of the owl, he said he remembered because he didn’t really want an owl, he wanted something tougher. But he let you choose it and that’s what you picked out. The artist said you were very shy when you told him where you wanted it. He scaled it down as much as possible without losing the details.” 

“Why take the picture?” 

Detective Myers looked at me. “He wanted one of you alone, but he knew Marcus wouldn’t allow it so he didn’t ask. He took this one and he took one of you that Marcus didn’t see.” 

The second one I was sitting in a chair, watching, I could also tell I was very high in that picture. 

“When were these taken?” 

“March, 2003. The same artist did the Chinese symbols and flowers, but he did them this year.” 

“2003, that was after Newton and Tera. There isn’t much I remember about those years.” 

“He said the two of you used a lot then and you’ve been adamant about not remembering much.” 

“These pictures don’t even jog much, I don’t remember him at all. I don’t remember picking the tattoo or any reason why I would.” 

“He remembered you. You left in June of 2003, he claimed after you got married but there is no proof that ever happened. He told Zac it was after he asked.” 

“I was very anti-commitment then. Maxwell and Newton had both hurt me pretty deeply and then I was confused about Sierra and afraid. I ran from Sierra because she said she loved me and it’s probably what I done then too. I didn’t even consider relationships until Simon.” 

“He looked for you, but he never knew your first name, when you both showed up at the New Year’s party he wasn’t sure it was you, it wasn’t until a few months later he was sure. Pictures of you with Newton were tweeted and he saw them, black hair and the same look. You never disputed them so he took them as being you. Then he started investigating.” 

Apparently Marcus hadn’t known much, he backtracked only to himself and then stopped. Because he didn’t know about those spiders until recently. 

“In Mr. Barnes confession he admitted that Maxwell Reed was suppose to bring you to him in March, when he attacked you. He wasn’t supposed to hurt you, these were pages we did not send you. As we stopped them right after you left.” 

“I figured you didn’t send the full thing. I saw the number of pages and there were dozens, you didn’t send that many to me.” 

“Did Marcus say why he killed Maxwell?” Zac asked. 

“Because he hurt her in March. He didn’t see the bruises but Lucas James told him about the bruises on her side and who done it.” 

“He knew because he was at the set up for Taylor’s party and saw them himself, he thought Zac did it actually.” 

“Yes. We reviews Heather’s video footage and Marcus was there at the party, but not before. He was invited to the party and he was the one that followed you. He admitted to sitting outside the door but he said if he had known that you would get pregnant then he would have found some way to interfere. He just seethed outside instead.” 

“Seethed?” I asked. 

“His words exactly. He seethed outside the room because he could hear you both.” 

“I’ll assume that Marcus works for or with a stripping company?” I asked. 

“Yes. Global Male Review, the same company Heather used for both of your sister in law’s party. We contacted them and they said Marcus requested to work both of them and it was granted. They also travel so he was in Maine and Oklahoma City, which explains why some packages weren’t mailed from Tulsa.” 

“He also confessed to being outside your old place and hearing you have sex back in May.” 

That felt really creepy to me, this guy hearing us. The fact that he seemed to be there but we never really saw him! 

“What about Simon Barnes? Was he responsible?” I asked. 

They both exchanged glances and then looked at Zac, permission to speak about it and he nodded. 

“Is it possible that we tell Zac first and he can tone it down? I wouldn’t want you to be too upset.” 

“I’ll be fine detective. I know it’s horrible.” 

“He confessed to the killing of Mr. Barnes as well. He mailed the confession and the photos to you as proof that you didn’t have to worry about him. He was hoping you’d take it as like a peace offering and would be grateful. The confession aspect was recorded and he then translated it, the torture methods were beatings, fire, whatever he thought would work. That was drawn out for days, by the time you got the package, Mr. Barnes had been dead for two weeks. 

“How long was he with Simon?” 

“A while. We knew that Mr. Barnes was tortured we didn’t know the duration or the exact methods because of how the body was. He’s filled in any missing gaps. He was there over a week and after removing a foot or hand, he’d use hot irons to stop the bleeding. We haven’t found the irons yet.” 

I had always wished Simon would get some kind of karma, but it was more along the lines that some girl would stand up and have the courage and strength I never had to fight back. That she’d hurt him somehow and he’d learn some major lesson. I didn’t want some lunatic to torture him for days because of what he did to me. 

“How did he know about Simon?” I asked. 

“Mr. James. When you moved you mentioned him and that he wasn’t nice to you. Lucas mentioned it and Marcus kind of took it upon himself to figure out what he done. Max had given him some indication that Simon’s methods weren’t all that good, but he didn’t fully understand until he tortured him.” 

They took a break allowing me a bathroom break and to calm down, it seemed my hunch about Lucas was right, he had to have helped somehow. When we sat back down I asked about his involvement, he had to be involved somehow! 

“What about Lucas? He had to be involved in this somehow. Marcus was barely around us that much and I don’t remember telling him much of anything.” 

“We have no indication that beyond telling Marcus about some things like Max and Simon, that he was involved either in the packages, notes, or the murders.” 

“But, he was at the apartments and it’s the only way someone could have gotten the photos of Sierra and I. They were on my laptop and Lucas was there alone, with the laptop.” 

“We looked into that and talked to Mr. James. He admits to being there at the apartment alone. What he said was he took a TV down to his car, got a call from a client who was having trouble arming her new system and he sat in his car for thirty to forty minutes before going back up. He didn’t lock the apartment door and couldn’t see it.” 

“He is friends with Marcus.” I stated. 

“Yes. But we contacted the woman and she confirmed his story. He was on the phone with her for forty minutes or longer, she heard nothing in the background and remembered he even volunteered to come over. Marcus insisted he went inside without Lucas there.” 

“He admitted going inside? Did he post the pictures?” Zac asked. 

“Yes. He was going to bug the laptop but Lucas was coming in and he couldn’t, so he just e-mailed the images to himself. We have his computers and things so we are going through. He admitted to posting them also and said that Max told him about the date. It’s why he chose then. He also said that he took several pairs of underwear and put a dress into one of the boxes.” 

“Bastard. Lucas told me about something Zac said when they were alone and Marcus wasn’t around, he was trying to break us up.” 

“About key cards, right?” 

“Yes.” I said. 

“Lucas said that Marcus told him about you and him from way back then. Lucas said he wasn’t sure about Zac and told you what he said. We are confident that Mr. James isn’t involved, but we will make damn sure he wasn’t involved before we completely clear him. We will need to look through the computers and stuff, if we find any connection we will arrest him.” 

I just sat there, Marcus had been around but he’d never acted weird or odd, Lucas had. He’d asked about the thongs, acted weird and odd around me. 

“I still believe Lucas is involved somehow.” 

“We are going to keep investigating and if we can find any link we’ll let you know. But, as of right now we don’t see any reason for you to worry about Lucas.” 

“Did he bug the house?” 

“Yes. He was responsible and it’s also why his next target was Jacob Frost and your biological parents.” 

“My what?” I asked. 

“You’re real parents, he was planning to kill them.” 

“For what?” 

“He heard a conversation you had with your brother about them, he said you got super upset with him and then he told you how they planned to let you both die.” 

I blinked. How long had his little bugs been in place?! 

“But he didn’t?” Zac asked. 

“No. He saw this as a chance to get her and she’s more important.” 

“He wouldn’t hurt the baby, he said she was part of me.” 

There was a look that passed through the three men in this room, and they looked confused. 

“He told me she was part of me and he couldn’t hurt her.” 

“I assume you didn’t quite tell her everything he said?” Detective Mabis asked. 

“Right.” Zac said. 

“What did he say?” 

“I didn’t really go ballistic until he mentioned killing her and blaming me.” 

I blinked at him. “You didn’t say anything about that.” 

“Can you blame me Gabby? I didn’t want to tell you his plan was to kill our baby.” 

“Was that his plan?” She asked. 

“Yes. He was going to wait until you were asleep or gone. His aim was to make it seem like Zac done it. His goal there was for you to leave Zac.” 

I sat quietly for a moment, shifted a bit to move her too. “Well, he would have failed.” 

“Would he?” Zac asked. 

I looked at him. “Come on Zachary, we both know what would have happened. The first overdose may not have been completely intentional, but the second one would have. I’d also make sure it was done right. I wouldn’t be able to live through losing her after she’s born and then to think you done it? I wouldn’t have left or divorced you, but we both know I wouldn’t be alive to do so.” 

“Which is why he won’t be doing anything but spending time in jail.” Detective Mabis said. 

“Agreed.” Myers said. 

“Is there anything else?” I asked. 

“He asked to meet with you alone, but we’ve denied that request.” 

“Why?” I asked. 

“We don’t believe you should see him in person. It’s possible that he wants to upset you. We’d like to avoid that.” 

“Agreed. There is no telling what he’d say to you right now.” Zac said. 

“I’ll pass anyway. Maybe when I’m sure Lucas didn’t help.” 

With nothing left to fill us in on they said their goodbyes and left. I got the camera and went to the art room, I had time and this would keep my mind off the inevitable. 

“You don’t remember anything do you?” 

“I wish I did, might would help explain things. I remember dating some guy, but I don’t remember anything specific.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Going through what you took.” 

He got a chair and sat down with me and we went through the pictures he had taken, I didn’t think I’d like any of them honestly, but I was finding that his version of nude really wasn’t pornographic. It really was kind of artistic and they were pictures I liked a lot. 

“I think I’m glad you did these.” I said. 

“Me too.” 

We selected one of me sitting crossed legged on the center of the bed, he’d arranged my hair to cover up most of each breast and had placed my hands below which shielded whatever might be seen, with my head down it was the perfect picture. 

“Sierra?” He asked. 

“I was thinking either this one or the one of me laying down, you took it from the head of the bed.” 

He laid his head on my shoulder. “Send her both.” 

“Two?” I asked. 

“She loves you Gabby, she doesn’t want to admit that to you but she does. She’s happy for you and it’s all she wants. I can’t complain she’s taken care of you for over a month. Had she been here last week she would have stomped his ass too.” 

I sent them both to the printer and let them print in high quality, love the new printer I’d gotten. Both came out amazingly perfect and I let them dry while he put shoes on me. Denver had been warm, Tulsa wasn’t too bad though, just above 70 but it felt colder. Once the ink was dry I framed them, wrapped them and we headed to their apartment. They were both home and let us inside. 

“I didn’t expect you.” Sierra said. 

“The detectives left early and we wanted to bring something over to you.” 

“Oh? A present? Besides yourself that is.” 

There was a few moments where she had to talk to her and in my view, pet her. It was weird that I didn’t totally mind her but I did most everyone else. 

We finally made it to sit down and I handed her the two items. Sierra was a careful unwrapper so it felt like it took forever and the first one she had unwrapped was the one of me laying down. 

“I…um…are you sure this was mine?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am sure that one is yours.” 

She blinked and Heather slid over. “Oh, that’s definitely a bedroom picture.” 

“Yes, it is.” Sierra said. 

She laid it down and probably assumed the other one was something we’d taken while in Denver, I’d shared several after all. Yet, again she just sat there staring at it. 

“You’re um…You um…” 

“I’m naked, go ahead and say it.” 

“Yeah..I just..I don’t..” 

“You kept asking for the bare belly ones and Zac brought up nudes. I wasn’t sure about either. But he took them this morning and after they left I looked through them. Those were the best two.” 

I nudged her leg to get her to look up at me. 

“You’re the only one that gets those. So, like…don’t go bragging.” 

She smiled and I swear there were tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

I didn’t expect the hug but I’d take it anyway. 

“You’re okay with this? It wasn’t a I’m not going to argue because she’s preggy thing?” 

“No. I told her to send them both and come on, I got to take them, think I’m going to complain?” 

“Nope. But you owe me a damn peacock picture too.” 

He just smiled. “I think he doesn’t want to share those…” 

“He promised me one. I shall nag until I get it.” 

Heather just rolled her eyes. “Hey, I’ve wanted a nude drawing for a long time. You can suffer with me.” 

That was laughable and we stayed here for a little while. Sierra actually made dinner for us and after some talking afterwards we headed home. We had to pack and plan for the trip to the city, he had the hotel already for Thursday night as we were coming home Friday. 

“You see the doctor this week and then it’ll be weekly or two weeks?” 

“Weekly, until either I go in or they induce.” 

“So, we’ll see them every week then until she’s here?” 

“Yep.” 

“I concur, after she’s here I don’t want to see a doctor.” 

I giggled and crawled into bed. “Then we get to see them every few months for her.” 

He groaned and laid back, I’d kill to sleep on my back…but as it was I couldn’t. Instead I curled up beside him, who needed a body pillow when I had him? As it was I could fall asleep quicker and tonight was no different.


	55. Happy Happy Joy Joy

POV: Zac 

November 13, 2009 

The Zoo had been a fun experience, I’d gone for the VIP package because it included a guided tour and a golf cart so she didn’t have to walk all day long, the zoo in Oklahoma City was much bigger than ours. She’d enjoyed it quite a bit but had complained most of the day about pain in her back and sides. The doctor had said everything was fine Wednesday, we had another appointment next Wednesday. I couldn’t believe we were so damn close, three weeks off. I’d slept pretty decently but she’d tossed and turned all night long, it was probably the different bed, she didn’t sleep well anywhere but at home. 

She had a thousand pictures from the Zoo and I went ahead and downloaded them to the laptop and packed up while she actually slept some. She got up about 8:45 and after getting woken up she showered and got dressed. She wore her maternity pants and the orange shirt she’d worn for the baby shower. It fit better than anything else really. 

“You feel okay?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You look really tired, maybe we should skip the gardens and head home.” 

“I’m fine.” 

We went ahead and checked out when we left, getting breakfast and she kept shifting, moving and generally she was uncomfortable. I questioned again before we headed there, but she was insistent we were doing the gardens. The entrance to the gardens was amazing, the whole place would be really. We started with the bathroom and then we went to the Thunder fountain, which was not running right now but it was a giant water feature for the gardens. 

“I wish this worked, I’d probably run through or well, waddle through.” 

“Be a little water duck?” 

“Exactly. I feel hot but I know it’s not that warm out here.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

When she had a dozen pictures we went through the children’s garden, which was filled with fall and winter plants. She captures really good pictures of the storyteller’s chair sculpture. It looked like a bunch of branches that formed a chair, it was pretty cool. We then saw the friendship sculpture, two prairie dogs touching noses. We left the children’s area and did another potty break for her and then went to cross the pond, the view was amazing on both sides the crystal bridge to our right and the myriad of plants to the left. 

“We got to go through there last.” She said. 

“Deal…are you okay though?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You’re voice is a little strained.” 

“Just some minor pain, but it keeps going away when I move around.” 

We headed to the red gateway sculpture, it was maybe my favorite because it was kind of abstract in nature. The setting was quite pretty too. 

“We need to come back in the spring, when the trees are all full of leaves.” 

“I agree, little princess would love that.” She said. 

“Princess? Really Gabs? We can’t give her an ego before she’s even born.” 

“Sure we can.” 

We crossed the football shaped lawn down the middle, pausing to get pictures of things around us. The area here was mostly for larger crowd, like they did the concerts in the park. So they had a pavilion area at the end with a massive structure. She got a dozen pictures here and then we took a break at the wave fountain. She was moving an awful lot, even though we’d been walking a lot. 

“Are you sure you want to continue? We can cut through here and head out.” 

“Yes, I’m sure I want too. I’ll be Mrs. Twitchy even if we were home. I have an 8 pound baby using me as her personal jungle gym.” 

The doctor had placed her at just around eight pounds, give or take a pound. So, we sat here for another twenty minutes, admiring the waves of water. We then headed down into a sandy area, with a pergola. It kind of reminded me of a Japanese garden but without the carefully raked sands. 

“This would be a good place for a wedding too, why didn’t we come south?” 

“We did December, anything with garden in the name would be kind of pointless.” 

“True. This would be a good spot though even for a late fall wedding, do they do them here?” 

“I agree. Tranquil and calm and yes they do, but we just got married twice baby, let’s least wait a few years.” 

“Fun sucker.” 

I smiled and we explored the rest of this corner, which was mostly shrubbery, plants, and water features. We were headed toward the lake when she gripped the wall rather tight, looked like whatever happened had hurt. 

“Gabriella?” 

“I’m fine. That one was sharper than the others. But, nothing bad and probably a really bad Braxton one.” 

“Probably, do you need to pause again?” 

“Na, I will when we get to the waterside.” 

We went by the bathroom before we headed down to the lake itself, she took extra precaution going down the steps and then crossing bridges, but took another fifty or so images of the little waterfall, next up was the goldfish sculpture, which she was not impressed with. But she sat down here for a little bit. 

“This is nice, I’m glad…” She paused. 

I waited but there was something odd going on, she was holding the right side. 

“Glad…?” 

“We came here, sorry just zoned out there.” 

“Why don’t we head up there and go through the tunnel then grab lunch and head home.” 

She nodded and again, we took time going up the steps. She caught the last sculpture, which was roots. It was quite interesting. We then went inside the glass bridge, which was stunning inside. It was cool and had a nice scent inside. We were walking across the top bridge when she stopped and got the railing, I heard the little hiss too. 

I laid my hands carefully on her shoulders. “Baby?” 

“Another sharp one, I think we need to go ahead and go. I may have just overdone with the Zoo and now today. The doctor did caution us to be careful.” 

“Maybe.” 

We made our way back to the car and still got some lunch, I found a sit down place so we could sit down and relax. That seemed to help her relax and perhaps she was right, we had done a lot of walking yesterday and then today, so maybe that was the issue. We got a quick lunch because dinner reservations were at seven, we didn’t want to be stuffed for that still. By three we were on the road. 

We had agreed to exchange gifts at dinner, so we didn’t bring them with us. We should have plenty of time to get home, change and relax and head to dinner on time. The first part of the drive was doing pretty good, Gabby was trying to nap some. Traffic was spotty, some areas were a bit more congested but others were smooth. We were past Wellston and about an hour from home. 

“Um…Zac?” 

“Yes?” 

“We can’t stop can we? Is there anywhere to stop?” 

“Yeah, we’re approach exit 166. It’s about an hour to home from there.” 

“Please stop.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m having bad cramps and pains I can’t get it to stop, I’m hoping a potty break and walking around will help.” 

I pulled off the expressway at the EZ Go. We both went inside, potty break and I got some water for us both. She seemed to be taking forever though. She finally came out of the bathroom and we got back on the road about 4:30. But, it didn’t seem like that break did anything. We were approaching Bristow and she hadn’t stop moving around. 

“Do you need to stop? Last chance before we get home.” 

“No.” 

Her voice sounded different, strained and I glanced over. “Gabriella?” 

“I’m..Okay.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound like you are.” 

“It’s..just..my side is hurting.” 

“Badly?” 

“I think I want to get home.” 

I picked up some speed but a few miles past Bristow and we hit stand-still traffic. No one was moving. 

“Damnit, there’s probably a wreck ahead. Shouldn’t take too long, they’re quick here.” 

It was five now, it felt like it was taking forever to get back home. We should have been there by now. I did move a few feet! We’d been sitting here about fifteen minutes when she grabbed my arm, I nearly screamed myself because fuck it hurt. It was so tight on my lower arms that I definitely felt it! 

“Ouch, what are you trying to do?” 

I turned to her and she other hand had the door handle and I could tell something was very wrong. 

“Gabby?” 

“I don’t think they are braxton’s Zac…” 

“Why do you say that? He told you they could be bad.” 

She eased her grip some after a few minutes. “Yes, but he said they go away. They’re not going away.” 

“It’s just a few.” 

She glanced at me. “They’ve been pretty steady since about 3:30. They were thirty minutes apart and now there like…20.” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“No...” 

“Why not get out and walk, maybe it’s the sitting.” 

“I’m not getting run over!” 

“We’re not moving.” 

I was on the lane close to the shoulder too, so she got out and walked right beside the car. I stepped back two cars to a semi truck and the driver was nice enough to roll his window down. 

“Excuse me Sir, do you have any idea what happened ahead of us?” 

“There was a major wreck, like ten cars were involved. I’m not hearing about any fatalities but they have both sides closed down temporarily. Is your wife okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s having some Braxton hicks contractions that are pretty bad.” 

He nodded. “We shouldn’t be much longer. If there is no fatality they’ll clear things quickly.” 

I returned to the car and got in, she was already sitting. 

“The driver said it was a wreck, shouldn’t be much longer.” 

5:30 meant another pain that was bad and that kind of worried me. Fifteen minutes? That can’t be good. 

“Can you not go pull rank and get us through?!” 

“Baby, I can’t do that. I don’t even know how far up the wreck is.” 

“Call 911!” 

“Baby, they can’t do anything.” 

I got her to recline the seat but I was so glad when we did start moving, she seemed to be fine but 5:45 and then six. They were getting stronger and not better. I finally did call 911, told them where I was and what was going on. But, they had cars parked on the side of the road they couldn’t get us through the wreck. He was able to tell me it wouldn’t be much longer. 

“Gabby?” 

“If they’re not getting me the fuck off this road then I don’t give a shit.” 

Fuck, they were getting even closer together and at this point she wasn’t really caring about anything. At 6:10 when that next one came, ten fucking minutes apart, I called them back. There was enough room on the outside of the cars for me to get around, so an officer came back and had me follow him. It took us another fifteen minutes to get around the four miles of standstill traffic and he then gave us an escort because ten minutes wasn’t much time between them and there was another thirty minutes to St. Francis south. I called the hospital on the way, let them know we were coming. 

Gabby was somewhere between very quiet and screaming, which was not helping my nerves! I was trying to keep her calmed down and not wreck myself. I parked in the emergency lot and the officer helped me, we arrived at seven and they were still ten minutes apart. The doctor’s were super quick getting her from the emergency room entrance up to labor and delivery. They had her changed and hooked up to a monitor in 30 minutes flat. I guess calling ahead was a good thing. 

“When did they start?” She asked. 

“About three, she’s been complaining about back and side pain since yesterday, but they always eased off. We went to the Zoo yesterday and did a lot of walking.” 

She looked uncomfortable as the lady checked. “You’re at almost nine now, you didn’t notice the mucus plug or your water breaking?” 

“I didn’t the plug, no. And my water broke?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

I called everyone but for some odd reason, no one answered. I just figured they’d have time, I mean everything I read said hours. The doctor came in at 7:50 to check her for himself and she looked mildly uncomfortable but his next word were it was time to push. Wait….what? Did he say push?! In an ideal situation, Abby or Sierra would be here to get the pictures she wanted. But, neither had answered so I handed my phone to the available nurse and asked her to just record everything. I had cleaned it out this morning also, so I had a lot of space. I really didn’t have time to get anything else to use. 

I expected longer but our daughter made her grand entrance at 8:06 pm and the doctor laid her onto Gabby’s chest immediately afterwards. A nurse suctioned her mouth and nose quickly and after about three minutes or so the doctor had me cut the cord. 

Our daughter was perfect. She had dark hair that had some length to it, brown eyes, all ten toes and all ten fingers. She was definitely a she. The doctor’s left her laying there for about ten minutes before they moved her, Gabby pointed and I followed them but she started screaming the moment they moved her. I got really good pictures but kept glancing at Gabby. Apparently the doctors were checking her. I noticed the needle and thread in the doctor’s hand. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Yes, Sir. I actually thought she split, but I think I’m wrong.” 

I finally leaned over, got her hand which she grasped a hold of immediately. “Baby girl it’s okay. We’re still here.” 

The nurse blinked as the more I talked the quieter she got, I guess she really was use to my voice. Once the nurse was happy with her assessment she picked her up and handed her to me, wrapped loosely in a blanket. Honestly, I heard my phone ring but the little girl in my arms was way more important. 

“We will bathe her after she eats, we’d also like some more skin to skin contact.” 

I got to hold her for another ten minutes before she seemed to get fussy, my guess was she was hungry. Some nurse got a pink pacifier to give her but Gabby nearly screamed at her. I handed her down to Gabby and she had no problem latching on. Once she was latched well and seemed to be feeding well, Gabby looked up. 

“You’re mother called you four times. I love everyone but please I don’t want them all here right now.” 

“You won’t be allowed visitors for another hour, not until we’re sure you and baby are fine. We also need to clean and get you settled in here. Until then, no one will be allowed back but him.” The nurse said. 

I nodded, figuring that was the deal. They had just got our bands and had them put on. 

“That’s fine I can have someone go get our bags and hers.” 

I sat down on the bed and called my Mom back. She answered on the second ring. 

“I seen where you called, I didn’t expect we’d hear from either of you today.” 

“You’re granddaughter is here, she’ll be ready to meet you both in an hour.” 

“Wow, what are you talking about Zac?” 

“She started having labor pains on the way home, we got caught in a wreck. I called you and a moment later the doctor said it was time. She’s here and perfect. They’re going to get her and Gabby settled and then we can have visitors. We haven’t called anyone else yet and Gabby requested not everyone at once.” 

“Completely understandable. We’ll get ready and come up, call us when things have settled.” 

“Ok.” 

Mom was the only person who called back and since I had told the number one priority for me, I called Shawn next. He answered on the first ring. 

“Everything okay? Didn’t expect to hear from you today.” 

“We didn’t expect to be calling, um..you’re niece is here.” 

“Gabby had her already? I thought she was due in December.” 

“She was due in December but Gabby went into labor and by the time we got here, it was…fast. We can’t have visitors just yet but if you are coming up and you don’t mind, can you please go by our house and get our bags and hers?” 

“Where are they?” 

“I packed them and sat them in the nursery, they should all be in the baby bed.” 

“I’ll be there tonight, I’ll find her.” 

“408. We’re not moving.” 

“Okay.” 

I hung-up and then called Taylor and Isaac, but neither answered so I left messages for them to call me as soon as they got the message. 

“Do you want me to call Abby and Sierra?” 

She nodded, I was shocked she really heard me. She was watching her eat, she was either very good or was more holding that anything. 

I called Abby first, but got voicemail and told her to call me but Sierra answered and she was surprised I was calling but demanded a picture. She did talk to Gabby but ultimately chose to come up tomorrow, and Gabby had me send her a picture. I left messages for Julian, Andrew, Jack, and my cousins as well. When she was done nursing Gabby let them take her to be better cleaned, she’d laid against her for a good thirty minutes. Because Gabby had no IV they allowed her to shower briefly while they changed the bed sheets and got things set up for her. I stood by the bed with our little girl, got pictures as they used warm cloths to clean her well. Then they put this generic white shirt on her and a clean diaper. They turned the heat lamps on because her temperature was just a little cool for them. I got several really close up pictures and sent them to Sierra. 

They got Gabby settled and I questioned her need for three thick blankets. 

“It’s pretty common Mr. Hanson. She’s just had a huge shift in hormones, so shakes are normal. She’ll be fine. She will need to nurse again soon though.” 

It wasn’t long before she was trying to eat her hand so they handed her back to Gabby. I sat down beside her. 

“How do you feel?” I asked. 

“I really cannot answer that it’s some crazy mixture of relief, worry, elation..I just..” 

She had her hand and I wiped away a few tears, kissed Gabby when I got her to look at me. I laid my arms around them both and tightened a bit. 

“Welcome to the world Marisol Skye.” 

  

[Oklahoma City Zoo](http://www.okczoo.org/we) (They were here before.)

[Oklahoma City Botanical Gardens](http://oklahomacitybotanicalgardens.com)

[Oklahoma City Botanical Gardens ( Art in the Gardens)](http://oklahomacitybotanicalgardens.com/learn-discover/art-in-the-gardens/%20)


	56. Pure Joy

POV: Gabby 

November 13, 2009 

So I hadn’t really expected my delivery of our daughter to be so…early or so easy. It had hurt like a mother fucker, I wasn’t going to lie. But, it wasn’t as bad as I feared. Now that she was here, cuddled against me eating it was real. Zac’s arms around us both was very comforting and she seemed to actually look up at him when he spoke. They had me unwrap her for skin to skin contact, something to keep her warmer too and I had the blanket over me when there was a knock. He got up and got it, letting his parents inside. 

“She’s eating at the moment.” He said. 

“Not a problem.” Walker said. 

He stayed back but Diana walked over and peered down at her. 

“She’s beautiful.” 

She ran her fingers over her cheeks and just smiled, her first grandbaby. The first girl for them as well. 

“She’s almost done.” 

“No rush, she can take all the time she wants. She seems way more alert than my three. Honey, where’s your IV?” 

“I don’t have one. By the time we made it here I was at a nine, so things moved so fast they didn’t have time to give me anything.” 

She blinked. “Nothing?” 

“No. But, from what I read and what Grace said that’s fine anyway.” 

When Marisol was clearly done, Diana got her from me and even swaddled her back up in the blankets. She took her to Walker and the nurses again decided pressing on my abdomen was a good thing. Bitches. 

It was nice to watch Diana and Walker, the look on their face was pure joy. 

“What did you name her?” Walker asked. 

“Marisol Skye.” Zac said. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Diana said. 

“Zac actually found that one.” 

He just smiled, he really had found the name and it was basically the only one we liked of the fifty or so we saw. Diana and Walker stayed for about thirty minutes but promised to come up later today. They hadn’t been gone long when Shawn opened the door. 

“I saw his parents in the hallway.” 

“They just left a few minutes ago.” Zac said. 

“Grace is clocking in and then she’ll be in here. She got called in while we were at your house.” 

He dropped the bags by the door and came over to me, I guess I got the first hug. 

“I see you lived through it with no Iv’s and no medication?” 

“You shouldn’t read the chart before you come in.” I said. 

He smiled. “Habit. So, where is this little princess I keep hearing about?” 

I pointed to Zac. “He has her.” 

Zac let him take her and Shawn sat down on the foot of the bed, just silently sat there. Zac looked at me confused and I shrugged. I no more had a clue what he was thinking than he did. I could see his fingers move across her cheek, but he was just so quiet. After what felt like forever he looked at me and I could see the tears on his face. 

“She looks just like you did when they brought you home.” 

“I think she looks more like Zac actually.” 

“She has his nose for sure, but the rest of her face is all you.” 

I couldn’t really lean over to wipe his face off but he held her there until he said she must be hungry again. She sure was eating like Zac! 

“Speaking of which, would either of you like anything? I know you had dinner reservations but I guess she had other plans.” 

“I can go get something if you’re going to stay.” Zac said. 

“I’ll sit here until you’re back.” He said. 

Zac helped me get her situated again before he gave us both a kiss and left. Shawn sat at the foot of the bed quietly. 

“Why did you tear up?” 

“Just reminded me of seeing you for the first time, what did you guys name her?” 

“Marisol Skye, the nurse said she was 19 and a half inches, and just over 8 pounds. I think she said 8 pounds four ounces. They don’t see anything wrong and if she’s that big now I might be glad she chose today.” 

He smiled. “She’d have been nine if you’d have kept going. Why use Skye?” 

“It’s something everyone seems to like, it’s what I used for a while too.” 

“Did she latch well?” 

“Oh yeah. She’s not had any problems. This is number three I think.” 

“You look tired though.” 

“I’ll probably attempt sleep when he gets back and we get done.” 

The door crept open and Grace came in. She was like Diana, no shame. “She really looks like you but that nose, all Zac. I think she may have his ears too.” 

“She most definitely has his appetite.” 

“She looks like she’s doing good though, there isn’t any problems noted in your chart.” 

“She is. He thought I split but he never did stitches, so I assume I didn’t?” 

“I saw his notes, he indicated that he thought so but once he was able to check you didn’t. No stitches is actually really good considering her size and weight.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that wonderful image you two. Like I wanted to consider that.” Shawn said. 

“You’re a doctor, you should be use to this talk.” She said. 

“Right now I am big brother Shawn, not Dr. Frost.” 

I giggled. “Sorry.” 

“Have you reached anyone else?” He asked. 

“Zac left voicemails for everyone, no idea what they’re out doing. But, Sierra said she’d come up later today she knew we’d be tired.” 

“Yeah, I’d advise that everyone else wait. You and…” she trailed off. 

“Marisol.” I said. 

“You and Marisol need to relax and have some family time. Where is Zac?” 

“He went to get us something to eat. I can eat right?” 

“Yes. I would recommend good stuff though, but I know it’s late.” 

She had to do more pressing and I just wanted to scream, the pressing actually hurt. She then had to get to work, she was my acting nurse so I would see her all through the night anyway. Marisol was nearly done when Zac got back, so he ate and I nibbled until she was and then Shawn got her again. He really seemed to just like staring at her. 

“She has you’re pout Ella.” 

“Dear lord we’re doomed. Did you ever reach your brothers?” 

Zac shook his head. “I guess I should call them back.” 

He got his phone and made calls apparently no one answered him. Shawn finally laid her down on the bed. 

“She needs a clean diaper and I need to let you two get her changed and get some sleep. I come in today at 9 and I will drop by on my lunch.” 

“I’ll be here.” 

He smiled and we both got forehead kisses before he headed out. Zac got me a diaper, wipes, and alcohol wipes. He also got a suit from the diaper bag we’d brought. 

“You don’t want to try this first?” I asked. 

“I’ll watch you Mrs. Expert.” 

“Hey, I never changed one this little.” 

Unwrapping her was really easy and even getting the little white shirt off was easy. The diaper was a poop diaper, great experience here. But I think I managed the diaper quite well, even got the cord cleaned. Putting the white socks on was easy too but fuck that suit wasn’t easy and she wasn’t pleased with me. It was actually a few moments after she started crying that Taylor called and Zac just put him on speaker. 

“Hey Tay.” 

“I…is that a baby crying? Where are you?” 

“It is a baby, it’s your niece.” Zac said. 

“My…wait! You’ve had her already?! Why didn’t you call me!?!?!” 

“I did, you didn’t answer the first time and she arrived like ten minutes later.” 

“You’re suppose to call when she goes into labor Zac. Not five minutes before she reaches ten!” 

“Hey! He had to drive for five miles on the dirt on I-44 to get me here before she was born in the car. He didn’t really have a lot of time to make calls.” 

“Have you reached Mom and Dad? Ike? Shawn?” 

“Mom, Dad and Shawn have already come up. She was born at 8:06 pm.” 

“So, why is she screaming?” 

“I’m trying to put clothes on her…” I said. 

I had finally gotten her hands in the sleeves and gotten it zipped up, she was just not happy. I swaddled her back up and got her up in my arms. It didn’t seem to work, Zac was talking to Taylor, telling him about the trip and all and he just reached over and laid his hand on her tummy and she started getting quiet. 

“No way.” 

He just smiled and a moment later hung up with Taylor. He had been on a date with Stella, no phones. Isaac was on the same type but he should be getting home soon too. 

“Already spoiled and she’s not even five hours old yet.” 

He just smiled. “Now that she’s dressed, once she’s warm and cozy we can get you cozy.” 

I nodded. He got the pillow and blanket from the closet got his make shift bed ready, even changed clothes into something more comfortable. When she was quiet I laid down with her, knowing she’d be up soon to eat. Zac was pretty much out the moment his head hit the pillow. I napped, having her right on my chest. 

**-November 14, 2009-**

I’d slept some, in between feedings mainly. I was really fond of her laying right here on my chest, assured me that she was breathing just fine. I could feel her heartbeat and it made the multiple feedings easier. Grace found my phone and after it charged she laid it with me, was good because Isaac had called at three, so I got to tell him. I called Abby at 6:45 am. 

“Girl, what the hell are you doing up so early?” 

“I am staring at my daughter, what are you doing?” 

“You’re doing what? Who cares what I am doing.” 

“I am staring at my daughter who decided that 8:06 pm last night was the best time to arrive.” 

“No way! You were supposed to call me!” 

I explained how she arrived, poor Zac had flown to the hospital. 

“That explains the weird call from him.” 

“Yeah. He was calling to say I was here but she came so quickly after that.” 

“Send me pictures. I’ll come there right after Andrew gets off!” 

I heard Andrew in the background and she explained to him why I was calling so early. But, I got her a picture as she was laying right here and sent it to her. 

“Those cheeks! Zac’s nose for sure, but the rest is you.” 

“Same thing Shawn said.” 

“He’s been there?” 

“Yeah, we got in touch with him right after and his parents. They came up late last night. He actually brought our bags.” 

“That’s good. How did he react?” 

“He cried actually. But, he said she reminded him of when I came home. He’ll be back today sometime he’s working.” 

“I’ll be up when with Andrew, he has to work but we’ll come together.” 

“Ok. You have a good day and I’ll send some more pictures, Zac has a lot on his phone but I can’t reach it.” 

“Okay. Give her sweet face kisses.” 

“I shall, she’s about to nurse again.” 

“Okay.” 

She said her byes and sure enough Marisol was ready to nurse again. She was going about every hour and a half to two. Grace was glad she wasn’t just sleeping but suspected it was because I hadn’t had any drugs. She was glad I was doing well. I got breakfast and several cat naps before Zac woke up, he actually woke me up when he took her off my chest. 

“It’s just me, go back to sleep.” 

What woke me up was her crying about ten, Zac had her laying on the foot of the bed and was trying to get her changed. 

“Baby?” 

“I got the diaper changed but her feet are being a pain in the butt.” 

I adjusted just a bit but I was about to call the nurse when the door opened, I saw a huge parade of balloons followed by Sierra and Heather. 

“What are you doing to my baby girl?” Sierra asked. 

“Changing a wet diaper, I’m just not quick enough with the clothes.” 

He finally got her feet back in and the suit zipped up, then wrapped her back up. In his arms she was calm back down in moments. The balloons were all pink and she had a bag too, which she sat down and then she simply looked at Zac. He walked around and let her take her, no words were even needed there. 

Heather came to me first, hug and I opened the bag to see as few more suits, dresses mostly with long sleeves and tights to match. But I looked at Sierra, holding her close and I really did feel bad. I was an idiot when I ran away from her, but had I not done that then I wouldn’t have Marisol now. But what would I have? 

“Stop thinking about that Kitten.” She said. 

“Stop thinking about what?” I asked. 

She glanced at me. “This is where you belong, nowhere else. Stop thinking about the what if’s. You aren’t getting rid of me and you are with the person you need to be with.” 

Zac and I had talked about it just a few days ago at the Zoo, I couldn’t think of a better time to bring it up than right now. She was holding her tightly and I know that while she couldn’t have me the way her heart desired, she could enjoy a piece of me and she was determined she was. 

“Sierra.” 

She looked at me, letting me take the picture but she kept her gaze on me for a moment. 

“We want you to be her godmother. She will have two, but you will be the one she’d go to incase something happens to us.” 

“Me? Why me?” 

Zac smiled. “Because we both know you still love her and if things were different then you wouldn’t have just let go. We know that you’ll love her unconditionally, no matter who she grows up to be.” 

“Of course, it would be nice to know her name though.” 

“Marisol Skye.” I said. 

She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Marisol, I love that name. I accept your invitation to be her godmother.” 

“Good, but um…I really need a nurse to come in so I can get the bed changed and stuff before she wants food again.” 

Zac called the nurse and Grace came in, she placed them on the other side of a curtain I never knew existed until now. She then helped me to get myself cleaned up and back into a clean bed. Just in time too because I heard Heather ask why she was trying to eat the blanket, so they brought her back to me. I really didn’t mind that I was having her more than anyone else. 

“Zac you got the good view here.” Heather said. 

“Tell me about it, every day multiple times a day. I’m fine with this.” 

They giggled but didn’t stay much longer. Sierra said she would come to the house and spend far more time, right now she knew there were lots of things going on. She ate very well, but then decided it was nap time and I had Zac lay her down. 

“You should nap too.” 

“I’m okay. Lunch should be here soon.” 

“Speaking of…” 

He called Taylor and requested he bring him food when they came up. They were actually on their way up so they agreed. I tossed in an order too because hospital food was not always good. The tray arrived before them and it was decent. When they came in they had balloons too and another gift bag which Stella handed to me. She’d gotten me something! Slippers and wait… pads? 

“Why the…?” 

“There for when you go home. Most women forget them and I noticed when we were house checking the other day you didn’t have any.” 

“Thank you. I totally did forget to get those.” 

I didn’t remove them from the bag but Marisol wasn’t very fond of Taylor. Stella held her just fine, having picked her up as soon as I was done opening the bag when she handed her to Taylor though, she lasted maybe two minutes before she started crying. He tried multiple times to get her to calm down but eventually he handed her to Zac, who just spoke to her and it seemed to calm her right down. 

“No way.” Taylor said. 

Isaac and Nicole came in shortly after and she was fine with them both, but Nicole had to give her to me because she was getting irritated with them and wanted to eat again. So, while I fed the girls sat with me and the three of them sat across the room. The parents and Shawn returned also and even Jack came up. All brought gifts, some were for me like Shawn got me a pair of PJ’s something that buttoned up, which would be nice. The others were for Marisol, usually some more outfits and his mom actually bought her an outfit for Thanksgiving, because we didn’t anticipate her being here. It was a brown long sleeve onesie with Little Miss Gobble Gobble on the top, and a pair of footie pants with a yellow, orange and brown skirt around the waist. It would be perfect for her. We got several hours to ourselves after they left. I napped actually, feeling super tired and just needing it. It was Zac that woke me up at 6:50, it was close to feeding time but Abigail was sitting on the bed holding her. 

“Abby?” I asked. 

“Zac refused to wake you up, but that’s fine. We know you didn’t get much rest and you need it.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“About an hour, maybe less. Andrew actually brought him dinner up.” 

I got woken up a bit more before she handed her to me, she latched easily and I did have to keep her awake a bit now, she was getting tired too and the lactation nurse said every two hours max, she wanted her to eat something. But she seemed fine to eat on time and be full. She was still eating when Andrew came in with dinner. But he was patient and they were eating too. I even had a dinner tray so I was picking between the two while she nursed too. 

“You look comfortable.” Abby said. 

“Looks can be deceiving. They’ve poked and prodded me all day, I’m appreciating naps.” 

“You should.” 

“I’ve gotten good with diaper changes.” 

“Speaking of…why is she in a different outfit?” 

“My last attempt at diapers wasn’t tight enough. I made sure to get a little tighter but not too bad.” 

Andrew waited patiently until she was done then he took her for a bit. Not that a bit lasted long, she didn’t seem to like him either. 

“So…are you both willing to be godparents?” Zac asked. 

“I thought you were asking Sierra.” Abby said. 

“She agreed but she can have more than one.” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, I’ll be glad too.” 

Andrew smiled. “Of course, assuming she ever likes me.” 

“She will dude, she’s just picky right now. She screamed with Taylor too.” Zac said. 

Neither of them stayed long and odds are I was going home tomorrow, so she agreed to wait until we were home before they came back over. 

“Did you ever reach Julian?” 

“I talked to her while you were asleep, she said that as much as she wants to run up here. She would rather wait until you were home. She also knows Chloe will want to come over.” 

“True.” 

He got comfortable and ready to lay down and I did too, Marisol laid in her little bassinet while the nurses got me settled again. I couldn’t wait to be home. I got mesh underwear again finally and that let me move around. What I wanted was home though…


	57. Going Home

POV: Gabby / Zac 

November 15, 2009 

I had slept during the night, in between her nursing. It wasn’t even dawn yet and I was just feeding her under the soft lights of the room, she was really doing well. She’d lost minimal weight, was a good color, her breathing was perfect. She was perfect from head to toe. Her hair was slightly long and I could tell it would be my hair color as she got older. Her eyes were a warm brown and when you look close enough they had a halo of blue all around them. 

I’d never wanted children, that was indeed true. Then in April of 2008 Zac had told me that I’d lost a baby, spontaneous miscarriage that had no cause. I’d realized that babies were something I did want, but at that point I felt like I’d never be able to give that to Zac, nor myself. That karma was telling me because of all my horrible decisions I deserved to lose that one and I deserved to be punished for the decisions and to not have children. I felt like I would screw everything up from the pregnancy to the delivery and everything after. 

Here I was, staring down at my sweet baby girl who had her daddy’s nose, his ears and I swear his lips too. I had carried her to full-term status, 37 weeks she depended on me for everything. I had given birth to her without complications or medications. She had latched well the first time and only once had she gotten upset with me. I’d changed diapers, clothes, and kept her safe and warm. As she sucked away I realized that the miscarriage really could have been anything but it was the catalyst to me really seeking help, the catalyst to me believing that I was loveable. It had taken me a long time to fully accept that Zac did love me. Yet with Marisol, I believed it the moment she was laid on my chest. 

I ran my fingers across her cheek gently. Everything that I’d gone through lead me right here. Sierra was right, this was where I belonged. This was where I deserved to be. While she and I could have been perfect together, fate lead me to Zac. To break through the walls he built up after Priscilla, to make him see that not every woman was a bitch. He had gotten up several times as well, often checking to see if she needed a clean diaper before handing her to me. 

I kissed her forehead when she was done and then just laid down here in the bed, she laid awake for just a bit before her eyes closed and she drifted off. 

“I get a feeling she’s going to be spending a lot of time with us in the bed.” 

I glanced up to find him awake and watching me. When he’d woken up was beyond me. 

“Maybe for a bit, but I know eventually she’ll have to be laid down in her own bed.” 

“I never said I’d complain. But I will be very glad to be in our own bed and to be able to be close to you.” 

“I know.” 

The doctor came in at eight and they took her to the nursery for a final baby check. I really hated to see her being taken out. He gave me a once over as well and by nine when she was brought back starving they were ready to send me home, by ten both of us had a clean bill of health. 

“Zac…we can’t leave.” 

“Why not?” 

“We don’t have her car seat here.” 

“Yes we do. It’s in the car already, Shawn brought it up yesterday before work and he went ahead and made sure the straps were adjusted and that it was in the car properly. We may have to adjust them before leaving though, just to make sure.” 

We decided that after her next feeding we would leave, it gave him time to pack everything up and take it down to the car but what we would need. I was just watching her lay here when Julian called. 

“Hey sweetie. How are you and little Marisol doing?” 

“We’re good. We have been cleared to go home, there drawing up the papers now and after the eleven feeding we will head home.” 

“Do you feel up for visitors today? Chloe is dying to see her, but I didn’t want to invade.” 

“It’s fine. Um, give us a little bit of time to get settled at home though. We need to arrange things. Say three?” 

“That’s a good time. Is there anything we can bring either of you?” 

“No. Just remind Chloe that we don’t mind her taking photos, but we don’t want any of them posted right now.” 

“Not a problem, she hasn’t even told her friends that you had her yet.” 

Chloe had turned out to be really nice when it came to that, despite knowing everything in my past she hadn’t posted anything. Added, she didn’t post any photos of us without asking first. At least not ones that aren’t public events, but even then she avoided the ones of me. Zac came back in just as we were hanging up. 

“Everything is in the car, I checked the straps and I think they’ll be good. If not, I can adjust quickly. She’s in the middle and I knew you’d ride with her in the back.” 

“I’ll let you watch while I change.” 

He had gotten dressed before moving things around, but I hadn’t yet. So I got up but found that I needed some assistance still with shoes. It just hurt to bend over much. But Grace assured me that a few days and I’d feel better. Once I was dressed and ready she was ready for her feeding. While I fed her, Zac signed all the release papers. 

I then changed her diaper and clothes while she was awake. The gown fit perfectly, looked pretty on her. The hat would keep her head warm and the little stockings would keep those legs warm. 

“I’m going to get the car and pull it around, there bringing you down. I want to warm the car up some.” 

“I’m going to get some photos.” 

He kissed us both and headed out and I did get some photos of her laying on the bed, she was awake currently but I doubted it would last long. We’d gotten some family photos yesterday while others were here. 

“Are you ready to go home baby girl?” 

There was a knock and I figured it was the nurse but when I looked up to tell her I was ready Lucas was standing by the door. He didn’t move from the door and he had left it opened. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I heard you had the baby, I guess I can’t blame anyone for not really telling me.” 

“I think you need to leave.” 

“Gabriella. I didn’t know.” 

I got up and put myself between Marisol and him. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“You think..You can’t think I had anything to do with what he done.” 

“Why not? He’s your friend Lucas. You came to me with some story about key cards, he got into our apartment when you were there. I don’t believe that you had nothing to do with this.” 

“I didn’t help him, I didn’t know he was sending the things to you. I would have told you or Zac if I had.” 

“No you wouldn’t have.” 

He looked like he was about to step forward but stopped. “What do I have to do to prove that? Do I believe Zac didn’t change? Yes. That was until this tour when he turned down cards, refused to even accept them. Until I saw Marcus at the hospital, they wouldn’t let anyone in the room but he beat the hell out of him. I thought Marcus was right for you but he’s not.” 

“You want to prove you had nothing to do with this? Then you tell the police everything they want to know. You should go.” 

“I agree that you should go.” Shawn said. 

He turned and nodded, held his hands away and left the room. Shawn had a wheelchair with him and I took that as my queue. I wrapped Marisol up and did one last sweep then Shawn wheeled me out. 

**-Zac-**

I couldn’t believe I was bringing my daughter home. A daughter, I can’t believe I have a daughter! I let the car warm up before I went to the front, Shawn was bringing her down and they were just inside the door. I could feel the swell of tears in my eyes. I’d found Mrs. Right and we now had a little family. One in which I hoped got bigger later on, right now one little bundle of joy was enough. 

I’d been scared to have a little girl, to know that she could be hurt the way Gabriella had. To know that men exist like Simon and Marcus. It was scary but then again, Marisol had a tough mother and I was sure that Gabriella would make sure she grew up stronger and able to kick anyone’s ass. 

Shawn smiled as I took her from Gabby and put her in the car seat, which looked way too big for her, after a quick adjustment I made sure she was covered up well and secured and then helped Gabby. 

“Take care of my sister.” 

“I will.” 

He gave me a hug and then headed back inside. I closed the door and got in myself, but I didn’t move. 

“Baby?” She asked. 

“What if we get hit on the way home?” 

She giggled. “Then you can stomp that asshole into the ground. You’ll be fine Zac.” 

I really felt weird driving home, knowing that she was in the car. She was quiet all the way home and even in getting her inside before she had a meltdown. Clearly we’d over stepped her lunch time! Yet there was this crème colored chair sitting in the living room with a large card sitting against the back. 

_‘To Gabby – So you can rock and feed the Princess in comfort! Love – Jack’_

“Did you expect that?” I asked. 

“No. I mean, he said he wanted to get something but I’ll take it.” 

In fact that is where she went with Marisol and the chair rocked and after putting a boppy pillow under her Marisol got her lunch. 

“The house feels kind of cool.” 

“I had it set down while we were away. Let me adjust it. I’ll also grab you a blanket for her.” 

I re-set the thermostat to a higher temperature, something warmer. I then got a thick blanket for her to put around them. As much as I had wanted to be able to feed my baby, I felt the benefits of this was much better. I’d have all the chances once she started solids and I could do helicopter planes and stuff. While she got her fed I unloaded the car and put things up. I also moved the pack n play, so we can use it for changing. Her swing was already set up and ready for nap times. 

I finally sat down about the time she fed again at 3 and then the doorbell rang. She’d mentioned Julian and Chloe coming over so I got up and got it. They came in giving me hugs. 

“She’s feeding her right now, so you’ll have to wait.” 

“No problem.” 

Gabby had laid a blanket up over her and Marisol, so they literally had to wait but I did show them pictures of her. When she was done I got her to change the diaper and then Julian got to hold her. 

“Golly she does look just like you. Shawn said she was a copy of her mother, he didn’t lie.” 

“She has Zac’s nose, ears and lips.” Chloe said. 

“His appetite too!” 

“She eating well?” 

“Yep. She lost a few ounces but that was it. Beyond that she is healthy.” 

Julian smiled. “You know this is the first time I’ve held a baby that actually can be related to me.” 

“Well, with me feeding her no one can really stay long but we talked about that and maybe at six months we’ll think about bottles.” 

“Honey, don’t worry. I am sure Diana and I will be happy to just see her and be around. We both know the benefits of breastfeeding and if she is happy with Mommy, then we won’t complain.” 

“Yeah, Sierra said the same thing. They’d just come stay here.” 

Chloe looked at her. “Is it okay if I hold her?” 

“Of course Chloe, she’s your niece after all.” 

I blinked a bit, Gabby had been more accepting of Chloe as a sister now. She knew it wasn’t going to be a real deal but to include her was good. Julian instructed her and even got the picture. 

“Are you going to announce her birth?” She asked. 

“We are going to next week. Until then, please don’t post anything.” 

“No problem. Would I be able to post pictures of her?” 

I looked at Gabriella, that was something we hadn’t thought of. 

“If you post pictures with her, I’d prefer that her face not be seen. It’s what we will request with everyone. That way you don’t get bombarded with requests or something. If we post any ourselves where she’s seen, then you can repost or retweet but nothing outside that.” 

“Understandable. I know I got a bunch of people that liked the ones from the show. I’ve even gotten weird request to tell you or Zac that this person loves you. I tell them no, it’s weird.” 

“I have weird fans at times.” I said. 

She smiled. “I can’t believe I have your baby in my arms. That she’s my niece. I never expected to know anyone in the family.” 

“I didn’t expect it either.” Gabby said. 

When it came time for the next feeding I took her back to Gabby, Julian was in the bathroom and Chloe didn’t feel comfortable getting up with her yet. They didn’t stay too much longer and while Abby, Sierra, and all the family called. They all remained at home, leaving us to have her by ourselves. 

“You know we need to see if Thanksgiving can be here.” 

“I know. Mom and I talked a bit yesterday while you slept too. She’s going to see if everyone can bring a dish and meet here instead of at their house. Shouldn’t be a problem. Same for Christmas.” 

“I love this chair.” 

I smiled. “You do look quite comfortable.” 

“So…are we going to show her off?” She asked. 

“I don’t mind really, I mean eventually some fan will hack an account or find some way to get her picture.” 

“And I would rather they be good ones and not stolen or half-ass ones.” 

“We can pick one out and do it for People.” 

“Works for me.” 

I got up and found stuff for dinner and fixed it, she’d eaten at the hospital but my leftovers hadn’t been very settling. I saw Gabby move to the pack n play and change her diaper then she laid her in the swing. She then came to the kitchen to help. She actually got to eat dinner with me before Marisol woke up, after that I cleaned up a bit and got the bedroom ready for bed. I knew she was laying down early and she did lay down at nine. I sent out an update text to everyone, letting them know we were safely at home, that Marisol and Gabby were doing well and that none of the pictures we had sent should be posted anywhere. 

I laid down at eleven; watched her nurse again before we all went to bed. Marisol was laying between us. I knew for the next few weeks sleepless nights were going to be very common, but I also knew that for a few weeks the most important thing would be for Gabby to heal and recover from the birth itself and for us both to get use to having her. I had faith we could.


	58. Turkey and Stress

POV: Gabby 

November 26, 2009 

Marisol’s first major holiday occurred before she was even two weeks old. She’d gone in for a well baby check with the pediatrician yesterday and everything was fine. Nearly everyone we knew would be coming over today for thanksgiving, some hadn’t seen her yet like Uncles and Aunts from the city while others had seen her often the last thirteen days. She was on a fairly regular schedule eating about every two hours, which made it easier for me to do things but it was around the clock so naptimes for me were quite often. Zac usually handled diapers in between and cuddled with her too, because I couldn’t always hold her. 

He was handling a lot of the cooking this year, mostly because I couldn’t always be in there with him. Although I had done a lot of prep work yesterday for today. Neither of us got up until her 9 feeding and I remained here in the bedroom while he showered and got dressed for the day. 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” 

“It felt like she ate every hour but I’m sure she didn’t.” 

He came over and kissed her forehead. “Princess needs to let mommy sleep.” 

Her eyes looked at him but she didn’t bother to do anything else but suckle. He laid clothes out for me and then headed down. Marisol’s cord had come off a few days ago but I wasn’t quite ready to submerge her in water, the doctor said it was fine and I still needed to keep the area clean and dry. Once she was fed and back asleep I laid her down in the crib here in the room. Zac hadn’t liked how deep the portable crib was, so he moved her actual crib into our room. I covered her up and then I showered quickly and got dressed. I stuck to thicker pants, I was still feeling shaky and cold at times. I put on the right bra and a button up shirt, one that Zac had actually. It was also a little thicker. I tidied up the bathroom and washed and dried a load of her clothes, folding them and picking out a few suits to take downstairs and blankets. I then ran them down and came back for her, waiting until right before feeding. 

Zac’s parents were already here and so was Taylor and Stella, they were assisting in the kitchen. I fed her up-stairs before taking her down at 11:40. 

“I wondered if you got lost.” Zac said. 

“No, I went ahead and washed her clothes and blankets. I brought down her suit for today.” 

“Has her cord fallen off?” Diana asked. 

“Yes. A few days ago.” 

Since she was awake I went ahead and sponged bathed her and changed her into her thanksgiving outfit. She was fine being changed and the hair band looked so cute, Grandpa got to hold her for a bit as did Aunt Stella, but Taylor? No. She still didn’t like him for some reason. She started whining moments after he took her from Stella and Diana intervened. But she didn’t quite stop for her either, kept rubbing near her ears and eventually I took the headband off. 

“That so cute. You should leave it on.” Stella said. 

I did adjust it, maybe it was bothering her ears. Others had arrived before her next feeding and I felt bad telling Isaac I had to have her, but he was fine. When she finished I took her to Uncle Isaac. 

“She’s full, you shouldn’t have an issue.” 

He smiled. Dinner was scheduled for 5:30, because so many were driving in and in the thirty or so minutes I had been gone Bradley, Chase and their parents had arrived, Sarah was here with her family. Abby and Andrew had arrived, her parents were out of town and Andrew’s did theirs this morning. Heather and Sierra were not here because they were with Heather’s parents. Marisol was content with Isaac for about ten minutes, then I lost track of who had her, knowing that I saw Chase with her and then Sarah. I heard her a few times whine but she didn’t get loud. Her three pm feeding though was difficult, she was acting off and it took longer than normal for her to really latch. I was using the lavender room because it was close, but Chase came through clearly not knowing I was here and went to the bathroom. She slightly jumped and that disrupted her latch which took another several moments to get her latched again. Him leaving didn’t bother her. 

She kept rubbing at her ears and she just wasn’t acting like she was normally. She finished eating and I sat here a few extra minutes before going back. Andrew was going to take her but she whined when he went to take her. 

“She hates me.” 

“She doesn’t hate you, least not anymore than she does Taylor.” 

He smiled but did kiss her forehead and I swear she tried to hit him! It was Chase that actually got her from me. I went to finish the sweet potato soufflé, but I had barely had the marshmallow bag open and I heard her cry out. But Zac was closer, I put the marshmallows on top and slide the pan back, but then she started crying. 

“Zac?” I asked. 

“I’ve got her.” he said. 

I leaned against the counter, saw that he had her down to change her but she was still rubbing her ears, people were all around the table, Chase was trying to talk to her and Bradley was trying to make Zac screw up with the diaper, thankfully he wasn’t listening. 

“You look tired.” Abby said. 

“Thirteen days of naps, every time I get really asleep she wakes me up. If she doesn’t the alarm does.” 

“Alarm?” 

“The doctor said she needed to nurse every three hours minimum, she’s doing every two. But, the alarm is three usually I am awake before her or feel her move.” 

“Move?” 

“She’s been sleeping between us, it’s just so much easier to have her that close than to get up, it’s also easier to fall back asleep.” 

Zac was done but she was still moving around quite a bit laying there as he fixed the suit. 

“It doesn’t affect your..” She leaned in. “Sex life?” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Um..honey I kind of have no desire for that right now. Not because we can’t but just...well...I haven’t stopped, you know, from having her.” 

She looked confused and I leaned in whispering in her ear that I hadn’t stopped bleeding yet, I didn’t want to have sex right now and neither did he. She blushed but nodded. 

“Understandable. Do you feel closer to Zac now though it’s not having a negative effect?” 

“Yeah. It’s helped and not hindered.” 

I got the soufflé out of the oven, things were nearly done. Zac came in without her but it wasn’t 2 minutes later she started crying, I paused a moment because everyone had the ability to calm her down but her crying got worse instead of better. Zac got her from his Mom, he usually could but she was having none of him either. 

“I think she may want you.” He said. 

I took her and rocked, cuddled, held, but nothing. She just kept getting louder. I tried the front room, but she just kept screaming. Sarah came in and tried, Diana came in and even Zac. She just kept on. She wouldn’t latch, she had a dry and clean diaper, she didn’t feel cold. But she kept grabbing at her ears. 

Maybe it was the noise, she wasn’t use to that so I took her up-stairs to see if that would help, but she just kept crying, nearly to the point of her not breathing. 

“Marisol honey, come on give Mommy a break today. You’ve been doing just fine.” 

I tried everything. I rocked, bounced, patted, talk to, sung to, and even laid down with her. But she just kept on, like I couldn’t get her to calm down and eventually I started crying too because I had nothing left that I could think of. My crying did nothing to help. 

It was Shawn that knocked. “Hey, what’s up with baby girl? Why are you both crying?!” 

“No idea. I’ve tried everything Shawn and she won’t stop.” 

He came in and closed the door, walked over and took her from me. Not that that did anything either. 

“She’s not hungry?” 

“No. She just screams and I tried twice, nothing. She does keep rubbing at her ears but the doctor checked those yesterday and nothing.” 

He peered at both ears before he took the headband off, there was no indication that it was too tight. But that did nothing to stop her from crying, she just kept crying. She did move her hands away from her ears though. 

“It’s possible she doesn’t like that around her head, despite the fact it’s not too tight.” 

“I knew it Shawn, I’m just not a…” He actually put his hand over my mouth. 

“Don’t finish that sentence Gabriella. You are a great mother. Babies cry sometimes for no reason. She could be upset because of the amount of people here and there passing her around, she’s not use to all this. She’s use to you and Zac and maybe two others. It may help if you try skin to skin contact, let me get these off her you get comfortable.” 

He was quick to get her out of the outfit, much faster than me. He then left the room so I could unrobe, he said he wanted to get a blanket of hers. I undid the shirts and picked her up, settling her against my chest and then putting the shirt around her. When he came back in he had a blanket which he laid over us both, making sure she had room to breathe. She kept crying but after a few minutes she started to calm down. 

“When everything else fails, skin to skin. She needs that comfort sometimes and especially when she doesn’t feel as safe as she normally does. My guess is she is overwhelmed by everyone being here today. She’s been passed around and talked to and she hasn’t really slept either which isn’t helping. It looks like Mommy isn’t sleeping either.” 

“I nap when she does usually, Zac watches her in between.” 

“But are you sleeping?” 

“Yes. But not like straight through. I’m tired today because I haven’t gotten to nap.” 

“When is her next feeding?” 

“Five.” 

“Stay here with her then until after that feeding, we won’t eat without you. I think Zac said the hams were heating now and the other items were warm still.” 

“Okay.” 

“You can put that back on her after she’s full but it might be better if you kept her with you or Zac for a bit, let her feel you and feel safe. Because you are mommy and you will always be safe to her.” 

He kissed my forehead and left the room, I just reclined back and it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep, but her moving around woke me up and I went ahead and got her situated. She’d just latched on well when Zac poked his head in. 

“I was checking on you two.” 

“She just latched on, guessing it’s about five?” 

“It is a few minutes after.” 

He came in and sat down beside my leg. “Why is she naked almost?” 

“She wouldn’t stop, Shawn said skin to skin could be good. It helped.” 

He smiled. “Mom wondered if she got a bit too nervous with everyone.” 

“She did apparently.” 

He sat here until she was done eating and then Zac took her to redress her and get her settled. When she got whiney I wrapped her up and held her tightly, we went back down but I held on to her. It was time to eat anyway and Zac fixed both my plate and his. When she was asleep I laid her down in the swing, covered her up good and chose to sit down right beside her. 

“I see that works well.” Taylor said. 

“She loves it really. She’s not fond of it moving just yet, but a slow rock she’s fine with.” Zac said. 

“She loves my gift, but not me!” 

“She doesn’t like me either!” Andrew said. 

I just smiled. I glanced around at my brother and his girlfriend eating, at my new sisters and brothers. Family. A family I longed for, one that loved me and cared what happened. Chloe had settled beside me and I was still getting use to this whole big sister role, her brother was here today too. It was weird to have a younger brother also, but he was more drawn to Shawn. 

Family. I had my own family now a husband and a beautiful little girl. I couldn’t ask for anything better really. 

**-Zac-**

I could tell Gabby was pretty stressed out and tired, when she vanished earlier I assumed she went to lay down with her, clearly Marisol wasn’t use to this environment just yet. She would eventually get use to having everyone around her. Gabby wasn’t letting anyone pick her up right now, leaving her in the swing to sleep peacefully. My mother only smiled, clearly she knew it was needed. 

Marisol slept for close to a full two hours before waking up for a clean diaper and to eat. 

“How is she doing with this Marcus deal?” Bradley asked. 

“Quiet actually, she’s not really reacting to much when it comes to him. They did find proof she knew him but she doesn’t remember him.” 

“She doesn’t?” he asked. 

“No. Heavy drug use then she’s always been adamant about not remembering things from those years. She doesn’t remember him and she doesn’t seem really bothered much, I think she’s glad he’s in jail.” 

“I am. What about Lucas?” 

“He came to the hospital before we come home but she really doesn’t believe Marcus did this alone. She believes he was involved somehow.” 

“It is possible.” 

“Yeah, I can’t totally excuse some of his actions.” 

“So, where is her finger wrapping shirt? She should be wearing that.” 

I smiled. “She wore that Saturday actually, Gabby said it was true and you are an ass for that shirt.” 

“It is true, she’ll have you wrapped around her little fingers.” 

Speaking of, I could hear her crying again and this time it was my turn. I really only needed to lay my hand on her, let her know I was here. This time I just took her from Gabby though. She cuddled a moment or two and then got quiet. 

“Where is her headband?” Stella asked. 

“Gabby must have taken it off.” 

“Shawn did, she didn’t like it really. She stopped reaching for her ears when he took it off.” 

“It was cute but not every baby likes them.” 

“She clearly didn’t.” 

Stella went to get her but she whined and didn’t seem happy to have been moved so I took her back. I think she was just over having everyone here. It looked like Gabby was too but I knew some of hers was just being tired. Everyone mingled for a bit after eating, even after desserts. Then they began to head home. By nine we were down our brothers, my parents, Abby and Andrew. Gabby had chosen her normal chair for the nine feeding, just covered up. She looked really tired though. 

We cleaned up while she had her and got leftovers put away or plated up to go with others. I briefly saw when Gabby moved her up onto her chest, she was done eating then. I was loading the dishwasher when Andrew nudged me, I looked at him and then he nodded toward her. 

I turned and Gabby was turned sideways in the chair, Marisol laying between her breast propped up nicely and both were sound asleep. Abby had snuck the picture with her camera. 

“You want to move either of them?” 

“I’ll let them stay there until I go to bed. She doesn’t sleep well, so if she’s asleep let her stay.” 

They moved around and helped me but she was woken up by Marisol who was hungry again. I did kind of wish she’d go to bottles because she wasn’t sleeping much but she was alert when she was awake and she was sleeping anytime she could. After that feeding everyone headed home and with the house clean we headed to bed. 

I changed Marisol out of the outfit and into a one piece suit and changed the diaper while she was awake. Gabby changed and then they both laid down while I changed. I then joined them. 

I had a lot on my list of things to be thankful for. I had my parents and brothers to be thankful for, they were always supportive and understanding of choices. My parents had sacrificed a lot to help our career and each of my brothers had also. I was thankful for my family for supporting us and giving us feedback. I was thankful for the thousands of fans who stayed with us through the years, who follow us around and see every show they can. I was thankful for the career we had because we got to explore the world and see places we may not have seen otherwise. 

But above everything from family, friends, experiences or even material possession. I was most thankful for the two ladies laying with me right now. Gabriella keeps me grounded, reminds me that love is possible, that relationships are never perfect, and that I was worthy of being a husband and father. 

Despite Gabby’s fears, she gave me something no other woman could. A baby that’s part her and part me. I’d be forever thankful for that, despite the fact any woman could I couldn’t imagine Marisol’s mother being anyone but Gabriella. I looked forward to watching her grow and get bigger. 

Both of them had fallen asleep quickly so I gave them both gentle kisses and let sleep over.

Marisol's Thanksgiving outfit :) 


	59. Smiles

POV: Gabby

December 13, 2009 

A full month. Marisol was a month old now, it was amazing that the time seemed to fly. But, then again I felt like I was just eating, sleeping, and feeding her. I wasn’t sure the last time I had a decent conversation. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, I had a conversation the fourth with Marcus. Not that it had done anything really, he spent twenty minutes telling me how much he loved me, how much I loved him. I’d listened for twenty minutes. I really had one question and that was why. He couldn’t answer why he killed Maxwell, he couldn’t answer why Simon died so violently. He couldn’t justify his reason for including Jacob or my biological parents in the plot. His reason for them all was because they hurt me, to me that wasn’t a valid reason. I’d spent thirty minutes in the room and when he was done expressing his love and devotion I told him how I felt. A five minute speech about how I didn’t remember him, remembered nothing and that instead of sending me bullshit gifts for a year, instead of killing people, and instead of scaring me he could have simply told me. It wouldn’t have changed the outcome, I was in love with Zac and not him. 

He hadn’t really taken it that well but he was spending a long time behind bars. He’d confessed to Maxwell, Simon and even to planning Jacob and my biological parents. The only reason they weren’t going for the death penalty was me, I’d told them I didn’t want him to die. He’d done enough killing in my name. 

The police had cleared Lucas though, his accounts were verifiable and while he had been super fucking creepy around me, he hadn’t assisted Marcus in anything. He was fully aware that trust in him was broken right now and would require time to repair that. 

I got up with her nine and after a good feeding she was fine to play just a bit. She still hated Andrew and Taylor, she wouldn’t let either of them really hold her long. I didn’t understand it, no one else had problems! After the eleven feeding I laid her in the swing and tried to draw. Zac was at the studio today closing down things for the holidays. The last time he’d left me alone she’d thrown a screaming fit again, unprovoked and no apparent reason. I had her sitting by the door so I could see her and the clock. 

The news of her birth had gone out before Thanksgiving, not many negative comments were received. Thousands of well wishes had been received and Bailey even sent us a gift, a baby blanket with a big owl on it. I didn’t have the heart to tell her how much I hated them right now. I had been thankful and taken a photo for her, the only person in the fandom to get a personal photo from me of Marisol. 

We had shutterbug Taylor coming over tomorrow to get some really good ones for Christmas, but I didn’t simply want to give them a photograph. Anyone could give that. I decided that I would draw several for people. His parents and Julian and Trevor were getting large canvases. The others were getting something smaller. I didn’t need to use photos to draw her. All of them would be black and white except Shawn’s. His was something far more special. I’d had Zac take several of both of us, chose the best one and that is what he was getting. 

Zac had somehow managed to outdo his Christmas decorations from 2007, I didn’t think it was possible but he had. A huge tree with all new ornaments except a few selected ones, statues, little plaques, lights galore, and even candles that smelled like baked cookies. The whole outside was decorated too, despite the fact no one could see us from the road. About noon my phone rang and I picked up. 

“Hey honey.” 

“You two doing okay?” 

“She’s sleeping and I’m drawing, perfect little day.” 

“I’m headed home, do we need anything?” 

“Diapers and wipes, beyond that we need nothing.” 

“I’ll get them, the weather is getting narly so I may stock up.” 

“Might be a good idea, but I planned to go tomorrow anyway.” 

“You’re getting her out of the house?” 

“I am. Stella and I are going shopping for Christmas. I can stock up on some stuff.” 

“Want me to just come home then?” 

“If you want, she has enough for today and tomorrow.” 

“Ok. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

I hung-up and kept drawing, stopping when it was nearly her feeding time and because she was already awake, just kind of looking around. 

“Is Mommy’s girl hungry yet?” 

She turned and looked at me and I leaned over. “You look hungry, fist all up near your mouth.” 

I saw the corners of her mouth barely raise and I picked her up. 

“Daddy’s on his way home. I’m sure he’ll snag you when you’re done.” 

Again the corners raised some and I smiled at her. “Are you trying to smile princess?” 

That time those corners were much higher and she indeed was smiling at me. “I guess I know what drawing to do for me.” 

I got comfortable in the chair Jack had bought, that man was a life saver. It was perfect for napping, holding, and rocking her. I was still sitting there when Zac came in. 

“It’s freaking cold out there.” 

“Temperatures going to drop a bit this week.” 

He put the keys and wallet up and then sat down. “Studio is officially closed until new years. Merchandise is out and everything was cleaned up and out.” 

“Good.” 

“Was she better today?” 

“Oh yeah, not a problem.” 

He was jittery though until she was done, I then handed her off and let him keep her entertained. I fixed us both lunch, I was almost done when the doorbell rang. 

“Expecting anyone?” I asked. 

“No. Lucas said he would come over later this week and you could interrogate him to your heart’s desire. But, no one today.” 

I dried my hands and walked to the door, I actually checked the peephole before I opened the door, so I knew who it was and my first words were for them to leave. 

“Gabriella.” He said. 

“You have no business being here, I told you months ago that you were nothing to me.” 

“We were hoping that having your own baby would change your mind. You would see the value and importance of family.” 

“I knew the value and importance of family before you ever showed up the first time. I learned those from my Mother and my father. I did not learn them from either of you.” 

“She is our granddaughter.” He said. 

“No, she’s not. We’ve had this discussion already Wilson. For her to be your granddaughter, it implies I am your daughter. I am not. You made that perfectly clear when I was 13 months old.” 

“You aren’t hurting anyone but her, she deserves to know us.” 

I heard footsteps behind me and glanced, I knew it was Zac but he had Marisol. 

“Take her back to the living room Zachary.” 

“Gabby.” He said. 

“I mean it Zac.” 

He didn’t though and that was really pissing me off for some reason and I guessed he sensed that because while he may have intended for them to see her, he covered her head up and went back to the living room. 

“You’re husband had the right idea.” He said. 

I stepped out onto the porch, despite the bitter cold. 

“My husband also respects my decisions when it comes to our child. I told you months ago that she would never see either of you. He may believe you have some small right to see her once, but I don’t. You spent 13 months letting my big brother take care of me, not a single picture of me with either of you. You then tried to starve us to death, because you didn’t want to just give us up. Believe me Wilson and Leann, if I could prove that story, if I could find one shred of evidence I would make damn sure you did time.” 

“You can’t mean that.” She said. 

“Mean it? Oh I mean it. My stalker confessed to killing the man who hurt me for three years, raped and beat me and as he was telling me I just wished he’d killed you both instead. Max and Simon were bad men, but they are nothing compared to the two of you. I am telling you one last time. You will never see my daughter. Enjoy the photos that may get posted, I can’t stop you from seeing them. But, you will not ever see her in person and if you don’t stop coming around I will file charges and I will have you arrested. You can go now.” 

“Gabriella Skye we love you!” 

I just stared at her. I hadn’t told Marcus that I wished he would have killed them over Maxwell and Simon, but it was a prevalent thought. I just stood there though. I had nothing else to say to her. 

“We want to see our granddaughter. We aren’t leaving until we do.” She said. 

“Then you can stand here and freeze to death waiting. I’ve told you.” 

I saw the car coming up the driveway, knew it was Shawn and I guess even that far away he recognized them because he nearly skidded into their car. He was out of the car and standing behind them before I could warn them. 

“I told you both to leave her the fuck alone, you clearly don’t listen.” 

He turned but she didn’t. “She is our daughter, just like you are our son.” 

“I’m not your son.” 

They moved enough to let them by and Grace went inside, but Shawn stood beside me. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen the two of you side by side.” She said. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer. What are you doing here?” 

“We came to see our granddaughter.” She said. 

“And I told you that wasn’t happening.” 

“I’m agreeing with Ella, you won’t ever see Marisol or mine. Never. You need to just go, deal with your own guilt and shit, you didn’t feel guilty while she screamed for you, you didn’t feel guilty when I was asking you to get her milk because she was hungry. You just laid there. You don’t deserve to see her or mine, so get the fuck out of our lives.” 

I was young but he wasn’t then, he remembered them and that time and just by the tone of his voice, he was being the big protective brother right now. 

“We are not…” 

“You are leaving. Either on your own or I will drag both of you down to your car and make you. If I have to call the police I will. This is not a debate. We’ve both told you that you’ll never see our children. Suck it up. Deal with it. You need to go.” 

She came close to arguing but it just took another stern look and they backed down. He turned and went to the car but she just looked at me. 

“You won’t make it a year Gabriella. I can see the signs of stress all over your face and we all know what you do when you’re stressed. You run to the white powder and it won’t take but one time to get your rights revoked.” 

I actually laughed, it was hilarious. “Trust me, I have a husband that won’t let that happen. I have a brother that will make sure that never happens. I have a little girl that makes sure that never happens. Go home. Enjoy your family.” 

She scowled but she did walk away and I turned to Shawn. “Marisol or mine?” 

He looked a bit stunned. “You…caught that?” 

“Hey, I might be ready to stomp ass and my bloods boiling enough to keep me warm but I still caught that. What are you talking about Shawn?” 

“Let’s go inside.” 

If he thought that would distract me he was wrong, but I did make sure they left without hitting anything. I then went inside where Grace had Marisol already. 

“She’s getting close to being hungry.” 

“It’s about time…Marisol or mine?” I asked. 

“I was hoping you’d let that go…” 

“Not a chance Bro. Explain.” 

“Well, we came over for a reason. One was to ask you if you or Zac would object if we got married here on Christmas.” 

“Here?” Zac asked. 

“Everyone will be here including her family. We don’t want anything big or fancy.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“We are. I hate the whole idea of some big fancy thing. Personally that is, I know a lot of women who did them. Just me I want like court step or in this case, living room floor.” 

“I don’t mind.” Zac said. 

“Neither do I. But the or mine part?” 

“You really are relentless aren’t you?” 

“Hey, you peaked my interest. It’s not something you’d say.” 

He took a deep breath. “Marisol is going to be a big cousin. He or she is due July 29 th.” 

“Grace is pregnant?” I asked. 

“Seven weeks and three days.” She said. 

“You’re not kidding?” 

“No Ella. You’ll be an Aunt in like seven months.” 

I had to hug him, clearly too tightly, congratulate them and I called dibs on the baby shower now. Grace laughed, clearly not caring. I sat down with her to feed her, more comfortable now with being able to move clothes and never be an issue. 

“I can’t believe you’ll be a dad.” 

He smiled. “Hey, it’s sometimes hard to believe my baby sister is a mom. We didn’t really plan it but it happened and we’re happy about it.” 

“He’s had baby fever since you got pregnant.” 

“Have not.” 

She just looked at him. “It’s fine though. It’s where we need to be.” 

“I’m not sure when my brothers plan on kids.” 

“I’m shocked Stella isn’t pregnant already. Taylor’s had baby fever since before I got pregnant.” 

“That is true.” Zac said. 

They stayed for several hours, he wanted a boy but she wanted a little girl. They had no idea for names but he knew that Frost was being kept. She was excited and they were also moving into his condo which is where she’d been for the last several months anyway. It was exciting that I’d be an Aunt. Exciting that our family was expanding. 

Zac and I had a quiet evening, made plans for presents and holidays and then relaxed. I finished the drawing for Taylor and Stella and put it up, it was in an area they wouldn’t see. Isaac and Nicole’s was already done and I had started Shawn’s. 

I worried about being alone tomorrow with them showing up, so Zac dragged Taylor into going with us. He was reluctant but the chance to see his niece was enough of an incentive. Zac and I actually got to bed at a decent hour and I actually got to sleep, well when she wasn’t nursing.


	60. Snowed In

POV: Zac 

December 31, 2009 

Marisol woke me up moving beside me, during the time after her last feeding she’d managed to scoot over next to me. How was beyond me. 

“Morning sunshine.” 

Her little lips curled into a smile which just made my heart melt all over again. She may have my lips, but she had Gabriella’s smile. I glanced over and she was still asleep, but it wasn’t quite time for her to be hungry again. 

“Did you just want to wake me up? So rude.” 

Her hands moved and I nearly got hit, but I did get up and change the wet diaper she had on, also a clean suit. It was going for 8, so I sat down on the bed, drew my legs up and laid her there, perfect reclined sitting position for her. She was two and a half months old, she was full of personality. She had wrapped Uncle Taylor around her fingers by letting him hold her most of Christmas Eve. She hadn’t screamed when he got her, hadn’t cried at all. Poor Andrew was just stuck. 

Christmas had gone very well. Gabby and I reserved the morning just for us, good thing too because we got a real white Christmas this year. Four inches of snow fell between Christmas Eve and the next morning, it warmed briefly and now the temperatures had plummeted down. The ground was covered in seven inches of clean, pristine snow. We’d gotten a white wedding and this year we were getting a blizzard. 

Guess mother nature knew we couldn’t party tonight anyway. Marisol cooed and smiled at me as I talked to her. Telling her all about how the day should go. When she got fussy I didn’t have to get her mother up, she was up already. 

“So, we’re pretty much snowed in. What do you want to do?” I asked. 

She giggled and smiled. “Make another baby?” 

I raised an eyebrow at her, just months ago she said no to more. Now she was suggesting making another baby before our first was even three full months? 

“You have to be joking there.” 

“Am I? You know I am cleared. He said after Christmas and it’s after.” 

I kissed her cheek. “I wouldn’t mind the practice at all, but I think we should wait until princess is at least two.” 

“Why two?” She asked. 

“So you aren’t feeding two at once?” 

“We could aim for March.” 

I rolled my eyes. “You said no sex period in March.” 

“Changed my mind.” 

I laid my head on her shoulder, perfect view here of both her and Marisol, who was oblivious to the topic here. 

“I think we should wait a bit.” 

“Fine, if you insist. I do like the idea of practice though.” 

I wondered how that was achievable, but turns out two hours was plenty of time in the shower, Marisol peacefully slept in her crib. Well, this is how couples had children and made more in the process. Although, I really was hoping that we could put space between her and the second. Shawn was expecting and I am sure sometime in the next 12 months my brothers would add. 

After that she fed her and I fixed breakfast for us, we then sat in the living room, big windows let us see the snow outside. 

“I think I can get use to these types of New Years, low key.” She said. 

“I know I can.” 

Marisol was laying in her swing, gently swaying. The tree was still up and the lights on, it gave me another reason to love Christmas. Everyone had come here this year because of her being so little, her Christmas outfit had been a white onesie trimmed in red that had a reindeer and My First Christmas on it, white tights with a red skirt that was poofy to me, it had a white bow in the center and she wore the patent leather shoes that Sierra got her. She still hated the headband bows, she’d whine until one of us took it off. The drawings that Gabby did for them had gone over really well, Shawn actually cried when he opened his. No one questioned why his was in color, everyone knew why. 

“Would you really want children that close?” 

“Well, it is a nice idea but I think you may be right, a few years is a good thing. Was Lucas coming over today?” 

“He was, but not now. The snow is too deep.” 

Lucas had come over before and after Christmas and she had drilled him on everything he did with Marcus. His only act of guilt was him telling her about the keycards. Police had cleared him and eventually she did too. He still had a long way to go before we trusted him fully. 

“The lawyer called yesterday.” I said. 

“And?” 

“They filed with the court, grandparents rights. He said they called for an emergency injunction and that pissed the judge off, but he actually laughed at them.” 

“Laughed?” She asked. 

“He reviewed their original case and basically laughed because they filed. He told them they were unfit parents and that you and I had every right to protect our daughter from them. He denied their petition and basically told them no judge in their right mind would ever grant them legal rights to see her.” 

“Good. I can’t believe they were stupid enough to even file. I mean, they didn’t raise us. Maybe they’ll just vanish like they did then.” 

“I’m sure they will.” 

Her biological parents had filed for rights to see Marisol and they also reported us to the Department of Family and child services, claiming we didn’t feed her or keep the house clean. Legally, under normal circumstances they might have had a slim chance, but given their own history the judge had denied them laughing. 

Lucas had warned us about the department of child services, so we were able to put all the safety items in the plugs, gate off the art room thanks to Shawn and even child proof the cabinets. Mom had walked through also. The lady had asked for bottles, when we told her we didn’t have any she got all huffy and Gabby quickly pointed out that breastfeeding didn’t require bottles. If her parents had any hope before, they didn’t now. She’d distributed pictures of them and basically told everyone if they allowed them to ever see her, then she’d ban them to. Not a single person would risk that. 

“So…what do we do?” 

I looked around. “We could take some stuff down.” 

“Yeah, what else? I would love to take her outside in the snow but I’m afraid it’ll be too cold.” 

“It’s not super bad, I think if you want to just take her out for a few minutes she’ll be fine. Lots of blankets.” 

She considered it and after her 3 pm feeding we bundled us all up, we set a limit of no more than 10 minutes, but probably more like three. The wind wasn’t blowing right now so that helped. Marisol seemed oblivious but I did nab a few pictures before we headed back inside. 

It was lazy days like today that made me feel like we were exactly where we should be. Through the trials, tribulations, and even the stalkers and doubters. We’d fought for our marriage for two years. We’d proved my family, friends, and fans wrong. We’ve proven it to ourselves. 

We were meant to be together and meant to be right here. 

We spent the remainder of the day just spending time with Marisol and each other. We had a low-key dinner, watched a few movies, and just before midnight after Marisol was laid down we stepped onto the back porch for the countdown. She got the midnight kiss picture again, or at least the one right after and that was tweeted. 

I was content to spend every New Year’s right here and I was sure Gabriella was too. 

  

Her Christmas outfit. 


End file.
